Harry Potter and the Worth of the Soul
by xan519
Summary: As his sixth year begins, Harry is forced to take up his destiny earlier that anticipated. With Voldemort slowly taking over, everyone looks to Harry to lead them, all while Juggling school, friends, the seach for the Horcruxes, and teenage love. In the process, Harry slowly learns about not only himself, but the true worth of the soul! Harry/Susan
1. Prologue

A/N Updated 2/24/2014: Well, all the editing, revising, fixes, and minor changes for the entire story are all finished. Done! It only took three years, but such is a hectic life. There will still be some spelling and grammar errors found in the story. If anyone finds any and wishes to let me know, I will fix them as soon as possible. Thanks You again for your support!

A/N Updated 12/7/2011: My wife and I are going through revising and editing this story to fix all the grammar and spelling mistakes, which I realize are more than a few. Also, a lot of areas are being re-written for clarity and to make the story flow better. Nothing pertaining to the plot or characters has changed however. So far, we have only finished editing through the first four chapters, (which are currently posted) but my author link will have continual updates on future chapters when we finish.

A/N: Thank you for your interest in my story. This begins after Order of the Phoenix and is AU. The Harry/Susan relationship in this story takes a long time to develop. Also, there is a lot of Harry/Hermione intermixed before Harry/Susan are official.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it is solely the work and ownership of J.K. Rowling. (It's her sandbox, fortunately, she lets us play in it.)

Prologue – October 1981

His footsteps echoed through the dark narrow hallway as the dimly lit lamps on the walls casted ominous shadows. They flickered as if welcoming his doom. Wiping the perspiration from his forehead, he knew he had finally crossed over the line, the line from friend to traitor. James and Lily Potter, with Sirius Black's unknowing help, had put their lives in his hands, his soon to be bloodstained hands. His heart hammered as he approached the door realizing that once he passed through, he could never go back. James and Lily and their newborn son Harry would soon die, all because of him. Conflict raged within him as he struggled to reason why he chose this path rather than stand with the Potters, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and the rest of the Order.

He paused at the door trying to justify his actions. "I don't have any choice. If I don't do this, I'm dead. Besides, the Order is in shambles, chaos is everywhere, and it's only a matter of months before the Ministry collapses. Voldemort will no doubt be victorious whether I stand with him or not."

He rationalized these reasons within himself but nothing would give comfort. He prayed to whatever deity was listening that he would someday be forgiven. With one final breath, Peter Pettigrew choked back the tears starting to form and prepared himself for a lifetime of regret and torment.

"Wormtail…it's about time! I was getting…impatient!"

Peter Pettigrew entered the room slowly, as if expecting to be ambushed, and tried to remain calm as he approached the Dark Lord. His master was pacing back and forth in deep thought while staring at a gold cup he held in his hand.

"Did you gain the information I require? Do you have access to the Potters?"

Peter thought on this for a moment. Truth be told, he had been sitting on this information for a week when James and Lily made him their Secret-Keeper but he surely wasn't going to tell Voldemort that. He had been desperately citing every reason he could think of not to give the Potters up, but after failing and failing again…here he was.

"Yes, my Lord, I have all that you need. They are to be found in Godric's Hollow. I can take you there at your convenience."

"Excellent! You will take me there this evening; however, I have an errand to run first_." _

"My Lord, are y…you su…sure that it is the Potter boy? I mean, perhaps we should wait until…"

Peter's voice trailed off as he took in Voldemort's bemused yet dangerous smile.

"Wormtail, are you trying to convince me that I am wrong? Do you, perhaps, regret joining my cause?"

"Of course not, Master, it's just that I do not believe Snape may have heard what he thought he heard. What if he is wrong or is betraying you? The Potters are not going anywhere. They think they are safe, there is plenty of time…"

Voldemort sighed as he resisted the urge to permanently end this pointless discussion. Wormtail certainly had his uses, and until he became expendable, he would have to continue to endure his presence.

"I tire of waiting. Even if the mission to the Ministry fails then it is of no matter. Knowing the exact wording of the prophecy would be more helpful than relying on Snape's version, but the boy will not live to fulfill the prophecy."

Peter sighed to himself. He thought that maybe he could convince Voldemort to stall his attack, maybe even change his mind. He now hoped more than ever that the mission to the Ministry succeeded and the end result left the Potters out of it. Peter glanced up to see Voldemort lost in thought while gazing at the cup he was holding. At that moment, as if the fates obliged Wormtail's wishes, another Death Eater entered quickly one would have thought his life was at stake. He was still a teenager, probably a new recruit just out of Hogwarts or Durmstrang, with his head full of power-hungry images. Hendricks, Peter thought his name was. He had been part of the group responsible for infiltrating the Ministry. Hendricks' face was pale and his left leg twitched as he walked. Peter hung his head after one look at Hendricks, knowing the mission failed. He surmised that the young Death Eater was scared out of his wits and felt that the boy would not leave the room alive. Based on the fear-filled eyes, Peter wondered if Hendricks lost a wager on who would bring the information before the Dark Lord.

"My…L…L…Lord, we have done as you asked however there was a small problem…we…"

"Did you come all this way to waste my time in Telling Me That You Were UNSUCCESSFUL IN CARRYING OUT MY COMMANDS?" Voldemort words raised an octave higher until the last word echoed throughout the chamber.

Peter winced, inching as far off to the side as possible and knowing this would not end well. His obligation to accompany a bad tempered Voldemort to the Potters' house just made the day that much worse.

Hendricks stammered, "M…My L...Lord, we do have all the children necessary as you requested, however Rookwood has indicated that the Hall of Prophecies has been locked down. I'm sorry, Master, but you have failed in your attempt to retrieve the original."

Peter winced again, not for himself, but for the poor Death Eater who foolishly used the wrong word.

"I failed! I failed in our attempt? Don't you mean YOU FAILED?"

The look on Voldemort's face caused Peter to look away, knowing that it would not take long now. The Death Eater Hendricks realized his error and attempted to stutter an apology, but nothing came out. Voldemort had silenced Hendricks' voice with a _Silencio_ spell without him realizing it.

"Oh, I apologize if I gave you the impression that that I am the one who failed here," Voldemort mocked, "Please tell me how I can make it up to you?"

Hendricks looked white as a ghost and gestured wildly with his hands, but Voldemort ignored him.

"Nothing to say do you?" sneered Voldemort, "Well, since as you say, _I_ was the one who failed, I will so dearly try not to fail you again!"

Peter's closed eyelids protected them from the green glow of light that followed, but his ears still heard the soft thud of Hendricks body as it fell lifeless to the floor.

Voldemort hissed, "I hope that you will forgive me!"

Voldemort let a sigh. "The prophecy is of no matter. I have all the information I need. The infant Potter boy is nothing, his parents are nothing, and Dumbledore is nothing. I will wait no longer!"

Voldemort returned his gaze to the clutched gold cup while unknowingly voicing his thoughts. "I will get a second wand…I must! And when I do, then their children—_my children_—will gain that knowledge as well. I have been patient for many years; waiting a few more until the children are school-ready will not be difficult. After all," Voldemort mused, "what is 11 years compared to eternity?"

Voldemort turned back to Peter.

"Master, perhaps we should consult Snape again…"

"_Crucio_!"

Pain racked every bone in Peter's body as the _Crucio_ spell ended the conversation. He barely heard Voldemort speak as the pain receded from his senses.

"Do you still question my commands? I know where Snape's loyalties lie. The real question, Wormtail, is where your loyalties are. I know of the conflict within you, the betrayal you now struggle with. The war is already over. The real question lies in which side will you be on, Wormtail?"

"Yours my Lord, always."

Voldemort's gaze returned to the cup a third time. "Stay here and prepare to take me to the Potter's tonight. I need to run an errand first down memory lane."

Walking out the door, Voldemort yelled, "And get rid of that boy's body! I suspect Nagini is hungry."


	2. Chapter 1

Year 6-Chapter 1

_It was a dark and stormy night! _

"That," he thought as he got up and returned the random book to the closet that held Dudley's things, "was the worst, most clichéd beginning to a story I've ever read."

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, had tried some light reading to get his mind off a few things that had occurred during his prior year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he would soon start his 6th year. Chief among those items he tried to temporarily forget was the death of his Godfather, Sirius Black, who had been killed by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Second on his mind was the prophecy Dumbledore had told him shortly after the battle at the Ministry where Sirius was killed. This prophecy stated that Harry was the sole person who could stop Voldemort and end the war to come in the wizarding world. The last item Harry kept thinking of had occurred during the night and was the reason for why he was up early this morning reading and thinking about something else for a change.

Harry retuned his thoughts to the present and pondered what that vision was in his sleep. His scar prickled, but less than usual these days. Nothing indicated Voldemort was breaking into Harry's mind or showing an excess of emotion.

"Was that a dream or a vision? It was more like being in a Pensieve than anything else," wondered Harry.

He organized his thoughts of the dream. He had seen Voldemort talking to Wormtail, but they both looked different—younger— than Harry remembered. Additionally, Voldemort did not look as snakelike. Well, not as snakelike as he was currently. Shaking his head in confusion, Harry continued his thoughts.

"And why would Voldemort purposely send me a vision about his plans of killing my parents, not to mention his obsession with getting a second wand and lusting after that cup he held? Is this something that actually happened?"

He decided it was something to ask upon Dumbledore's arrival in a few hours.

It was now five-thirty in the , Harry looked over from the clock to the letter Fawkes delivered last night and picked it up to reread it:

_Harry,_

_I admit I am not sure where to begin after our last encounter in my office a few weeks ago, but I have reflected on what was discussed and have concluded, as I did then, that I have failed you. If what we talked about, regarding your destiny, must truly come to pass, then I was a fool to not include you on news and knowledge that may have aided you, as well as saved Sirius' life. Therefore, I promise you from here on, that I shall do all I can to rectify my mistakes as long as I am alive. By the time you read this, you no doubt will have read the Daily Prophet and the events of the last few days._

Harry paused and glanced over to his desk seeing the headlines of the last month of _Daily Prophet_ issues blaring at him since he had been at Privet Drive. Three stories caught his attention the most.

_Amelia Bones, Head of the Ministry Auror Department and lead candidate for Minister of Magic, murdered. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named suspected as personally carrying out the crime. _

Harry remembered that Susan Bones was Amelia's niece, and a member of Dumbledore's Army he had taught last year. The article mentioned Susan only in passing, and Harry was relieved to hear that Susan was safe; otherwise the article would have mentioned her death as well. He thought he ought to write condolences, after all he probably knows exactly how she feels right now, perhaps offering to lend an ear to her if she so desired.

The second article was more surprising and recent, it being an article from only a few days ago, identifying who was at the Ministry with Harry that night.

'_Ministry Six' identities discovered. Learn what really happened the night of You-Know-Who's return!_

Harry was furious when he saw that the _Daily Prophet _identified the 'Ministry Six' specifically by name and address. That would leave he and his friends open for Death Eater targets. Voldemort might try to capture any one of them for information on the destroyed prophecy, as well as potential secrets from the Order of the Phoenix or the Ministry. Harry had called Hermione on the phone immediately after he received and read this article, as she was allowed to be Harry's daily contact for the Order. While it was much to the reluctant chagrin of the Dursleys, they decided a Muggleborn calling once a day was more preferable than a full-style wizard appearing on their porch. Hermione had said she had talked to Professor McGonagall, and for Harry to not worry, that Dumbledore was busy trying to repair the fallout from what was revealed and would contact Harry as soon as he was able. While Harry was not entirely satisfied, he knew he could not do anything else until then.

The last article was from the day before and, while worrisome at first glance, did actually explain a thing or two as to Dumbledore's activities.

_Attack on Longbottom Estate Fails! Two Death Eaters Captured! _

_In a surprise attack last night, three Death Eaters attempted to gain entry into the ancestral home of Augusta Longbottom. The sudden move by said Death Eaters failed, largely in part due to the resistance of not only Augusta, but her nephew, Neville, upcoming 6__th__ Year Hogwarts student, and visiting friend Ginerva Weasley, upcoming 5__th__ year student. According to Augusta, "My nephew Neville and his friend Ginny were here together when the attack occurred, in broad daylight mind you, but my nephew and his friend fought valiantly." Augusta received a minor wound in the assault and was unable to assist in the capture. Neville and Ginny were unavailable for comment as Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, arrived shortly after and escorted both of them away to an unknown location. "The Death Eaters blew open my door," Augusta continued, "and the wooden shrapnel dislocated my wand hand. In the commotion, Neville and Ginny ran to the front hall and the Death Eaters yelled out 'The Weasley girl is here too, get them both!' I can't imagine what they would want with my nephew and his friend." Miss Longbottom credits the preparation and skills of her nephew and Ginny Weasley to Harry Potter, who personally tutored both of them last year in Defense Against the Dark Arts. _

After reading this article, Harry had been proud of Neville and Ginny, but he knew they had the skills in them all along. He just helped bring them to the surface. He did wonder, absentmindedly, what Ginny was doing at Neville's and where Dumbledore had escorted the two. Harry, after thinking on the three articles for a bit, went back to reading Dumbledore's letter he still held in his hand.

_Do not concern yourself about the safety of your friends. They are all well and temporarily secured in a safe location. Unfortunately, the fallout from the Daily Prophet revealing all who was at the Ministry has created quite a headache for me and caused me to make some quick decisions that I had hoped was unnecessary. But, I digress, Harry, I believe your summer stay at your relatives has ended and I hope you will allow me to visit and discuss some things before I escort you away. If it is permissible, I will arrive the morning of the 25__th__ at 8:00. Fawkes will arrive first. If you will give him consent, he will then bring me to your home. _

_Your friend (if you will still allow it),_

_Albus Dumbledore_

A quick glance at the clock showed only 6:00, so he still had a couple hours to shower, dress, fix a light breakfast and finish packing. He figured Dumbledore wanted to talk about Sirius and the prophecy some more, but beyond that he wasn't sure. Perhaps he simply wanted to answer whatever was on Harry's mind or about the recent events of Neville, Ginny, and Amelia Bones. Harry went about his morning in his usual quiet fashion, not wanting to wake the Dursleys. They knew of Harry's leaving since last night when Harry got Dumbledore's letter. Since Vernon and Petunia hadn't woken up yet, Harry suspected they were having a lie-in this morning until he left so to avoid any unpleasant meetings with 'his lot.' All the better as far as Harry was concerned.

He was packing when he heard a light knock on the bedroom door. "Dumbledore must be a tad early; it's only 7:45. I hope everything's ok."

His thoughts were surprisingly wrong when he opened the door to find Dudley standing there, an expression of what Harry thought was nervousness and, if he didn't know better, it looked like Dudley was actually thinking, as if trying to find the right words. Dudley opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and continued thinking. Harry finally spared him any more anguish of mind.

"Bit early for you, isn't it, Dud?" Harry asked, trying to keep from laughing, as he always did from seeing Dudley in his favorite pajama shirt, the Pink Power Ranger. Dudley still had a crush on the Pink Power Ranger ever since watching the show a couple years ago. Harry surmised Dudley wearing the shirt would be as close to sleeping with her as he would ever get. Harry once threatened to tell Dudley's gang, specifically Piers and Dennis, but it turned out to be an empty threat as they were the ones who gave him the shirt. Apparently, Pink Power Ranger Kimberly was considered to be quite a peach.

"Since you're leaving this morning, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a sec before Mum and Dad get up."

Harry was about to tell Dudley that he really couldn't care less what he had to say, but the earnest look on Dudley's face got his curiosity peaked.

"Umm, yeah, sure, Dud." Harry stepped aside to let Dudley enter his room, shaking his head one last time at the faded pink shirt Dudley was wearing.

"Does he really deliver letters for you?" Dudley was slowly walking towards Hedwig's cage, peering in. Hedwig peeked one eye open before closing it again. Harry wondered if Dudley was stalling.

"Yeah, and Hedwig is a she actually_."_

"Oh, sorry_." _ Awkwardness filled the room till Harry finally got to the topic at hand.

"Dudley, what's going on? You've never cared about my leaving for Hogwarts before, in fact quite the opposite. Couldn't wait to get rid of me. Now you show interest in my owl?"

Dudley sighed, sat down in the chair at Harry's desk, and after a pause, questioned, "You remember last summer when you used your wand to send away those invisible things that made everything go cold?"

"Course—nearly got me kicked out of Hogwarts! Bloody Umbridge!" He muttered the last part to himself. He still hadn't heard whether she had been sacked at the Ministry, but she no doubt was calling in owed favors to remain employed, despite all that happened last year.

"Well, I've been thinking about that all year, and, uhh, well…" Dudley stammered, looking to Harry and hoping to not have to finish the sentence.

"What happened to you, Dudley? Did you see something or remember something?" pressed Harry.

Sighing, Dudley rose from the chair and paced before sitting down for a second, and then immediately rose and paced again. Amused, Harry waited for him to continue.

"I, well, when those things attacked, you see, it was you, I mean, not you exactly. I kept seeing all the low points in my life, and at the worst moment, I saw myself as you. I mean, I felt what it was like to be you when we were little, when I bullied you. I don't remember all of it, but I remember what it felt like, what you must have felt. The only actual memory that I remember was that time when we were seven years old, and I had scared off someone being nice to you at school. It was the only time I had ever seen you cry."

Harry thought back to that day, a day he would never forget. It had been the best and worst day of his life.

"I remember that you had tried to scare off the only person who actually wanted to be my friend. She moved away the very next day and I never saw her again. I can't even remember her name now. I think it was Annie or Alice or something. But why would you understand my feelings? You're not magical, and it's not like we're close in any way. Maybe it's to do with being a blood relative."

"I don't think I felt your exact feelings, just what it would have been like if those things happened to me, and I guess that moment stuck out as one of your worst moments."

Harry chuckled to himself, as he thought of when Ron, in 1st year, said how Hermione needed to sort out her priorities after thinking being expelled from school was worse than death. Dudley, for some reason, thought this childhood moment was the worst that had happened to Harry. If only Dudley knew.

"I've been thinking about that all year and I guess I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I mean, I know that one apology doesn't make up for everything you've gone through living here, but I hope you'll at least consider it a start."

Harry was stunned. He never expected this, a sincere apology from Dudley? The world really was going topsy-turvy. Harry stared at Dudley and actually saw Dudley looking, well, like he meant it.

"Look, Dudley, you're right, one apology can't make up for a lifetime of misery from you, but you seem sincere, quite strange really, but I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. So, like you said, I'll take it as a first step, and I will put you back on my Christmas list for now…."

Dudley smiled as he stood and held out his hand. Harry paused before reluctantly shaking it, and finished what he meant to say.

"…I can't say the same for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia though. Besides, I figure you must be sincere 'cause you know what spells my friends and I could cast on you."

Dudley's smile faltered a bit as while remembering the spells he'd been subjected to, but readily agreed.

Harry seeing Dudley actually think was almost as strange as hearing him apologize.

"Look, if I can get Mum and Dad to ease up on you a bit when you're here next summer, will you promise to keep them safe?" worried Dudley. "You said last year that one Moldywart guy was back."

"He _is_ back." Harry smiled to himself hearing Voldemort referred to as 'Moldywart.' He'd have to remember that one. "And I promise I'll do what I can, but truthfully, I might not live through it. Look…"

As Harry's features became more serious, Dudley's eyes widened and he slowly sat back down in the chair. "If you ever get word that I'm dead before I return next summer, do whatever you can to get yourselves to safety. Leave England; take a trip across the pond or to Australia. Do anything to get out because if I'm gone, then any blood protection here will disappear. You have until next summer before the blood protection expires, so plan accordingly."

Dudley stood up nodding while taking a big breath. He turned his gaze to Hedwig for a moment before turning back to Harry. "I really am sorry for what I did. I hope you live through this war of yours. Thanks, Pott…Harry. Oh, I almost forgot I think I found…"

A bright flash burst out of nowhere, interrupting Dudley. A beautiful red bird with a magnificent plumage appeared standing on the back of Harry's chair.

"Sheesh, Harry, you nearly gave me a heart attack, why did you magic a red chicken to your room? Is it dangerous?" Dudley slowly backed towards the door while simultaneously checking all his limbs and rear end to make sure nothing extra attached itself. Fawkes glared at Dudley. He obviously took offense to being called a chicken.

"I didn't know chickens had such large talons!" Dudley was now flush against the door, ready to make for a quick exit should Fawkes make a move.

"Relax, Dudley, that wasn't me. This is Fawkes. And he's not a chicken, he's a phoenix._"_

"Is it yours? It looks pretty cool. What is a phoenix exactly?"

Not wanting to get into a lengthy discussion about mythic animals that actually exist in the wizarding world, he simplified it while walking towards Fawkes to retrieve the note it held in its beak.

"Just think of him as a really cool owl."

Harry took the letter from Fawkes.

_Harry,_

_I asked Fawkes to deliver this letter when you were awake and decent to inform you that we are ready to come as soon as it is permissible. Just let Fawkes know and he will bring us directly to your room so not to disturb your entire household._

_Ever yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"We? Us?" Harry reread the letter again. "What other Order members were accompanying Dumbledore?" He secretly hoped that Ron and Hermione persuaded Dumbledore to be allowed to come.

"Dudley, my headmaster is coming here to talk to me and take me…eerr, back to school. So, we'll need some privacy while we discuss some things."

Dudley smirked as he nodded and opened the door.

"Is that what they call it these days? Discussing things?"

"Oh, shut it."

Harry chuckled while Dudley laughed as he walked out.

"Oh, Harry, will you come and say 'bye' before you leave? I think I found something that belongs to you in the attic."

"Sure, I'll come to your room before we leave_."_

As the door closed, Harry nodded to Fawkes that he was ready. In a flash he was gone. It took about 30 seconds when the bright flash returned, and before Harry could prepare himself and adjust his eyes again he heard the yells of his name and found himself in a three-way hug, one half of his face covered in brown curly hair, the other half in red hair. His hope was spot on, Ron and Hermione had arrived with Dumbledore. He looked through the hair to see Dumbledore smiling at him while absently stroking Fawkes. Harry mouthed 'thank you', to which Dumbledore slightly bowed his head and turned back to Fawkes. Harry, meanwhile, closed his eyes, relishing the hugs his best mates held him in.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Harry, are you alright?"

"How you been mate?"

"Are your relatives treating you decent?"

"Is that cousin of yours around to test some of Fred and George's new products on?"

"Are they feeding you well?"

"Do you think we can go down to the kitchen?"

"Ron, would you stop thinking about food for one moment?"

Harry listened to his friends pepper him with questions and finally had to hold up his hands to allow himself a word in edgewise, his smile getting bigger with each moment.

"Guys, I'm fine, really. Actually, now that you're here, I'm doing even better. It's so good to see you both."

Ron clapped his hand on Harry's back while Hermione went in for another quick hug.

"We've got so much to talk about don't we, Professor? Professor?"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked to Professor Dumbledore, who with Fawkes on his shoulder, had drifted over to Hedwig's cage. Dumbledore had apparently decided upon playing matchmaker, but much to his dismay, neither Fawkes nor Hedwig seemed to be keen on the idea.

"Oh, come now you two, surely you must have something in common? Fawkes, she really is a striking owl, don't you agree? I think a pairing between an owl and a phoenix would be quite a lovely and interesting match to behold!"

Hedwig gave her opinion on the subject by flying out the window to go hunt while Fawkes flashed to the other side of the room, expressing to Dumbledore his feelings with a defiant glare.

"It's not as if there is an abundance of female phoenix's around. I'm just trying to help. Oh, suit yourself."

"Um, Sir?" interrupted Hermione, "By the looks of it, I think Fawkes would prefer we move on."

Hermione contained her laughter until it erupted, while Ron had a look of disbelief. Harry took the middle ground, smiling at Dumbledore's attempts at pairing up the two birds.

"My apologies, Harry. It appears that I still need some work when it comes to my matchmaking skills. Hedwig is yours after all. I should have asked first before suggesting such a union."

"It's okay, sir. I guess I never really thought about finding Hedwig a mate, but shouldn't we move on like Hermione said?"

"Quite right, quite right indeed." Dumbledore proceeded to take out his wand and cast an _Imperturbable_ charm on the room.

"Even though we are quite protected within your home, Harry, caution is still in order."

"Sir, what happened to your hand?" Harry noticed Dumbledore wore a red glove over his left hand when casting the charm. He thought he saw what looked like black skin on his wrist, but couldn't be sure.

"That is a delicious story for another time, there is no need to concern yourself. Right now there are more important matters to attend to."

Harry glanced over at Ron who shrugged, effectively telling him that he and Hermione didn't know either.

"May I sit down, Harry? We may be here for a little bit." At Harry's nod, Dumbledore turned his desk chair into a plush recliner, and then proceeded to make three more. It was a bit crowded between the four of them but Harry didn't mind. He actually preferred the close proximity of his friends.

"First off, Harry, we need to talk about Sirius…"

Harry tensed at the word "Sirius," ready to object, until Dumbledore put his hand up.

"…not about what happened at the Ministry or your feelings on the matter, but in regards to his will."

Ron looked surprised, but Hermione did not. "Sirius had a will? How would the Goblins approve it with him being an escaped prisoner? It's not like he could stroll into Gringotts and get it signed, could he?" Ron blurted out.

"Sirius wrote the will while in Grimmauld Place, and then asked me, as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, to sign it as witness and present it to Gringotts on his behalf."

"So, you've read the will already_?"_ Hermione asked quietly with a sideways glance at Harry. Harry glanced back but said nothing.

"I have not, at least not in its entirety. I previewed the beginning and witnessed Sirius sign and seal it before I took it to Gringotts."

"So, why is this important if you don't know what it says?"Ron said what all three of them were thinking, and Harry was glad Ron said it because thinking of Sirius still caused his heart to ache terribly, and talking about it openly only made him feel worse.

"I mention it because I was contacted yesterday by the Ministry that the reading of Sirius' will is to take place this afternoon and, as your guardian in the wizarding world, Harry, I have been asked to escort you."

"Lots of short notice, that is_." _Ron replied.

"Well, with all the trouble brewing, I suppose the Ministry wanted as short notice as possible due to Harry being involved. Which begs the question, why is the Ministry reading the will? I thought Gringotts was responsible for that; after all that is to whom you delivered the will?" Hermione asked.

"Very astute, Miss Granger, you are correct as usual. The will-reading will take place at the Ministry due to the internal problems among the Goblins."

"What problems?" Harry had spoken up for the first time since Sirius' name was mentioned, but he hadn't heard anything wrong among the Goblins in the _Daily Prophet_.

"Does this have anything to do with Gringotts closing down everything but its most basic services? My Dad told me a couple weeks ago that Gringotts is only allowing access to the vaults and has suspended all other banking services_." _Ron inserted.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, and the reason for that I will tell you now, but please refrain from mentioning it openly, for it may cause undue distress among the wizarding world_, _hence, the reason why the _Daily Prophet_ has not given much mention to the subject._"_

As all three nodded consent to keep this news quiet, Dumbledore continued.

"Since the return of Lord Voldemort has been confirmed, the Goblin clans have gone underground to debate whether to support him or support the Ministry. Mr. Weasley's brother, William, has been asked to return to work for Gringotts and act as liaison between the Goblins and the Ministry. Any information on the status of the Goblins will be given to the Ministry through him. Unfortunately, I fear the debates could lead to civil war among the Goblin clans, which could not only decimate their civilization, but the victorious clans could side with Voldemort. Additionally, as Mr. Weasley said, all extra banking services have been suspended, therefore, the will-reading is to be done at the Ministry. As to your other question, Mr. Weasley, while I do not know what is mentioned in the will, since Harry's presence is requested I suspect Sirius has left him some of his possessions, hopefully among them is Grimmauld Place."

"I don't want any of it, sir. I don't need it. Can't I just give it away to charity or something?" asked Harry.

"That is most admirable of you Harry. I wish more people had the desire to give to those less fortunate, however in this case I do not think that to be wise."

"Sir,"Hermione said as she glanced at Harry again. "What happens if Harry refuses? Will it go to the Ministry or sit in stasis or something?"

Harry and Ron both sat up, for neither of them had given thought of who would get Sirius' inheritance should Harry decline it.

"Unfortunately, if Harry refuses, the items bequeathed will go to Sirius' next of kin, who I believe is Narcissa Malfoy."

"Harry, you can't let her take Sirius' things!" Hermione's tone became more determined as she looked at Harry directly.

Ron agreed. "She's right, Harry. Lucius would use it to fund the Death Eaters, not to mention Ferret Boy would never let you hear the end of it."

Harry sat there silently, trying not to wipe the wetness out of his eyes that slowly formed. He nodded, only smiling slightly when Hermione reached over and squeezed his hand in support.

"That leads us to another small problem."

All three heads looked at Dumbledore as he continued.

"Ever since Sirius' passing, Grimmauld Place has locked itself down. No one can get in or out. I imagine the Blacks implemented this security device to prevent looters or thieves should the entire family be killed due to the _Fidelius_ Charm expiring. It will only open itself up to its new owner, which we will not find out until this afternoon. But since Sirius most likely left it to you, Harry, it is my hope that after the reading, you will allow for the Order to continue using it. I'm sure we could find someplace else if you wish, but…"

"It'll be fine sir, but it sounds like the _Fidelius_…"

Dumbledore finished, "…will need to be recast as soon as possible. I will need your help of course."

"Why me?"

Ron snorted at this, startling everyone for a bit, as they focused on the conversation. "Geez, Harry, you'd be the owner, who else could do it? I mean, if anyone could cast a _Fidelius_ Charm on anything, Fred and George would have made a killing blackmailing all the Slytherins on where their common room was or where the toilets were. And I thought I was supposed to be the thick one."

Hermione was about to playfully swat Ron on the head, much to Harry's pleasure, but was distracted as soon as Dumbledore spoke again.

"Mr. Weasley is correct, Harry. As the new owner, if we may assume as much, we will need your permission to cast the _Fidelius_ Charm on what is legally yours. Although, I must say, I doubt Mr. Fred and George Weasley have acquired the necessary skills to cast the _Fidelius_ Charm. It's a rare spell; took me many years to perfect it. Also, since it is your house, you are the one who will need to choose a Secret-Keeper_."_

Harry wasn't sure who to choose, although he knew the list of trusted people was short, he didn't want to offend anyone for not being chosen. Dumbledore sensed his dilemma.

"You do not need to choose anyone at this moment, give it some thought, but if we could cast the spell by tonight, so much the better."

"Yes sir, I'll try to let you know after the reading."

"_Readings_ actually," emphasized Dumbledore.

"Readings? I'm sorry, sir, but did Sirius have more than one will?" Hermione was the first to catch the plural form, but the other two refocused their attention on their professor waiting for yet another explanation.

"No, he did not. The other reading is for the will of Amelia Bones, who as I'm sure you know, was killed recently. Her niece Susan is now the last living member of the Bones family, so no doubt the reading of her will should be relatively short. The Ministry felt, however, that having them both done together would not only allow for better security, but save costs on time and money, which with the war coming, will be greatly needed."

"How is Susan doing, Professor?" Harry wasn't surprised Ron asked because she had been on Ron's short list of potential dates he wanted to ask to the Yule Ball in 4th year, but never panned out after Harry had gotten them both dates with Padma and Parvati Patil. Harry suspected Ron may have been secretly watching Susan from afar ever since and wouldn't have been surprised if he was. In fact, Harry knew most of the boys kept an eye on her from a distance. She was an absolute stunning beauty, but emanated shyness that was difficult to break. Others saw her as aloof, distant, almost as if she was afraid to get too close to people. From the DA, Harry knew her best friend was Hannah Abbott, but didn't see her around many others often, with the possible exception of Hermione, who were seen constantly working together in the library on homework or some other projects. The more he thought about it, Harry couldn't remember if he had seen Susan at the Yule Ball and wondered if she ever did go.

Dumbledore replied, "She is doing about as well as can be expected, which reminds me, her situation brings up another issue that I must address_." _

Harry noticed the tired creases on Dumbledore's face. No doubt the past month had paid its toll on him with all that had happened since Voldemort's return.

"What situation is that, sir?

"Well, Harry, as I mentioned, Amelia was Susan's guardian and last living relative, not unlike yourself_." _

Dumbledore let out a sigh and drifted in thought. Harry strained a bit to hear Dumbledore talk softly, not exactly to himself, but not to anyone in particular. "The previous war with Voldemort destroyed many families, many parents, many children, and loved ones lost. I fear this time it will only become worse. I apologize you three, but I've lived a long time, lived through times of peace and through almost as much time of war. It does grow rather tiresome. Anyway, I digress; the situation with Susan is that she will need a place of safety along with the six of you identified at the Ministry."

"But Susan wasn't at the Ministry with us. What would Voldemort want with her?" Harry asked.

"I cannot tell you that, Harry, not because I don't want to, but because her late aunt forbade permission. I cannot violate that trust, but if Susan allows it now, then we can discuss it further. I know I've asked you to trust me many times. I must ask you to trust me one last time on this. Please?"

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron. Their confused faces and shrugs matched his own. The three nodded agreement. Harry remembered that he had a couple hours ago thought of writing to her to express condolences, at least now he could do it in person. Susan, from what he could recall from teaching the DA, wasn't the best student in class but certainly among the top one-third at least. Her only problem was consistency in the correct wand movements. Once grasped, her power was strong enough to beat almost anyone.

"Sir, where is Susan anyway? Is she safe? Are Neville and Ginny? The paper mentioned you had escorted Neville and Ginny away. Is Susan with them?" Harry spoke up, curiosity suddenly focused on his close friends.

Hermione responded instead. "Actually Harry, ever since the attack on Neville, all of us who are part of the 'Ministry Six' and Susan have been at Dumbledore's summer cottage somewhere in Spain along the coast. It's a tight fit, but we had to go where the Death Eaters wouldn't think to look. It's from there that I've been calling you on the phone each day."

Harry looked to Ron questionably. "Then why did you ask Dumbledore how Susan is doing if she's been staying with you?"

Ron shrugged. "She mostly keeps to herself and says she isn't ready to talk about it yet."

Dumbledore expounded, "The cottage is a summer home my brother Aberforth and I secretly bought many years ago as a hideaway when the first war started in case Voldemort was victorious. My brother uses it more than I, but I'm glad we decided to hang onto it. I've always pictured my retirement would take place near the beach."

"No offense, sir," Ron quipped, "But if you're not retired now, I don't think you ever will be."

"Alas, you are correct, Mr. Weasley. I found my time as headmaster more fulfilling than I had imagined, and I suppose that is why I am still here. As to the cottage, my brother wishes to keep it a secret, and having students there doesn't exactly please him, but he does understand. It is also why I haven't told our guests of the exact location. Therefore, it is my hope to move back to Grimmauld as soon as possible." Dumbledore paused then continued, "Now then, Harry, is there anything else you wish to ask, or shall I help you finish packing?_" _

"Actually sir, there was one more thing_." _

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry," as Dumbledore pulled out his pocket watch. "It is later than I thought. Is it important to be mentioned now, or can it wait? We really are pressed for time, but if need be, we can go over it now."

"Well, I guess it can wait until we get to Grimmauld Place, but I did promise Dudley I'd see him before I leave." Harry figured that those dreams or visions from last night could wait a few more hours. At the least, it may give him more time to think about them and their meanings before talking to Dumbledore.

"Very well, perhaps you will allow me to finish packing for you? Professor McGonagall showed me a delightful new packing spell, and I must say packing was never my forte. Mr. Weasley, would you mind if I taught it to you? I believe it might help to keep your mother's nerves a bit lower come Sept 1st."

Ron happily obliged, anything to keep his mom off his back was definitely worth learning.

"Hermione, don't you want to learn this too?" Ron's surprised look when he saw Hermione walking out the door with Harry was quickly changed to a 'I should have known' look. Hermione had learned the spell from McGonagall during 3rd year when the time turner allowed for extra classes.

"Harry, what does Dudley want with you? Should I have my wand ready in case he tries something?" Hermione offered.

"Actually, Dudley took a first step to apologize to me. Apparently the Dementors affected him worse than I thought. Seemed quite sincere. It was barmy, but sincere."

"You can't be serious? Your cousin being sincere and apologetic?" Hermione got her wand out anyway.

"Please don't do anything. I don't want another expulsion letter if I can help it_."_

Seeing Hermione reluctantly nod, they both approached Dudley's door and heard 'come in' after Harry knocked. As they both walked in Dudley's room, they heard a surprised gasp from Dudley as he jumped to his feet.

"She's your headmaster! Whoa, Harry, no wonder you can't wait to get back to school every year. I'm Dudley, by the way, Harry's cousin."

The mention of her being Harry's headmaster evoked a look of confusion from Hermione, and a burst of laughter from Harry. Dudley, however, didn't see Harry's reaction due to his attention being solely focused on the lovely witch next to him. Dudley tried to strike an impressive pose as he spoke to Hermione.

"You know Miss…uh, sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

Finally finding her voice, Hermione regained composure. "I'm Hermione Granger, but I think there's some mistake…"

"Oh, there's no mistake. I'm definitely Harry's cousin." Dudley cut her off, eager to continue his impressive pose for her. "Do you want to sit down? Can I get you a drink? Anything I can do to….errr I mean for you?"

Before Hermione could respond, Dudley rattled on.

"So, you're Harry's headmaster? You seem pretty young for the job, not that I doubt your uhh….qualifications." Dudley said as his eyes glossed over her from head to toe. "I thought girls would be called Headmistress? Are you really a mistress or a master? You know, I have to say, that if it's in your job description, you can be my mistress or master anytime you want! I mean, if all the women in your world are as lovely as you, I'll definitely take my chances. I'll even suffer through with a tail, provided you, uh, personally remove it afterwards!" Dudley spoke those last words while raising his eyebrows a couple times hoping to get his meaning across.

Harry nearly fell to the floor laughing, leaning against the wall for support, when he saw the look of revulsion on Hermione's speechless face and Dudley's confused look seeing Harry's response.

It wasn't long before Hermione finally found her voice again and thought she might be able to play along for a moment. Harry's laughter abated when he heard Hermione use the most sultry and sexy voice he had ever heard from her.

"Nice to meet you Dudley. I've heard about you from Harry, big strong man, you are! Tell me, what makes you so special that I should take an interest? I mean, I am, as you say, a headmaster. You must understand I'm very particular about my choice of men."

Dudley sputtered for a bit, more out of surprise that she could be seriously considering him. Before he had a chance to answer, Harry came to his rescue, still chuckling.

"Dudley, she isn't my headmaster. She's my best friend from school. My headmaster and other best friend are in my room helping me pack."

Hermione's disappointed and pouty look to Harry showed she still had some tricks she wanted to play on him, no doubt to punish Dudley for his treatment of Harry over the years. Oblivious to Hermione's look, Dudley continued on hoping he still had a shot.

"Oh, well, you know, I still bet you could teach me a thing or two in the ways of love_. _That is, I mean, if you two aren't together, are you?"

Harry was caught off guard by that last question, and was about to answer when Hermione beat him to it, still seeing an opportunity to torment Dudley. She used her sexy voice. "Let's just say that I'm still on the market. Give me a moment to think about our…possibilities together while you and Harry say your good-byes, shall we_?"_

Hermione moved over to his desk to look at some of the pictures and things to occupy her, pretending to play hard to get.

The stupid grin and vacant expression on Dudley's face told Harry that Dudley's imagination was running away with him. Harry, therefore, decided to bring him back to reality.

"Uh, Dudley, didn't you say you had something for me?_"_

"Oh, right, I found this in the attic, thought it might be yours. Mom said I should give it to you when I asked her about it."

Dudley picked up an old shoebox and instead of giving it to Harry, set it on the desk where Hermione was standing. Harry rolled his eyes at Dudley and walked over to the shoebox. Harry gave Hermione a look to say he was not sure if he should open it here or later, but she nodded toward the box indicating she'd rather the box be opened now. She raised her wand, but due to the location of being at Privet Drive, she didn't cast any security spells.

Harry slowly opened the box. He and Hermione gave a slight gasp, and looked at each other in surprise before looking back at what lay before them.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry put the shoebox lid down on the desk and very slowly reached into the box. Hermione grabbed his wrist quickly, silently indicating there still might be curses attached. Harry tipped his head in agreement and then looked back again at the sight of the two wands lying inside the shoebox with new wand holsters next to them. The tiny initials etched near the handles of the wands left no doubt as to whom they belonged.

"_JP_ and _LP!_" exclaimed Hermione. "Harry, these are your parents' wands! How is that possible? I thought you said Hagrid told you their wands were buried with them?"

Harry was as confused as Hermione. She was correct. Hagrid had mentioned off-handedly one day a few years ago that he had collected James' and Lily's wands that fateful night when they died. Hagrid had put the wands in their coffins personally.

"He did, but I don't think these are my parents' wands. They look brand new."

As Hermione took a closer look, she saw he was right. The wands did look brand new, as if bought from Ollivanders' that day.

"Hermione, you don't think my parents had a second pair of wands do you?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you know it isn't possible to use a second wand beyond using only the simplest of spells," Hermione lectured. "The magical core is only acclimated to one wand at a time. To have a second wand would cause one's magical core to have a divided loyalty, thus making the caster only half as powerful. You know that, otherwise aurors and Death Eaters would carry handfuls of back-up wands should they ever become disarmed."

"I know that…wait, I've used your wand before, and Neville has used his father's, and Ron used his brother's wand when we first started school," Harry pondered.

"Yes, and see how less powerful Ron and Neville were before getting new wands," Hermione stressed. "Their wands were still loyal to their previous owners. Once Ron and Neville got their own, well, we've both seen the difference in how much stronger they have become. And as for you, you've never really followed the norms of wizarding rule, right?" She smirked at the last part, to which he could only smile back in agreement.

They both knew there were some things about Harry that couldn't quite be explained yet, thanks in part to the scar on his head.

"Besides," Hermione continued, "Dumbledore told me that the Unspeakables at the Ministry have been trying to solve this second-wand mystery for ages. If they had succeeded, then I'm sure we'd all know about it by now. Actually, come to think about it, when Ron had Charlie's wand, what was Charlie using?"

"Oh, Ron once told me that it was never Charlie's wand to begin with. It was his Uncle Gideon's. Charlie used it during the first three years at Hogwarts before getting his own. The Weasley's couldn't afford one until Mr. Weasley got a promotion to his current job."

Forgetting Dudley was in the room, Harry and Hermione stared at the wands.

Dudley piped up, "You mean you can only carry one of those things at a time? But what if one breaks? I know my Dad threatened to break Harry's all the time."

Hermione answered without looking up, "It's a cardinal sin to break another's wand, taboo, and illegal. To do so would open a lawsuit forcing the wrong-doer to break their wand and be blacklisted from ever buying a new one. He'd also be forced to pay the costs of another wand for the victim, and wands are expensive. The only time breaking a wand is permitted occurs with the approval of the Minister and the Chief Warlock, or eighty percent majority consent of the Wizengamot. It's only happened four times in our history, with our friend named Hagrid being the last person it's happened to."

While turning to Dudley, Harry grabbed the shoebox lid and placed it back on the box. Dudley stared at Hermione with anticipation of what her answer would be to his previous advances.

"Dudley, where did you get this box?" asked Harry harsher than intended, but he didn't care at the moment.

"I found it in the attic," Dudley said offhandedly, "So, Hermione…"

"What were you doing in the attic?" pushed Harry. "Aunt Petunia never lets us up there, threatened to have us both grounded for a month when she caught us when we were little."

"It's nothing. She didn't catch me." said Dudley, eyeing Hermione.

"Dudley, come on, what were you doing up there? Was there anything else?"

"No, and don't worry about it." Dudley stated, now annoyed.

Hermione exuded charm by twirling her hair, "Oh, Dudley, won't you please tell me? I would REALLY like to know. Attics can be so romantic, a place one could steal away to be alone, with NO ONE around to disturb us!" Harry had never seen this side of Hermione, but at the moment he wasn't complaining.

Dudley didn't hesitate to answer this time. "Well, it's kind of embarrassing, but I overheard my dad talking to some people on the phone to some collectors or antique auction people or something. I wasn't really interested until Dad mentioned a gold bikini from Star Wars. I thought he might have had some pictures or purchased the original. So, I went to the attic and looked for it when both mom and dad were gone. Never did find the blasted thing. But anyway, I saw that box with the name 'Potter' on it, opened it, and when I saw that it had wands, I figured it belonged to Harry or something."

"Perhaps," Dudley continued, "If I do find that gold bikini, then maybe you would want to try it on. I'm sure you'd look stunning in it."

Harry groaned inwardly, hoping he would be able to leave soon.

Dudley's hopeful face was too much for Hermione to bear before laughing, but she had one or two more parting shots left and intended to use them. "Well, maybe when we come back next summer. I'll have to think about it. But I really have no use for a bikini. I mean I've never needed a bathing suit when I've gone to the beach before."

The look on both Dudley's and Harry's faces nearly caused Hermione to lose it in laughter a second time.

Shocked, Dudley said, "You mean you go to THOSE beaches? Where they don't wear ANYTHING?"

"Uh, Dudley," Harry interjected, "we really need to go." He gently grabbed Hermione's arm and led her to the door while turning his head to Dudley. "I'll see you next summer, Dudley, and remember what I told you about getting out if something happens to me."

"Oh, right." Dudley replied. "Hermione, will you write me, maybe send me a few pictures of you at the beach?"

"Well, Dudley, I really don't think it's going to work out between us." Hermione yelled from the hallway. "I mean, I don't think I could ever date someone who prefers the Pink Power Ranger. Everyone knows the Red Power Ranger is the most powerful."

Stunned and horrified, Dudley remembered that he had been wearing his Pink Power Ranger t-shirt the entire time. As he sat down on his bed and groaned while putting his head in his heads, he heard both Harry and Hermione laughing their good-byes as they closed the door behind them.

Realization dawned on Dudley's face. "Well," Dudley figured, "if this is how Harry or Hermione got some revenge, I'd much prefer that way then growing a tail or extra-long tongue."

Walking down the hall to Harry's room, Hermione muttered, half in consternation, the other in self-satisfaction. "I can't believe he was actually hitting on me. The nerve of that pig-faced…"

"Are you that surprised? Hermione, I told you last year that you're not ugly, quite the opposite really."

Hermione's smile grew bigger at Harry's compliment. "Do you really think so?" She asked earnestly. Harry knew Hermione had never been on the high end when it came to self-esteem.

"Of course, I may need glasses, but I'm not blind." Harry said firmly. "Trust me, if a world-famous quidditch star like Krum, who could have any girl he wants, asks you out, well that's saying a lot. Not just about how beautiful you are on the outside, but inside as well. Famous people sometimes have to be picky. I should know."

Harry found himself wrapped in Hermione's arms and was surprised to feel a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Harry. That is very sweet of you."

"You're welcome. And, by the way, if you really do have any pictures of you at the beach that Dudley asked about, I'd be happy to hang on to them…owwww."

She had a playful smile while bopping him on the back of the head. Simultaneously, she put a hand to her chest.

Harry knew Hermione was still recovering from the fight at the Ministry. That spell by Dolohov nearly killed her. Madam Pomfrey told them that it missed her heart by only a couple inches.

"Harry," she said, seeing the guilt on Harry's face, "I know you don't want to talk about it, but I DO want to talk to you about that night when we have time. What I mean is I NEED to talk about it, if only for you to listen. Will you, please?"

Harry tormented over the death of Sirius that night, and every night since, but never really gave a lot of thought as to how his friends might be dealing with it. Did all of them need to get things off their chest? Were they all feeling some measure of guilt like him? Harry owed it to all of them to hear what they had to say, whether it be for good or bad, and deal with his own feelings afterward. They were his friends, and he knew they wouldn't abandon him and would help him if asked. Harry looked up to find her sad smile looking at him. Tears dampened her eyes.

"I'd be glad to help, but wouldn't Ginny be better to talk to, you know, girl talk and all?" Harry answered.

"This isn't just about girl talk, Harry." Hermione whispered. "Besides, Ginny was split off from us with Ron and Luna for most of the battle. We really don't know all of what happened to them other than the basics. Maybe we should all have a sit down sometime, might be therapeutic for all of us, if that's okay with you? I mean, there are things that I'm still trying to process, but I think this might help us, especially since there are likely to be more battles for us in the future."

Harry realized that this could be a good idea. If they all got together to work out any demons from that night, it might help them deal with the likely battles in the future, as Hermione said.

Smiling weakly to her request, Harry surprisingly found himself in a hug again. This time he found it was more for her comfort and embraced her with equal strength.

Upon entering Harry's bedroom, both Harry and Hermione noticed that the room was much cleaner. Harry's possessions were neatly packed in his trunk, which sat on his bed. Harry gently placed the shoebox inside his trunk as well.

"Harry," Ron said, "Hedwig returned while you were gone, so I told her to go to the Burrow until things get settled. I hope that's okay?" At Harry's nod, Ron continued, "She actually refused to budge until I promised her that I wasn't secretly setting her up with Errol and would stay out of her love life. Quite sensitive she is."

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore stood and vanished the chairs he had conjured when they had arrived. "If you are ready then, Harry?"

"Are Ron and Hermione coming too?" Harry asked.

Fawkes sung a chirp and gently flew his way back over to Dumbledore. "I'm afraid not, but they will be joining us when our business for the day has concluded."

"Sir," Ron added, "Not that I don't trust Fawkes, quite cool to be flashed around actually, but why aren't we using Portkeys?"

"Portkeys, Mr. Weasley, are regulated by the Ministry and have the ability to be tracked. We cannot risk that at the moment. Fortunately, Fawkes's ability to teleport cannot be traced, which is exactly what we need." explained Dumbledore.

"We'll see you soon, mate, we promise. Right, Hermione?" Ron said as he patted Harry on the back.

"Of course we will, Harry." Hermione gave Harry a beaming smile. She squeezed his hand.

"If you please, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said.

Ron and Hermione placed their hands on Fawkes' legs, and, in a flash, they were gone.

"Now, Harry, we are going to apparate to the Ministry where Mad-Eye Moody, Miss Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Miss Susan Bones will be waiting for us. If there is anything remaining which needs to be packed that I may have missed, please check quickly." Dumbledore said.

Harry rummaged around the closet, checked the hidden corners of his room and the loose floorboard under his bed as well as a couple other places, and found nothing forgotten. When Harry said he was ready, Dumbledore miniaturized Harry's trunk, which Harry put in his pocket. Dumbledore raised his arm for Harry to grab.

"Hold tight, Harry."

Harry steeled himself. He had never apparated anywhere before. He grabbed hold of Dumbledore's arm, and with a twist and a jerk, they were gone, finally free of the confines of Privet Drive.

Landing inside the atrium of the Ministry, Harry felt as if he'd been punched in the chest. He drew in deep breaths while steadying himself. When he apparated, he felt as if all the air was forced out of him—as if squeezed into a tube.

"Forgive me, Harry," Dumbledore said, "I should have told you to take a deep breath first. I forgot that you had never had the pleasant experience of apparating before. Don't worry, the feeling will pass momentarily."

Harry was unable to reply, but the dizziness was gone. While taking in deep breaths, he looked at the surroundings in the atrium. It wasn't as full as he remembered, but then again, considering it was the weekend, he wasn't surprised. As Harry and Dumbledore approached the security gates, Harry noticed their group waiting for them on the other side. Mad-Eye Moody was softly speaking to Remus Lupin while Tonks, sporting an unusual "normal" color of bright blonde hair, was sitting on a bench with a girl, Susan Bones, who also had a color of strawberry blonde hair in a plait. Curiously, he noted Susan's hair looked like it was all blonde from one angle and all red from another angle. Her eyes were slightly puffy, no doubt from mourning her Aunt Amelia, but otherwise seemed to be holding together fairly well. Susan's eyes looked up and met Harry's from across the security gates. Harry gave a slight wave to her, which she returned.

Once Harry and Dumbledore had gone through security, Mad-Eye hobbled to Dumbledore, pulling him aside and whispering urgently. It was then with surprise that as Harry turned toward the rest of the group that he found himself in yet another hug. Harry considered himself quite the lucky bloke receiving so many hugs from so many lovely ladies.

"Wotcher, Harry." Tonks greeted. It struck Harry that Tonks, being Sirius' cousin, would be mourning as well. He felt that familiar feeling of guilt when Tonks, sensing what Harry was feeling, stopped him. "I know I haven't had a chance to see you since that night, but, Harry, understand the only person at fault for us being here is Bellatrix and Voldemort. Remember that, okay?"

Harry nodded, feeling slightly better. In an attempt to lighten the mood, he took in Tonks' appearance of blonde hair. "Bit of a new look for you, isn't it?"

"Oh, this, well, I needed to give the appearance of being related to Susan while we traveled here." Tonks replied. "But you're right, since that's not needed anymore…" Tonks shook her head and her blonde hair turned into jet black. Harry was taken back for a second because he'd never seen Tonks with black hair and found that it suited her. It gave her an exotic look he'd never noticed before.

"Is that your normal hair color?" asked Harry.

"Actually it is." Tonks smiled. "We weren't named Blacks for nothing. What do you think? I don't usually wear my normal hair, but under the circumstances, it seems appropriate."

"It looks…good. Well, great, actually."

While Tonks conjured a mirror to check out her look, Susan rose from the bench and slowly approached Harry. "Hi, Harry, I'm sorry about your godfather. My aunt told me she was actually in the process of trying to get him exonerated when she…she…"Susan wiped her eyes with the back of her hand when Harry, before he realized it, was the one giving the hug instead of receiving it.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for your Aunt Amelia. At my trial last year, she led the vote to drop the charges against me, seemed to be one of the few whom actually believed me. If it helps, I mean, if you want or need to talk, I can lend you my ear since we both seem to understand how the other is feeling at the moment." Harry spoke and felt her nod against his neck and shoulder, as they still embraced, and heard a muffled "Thank You."

Harry enjoyed the warm hug he was in, taking in the sweet flowery smell of her hair when Dumbledore's voice interrupted his musings.

"I think it best that we proceed to where the wills are to be read. If you will all please follow me." Professor Dumbledore led the way to the lifts, and once inside stated "level five" to nobody in particular. Once they reached the desired floor, they walked down some long hallways with Dumbledore in the lead followed by Moody, Tonks, and Remus, with Harry and Susan making up the rear.

While making their way, Susan continued the conversation she and Harry had started earlier. "I really might take you up on what you said, lending your ear and all. Hope you don't regret it." A half-smile formed on her face.

"Well, it's the least I could do for your help in guarding my back against Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle when we took the train home from Hogwarts." Harry replied.

"That was due to your excellent instruction in the DA. I couldn't sit by and let my favorite instructor go by the wayside could I? Besides, I was only protecting my future education." Susan's half smile grew as she playfully swatted his arm.

Harry grinned back. "I guess this means I may have to consider continuing with the DA this year. We can't allow your skills to backslide now, can we?"

Susan slowed down, surprise showing on her face. Harry felt a hand placed on his arm as she turned to face him. "You mean you're going to keep the DA going? I figured with Umbridge gone, you wouldn't want to?" Her surprise morphed into excitement at the prospect.

Seeing Susan's excitement, Harry couldn't help but smile. "I was thinking over the summer that with the war coming to a head, everyone will need all the help we can get. But it all depends on who our defense teacher is this year and if Dumbledore will sign off on allowing the DA to continue. I think he will though. Besides, those times in the DA were some of the few good memories I had last year."

Susan's smile radiated and squeezed Harry's arm, which remained in her hand. They both slowly turned to join with the rest of the group congregating at the door to where the will-readings were to take place.

Harry took a deep breath as they entered the room. Everyone seated themselves in the semi-circle-arranged chairs, facing a table at the front. The table was presently unoccupied, but Harry heard Mad-Eye say that the Ministry-assigned solicitor was running a few minutes late. Harry looked around the room, and seeing everyone whispering, the reality of Sirius' death crept upon him. He took another deep breath and observed the audience seated in the chairs. In addition to himself and Susan seated on the end, Dumbledore was to his immediate left with Moody, Tonks and Remus, following down the line.

Harry turned to Susan and again noticed her hair now had a light streak of red amidst her nearly white blond hair. "I've never seen your hair like that before. Has it always been kind-of blonde and red at the same time?"

Susan gave a sly smile. "You can thank the Weasley twins for that. During last year, they offered me five Galleons to test one of their hair products. Since I was hard-up for money, I agreed, while forgetting to ask if they had an antidote. This was the result. It didn't work out as they planned. It was supposed to be able to change one's hair color with a charm, like how Tonks morphs her hair color. Instead, it sort-of changes on its own from deep red to white blonde or anything in between, depending on how the light reflects off of it. Anyway, I actually kind-of like it, but told the twins that I wanted a 15% commission on all sales of this particular product. They agreed, on the condition I wouldn't tell my aunt."

"What did you tell her when she saw you?" Harry asked.

"School accident," She smirked. "I figured that would be the most plausible."

"Well, it looks good. Right now your hair appears almost white." Harry said.

"I've been working on a way to modify it so the red and blonde blend together more." Susan responded.

Harry heard voices behind the door and realized that the wills were about to be read. Harry finally steadied himself for what was to come, when the door opened. His blood ran cold as he took in the sight of two people whom he hoped never to lay his eyes on again.

"What are they doing here?" Harry hissed to Dumbledore, who had his hand out to keep Harry from jumping out of his seat.

"Narcissa Malfoy is invited here as she is included as a beneficiary of the will. Apparently Sirius has bequeathed something to her."

"But what about…" Harry never finished as it was answered by the sound that haunted him all last year. It was the voice that made him want to strangle her into silence.

"Hem-Hem." With the smuggest smile Harry had ever received, the Ministry-assigned solicitor Dolores Umbridge, draped in all of her pink glory, took her place at the front of the room. "Thank you all for coming. If you will all be seated, we will now proceed with the reading of the wills."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry turned sharply to Dumbledore. He seethed with anger with his hand itching for his wand to blast the bright pink image in front of him to Hades and back.

"How is she the solicitor?" Harry fumed. "You know she has an agenda against me, against the Order! For all we know, she could be a Death Eater!"

"Calm yourself, Harry," Dumbledore reassured. "As much as I dislike this arrangement, it is out of my hands. Dolores Umbridge remains secretary to new Minister Rufus Scrimgeour, albeit she is now the Junior Undersecretary rather than Senior. However, she still holds considerable influence, some of which she used to be here today."

Harry glanced in Umbridge's direction, watching her neatly arrange the folders she came in with on the desk. She smirked at no one in particular. Looking from Umbridge to Narcissa Malfoy, Harry saw a stoic expressionless face. It looked as if Narcissa was trying too hard not to show any anguish or disappointment.

"Hem-Hem." Everyone's attention turned to the front. That high girlish voice annoyed Harry to no end, but felt he'd have to make the best of it. "If I may," Umbridge continued, "I would like to express my deepest sympathies to Miss Bones and the terrible loss we at the Ministry have suffered…"

Harry rolled his eyes as Umbridge used the same condescending tone she used when first addressing the students at Hogwarts last year. Harry glanced at Susan and saw that her jaw grinded while maintaining a civil posture. She was unhappy with the arrangement as well.

"…Director Bones and I worked very closely with each other over the years, and she was the epitome of professionalism. It is my hope that her niece," Umbridge made an exaggerated nod in Susan's direction, "will follow in her aunt's footsteps and example. The many times we spent together both in and out of the office will be some of my most treasured memories."

Umbridge, satisfied with her speech, rummaged through the folders for the wills.

Susan whispered to Harry, "She and my aunt absolutely detested each other. Umbridge was passed over as Head of Magical Law Enforcement years ago and has never gotten over it. As Undersecretary, Umbridge constantly blocked any requests my aunt sent to the Minister, and as a result, my aunt always went over her head to get anything approved. My aunt loved her job, but hated the politics, and hated Umbridge even more. In fact, the only time they spent out of the office together was when Umbridge came by our home to blackmail my aunt into resigning. Long story, but it obviously didn't work."

Harry wasn't really surprised by the rubbish Umbridge spouted about admiration and respect. Not only was she trying to interfere with Sirius' will, but no doubt interfere with Amelia's as well. It was too good of an opportunity for Umbridge to let pass: revenge on both Harry and Amelia Bones in one shot.

"Now then," Umbridge said, "I have Director Bones' will right here. Let's see what secrets she holds, shall we? Hem-Hem, let's see, hmmm-hmmm…"

Dumbledore's voice broke the silence as they all waited for her to commence, "Madam Undersecretary, perhaps you should read it aloud, for the record of course."

"Yes, Professor, I was just double-checking for any errors. Very well, let us proceed." Umbridge's voice pierced the air as she read the will.

_In accordance with the laws and regulations approved by the Ministry of Magic, the Wizengamot, and the Goblin Nation, I, Amelia Susan Bones, do hereby give my last will and testament. It is with great sadness that I write this, but it is my hope that my death occurred in a meaningful fashion and that my life may be remembered as a positive one. _

_To my dearest niece, Susan, you are now the last living member of the Bones family dynasty. Your uncle Edgar, who was my older brother, along with your aunt, and three cousins, were killed just days after your first birthday. Your loving parents, my younger brother and his beloved wife, were killed by You-Know-Who three months previous when you were nine-months old and only 6 months before his downfall by Harry Potter. I hope you will hold your head high and never be ashamed of your family legacy. Remember us before you. We will always be with you in spirit, and even though we are no longer with you, our love for you will never diminish. _

Harry looked over and saw tears forming in Susan's eyes_._ Thinking over Amelia's words, he realized Susan's birthday was around the same time as his birthday. He quietly withdrew his wand and conjured a box of tissues for her, to which Susan gave Harry a sad smile and a quickly mouthed "_Thank you_."

_You have an incredible gift; I hope and pray you will forgive me for not allowing you to improve the world with it, as I know you so wanted to. We had our disagreements from time to time about it, but we both knew the consequences should it ever have gotten out during these trying times. I can no longer keep you from using it publicly, but if you do, please use the utmost caution until the coming war is over and Death Eaters are no longer around to abuse it for their own selfish purposes. _

At this point, Umbridge stopped reading and looked over at Susan. Umbridge was about to say something, but then stopped, took out a quill and wrote something down. Harry's eyes grew suspicious, and was about to speak when Umbridge picked up the will and continued reading.

_Therefore, to you, Susan, I bequeath to you the Bones family trust currently found in Gringotts. I also bequeath to you the home of my parents (your grandparents) owned outside Surrey, to which I have been secretly maintaining as a future wedding gift to you ever since we moved away from it when you were seven years old. I also leave all my personal material possessions to you, with the exception listed below, to do with as you like. _

_To my most trusted Auror, my dearest friend and confidant Alastair "Mad-Eye" Moody, I leave to you my personal Auror journals. Since they are already in your possession, they are yours to keep. Thank you for being the cherished friend that you were. I'm sorry I was not able to assist in your "extra-curricular" activities, but as we already discussed, I felt my position as Magical Law Enforcement Head would be compromised. My only other request is that you will watch over Susan as de-facto guardian until she comes of age. _

_Goodbye my dear ones, my love will be with you always. _

_Amelia Susan Bones_

Mad-Eye conjured a box of tissues and blew his nose, much to the surprise of Harry.

Umbridge paused, waiting for Moody to finish. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, but it appears that these requests may not be entirely valid."

Protests erupted over Umbridge's statement, but Umbridge ignored them. Picking up the will for Sirius Black, she announced it would now be read and any queries regarding both wills would be handled afterward. Harry knew something like this was going to happen, but had faith that Dumbledore would fix any problems. Considering the calm demeanor on Dumbledore's face, Harry's confidence that things would work grew.

Suddenly Susan clicked her tongue in a Centaur-like fashion. Umbridge immediately stood, and in a rushed voice, declared a ten-minute recess. Before anyone could speak, Umbridge ran out the door.

Dumbledore, determined to ease everyone's fears, quietly addressed the room. "I have every confidence that the wills are valid and will be enforced; the Ministry cannot afford to nullify them."

At this, Dumbledore silently conjured his knitting needles. He casually commented to Harry that Miss Granger had been giving him knitting tips this summer and was eager to try some new patterns.

Harry shook his head, and then turned to Susan to find out how she knew about Umbridge's fear of the Centaurs and the sounds they make.

Susan explained, "Hermione and I both have Arithmancy and Ancient Runes together, not to mention the standard classes of our houses. We've also been partners on class projects dozens of times since first year. Hermione briefly mentioned on the train ride home about your sojourn into the Forbidden Forest with Umbridge and the hospital incident afterward with Ron's clicking noise. I don't really know all that went on that night, but she did describe the Centaur incident."

"I didn't know you had those classes together, then again, it's not like Ron and I ever really took much of an interest in Hermione's other classes. Either way, that was a brilliant way to get Umbridge out of the room." Harry complimented.

"Yes, we'll have to remember that," Susan agreed. "Might come in handy another day."

As they continued talking, Harry considered asking about Susan's gift that both Dumbledore and the will mentioned, but decided Susan would tell him if it was necessary. Instead, he asked about another subject. "I don't mean to be insensitive or anything, but on the night your aunt died, can I ask why you weren't there?"

Susan sighed, "Hannah Abbott and I had gone to the movies for a girls' night out. Since she's half-blood and I grew up in a mostly Muggle area of Surrey, we both were familiar with some of the 'finer points' of Muggle entertainment."

Harry remembered Amelia's will mention a house in Surrey, and then replied, "Huh, I live with my relatives in Surrey."

"Privet Drive, I know." Susan swept her hand over her mouth and scrunched her eyes with guilt.

"How did you know that?" Harry questioned. "I mean, I think I may have seen some wizards around while growing up, now that I think about it, but nobody knew exactly where my house was. Well, except for members of the Order."

Susan covered her face and took a deep breath, realizing she'd have to explain. "My aunt and I lived in my grandparent's house until I was seven or so. It's on the outskirts of Surrey, actually. My aunt wanted me to live in a Muggle area so to give me experience living among them. I even went to a Muggle school for a little bit until my aunt got the job as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and wanted to live closer to the Ministry."

Something stirred in Harry's memory, but he couldn't quite catch it, like trying to hold water in one's fist. At the moment it didn't seem all that important.

"It's a good thing you didn't go to my school," Harry said. "My cousin and his gang would have made your Muggle experience one you'd wish to forget." Harry smiled as he said this, but his smile faltered as he saw Susan's expression, a mixture of guilt in her eyes with a half-smile. Then, the watery memory in Harry's mind found itself a bucket, thanks in part to his recent conversation with Dudley. It all clicked into place.

"Wait a minute!" Harry exclaimed. "You have met Dudley, haven't you? It was you! You were the girl at my school, the only one who tried to befriend me!"

The memory rapidly came back.

"_Potter, Come here! Let's play a game of tag!" Harry sighed when Dudley yelled and his friends laughed. Seven-year-old Harry left school for the day to walk home. It was Halloween, and maybe, just maybe, his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would let him go trick-or-treating this year. Harry knew tag was another word for "let's beat up Harry." Harry ran but didn't see an opening since he was surrounded. He winced, knowing this was going to be painful, but he'd dealt with pain before and he'd deal with it again. After the first few blows, he anticipated when they'd hit and Harry prepared for them._

"_Hey, stupid! Leave him alone! Unless you think six against one is fair," said an unknown voice._

_Harry, Dudley and the rest of Dudley's gang looked behind them to see a blonde girl looking defiant and brave. Harry's heart skipped a beat. No one had ever come to his defense before. He groaned knowing that it wouldn't be long before Dudley scared her off. She'd been in his classes the last couple years and Harry had talked to her a little but that was it. He couldn't even remember her name._

"_Oi, look, Potter? You got a girlfriend!" Dudley shouted as the group howled. Harry's and the girl's faces blushed red as Dudley and his gang advanced towards her. _

_They tried to catch her but she somehow kept slipping out their grasps. A couple times one of the gang members would yelp as if being burned when they did get a hand on her._

"_Come on, guys, let's go. This is boring," Dudley said. Harry was forgotten as the group didn't want to embarrass themselves in failing to catch a girl. She slowly walked to Harry and knelt down as he held his side, grimacing._

"_Thanks for distracting them," Harry said._

"_You're welcome," replied the girl. She slowly helped him stand. Harry stared at her dark green eyes before clearing his head. Then he headed home. He figured she was being nice but wasn't interested in being his friend. Nobody ever was._

"_Hey, wait up." She walked next to him. "I'm sorry for all you've had to go through, and I wish I could be there with you for all you have to face in the future."_

"_Thanks, but I'll deal with my relatives the best I can." Harry smiled, happy that he actually was talking to someone who seemed to want to be friends with him and not repelled._

_The girl shook her head, "That's not what I mean…"_

"_What do mean then?" asked Harry._

_The girl smiled as she looked behind Harry and waved. Harry swung to see a well-dressed lady with a monocle wave back._

"_I've got to go…I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't be friends with you."_

_Harry's smiled faltered. He knew it was too good to be true._

"_No… I mean, I'm moving. I may not see you again," replied the girl._

_Harry wiped the tears forming and was surprised when she did the same._

"_My auntie's waiting for me. But I'll write you, I promise," she reassured him. _

_Harry shook his head. "My uncle won't allow it. He'll just throw the letters away."_

_The girl had a disappointed look. "Oh, okay." She hung her head and whispered, "Bye, Harry."_

_Harry hung his head too and was about to walk away when, to his shock and surprise, she embraced him. Nobody had ever hugged him before, never even shown him affection before, and was surprised when he returned it in full force._

_As they slowly parted, he stared at those dark green eyes one last time and before he realized it, she kissed him. It was brief and it felt electric, but before he could react she ran towards her aunt without looking back. _

_Harry stood there staring for a full ten minutes after she had gotten into the car and left. Finally Harry's tears came hard and fast. He wasn't even exactly sure of her name. Alice? He thought it started with an "A."_

"_Hey, Potter…you crying like a baby?" Harry heard Dudley's teasing voice. "Good thing I scared that girl off before she saw you being a crybaby! You know Mum and Dad won't let you go trick-or-treating tonight if they see you like this."_

_Thus, Dudley witnessed Harry on the best and worst day of his life._

The memory made sense to Harry now, except for a couple things.

"Look, Harry," Susan said. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't think you'd remember me. My aunt and I moved away the next day. Once we started Hogwarts and you didn't recognize me, I figured you had forgotten about that and I didn't want to come on as some Boy-Who-Lived-hanger-on trying to impress everyone that we had met before."

"How could I ever forget you?" Harry said incredulously. "You were my first real friend, even if it was for a few minutes. Besides, you were my first kiss." Harry smirked as he bumped shoulders with her and waggled his eyebrows in a comical way.

"Ohh, I can't believe I did that." Susan covered her face with her hands, but her smile was still clearly showing. "Well, I was only seven, but still, how embarrassing."

Harry sensed her discomfort and felt the need for a change in conversation. "So, how did you know the street I lived on anyway? Did your aunt tell you, seeing as she worked at the Ministry?"

"No, she refused to tell anyone, kept that information private," Susan replied. "That one day when you turned the teacher's hair blue and you got sent home, I went to the principal's office to try to say that it was my fault so you wouldn't get in trouble. While waiting outside his office next to the secretary's desk, I saw your school file sitting open."

"Oh, that's actually really, uh, nice that you tried to do that," stumbled Harry. "By the way, I'm certain your name wasn't Susan in school, what was it again? Alice…Ann…"

"It was Amy." Susan revealed.

"Amy!" Harry said right after she did. "That's right. Why did you have a different name?"

"It was short for Amelia, my middle name. I was named after my aunt. She's Amelia Susan Bones. I'm Susan Amelia. I went by Amy because my aunt didn't want any rogue Death Eaters to happen upon and recognize me."

"But why? What's so important…?" Harry began.

At that moment, Dolores Umbridge re-entered the room, her face a bit damp, no doubt from splashing water on it after Susan's clicking noise. Umbridge must have relived her worst memory. "Everyone, we will now continue on with the reading of Sirius Black's will."

The rest of the audience, those who were standing, stretching or talking privately in a corner, returned to their seats.

As Umbridge picked up Sirius' will to read, Harry took a deep breath. He didn't expect the tissue box he gave to Susan to be gently placed on his lap, but Susan figured he might need them. Harry hoped he wouldn't, but appreciated it all the same.

Harry quickly whispered back to Susan that he would still like to continue their conversation at another time. Her nod signified agreement. Umbridge's voice once again grated on Harry as she read.

_In accordance with the laws and regulations approved by the Ministry of Magic, the Wizengamot, and the Goblin Nation, I_, _Sirius Orion Black, do hereby give my last will and testament. To all who are listening to this, please tell me that I went out fighting. The thought of me sitting around the house and dying by an accidental fall down the stairs is too embarrassing to think about. I have a lot of things to say, but don't want to bore anyone, especially If whoever reading this has one of those really high pitched annoying voices._

Harry was one of many snickers that permeated the room. He hoped that Sirius was looking down right now to see how close to the mark he was on that one. Umbridge chose to ignore any bits of laughter she heard and stoically continued.

_To begin with the departing gifts: To Albus Dumbledore, it is my request that you continue your guardianship of Harry Potter. As his Godfather, I was not able to fulfill my duties to my liking. Being locked up in Azkaban and locked up again during the last year caused me to reflect on life. Nobody likes being a prisoner. I'm sure Harry could attest to this, therefore this guardianship is conditional on the grounds that Harry be allowed to leave his so-called relatives when HE decides to, not when you do,that is if he chooses to return to them at all. I'm sorry for this, Albus, but like you always said, you sometimes forget what it's like to be young. If this condition is not agreeable, then any guardianship of Harry Potter dies with me, and he is free to live his life as an adult._

At this, Harry's head shot up. He couldn't believe it. Sirius was giving him freedom from the Dursley's if he so chose, and if Dumbledore didn't agree to those terms, Harry would be considered an adult. Dumbledore would have no choice, and the fact that Harry would have some say in the matter in regards to living at Privet Drive meant the world to him. Harry's smile diminished somewhat when he saw Umbridge again pick up a quill and write something down. She was gleaming information about his and Susan's financial and legal status, which was unsettling to him. Umbridge then continued on.

_To my lovely dear cousin Nymphadora Tonks: I leave to you our favorite motorcycle, the one I would take you on rides when you were little. Dora, those are some of my favorite memories growing up, hearing your screaming laughter while seeing you lose control of your hair color. My only request is that you wear a helmet...and pants…and underwear…just be fully clothed. We don't want a repeat incident of what happened over Manchester when you were six years old. Talk to Hagrid about the motorcycle, he knows that it's to be passed on to you and has been taking care of it._

At this, Tonks grabbed the tissues Moody had on his lap and held a handful to cover her laughter, sobs, and blushing face occurring at the same time. Harry knew he was going to have to ask Tonks about Manchester sometime.

_Dora, you are a wonder to me, such a great talent as an Auror yet such a klutz at the same time when you are off duty. Thank you for making me laugh, showing me such joy in life, and allowing me to be your official prankster assistant while you attended Hogwarts, even if I was in prison at the time. If Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall only knew it was you all those times! I wish we could have gone through with our plans to come clean of those pranks. In addition to the motorcycle, I also leave you 100,000 galleons from the Black family trust. Consider it an early retirement gift should the war be lost and your only option is to flee. I know you never would leave, but I at least wanted that possibility to be available._

_To my best friend, fellow furry Marauder and prankster Remus Lupin: We've both been through so many struggles, trials and grief. You were my brother in all things but blood. My only regret was that I didn't trust you enough when James and Lily died. If so, then maybe the rat wouldn't have succeeded, or he would have spent all those years in Azkaban in my place. I guess we'll never know, but please forgive me. I know forgiveness probably doesn't need to be asked, but I do so all the same. To you, my brother, I leave 100,000 galleons as well as the entire Black wardrobe to use or do with as you please. I'm sick of those rags I always saw you in, and although the Blacks' sense of style wasn't always, well, in style, they're still rather expensive and I would hate to see them tossed out without getting some use. Sell them if you wish, but please get something decent. Also, have Tonks come by to give you some fashion tips. If Tonks isn't available, find some nice lovely bird to dress and treat you right. You deserve it._

Umbridge bristled at this last part. Apparently the thought of a werewolf mating up with a witch caused her no end of distress. She quickly wrote down something else, while Harry successfully was able to hold his tongue.

_And finally, to my Godson Harry Potter: I wish I was able to save your parents, to allow you to live the normal life you deserve. I have many regrets in my life, but the privilege of being your Godfather is something I will always treasure. So, to you, my young Marauder-in-training, I bequeath to you the entire vault of the Black family estate, minus what has been given to Remus and Tonks. I never was able to follow up on the total amount, but since it's been left virtually untouched for 15 years gathering interest, I'm sure you'll be set for life. I also give to you, my Godson, the Black family home of No. 13 Grimmauld Place, our two family villas in Tuscany and Marseille, as well as anything else currently in my possession that I may have forgotten to mention. _

Umbridge paused to write some things down. Harry half moved out of his seat while staring at Dumbledore. Narcissa Malfoy and Umbridge both now knew of the location of Grimmauld place! Harry was about to say as much when Dumbledore placed a calming hand on Harry, his twinkling eyes saying he understood the concern, but not to worry.

Harry slowly slid back to his seat when Umbridge finished writing and addressed Harry directly. "Well now, I'm sure we'll be able to appeal that as well, won't we, Mr. Potter?"

Mad-Eye Moody had enough and spoke with sufficient force to wipe the smile off Umbridge's face. "Why don't you get back to reading the will and keep your personal opinions out of this! I don't think your boss would appreciate you questioning the will of a highly respected member of the Ministry and the inheritance of the Boy-Who-Lived."

Umbridge took offense and fired right back, "Mr. Moody, it is my job to question anything that may cause the Ministry to be put in a bad light. If we validate these wills—that may have been compromised or forged—it will only make more people doubt our efforts to not only manage our world, but hinder our efforts against 'You-Know-Who." That last part was said in a whisper with a satisfied expression.

Umbridge finished the last part of Sirius' will.

_For this Harry, I want you to live life the fullest, I wish for you peace in life that I never had. I couldn't have loved you any more if you were my own son._

_Last and least, to Narcissa Malfoy, let me first say that your husband is a scumbag, and will help to bring about the ruin of our world. Your son is following in his footsteps and if you don't do something quick, the Malfoy and Black names will be spoken with hatred and disdain for generations. We both had such high hopes and dreams growing up; you can't know what a disappointment you've become. Therefore, I leave you one sickle. Maybe it'll help you to buy a new soul. That is all I have to say._

_Thank you all for being here, and know that I look forward to seeing you all. But not too soon, may it be a long time and after a fullness of life that you and I meet again. _

_Sirius Orion Black_

Umbridge finished speaking and quickly and quietly gathered her papers together with the hope she would be able to leave without anyone contesting. However, the odds of that happening were nonexistent. As soon as she stood, Dumbledore spoke without even looking, his knitting needles clicking.

"Madam Umbridge, don't you have some papers for us to sign? I believe that is necessary to fulfill the requests of the deceased."

"As I said before, Professor," Umbridge retorted, "These wills are being contested by the Ministry, and nothing will be signed or turned over to the bequests until a thorough examination has been conducted."

Still not looking up, Dumbledore responded, "That is not a wise move, Dolores." The fact that Dumbledore addressed her by her first name and with a more serious tone than before got everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, Professor, but I will do what I must." Umbridge stated.

"Oh, I'm not trying to interfere with your duties." Dumbledore returned. "I'm only trying to save the Ministry, as well as the wizarding world at large, a load of grief and heartache."

Umbridge blustered a bit at this, but regained her resolve. "Professor, I thank you for your concern, but I assure you the Ministry is well prepared to handle any problems that come our way, whether it be from within or without!"

"Oh, it will definitely come from without." Dumbledore finally put down his knitting and looked at Umbridge in a way Harry had rarely seen—that of intense anger. The only time Harry had seen that look before was when Umbridge had attempted to manhandle Marietta Edgecombe last year when the DA was discovered. Marietta had pimples spelled out as "sneak" on her face.

"Those wills were validated by Gringotts." Dumbledore continued. "The Goblins have personally given their vouch of approval—for you to go against their wishes will seriously hamper the Ministry's attempts to sway them to our side. As you know, the Goblins have been convening as clans to debate with whom they will support in this impending war. No doubt they are closely monitoring any and all actions by both sides."

"The goblins," Umbridge responded, "have turned over their authority in this matter to us, and they have no more say in it than you do, Professor."

As Umbridge finished picking up her folders to leave, there was a knock on the door.

"Ahhh," Dumbledore said looking at his watch, "right on time." He waved his wand and the door opened revealing Bill Weasley. "Excellent timing, William, do you have their communiqué?"

Bill Weasley walked over to Dumbledore and pulled out a sealed letter from his jacket, the Gringotts stamp clearly showing on the back. "Right here, Professor."

Dumbledore took the letter and opened it, then fished for his glasses while speaking to Umbridge. "I think you may want to read this, Dolores."

Harry and everyone else were glued to their seats, riveted at this turn of events. It was like watching a wrestling match between two powerful entities, each trying to get the upper hand. Dumbledore read the message aloud.

_To the Ministry of Magic:_

_To whom this correspondence concerns, let it be known that we, the Goblins of Gringotts, have signed approved, and authorized the wills concerning Amelia Susan Bones, Magical Law Enforcement Director of the Ministry Of Magic and member of the Bones clan, and Sirius Orion Black, last surviving member of the Black clan. It is our position that said wills shall be enforced and followed through upon. To ignore such a request would be a supreme offense against the Goblin nation and will be given strong consideration as we decide whether the Goblin nation will support the Ministry or He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Be advised that although Gringotts has suspended all but the most basic of banking services, we still expect our governing laws and rules, such as these wills, to be honored. We anxiously await your decision and request Mr. William Weasley remain at the Ministry until a decision is made and delivered to us. We sincerely hope it will not take long._

_Rumgard-Goblin Chief - Banking Clan _

Dolores Umbridge paled. She grabbed the letter out of Dumbledore's hand and read it herself. Stuttering a bit, she nervously said that she would have to discuss this with the Minister. She wrote a hurried note on a piece of parchment and charmed it to fly to the Minister's office. She then sat at the desk and waited. Harry, seeing her defeat in sight, smiled as it looked like the wills would be enforced after all. He was amazed that Dumbledore prepared for this eventuality. Harry looked over at Bill, who had sat down and was talking with Tonks. When Harry came over, they looked up. Bill patted Tonks on the arm and Harry overheard him say "He'll come around when he gets here. I know for a fact he hasn't forgotten you." Harry didn't get a chance to think on it when Bill stood and shook Harry's hand.

"Harry, good to see you," Bill grinned. "I don't know if you've heard from Ron or not, but he sends his best and hopes to see you soon."

"Actually, I was able to see Ron briefly this morning," said Harry. He answered Bill's confused face, "Dumbledore. He, Ron and Hermione came by my home before Dumbledore brought me here."

"Well, at least you're getting out and about a bit." Bill replied. "Me, I'm stuck running between Gringotts and the Ministry, that is when the Goblins decide they need to contact the Ministry. Most days, I'm sitting at Gringotts studying my French, or catching up on the books I've missed. Mind you, I'm not complaining, they pay me more than when I was working in Egypt. Plus, it allows me to be closer to home and such."

An idea came to Harry—one that he thought might actually help both of them. "Hey, since you're at Gringotts with not much to do, would you like to take a small side job as my accountant?"

Bill's face showed that he was intrigued and nodded for Harry to explain.

"Assuming that everything works out with these inheritances," Harry shared, "it looks like I'm going to have to sort through all the Black Estate finances, and I've never really had much practice in money matters. I'll pay you of course, whatever you think is fair. Besides, the wait to access one's vault, is what, three to four hours I've heard?"

Bill contemplated, "It's closer to five actually. I think I might be able to help you out. It's not as if I don't have the time, but you don't have to pay me, not really. The goblins are paying me more than enough. I actually feel kind-of guilty sometimes sitting around, and since I don't have to wait in line, I'll be able to access your vault immediately should you need anything. Just send me an owl when you receive all the financial statements, and I'll come by and look at them and make some copies to sort through."

Susan wandered over from talking briefly with Mad-Eye and overheard the last part of the discussion. She whispered something in Harry's ear while her eyes darted back and forth from Bill to Harry.

Harry introduced, "Errr, Bill, this is Susan Bones. She wondered if you could go through her statements as well. After you've finished with mine, that is."

Bill looked at Susan with a smile. "I think that can be arranged, but you could've asked me directly."

"I know," Susan replied, "but I didn't want to make it look like I was imposing or rudely jumping on the bandwagon."

"It's no problem," Bill returned. "Fortunately in Egypt as a curse-breaker, when the treasures were found, we had to go through, itemize and appraise them for our reports. You're lucky I have a bit of an accounting background. "

After thanking Bill, Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye that Narcissa Malfoy, staring at something silver, had placed it underneath her robes. She then rose, signified to Dolores Umbridge to keep the sickle, and abruptly left the room. He wouldn't have thought much of it, except the look on Narcissa's face was not of anger but that of tears. Harry surmised she was simply sad at receiving no inheritance, considering her husband was in jail and all finances had been frozen. Harry noted that until Narcissa left, she had not said a single word to anyone the entire time, including Tonks, who was her niece. Dumbledore was right; this war had torn families apart.

Moments after Narcissa left, the door opened and newly appointed Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, entered the room. Harry observed that Scrimgeour carried a presence that demanded attention and respect, and Harry felt slightly intimidated. He had read in the _Daily Prophet_ that former Minister Fudge was forced to resign a week after Voldemort's Ministry appearance, and that Scrimgeour had been appointed in his stead after the death of leading candidate Amelia Bones.

Harry watched Scrimgeour stride over to Umbridge and whisper in a heated fashion for a minute or so before the Minister cleared his throat to address everyone in the room. "It has come to my attention that the Goblins feel we are not honoring their mandates. This is not the case, and after reviewing the wills that have been read, they will be immediately fulfilled with our apologies for any delays and inconvenience this may have caused. The Ministry gives our sympathies to you all for your loss. Mr. Weasley, if you will please deliver our message to the Goblins, and let them know that we are doing all we can to maintain order and calm in this stressful time. Those who need to come forward to sign the appropriate documents, please do so now."

As the Minister left the room, Harry noted that Umbridge had a red fuming face which contrasted with the pink of her outfit. Relieved that there would be no further complications, Harry waited to sign the paperwork. Bill said his goodbyes and left to return to Gringotts with the message the Minister had delivered.

After saying to no one in particular that everything was in order, Umbridge left the room in a huff. Harry winced as the door slammed.

"Thank you, Professor," Susan said, "I appreciate all your help in this matter."

After everyone else echoed Susan's sentiments, Dumbledore stated he was happy to oblige and hoped his own will, when that day would come for it to be read, would proceed smoothly. Harry failed to notice Dumbledore staring at the red glove on his left hand as he spoke.

"If everyone has the extra time," Dumbledore said to all in the room," I would be happy to treat everyone to lunch while we are here. I realize the cafeteria isn't exactly fine cuisine, but Miss Tonks has informed me that they finally replaced the less-than-savory egg salad with a delectable sub-par meat loaf that I have yet to try."

Everyone happily agreed and spent the next hour eating traditional low-standard cafeteria food while enjoying small talk. Harry realized that sometimes everyone needs to get away from life and be able to simply talk about nothing, if even for an hour. He particularly took pleasure in the friendly debate between Remus and Tonks against Mad-Eye about whether Snape really does wash his hair or if the grease is simply a natural phenomenon. Susan eventually joined Mad-Eye's side after it appeared he was about to lose. Harry had no idea how they got onto that subject of Snape's hair, but then decided he probably didn't want to know. Dumbledore, predictably, remained neutral, citing his title as Headmaster precluded from making personal judgments about the Potion Master's questionable grooming and hygiene habits. As lunch finished, Dumbledore looked at his watch and mentioned it was time to go to Grimmauld Place and erect the _Fidelius_ Charm.

"Sir," Harry asked, "how come we didn't go straight there after the wills were read?"

"The _Fidelius_ Charm is quite arduous and works much better on a full stomach. Now, Harry, have you decided on who will be your Secret-Keeper?"

Harry hadn't really given it much thought, but felt the answer was obvious. "I think it should be Hermione, sir. She's one of the few people I can trust. I'm sorry, Remus. It's not that I don't trust you, I do, really, but at Hogwarts, if someone needs to get into the house right away, it will be easier to find Hermione than to owl you."

Harry worried that Remus would be offended, to which Remus put Harry's mind at ease. "It's okay, Harry. In fact, that's who I would have suggested as well. I may not always be around, so I think you've chosen wisely."

Dumbledore also approved, "An excellent choice, Harry. I would have suggested Miss Granger or Miss Lovegood."

"Luna? Why? I guess I never thought about it," questioned Harry.

"Harry, her mind is stronger than you realize," Dumbledore replied. "Don't underestimate her. That reminds me, when we get to Grimmauld Place, we have more to discuss about your upcoming school year, as well as whatever it is that you did not have time to tell me when we arrived at your home this morning."

Harry hadn't told Dumbledore about the dream from last night and hoped he hadn't forgotten any details.

Dumbledore continued, "I shall contact my brother and arrange for Miss Granger and the others to meet us at Grimmauld Place as soon as possible. I believe we should leave now to prepare for the spell so it will be ready when they arrive."

Dumbledore raised his wand and conjured a beautiful Phoenix Patronus. It was every bit as bright as one would expect coming from Dumbledore, but instead of flying out the door or through the ceiling, it disappeared through an invisible window not two feet away from where Dumbledore stood.

"Now then, if everyone would grab hold of this Portkey string, we shall be on our way," said Dumbledore.

"Sir, what about Fawkes?" Harry asked. "He transported you around this morning. Wouldn't he be a safer way to get there?"

"Alas, Harry, I'm afraid after Fawkes returned your friends to the cottage, he had to return to my study, as his Burning Day is imminent. I would hate for him to be stuck somewhere where he could be in danger. Now, everyone, if you would please."

"One moment, Dumbledore," Mad-Eye stated. "Tonks, you take point, I'll take the other end. You two…" he said indicating Harry and Susan, "…take middle with Dumbledore and Remus on either side of you. Remember Constant…"

"Vigilance!" shouted everyone in unison. Moody simply smiled.

"Good, I'm glad at least some of you are finally listening."

"Now then, if we are all ready, I believe we have about ten seconds." Dumbledore quietly counted down until Harry felt the familiar tug of the Portkey Dumbledore had made. Before Harry realized it, he lost his balance and fell to the ground. He felt some added weight as Susan fell on top of him. Lying on his back, Harry stared into a sea of dark green eyes, not all that different from his own, only a much darker shade. Harry temporarily forgot where he was until he heard a snicker of laughter somewhere and saw Susan being pulled to her feet by Remus on one side and Tonks on the other.

"Sorry, Harry. I hope I didn't hurt you." Harry wasn't sure if Susan was blushing or not since her hair was currently red and partially covering her face, but figured his face might be an equal shade of red as well. Harry silently shook his head, still thinking about those eyes he stared into moments ago.

"I'm fine." Harry answered. Remus stuck his hand out and helped Harry stand, ignoring a quip from Tonks about Potters and redheads.

Moody, not surprisingly, with wand at the ready and spinning his eye around, made sure there weren't any nearby threats.

Dumbledore gave instructions while pulling out his pocket watch. "Now, Miss Granger and the rest should be arriving momentarily. In the meantime…"

The sound of a Portkey interrupted Dumbledore, and Harry spun around to see the five bodies of his friends sprawled on the ground. Harry smiled, feeling better about himself that his friends had no more luck at keeping their balance than he and Susan did.

"Ron, ewww! Get off me." Ginny was none too happy about her brother landing on her, while Neville helped Luna and Hermione stand with each hand.

"Ginny, that's not my…never mind, you roll over, no, the other way," Ron yelled.

"Ron, would you stop moving around and just let me move," Ginny answered.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Ron and Ginny.

"Wow, you two, I heard the Weasleys were a tight-knit family, but I never knew!" Susan joked.

"Oi! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Ron looked irritated as he squirmed with Ginny.

"So does this mean that Ron is taken?" Luna sported a disappointed look as she observed Ron and Ginny, whose squirming had started to turn into a less than friendly brother-sister wrestling match.

Harry was surprised when he looked at Luna to see that she had a small smirk. When she noticed Harry looking, the smirk quickly disappeared back to her typical daydream-type expression. Harry almost did a double take, but forgot as Ron and Ginny regained his attention.

Fearing that curses may emerge between the dueling Weasleys, Tonks finally came to the rescue. Ginny gave a slight scream as she felt her body being pulled away from Ron, thanks to a summoning charm.

"Thanks, Tonks." Ginny huffed. "I don't suppose you can do anything about my future nightmares I'm going to have now can you? Or perhaps erase that last memory?"

Perturbed, Ginny walked over to Neville and whispered while discreetly looking to Harry when she wasn't scowling at Ron.

Dumbledore, who had been talking to Remus about Order business, spoke to everyone when he noticed that the temporary excitement had ended.

"Excellent," Dumbledore exclaimed. "It appears we are all together. Now we must hurry to perform the _Fidelius_. Harry, if you please, with your wand go to each corner of the property and say this spell: _Redimio, Evanui, Memor._" Dumbledore then showed Harry the wand movements.

Harry did as asked. Dumbledore held up his own wand, pointing it at the roof of Grimmauld Place, mumbling something no one could understand. As Harry went to each corner and cast the spell, a white light rose from the corner and ended exactly above the center of the roof, giving the look of a teepee. As Harry finished the spell, he noticed that Dumbledore was sweating and his body shook slightly. The spell clearly took a toll on Dumbledore, but Harry stopped himself from intervening. Dumbledore then said in a loud voice, startling them all, "_Totus ut unus-absum_."

There was a bright flash and Grimmauld Place rippled as if disappearing. It wasn't completely gone, but Harry could see through it.

"Harry, we have one last part to do." Dumbledore heaved, but waved Remus off who came over to assist. "Thank you, Remus, but I am fine. Actually, I could do with a cold cup of water."

After Dumbledore took a few sips from the water that Remus conjured, Dumbledore motioned Hermione to get her wand out. "Miss Granger, Harry has asked that you be the Secret-Keeper for Grimmauld Place. Is this satisfactory to you?" At Hermione's nod and smile to Harry, she got her wand out and waited for Dumbledore to continue, eager to participate in the new spell.

"Touch your wand to the tip of Miss Granger's wand." Dumbledore continued. "I want you both to touch the tips of your wands together while you, Harry, say the final incantation '_Tantum vos have plenus scientia communico._' Hermione, you will then respond with '_I__n __fides quod fides, vos specialis Ego vadum servo._'"

They both practiced saying it a couple times and nodded when they felt they had it correct. They touched wand tips and Harry began to say the spell when there were a series of apparition pops from across the street. Dumbledore cast a shield spell when a red curse hit his knee, making him fall to the ground in pain.

Moody's voice penetrated the air, as everyone turned to see what was happening. "Wands out! We got company!"

Harry's blood chilled when he heard the cackling laughter of the one Death Eater he hoped to battle. Bellatrix Lestrange was across the street flanked on either side by Peter Pettigrew and a half dozen Death Eaters. She shouted, "Kill the adults! Leave the children for The Dark Lord!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry aimed his wand straight at Bellatrix's heart. He glanced sideways and saw that he was protected on both sides by his friends and the Order, all with their wands out as well. While unable to stand, Dumbledore determined to do what he could from his place on the ground. Harry smiled, figuring that a damaged and immobile Dumbledore was still no match for Voldemort's lackeys. Harry returned his look across the street to where the Death Eater's spread out, each looking for the best tactical position. All of a sudden, a huge shield arose in front of Harry and the Order when the Death Eaters cast their spells.

"Everyone create a personal shield behind Dumbledore's!" Moody yelled and each did so, hoping the shields would hold back the Death Eaters. "Wait till my mark before engaging. Spread out sideways, but partner up, try to divide and overwhelm them, and remember _Constant Vigilance." _

The sizzling and popping of the spells hit Dumbledore's wide shield as Harry and Neville made their way behind a car on the street waiting for Moody's signal. Everyone else found their own strategic places from which to do battle.

"Now!" Moody shouted. Dumbledore took down his shield and the battle began.

The spells flew fast and ferocious. Harry and Neville ran around from the car, Neville maintained their defense while Harry attacked, looking for an opening to curse Bellatrix, who positioned herself near the back of the group.

"_Stupefy_!" "_Reducto_!" Harry ducked in the nick of time and rolled. Regaining his feet, Harry saw Neville was having a hard time keeping up with the shields casting, "_Protego_! _Protego totalum_!"

In the back of his mind, Harry could hear the battle raging, but was too busy to see what was happening.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" The green light was coming straight for Harry. To Harry's horror, he had seen it coming too late and steeled himself for the end. His body slammed onto the ground, the spell barely skimming his hair.

"Thanks, Nev!" Harry said as they both quickly stood and regrouped themselves. Harry took a moment to look around. Luna and Ginny had their hands full, while it seemed Ron and Susan were working their opponents into a retreat. A few yards away, Remus had become disarmed by Pettigrew, and Harry heard Remus yell in pain as Pettigrew's silver hand gripped Remus' wrist. Harry was about to stun Pettigrew when another spell flew over Pettigrew's shoulder, causing him to wince. Remus brought his fist around to Pettigrew's jaw, forcing him to let go.

"Harry! Eyes ahead! Focus!" Tonks yelled right before she cast another shield and resumed the fight.

Harry and Neville rejoined the main battle. Harry looked for Bellatrix and instead saw Hermione thrown back, hitting her head on the curb from a random spell she hadn't seen coming from her side. Hermione had nearly immobilized her opponent, but the Death Eater she fought stood from the ground and laughed as he was free to now finish her off. Harry wasted no time. The Death Eater didn't see Harry throw a _Reductor_, but sadly Harry missed. Fortunately, it turned the Death Eater's attention from Hermione to Harry. Harry threw another _Reductor_, but the Death Eater didn't bother with a shield seeing it would be two feet short. He realized his mistake a moment too late when the concrete from the street blasted into hundreds of fragments right into his chest and face. His screaming blended into the background of spells and yells while he rolled on the ground.

"Hermione!" Harry was about to make sure she was okay, when another shot grazed his check. He felt a small trickle of blood, and then heard the cackle of the woman he wanted to take out. Neville heard it, too. They were both about to attack Bellatrix, when another spell from another direction missed, and caused Harry and Neville to turn away from Bellatrix and fight two more Death Eaters.

Harry and Neville found their opening against the two Death Eaters who were both about to cast simultaneous spells, when a bunch of marbles appeared under the Death Eaters' feet, causing them to fall on their backs.

"_Stupefy_! _Incarcerous_!" The two Death Eaters were easily disarmed and bound, the marbles still rolling around them. Seeing those two captured, Harry heard the pops of the rest of the Death Eaters retreating, all except one.

"Look, Harry, Bellatrix is sneaking off!" Neville hissed.

Bellatrix watched them, a contemptuous smirk on her face. Harry and Neville positioned themselves in front of her with their wands raised. Bellatrix did the same.

"You're outnumbered and abandoned. Surrender now!" Neville yelled.

Bellatrix sneered at them, before raising her wand a little higher, and then…she turned and ran.

Harry and Neville looked at her, at each other, looked back at her retreating form, and then simultaneously ran after her.

"Harry, Neville, wait, NO!" Tonks hurried behind them, but the fury and adrenaline pumping in their veins was too much and too fast for Tonks.

"Careful around the corner," Harry yelled as they slowed down. A spell from ahead hit the bricks right before Harry looked around, causing them both to jump back. Harry looked back behind him, seeing that the rest of the Death Eaters had apparated out, while three lay motionless on the ground. Harry noticed that Hermione was still on the ground too, while Ron and Luna sat on the ground in obvious pain.

Meanwhile, Tonks was almost alongside Harry and Neville when Neville yelled "Clear!" and again ran after Bellatrix. Ahead, Bellatrix stood behind a metal-grated fence, its gate closed. Harry hated her laugh and longed for the chance to shut her up.

"You going somewhere?" Harry taunted.

"Didn't figure you for a coward!" Neville added. "Now come on, fight us! What, two school kids too much for you?" Harry hoped the goading would distract her enough for one of them to get in a lucky shot. Unfortunately, Bellatrix said nothing. With a smile on her face, she held her hand and motioned with her finger for them to come forward, as a seductress would motion for her lover.

Harry walked toward the gate to open it when Neville did the unexpected.

"_Accio_ _Bellatrix_!"

Harry was stunned to see Bellatrix propelled into the air towards him. She was about to crash into the gate and Harry hoped it would do some damage. He quickly cast a _stupefy_ spell at her while she flailed through the air.

"Noooo!" Bellatrix's voice echoed, but that's all that was left of her as she slammed into the metal gate fence. The second she hit the gate, both she and the gate disappeared. The stunning spell Harry had cast hit the ground a split second later. A hissing sounded on the damp grass, and then the silence of the evening was broken with Tonk's ever growing footsteps.

"What happened? Where'd she go? Where's the gate?" Neville asked.

They walked to the now empty gate between the metal fence, examining it a bit closer.

"I don't know, Nev, the gate disappeared." Harry answered. "Did she apparate away, taking the gate with her? Wait, hang on, you don't think the gate was a Portkey was it?"

"Harry, if you're right," said Neville, "Then her running here was meant to be a trap, and you were about to touch it."

Tonks' heavy breathing reached them as she came from behind.

"You two," she said between breaths, "I ought to kill you for running off like that!" Tonks looked livid, her hair changing to fire red to show her emotion.

Harry knew Tonks was right. It was stupid of them to run off after Bellatrix alone. Not only did they let their emotions and thoughts of revenge get in the way, they abandoned the rest of the Order.

"The gate, Tonks, it might have been a trap, a Portkey." Neville said. "Harry almost touched it to open it."

"Oww!" Harry and Neville rubbed the back of their heads as Tonks bonked them at the same time.

"Of course it's a trap. Didn't you learn anything from the Ministry?" Tonks cast a spell at the fence, investigating it more thoroughly than Harry and Neville did. "The gate must have been set up to send you straight to Voldemort. By the way, Neville, how did you know to _Accio_ her to it? Make it backfire on her?"

"What," Neville replied, "Oh, I didn't. I just thought the gate looked pretty strong and hoped it would knock her out if I _Accio'd_ her into it. I'm sorry. I thought it was the quickest way to subdue her."

Neville hung his head, apparently ashamed that he had been the means of allowing her to escape. Tonks put her arms around their shoulders as she led them back to the house. "It's okay, Neville. Nobody knew, and if that gate wasn't a Portkey, you'd have captured the most dangerous Death Eater out there."

Neville let out a small smile at the thought of capturing his parents' tormentor.

"Is everyone okay?" Harry asked remembering Hermione on the ground.

"Everyone will live, but we need to get back." Tonks answered.

They returned to Grimmauld, and Harry saw the carnage of what had occurred.

The car Harry and Neville had briefly been behind was now a "car-beque", the smoke rising with the flames clicking and snapping. Two homes on the street also had damage to their sidings, as well as several pockmarks littering the lawns and roadway. There was still a large amount of marbles on the ground across the street, next to where a couple Death Eaters were tied up, with another laying still, his neck at an awkward angle. It was obvious he was dead. Then Harry noticed the more pressing damage that had occurred, specifically the injuries to his friends. While Harry had a sprained arm from Neville tackling him out of the way and a cut on his cheek from Bellatrix, he ran toward the small makeshift circle where wounds were being attended.

"Hermione! Is she okay?" Harry asked.

Remus turned from Hermione. "It's just a concussion, Harry. She'll be fine."

Harry looked around and saw that Moody, despite his protests, was bleeding profusely from a neck wound. Tonks was in the process of casting a healing spell all awhile saying he needed to go to St. Mungo's.

"TONKS, I am not leaving here until everyone is safe in that house. Potter! Get that spell finished quickly!" Moody ordered.

"Harry, Alastor is correct." Dumbledore said. "The spell needs to be concluded. We cannot enter the house while it is still in phase; we need you to finish the spell. Unfortunately, Hermione is unable to be your Secret-Keeper. Please, choose quickly. Alastor, you may go, I will see things through from here on."

"You sure, Albus?" Moody responded. "Looks like you may need to come with me, looking at that knee of yours. You've got a busted kneecap and fractured tibia." Mad-Eye's electric blue eye stared straight at the leg, giving his diagnosis, not only to Dumbledore, but to each person whose injuries were not visible.

"I will be fine." Dumbledore answered. "Your injury needs much more attention. You are turning white from shock, Alastor." Mad-Eye's face was indeed turning pale and leaned on Tonks to keep from swaying.

"I'll take him." Remus arose after attending Ron and Luna, who had a dislocated shoulder and broken wrist respectively.

Remus cradled his burns on his arm and hand, no doubt from his engagement from Pettigrew. Anything silver caused werewolves like Remus extreme pain, and in some instances, death.

"Professor Lupin, what happened to Wormtail?" Ron asked.

"Let's just say the rat got away again," Remus spat, "and left me a couple burn scars to remember him by. I'll be back after I take Mad-Eye to the hospital. Contact me at the Burrow for the address to Grimmauld."

"I'll take these Death Eaters to the Ministry, try to explain what happened." Tonks said as she walked over to the two stunned Death Eaters and the lone dead one. Dumbledore created a Portkey for her on the spot.

As Moody, Remus, and Tonks disappeared, Harry stared at his friends' injuries: Hermione's concussion, Ron's dislocated shoulder, Luna's broken wrist, Dumbledore's leg, and Ginny's cracked and bruised ribs. Susan's shoulder showed a deep red from a nasty cut as well as the forming of a deep bruise on her jaw. Neville himself was the only one to make it through scratch-free.

"Harry, please." Dumbledore motioned towards Grimmauld Place. Harry considered who he would choose for a Secret-Keeper, and saw that Neville was still attending to the injured. Not sure who else to choose, Harry felt someone approach him from the side. Susan, bleeding shoulder aside on her opposite wand hand, was healthy enough to perform the spell.

"Susan," Harry stated, "You're going to have to be the Secret-Keeper of Grimmauld Place. That is, if you're willing? Are you?"

Harry gazed into those dark green eyes of Susan's and saw that he had no worries. He found himself starting to get lost in them when Susan gave the answer he had hoped.

"Trust me, Harry," Susan reassured. "I'll keep it till I die. I know how important it is to have someone to trust with your most important secrets."

Susan still had secrets of her own she had yet to reveal and Harry knew, that with Hermione incapacitated, he wouldn't find anyone better.

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "Harry, Susan, please retrieve your wands. Harry, begin your portion of the spell."

Harry said his part of the incantation, "_Tantum vos have plenus scientia communico"_, and his wand glowed a bright white at the tip. Dumbledore's face was one of surprise but nodded approvingly, then indicated for Susan to recite her part, which she did flawlessly. Curiously, although Susan was there when Dumbledore instructed Hermione, Susan didn't practice the wording once. The others sat a few yards away watching with interest, all except Hermione, who was still not entirely coherent. Susan held her wand, its tip also glowing white.

"Excellent, you two. Now just touch your wand tips together and the spell will be complete." Dumbledore spoke.

As their wands drew closer together, the lights from their wands became brighter and a warm glow grew in Harry's chest, filling him with what he could only describe as unconditional, intense love. The feeling encompassed his whole body. When their wand tips touched, there was another bright flash of light. Susan had a hand covering her heart and breathed deeply. She clearly felt the same thing like Harry did, but she didn't see him for she was looking toward the house. Harry, however, could not see the house. In fact, he couldn't even remember its location. He saw similar looks of confusion on everyone else's faces, except Susan, who promptly whispered the address of Grimmauld Place into Harry's ear. Susan then went around and told everyone the location. Thinking back on the spell, Harry felt the feeling in his chest dissipate. He'd never felt anything like that and figured it must be a by-product of the spell.

"Are you feeling okay, Harry?" Dumbledore had a smile on his face but seemed unsure of what had happened.

"Sir, what was that?" Harry questioned. Susan had completed her rounds and joined Harry by his side to know what it was as well.

Dumbledore said he had never seen the spell behave in that manner before. "It must be some lingering effect from the spell. The spell is considered something of an intimate one. After all, you are both sharing a very deep trusted secret, something that is recognized by the soul. I am happy that the spell succeeded, for only giving one's complete faith and trust in the other will allow for the _Fidelius_ _Charm _to work. I have never heard or read about the white lights from the wands, the accompanying flash of light, or the spell giving such a strong after-effect." Dumbledore shrugged. "I have never been a Secret-Keeper, so I cannot speak from experience."

Harry blew the air out of his cheeks. That was an intense feeling, yet seemed familiar in a way.

Dumbledore broke his thought process on the matter by asking for Neville's help. "Now then, Mr. Longbottom, may I have your assistance in getting inside? It looks like the healing spell I applied refuses to comply. Healing, along with packing, never was my forte. Oh, before I forget," Dumbledore waved his wand, and the marbles from across the street disappeared. "One of my favorite games of my youth. 'Tis a shame that it fell out of favor when the Yo-Yo arrived."

Neville put his arm around Dumbledore while Harry and Susan glanced at each other, thinking of what Dumbledore had said and realizing it was true. Keeping and sharing secrets is one of the truest tests of love and friendship. While Harry had no doubts about trusting Susan, given her family's history with the war, he wished he knew Susan better, but then realized he'd have the rest of the summer to do so.

Entering the house, Dumbledore conjured a Levitation Charm for Hermione, who while conscious, did not look like walking was going to agree with her. Everyone winced and grimaced from their respective injuries as they entered the front door. The familiar musty smell assaulted Harry's senses, bringing back too many memories about Sirius, which he didn't wish to remember. After so many months, the wood floor hallway had collected a smattering of dust while the lamps and dark corners were strewn with cobwebs.

"Look at this mess! Kreacher must be enjoying his time off," Ron quipped. He too noticed that all their cleaning last summer felt wasted.

"Well, he's not camped out under that picture," Ginny whispered and nodded towards the velvet covered picture of Sirius' mother. "Must be hiding in that pantry of his. No doubt Kreacher knows you're his master now, Harry. I doubt you'll be seeing much of him in the near future."

As they made their way down to the kitchen, Dumbledore asked Neville and Luna if they'd take Hermione upstairs to a bedroom. Then Dumbledore asked if Susan would contact Madam Pomfrey, seeing as Susan was now the new Secret-Keeper. They heard Hermione's protests all the way up the stairs, but Neville and Luna obliged, happy to get away from the unpleasant smell growing stronger and stronger from the kitchen. Susan hurried to the fireplace in the open dining room to call Hogwarts.

"If he's cooking down there," Ron said, "there's no way I'm eating it. I hope there's something else to eat." Ron's stomach growled as he finished speaking, causing a chuckle or two.

When they opened the kitchen door, the smell overpowered them as everyone covered their mouths groaning or gagging. There, in the middle of the kitchen, laid Kreacher who had obviously been dead for quite some time. His skin yellowed in patches and flies buzzed all around him.

"No, Harry," Ron replied echoing Ginny's earlier sentiments. "You definitely won't be seeing him much in the near future."

"Oh dear, it appears Kreacher has left us permanently." Dumbledore mused. "I suspected this might have happened. Oh, allow me." With a wave of his wand, the smell vanished and the flies disappeared, replaced with a pleasant flowery smell of lilacs and roses.

"What do we do with him, professor?" Harry wondered if he could bury Kreacher in the backyard and be done with it, but he wasn't sure of house-elf protocol when it came to death. "We don't have to mount his head do we?" Harry asked.

Harry walked over to Kreacher, who looked like his abominable self, covered in dust, dirt, and a toga like tea-bag that was in much need of being laundered. While Kreacher's glazed eyes seemed to stare at the ceiling, a small smile could be seen on his face. Whatever had happened, it looked like Kreacher had found some peace at last.

"No, Harry." Dumbledore answered. "Head mounting was an abominable tradition of the Black family, as well as the reason for why Kreacher expired." Dumbledore examined Kreacher with his wand to verify his suspicions. "It looks like the Blacks put a curse on their house-elves, that should or when the last Black heir perish, all the house-elves would die as well so to prevent any of them from rejoining other families and revealing family secrets."

Neville had a horrified look on his face, but Harry, Ron and Ginny weren't really surprised, given what they knew of Sirius' family.

"How do you know that, sir?" Neville asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

Dumbledore said, "I found myself learning a lot about the Black family during Sirius' many hours of detention while he was a student. Sirius did tend to ramble on without realizing it. Mostly it was about the current young lady—or three—he was wooing but would sometimes rant about his family after another argument with his parents. But as to your question, Harry, we will need to contact another house-elf to take care of the remains."

"Well, the only house-elf I know is Dob…"

Before Harry could finish, the house elf in question popped right in front of Harry, jumping on the balls of his feet. Whether due to excitement or the need to use the loo, Harry couldn't tell.

"Master Potter has called Dobby! Dobby is honored sir to be invited to the great and noble house of Potter!" Dobby then noticed not only Kreacher, but the sorry state of the kitchen that had a sink full of dishes and rotting food on the table.

"Huuuuuuuh!" Dobby took an intake of breath that sounded like a high-pitched shriek at the state of the house. "Master Potter needs Dobby! Dobby will take care of this house and of Master Potter and…"

"Dobby," Harry finally got a word in edgewise. "We're not sure what to do with Kreacher. Are you able to take him and do whatever needs to be done for a burial?"

"Dobby will take bad Kreacher. He is a bad house-elf! Dobby will then return to clean the house for Master Potter."

"Dobby, please, just Harry, okay?" Harry answered. Dobby smiled, but then a pleading look came into his eyes. "If Master Harry and Master Dumbledore will permit, Dobby would like to work for Master Harry. Dobby will be a good house-elf and will clean and make sure…"

As Dobby rambled on about his housekeeping skills, Harry realized that having Dobby around might not be such a bad idea. He'd need someone to upkeep the house while at Hogwarts, not to mention that Dobby would not be happy until Harry employed him. Harry also knew Hermione would insist on payment, but then figured she could work out those details when she recovered.

"Okay, Dobby! You win, you can work here, but only on the condition that Hermione works out your payment schedule." Harry insisted.

Dobby's eyes grew in fear. He nodded in agreement and gently pulled Harry lower to whisper, worried his next request would be too much.

Harry only smiled. "Yes, Winky may come, too. But on the same pay conditions as you."

"Master Harry is employing Dobby and Winky! Master Harry is a great and wonderful wizard…" Dobby praised.

Harry rolled his eyes a bit as he saw the rest of the group quietly chuckled as Dobby continued to laud all of Harry's virtues. "And Dobby will always be here to help raise the little Pottys that are sired…"

Everyone laughed, but Harry realized he'd better act now before Dobby started praising something he _really_ didn't want to hear.

"Dobby…Dobby, uhh, what do I have to do for you and Wink..." Harry questioned.

Then Winky popped in and seeing that Dobby was successful in lobbying their services with Harry, got tears in her eyes and praised Harry in a similar fashion of what Dobby had done. Harry put his head in his hands while the laughter amplified around them.

"Okay, you are both very welcome. Now do I have to sign something to employ you?" Harry pleaded.

"No, Master Harry must simply put his hands out on top of ours and say 'I request you, Dobby and Winky, to serve as part of the Potter Household and none other.'" Dobby replied.

As Harry did so, a bright yellow glow appeared around his hands, and Dobby and Winky responded by saying together, "We, Dobby and Winky, accept your request and pledge ourselves and our future descendants to the Potter Household and all its secrets until death or clothing dismissal."

The glow slowly faded away and Harry's legs were now on the receiving end of two hugs. Dobby and Winky then quickly went to work.

"Remember, Hermione and I insist on payment, whatever you can negotiate with her." Harry called.

Winky didn't respond as she began work on cleaning the kitchen, but Dobby silently nodded. His smile widened as he walked over to Kreacher and they both popped out of the house. Although Harry felt guilty about being happy the little traitor was dead, he was still relieved about not having to worry about being Kreacher's owner and wondering if he'd be betrayed again.

Dumbledore, seeing everyone still grimacing from their injuries that were waiting to be attended, took out his wand and turned the tables and chairs into some nice loungers for everyone to sit on while they waited.

"Now then," Dumbledore stated, "while we all wait for our aches and injuries to be attended, let's rest up a bit. I don't know about any of you, but after all that's happened today, I could use a nice snack."

Winky saw that as her cue and began whipping up something for them to munch.

"And, Harry," Dumbledore continued, "I believe there was something you wanted to discuss before we left your home this morning. If you feel like sharing it, I will be glad to hear it, unless you would prefer a more private setting?"

"No, it's fine, sir," Harry answered, "It's a dream I had last night, and I'm not sure what it means. I dreamt that I was Voldemort again…" Harry paused, waiting for the usual hisses and jumps that usually came from saying this feared name. Surprisingly no one reacted, not even Ron. Harry supposed Ron was too tired, hungry, or in too much pain to care at this point. Harry was about to continue discussing his dream when Neville, Luna, Susan, and Hermione entered the kitchen, the latter walking gently with Neville and Luna helping on each side.

"Hermione, you really should..." Susan started to say, but was cut off by Hermione with a wave of her hand.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Hermione insisted. "Besides, there's no way I'm missing out on any potential post-battle discussions or information." Hermione resolutely sat herself on another lounger that Dumbledore cast for the other four, while laying her head against the headrest.

"What is Winky doing here?" Hermione asked concerned, looking at Harry. Despite her question, Hermione was happy to see that Winky looked much better than the last time—drunk with butterbeer in the Hogwarts Kitchen. Winky now had on a nice clean blue and white checkered blouse with frills on the bottom. Much better, in Hermione's opinion, than the rags Dobby was forced to wear with the Malfoys or the teabags the house-elves at Hogwarts wore.

"Winky and Dobby asked to work for me," Harry explained, "and I agreed on the condition that you negotiate their payment."

Hermione smiled, happy that Harry wasn't doing any enslaving. Harry could see the cogs rolling in her mind about using this situation to further the emancipation of house-elves. After Harry told the latecomers about Kreacher's fate, Dumbledore resumed the conversation on Harry's dream.

"Harry, if you will please continue," Dumbledore nodded indicating for Harry to do so.

"Wait, what dream? When was this? Is your scar okay? Is anyone hurt?" Hermione sat up, but immediately placed a hand to her head showing signs of pain.

Dumbledore reassured Hermione, "Calm yourself, my dear. Everyone and everything is fine as far as we know. Harry, if you would please relate all the pertinent details so to keep Miss Granger satisfied?"

Harry described the dream he'd had the other night, including a description of the gold cup. Dumbledore's eyes widened, lost in thought. "Was anything else said that you can remember?"

Harry paused, and then recalled another image. "Oh yeah, something was mentioned about securing the necessary children, getting a second wand and failing to retrieve something from the Hall of Prophecies."

Harry gave Dumbledore a knowing look, not sure if he should elaborate on that last point. Everyone looked around discretely due to Susan's presence, unsure if anything should be said about prophecies or the events from the night at the Ministry.

"Oh, Tom," Dumbledore muttered while gazing at his gloved-covered hand, "What are you up to? What are you doing with those old relics? I hope you haven't been as foolish as I suspect."

"Sir?" Neville inquired, "What does that all mean? Do you know something?"

"I fear I may," Dumbledore responded. "It appears Tom has at least one ancient relic from the Hogwarts Founders. What his intentions are, I cannot be certain, but believe I may know where to find the answer. When I do find the information, I'll let you know. And seeing as ALL of you will no doubt be made aware of it in one way or another, I see no reason to keep it from those of you here. Then we will all meet again."

That twinkle Dumbledore was so famous for was shining bright in his eyes as he mentioned how there would likely be no secrets among the seven of them.

Nobody noticed Susan's eyes roaming around the room at the mention of "ancient relic." Susan opened her mouth to speak, but changed her mind at the last moment.

"Professor," Harry said, "why did these images come across through my scar after feeling virtually nothing from him all summer? And why was I seeing things from the past and not what he was thinking or feeling at the present moment like I usually do? I mean, it was like being in a Pensieve rather than seeing things from his usual point-of-view."

"I can only guess, Harry." Dumbledore speculated. "But it seems that Tom may have let these memories slip because he was, in fact, asleep himself and dreaming of these events."

"Wait, so Harry was seeing You-Know-Who's dreams?" Ron asked.

"It would seem so." Dumbledore replied.

"Hang on a sec." Hermione whispered. "I thought he was a Master Occlumens? How could he let something like that accidently seep into Harry's mind, especially after what happened at the Ministry?"

Dumbledore explained. "As Harry ought attest, if one has a stressful day or fails to calm his mind, then Occlumency does not work nearly as well as it should. Tom Riddle may be the most powerful dark wizard alive, and done many dark and dangerous things to himself, but he is still mortal and prone to mistakes. As a mortal, he like the rest of us still needs to eat, sleep, use the loo, etc. "

Snickers erupted around at the thought of Voldemort excusing himself for a moment of quiet mediation on a chamber pot.

"Well…" Ron said as the snickers died down. "I knew You-Know-Who wanted to sit himself upon a throne, but I never thought it would happen where he'd be caught with his pants down."

The laughter erupted again as the tension, due to the recent battle, lifted. The jokes about Voldemort and lavatory's made the rounds for the next few minutes as they all enjoyed some amusement at Voldemort's expense.

A green flash a moment later from the fireplace indicated that their personal physician had arrived. Ron blew out a breath of relief while Ginny's face was a cross between pain and glee.

Madam Pomfrey sighed as she surveyed the room with its varying injuries. "I don't want to know, just tell me that it was quidditch and I'll go on my usual rant and not ask any questions. Tell me who has the most pressing needs?" Everyone turned to look back and forth between each other when Madam Pomfrey sighed again, raised her wand to do a diagnostic spell among those in the room, and then went immediately to Hermione, while telling Ginny to stay as still as possible, as she would be next.

After surveying Hermione for a few moments, Madam Pomfrey reached in her bag and told Hermione to drink a small red potion.

"It's a minor pain sedative. Drink. Now, I'll need to reduce the swelling, and I have two options for it. The first is to give you a potion that will ease the pain and swelling, but it's a slow process, taking upwards to a week to fully heal and it also causes extreme diarrhea. Don't ask me why."

Madam Pomfrey held up her hand to stop Hermione from questioning how the head and bladder were related. "I still haven't figured that one out. The other option is a new product that recently received medical approval and is much quicker and less irritable to the bowels. It's a head salve that slowly dissolves into the skull and brain making you good as new, only there is a significant side effect that causes most people to choose the first option. The salve is silver-green and causes some of the roots of the hair to retain that color. That normally wouldn't be a big deal, but unfortunately, it's quite resistant to glamour charms."

"You mean," Susan said a bit more excited than she should be, "That some of the locks of her hair would be permanently greenish-silver?" Susan had the gleeful look that she may be gaining a hair sister, and picked up the salve to look at it, musing out loud that this must be where the Weasley twins got the idea to experiment on Susan's hair."

"No way, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "Everyone will think you've converted to Slytherin. And you're not the type to do something crazy like that. Well not crazy in that way. And it would make you look…"

"Make her look like WHAT, Ron?" Susan demanded. Apparently Susan was still a bit sensitive when it came to hair issues.

"Yes, Ronald! Like what?" Hermione added. "And what do you mean 'not the type to do that?' You don't think I can be spontaneous once in a while? That I can't be rebellious? I was plenty rebellious last year with Umbridge. I can certainly do so again if I wish!"

Hermione, incensed, gave Ron the same look Susan did. Ginny hit him on his undamaged shoulder and called him a stupid berk. Realizing he was in over his head, Ron raised his hand from his good shoulder in defense and stated, "I was only going to say that you'd look like Blaise Zabini when she wore all that Goth style get-ups a couple years ago."

Blaise had taken to a Gothic look of black lipstick, eyeliner, clothes, etc. because she apparently had been trying to impress some boy from Durmstrang who was sporting a similar look. She had hoped the Muggleborn Durmstrang boy would ask her to the Yule Ball but was disappointed when he didn't. Ironically, only after she returned her look back to normal did he start to take an interest in her. The fact that he was Muggleborn turned a lot of Slytherins against Blaise for a while, but she seemed never one to care what others thought about her.

"Don't listen to him, Hermione," Ginny said with a scowled looked at her brother, "I think it would look kinda cool, and Tonks would be proud. Besides, maybe the Slytherins would be flattered and leave you alone by you branding a lock or two of their colors. I mean, I'm sure I'd pick different colors if others were available, but we all here know you're a true Gryffindor. And it won't be difficult to explain what happened."

Everyone startled a bit when Luna spoke. She had been so quiet sitting in the corner that they had forgotten she was there. "Well, if everyone is going to dye their hair the colors of different houses, maybe I should put some black streaks in mine for Hufflepuff, since Hermione will have Slytherin and Susan already has Gryffindor color hair. It's just as well. Multi-colored hair is a great way to keep the figgleskits and rumperstumpers from damaging the hair and addling the brain." Luna leaned forward and enlightened everyone by saying that the mixing of hair colors irritates them.

They all looked around at each other before Ron volunteered, sighing. "Alright, I'll do it. What exactly are figgleskits and rumperthings?"

"Oh," Luna replied, "they like to reside in one's skull and nibble on the hair roots, but different colors give them indigestion. They get into one's skull by hanging out in showers and locker rooms and enter the body up through the…"

"OKAY, Luna, I think we get it! No need to elaborate." Ginny had been anticipating something like that and fortunately was prepared to intervene in a timely manner. Unfortunately for Ron, Winky had just given him a cup of pumpkin juice. Thanks to Luna, Ron had sprayed the liquid on the floor while coughing the juice out of his nose. Harry looked away to keep from laughing, so as not to offend Luna. But Luna laughed along with everyone else.

After things had died down, Hermione considered the two options from Madam Pomfrey and the resulting consequences. After a few moments, she held her hand out for the salve. "I suppose I could always dye my hair the Muggle way if I don't like it, but I have been thinking of giving myself a new look with my hair. Perhaps getting it cut shorter or something. The salve can't be that bad, right?"

Hermione looked to the attending nurse, who replied with a shrug. "I don't know. I've never actually seen this salve used in person so I don't know what the hair will look like exactly. A colleague of mine gave this to me a couple weeks ago, and says she's seen it heal a concussion with wonderful results. She didn't actually say anything about the side effects though. Of course, the patient was bald, so there weren't any side effects to actually observe."

Hermione, thinking some more, finally came to a decision. "Well, my head is killing me and I don't want to have to wait for it to heal while sitting in the loo for a week. Besides, what's so bad about a couple locks of hair being a different color? I could always cut them off or something if they are horrible looking." After another moment, Hermione gave the salve to Madam Pomfrey and indicated for her to start. Once Hermione had her head wrapped in a white bandage with some greenish-silver spots seeping through, Pomfrey attended to everyone else.

For the next few hours, they all enjoyed a delicious meal from Winky and Dobby, the latter of whom had popped back a half hour after he left with Kreacher. The new Potter house-elves had unsurprisingly gone overboard on fixing something to eat.

As they slowly ate, the injured chatted softly and waited for their turn. Dumbledore insisted to be last, and as Madam Pomfrey finally helped to reset his kneecap, she gave him a swig of Skele-Gro for his fractured tibia.

"Now, Albus," Madam Pomfrey said, "the leg is fine but I've done all I can for the knee, and I'm sorry to say you're not as young as you used to be. Century-old bones are not as easy to fix, despite our advances in healing magic. The kneecap looks to be very tender and likely won't heal completely. I'm afraid you may need some assistance getting around this year by needing one of these." The nurse pulled out a quill and transformed it into a walking cane.

Dumbledore stood gingerly, walked a couple steps with a noticeable hobble, and then sighed and retrieved the cane. "Very well. I suppose it was inevitable I'd need one of these eventually. Thank you again for your assistance in coming to our aid."

The others chorused their thanks as well.

"Madam Pomfrey, would you like something to eat?" Ginny offered, looking much better now that she could breathe easier. Before Madam Pomfrey could respond, Dobby had a full plate of food and a brimming cup in his hands for her.

"Oh I don't…Oh my, that does look good, thank you." Madam Pomfrey's voice sounded tired. "I suppose I could use some food. Continuous healing spells do take their toll, and what example would I be if I didn't look after my own health?" Smiling, she sat and chatted with Neville, Ron, and Ginny, who had been attempting to win her over on the positive qualities of quidditch. Judging by Madam Pomfrey's looks, she was unconvinced. They did get Madam Pomfrey to admit that she had attended more than one game of the Holyhead Harpies. Harry smiled to himself, knowing that she was arguing simply for argument's sake. He didn't want to say anything, but he had once overheard Madam Pomfrey, during one of his many hospital visits, talking excitedly to McGonagall about the season tickets to the Harpies she had finally gotten after years of being on the waiting list.

Much later after idle chatting and eating had died down, Dumbledore slowly stood. "Harry, I do need to go, but with your permission, may we have an Order meeting here? Shall we say, next Saturday at four o'clock?" If Harry had been paying closer attention to Dumbledore, he would have noticed the surreptitious wink toward Ginny and Neville.

Ron, however, missed the hint and said, "Wait, next Saturday, isn't that…"

Ginny quickly put her hand over Ron's mouth, and seeing Susan's confused look, Ginny shook her head indicating not to ask in present company. Susan, sensing she'd learn what was going on eventually, nodded in understanding. Neville closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief when the entire scene went unnoticed by Harry whose thoughts were elsewhere. Luna, for her part, flexed her mended wrist and looked as it like she'd never seen it before.

As it was, Harry simply nodded his agreement to Dumbledore's request.

"Additionally, I'll do some research on your dreams," Dumbledore continued. "Once I discover more information, then we shall all discuss it. I will be here a couple hours before the Order meeting. I think it's safe to assume that is enough time, yes?"

At Harry's nod, Dumbledore looked at his watch.

Madam Pomfrey noticed the time as well. "Professor, surely you don't intend on leaving these children here alone? While I'm certain they could take care of themselves, shouldn't there be an adult or parent here?"

"Ah yes," Dumbledore replied, "that reminds me. Susan, would you be so kind to write down the home address on several slips of paper that I may distribute to the Order?"

Susan glanced over at Harry, who tipped his head before she agreed to Dumbledore's request and wrote down the address.

"As to your question, Poppy," Dumbledore continued, "Alastor was supposed to be here to keep an eye on things, but I shall have to rearrange that now. I expect someone will be stopping by soon enough who could spare a night."

"Very well, I guess that means I'm finished here as well?" Madam Pomfrey looked around for any last-minute aches that may have been missed. "You know I care for you all dearly, but please don't make me come back for some time, at least in my professional capacity? Oh, Miss Granger, I expect you may remove your bandages in the morning. Since you're the first one I personally am aware of to choose that particular remedy, would you allow me to see the results when you return to school at the beginning of term?"

At Hermione's agreement, the nurse took her leave in a flash of fireplace green.

"I trust you will all be able to manage for a while on your own?" Dumbledore asked. "Well then, until next week, please take care and do not do anything…rash…in these dangerous times." Dumbledore looked at each of them with his piercing but loving twinkling eyes, and when he was satisfied, left via the same method Madam Pomfrey had a few moments before.

Everyone sat in the kitchen finishing some dessert with the only noise being Winky and Dobby cleaning.

"Well, anyone know what time it is? I'm beat." Ginny stood and from her cloak took out a miniaturized trunk which held her belongings. With a wave of a wand, she enlarged it. Harry and Susan both pulled out their own miniaturized trunks for Ginny to enlarge as well.

Hermione yawned, "It's nine o'clock. I think I'll just find myself a good book to fall asleep to, goodnight everyone." Everyone returned "goodnights" back to Hermione who slowly and carefully made her way across the kitchen towards the stairs. Ginny joined Hermione, levitating both their trunks and watching Hermione should she need any help.

"Anyone fancy a game of chess?" Ron looked around seeking a competitor, but found none as everyone else was inclined to follow Hermione's example after such a long tiresome day.

In his room, Harry let out a big sigh as his head hit the pillow. It was hard to believe that only this morning he was at Privet Drive listening to an apologetic Dudley. Remembering the two wands Dudley had found for him, Harry went to his trunk and opened the box that held the two pristine-looking wands. Harry took out his own wand, and searched for any curses or traps the wands may be harboring, but didn't find anything. Finally, satisfied it was safe, Harry slowly reached in and pulled out the wand with a _J_ on it. It looked normal enough, brand new in fact.

Despite the problems of working a second wand, he couldn't resist. "_Lumos_." Harry waved the new wand, and got excited when he saw the wand glow at the tip, but it was faint. He was lucky to get anything from it. He tried again with the _L_ wand and got roughly the same result. He finally put the wands away and got back into bed.

While waiting to fall asleep, his mind wandered on all that had happened that day. He saw the image of Susan and wondered about her important secrets and why Dumbledore felt the need to hide Susan from Voldemort. That really intrigued him, not to mention her eyes and hair, and that experience with the after effects of the _Fidelius Charm_. Curiously, his and Hermione's wands didn't act like that when they chanted the _Fidelius_. Then again, they were rudely interrupted by Death Eaters before they really even started. The more Harry thought about what happened with Susan, the more the feeling seemed…familiar somehow.

Sharing deeply-held secrets through magical means would evoke those same feelings. Perhaps the familiarity came from his mother's sacrifice. Harry thought he'd have to ask Hermione's opinion on the subject, but got no farther than that as sleep finally claimed him for a long restful night.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry awoke early the next morning and after failing to return back to sleep, finally rolled out of bed. He felt for his glasses on the nightstand and realized how early in the morning it was-7:15 am. The numbers glowed on the nightstand clock as he stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He could hear Ron's snores from down the hall, and Harry realized how tired he must have been to sleep through that racket. After using the loo and washing up, he stumbled half-awake to the kitchen, surprised to see Remus Lupin sitting at the table with a cup of tea and reading the morning paper. Remus still had a couple weeks before his furry problem reasserted itself, so he was actually looking quite well for the moment.

"Professor Lupin, you're here early. How are your burns doing?" Harry inquired with a stifled yawn.

"Good morning, Harry, and how many times do I have to tell you I'm not your professor anymore? Remus will be fine."

Harry smiled and sat down at the table. Dobby brought Harry a cup of tea and asked what he wanted for breakfast.

"Let's wait for the others to get up. Tea will suffice for now." Harry answered. "So, Remus, are you doing okay?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." Remus grimaced. "While I was at St. Mungo's with Alastor, I was able to get some healers to look at the burns and put some ointment on them."

Remus rolled his sleeve to reveal bandages covering his wrist and arm. "If Peter had grabbed me on an open wound or gotten the silver into my system, then there might be major problems, but fortunately he didn't get that far. Anyway, when Dumbledore stopped by the Burrow last night, he asked me to supervise you lot. Turns out you all were sound asleep in bed when I got here so I found an empty room and went to sleep myself. And before you ask, Alastor is fine. Got himself a new scar on his neck, but at this point, I doubt anybody will notice. He was more upset for allowing the Death Eater to catch him off guard when he wasn't looking."

Harry drank his tea while reading over the rest of _The Daily Prophet_ that Remus had finished. There wasn't anything new Harry hadn't read before and was a bit surprised that there was no mention of their battle. Harry asked Remus about it as he kept scanning the pages.

"I imagine it was too late to hit the morning edition," Remus speculated. "I'm sure the Ministry would want to announce that more Death Eaters were captured. I wouldn't be surprised to see it in the evening edition or tomorrow."

Folding his portion of the paper, Remus sighed before standing. "Well, seeing as you're awake, I'll place my trust for your care into Dobby's hands for the moment. I'm up early because I've got things to do for the Order so I'm afraid I must be off."

At that very moment, Luna and Neville walked in wearing their pajamas and greeted Remus much the same way Harry had, asking about his health.

Remus replied as he looked at his watch. "Thank you for your concern, but I assure you I'm very well. I do have to go. Oh, by the way, give Ron and Ginny my apologies about the temporary plans for your supervision, at least until you return to school."

The three of them gave confused looks at Remus. But when pressed, all Remus responded with was that he was glad he won't be there for the fallout, which occurred a couple hours later when everyone was eating breakfast. The fireplace swooshed green and Molly and Arthur Weasley arrived into the kitchen. "Ron, Ginny, my dears!" Molly ran to her kids and enveloped them in hugs, Ron protesting as he was still eating. "I was so worried, but Dumbledore asked us to wait to arrive until morning."

Arthur added to his wife's comments, "He didn't want to take the chance of us being tracked or followed until he could be sure it was safe."

Mrs. Weasley made her way around the table to make sure the rest of her charges were doing all right. "Oh Hermione, how is your head? Dumbledore gave us a brief summary of the battle, but it looks like you're bleeding…green and silver? Maybe I should call…"

"No, I'm fine, feeling much better." Hermione replied happily. "It's just the salve for the concussion and that reminds me, I should go up and remove the bandages, see what's become of my hair." Hermione left the kitchen to do so, while Arthur sat to get something to eat.

"I hope you don't mind us staying here, Harry," Arthur said between bites. "Dumbledore says the Burrow is becoming too unsafe for the moment. We've had more than a few threats already. There were even a couple false alarms from our security charms and such. Dumbledore felt it not worth the risk of staying there until he could find the time to help boost security. Besides, he hoped for us to keep an eye on all of you."

The looks on Ron's and Ginny's faces were not pretty to behold as they realized they would remain under their parents' thumbs. Then again, they understood it would be for only a month. Harry quietly leaned over to Ron and Ginny and whispered the apology Remus had passed on.

As they were all listening to Arthur talk about how work was going, Hermione screamed from upstairs. Harry shot out of his seat, wand in hand, with Ron being only a half-step behind him.

"Hermione! You okay?" Harry yelled. They followed the screams to the bathroom. Harry tried to open the locked door, but even his "_Alohomora"_ unlocking spell wouldn't do it.

"I'm, uhh, fine…. Just go away. I'm fine really," Hermione squeaked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other as a crowd formed in the hallway, everyone asking if she was okay.

"Harry, does this seem really familiar to you? Hermione locked in a bathroom insisting she is fine?" Ron asked with a growing smile.

Harry smiled back as he thought the same thing. Hermione's response from the bathroom was eerily similar to the one she gave from the stall in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in their second year when they drank the Polyjuice potion. Sadly, they learned Hermione had turned into a cat, courtesy of a cat hair instead of the supposed Millicent Bulstrode hair they all thought it contained.

"Hermione, come on. Your hair can't be that bad," Ron replied, "At least not any worse than it was before. Oww."

Ron, while saying the last part much quieter, forgot his mother was behind him and gave him a nice swat on the back of his head. "You behave, Ronald Weasley."

"I heard that, Ron!" Hermione spoke through the closed door. "Listen to your mother. Umm, Ginny, can you come in here please? Just Ginny, everyone else stay out!"

They all turned to look at Ginny, who moved toward the bathroom door and indicated to be let in. With a click, the door unlocked. Ginny opened the door a crack and snuck in. Anyone else hoping to get a glimpse was disappointed when the door slammed back and the clicking noise of it being locked again was heard. As it was, they all cowered closer to the door listening to Ginny and Hermione's conversation.

"Whoa, Hermione, that looks, well, kind of hot. Wow!" Ginny said with excitement.

"Ginny," Hermione exclaimed, "it's not funny, stop it. This is serious. I thought that I would only have a few silver streaks here and a couple green streaks there, that it wouldn't really be too noticeable. Look at ME! I look like a walking advertisement for Slytherin!"

"I AM being serious," Ginny said. "Blimey, it may be silver-green, and it may be Slytherin colors, but it really brings out your brown eyes. And it looks so sheen and healthy. If we could control the color, everyone would want to use this."

There was silence from the crowd outside the door. Everyone, the Weasley parents included, all had their ears pressed against the door listening.

"Well, maybe if I cut it here, around the shoulders. It usually doesn't get all frizzy until it grows a few inches longer. I just haven't bothered with my hair much, well, except for the Yule ball." Hermione said.

Ginny couldn't contain her enthusiasm. "Hmm, yeah, let me see. Ohhh yeah, Hermione, you may look a bit different, but I gotta say, this new look is brilliant, stunning."

"I swear, you better not be joking." Hermione's voice had a dangerous edge to it. "Maybe I could get some Muggle hair dye. I could just reapply it every so often."

"No, the bottle says here, resistant to all forms of dye, Muggle and magical alike," Ginny answered.

Hermione gave a big sigh. "I wish I had seen that earlier. But with the concussion, the ensuing headache and nausea, my eyes were sort of blurry and so I wasn't paying that close attention."

"Don't worry. We'll get you fixed up," Ginny reassured Hermione. "It'll be great. I can already see the potential. This looks like an emergency female hair makeover moment. Let me get the other girls. I'm sure they will have ideas."

There was another pause before they heard a resigned reply from Hermione. "Very well, let's get this over with."

Before any of them in the hallway could react, Ginny cracked opened the door and couldn't help laughing. All seven people outside the door were standing comically right in the doorway, caught in the act of listening in.

Through a crack in the door, Ginny asked for all the females to join her. Any efforts by the males to see what Hermione looked like were adamantly refused. Since the males were left in the hallway, they resumed their positions, ears pressed against the door.

"Wow!"

"Ohhh!"

"See, it's brilliant!"

"Oh dear, that looks, well, I wouldn't think silver and dark green could be pulled off as a hairstyle, but what you've done is smashing."

"Do you think…wait a sec…"

The boys groaned as a silencing charm was placed on the door by Ginny, thereby preventing any future eavesdropping. The boys trudged back to the kitchen knowing Hermione's hair was in capable hands.

Throughout the rest of the morning and into the early afternoon, the girls and Mrs. Weasley would continually enter and exit the bathroom gathering hair care products and the occasional snack. They ignored any requests on information about Hermione's state. Hearing the girls' laughter and giggles got annoying so Harry, Ron, and Neville finally congregated on the first floor dining room out of earshot. The boys entertained themselves by playing chess and talking ideas about the upcoming year in regards to the DA. They discussed briefly the battle yesterday, but figured they should wait until they could all be together to see if they could learn anything from the experience. They even asked Mr. Weasley, who had left for work shortly after the girl-fest started, to pass on a message to Tonks, or, if possible, for Dumbledore or Remus to come by so they could go over the battle together.

"Oh, did I tell you, Charlie's coming back from Romania!" Ron looked up excited from the chess game that was in play. Harry and Neville decided to team together to see if they could beat Ron.

"Really, that's great." Then Harry asked, smiling, "He's not bringing any dragons back with him this time is he? Although, if he were, I'm sure we could find some Death Eaters for the dragons to snack on. Maybe Norbert will be homesick and want to see Hagrid."

"No." Ron answered, "My brother is actually taking a sabbatical from the dragons to be closer to home, you know, with the war and all. He doesn't want to be too far away."

"Makes sense," Neville replied. "It's always good to have family nearby. You never know what could happen."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah, besides, when Mum and Dad asked Dumbledore about Charlie possibly helping with the Order, Dumbledore said he was actually looking for someone to fill in for Hagrid as Care of Magical Creatures teacher and to assist Hagrid when he gets back."

Harry looked at Ron with a bit of concern on his face. "Hagrid has left again? Where is he this time?"

"I think he went back to the giants one last time to follow-up if any giants changed their minds about following Voldemort and to see how many the Death Eaters recruited." Ron said to Harry.

Neville spoke after arguing with the knight to move to the far square. "Giants, You-Know-Who is recruiting giants!" Neville exhaled a deep breath. "I guess this war really is going to get worse before it gets better. I hope Hagrid will be okay."

"He'll be fine, Nev. Don't worry." Harry reassured him, than groaned as Ron instructed his rook to take out the opposing queen, which the rook did with great enjoyment.

"Well, anyway, it looks like Charlie will be at Hogwarts this year." Ron added with a grin. "Not sure if that's gonna be a good thing or bad thing. Well good, until he catches us doing some rule-breaking, that is."

Harry and Neville agreed, and then both decided to send their own rook to a middle square to take out Ron's pawn. The rook gave them a disgusted look and reluctantly did as they asked, embellishing his destruction of the pawn as if it were a dying request.

"Check-Mate." Ron looked up, the thrill of victory on his face. "You know, you really should pay more attention to the chess pieces, just a friendly piece of advice from your resident chess genius."

Harry and Neville both looked at Ron, and then threw the couch pillows at him. Ron was about to return the favor when they heard Susan yelled for them to come up, that Hermione was now ready for a male opinion.

"Finally!" They said together, as they pounded up the stairs to the bathroom.

"She's in the bedroom. Stand out here," Susan told them to wait, and she stuck her head in for a moment, before Ginny, Luna, and Mrs. Weasley joined Susan from inside the bedroom.

"You guys are going to love it." Ginny said excitedly.

"Yes," Luna agreed, "she does look quite lovely, and it'll help keep away wigwags from clogging her ears and draining her self-esteem."

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes but said nothing. Harry, once again, noticed a small smirk on Luna's face as she spoke, but it quickly disappeared. Harry wondered if she was truly being serious or not, but didn't get a chance to dwell on it as Hermione yelled from behind the door that she wasn't coming out.

Ginny groaned and slipped back inside for a minute before coming out and yelling to Hermione through the door that everyone was ready. Finally the door opened and Hermione slowly emerged, her head down, her dark-green and silver streaked hair covering her face. Her brown hair was gone, completely replaced by the sheen blend of dark green and silver. Hermione slowly looked into the faces of Harry, Ron, and Neville, who could only stare in amazement. Hermione's hair had been cut to just above her shoulders. Instead of curly and frizzy, it was now nearly straight and sheen, curling just slightly at the ends inward, cupping her face. Her dark brown eyes stood out in contrast to what was now her different colored hair, giving her a striking, piercing look not noticeable previously. With her normal brown hair, her dark brown eyes tended to get lost amongst the similar colors.

"Blimey, Hermione, you look…um…amazing." Ron sputtered.

"Whoa." Neville agreed. "It looks kinda like you're a Veela. I mean, I can feel that you're not, but it sure looks like it."

Hermione smiled shyly, and then looked to Harry to gauge his reaction. Her smile grew wider as she noticed Harry was grinning from ear to ear, nodding in agreement to Ron and Neville.

"Hermione, you remember what I told you at the Dursley's yesterday morning?" Harry asked. "Well, let's just say you are every bit as stunning and gorgeous now as you were before! Dudley would die a happy man if this was his last image of you. I think if you sent him one of his picture requests now, he'd die of a heart attack." Harry's voiced cracked with laughter as he mentioned the picture, while Hermione shook her head smiling.

"What picture?" Ron asked, looking between the two.

"Never you mind!" Hermione said quickly. "Thank you, you three. And thank you all for helping me," she said to the females gathered around her. "I'm just so worried everyone will think I'm trying to get attention, or recruiting for Slytherin or gone round the bend."

"Who cares?" Neville replied, "If you're happy and satisfied with it, then whatever anyone else thinks won't matter. Besides, it's not like you had much of a choice, well, I guess you kind of did, but it worked out well enough in the end."

"It'll take some getting used to, is all." Hermione replied. "I'm not sure what I'm going to tell my parents. I think my mom might freak. She is always being told how much she and I look alike, and now I doubt that's the case."

Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "Well, if all the excitement is out of the way, let's say we go have some lunch. Harry, dear, if you're willing to let Dobby and Winky have some time off, I'd be happy to fix a nice meal. We'll need it, because right after, there's a lot of work around this house that still needs to be done."

Everyone groaned at that, but slowly filed their way downstairs. Harry tried to explain to Mrs. Weasley that Hermione probably hadn't had a chance to arrange the payment and time-off schedules for Dobby and Winky. As a result, he didn't think the house-elves would be letting Mrs. Weasley do any of the cooking or cleaning. Mrs. Weasley responded with a "we'll see about that" kind of look and Harry thought that the next few minutes might be somewhat entertaining. If the twins were here, he figured they'd be placing bets on the winner. It wasn't even a contest. Dobby and Winky refused to let her help, and when both the house-elves and Molly appealed to Harry, who was the owner of the house, Harry had no choice but to defer to the house-elves. Never one to give up, Molly tried to do what she could until Harry finally convinced her to use this time as a vacation away from the cooking and cleaning. Mollified for the moment, she relented and let the kids off the hook from doing any cleaning, insisting instead that they get started on their homework, no excuses. If they couldn't do chores, then at least they could be furthering their education.

The rest of the week went by quickly. Everyone adjusted to the new silver-green haired damsel, especially when they realized it was only her appearance that had changed, not her personality. Time was spent either in the library doing their homework-at Hermione's reminding-playing chess, and dodging out of doing homework at Ron's insistence. Everyone enjoyed being teenagers and doing what they could while cooped in a big house. Although they begged for a trip to Diagon Alley from Mr. Weasley or any other Order member that had stopped by, it was to no avail. The Order, Arthur included, were too busy to provide protection, and Molly wasn't comfortable doing it alone.

Meanwhile, Harry noticed a curiosity during the week. Whenever he walked into a room, it seemed he would stop all conversation. Everyone would look at him, and then talk about something irrelevant to what he thought he heard. It was really annoying him. Finally, the night before the scheduled Order meeting, in a huff Harry said he was going to bed when his friends refused to talk to him about why they were being secretive. It was late when Harry heard a knock on the bedroom door. He looked over at the clock and saw it was nearly midnight, and quietly spoke 'come in.'

"Harry…are you okay?" Hermione's quiet voice spoke. "You left in a bad mood earlier, and we hoped you weren't too mad or anything." Hermione entered the room and closed the door behind her, and went over to sit next to Harry on the bed.

"Why is everyone being so coy and evasive?" Harry accused. "Why are you all talking behind my back? Look, I know I made mistakes last year, but you said while at the Dursley's that we should ALL talk about the Ministry battle from last spring together…"

Hermione held up her hand, indicating Harry to stop. "Harry, we're sorry about that, but you know, we assumed you'd have figured it out by now. I mean, you can't be that daft, can you?" Hermione was smiling, as she grabbed his hand in a warm gesture to signify that she wasn't meaning any insult.

"What do mean daft? Figure what out?"

Just then the clock on Harry's desk chimed midnight. Harry looked over at the clock, and then saw Hermione's smile growing bigger.

"What!" Harry exclaimed.

"I can't believe you forgot! You actually forgot!" Hermione got up and walked over to the door, looking back at Harry with an anxious grin. Harry looked perplexed, wondering what was going on. When Hermione opened the door, a loud explosion of happy voices coming from his friends, reverberated throughout the room yelling "Happy Birthday!" They piled on top of him in fits of laughter and screams. It took a while for everyone to calm down, but when they did, they all found seats on or around Harry's bed.

"We've been talking behind your back all week because we've been trying to figure out how to celebrate your birthday," Hermione replied to Harry's questioning, yet happy face.

"I can't believe you didn't remember your own birthday," Susan said as she lightly slapped Harry on the shoulder, her hair looking dark red against the lone desktop lamp.

"Well, I've been at the Dursley's all month. It's kinda of hard to remember anything important when you're stuck there." Harry smiled in answer.

"Neville and I were planning to throw a surprise birthday party for you at the Burrow, but with the attacks and being hidden away, well, that was a wash," Ginny stated.

"Oh, that's why the paper said you were at Neville's house when the Death Eaters attacked there." Harry replied.

"Yeah, we're sorry your birthday party didn't pan out." Neville continued from where Ginny left off.

"Hang on, Neville, it was your birthday today, errr, yesterday too, wasn't it?" Harry asked.

They all looked over at Neville, who sheepishly nodded, and was surprised when everyone simultaneously yelled "Happy Birthday" and gang piled on top of Neville just as they had done to Harry.

After the laughter had died down once again, Harry asked something that was on his mind. "Ron, how come your mom isn't bursting in here telling us all to go to bed?" Ginny was the one who responded. "We put a silencing charm around Mom and Dad's room, only until we go back to bed. Dad usually sleeps like a rock, but Mom wakes at the tiniest sound so we had to take precautions."

"Harry, we haven't had a chance to get you any presents." Susan squirmed. "We're sorry. Being stuck at the cottage with Dumbledore's brother, and then here without being able to go to Diagon Alley…you forgive us?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Harry comforted. "And you know I don't expect presents or anything, I'm just happy that we're all here together safe." Harry looked over to see Susan smiling in relief and remembered something. "Susan, wait, isn't your birthday around this time as well? Your aunt's will sort of touched upon it."

Susan smiled shyly and attempted to change the subject to no avail. "Fine, if you must know, my birthday was on the 27th, three, well, now four days ago."

At this revelation, the chaos erupted as they all yelled "Harry Birthday" for a third time and piled on top of Susan as her screams of laughter were lost amongst everyone else's. After making sure that there weren't any other birthday pile-ups they were forgetting, Ron called for Dobby to bring the birthday cake. Dobby popped in with a big cake, as Winky had the ice cream.

"Stop." Everyone was startled as they looked at Ginny, but she insisted for Dobby to add Neville's and Susan's names to the cake, making sure no one was being left out. "Now, we can eat."

They enjoyed cake and ice-cream together as they talked about nothing in particular. Only after Dobby and Winky gave Harry their gifts, in which Harry graciously accepted, did the conversation turn more serious. It was Hermione who led the discussion. "I was wondering, since we're all here, well, Harry and I were talking at the Dursley's about what happened at the Ministry, and we thought…okay _I_ thought that maybe we all should talk about it together, you know therapeutic-like."

"Yes, that might be a good idea," Luna responded. "When my Mother died, having Daddy there to talk to me really helped. Relying on each other for comfort got me through it." Luna spoke in a more serious tone then they'd ever remembered. They all knew that mention of Luna's mother was a somber topic for her.

For the next couple hours, they all talked about their experiences at the Ministry. It ranged from memories of Sirius, thoughts of having someone try to kill you, to having to defend yourself to the death if necessary, as well as what they did wrong and how they could do better next time. Inevitably, the prophecy itself came into mention. Hermione put down her notebook after they finished their analysis of the Ministry battle and the one the other day here at Grimmauld Place.

"Neville, when the prophecy broke did you hear what it said?" Harry asked, curious as to how much Neville knew.

"No, there was too much chaos going on. I did see a wisp of a person speaking, but that was it." Neville answered.

Harry looked around at everyone and then his eyes fell on Susan. He knew he could trust everyone in the room with his life. Susan had proven it with her vow of being his Secret-Keeper as well as her participating in the battle right outside. Everyone else had shown it in one form or another since they started school. They deserved to know why they were targeted after the Ministry leaked their names, why all of them were considered so important that Voldemort himself wanted to personally interrogate them. Even if Voldemort did get the full prophecy, Harry realized it wouldn't really change much. Harry would still be Voldemort's number one target, Voldemort would still terrorize the world, and still be the most dangerous wizard alive. Harry then and there made his decision before taking a big breath.

"I know what it said." Harry whispered. Everyone's eyes got a bit wider, no one saying a word, waiting for him to continue. "After I returned from the Ministry, Dumbledore told me. He was there when it was recorded. Basically, it said that I'm the only one with the power to kill him and that neither of us can live while the other survives."

Hermione and Susan covered their mouths with their hands while Ginny sat there with her mouth open. Ron's mouth was moving up and down like he wanted to say something but didn't know what. Neville had a contemplative look while Luna's wide eyes simply stared, taking in what she heard.

"Harrrry, i…it can't be true, can it? Isn't Dumbledore the one to kill him?" Ginny whispered, her being the first one to find her voice.

Harry shook his head, eyes cast down. "That's the reason why you were all targeted after the paper mentioned your names. Voldemort thought any of you might have knowledge of the prophecy and was desperate to get to any of you, well, except you, Susan. I don't remember the full prophecy exactly, but when Dumbledore comes here tomorrow, I'll have him recite it verbatim for you."

Nobody said anything for a while, each lost in thought of what was said. Susan looked down and sighed, and then broke the silence.

"Since this is a night for secrets, I guess I should explain why I am here-why Voldemort wants me as much as he wants you."

Everyone turned to her, not expecting her to ever really explain, but curious all the same.

"You don't have a prophecy, too, do you?" Neville asked as his eyes grew wider thinking that might be the case.

"No, well, not that I know of." She took a deep breath and continued, "My auntie didn't want anyone to know of this because if word got back to Voldemort or his Death Eaters, I or my family would be the next big target. Didn't seem to help much, did it? I begged my aunt to let me help when I started Hogwarts, but she said I was too young, that Dumbledore might inadvertently take advantage of me or work me too hard."

After a few more moments of silence she continued. "After my aunt died, Dumbledore told me that my aunt's mind had been ravaged. More than likely, Voldemort stumbled upon the secret while scanning and torturing her mind for Ministry or Auror information."

Susan picked up a book on Harry's nightstand that Harry had been reading, and looked at it, reading the title aloud. "_Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland_."

"Yeah, Hermione gave me that a couple years ago, helps me relax," Harry said.

Without a word, Susan opened the book at random and silently scanned the page. After a moment, she handed the book to Ginny and told her to read any sentence on the page. With a questioning look Ginny started to do so, when to everyone's surprise, Susan started to not only complete the sentence but to continue to recite the rest of the page.

Ginny kept looking at Susan and back to the book. "Wait! Hold on, how'd you do that? You repeated exactly what the text said. Have you read this book before?"

"Well, yeah I have, but, here read another page." Susan retrieved the book again and opened to another random page and did the same thing, this time giving the book to Luna. Even Luna had a surprised look on her face, then realization set in on hers and Hermione's face.

"Crikey," Hermione said softly. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out. No wonder I never saw you studying or doing much homework."

Luna, seeing the looks of everyone else's confused faces and wondering how Susan performed such a cool trick, enlightened them.

"Susan has a photographic memory. She can remember everything she reads word-for-word."

"Susan, how photographic is it? Just words or is it more?" Hermione asked with a questioning look.

Susan licked her lips, breathed in deeply, and finally answered.

"I remember words, conversations, events, everything. I remember everything since I was three. My aunt didn't want anyone to know. Even though You-Know-Who was gone, she, like Dumbledore, thought he was going to return someday. She didn't want any hidden Death Eaters to coerce or threaten me into researching how to bring him back. And if he did come back, she was worried I'd be kidnapped by You-Know-Who to research spells and things for him."

"Wait, so you could have taken your Newts by now?" Neville spoke before anyone else peppered her with questions.

"Actually, I could have taken the theory portion when I was eight, maybe earlier, but my aunt wouldn't let me get my hands on the curriculum. She said she wanted me to have a normal childhood. As for the practical part of the exams, well, my magical core would not have been strong enough to successfully cast the necessary spells. I suppose around third or fourth year, I may have been strong enough, but I don't know if I would have passed."

"How come?" Hermione asked. "Once you got to Hogwarts, you would have had access to all the needed texts."

"Because knowing a spell perfectly doesn't always equate to casting it perfectly." Susan explained. "I always seem to have trouble getting the wand movements down. My coordination isn't the best. I guess that's why I never make the quidditch team when I try out each year. If Hermione and I had a duel, no doubt she would beat me easily. Well, at least I would hope that it might be kind-of close after being in the DA last year, but I don't think I'm anywhere near as experienced in fighting as she is, or all of you for that matter. I don't know, Harry, what is your opinion of my spell-work from what you saw in the DA last year?"

Harry thought for a bit before answering. "Well, pretty much what you said. You have the basics down pat. It was when working on something new that your wand-work suffered a bit. Once you practiced it enough, you were as efficient and strong as anyone. You never seemed to have trouble remembering the incantation, obviously. You also seemed to win your fair share of duels we had in the DA, but I don't recall seeing you ever beat Hermione." Harry paused, and then asked the question that was on his mind. "So is this why your aunt wouldn't let you help Dumbledore?"

"Yes," Susan answered. "My aunt said that even though she trusts Dumbledore, the risk was too great of others seeing me studying with Dumbledore each day. Questions would be asked, and people would assume I'd been chosen to be his apprentice, which he offered many times. Anyway, once they learned the truth, then others would be asking for my help, trying to take advantage of me and…and so forth. Auntie was very protective. She was also worried that I'd get carried away with the research, grow old before my time, and not have any friends."

"I think in the times we're in, that she was right." Everyone looked over to Ginny. "No doubt you would have been invaluable to the Order, but not to the sacrifice of your childhood, your sanity, or your life."

"Do me a favor, please?" Susan pleaded. "Don't tell anyone, especially Hannah. She doesn't know and she's been my best friend since before first year. Hannah would be dreadfully hurt if she knew I told all of you before her. Let me tell her in my own way when I'm ready."

They all nodded in understanding. After a few moments of silence it was Ron who finally disrupted the serious nature of the conversation. "So, this means that we have TWO Hermione's now?" He put a hand to his head as if easing a headache. "Merlin help us! And I thought one trying to bother me about facts, figures, and homework was bad enough."

Hermione and Susan both punched Ron on each arm, while the others happily jumped on Ron, joining in on the fun much to Ron's laughing dismay.

"Personally, I think it must be the hair, all those colors retaining the knowledge they learn. Perhaps I'll streak mine with black after all." Luna looked around, but gave a scream of laughter herself as Susan and Hermione jumped from Ron onto her, Luna being the next victim.

As Hermione looked at the clock, she saw it was nearing three in the morning.

"I think it's about time to get to sleep, I'm getting…." Hermione yawned before she could finish her sentence and the others agreed.

"Susan?" Ron asked, "How come you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw? I mean I do understand now the need to hide your memory, but you could still have been, you know, the smartest in school without it being obvious, right?"

Susan answered with a suppressed grin. "Actually, the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but heard my aunt's message to me before I left for the train first year, that she'd personally find a scarecrow to leave him on if it didn't put me in Hufflepuff. I guess I should be grateful for that." Susan shuddered at the thought of being in Slytherin and didn't notice the glance Harry gave her. Harry was reminded of his own similar experience with the hat, but he was able to choose Gryffindor.

"And Hermione, you really are the smartest in our year. You've earned it," Susan said. "I never really had to work hard for anything academic, but you did. You've put forth the hard work, study, and effort to get the grades you did. You've truly deserved all the accolades you've been given. What I'm saying is that I don't want you to think that I would or could overtake or replace you…I mean…well…" Susan stammered, not sure how to phrase it without offending Hermione, but Hermione understood Susan perfectly and responded with a sisterly hug as they walked out Harry's door. "It's okay. It all makes sense now, seeing you in our classes together. I admit I'm a bit envious. Okay, a lot envious, but the way I see it, I now have you as a new challenge to rise…"

The door closed behind them as Harry settled in to go to sleep. His sleepy mind wandered on the new revelations of the evening and wondered what he'd be pondering about tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Neville, what time is it?" Ginny asked as they were all seated in kitchen eating lunch.

"It's almost two." Neville put the watch his Gran had given him for his birthday back in his pocket. Mr. Weasley brought it to him from work after telling Neville that his Gran had asked for it to be delivered.

"I hope Dumbledore was okay with you telling us the prophecy, Harry." Susan spoke quietly enough so not to let Mrs. Weasley hear. Susan needn't have been worried as Mrs. Weasley was insisting for Dobby to let her help with something. Harry finally had to ask Dobby and Winky to give Mrs. Weasley something to do so she wouldn't drive everyone crazy.

"It's my decision to tell whom I will. Dumbledore will have to deal with it," Harry replied to Susan. "Besides, I slept better last night than I had in weeks. It feels like a burden has been lifted."

"I hope Dumbledore made some progress researching that dream you had, Harry, or whatever it was that sparked his interest," Ron added between bites of his meal. "He seemed particularly interested in that cup."

It was at that moment the fireplace whooshed green and the man-in-question stepped into the kitchen, gently wiping the soot off his robes before smiling and pulling out his wand to finish the job.

"I swear it's like he always knows when we're talking about him," Ron whispered over to Luna and Ginny, who both nodded in agreement.

"Good afternoon," Dumbledore announced to the room. "I hope my early arrival does not interfere with any plans you may have made. If so, I can occupy myself for the next little while." The famous twinkle in his eyes was there, but Harry did a double-take, for it did not seem as bright as he remembered. He thought of asking about it, but felt it might be considered rude.

"No, sir, we were just finishing up," Harry responded as they all got up to greet their headmaster.

"Smmpweae fo yoselll." Ron still had a full plate of food as well as a full mouth. Ginny and Hermione glared at Ron as he swallowed without chewing.

"Sorry, I just said 'speak for yourself,' I still got a full plate here." As Ron returned attention to his plate, Harry nearly burst out laughing from overhearing Ron quietly speak to his food in a less than platonic way.

"Oh, you delicious thing you! Come to me, you fickle mistress!" Ron, however, received the surprise of his life when realizing he'd been overheard. Luna slid next to him, and with her wide eyes on Ron's, nearly scared him out of his wits. "Why, Ron, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Although I'm sure my daddy would prefer me not to be someone's mistress, I'm certain an arrangement could be made if it were something more permanent."

"Luna, I was just uhh, I mean, that I wasn't talking…that is, uhhh, excuse me," Ron scampered out of the room so fast, it looked like he had apparated out.

Luna's eyes followed him out of the room. "He must need to get the Megoderms out of his pants, nasty things they are. Daddy says the rash is curable, but only with the dung of a hippogriff. Perhaps I should call Hagrid?"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, Miss Lovegood." Dumbledore answered. "Hagrid is traveling again, but Charlie Weasley will be temporarily filling in for him. Perhaps you could ask him after our meeting today?" Dumbledore may have been old, but his hearing appeared to be as good as ever.

"Harry, may we adjourn to the dining room?" Dumbledore continued. "It is a much larger venue to hold all of us. I believe I need to discuss my injury and see if a fresh pair of ears and brains will help to discover what Voldemort has done."

Ron joined them as they all settled in, a funny look on his face. He kept glancing over at Luna, not sure what to think of what had happened. He was obviously trying to determine if Luna was serious or having a go at him. That meant figuring out Luna herself, which was the source of his dilemma.

Dumbledore sat down slowly, his knee still giving him pain. He set his cane to the side and looked down at the glove on his hand, lost in thought. "Before I begin, might I compliment you, Miss Granger, on your new hairstyle? I take it the salve did more than you were expecting?"

"Yes sir. It's not going to be a problem when school starts will it? Be too distracting? It doesn't break any school grooming rules does it?" Hermione had a worried tone.

Dumbledore's calming voice reassured, "No, it does not, and I must say I find your new look rather fetching. It does bring out your lovely eyes. And seeing as school unity this year will be of utmost importance, I believe you have taken the first big step. I hope others will follow your example, albeit in perhaps less extreme ways."

There was a pause as everyone waited for Dumbledore to get things rolling.

"Excuse me, sir?" Susan spoke, "might I inquire why you are wearing that yellow glove? Did something happen to your hand?" Susan's question caused everyone to look at her, and then the talking began simultaneously.

"Susan, that's a red glove, not yellow." Ginny said with a confused look on her face.

"Actually, it looks blue to me." Luna spoke up.

"Ginny's right for once, can't you all see that it's red." Ron responded, to which Harry and Hermione agreed. Ginny gave her brother a scowling look at the slight he gave her.

Dumbledore raised his hands to quiet the onslaught of questions. "Please, everyone, let me explain from the beginning, then I will entertain your queries. But to first settle the matter of why everyone sees a different color, I thought that I might try some Hogwarts unity of my own. Rather than wearing a simple glove that shows partiality to one house, I charmed the glove to allow everyone to only see their own house colors. Gryffindor sees red, Hufflepuff, yellow, and Ravenclaw…blue. Naturally, Slytherins will see a green glove. I suppose I could have found a neutral color, but I wanted each house to feel that they have my support."

Dumbledore looked around to see if there were any more questions. Seeing none, he continued. "Now, let me begin the story of why I am wearing a glove, which will eventually lead us to current state of things, not to mention the future. I feel I must mention that I will need a solemn vow from each of you that nothing leaves this room. Should this information come to Voldemort's ears, then all we are working for may be for naught. Am I clear on this?"

Everyone consented as Dumbledore looked around to each of them, and then he continued, "All of you know Harry's story as it pertains to Voldemort's downfall. The killing curse he attempted to use on one-year-old Harry backfired. Instead of dying, Voldemort survived. He was a mere whisper of himself, but he was alive. In Harry's second year of school, Voldemort nearly returned when he temporarily possessed Miss Weasley via a diary."

Everyone glanced over at Ginny, whose face turned a bit pale, her eyes glazing for a second as too many memories of that night refreshed in her mind. After a moment, she resolutely held her head high, determined to show that she was stronger than her eleven-year-old self.

"At the time," Dumbledore resumed, "I believed that Voldemort had used a brilliant spell to plant his memories in the diary. In connection with some dark spells, it seemed as if those memories were given a life of their own. I began to rethink that when I came across another relic of his. This past year, the Order and I searched for clues as to where he may be operating from. We had hoped to find where he was and launch a surprise attack that would severely cripple his forces. During the time I was removed as Headmaster last year, I decided to visit his parents' manor to see what I could find."

Dumbledore paused as he looked at Harry, and then took a large breath. "I believe, Harry, that his manor is right near the same place from which you were sent to at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Harry remembered the visions of the manor from the beginning of his fourth year, not to mention the graveyard he had been in. Images of Cedric killed. Voldemort rising. Seeing the ghostly images of his parents, and the feelings of love he had felt from them. Harry nodded silently.

Dumbledore continued to address the room. "While searching the manor, I found it to be abandoned. Nevertheless, I was curious to see a residue of strong dark magic emanating from it that warranted my investigation. Without going into the details, I managed to disable the charms and traps surrounding the basement and discovered an ancient ring that permeated with darkness. As I studied it back in my office, I became more concerned. Any attempts to discern what it was or how to destroy it were beyond me. For the last few months, I had been unsuccessful, that is until a couple weeks ago. I foolishly determined that the only way to destroy the ring was to wear it, attempt to draw out its power, and then destroy it outside of the ring's protection. The result was much the same as what Harry experienced with the diary. An image of Voldemort came out of the ring, taunting and attempting to possess me. Fortunately, I remembered how Harry had destroyed the diary, and having both the diary and the Basilisk fang preserved in stasis for study within my desk, I was able to destroy the ring with the Basilisk fang while wearing it. The cost, however, was the reason you see before you now."

Dumbledore held up his hand with the glove and slowly took it off showing the blackened appendage. His fingers looked like they'd been taken out of a fire, charred and withered. Small murmurs of aghast resounded throughout the room. The burns extended to an inch past his wrist. After showing them his blackened hand, Dumbledore put the glove back on.

"I was fortunate that Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey were both within calling distance at the time. While Professor Snape was containing the damage to my wrist, Madam Pomfrey treated the poisons that were seeping into my bloodstream until Professor Snape could finish."

Dumbledore leaned back and started to stroke his beard. "I now lay before you the mystery. What exactly are these apparitions of Voldemort? Are they ghostly specters meant to destroy the possessor of his artifacts? Are they actually meant to possess someone? What exactly are Voldemort's plans with these items, and are there more of them? I mentioned last week I have a suspicion on where to find the answers, but as yet have been unable to do so."

There was a long pause around the room. Finally, Harry broke the silence after having his head down in thought. "Sir, when I was in the Chamber of Secrets with Tom Riddle, he wasn't any kind of specter, not really. He was able to pick up my wand and use it, no doubt due to our connection. He also was able to grow stronger from feeding off Ginny. It's possible that he may not have needed the diary anymore had he succeeded. In my opinion, it wasn't simply dark magic, sir, it WAS Voldemort himself, or at least a part of his soul or something."

"I think he wanted to possess me completely." Ginny's quiet voice squeaked as she was having difficulty with the memories. Her face was still pale, causing the freckles on her face to stand out. "I don't remember the times he actually possessed me, but I do remember from writing in the diary some things that he talked about. He kept saying how we were meant to be together forever and how he wished his soul could see inside mine, inhabit it, caress it. Some of the things he spoke of were quite personal, intimate like, if you get my meaning." Ginny's face flushed from embarrassment. "If it weren't for Harry, I would have died while Voldemort separated himself from the diary. He would have been in complete control of my body, his soul possessing me permanently." Ginny hid her face behind her red hair, whether out of embarrassment or shame it was hard to tell.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley. That is very interesting," Dumbledore said. "I admit I had not given much thought to the fact that a part of his soul could physically inhabit the diary, or anything else, until I destroyed the ring. Even then, I thought it might have been an aberration. I loathe having to research dark magic, but it looks like I shall have to resume the study for the sake of us all."

"Excuse me, sir, but if you wish for my help I'd be happy to aid you," Susan offered. Hermione volunteered her assistance as well.

Dumbledore gave an appreciative look. "Thank you both. If I need you, rest assured you shall be first on my list. However, I hope to have this solved before exposing you to the dark arts of magic that Voldemort has delved into. During the war with Grindelwald, it was necessary to research such things in order to defeat him. What I uncovered during that time was truly…disturbing. It was then that I hoped never to have to research that far into the dark arts again. If I could spare you some of the horrible things I read and learned, so much the better."

Dumbledore stood slowly with the aid of his cane and looked at his watch, seeing how soon the Order meeting would start.

"Sir, is it actually possible to separate a part of one's soul? That sounds like magic suicide to me." The question Ron asked made everyone look at him in surprise. "What? it's a valid question…isn't it?" Ron said looking around.

"That's an excellent question, Ron. Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione looked at Ron with a bit of amazement, as if surprised that he was actually paying attention.

"Indeed it is, Miss Granger." Dumbledore sat down again, sighing. "To answer your question, I believe it is possible, but the means of doing so have been buried far and deep within the mysteries of dark magic. Not what I had hoped to be doing for the remainder of summer break."

Dumbledore stroked his beard again in thought while the others remained silent for a few minutes. After a while he slowly stood.

"Thank you for your insights. I may need to get together with you more often. Think tanks like this will be useful towards winning this battle. I must attend to my notes and meet with a few Order members before the meeting starts, so I hope you will excuse me."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but there is something else I need to mention." Harry said, a bit of urgency in his voice.

"Myself as well," Susan echoed.

"Very well, continue, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Sir, last night, I made a decision. I determined that everyone here deserved to know the contents of the prophecy. Considering the fact that Voldemort wants to capture any one of us above all others, I felt they deserved to know why."

"I see." Dumbledore gazed around the room. "Did you relate to them the prophecy in full?"

"No, I couldn't remember it word for word. I was hoping you might be able to do that," Harry said.

"Hmm, well, I wish you had told me sooner. For that, a Pensieve would be necessary. I do not believe Sirius owned one. Let me send a message for Minerva to pick it up from my office on her way here and after the meeting, I shall show you all the full contents. Agreed?"

At everyone's assent, Dumbledore turned to Susan. "Might I presume that giving what Harry said, you divulged your secret as well?"

"Yes," Susan replied. "It was only fair they know why I am wanted as much as them. Besides, after Harry told us what the prophecy was, I realized that withholding my help would not be right, not anymore."

"Very well," Dumbledore accepted. "I hope that you all are up to the task of maintaining everyone's confidence. Trust is very difficult to come by these days. Are there any more Kneazles needing to be let out of the bag before I take my leave?"

When nobody responded, Dumbledore slowly walked to the door but before leaving, he turned around and reached into his pocket. "Oh, I almost forgot. Each of your head of houses asked me to drop these off to you. I was supposed to do it last week, but in all the commotion of the battle and our respective injures, I forgot. Please accept my apologies." In his hand was a bunch of envelopes, each with a certain name on it.

Hermione gasped at the same time that Ron and Neville groaned.

"Are those our O.W.L.s?" Hermione jumped off her chair and was the first to get to where Dumbledore was standing, looking both apprehensive, excited, and scared all at once.

"I trust if I leave these with you they will arrive in the appropriate hands?" With a smile and a twinkle, Dumbledore closed the door behind him as Hermione handed out the envelopes.

Harry slowly opened the envelope, wondering if maybe Hermione's worst fears of failing everything had been transferred to him. He was about to pull out his results when Hermione's voice interrupted him. "Harry, Ron, there's an envelope here with both your names on it. Do either of you know what this is?"

Harry put his envelope down as he and Ron both went over to look at it. Sure enough, both of their names were written in McGonagall's handwriting.

"Well, mate, might as well open it. Maybe McGonagall finally wised up and decided to kick us both out of school before we do any more damage." Ron quipped. Harry merely smiled in agreement.

Harry opened this envelope and pulled out a letter, along with both a Prefect Badge and Quidditch Captain Badge. Confused, both boys looked at each other before Ron opened the letter and started reading.

_Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter:_

_In devising how to proceed as to who shall occupy the current positions of Prefect and Quidditch Captain, I was unable to come to a solution. Since Mr. Weasley was a Prefect last year, I leave it to him to decide whether he shall continue his position as Prefect or to relinquish said position in favor of becoming our new Quidditch Captain. Whichever is not chosen shall be given to Mr. Potter. Considering the contributions you both have made in school leadership as well as to the House Quidditch team, I did not feel it to be fair for one of you to occupy both positions. Each position will require a bit of your time, and having one of you employing both would not be fair to the other. Nor would it be fair to the time needed that Professor Dumbledore has suggested will be pressed upon each of you. I eagerly await your response._

_ Good Luck to both of you,_

_ Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress & Gryffindor Head of House_

Ron and Harry looked at each other in shock. Ron looked to the letter and back to Harry. "I get to choose whether to be Prefect or Quidditch Captain?"

At Harry's nod and without a moment's hesitation, Ron picked up both badges and shoved the Prefect badge into Harry's hands. With a glance in Hermione's direction, Ron summed up his thoughts in one short sentence before admiring his new Captaincy badge. "Good luck, mate."

Harry wasn't a bit surprised that Ron chose the way he did. What surprised him was that he was a Gryffindor Prefect. He was chosen to be a leader of his house.

"Don't look so surprised, Harry. We all expected something like this to happen." Ginny smiled at Harry as she held up her own Prefect badge, before squealing in delight and running to give Luna a hug when she held hers up to the light and proceeded to test its gold carrot quality by biting it.

"Luna, you're a prefect? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you, I mean, if I could be one, anyone could be, but, well…" Ron sputtered trying not to offend her but was genuinely curious.

"Being a prefect isn't strictly about popularity or grades. It's about leadership and example. I think after the Ministry battle, she showed her true colors and deserves it." Susan spoke with conviction and Luna returned her thanks with a genuine smile of her own.

Luna exclaimed, "Daddy will be so excited. My mother was a prefect in her 6th year." Tears formed as Luna felt that she was living up to her mother's standards, a goal Luna had set for herself when she started Hogwarts.

Congratulations were given all around when Harry remembered that Neville and Susan were reading their letters without any badges attached to them. "Neville, Susan, look I'm sorry that…"

They both interrupted Harry saying that there were no hard feelings. Susan went so far as to give Harry a congratulatory hug to show that she truly felt no ill will. She reminded him of the fact that her aunt wouldn't have allowed her to be one anyway, preferring her to lie low and out of attention's light. That was why, Harry realized, that Susan seemed so aloof, not getting very close to her classmates, and keeping her head down. Harry rather enjoyed the hug when too soon it was over, and she went over to join the girls who had congregated to discuss Prefect details.

"Don't 'worry about it, Harry." Neville spoke. "Gran said my parents weren't Prefects either. So it's not as if I have any tradition to uphold in that regard." Neville was smiling, looking a bit relieved that he wasn't a Prefect.

"Thanks, Nev." Harry looked at the badge one more time when he heard Ron ask what everyone had gotten for their O.W.L.s. Harry remembered that he had not even seen his results yet and went back over to look at them. Being a little less apprehensive now that he was already a Prefect, Harry saw that his scores weren't too bad at all. Rather they were better than he had expected.

Hermione came and looked over Harry's shoulder. "Seven O.W.L.s! That's great, Harry. It's totally understandable that you didn't pass Divination, such an imprecise branch of magic. And History of Magic, well, you did have an excuse for that as well when you received that false vision of Sirius at the Ministry." Speaking the last part in a more reverent manner, she put her hand on Harry's shoulder giving a gentle squeeze as thoughts of that night returned. Subconsciously, Harry put his hand on top of hers and returned the squeeze before putting the letter back and looked to see what everyone else got. Hermione turned as well.

"Well, Ron, have at it, what did you get?" Hermione's curiosity was peaked as Ron was still admiring his Quidditch Captain badge.

"What? Oh yeah. Uh, I got seven, just like Harry." Ron smiled, returning the curious look right back to Hermione, the letter in her hand still unopened.

"What, you mean you haven't even opened it yet?" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione hesitated and began to stutter. "I…well, I…I can't, I mean, I know I failed everything! And McGonagall will revoke my Prefect badge and kick me out of school!" Hermione hung her silver-green head of hair down before turning to Neville and Susan and asking them to go first.

"I got seven as well. Guess that's the lucky number around here. Even got an 'O' in Defense Against the Dark Arts! Thanks to you, of course." Neville acknowledged the last part to Harry.

Everyone else except Hermione echoed his sentiments.

"Well Susan, did you pass everything?" Luna asked, her wide eyes taking in the whole scene before her. "I do hope some of you will give me and Ginny some advice before we take our O.W.L.'s this year. I'd hate to have my brain melt out of my nose from too much studying and not have any of you there to put it back. Of course, you may see how delicious it looks and simply eat it."

Susan quietly cleared her throat as she read her results, trying to get that last image of eating Luna's brain out of her mind.

"Well, I got 10 O.W.L.s. I didn't need to take Muggle studies, and wasn't allowed to break any records so I had to dumb it down just a hair. I got 8 Outstandings and 2 Exceeds Expectations. Those two were from Charms and Transfiguration."

Everyone stared at her in surprise. Considering her recent revelation, Susan must have thought everyone expected her to have gotten at least a couple more.

"What!" Susan defended. "I said before I wasn't allowed to let my secret out. Taking every class and getting an O.W.L. would be a dead giveaway."

"It's not that, it's that you got 2 Exceed Expectations." Neville spoke for all of them, as they all nodded their agreement.

"Well, I did say that memory and application are two different things. My wand work isn't perfect. I wager I'd gotten three E's or even worse if Harry hadn't been there for defense."

She looked around again, giving an expression of "well, what did you expect" kind of look before everyone mumbled apologies and finally turned back to Hermione.

"All right, I guess it's my turn." Hermione's hands were shaking as she tried to rip the envelope open before Harry gently took it from her hand and slowly opened it. Smiling her thanks, Hermione reached in and opened the results. A smile grew bigger as she too received a Prefect badge that was totally expected by everyone except Hermione. Setting the badge down, she unfolded the letter and breathed a large sigh of relief before reading some more. A shock appeared on her face as tears formed in her eyes.

"Eleven O.W.L.s! Hermione, congratulations. That…what's wrong?" Harry looked at the results and couldn't fathom the problem.

Wiping the tears, she pointed to one of the scores. "I'm sorry, Harry. I can't believe I failed you. Ohhhh! I'm probably the only one who didn't get an 'O' in Defense against the Dark Arts! I'm soooo stupid!"

"Hermione, you got an E, there's nothing wrong with that. We're all proud of you." Harry tried to placate her, but she hung her head, feeling for all the world like a failure.

Hermione shook her head in disagreement. "But Harry, I was one of the people helping you teach the DA, and I didn't even get an 'O'. Everyone's going to think that I have no right to be helping you or even be doing some of the instructing. That is if they are not laughing at me behind my back." Hermione plopped into a chair and wiped the tears with the back of her hand when Ginny came over and sat next to her giving some sisterly comfort.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," Ginny consoled. "You still have your N.E.W.T.s, and when you pass Defense with what I KNOW will be one of the highest scores in school history, nobody will care about your stupid O.W.L. Besides, you can always blame it on Umbridge. After all, she was the official teacher."

Everyone, Hermione included, couldn't help but smile at that comment.

Finally, Hermione nodded assent while sniffing a bit and wiping the wetness from her eyes. "You're right, thanks, Ginny. But nobody else has to know about this right? We can simply let them assume I got an 'O'?" Hermione looked at her friends with a hope they would keep this information private, to which they all agreed.

Hermione reached over and gave Ginny a hug before standing and composing herself. "Besides, I can always try to get Susan to quiz me for my N.E.W.T s." Hermione addressed Susan, "You'd be like a talking book. What I mean is, when the time comes would you…you know…help me?"

Everyone knew how difficult it must have been for Hermione to ask for help where it concerned school, and since Susan was now the only one really qualified to help, it wasn't too much of a surprise to whom Hermione would turn.

Susan shook her head with disbelief at such ridiculous question. "Of course, I will, Hermione. We've partnered with each other for class projects and studying for years. You honestly think I'd leave you hanging for your N.E.W.T.s?"

"Well, I was just checking," Hermione replied. "And why didn't you tell me you needed help with wand work? I could have gone over that with you more?"

Susan shrugged, and with a smirk, mumbled something about not wanting to be a know-it-all.

Two hours later as everyone finished dinner, the Order of the Phoenix mingled in and out of the kitchen following the end of their meeting. While Neville and Ron tried to get Remus and Mundungus to reveal what was discussed, Harry figured that anything important he needed to know would come down to him straight from Dumbledore.

Arthur Weasley took a seat next to Harry that Ron had vacated so to get third helpings from Dobby. "Harry, I understand that since school is starting soon, a trip to Diagon Alley is in order. I spoke to Dumbledore at the meeting, and he believes that with a few security measures, we should be able to accommodate all of you in getting this year's school supplies."

Neville, Hermione and Susan, overhearing what was said, listened attentively.

Mr. Weasley continued, "Unfortunately, it won't be for another couple weeks or so. I'm sorry about that, but coordinating everyone's schedule is a bit tricky. I hope you all won't be going stir-crazy not being able to go out or anything."

Harry understood. "Don't worry about us, sir. We still have the backyard to hang out in so we're not totally confined indoors. Thank you for at least getting things worked out shopping-wise."

Mr. Weasley stood as he patted Harry on the back and rescued a plate of soup and sandwiches for himself that, for the moment, had escaped Ron's notice.

As Harry put his plate away and strode to tell Remus the news of his O.W.L.s and new Prefect position, he heard somebody's loud footsteps coming down the stairs in a rush. Tonks, looking unusually haggard, stopped at the door entrance before taking a deep breath. "Death Eaters and a couple werewolves are attacking a village just outside of Southampton! The Ministry has aurors incoming but requests any additional help."

Everyone rose, taking their wands out, when Mad-Eye looked at Harry and the rest of the gang. "No! Harry, you and your friends must stay! No exceptions. This could very well be a trap."

"But, if you need the help…" Ron interjected.

Remus cut in agreeing with Mad-Eye, "He's right. These attacks lately have been designed to draw out Order members, not aurors. The village directly north of Southampton is where Hestia Jones lives. They want us there and no doubt hope to bring you as well."

Determination was set in Harry and his friends' eyes, but they all nodded to Harry in deference to make the decision. Harry slowly put his wand away. The Order was equipped with better fighters, not to mention that he or one of his friends might be more of a hindrance. And if one of them were captured or killed, Harry would never forgive himself. As images of Sirius came to mind, he remembered the consequences of rushing into battle.

"Fine," Harry said grudgingly, "but everyone better make it back safely or next time I won't be so willing to take a seat on the sidelines."

Life at Grimmauld Place was pretty much status quo as the weeks went by. Due to the recent village attack, Dumbledore was unable to give Harry and his friends the full prophecy, and asked later on if they would agree to wait until term had started. They all agreed since they knew the heart of the prophecy anyway. As it happened, the attack was indeed meant to be a trap. Arthur Weasley related the event that when the Order got there, there were only a couple Death Eaters present with no werewolves in sight. The Death Eaters apparated out the moment the Order and Ministry aurors arrived without any of the "Ministry-Six." Fortunately, Mad-Eye was there to detect the hidden Portkeys.

Harry remembered vividly what Arthur related next. "It appears that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been dabbling into some tricky magic. As soon as the Death Eaters left, we all studied the field to which we arrived. Moody quickly stopped us, saying that there were a half dozen Portkeys scattered about with a strange magic-like glow extending outward from each Portkey for about ten meters or so, effectively covering a good portion of the field. Once we were able to cancel out the Portkeys, we looked at a couple more closely and realized that these weren't ordinary Portkeys. They each had a motion-type activator that transports everyone within a ten-meter radius. The need to be in physical contact with the Portkey was not necessary. Had we started wandering among the Portkeys as soon as someone broached that mark, they would have been teleported to who knows where. Logic then follows that as soon as one person disappeared, the rest would have run to where they were, thereby activating the rest of the Portkeys."

Harry's face showed concern. If Voldemort had discovered how to create Portkeys that only required someone to merely be within a close proximity of it, the chaos it would create would be enormous.

"Don't worry too much, Harry," Arthur consoled. "It appears in studying the Portkeys that the magic it took to create them took was quite vast, and the ability to create numerous Portkeys of this type is not economically or magically feasible on a consistent basis. Besides, now that we know they exist, the spell to cancel them out is easy."

Harry still looked wary, but realized that they would all have to be even more cautious. Especially because this was the day that Dumbledore had been able to arrange for them to finally get to Diagon Alley, three weeks after Mr. Weasley had related the news that this trip was in order.

As they all gathered near the fireplace for the noon departure, Tonks finished her morphing into a near perfect image of Professor Dumbledore.

While looking for any mistakes in a small mirror, Tonks spoke out loud to those gathered around. "Shacklebolt was able to finagle a couple days off for me so that I could be here to assist with security. If everyone assumes I'm Dumbledore, chances are that there won't be many people willing to chance an attack. I just wish I could figure out how he does that thing with his eyes, that shiny twinkle thing. He refuses to tell me, says that he has no idea what I'm talking about."

They all agreed because none of them had been able to figure the twinkle out either. Most of the staff was in the dark as well on that particular subject, but Neville had related that he thought Professor Flitwick knew more than he was letting on when he caught him experimenting trying to create his own eye twinkle.

Mrs. Weasley was just getting her things as she joined the group. Between her, Tonks pretending to be Dumbledore, and Bill Weasley planning to join up with them once they were at Gringotts, it appeared that there were enough wands around should any trouble show up.

"Okay," Mrs. Weasley instructed, "now Dumbledore has provided these handy little Portkeys for each of you." Mrs. Weasley started handing out some lemon drops as she looked around realizing that they were short one person. "Ohh, who isn't here yet…Ginny, we're leaving, get yourself down here."

They heard her voice from upstairs grow louder along with her footsteps. "Sorry Mom, I was just getting my things together. It seems Crookshanks has taken a liking to hiding things from me." Ginny gave a certain look to Hermione who simply gave an apologetic shrug, as they all knew that Crookshanks acted as if he owned the place.

"Okay, Ginny, here's your Portkey. Now, if something should happen, the way to activate them is to say 'home sweet home.' And…DO NOT EAT IT, RONALD!"

Ron, whether out of habit or hunger, started to put it in his mouth, and looked a bit embarrassed as bits of laughter erupted around him. "I can't help it, give me something edible, and you all know where it's going." He mumbled to nobody in particular.

It's okay Ron." Luna patted Ron's shoulder. Having a Portkey in your stomach might help eradicate your hunger pains, seeing as you wouldn't have a stomach anymore. In fact, I wonder if it would turn someone inside out." Luna's mind started to roll as she started to amuse herself with potential side effects of eating a Portkey. Ron and Neville actually joined her in discussing the idea, happily wondering if forcing a Death Eater to eat one might be considered unethical, torture, or beneficial to the cause of war.

Mrs. Weasley, unfortunately for them, pressed on with instructions. "Professor Dumbledore said these lemon drops were all he had at the moment to use, and that the spell expires at precisely five o'clock, so we must be back by then, and I expect you all to behave!"

"Why are you looking at me?" Ginny asked with a bit of a guilty voice when her mom gave her an explicit look. Mrs. Weasley simply harrumphed to herself as they all departed to the Leaky Cauldron.

"What was that about?" Harry, Hermione and Susan asked Ginny as they made their way to the back wall of the Leaky Cauldron that would lead to Diagon Alley.

"It's nothing. She found a birthday list I had made and wasn't happy to see that I might have written some, well, less than lady-like things on it." Susan gave a look for her to continue. Ginny simply sighed and explained.

"Well, most of things on the list were items by Fred and George that they've been telling me about from their shop. Mom still has a bit of a bad temper when it comes to those two, considering how they left school and didn't finish. She originally didn't want to even stop by their store, but I think Dad convinced her after mentioning that he didn't want Fred and George to distance themselves from the family like Percy."

Harry, Hermione and Susan nodded in understanding when Susan smiled with a further query after Harry had walked ahead to talk to Ron. "You said 'most' of the things on the list. Was there anything else that set her off?"

Ginny blushed red with embarrassment. "Blimey, that's what I get for being around someone who remembers every word. Well, now that I just turned fifteen ten days ago and being all randy and everything, I might have put something on the list about having a good birthday snog. Mom probably thinks I've been trying to sneak into Harry's or Neville's room cause I can't leave my room anymore without setting off some alarm spell she set up. That's why I was late. I was trying to figure out how to cancel it without tipping her off."

Hermione and Susan laughed along with Ginny as they made their way down the Alley toward Gringotts to meet up with Bill, giving her suggestions on the spell along with offers to help. Dumbledore-Tonks led the group through Diagon Alley, which was a bit more sparse than usual, but with school coming up there were a few students spotted here and there all trying to finish their shopping as quickly as possible. As Gringotts came into view, they spotted more than one goblin guarding the entrance, not to mention a long line extending halfway down the steps. The wait allowing a person to get to one's vault looked to be quite lengthy. As they all got closer, they spotted a tall red head with a pony tail waiting off to the side talking to another redhead. Both waved to the approaching group.

"Bill, Charlie!" Ginny yelled in delight and ran ahead to give both her brothers whom she hadn't seen very often a big hug. After greeting his mom in a similar fashion and saying hello to the rest of the group, Bill spoke to the nearest Goblin in gobbledygook while motioning to the group behind him. It was obvious that he wasn't fluent in the language, but knew enough to get by as Mrs. Weasley began chatting up Charlie about his surprise appearance.

"I just got in this morning," Charlie informed his mother. "I'm staying at Bill's for now until the new term starts and I can head up to Hogwarts. Since Dumbledore asked me to stick around here to help out with the Order, Bill offered me his couch. He said he was meeting you all today so I thought I'd come along." Mrs. Weasley, in good humor, gently scolded him for not telling her of his arrival and chatted about how things were going in his life.

Harry attempted to be inconspicuous amongst the group as the queue to get inside began to take notice of them. Murmurs of Dumbledore, Harry Potter, the 'Ministry Six', and the niece of Amelia Bones, began to rumble through the crowd. Fortunately, nobody wanted to forfeit their place in line by going up and speaking to them.

Bill and the goblin spoke back and forth a couple more times before the goblin stepped aside to indicate for them to enter. As they did, the complaints from the rest of the people in line began to grow, but was silenced quickly as the goblin guards reminded them of their presence. The goblin Bill had spoken to gave each of the group a piercing look as they entered into the main lobby, as if daring them to pull out their wand so he'd have an excuse to dispatch them. Inside Gringotts, it was like an empty tomb. Only five to ten people were being allowed inside at a time, with the only activity taking place amongst those people. Their footsteps echoed as they walked along the marble floor.

Bill spoke quietly as they made their way to a goblin waiting for them. "Sorry about the wait everyone, but the goblin outside wanted to be certain that each of you were part of the group to enter. Security these days is ridiculous. I've been able to make arrangements for each of you to be escorted to your vaults, however, it'll have to be one at a time, but it beats waiting in line outside, eh?" They unanimously agreed and sat in the waiting area on the side as they each took turns going to their respective vault with a goblin in tow. During the wait, Harry asked Bill if he had received the papers he and Susan sent him last week concerning their inheritances and accounts.

"I haven't finished going through them yet," Bill acknowledged, "but from what I've seen, I must say Harry, you have some substantial holdings. When I'm done, I'll see if I can arrange to come by Hogwarts and go through them with you and Susan, maybe give you each a brief crack course in financial accounting."

"Anything you can tell me from what you've seen so far?" Harry asked, as Neville was next to leave to his vault while Hermione sat down to look at her school list with the amount of gold she had just retrieved from her vault.

"Well, the Blacks were very meticulous about their finances, so that's good. Besides Grimmauld place, and the villa's in Tuscany and Marseille that were mentioned at the will reading, I noticed there is also a title to a home in the States. No doubt kept in case they needed to run and hide. I think it was somewhere in the Southwest, Arizona or New Mexico or something. I have to double check. I don't have an exact total of your gold, but from what I've seen thus far, you could retire now and your kids would be set for life." Bill patted Harry on the shoulder as he got up and quietly related to Susan roughly the same information he'd related to Harry about stopping by when he was done.

Harry sat there in thought, wishing it was Sirius still around and not his money. The pain had dulled a bit in the last couple months, but Harry was afraid that once the pain was gone, it would mean he didn't care anymore. He and Susan had privately talked about it once or twice in the last few weeks as they were both grieving and working through those issues. Harry looked over at Susan who was still talking to Bill. His eyes wandered over to the rest of his friends. Ron was having a less than quiet chat with his mother about quidditch supplies while Luna was staring serenely at the goblin right across from her at the counter. It was clear that goblin was getting irritated and after failing to intimidate her with a glare of his own simply left to the back room. Harry noticed Luna smirk as the goblin left and proceeded onto the next Goblin. Ginny and Charlie were talking and smiling as they caught up. Harry noticed that Charlie didn't have too many burns or scars on him. There were a couple on his arms and a small one just under his ear, but nothing else he could see. It was definitely the mark of a good dragon tamer.

"Harry, your next, Griphook is waiting for you." Bill nodded toward the door where the carts were located that would take Harry to the underground vaults. Harry tried to guess how much money he'd need for the upcoming school year while making his way to his vault.

The next few hours were relatively normal as they all got their school supplies, books, robes, and other items that would be required. Bill, however, was unable to join them, as the goblins had a missive they needed to be delivered to the Ministry and Charlie went with him to surprise Mr. Weasley. They said they'd try to catch up with them later. Their last stop was one Harry was particularly looking forward to, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes at number 93 Diagon Alley. Harry, Ron, and Hermione paused upon seeing Draco Malfoy leaving the shop in a hurry without looking at anyone. The trio gave each other questioning looks from the look of anguish Malfoy had on his face. No doubt from his father going to Azkaban, Harry surmised.

"I guess he freed himself of mommy." Ron quipped as they watched him turn around a corner and out of sight.

"I wonder what's wrong. He looked like he was on the verge of tears." Hermione said to nobody in particular.

"Probably still upset Daddy is in prison and can't access the family vault after their assets were frozen." Ron replied and to which Harry agreed.

The moment they all entered the shop, everyone, Mrs. Weasley included, marveled at all the items that were for sale. Harry wondered where and when the twins found the time to create all the fascinating things he saw. Where did they get all these ideas? Harry felt that the twins were severely underestimated as it pertains to magical knowledge, cleverness, and business sense. Considering the relative quiet of the alley outside, the place was actually doing quite well. While not packed to the hilt, the shop certainly had more people here buying and browsing than any other store they had been in today. Harry saw one of the twins at the counter next to Lee Jordan helping a couple customers when Lee looked up and nudged who Harry guessed was George next to him to indicate the new customers.

"Oy, George, get out here, we got some top priority customers!" Fred yelled to the back room. Harry realized he still needed to figure out the twins better.

Fred and George made their way to the group with excitement that quickly turned to trepidation upon seeing their mother among the group looking around in awe.

Surprise turned to relief as the twins were engulfed in a hug only their mother could give them. "Oh Fred…George, how are you? Ohh, you're obviously doing quite well. This place is amazing. How did you come up with all this? Where did you get the money for this? Wait…I don't want to know, just please tell me it was all legal? Yes?"

Both twins nodded, a bit flustered at their mother's reaction. Harry presumed the fallout with Percy had some affect as to why she wasn't giving them the third degree.

Eventually the group spread out to look at the various items. The females naturally gravitated toward the area full of love potions, perfumes, and items that provided vengeance should one be involved in a bad break-up. Dumbledore-Tonks wandered over there as well, adding to the confusion of other students and customers who greeted their presumed headmaster. Tonks played the part well, but tried to look busy so not to get herself stuck in a conversation that would reveal her cover.

Harry was just looking at some quills that allowed for the user to forge their parents' names, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Fred, our noble benefactor has taken a liking to some of our modest commodities."

"Well, George, perhaps we should give him a certain allotment, seeing as he is the reason our humble little establishment exists."

"Excellent idea my ugly brother. If you see anything you like, just let us know and it's yours Harry."

"Except no favors for any significant relations, we can't have certain family members of ours taking advantage of our generous good nature."

Harry was getting tired of looking back and forth between the twins.

"Guys! Really, I'll pay for it, it's no big…"

Harry stopped in midsentence as he saw something on a faraway shelf that caught his attention. He slowly made his way over to a shelf near the counter, his emotions starting to run high. He wasn't sure if he should be upset or indifferent, but he did want an explanation. The twins noticed where he was headed and gave each other a significant look, as if expecting this might happen.

Harry looked at the shelf and back to the twins.

"Are…are they what I think they are? Who told you about these?" Harry looked back at the twins and then back to the shelf, putting his hand up to look at one before pulling it back.

Fred and George pulled Harry behind the counter for some privacy.

"Look, Harry," Fred said in a pacifying voice, "I know you might be upset, but it was Sirius that actually gave us permission for the idea. Last Christmas we were talking about ideas for a shop like this and he mentioned how he and your dad used these. He even told us to make as many as possible to give Hogwarts students the same pleasure he got out of them. Remus gave us some great ideas too. Great man he is, we've sort of taken him as our mentor."

"Sirius also told us how he and your dad created them." George added before he walked back to the shelf and removed a set of two-way mirrors and handed them to Harry.

Harry slowly grasped them in his hands, remembering his own broken set still hidden in his trunk. Surprising the twins, and himself, Harry actually smiled remembering Sirius and the good times they briefly had. The heartache he felt wasn't as bad as before and reminded himself to mention it to Susan next chance he got.

"No, guys, you're right. Sirius was right. It's a brilliant idea. I could actually use another set. The one Sirius gave me broke."

"Well, bring it right in, we'll see what we can do to fix it up. No charge." George said with a bit of relief that Harry wasn't going to come down on them or demand they be removed. The mirrors had actually been one of the more popular items of late among Hogwarts students.

While the twins went back to attending customers, Harry took a closer look at the mirrors when he heard Ron come up from behind him. "Harry, we should get a few of those. They might come in handy this year if we need to get a hold of each other quickly in an emergency. They might be even better than the galleons Hermione charmed for us last year."

Harry realized Ron had an excellent point. "Maybe we should get a set for everyone in the DA. If they could be charmed to talk to more than one person, we could organize that much more quickly." Harry got more excited about the idea the more he thought about it.

"That's brilliant! If someone was able to say a name and contact the person they needed to, it would go a long way in added school security." Susan added from right next to Ron who had meandered over from the love potion area to also look at the mirrors.

"Yeah, I'll go talk to Fred and George, see what they can set up for us." Harry finished, grabbing a bunch of mirror sets in his hands while looking back at Ron and Susan whose faces matched Harry's excitement. As Harry was disappearing to the back room, Ron couldn't resist one last comment.

"Sounds great, Harry, only don't be putting those things up in your shower. I wager a load of witches would kill for the other mirror." Despite Ron's joke, he didn't realize that right behind him and Susan were Lavender Brown, Padma and Parvati Patil, and Mandy Brocklehurst who were known at Hogwarts as the 'notorious gossips'.

"What Ron? Harry is putting a two-way mirror in his shower?" Lavender screeched, loud enough for half the store to hear.

"Ohhh, I'm grabbing mine right now!" Mandy yelled while grabbing a set of mirrors to look at.

"He isn't going to charge anything is he?" Padma asked Ron who was trying to correct the misunderstanding, but to his frustration, a few more females had gathered around looking at the mirrors thinking they would be privy to a free show. Harry, at that unfortunate moment, happened to walk out from the back room with Fred, a handful of two-way mirrors still in his hands, which only added fuel to the growing torrent of fire.

"It's true, look! He's getting the mirrors ready right now!" Parvati screamed.

Harry looked up and saw a few of his classmates gathered around the mirrors on the shelf and mistakenly thinking Ron or Susan had told them they would be used for the DA ,smiled largely.

"Yea, I talked to Fred and George, they're going to try to have them ready by Christmas. I guess Ron or Susan told you all huh?"

Harry was taken back in surprise at the cheers, claps and screams from the females that had slowly begun to gather around him. A couple of girls even ran outside to start telling passerby's which only increased the gathering crowd.

"Harry!" Hermione was trying to get Harry's attention from the back of the crowd, but he didn't hear her due to the commotion.

"Are you going to charge anyone for this?" A girl yelled out.

"Of course not, this is something for everyone in the DA." Harry happily replied.

"Harry!" As more squeals, arose, Hermione's attempt to get his attention was drowned out, not to mention her frustration and being rebuffed by the crowd surrounding him which by this time numbered around fifteen to twenty.

"Will we use them a lot?" Another voice yelled.

"I hope so." Harry answered. "I mean it could go a long way in facilitating Hogwarts unity, not to mention that it'll save me a lot of trouble having to find each of you individually." Harry was noticing that both Ron and Susan were covering their mouths in an attempt to keep from laughing too hard.

"HARRY!" Hermione was still having no luck and was two seconds from casting a sonorous charm.

"I wouldn't mind some individual time." A couple voices rose out. Before Harry could process that, he heard another question.

"Will the boys have them, too?"

"Well, yea, I mean why wouldn't the guys get any?" Harry stated. "I'm not going to discriminate, besides you never know when an emergency might arise that we all might need to be aware of."

At that moment, everyone was startled as Ron and Susan both burst out laughing, having to hold onto the shelf to keep from falling. Ron lost his grip and fell to the floor howling with laughter. Hermione, still unsuccessful in getting Harry's attention appealed to Tonks-Dumbledore, who decided to take pity on Harry and give a way for Hermione to end this by essentially 'parting the female sea' right down the middle.

"Thanks Ton…ahh, Professor." Hermione said as she was joined by Ginny. Together they ran up to Harry and pulled him back into the back room, while Susan laughingly tried to help Fred set the record straight. Not even Mrs. Weasley, who also overhead the whole thing was able to restore order. Neville was confused as to what was going on since he had been busy chatting up Seamus Finnegan about the upcoming school year. Luna for her part was distracting Ron by asking if he was going to participate by having a mirror in his shower as well. Tonks was not helping either by declaring that outside of school, the headmaster has no authority over students' 'extra-curricular' activities, and would only intervene should violence break out.

In the back room, Harry's head went back and forth between Hermione and Ginny, his face one of confusion. "What's going on? I mean, I know everyone in the DA would be excited if these worked, but…"

"Harry! You didn't really agree to put one of those in your shower did you?" Hermione tried, but failed, to ask with a serious face.

Ginny was half-covering her mouth to keep from laughing. "If you really are, how can we get in on this?" Ginny seemed to be enjoying Harry's discomfort way too much.

"Ginny! This isn't funny." Hermione tried to glare at Ginny and failed miserably. "Okay," She said with a growing smile, maybe it is kinda funny, but Harry, you really didn't agree to this did you?"

Turning red from embarrassment, Harry adamantly shook his head. "What! NO! I, uh, Ron was just making a joke. I was going to see if these could be modified for the DA to use to contact anyone, not just the other half of the mirror." Harry was mortified. After everything he just said, half of the Hogwarts female population would, by the end of the day, think he was sporting his exhibitionist wild side.

"Oh! That's actually quite a brilliant idea." Hermione agreed. "I'm sure if I talked to Susan and the twins, we could find a way to modify the mirrors. Maybe tweak the connection charm a bit and possibly find a variant spell…"

"Hermione! Rambling! We need to stop the growing mob out there from emasculating the boy-who-showered here. Not to mention giving them any ideas for the upcoming school year." Ginny said urgently as the voices were growing louder and increasingly unhappy in the front of the store about the misunderstanding.

"Oh right. Well, Harry, I think you're the only one who'll they'll listen too…apparently." Hermione said in a quieter tone. They could all hear Fred, George and Lee trying to restore calm without much success.

Harry was mumbling to himself, wondering how he'd gotten into this mess. "Oh bugger, now every female alive will think I'm trying to be some sort of playboy show-off."

Hermione placed a gentle hand on Harry's arm. "Harry, it'll pass, let's just go out there and fix this. You know, you really need a girlfriend, that'd cause a lot of girls to leave you alone." She gave Harry a piercing stare with of those brown eyes of hers, so evident now among her silver-green hair. Harry found his arm half-raised to gently stroke those locks surrounding her face when Ginny broke his attention away and he caught himself, letting out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding.

"Hermione! Not now, you're rambling again." Ginny said as she started to pull both their arms toward the store front.

"Right, sorry." Hermione replied.

It took a good five full minutes for Harry to clear up the misunderstanding, much to the disappointment of the crowd. The hisses and boos that emanated were quite loud, which Susan, Ginny and Dumbledore-Tonks jokingly participated in. Everyone was surprised hearing Dumbledore boo at this news, but Tonks recovered gracefully by winking to a couple third years and saying she simply got caught up in the moment. The girls all eventually resumed their shopping and Harry let out a sigh of relief. A few of the students were talking to Hermione to see what was up with her new hairstyle.

"Harry, I'm soooo sorry mate. I had no idea they were right behind me. I swear, I didn't think they'd take me seriously." Ron's face was that of half horror and half amusement.

"Don't worry about it. At least it's cleared up." Harry shook his head and smiled as he saw the humor of the situation, "and by the way Ginny, the boy-who-showered?" Harry said in mock offense. Ginny simply smiled and playfully stuck her tongue back out at Harry and continued her browsing.

A little bit later, it was nearing time to go, and they had all said their good-bye's to the twins. Fred and George had jokingly promised Harry half the proceeds if he really would put a mirror in his shower, believing they'd be able to retire within the year if he did, but knew better than to push it with their mother right there. As the group left, they all had a bit of a laugh about the whole thing and were all teasing Harry as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to head home.

"Come along you all, it's nearly five o'clock. I promised Dumbledore you'd be back by then." Mrs. Weasley was trying to hurry the group along.

Unbeknownst to everyone, the pattering of tiny footsteps that had been trailing them the entire day slid into a side alley. Peter Pettigrew transformed from his rat animagus to his human form. He looked up the street at the group walking toward the Leaky Cauldron, sighed, and then rolled up his sleeve so to put his wand against the dark mark on his forearm, signaling to the other Death Eaters that the time for the attack had come.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Peter Pettigrew looked on as Potter and the rest of his group made their way closer to the Leaky Cauldron. He glanced at his watch seeing that the timing was perfect. The information he'd received was that the group would be in the leaky cauldron precisely at five o'clock, exactly two minutes from now.

While Harry and Ron were talking quidditch, they happened to walk right past the Quality Quidditch Supplies store. They had been in it earlier, but Ron, seeing the store stopped in his tracks causing Ginny and Luna behind him to bump into him.

"Ron, watch it." Ginny exclaimed.

"Sorry Gin." Ron said in a tone that was anything but apologetic. "Mom, wait, I forgot to get a couple things for the upcoming quidditch year." Ron started to head into the store when his mother tried to stop him.

"Ron, we don't have time. Why didn't you get them when we were in the store previously?"

"I forgot." Ron said, to which Ginny suddenly spoke up.

"Wait, I need some new gloves still too. We'll be quick." They both ran into the store while the others mingled outside the store engaged in small talk. Harry was about to wander toward the display window when for the first time in weeks his scar prickled. He began to rub it annoyingly, feeling something of anticipation coming through his scar. As he tried to ignore it, Hermione came over to make sure he was alright, a look of concern growing on her face.

"I'm fine. It flared up for a bit, but it's going away now." Harry said to Hermione's unspoken question.

Hermione looked at Harry's scar and then began to study his face. Feeling satisfied everything was okay she ran a hand through her now shorter dark green-silver hair and sighed. She then pulled a book out from her bag, gave Harry a comforting smile, and went to sit down on a bench outside the store to read.

It wasn't thirty seconds later than an explosion rent the air, causing all of them to fall or sway as the concussion hit them. They looked up to see smoke emanating from the Leaky Cauldron while the screams of bystanders and noise of audible pops of Death Eaters rent the air. Quickly the Death Eaters began running into the tavern from the alley. The entrance wall that separated Diagon Alley from the tavern was nearly gone. Screams and spells were heard from inside that were quickly growing louder.

"Everyone get inside now!" Tonks morphed back into her normal self as she transfigured her Dumbledore robes into something more akin for fighting.

"Tonks, wait!" Neville protested.

"NO! NOW! They're looking for you, ANY of you, therefore you all hide."

At that moment, the Death Eaters came back out from the Leaky Cauldron scanning the alley. "There they are!" The Death Eaters arranged in formation and raised their wands to attack.

"PORTKEY'S NOW!" Tonks and Mrs. Weasley both yelled as they all ran for cover and starting firing off spells at the two dozen Death Eaters. Luna had just gotten down behind the wooden bench Hermione had been sitting on when a stunning spell zipped past her head. There were a few motionless people lying on the ground near where the tavern entrance and the Apothecary next to the entrance wall was on fire.

As the battle began, Harry and the others tried to activate their Portkeys without success.

"They're not working!" Hermione yelled as she shot off a stunner that hit a Death Eater, but it didn't do any good since he was revived not a moment later. The Death Eaters were slowly advancing toward their position. Harry realized that they had stepped up their coordination and attack strategy. Eighteen Death Eaters began the attack while the other six behind them provided defense shields and reviving any that were stunned. As it was, seven Death Eaters so far were lying motionless due to some crafty spell work from Mrs. Weasley who _Reducto'd_ a large cauldron next to one group of Death Eaters, causing it to explode and taking out a bunch in one go. The numbers evened out a bit more when some bystanders and other customers saw who was fighting and joined in to help, thus preventing the Death Eaters from overrunning their position

"They must have enacted a nullifier to keep Portkeys from working. Argggg, I hate it when they do that! Neville, Go!" Tonks yelled above the clamor of spells and screams.

Harry saw Neville run inside Quality Quidditch Supplies while Ron and Ginny, who were firing from the doorway gave him cover. Neville had just made the entrance when a yellow looking curse arched right into his left leg, causing him to fall. He immediately began scratching his leg in pain but Ron recognized it as the itching curse, which causes severe itching thereby rending the opponent unable to concentrate. Since it was only on Neville's one leg, and Ron knowing the counter-curse from being a victim of Fred and George many times with it, Neville was quickly fixed and able to rejoin the fight.

Harry himself was hiding behind a couple mannequins displaying quidditch robes and knew his protection was feeble at best. While he was trying to sense a new place to hide while fighting, the shop window shattered in a burst of tiny glass fragments, causing Hermione to scream as it showered over her and Mrs. Weasley.

"Get inside the store." Harry yelled as he jumped up and grabbed Hermione. Not a moment later, the mannequin Harry had been hiding behind exploded in a blizzard of plastic and fabric. He felt his neck hair burn from another curse that barely missed him as together, he and Hermione both ran and jumped through the now open store window.

Having some better measure of protection, Harry and Hermione attacked while Ron and Ginny offered up periodic defensive spells that stalled the Death Eater's progress toward them.

Harry's heart leaped for a moment when a strong curse hit the side of the brick wall and Susan let out a yell of pain from the shrapnel. She was coving her left side with her right hand while still trying to fight using her left hand. Harry was about to run out and help when Luna ran up next to her and performed a quick healing spell before being hit with a stunner. Harry realized that they all needed to be inside the protection of the store, so without thinking cast the first spell that came to him. "_Accio Luna and Susan_."

Susan screamed in surprise as both her and Luna flew through the shop window and straight into Harry. Harry cancelled the spell a second too late as both Susan and Luna both slammed into him sending all three of them to the floor. Luna rolled off to the side still unconscious from the S_tupefy Spell_ while Harry ended up being in a very precarious position right underneath Susan. The pause between them seemed to last forever as they both laid there looking into each other's eyes.

"Hi…uh…this is…umm…well...kind of familiar." was all Susan was able to stammer as her face slowly turned the same color of her current fire-red hair.

"Hi. Yea, you seem to have a habit of finding yourself on top of me when a battle is nearby." Was all Harry was able to reply as neither one was making an effort to move. Harry remembered he and Susan found themselves in this similar position when they Portkeyed from the Ministry to Grimmauld after the wills were read.

Harry and Susan kept staring at each other seeming oblivious to the battle around them. Harry was just about to raise his hand to move Susan's hair of her face when he heard another blast impact outside and they both returned to the present remembering a battle was currently ensuing. They quickly regained their composure while Susan helped Harry up and after one last look to Harry went to revive Luna. Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched Susan tend to Luna. That smile grew to near laughter as he went back to the window to continue the fight and saw Ron very gently take the New Firebolt XE that was on display in the window and reverently set it down next to him out of harm's way. As Harry's mind wandered back to the thought of a certain lovely lady lying on top him again, he realized he didn't have time to dwell and needed to concentrate on the battle at hand.

Neville and Hermione, seeing what Harry had done followed his example by _Accio'ing_ Mrs. Weasley and Tonks, right as a large Reducto blast hit the other mannequin at its base, causing a rather large crater where Tonks had been a second before. The "_ooomphs"_ that resulted from the impending collision were a bit comical but Harry was glad everyone was inside and had a good position to fight from.

Harry had just taking out another Death Eater with a stunning spell when he overhead the leader say that they needed to retreat. "Potter wasn't here when he was supposed to be! And the Goblins are coming! Let's get out of here!" The Death Eater's cancelled the _Anti-Apparition_ spell and began leaving quickly.

As the pops of apparition started, Harry saw running past the store what had to be at least thirty goblins armed with axes, spears, swords, and pikes in their hands heading straight for the Death Eaters. One Death Eater near the front of the battle had not seen or heard the others retreating due to the noise. Thinking that he still had backup, he made the fatal decision to start attacking the quickly advancing goblins. After seeing that he was the only one firing, he started to turn and run, but the first half dozen goblins were already upon him. Harry had to turn his head when he realized that the swords, pikes, and axes were not just for show, but his ears told him that the unfortunate Death Eater's death was a very quick one. Even Mrs. Weasley turned her head while simultaneously trying to cover Ginny's eyes that seemed a bit too eager to see the show. Bill and Charlie, who had been bringing up the rear of the goblins stopped when they saw Tonks, their mother, Harry, and the rest standing up from their position behind the now open store window.

"Is everyone ok?" Bill asked as Harry looked around and saw that besides a few bumps and bruises from ricochets and a cutting spell or two, they were all in one piece. Mrs. Weasley and Tonks began casting spells over everyone just in case something was missed. "We heard the explosion and the goblins feared that You-Know-Who or the Ministry was trying to take over or destroy the alley, and in connection, Gringotts."

"I have to say that their response time was quite impressive." Charlie added as he went over to greet Tonks.

Mrs. Weasley ran over and gave Ron a huge motherly hug. "Oh, my Ronny! We would have been in the Leaky Cauldron when the explosion went off if you and Ginny hadn't wanted to make a last second stop." She spoke as they all looked back at the smoking ruins of the Apothecary and backside of the tavern. After Ron, Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ginny and Bill and did the same, despite Ginny's protests after the hug became too prolonged.

Susan turned to Harry and with a slight smile. "Is this always what your life is like?"

"Pretty much, welcome to my world." Harry replied with a wide gesture of his hands as Luna, Hermione, and Ron from behind Harry raised their arms imitating him.

"I think you're official now Susan, two battles within a couple months of each other. Congratulations." Ron said to the chuckles of all.

Aurors soon began popping in setting up triage for the injured before moving them to St. Mungo's, as well as putting out the fire that was burning the Apothecary store. That was proving difficult because the many powders, herbs, and other assortments were causing minor explosions on their own. Tonks and Charlie discussed the situation with Shacklebolt while Mrs. Weasley supervised getting everyone else straight home. Since the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron would be out of service for a while, and their Portkeys had expired during the fighting, Mrs. Weasley and Bill apparated them out one at a time once the Anti-Apparition spell had been removed.

Still hiding in that same alley, Wormtail slinked back into the shadows to await the fallout that would come from this botched attack. He was grateful that he would not be the one blamed as he was only to give the signal and then quietly observe.

It wasn't until the day before they were to leave for Hogwarts that another Order meeting was to be conducted. Dumbledore had sent a message a couple days before stating he would arrive early with Tonks and Mad-Eye to discuss the battle.

"I'm telling you Professor, they knew we were supposed to be in the Leaky Cauldron precisely at five o'clock! I heard one of them say so." Harry spoke quite adamantly.

"Harry, that's not possible. Only a few Order members knew your shopping plans. I have already talked with each of them. None of them have betrayed us." Dumbledore quietly replied.

Harry just sighed in frustration before leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "You're wrong." Harry said while looking from Dumbledore to Mad-Eye and back. "If it hadn't been for Ron and Ginny, we'd all be either dead or captured."

"I heard it too." Luna said, her eyes wide, but her focus was attentive and sharp, unusual from her normal dreamy type personality.

"You see!" Harry exclaimed extending a hand in Luna's direction. "We have a traitor in the Order, I know we do."

Hermione spoke up next to Harry. "I saw Harry feel his scar, saw it on his face that it was flaring up." Harry was reminded that he did feel a sense of anticipation right before the attack started and related that after Hermione finished.

"Albus, the boy has a point. Those explosions were set precisely at the right time. Only the Order…"

"Alastor," Dumbledore interrupted, "there were dozens of people waiting in line at the bank. Anyone one of them could have been a Death Eater and given a discreet alert to his cohorts. Or even a shopper walking by may have recognized them and set an impromptu plan into motion knowing that they'd have to return to the Leaky Cauldron eventually." Dumbledore remained insistent that it was a chance sighting during the day that spurred the attack.

"I don't like this Albus," Mad-Eye said shaking his head. "They knew we were coming here to Grimmauld after the will readings and now they happen to attack Diagon Alley the very moment Potter was there."

"I agree that we must be ever more cautions, but I believe it's nothing more than a chance coincidence." Dumbledore took a deep breath before looking over to Tonks for her opinion.

She looked at Mad-Eye before speaking tentatively to Dumbledore. "I'm sorry Headmaster, but as an Auror, I can't believe in chance coincidences, not when we know they've been trying to draw out Harry or one of the 'Ministry-Six' for weeks now." Tonks was sporting a blue ponytail today and looked more serious than Harry had seen for some time.

"Well, you'll all be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow, so that should give an added measure of protection." Dumbledore's tone spoke that the conversation was over, but gave a resigned sigh at the dissatisfied faces around the room. "Very well, I shall talk to everyone in the Order individually to see if I can gleam anything, including those I have talked to previously."

"Thank you Sir." Harry replied. Dumbledore merely nodded as he reached for his cane and began to get up.

"Now, I must return to Hogwarts to prepare for your upcoming arrival. Fortunately, I was able to find a last second addition to our staff. I was afraid that one or more of our teachers might have had to take on a second class load, or at least have a few of them take part in teaching the class in a rotation. Not a good way to maintain stability in the coursework. So, if there is not anything else then?" Dumbledore, seeing nobody else comment, made his way back to Hogwarts. Tonks and Moody left not long after.

Harry awoke extra early the next morning. He had packed most of his belongings the night before being keenly familiar with the traditional 'Weasley return to school morning chaos.'

Walking into the kitchen, Harry was surprised to see Susan sitting at the table eating some toast and orange juice. She was still in her flannel pajamas and a tight white tank-top that she used for a pajama top during the warm summer. Harry and Susan hadn't had a chance to talk about that moment in the store during the battle, but neither had gone out of their way to try and bring it up either.

"Morning Harry, you're up early." Susan said with a smile as she took a bite of her toast. Harry slid into the seat next to her and graciously received a plate of toast from Dobby while Winky finished making breakfast for everyone.

"I was going to say the same about you. Getting an early start to the new year?" Harry asked.

"Something like that," Susan said. "I've always been more of night person, but the start of a new school year is always exciting for me. Seeing friends again, being back in the castle."

Harry agreed, saying that Hogwarts was really the only home he'd ever really had.

Susan sipped her orange juice as Harry took a bite of toast, trying to decide if he should bring up that 'in the heat of battle romantic moment' they had. As luck would have it, he didn't have to.

"Harry," Susan said in a hesitant voice. "I want to talk to you about something. That moment in the battle after you _Accio'd_ me. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about that, about not moving off of you. It's simply that in the heat of the battle and all, I guess I just forgot where I was." Susan spoke quickly, showing the nervousness that Harry felt when she started to speak.

"Nuhh uhhh," Harry shook his head. "It was a mutual kind of thing, not just you alone. Besides, having a lovely woman on top of me is hardly something to complain about." Harry smiled as Susan started to blush a bit. Leaning back to stretch, Harry noticed something on the back of Susan's shoulder. "Susan, what is that just below your neck, near your shoulder?" Did you hurt yourself?" Harry gently placed his hand on her shoulder looking at a white colored crescent shaped mark that stood out in contrast to her slightly tanned olive shoulder.

"What? Oh, that's a birthmark, had it ever since I was born." Susan rubbed her hand just off the base of her neck. "It's kind of an ugly thing isn't it? At least it's where it can be hidden and not on my face."

At this, Susan put her hand to her mouth in shock as Harry's eyes flicked up for a moment in the direction of his scar.

Susan's sported a mortified expression. "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. That was so thoughtless of me. I just mean that…uh, I don't know what I was saying. I'm sorry, truly." Susan stood to leave, but Harry put a hand on her arm.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to go. I can still hide my scar with my hair most of the time, and it's not always noticeable. I'm not angry, I promise." Harry could see that Susan truly was apologetic and meant no offense. Besides, after all the taunts he got from Malfoy, this was nothing.

Looking back at her lower neck, Harry put a tentative hand on her birthmark and slowly traced it. "It does stand out quite a bit doesn't it?" Harry said trying to steer the conversation back to her.

Susan seemed placated for the moment. "Yeah, except that's only part of it. There's another part of the birthmark that seems to come and go." Susan got her wand out and drew a diagram in the air of a crescent moon. "And then, sometimes during my birthday or Halloween, it would change and grow to a circle." Susan flicked her wand and the moon shape changed. The edges curled in toward each other until joining.

Harry looked at the diagram Susan had made and looked back at her shoulder. "Well, I don't see any circles coming out of the crescent right now. I've never heard of a birthmark acting like that."

"Me neither," Susan agreed. "I did a little research but couldn't find anything. Closest thing I could find, ironically, is mention of your scar, but I haven't been near any dark lords that I can recall."

They ate quietly for a few moments before Susan broke the silence again. "You know Harry, you and I have a lot in common."

"Oh," Harry took another bite of toast. "And how is that?" He was genuinely curious to see where this was going.

"Well," Susan began, "you and I both lost our parents to Voldemort and were raised by our aunts. Both of us have weird marks that can't readily be explained, you with your scar, and me with this birthmark. We're tops on Voldemort's most wanted. We also seem to have some clout with the Ministry, me through my aunt's connections and you through Dumbledore. I don't know it just seems like we're kindred spirits."

As she said this last part she playfully bumped shoulders with Harry. Harry merely smiled as the both locked eyes again. Harry found those dark green eyes of hers quite intriguing and almost started leaning forward to look even closer when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs in the form of Ginny talking to Hermione.

Slowly, the rest of the household began filtering in, wiping the sleep from their eyes. As they all settled around the table, Remus flashed into the kitchen from the fireplace. "Morning all, Molly asked if I'd be able to help out this morning. Arthur had to go into work early."

Remus sat down and opened the Daily Prophet he was holding. Slowly sipping a cup of tea, he spit it out when he read the morning headline. Everyone was startled as Remus fumbled with the paper before staring at Harry.

"What's wrong Remus? Was there another attack? Did something happen?" Hermione asked, concern growing on everyone's faces.

"Uhh, no no, just er, never mind. I'll umm…uhh. I don't want to know." Remus fumbled folding up the newspaper while trying not to stare at Harry.

"Remus, what is it?" Ginny who was sitting next to him reached over and grabbed the paper to read the headline. Ron, sitting next to her looked over her shoulder, as did Susan. As they read the headline, their eyes got really wide, they stared at Harry, and then burst out in laughter. Everyone else was really confused as Ron passed the paper across the table to Harry while wiping the tears that were coming out of his eyes.

Harry, finally able to see what all the commotion was about, read the headline that was his worst nightmare. Hermione watched Harry set the paper aside and start to lightly bang his head on the table, causing Ron, Susan, and Ginny to laugh even harder. Finally, Hermione had had enough and grabbed the paper and tried unsuccessfully to stop from laughing herself as she read with Neville and Luna behind her:

"_Harry Potter Exposed-Literally. Harry Potter to give a public shower to any and all interested in watching. Given his obsession with the Boy-Who-Lived, is You-Know-Who to be first in line?"_

"How did the paper get wind of this? I thought we had cleared this up!" Harry said in a muffled voice still face down on the table.

"Those girls were quite excited, I'm certain a couple must have run out to share the good news and didn't hear about the misunderstanding." Ginny said between laughs.

"Perfect!" Harry moaned. "Now everyone at Hogwarts is going to think I changed my mind or that I can't wait to be going starker's!"

Hermione went and sat down next to Harry and placed a hand on his back. "Don't worry Harry. I'm sure Dumbledore will be more than happy to clear up the confusion during the feast tonight."

Harry lifted his head up from the table with hope in his eyes. "That'll take care of Hogwarts, but I don't want to have to deal with all the mail that's going to be coming."

"We'll write a retraction to the paper. Or better yet, Luna can publish the correct story in the Quibbler." Susan said looking at Luna for confirmation. Luna nodded and said it'd be a good follow-up to last spring's article.

"Thanks everyone. I just wish this would simply go away. I'm going to go take a shower and finish packing." Harry started up the stairs when Luna spoke up without missing a beat.

"Oh, okay Harry. I'll go get my mirror ready. Are you going to shower after Harry Ron? A two for one treat would be nice. So, if you don't mind, leave the mirror in the shower after you're done Harry."

Harry ignored the laughter that followed as he shook his head trying to figure out how he'd got into this mess and went to get ready for the day.

"Mom, where's my slippers?" Ginny yelled as the morning ruckus had commenced. Harry and Luna were the only two who were packed and ready to go, having found a seat in the main hallway to listen to the ensuing chaos.

"Ginny, I told you, they're in the upstairs bathroom." Mrs. Weasley yelled. Harry and Luna could hear everyone running all over the house trying to finish packing.

"I can't believe we're going to be late! Prefects are supposed to be early to help with the first years!" Hermione said to nobody in particular as she carried a few items in her arms past Harry and Luna on her way upstairs. Harry leaned back and smiled. His happiness was increased due to the fact that Mrs. Black's portrait was no longer on the wall yelling obscenities to everyone who passed by. Instead where she used to be there now was a large hole in the wall. Harry remembered back two weeks after they got here the events leading to her removal. They had tried to remove her a couple times, but soon Harry had appealed to the Order for someone to get rid of her. Everyone obliged but nobody could seem to find out how to remove the painting. It started to become a game for the Order members to see who could succeed. Even Snape had given it a go, but his flame spell only seemed to set fire to the wall it was attached to while the portrait itself remained untouched. Finally, after a month and a half, it was Luna that actually had given Harry the idea one morning when they were eating breakfast.

"_Morning Harry." Everyone greeted Harry as he was one of the last to get up this morning. He had just sat down to eat when everyone groaned upon hearing that blasted portrait again._

"_FILTH! Traitors! Mudblood Scum!"_

_Tonks came walking into the kitchen with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, I was barely breathing. I swear she does this at the slightest sound as if to try to make living here as miserable as possible."_

"_There's got to be a way to get rid of that thing." Ron said between bites of his breakfast._

"_Well, the closest we came was when Snape nearly set the wall around it on fire. I wonder if the picture would hang in mid-air if the wall disappeared." Luna said as she was playing with the eggs on her plate to make it look like a happy smiley face. _

_Harry's head snapped up. "Luna! You're a genius!" Harry quickly grabbed Luna next to him and gave her a quick kiss on the side of her head before running up the stairs. Everyone sat stunned for a moment before getting up and following him to see what he was going to do. _

_Luna was left alone in the kitchen. Sighing to herself while slowly getting up to follow the rest, she spoke aloud. "Thank You Harry. I only wish Ronald would notice me like that."_

Harry remembered fondly breaking and smashing the wall around the portrait, removing the entire wall it was attached to. Despite the pleas and rants of Mrs. Black, Harry took great pleasure in stuffing the portrait face down in Kreacher's cupboard. Not a peep had been heard from her since.

"Neville, did you borrow my charms book?" Ron yelled while dragging his trunk down the stairs.

Yep, Harry felt that it was good to sit back and watch for once.

The trip to King's Cross Station had been a hurried one, but they arrived surprisingly with twenty minutes to spare_._ Mr. Weasley was able to procure a couple Portkeys at the last minute sending them all straight onto the platform which eased things considerably. Harry immediately noticed the increase in aurors scattered about the station. Students and parents alike were bustling about trying to find a carriage and saying their goodbyes. Harry had wondered if there would be fewer students this year due to the ensuing war, but by the looks of things, there were just as many, if not more students than usual. The Daily Prophet had indicated that Dumbledore had increased security, not to mention that Harry and the 'Ministry-Six' were all going back without any reservations. People likely felt that if Harry and Dumbledore were there, than it was safer than anywhere else. After saying their own goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and Mad-Eye Moody who had accompanied them, the group piled onto the train to look for a compartment.

"Sure are a lot more aurors around isn't there?" Ron said while looking out the window of the compartment they had chosen.

"I don't see Tonks? Do you think she's here?" Hermione asked. She took off her knit cap she wore to cover her hair. She said she wasn't ready to face the music yet to the whole school. Fortunately it was a cool overcast day so nobody gave her any second looks.

"Mum said she is here as an undercover student, likely trying to see if there are any students eager to blab about upcoming attacks or something." Ginny said while watching the flow of students scurrying around the train looking for a place to sit.

"Where'd Susan go?" Neville asked as he came in with his own trunk, Luna in tow behind him.

"She went to go find Hannah." Hermione responded looking down to review her Prefect notes before their meeting started up front. "We should probably go back on the platform and help the first years before the Prefect meeting." Hermione stood and put her cap back on.

After telling Ron and Neville that they'd be back soon, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna made their way through the train carriage back to the platform, helping younger students as they went. As they passed fellow students while making their way through the crowded train, everyone started staring and whispering. Harry kept hearing murmurs of 'Ministry-Six', 'You-Know-Who' and a couple snickers about showers and mirrors. Even though he'd gotten used to it by now, it still irked him a bit that some would not even try to speak in a whisper.

Once back on the train platform, Harry looked over to Luna and noticed that her Prefect badge was upside down. A smile grew on his face and was about to comment on it when he stopped to put a hand on his forehead. His scar had begun to flare up again, feeling something akin to great excitement and anticipation from his adversary on the other end of the connection. Hermione looked back to Harry with a smile after a first year saw Harry, squeaked, and then ran off to brag to her friends. When she saw Harry, Hermione's smile went to one of concern and ran to see if he was becoming privy to an impending attack on the train.

Harry simply nodded to her in answer without her having to say anything in return. They both knew each other well enough that they could practically have an entire conversation with one another without saying a word. Besides, they also knew that being accidently overheard on the platform may cause undue panic. Hermione just nodded and whispered to Ginny and Luna to quietly pass the word around to the DA for everyone to be extra careful. Harry noticed Luna go around speaking to different DA members while Ginny spoke to the younger students about who they need to talk to if something is amiss.

Fifteen minutes later the train was rumbling peacefully toward its destination and the Prefects were heading to the front compartment for their yearly school briefing with the Head Boy and Girl. Upon entering, Harry noticed he and Hermione were the last to arrive, seeing Ginny and Luna were already seated. His scar was still prickling more than usual as Voldemort was apparently either unable to hold his emotions together or purposely making Harry uneasy. Harry took an empty seat near the door and looked around at his fellow students. Besides him, Hermione, and Ginny, the other Prefect from Gryffindor was none other than Colin Creevey who surprisingly was not looking at him like he used to, but was engaged in conversation with Ginny. Harry was relieved that his camera was nowhere in sight. Minus Luna, he didn't recognize any of the other fifth year Prefects sitting nervously waiting for the meeting to start. Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillan were Hufflepuff Prefects again, and Harry was surprised to see Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott as Prefects for Slytherin. Zabini noticed his gaze and nodded slightly before turning back to Nott to whisper something. Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and Harry realized she looked a bit like Tonks, and wondered if Tonks and Zabini had any relations somewhere back along the family line. He was glad, however, that Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson had been replaced. He idly wondered if their demotion had something to do with them assisting Umbridge last spring when he was nearly given the Cruciatus curse. That is, before Hermione's timely intervention and ruse to get them romping into the forest to look for Grawp. Harry also remembered that Zabini and Nott were not part of the Inquisitorial squad. In fact, now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember ever getting into a tussle with either of them.

"Alright, let's get this meeting started." Harry looked up to see Eddie Carmichael and Cho Chang, both from Ravenclaw, were the new Head Boy and Girl. Cho and Harry met eyes for a moment before Cho looked away, a slight scowl on her face. Apparently she was still sore over their bad breakup from last year. As the meeting progressed, Harry slowly began to lose interest. He paid attention when it came to security and assisting younger students, but started to roll his eyes when an argument broke out over whether the uniform dress code should be particularly enforced this year, some feeling loose ties, untucked shirts, and hiked up skirts presented a certain lack of decorum and respect. Surprisingly, Hermione was silent on that subject, possibly owing to the fact that some may see her new hairstyle to be breaching that very rule they were arguing about.

"One last thing before we end," Cho said, "the aurors on the train should provide the added security needed to get us to Hogwarts, but should something happen, each of you is responsible for you own houses. I'd advise each of you to come up with some kind of emergency plan…"

"That won't be necessary." Luna spoke up interrupting Cho who in turn gave Luna a nasty glare. Harry suspected those two never got along very well in the past, and seeing as Luna and Cho were the two arguing the most about the dress code rule, Cho for the code, Luna obviously arguing for more individuality, there wasn't any love lost between these two. As Harry had watched those two argue, Harry realized he'd never seen Luna so passionate about something, with the possible exception of her mythical animals and such.

"Excuse me," Cho retorted, "I believe the safety of those on this train IS NECESSARY! Now, as I was saying…"

"Actually, a plan is already in place." Luna interrupted again. "The DA has spread itself out amongst the carriages and each carriage has assigned one person who will report to either a prefect, auror, or yourselves…should something happen." Luna gave Cho one final unblinking gaze before turning to Harry. "I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you the DA was ready, but you didn't arrive until just before the meeting started and didn't want to be rude by interrupting Eddie."

Harry nodded in appreciation, while along with Ginny, Hermione, Hannah, and Ernie they tried not to smile too much at Luna's last comment. Apparently while saying she didn't want to interrupt Eddie, Luna had no qualms whatsoever about interrupting Cho.

"So as you can see…" Luna turned back to Cho, "The train, and everyone on it, is as prepared as we possibly can be." Harry could have sworn he saw a slight smirk on Luna's face beneath that dreamy demeanor she was so good at showing, but the smirk was gone so quick Harry thought he might have imagined it. Harry silently reminded himself to never play Luna in poker as she'd no doubt clean him out in no time. Rumor had it that more than a few pockets had been emptied by Luna from a poker game or two over the years but nobody could be found who would corroborate it.

"Thank you Luna, Harry. Meeting adjourned." Eddie spoke up quickly not wanting to see anything escalate and he made such a hasty retreat from the carriage, one might suspect this wasn't the first time he'd seen Luna and Cho having a disagreement. After all, since Eddie was a fellow Ravenclaw, he'd have had lots of opportunity to observe something similar.

"And then Cho gave her such a nasty look, I was about ready to pull out my wand in case Cho turned her into a newt." Ginny said laughing as Ron, Susan, and Neville who had not been at the meeting were being caught up on the latest developments after they'd returned to their compartment.

Ron snorted and butterbeer starting coming out his nose, causing more laughter to erupt amongst the carriage occupants. Luna, for her part, was busy reading her father's latest edition of the Quibbler and held the magazine up to cover a smattering of red on her cheeks. As the laughter died down, Ron asked aloud if Malfoy acted like his usual gitful self during the meeting.

"Oh, didn't we tell you," Hermione said putting her book down she'd been reading. "Malfoy and Parkinson aren't Prefects anymore. Nott and Zabini replaced them."

At Ron's astonished look of smug satisfaction, Hermione continued. "I asked them about it after the meeting and apparently Malfoy returned his badge in the mail only a week ago."

"What'd he do that for?" Neville wondered aloud and they all looked to Hermione who answered. "Nott and Zabini didn't know. They heard it themselves from Cho and Carmichael, who were told by Flitwick this morning. Apparently, Nott and Zabini were given their badges right as they arrived on the platform."

"Maybe Malfoy is Quidditch Captain." Ginny surmised causing Ron's smile to disappear just as fast as it came.

"Ugg, I better not have to compete with practice time against that git. Speaking of which, I wonder why he hasn't made his usual round of paying us a nice visit." Ron said as he popped in a chocolate frog.

"Who cares?" Harry piped in.

"Anyway," Hermione continued, "As for Parkinson, I don't know her story."

"It's probably her grades." Susan said without looking up from the paper she was reading. "I accidently saw some O.W.L. results in Dumbledore's office right before he escorted me to his summer home after my aunt was killed.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Ron spoke up again. "What scores did she get?"

"She only got 4 OWL'S." Susan answered suppressing a grin. "I suppose she spent too much time abusing her prefect duties or pining after unrequited love rather than studying."

Ron's smug smile returned as they all began making small talk about the upcoming year while Harry got up to go use the loo.

When Harry was returning to his compartment, he again saw students whispering quietly as he passed. Trying to ignore them, he was distracted from his thoughts by a Slytherin second year with dark black hair and a familiar heart shaped face giving him a sly smile. Harry thought she looked very familiar but was about to shrug it off until the student tripped right as she passed him. Harry stopped and smiled to himself before turning around to help the second year up.

"You need to be more careful Tonks. Someone might recognize you." Harry whispered to her as he helped her stand.

Tonks's face became one of astonishment. "How did you know it was me?"

Harry shrugged in response. "Because if you had a sister, she'd look almost exactly as you do now. Not to mention the clumsiness gives you away. Find anything new while undercover?"

Tonks mumbled under her breath about Harry's observation skills before answering that she hadn't discovered anything new. "If there are any attacks planned, Harry, it's being held under tight wrap. I've got to go check in with a couple aurors, you keep an eye out."

As Harry watched Tonks retreat he continued back to his compartment and he was a couple doors down when he felt the points of two wands being pressed against his neck.

"Going somewhere Potter?" A voice asked behind him, none other than Crabbe.

"Must be about to take a shower!" The other voice of Goyle responded as they both laughed from behind him.

"You do realize that's its dangerous to walk around alone these days!" Crabbe said from right behind Harry, the wands pressing tighter into his neck.

"Who said he was alone." Harry smiled as he heard the voice of Neville from further behind him.

"Drop the wands!" Hannah Abbott added from beside Neville.

As Harry turned around, he smiled mockingly at his oppressors who lowered their wands.

"You know, you really should have a backup plan." Harry stated. He was about to reach for their wands when he heard the sound of two people collapsing to the ground from behind Crabbe and Goyle, followed by another irritating voice.

"Oh, they do have a backup plan, and it's us." Harry looked over to see Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode standing over Neville's and Hannah's stunned bodies. Harry groaned as Crabbe and Goyle smiled mockingly back and resumed their positions of pointing their wands into Harry's chest and neck.

"You and your stupid little defense club might need a bit more practice." Pansy shrieked to Harry in a voice that Harry knew was much too loud to go unnoticed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the door to a compartment begin to slowly open, as well as another one near where Hannah and Neville had been standing.

Harry simply shook his head. "If you leave now, then you might escape unscathed. I'd hate for you to have to miss the feast due to being in the hospital wing. I'll give you ten seconds…nine…eight…"

Harry continued to count down while nonchalantly observing his fingernails. Bulstrode simply laughed and began talking to the others on what creative spells they should use on Harry and who they could frame for it. Suddenly all four Slytherins collapsed in a heap on the ground as Harry's count skipped from four to zero. The Slytherins didn't see five wands peeking out of the door carriages that fired simultaneously at Harry's mark. Harry smiled when he saw Ernie McMillan, Parvati and Padma Patil, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas emerge.

"Thank you all." Harry said to each as they emerged grinning. Dean and Parvati went over to re-enervate Neville and Hannah.

"Well, so much for school unity." Neville remarked looking at the stunned Slytherins.

"That felt good, I've wanted to try that menstrual spell on a bloke for a long time now." Padma said with delight. "Goyle's going to have a nightmare for the next few days."

All the boys at that moment looked at Padma with more fear and respect than she'd ever received. Ernie even went out his way to open the carriage door for her while Seamus asked if he could get her a drink. Hannah got a huge grin while asking Padma to teach her that spell.

Harry looked up from where Crabbe and Goyle were and noticed Malfoy at the end of the carriage watching silently. Harry was confused why Malfoy wasn't a part of all this, and was more confused when Malfoy simply turned around and went back alone into his compartment. Harry shrugged it off that maybe he was still mourning over his father being in prison, not to mention having aurors all over the train being told to keep an extra eye out if Malfoy tries anything.

After finding an auror to explain what happened, they all made their way back to their respective compartments. Harry found Ron complaining that the trolley cart was late for another pass after he'd eaten his previous purchased snacks, not to mention his lunch.

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed a couple hours later. He got up to grab a couple knut's out of his trunk when the train came to a screeching halt, causing everyone on the train to fall forward amidst yells and screams.

"Everyone okay?" Hermione asked only to see Harry on the ground clutching his scar in great pain. Seeing this caused Hermione to go into leadership mode as she feared an attack was imminent. "Susan, stay with Harry. Make sure he's okay. If he learns anything, find me immediately at the front. Everyone else run through the carriages to warn the DA like we've planned. Ron, you're with me!"

Hermione and Ron ran out of their compartment toward the front while Luna, Ginny and Neville yelled for the DA members to take up positions in each carriage, leaving Susan alone with Harry as he writhed on the floor. She knelt down next to him and did what she could while hoping this was all a false alarm.

"Harry, what can I do? How can I help?" Susan plead, hoping Harry could hear her.

"Uggg, Ahhh. " Harry had his hands on his forehead in obvious pain. Susan quickly and gently removed his glasses to keep him from accidently breaking them. Then she did the only thing she could think of, she placed his head in her lap as he rode out the pain, while gently stroking his hair. Watching him with concern, she noticed his scar seemed a bit red against his forehead. Tentatively, she gently traced her finger along the lightning bolt shape. Immediately, Harry seemed to calm down. Seeing it was working, she kept it up until Harry was able to come out of his pain induced trauma.

"Hermione! Wait up!" Ron yelled as they made their way to the front with about ten other aurors, Tonks among them as her usual grown up self. Looking out the front window from the conductor's position, they saw two dozen Death Eaters on the railroad with a fallen tree blocking the tracks.

"Get ready everyone, this could get messy." Tonks ordered one auror to round up the rest and prepare for battle at the front of the train, while telling another auror to make sure they weren't being flanked near the caboose.

"Why are they just standing there?" Ron asked. The Death Eaters were not advancing nor attacking. In fact it seemed like they were waiting for something to happen first.

"Maybe they're trying to assess our numbers, I mean, with everyone on the train, we outnumber them nearly ten to one." One of the aurors spoke up from next to Ron.

"We got reinforcements coming! We'll have to stall for about five minutes till they get here." Another auror said who had just used an emergency Portkey to pop to the Ministry to sound the alarm before returning.

Tonks yelled out the window to the lead Death Eater demanding they state their intentions and surrender, but Ron had to hold Tonks back from charging all by herself when a couple other Death Eaters responded with nothing but a rude hand gesture.

Not really sure what to do, they finally decided to see if they could wait out the few minutes until the Ministry aurors arrived. Finally, pops of apparitions and Portkeys were heard from all around the train. Reinforcements had arrived in great numbers, causing the Death Eaters, who had not made a single move to slowly back up toward the safety of the trees.

"Everyone, Go!" Tonks yelled as she jumped off the train to attack with the rest of the aurors. The Death Eaters all simply apparated out without one single spell fired by either side.

Bewilderment reigned among everyone as they tried to figure out what the point of all this was. After scouring the trees to find nothing amiss and sending a few aurors up on broomsticks ahead to double check the tracks, the train resumed its course once the tree was removed.

"Harry, is there anything you can tell us?" Tonks asked after they had all gathered in the prefect's carriage to try to assess what had just happened.

Harry shook his head. "Sorry Tonks. He really did a number on me letting loose his feelings of excitement and anticipation. I didn't see anything though. I think he's getting better at channeling his feelings to me while preventing me from seeing in his head at the same time. He was doing this on purpose, opened up the link to let me know something was up. It's closed now. I can't feel anything from him anymore."

Harry rubbed his scar again with the ice pack Susan had conjured for him.

"Well, we should arrive at Hogsmeade station in a couple hours. Once all the students are safe, I'll report back to Shacklebolt." Tonks replied. "In the meantime, I'm going to go back incognito to see if I can find out anything. See if somebody knows what happened."

Tonks left the compartment looking like a second year again. The others simply shook their heads in confusion about the strange actions of the Death Eaters.

Soon after, everyone else left to go check up on the other students and Harry and Susan found themselves alone.

"Susan thanks for being there." Harry said. "He's never thrown such powerful emotions into my head like that. I could feel your hand on my forehead and whatever you did, I'm glad you were there."

Harry looked to see Susan smiling at him and she placed her hand on top of his in a warm gesture. "You're welcome. I'm sorry you had to go through this. I wish there was something more I could do."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think there's anything anyone can do. I was being taught Occlumency last year to help prevent this, but I wasn't much good at it."

Susan looked down in thought for a moment before speaking. "My auntie wanted the aurors to learn that as part of their training, but the Ministry budget wouldn't allow it. She hoped once she was able to learn it herself she could teach it to me. It's a very strictly regulated field, that and Legilimency."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to hope Dumbledore finds someone else to teach me." Harry finished.

They both sat there in silence for a moment before Harry realized he was still holding Susan's hand. At that moment, Susan stood, pulling Harry up with the same hand.

"Come on, we better go find the others before Ron starts making romantic overtures to the trolley cart." Susan said before vanishing the ice pack.

Harry laughed to himself as they made their way back.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"And finally, one last announcement before we end this delicious meal!" Dumbledore looked around at the students who were assembled for the start of term feast. "It has come to my attention that some of you, primarily the females, are under the impression that Harry Potter is soon to provide some school wide entertainment during his morning shower."

Dumbledore was bit taken back at the many high pitched screams, yells, catcalls, whistles, clapping, and laughter. He had to use his wand to get everyone's attention back on track through a cannon sounding like spell. Harry, for his part, simply slunk down in his seat wishing he had his invisibility cloak with him.

Regaining everyone's attention, Dumbledore continued. "Let me state unequivocally, that this rumor is nothing but falsehood that somehow got out of control."

Dumbledore had to use his cannon sounding spell again when boos and hisses from many females arose.

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore took a moment to stare over the student body with that piercing look of his. "Therefore, there will be no shower show now or in the future…am I correct Mr. Potter? I would hate to be wrong and have a riot start up amongst these lovely young ladies." Dumbledore looked down to Harry as if making sure there wasn't something he was missing. Harry nodded gratefully in saying he was correct while trying to ignore the smattering of laughter that echoed around him. Ron, for his part, continued laughing as he slapped Harry on the back.

Dumbledore returned his gaze upon the entire hall. "Well then, all of you off to bed, you have one last night to celebrate lethargy and whimsy before the reality of class time and studying takes hold of you tomorrow."

The rumbles of students getting up and heading to their respective commons rooms echoed around the hall amongst their chatter.

"Harry, come on, let's say hi to Charlie real quick." Ron said as he and Ginny, much to Hermione's protests about Prefect duties, followed. Harry took up the rear, while still having to endure the occasional joke as students walked past him. Finally, after saying their goodnights to Charlie Weasley, Luna, Susan and a few others who were greeted in the Great Hall, they eventually made their way up to the Gryffindor common room while assisting the new first years.

A half hour later, Harry was sitting in his favorite chair talking with his friends and reminiscing on the new developments that they had learned while at the feast.

"I can't believe that Snape is actually teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Ron said with more venom than was probably necessary. "I mean, what was Dumbledore thinking?"

"Well," Ginny replied, "he did say he was having major staffing problems this year. Maybe he had to shuffle things around a bit. I mean the new potions teacher Professor Slughorn must have some good credentials."

"Actually, he used to teach potions here many years ago." Hermione said. After waiting for someone to ask how she knew, she finally continued on realizing that nobody was surprised anymore with her knowledge. "He is listed as a former staff member in Hogwarts: A History. Honestly, I wish at least one of you would read it, it really is informative."

"Ya ya ya," Ron replied with a wave of his hand, "I'm sure it's brilliant. Anyway…"

Hermione huffed to herself as Ron rambled on about having to deal with Snape again after he thought he was done with him since Ron didn't have to take potions this year.

"So Hermione, did anyone say anything to you yet about your new hair?" Neville asked once Ron's rambling was finished.

Hermione shook her head. "Not really, I sort of spread the word around on the train, along with Ginny and Susan's help that I just had a spell go horribly wrong, which is basically the truth anyway. By the time of the feast, most people already heard the news and didn't need to really ask."

"I'll admit it was nice to not be the only one being stared at for once. Except in your case, I'd wager their staring wasn't strictly platonic." Harry quipped, to which Hermione playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

The next morning at breakfast, as McGonagall was handing out class schedules to her students, Harry began reading the Daily Prophet headline. His eyes got wide and looked around, seeing others talking nervously about what they read.

_AZKABAN BREAK-OUT! YOU-KNOW-WHO'S FOLLOWERS ESCAPE!_

_Yesterday afternoon, in a surprisingly bold move, 376 convicted prisoners of Azkaban escaped after the fortress prison was assaulted and overrun by Death Eaters intending to free their comrades. According to anonymous sources, the prison was understaffed and left vulnerable when a large portion of aurors were called away via emergency Portkey to assist in what was thought to be an attack on the Hogwarts Express. While that was determined to be a false alarm, the Dementors left behind to guard the prison, apparently not only allowed the invading Death Eaters entry and escape but left with the Death Eaters in an apparent betrayal to the Ministry. All of the prisoner's wands, kept under lock and key at Azkaban were also found missing. Newly appointed Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour released this statement:_

_It is my sad duty to notify the wizarding public that every Death Eater and convicted criminal in Azkaban has escaped into the service of You-Know-Who. In addition the Dementors who guard the prison have apparently also defected into You-Know-Who's service. We remind the wizarding public to remain cautious and to report any suspicious activity immediately. We have difficult days ahead and we hope that these trying times will soon have an end._

Hermione, who was sitting next to Harry and leaning over to read the article as well whispered to him. "The Hogwarts express was a diversion! That's why they didn't attack. They were stalling, waiting for more aurors to arrive from Azkaban to assist. Those rumors about him attacking the train must have been planted!"

Harry spoke in agreement. "Yeah, so that's what Voldemort was so excited about, when my scar went all barmy. But how did Voldemort know aurors would be diverted away from Azkaban and not from other areas?"

Susan, who had walked over to sit next to Harry and Hermione answered, as she had also just finished reading the article at her house table. "I sometimes overheard my auntie when she was discussing assignments. It's because it takes too long to contact aurors already in the field who are spread out among different areas. The aurors at Azkaban are all together and can jump into another situation together much more quickly without having to worry too much about the prisoners left behind for a few hours. I guess nobody really thought that the Dementors would abandon the prison."

"This is bad…this is really bad!" Ron whispered to the other three from across the table. "All the work the aurors have done in gathering prisoners has been for nothing, and now You-Know-Who's forces have grown enormously."

Harry sat there in thought when a smaller article caught his eye and made him mumble that one of these days he's simply going to purchase the Daily Prophet and destroy their printing presses.

_Potter-Shower Show a No-Go! Has the Dark's Lord's Peeping Tom hopes been stymied?_

Harry merely shook his head glad that at least he could stop worrying about his latest PR disaster, but wondered what would happen if Voldemort gets wind of the last couple articles of the Daily Prophet characterizing him to be a pedophile.

Looking up from the article when a shadow crossed onto the paper, Harry saw his head of house. "Here you are Potter. I hope if you still desire to be an auror that you take your classes seriously this year." Professor McGonagall gave Harry his class schedule before turning to his classmates to give them theirs. As Harry read it, he felt a note attached to his schedule on the back which he turned over to read.

_Harry, if you permit, I would like to meet with you during your free time this afternoon. I will be found at the Hogwarts graveyard._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry looked over to his headmaster at the head table to verify it truly was from him and not a trap when Dumbledore nodded slightly to him indicating its authenticity.

Harry wondered why to meet in the school graveyard, but was happy to oblige, especially since it would give him a chance to visit his parent's graves again after a long summer. Harry had discovered his parents were laid to rest here at Hogwarts during his second year when he asked Hagrid who was buried up there. Hagrid had assumed Harry knew about their burial and was again astonished that nobody had told him.

"_Blimey Harry. You and yer friends can find and get past a hidden 3-headed dog, get through spells and curses set by the staff, discover Dumbledore's protections over his greatest secret, yet you didn't know yer own parens' were buried right there? Well then, let me enlighten' ya. Come on, let's go visit 'em!"_

Ever since that day, Harry had made it a point to try and visit them at least once a month. He mostly went alone, but sometimes Hermione or Ron would accompany him.

Harry was finishing up his breakfast when from behind him, the one voice he was surprised he hadn't heard yet, finally arrived. Harry was amazed at how easily it still grated on him. Even more surprising was that for once it wasn't directed at him. Malfoy had finally decided to put in an appearance. "So Granger, what's with the Slytherin get-up? I mean I understand your hopes and dreams of getting into our house, but doesn't this reek of, I don't know…desperation?"

Hermione, for her part, tried to take the high road. "Just encouraging some house unity is all, just like the Sorting Hat suggested." She hadn't even bothered to look up as she continued eating while reading her book, giving Malfoy the angry impression that he wasn't worth the effort or respect to barely acknowledge him.

"What's wrong Granger…afraid to look me in the eye…afraid you might see something you like? Not that I'd ever enjoy the nightmare of having to look back. Actually, stay where you are so I don't have to look at your ugly…"

At that moment, Harry and Hermione both stood up so fast, Malfoy didn't even finish his sentence. While onlookers took in the scene, the Great Hall started to get quiet at this confrontation, and students were surprised to see Hermione do the unexpected. She walked right up to Malfoy and started to cock her arm back in the motion of throwing a punch. Malfoy immediately backed away and tripped on the back of Neville's foot who was sitting behind him. In an effort to get his balance, he grabbed onto Luna who was sitting next to Neville. Unfortunately, Luna was holding a plate of eggs right when he grabbed her. The end result was Malfoy and Luna on the ground covered in eggs as everyone began laughing around them.

"Oh dear," Luna exclaimed "Now to get these eggs out of my robes, I'll have to swap clothes with somebody. Ginny, wanna trade? I've always wondered what being a Gryffindor for day would be like." Luna started to loosen her tie and undue the top button of her shirt before Hermione and Susan ran up to make her stop. Ginny, with her face turning red, was simply speechless, not to mention the rest of the male student body.

"Oh, well, If Ginny doesn't want to, I'm glad you two wouldn't mind trading." Luna said as Hermione and Susan helped her up.

Malfoy's eyebrows rose in surprise and a smirk appeared. "Yeah, come on you three, start trading…well, Bones and Lovegood could trade, I don't want to be blinded by seeing Granger starker's."

Hermione gave another motion to punch Malfoy, but he was up on his feet and running out the door to more laughter from other students as Luna's problem was solved with a simple cleaning spell from Susan. "There Luna, all fixed now. See, no need to trade clothes with anyone now…here…in public." Susan breathed a sigh of relief and put her wand away.

"Sure," Luna replied, "If you want to take the easy solution. Where's the fun in that?" Luna was about to do up her top shirt button and straighten her tie when she saw Cho standing nearby ready to intervene as Head Girl. Luna stopped fixing her tie and button, harrumphed to herself and went back to the table to find some more eggs to eat. For the rest of her time at Hogwarts, nobody ever again saw Luna without her tie loosened up and the topmost button on her shirt undone.

The afternoon was still a bit cool and overcast when Harry walked toward the graveyard to meet Dumbledore. Harry looked up at the sky and wondered if they were due for an early winter this year. His morning classes were pretty typical for the first day. McGonagall and Flitwick had both impressed upon them the importance of studying and furthering their education. One thing that was starting to sink in among the students, however, was that their education might be the difference between saving their life, or the lives of their family, what with the war going on and the attacks and disappearances the paper had mentioned over the past few weeks.

Upon entering the gate entrance to the graveyard, Harry saw the Dumbledore was not here yet, although he wasn't sure exactly what time he was supposed to be here. The note only mentioned during his free time this afternoon. Harry immediately walked over to his parents' graves and knelt down to talk to them as he always did. After about ten minutes, Harry stood up and smiled to himself. His headmaster had arrived.

"Hello sir." Harry said before slowly turning around.

"Well done, Harry. How were you able to find me out?" Dumbledore appeared out of thin air before Harry. "I am sure I covered everything." Dumbledore began going through his list of what he called sneaking spells.

"Let's see, silencing spell for my feet. Not being visible, no shadow to worry about today."

Harry smiled at his headmaster. "You forgot that I'm downwind from you sir. Did you know that you sometimes give off a distinct lemony scent?"

"Do I?" Dumbledore looked genuinely surprised. "Hmm, must be due to the fact that the house elves use a lemon smelling agent when they clean my office. I think they do that in honor of my lemon sweets. They are quite fond of them, almost as much as I am. I suppose the smell must rub off on me. No wonder Filius is always able to find me when I'm invisible during a duel. He adamantly refuses to tell me his secret."

Dumbledore walked over to the two graves where James and Lily were buried and gave them a respectful bow.

"I've stood here talking to your parents on more than one occasion myself over the years, especially when it pertained to you Harry." Dumbledore spoke quietly. "I am glad that you found them and have found the time to visit them. Such dear friends, I truly do miss them." Dumbledore wiped a tear from his eye. Harry remained quiet as he continued to look on silently as his parents' resting place.

"I suppose you are wondering why I asked you to meet me here of all places?" Dumbledore said after a few more moments of silence.

"Yeah, a little bit, but I'm glad you did. I was looking forward to seeing my parents again, especially after Sirius." Harry remembered he never got a chance to come up here before they left for summer break last year. "By the way sir, is there any memorial or resting place for Sirius? I know there isn't a body, but I thought, well, you know…" Harry stammered a bit when his voice started catching.

"It will be right there." Dumbledore pointed to an unmarked gravestone that was next to his parents. "We were waiting for the ministry to clear his name first, but I think under the circumstances, we can go ahead."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it." Harry replied.

"Harry, the reason I asked you here is twofold," Dumbledore began. "One, I mentioned upon our return to Grimmauld place that I suspected I may know where to find the answers of what Voldemort's plans are. Well now I am certain on where they can be found."

"But you haven't found those answers yet then?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Correct, perhaps I should elaborate. I was going through my old notes I kept on Voldemort during the first war, his use of strategies, tendencies, habits, etc. Combined with what I knew of him as a student, I have been re-examining those notes in the hopes of finding something about him that I may have missed."

"And you think you found something?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I believe so," Dumbledore answered. "Many years ago, after the first war with Grindelwald ended, the Ministry, in gratitude for my service asked if there was anything that I required in the form of a reward. While they were thinking of money or a Ministry position, I only asked one thing. Hidden within the Ministry archives lay one of the most ancient and valuable books ever written. It was a copy of this book that I requested of the Ministry, and after much debate, the Minister consented." Dumbledore paused for a moment before taking a breath. "It was the Chronicles of Merlin."

Harry's head shot up in shock. "That book is just a myth. I've been told countless times that it doesn't exist."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Oh, it does exist, Harry. I know because I assisted in its discovery shortly after I graduated from Hogwarts. It is for that reason alone that I believe the Minister consented in allowing me a copy. The myth story is to keep would be thieves and such from attempting to steal it. Well, to continue my thrilling tale, while reading it a few weeks later, a colleague at Hogwarts accidently happened upon me perusing it and needless to say wished to borrow it for a few days. I resisted at first, but eventually consented knowing him to be an honorable man. He swore me an oath not to reveal its existence to anyone. It was with great sadness a few days later when he admitted to me that someone had stolen it. There was no deceit in his eyes, it truly had been stolen."

"Couldn't you ask the Ministry for another copy sir?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry," Dumbledore answered. "To do so would force me to admit the first one was stolen, which would cause quite a furor among the Ministry higher-ups. No, I had to simply use my Pensieve to remember what I had read previously. Sadly, nothing in my memory relates to our current situation."

"So, who do you think stole…it was Tom Riddle wasn't it sir." Harry said, answering his own question.

"Yes, I believe it was, although I had no way to prove it, and he didn't have it among his possessions when the house-elves were asked to discreetly search his room for it. The reason I am telling you this story is because I believe the secret to Voldemort not being destroyed that fateful night you gained that scar is in that book."

"How are you planning to get another copy if you can't ask the Ministry?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "I have made discreet inquires to the director of the Ministry archives, but even if I were successful, it may take months to get it approved, by then it may be too late."

"Too late for what, sir?" Harry questioned.

In answer, Dumbledore simply raised his red gloved hand, and slowly pointed to a white granite tombstone about fifteen yards away. Harry looked at his Headmaster before walking over to the tombstone to see that there was no name on it.

"That is the second reason why I asked you to meet me here in the graveyard, Harry."

"I don't understand who is buried here?" Harry asked looking around the tombstone for a name.

"I am, or I will be when the time soon comes," Dumbledore replied. "To put it succinctly, I am dying Harry. This injury to my hand is proving fatal. The spells Professor Snape used were unable to contain the poisons creeping up my arm. It will eventually reach my heart where it will kill me, most likely sometime before year's end." Dumbledore raised his hand when Harry looked ready to object or to insist on St. Mungo's. "Please, Harry. Do not pity me. I have lived a far longer life than most could ever hope for and I do not fear death. Remember what I told you during your first year after your experience with Professor Quirrell, Voldemort and the mirror? I said that death is simply the next great adventure, one that we all must pass through."

"I don't know what to say sir." Harry said after a few moments pause. He simply stared at the unmarked site waiting for Dumbledore to continue.

"It is my hope that you not say anything to anyone, at least not yet. I still have some time left and don't wish to be coddled before my time. I am in the process of finalizing my will as well as getting my things in order. My brother Aberforth is already aware of the situation. When I wish this to be made known, I will make it so."

"Yes sir." Harry looked up to his headmaster when on impulse he did something he hoped wasn't breaking decorum. He walked over to give his headmaster a hug, and was pleased when Dumbledore didn't object, but retuned it in a grandfatherly way.

"Thank you Harry. I never had the blessing of children and as a result, grandchildren of my own. I think that's why I loved my position here at Hogwarts so much, it was about as close to being a father and grandfather as I could get."

Harry merely smiled as he saw that twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes glow once more, although it was definitely fading.

As they walked out of the graveyard together a couple final thoughts came to Harry. "Umm, sir, about the break out yesterday from Azkaban, how did they know the aurors schedules? I've been saying there's a traitor among us. It's possible they could have been leaked."

Dumbledore gave a small sigh. "Harry, remember when I told you that right before Amelia Bones died, her mind had been tortured for information?"

A light went off in Harry's mind. "She was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement!"

"Yes Harry," Dumbledore confirmed, "and as such, her duties would include making auror assignments and provisions during at attack."

"So, Voldemort knew that the Azkaban aurors would be shifted to protect the train." Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "It appears so, and Tom took advantage of that information. I've informed Kingsley and he's agreed for the need to make changes among the auror assignments."

Harry merely let out a big sigh while shaking his head at how easy it must have been for Voldemort to use the train as a decoy. One last question entered his mind as they approached the oak front doors to the castle. "Sir, who did you loan the book to all those years ago?"

Dumbledore paused for a few moments as if debating whether to answer. "His name was Horace Slughorn."

At this Harry stopped.

"Yes, the very same Harry. At the time Horace was the Slytherin head of house, and quite close to Tom Riddle. Over the years as Voldemort gained more prominence he desired Horace's potion abilities, but was never able to secure them. Since Voldemort's return, he has desired them once again. Horace has been on the run and just a few days before term started, he came to me seeking asylum. He feared that the Death Eaters were hot on his trail and felt here was the safest place for him to be. I consented on the condition that he resumed his old post as Potion's Master. As a result, I asked Professor Snape to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was barely out of my mouth before he readily agreed."

"So what will you do if your inquiries of getting a copy of the book are denied?"

"Excellent question Harry. Although I do not expect to receive a positive answer about receiving another copy from the archive director, I have also sent a communiqué to the Minister asking for a few hours to peruse the book."

"Won't the question be raised about why you can't just use the copy you own?" Harry asked.

"I addressed the problem by stating that that my own copy is deep within my Gringott's vault and my failing knee precludes me from waiting in line all day. I realize it is a weak excuse, but it was the only thing I could come up with." Dumbledore looked at Harry with those eyes of his before continuing. "I do detest the thought of lying, but it is my belief that…ahh…how did the saying go in my youth…oh yes…a few 'perties' that lead to our victory over Voldemort is justified.

"Perties sir?" Harry asked, not understanding what his headmaster meant.

"I think that's how the Yanks in America used to define the term 'white lie.' At least they did when I was young. Alas, I am behind the times of the vernacular of today's youth. Oh one last thing Harry. There are very few people who know of the book's actual existence. In fact, besides the Minister and the Ministry Archives director, it leaves only me, Horace, and now you. For word to leak out would seriously hamper any attempts for me to peruse through it. If you wish to tell your friends, I cannot stop you, but please do not spread this around."

Harry agreed with the wisdom of keeping this knowledge quiet. "Yes sir, I understand. And thank you for trusting me on this sir."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded as Harry made his way through the front doors.

A half hour later, Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione as they waited for their first DADA class of the year to begin.

"Where were you? We've been looking for you all afternoon." Hermione said as Ron looked behind them with a look that showed he was about to either vomit or lash out or someone.

"I was… I…what's wrong Ron?" Harry asked. The obvious answer was given before Ron could respond.

"Talking in my class again Potter? That'll be…ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said as he walked down the aisle of the classroom toward the front.

"Sir, class hasn't even started yet." Ron argued, despite knowing it would be fruitless.

"Once again your Gryffindor skills never cease to amaze me, Weasley. If you for once put that inept mind of yours to use and looked at the time, you would see that class started two minutes ago. And another ten points from Gryffindor for talking out of turn." Snape held a small smirk as he began to gather his notes together. Harry and Hermione shook their head telling Ron to drop it, but sometimes the prevalent Gryffindor courage couldn't resist and Ron spoke before thinking. "But if class started two minutes ago, that would mean you are late as well. Doesn't that warrant taking house points from yourself?"

Snape paused what he was doing as he slowly looked up. Everyone in the room, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors combined all held their breath.

"As a PROFESSOR, I am allowed the luxury of being late. YOU, however, are NOT. Another twenty points from Gryffindor and it'll be detention if you speak another word out of turn!"

Ron was fuming red, but all the same nobody was really surprised.

Snape took out his wand and started putting notes on the chalkboard. "Now if you will all get out your textbooks, we will begin to try to learn how one may defend one's self."

That evening at dinner, Harry was still thinking about what Dumbledore had said. He hadn't had a chance to relate some of those things to his friends, but planned on doing so once dinner was finished.

"How'd classes go for you today, Ginny?" Neville asked as he fought with Ron for the last of the pudding.

Ginny put a hand to her head. "Uggg, don't even go there. I can't believe how much homework they gave us! You'd think the O.W.L.'s were tomorrow with the way they were talking!" Ginny was clearly taking out her frustration on her chocolate mousse as it was starting to splatter here and there on the table.

"Oy, watch it Gin. Hey, that's pretty good, you gonna finish that." Ron said as he tasted a fingertip splatter that landed next to him, and smiled broadly when she handed him her dish.

"Don't worry Ginny. It's not as bad as it seems." Hermione tried to soothe her.

"Easy for you to say, you're like brilliant, but I guess if Ron and Malfoy could pass, anyone can." Ginny mollified herself. Fortunately, Ron wasn't paying attention because he said hi to Susan and Luna who had wandered over their table with Hannah Abbot.

"Hey guys." Hannah said as they all sat down. "So, when can we expect our illustrious DA meetings to start up again? After what Snape put all of us through today, I'll need all the help I can get."

Everyone turned to look at Harry, who by coincidence had turned to look at Hermione.

"Well," Harry said thinking, "let me get my own schedule sorted out first, what with Prefect duties and quidditch." Harry looked to Ron to essentially tell him to get on it. "It'll probably be at least a couple weeks." Harry finished. As they all nodded, Harry told them that he did have some information regarding their 'mission' as to what they'd come to call it in the presence of eavesdroppers.

While the group rose to leave somewhere more private, Hannah started to walk away assuming that this was something between Harry and his friends. She had gone a few yards before turning back and realizing that Susan wasn't with her. "Suz, what are you doing?"

Susan turned to look from back and forth from Hannah to the 'Ministry-Six' walking out the main door and heading up to the room of requirement. "I'm sorry, but…I…they asked me to help them on a project…and…I gotta go. Sorry Han." Hannah looked a bit hurt that Susan was invited and she was not, but tried to hide it.

"Oh yeah, sure. I need to finalize my Prefect rounds with Eddie and Cho anyway."

Susan gave an apologetic smile and ran after the rest hoping that this war wouldn't be the cause of another rift in regards to her friendship with Hannah. She knew she'd have to explain things sooner or later.

"No way!"

"You must be joking!"

Everybody jumped as both Hermione and Susan reacted to the news about Dumbledore and his predicament in regards to 'The Chronicles of Merlin.'

"It actually exits! I can't believe it!" Ginny said as Neville sat there stunned speechless. Ron had his eyes wide open, wanting to say something but nothing was coming out.

"I swear, he said he got a copy of it from the Ministry archives." Harry confirmed.

"And You-Know-Who stole it from Slughorn!" Ron exclaimed in disbelief when he finally found his voice.

"He wasn't Voldemort then Ron, but it appears to be the case." Hermione concluded as she looked to Harry for verification who simply nodded.

"Why can't he just go in and get another copy?" Neville asked.

"I asked him the same thing and said it would take…months. "Harry nearly slipped in promising Dumbledore not to reveal that he was dying to anyone, but recovered without anyone noticing.

"Well, a few months are better than never." Ginny said.

"It's not just that, he said because he lost the first one that they wouldn't trust him again with another copy, especially when it's revealed into whose hands it fell into." Harry said in reply to Ginny.

"Maybe he could sneak in and get it that way. It's not like it'd be hard. I mean we snuck into the Ministry once already." Ron said as he stood up from his cushioned seat to start pacing.

"Stealing is Illegal Ronald!" Hermione looked shocked at the thought of Dumbledore even considering such a thing.

"I don't think he'd even be able to find it even if he did get in," Susan added. "The Ministry archives are in the Department of Mysteries and are supposedly quite vast and poorly organized. My auntie tried to get a couple journals from previous auror department heads when she first started so to help her out, said it took the archivists three weeks just to find them."

"Well, at least we know where the answer is to stop Voldemort." Luna said. Everyone jumped as they'd all forgotten she was even there. "Too bad that the Ministry doesn't even realize they have the answer right on top of them. I wonder why Dumbledore doesn't just say as much and tell them that the secret to stop Voldemort is right there."

"Because for one, I don't think they'd believe him. Also, that would mean acknowledging that the book exists. I doubt the minister wants to risk that knowledge getting out." Harry reasoned.

"But if Voldemort has a copy already, wouldn't that mean that that knowledge already has gotten out?" Ron argued.

"I highly doubt Voldemort has told anyone he possesses a copy. He wouldn't risk a rogue Death Eater or Ministry spy stealing it back." Neville said, much to everyone's agreement, Ron included.

Harry shook it head. "It doesn't matter, the only ones who know of its location within the archives is the minister and the archives director. The rest of the staff is as much in the dark as the rest of the world. Besides, Dumbledore said he already sent a missive to the minister asking, said his own copy was at Gringotts and was too old to wait in line…knee and all."

After Harry got everyone's promise never to mention the book outside of present company, they spent the rest of their time going over their schedules and trying to figure out times for quidditch, Prefect duties, studying, and when to hold their DA meetings.

The next couple weeks were pretty normal by Hogwarts standards. Students and teachers started getting settled into their classes. The fact that the war hung over their heads was a constant reminder of how different the year was. It seemed like every day there were attacks, killings, kidnappings, warnings, and demands from Voldemort.

"It's not just here in England that there are problems." Ron said while they were all in the library studying. "Charlie told me that Bill said that Fleur heard from her parents that there are increasing attacks springing up in different areas of France. In fact, a couple of them were apparently not too far from Beauxbatons."

"Yes," Luna agreed with a sigh, "daddy told me that he had to cancel our trip next summer to Spain. There are problems rising there near Barcelona, Madrid and even near the Portugal border. I was theorizing that the Crumple-Horned Snorkack might be migrating toward the border area after studying some weather patterns of the area last year."

Hermione rolled her eyes without saying anything while Neville asked Luna what weather patterns she had studied since a couple of his newest plants back home came from that region and wondered what impact it might have.

Ginny threw down her quill in frustration. "It's obvious that Voldemort is expanding the war throughout all of Europe. That must mean his recruiting from those areas is becoming successful. Fortunately, the Ministry's been able to keep tabs on the werewolves, thanks to Lupin. Mom told as much in a letter the other day."

"What did the paper say today?" Harry asked Susan. "Anything new they've been able to gleam out?"

Susan who had been carrying a paper in her hand showed a bit of reluctance in giving the paper to Harry.

"Oh come on…pleaasseeee?" Harry said as he tried to lower his eyes in a puppy dog way.

"Oh, fine." Susan replied. "As if I could resist THAT!" she said with a laugh.

Harry gave her a mock closed mouth smile as he opened the paper and simply shook his head as he started to laugh. "I swear the Daily Prophet is setting itself up for a bigger target than me. If they're not careful Voldemort's gonna either destroy their printing presses next or simply take over the paper all together.

"Why, what's it say?" Ron asked and started to grin a bit as well. The caption read, _You-Know-Who gives warning to Daily Prophet. Demands Potter to be given up, among…other things." _Under the headlinewas a picture of the front of the building where the Daily Prophet resided. A 'Dark Mark' was emblazoned on the front wall and door along with a large note that read '_The Dark Lord does not condone idle gossip! NOW BRING ME POTTER!' _ The amusing part was that underneath the Dark Mark and words, someone had written graffiti saying 'OR A MIRROR' with a stick picture animation of Voldemort watching a mirror, an exaggerated smile on his face.

"I can't believe they were stupid enough to actually print the picture." Hermione said.

"Daddy told me the same thing after he added those extra remarks." Luna stated off-handedly. "But, if the Daily Prophet is destroyed, circulation on the Quibbler will see an increase."

Everyone turned and stared at Luna who was still looking at the paper. When she looked up, Ron was the one to ask for clarification. "You're dad wrote that footnote and painted the picture of the stick figure?"

Luna's face had a sly smile. "Yes, he said he was going home after a long day and was in a bit of a bad mood. He didn't leave until very late and when he walked past the Daily Prophet their warning had already been done, so he decided to get a bit creative. Said he felt much better afterward. He didn't mean anything malicious by it, just trying to lessen the fear that is so prevalent these days with some childish humor."

"He sold me." Ron said as he got out his wand to make a copy of the picture for himself. "This'll be an excellent addition on my wall next to the window I think."

"Yes Ron, childish humor is definitely sold on you." Ginny said, much to the laughs of those around them.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

With September rolling into October, the weather started to get colder signifying there might be an early winter after all. The first DA meeting was scheduled for that night. Dumbledore had asked that the meetings not be made into an official club, but felt there was no need for them to keep it secret either. Therefore, anyone who wished to join was welcome. Hermione, however, insisted that the secrecy parchment still be signed by everyone. She modified a bit so to prevent people from using what they learned in their meetings to aid and assist Voldemort. Since most of the school had seen the pimple spell last year on Marietta Edgecombe, Harry felt confident he could trust everyone in the DA to have his back.

All the 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins made their way down to Hagrid's hut for their Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Due to Hagrid still being away, they saw Charlie waiting for them instead along with a certain purple haired auror.

"Tonks! What are you doing here?" Harry asked as Ron went to greet his brother.

"I've been assigned as part of Hogwart's security," Tonks answered while sporting a grin. "Dumbledore finally got approval to have some aurors to help patrol the corridors and grounds as an extra precaution. There's about ten of us, but you most likely won't always recognize me. I'm just here right now to help Charlie with his lesson."

They continued with small talk until the rest of the students arrived. Nearly all the Slytherin's and even a few Gryffindors seemed a bit relived that Hagrid still hadn't returned. Harry had thought Charlie's classes so far had been mildly interesting but lacked the unexpected pizzazz Hagrid always seemed to bring.

"Alright everyone, follow me." Charlie said as they all walked around the hut toward the edge of the forest where they saw a wooded pen with an animal slowly grazing along the ground with its large snout.

"NO WAY!" Harry said, surprised that Hermione and a couple other Muggleborns had said nearly the same thing at the same time.

"Isn't that…" another student started to say.

"It is indeed." Charlie said cutting off the Muggleborns who looked fascinated.

Harry started laughing a bit unable to believe this animal from the children's show Sesame Street actually existed. He'd seen it a few times when he was little and was one of the few things from television he'd actually remembered. Hermione had a smile as well, not to mention most of the other Muggleborns that were in attendance."

"Everyone, this is a Snuffleupagus, albeit a small one since it's still a juvenile." The brown haired animal with a long snout and wooly mammoth type frame had everyone curious. It wasn't terribly big yet, not quite making it above Harry's shoulder.

"Wait a second." Hermione said as she raised her hand. "Are you telling me that Sesame Street copied a real magical creature for its show?"

Charlie smiled in return. "My dad let us watch the show a few times growing up on a TV he had in his shed. He said after inquiring about it at work that there were a few Muggleborn wizards working on the show and they thought it'd be a funny inside joke."

Hermione merely shook her head in disbelief. "All this time watching him on TV, he really did exist."

Charlie nodded toward Tonks. "I've asked Tonks here because a real Snuffleupagus only interacts with its opposite sex. This one here is male, so Tonks is going to go up to it. If I were to go up to it, it would simply turn around and attempt to…well, I'm sure you all know what an animal's backside does after digesting a meal."

Sporadic laughter rose from some of the students while the others had a look of disgust.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get a female here for the guys to get close to," Charlie continued, "but I just happened upon this one roaming in the forest a couple weeks ago. They're pretty common among forests, but not usually seen as they prefer to not wander too far from their nesting places. I'll return him back to the forest when the day is over. Their brown hair is often used as an ingredient for love potions."

Tonks went up to the animal and he immediately put his snout up to her smelling her making sure she wasn't a threat, and then gently wrapped his snout around her in a cuddle. The rest of the female students were soon able to go up and pat him. The Snuffleupagus seeing all the females around him started to get a bit amorous thinking he had his veritable pick of the litter. After about ten minutes, when his snout found itself wandering where it shouldn't be that the girls started backing up out of the pen. Lavender was red faced while trying to discreetly straighten out her skirt.

"Sorry about that Lavender, I guess I should have remembered that they tend to get a bit overexcited sometimes, especially the younger ones like this one is."

For the rest of the lesson, Tonks, along with one or two students taking turns, would go up to him. He was easier to control with just a couple females around rather than a dozen or more.

"Homework due next week is a two foot long essay on Snuffleupagus's and their native habits, tendencies, magical abilities, etc."

Due to this being the last class of the day, some of the students left for dinner while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville stayed behind to talk to Charlie and Tonks. Harry looked around at the Slytherin's leaving and realized he hadn't heard one word from Malfoy the entire lesson. He had nearly forgotten he was there.

"Wonder what's up with him lately?" Harry thought. Aside from his little taunt about Hermione's hair some time ago, Malfoy had hardly said two words to any of them since. He still had that sullen 'you're beneath me so don't talk to me' type of look, but it wasn't as haughty as it used to be. Harry was about to comment on it to Hermione when Ron interrupted his chain of thought.

"So, is there any news from the Order?" Ron asked to Charlie once they were alone.

Charlie answered in the negative. "Nothing new, most of the attacks that occur are hit and runs that happen too fast for us to do anything. They're in and out in less than five minutes, doing as much damage before fleeing. Right now they're just trying to instill fear among the population and create the notion that the Ministry is ineffective. Sadly, I think it might be working."

Tonks was clearly not happy with the way things were going. "During one raid, we caught a Death Eater straggler and one of the new auror recruits accidently stepped on his wand and broke it. Needless to say, the auror was put on probation. Gah, I hate these stupid rules of tradition. If we're going to win, we need to set aside some those old antiquated notions that breaking one's wand is the unpardonable sin. If they don't have a wand, they can't fight."

"What happened with the Death Eater?" Hermione asked.

"Oh he's still incarcerated, but there are some advocate lawyers lining up to take up the case against the Ministry."

"Too bad we can't use a second wand." Ron said. I bet that would change things up a bit.

"Ron, that's impossible, no wizard has the magical core strong enough to use two wands at the same time."

"I know Hermione! I'm just saying." Ron replied a bit more harsh than necessary. "Sorry, I get cranky when I'm hungry, you know that."

"Tonks, didn't the Ministry try to fix that problem about two wands?" Charlie asked.

"Well, a few years ago when I was just starting my auror training the Unspeakables asked for some volunteer's willing to submit to some experimental spells. They were attempting to crack the second wand mystery. Only thing is, since they announced that the volunteers would be getting about a month off in paid leave, nearly every auror signed up. Even Mad-Eye tried to get in on it. The idea of a wielding two wands at once is quite appealing."

At their questioning looks as they waited for her to continue, Tonk's complied. "They estimated it would take that long for one's magical core to acclimate itself back to normal once the tests were completed."

"So what happened?" Charlie asked as he threw some apples in the Snuffleupagus's pen for him to eat.

Tonks began to smile wider. "Director Bones called a halt to the volunteering and made it a random drawing. Trainees were exempt so I wasn't allowed. I heard the whole experiment was a colossal failure. One of the volunteers was nearly turned into a squib, took her over six weeks before she could even levitate something again. Honestly, I don't know if there still even researching it or have moved on to other things."

Neville blew out a sigh, "Six weeks! I doubt I could last a few days."

Ron patted him on the back, "Well, that way, you'd be able to get your Gran to wait on you day and night. That might be nice."

Neville shook his head, "Are you kidding? She'd say it'd be good for me to see how Muggles get by and make me do things by hand."

"As she should!" Hermione exclaimed, "Honestly Ron, you wouldn't last a day living in the Muggle world."

"Well, if we don't get to dinner, I won't last another minute, let's go, I'm starving." Ron moaned.

The gang said their goodbyes to Charlie and Tonks as they made their way to the Great Hall. When they were almost out of view, Harry turned back and was surprised to see that Tonks and Charlie were still talking, much closer to each other than usual. That sight made him try to remember something, but couldn't put his finger on it. He dwelt on it a bit through dinner, but gave up when dessert arrived in the form of a strawberry cheesecake.

After dinner, Harry made some last minute preparations for the DA meeting that would start soon. He liked to get to the Room of Requirement early and make sure everything was set up correctly. While he was looking down at the notes he'd made, he turned a corner too quickly causing him and the person he'd ran into to fall to the ground, causing his glasses to fall off.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you." Harry said as he gathered his papers and realized they weren't as clear to read as he'd prefer. He looked up into the smiling face of Cho Chang dangling his glasses in front of him, a hand on her hip and a smirk on her face."

"Hi Harry. Don't worry about it. Look I've wanted to talk to you about something."

Alarm bells went off in the back of Harry's mind as he put his glasses back on. They'd had a bad breakup last spring and hadn't really talked since. He assumed she'd want to get back together judging by the way she lowered her voice in sultry romantic way.

"Uhh, now's not a good time Cho," Harry gulped. "I've got to get to the DA meeting and set things up." As he started to go, Cho put a hand on his arm and moved closer to him than he would have preferred. He recognized the superb smell of her perfume and idly wondered if there was some calming charm infused with it to make people at ease around her.

"Actually Harry, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. After what happened last year with Umbridge and her putting Veritiserum in my tea, I can't be blamed for ratting you all out can I? I would really like to be accepted back in…" Cho moved closer to Harry, who had subconsciously backed himself against the wall.

"Surely, you can arrange that…can't you? Cho batted her eyes, her voice lowering to a whisper.

Harry gulped, slowly trying to slide down the wall sideways away from her, but she countered his moves while waiting for his answer. As he tried to decide what to do, his salvation came in the form of Hermione and Susan who were coming from the library together.

"Harry! Cho, what's going on?" Harry noticed both Hermione and Susan's hands slowly inched toward their wands. Susan had taken up Luna's habit of putting it behind her ear, stating it was easier and faster to retrieve it than a pocket or a bag.

"Nothing of your concern! I was just asking Harry something." Cho said as she turned back to Harry, her body nearly pressed up to him.

"Well, whadda you say?" Cho asked as seductively as possible.

"I think that where it appears Harry's virtue is in danger, it's very much my concern!" Hermione snapped back, her wand in her hand but held down to the ground. Susan was slowly making her way to the other side of the hallway putting Cho in a crossfire should something unpleasant result in this confrontation.

Cho turned around toward Hermione, no longer smiling. "Oh that's right! Harry here can't be too far from his lovely Hermione!" She slowly strolled toward Hermione. Harry let out a sigh of relief and quietly took out his own wand.

"Speaking of Harry's virtue," Cho continued, "I doubt it's in any danger around you! I wonder what a date is like for you two. Spending those romantic evenings studying for exams and talking about which classes are your favorite?" Cho let out a small chuckle. "I bet he doesn't even know you're a girl, more like a…what is it called…a study buddy or something?"

Hermione let out a laugh. "Is that the best you can do? Insult me about my study habits? Just as well, those habits would best you in a duel any day of the week!"

"Hermione…" Harry said in a voice of warning. He didn't want this to escalate where the Head Girl gets in a duel with a Prefect.

"Anywhere, anytime!" Cho responded. "In fact…tonight at the DA meeting, winner gets a date with Harry! And I get accepted back into the DA, and you get rid of that stupid green and silver Slytherin hair!"

"Wait a second!" Harry said more forcefully this time, but neither of them was listening.

"You're on…and when I win… well, I have something special in store I've been waiting to try on you!" Hermione said with a wink and a smile that was half directed to Cho and half to Harry. Harry wanted to point out that Hermione's hair couldn't be changed, but was unable to get a word in edgewise.

Cho faltered a bit but regained her composure. "Good, I can't wait! But nobody would blame if you decided to run back to the library and cower behind a book."

As Cho brushed her way past Hermione, she turned around and looked straight at Harry. "See ya Harry! I've already got something special planned for us on our Hogsmeade trip that's coming up next month!"

After Cho turned the corner, Harry and Susan ran up to Hermione.

"Are you crazy? I don't want to get back together with her!" Harry said exasperated.

Hermione let out a big breath. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to wipe that smile off her face, but I'll win I promise. And…I won't hold you to a date or anything, I just agreed so I could duel her for once." Hermione's head face downward, but her eyes looked up at Harry with what could only be described as hope.

"No, that was the deal, and I'd be honored to go on a date with you." Harry lowered his face to Hermione's level so to see her.

"Really?" Hermione's smile grew wide as Harry put an arm around her as they slowly walked toward the DA room.

"Hermione, you're my best friend. You know I'd do anything for you, except just do me a favor. When you win, let me have some input on whatever you have planned for Cho? I might be able to give you some good ideas."

They both laughed as they made their way to the DA meeting discussing possible spells to use during the duel and what tactics Cho favored in their meetings last year.

They had forgotten that Susan was still standing there behind them. She wiped a sad tear from her eye, sighed, and slowly followed them to the meeting with her head cast down and her mind and heart feeling the acute pain of teenage angst. Her plan to ask Harry, after tonight's DA meeting, to go with her on the upcoming Hogsmeade trip just went up in flames.

"Everyone welcome to our first official DA meeting of the year!" Harry spoke to the crowd in front of him. Cheers erupted with enthusiasm, each knowing they now get to learn without fear of reprisal or lost points, ala Snape. There were only a three or four new faces added this year, but Harry hoped more would come as the year progressed. He figured once everyone connected the dots and realized that the DA had the highest O.W.L .scores last year, more people would show up. Hermione told him Dumbledore had related the news while she was staying the at the hidden beach villa over the summer.

"Okay," Harry announced, "I had some great things planned tonight, but something unexpected came up and we'll need to move a couple things for next time, but what we've got planned I think will be an excellent learning experience."

A few people had noticed Cho in the back of the room and figured she must have something to do with it. Seamus Finnegan and Luna gave her dirty looks when they came in but said nothing.

"And, we'll no longer be operating in secret since we have no inquisitor's after us!" Harry continued. A louder cheer rang out and a few rude and slanderous words directed toward Dolores Umbridge rose out from the crowd. "First, we're going to take a bit and review what we learned last year, just to freshen up those skills. Somebody set a timer to ring in an hour, that's when our unexpected lesson will be."

A huge alarm clock appeared on the wall behind Harry, courtesy of the Room of Requirement and everyone laughed when it showed Harry's face in the middle, with two large strands of his hair used for hands. Harry just rolled his eyes. He didn't need the room getting a sense of humor, but it could have been worse.

"Okay, everyone split up into groups of six or seven and we'll have the 'Ministry-Six' lead the reviews for each group?" Harry asked as he looked at his lifelong friends in the crowd for confirmation. When they nodded, everyone stood up to congregate in their respective group. Cho remained in the back unsure of where to go, but finally sauntered over to the group that held the most Ravenclaws, figuring they'd be the friendliest to her in this setting.

The next hour was spent in reviewing spells and practicing up from last year. Harry spent only half the time with his group, but asked Dean Thomas to take over while he went around to the other groups to make sure everything was going okay.

After Harry finished with the group that held Susan and Hannah, being led by Ginny Weasley, Hannah quietly looked over to Susan and asked what the matter was. Susan had seemed a bit down since they arrived at the meeting and only now had a chance to ask her about it.

"So, are you doing okay? Did you ask Harry yet?" Hannah quietly whispered while they practiced their Patronus Charms. Susan had confided in her best friend about possibly asking Harry to the next Hogsmeade trip.

"No, I never got the chance," Susan answered despondently. "Seems Cho and Hermione beat me to it." Susan grumbled when she again failed to get her Patronus to fully form. She still hadn't perfected it yet and her frustration was growing as to why her Patronus wouldn't manifest itself. She could nearly see the form, but it wouldn't quite hold. It looked like it might be a bird, but couldn't be sure.

"Harry's taking both of them?" Hannah asked a bit louder than intended, but with all the spell work being done and charms being yelled, they had no danger of being overheard.

Susan answered in an annoyed voice. "No, that's what the big surprise lesson is about. Seems Hermione and Cho got into a bit of a tussle shortly before we got here and they will duel each other. A date with Harry is one of the spoils to the victor."

Understanding dawned on Hannah's face. Harry had always been one of the more fanciable boys, and that was not even counting the whole 'Boy-Who-Lived' thing, which made him even more desirable to a number of young ladies around the school. The thing holding most girls back was one Hermione Granger, who was his best friend. Nearly everyone assumed they would end up of together and didn't want to wait around for his availability, not to mention the possibility of Hermione's wrath. It was a source of speculation how Cho had been able to secure Harry's affections last year and a couple people even suspected a minor love potion. The statement by Susan of the upcoming duel was of little surprise to Hannah and made sense as to why Cho would show up to the meeting. It appeared that she was trying to make a statement that she could best Hermione in matters of love and war, as well as redeem herself a bit from letting the secret of the DA out to Umbridge.

"Well, look at it this way, if they both kill each other, you'll be able to go to Hogsmeade with him after all." Hannah said with a smile hoping to lighten up Susan's spirits. Hannah was satisfied when she saw a wisp of a smile on Susan's face before going back to her own practicing.

When the hour wrapped up, they all gathered around to see what was next on the agenda. Harry waited until silence permeated the room. "Okay, like I said before, we have a last minute change. We are going to observe a duel between two formidable opponents."

Whispers, cheers and clapping started amongst the group. They had been able to duel quite a bit late in the term last year and were eager to get back to it.

"Everyone pay attention." Harry said trying to quiet everyone down. "Cho and Hermione have," Harry cleared his throat, "civilly agreed to duel each other, thus allowing all of us to observe, critique, and learn. I suggest you make the most of this opportunity. Afterward, we're going to discuss what worked and what didn't." Harry had put his best spin on the situation, but most were not buying it. Judging by their past history and the looks that Hermione and Cho were now giving each other now, everyone could plainly see this was anything but civil.

"So, if the room will provide a dueling arena, we will get started." Harry said aloud to nobody in particular. The room eagerly complied, providing an area of the room with glowing boundary lines as well as a medical station for each dueler. The area outside the lines had cushions and chairs for everyone watching to sit on. The glowing lines were actually force fields to keep a stray curse from striking the audience.

"Wait, who are the seconds?" Ginny yelled amongst the shuffle of everyone finding the best seat.

"Good question, who are your seconds?" Harry asked each. In the hubbub of their altercation, they both had completely forgotten.

"No seconds. I won't need one." Cho said arrogantly as if daring Hermione to anoint her own second and make her look as if she wasn't up to the task by herself.

"It's your own undoing." Hermione said with a grin before walking over to Harry for some last second advice.

"Good luck. Remember Cho favors her left side and she often bites her bottom lip before she casts a spell, giving you a split second notice." Harry whispered. Hermione nodded nervously and tried to calm her breathing. Harry walked to his seat next to Ron and Neville.

"Why didn't you tell me this was going down?" Ron asked when Harry took a seat next to him.

"It only came about as I was coming here. I didn't get a chance to," Harry replied. "If you had come with me early like I asked, you'd have seen the near cat fight for yourself."

"Well, we're about to see one now." Neville stated eagerly while watching the two girls position themselves across from each other. Ron and Neville were both sporting excited grins, along with nearly everyone else in the room.

"One last thing," Harry said to the entire DA. "I don't think any of the professors need to know about this little endeavor. They might not look kindly upon an unsupervised, unsanctioned duel. Agreed?" Everyone nodded.

"Alright then, you two begin on my mark." Harry paused a couple moments waiting for both girls to signal they were ready. After their ceremonial bows, they both nodded to Harry, who yelled "Begin."

Hermione opened with a salvo of simple spells while dodging back and forth from Cho's stunners and hexes.

"_Impedimentia, Stupefy, Incarcerous_!" Hermione was forgoing anything complicated so not to wear herself out too quickly, while at the same time trying to gauge Cho's style before really attacking.

"Oooohh." The crowd reacted as a burning hex singed Hermione's arm, but seemed to not affect her. The next few minutes were much the same of Hermione mainly dodging and only casting simple spells, almost in a taunting way to try and get Cho to lose her focus or temper.

"Oh, nice one Granger! Impressive, most impressive!" Cho said sarcastically as she sent out another stinging hex that was meant to cause the inside of the skin to itch rather than the outside, but missed badly as she had to move out of the way from another of Hermione's low-level stunner. Hermione for her part simply smiled as she continually sidestepped Cho's spells. She decided in favor of physically moving out of the way rather than waste her magic on shielding. It was then that Harry knew she was toying with Cho. Hermione had fought grown Death Eaters more than once and this wasn't near as difficult. For the next ten minutes, it seemed that every time Cho had the advantage, Hermione would throw out a flurry of spells to force Cho on the defensive before stopping and playing the defensive game again. Hermione was just biding her time till Cho wore herself out.

"_Langlock! Impedimentia_! Come on Granger! Give me something." Cho was becoming frustrated that none of her spells were getting through and Harry noticed that she was panting a bit, not to mention that her spells were slowly getting weaker.

"Uh oh!" Ron had noticed it too. "I think Hermione just found her opening." He commented to Harry, and indeed she had.

Hermione took the offensive with a flurry of spells that sent Cho quickly backpedaling as she barely blocked them all in time. As Cho shifted to her left, she took a sleeping spell to the leg causing it to go numb. Desperately while falling, Cho threw out a wall illusion that blocked Hermione's view, thus giving her a few seconds to lift the curse from her leg. Cho had just recovered when two spells-a wall of electricity, followed by a sheet of icy rain came through the illusioned wall and Cho barely had time to get her defensive spell up again before they passed over her, but not before the electricity singed her hair and feet. Running left, Cho's illusion wall finally disappeared, but Hermione wasn't behind it. Cho put up another defensive spell while looking for where Hermione had disillusioned herself. After a few moments, Cho cast a bunch of leaves all over the area and immediately heard Hermione's footsteps walking along the right side of the arena. Looking at the moving leaves, Cho saw a badly spelled disillusion charm and grinned.

"Bad form Granger. _Dupulso_!" Cho yelled triumphantly and everyone heard the heavy thump when Hermione was thrown backwards and landed against the ground and the crunching leaves.

Cho ran up and cast the counter-charm to Hermione's disillusion and stood triumphant over her lying flat on the ground.

"I win Granger! You really need to work on your charms. That disillusion charm was pathetic!" Cho said emphatically. In her excitement she failed to notice that Hermione's hair was the brown and bushy style she'd grown up with, rather than the green and silver hair she now currently sported. Cho was about to turn to Harry to claim her prize when she did a double take. Hermione didn't move speak or do anything, but just laid there with a blank stare on her face. It was then that Cho head the sound of feet running on the leaves from behind her. She turned around, but it was too late. The real Hermione silently stunned her and Cho's world went dark. As she was falling into oblivion she groaned as she realized that the disillusioned Hermione she sent flying backwards wasn't real. The genuine article had remained stock still under a perfect disillusion charm when the leaves were cast. Cho didn't see her do it because of the wall she had cast so to buy herself.

Hermione picked up Cho's wand while still pointing her own at the knocked out girl. "Rule number one," she said aloud to the rest of the DA, "never assume anything. Rule number two, an official duel isn't over until the one supervising says it is."

"And it is over." Harry said getting up to revive Cho while the rest of the DA cheered her victory.

Hermione dropped Cho's wand and with a beaming smile, walked over the medical station where Ginny and Luna awaited to help treat her arm burn and a couple bruises.

Later than night after they had finished the DA lesson and everyone had gone to their respective houses, the four remaining Gryffindor's sat by the fireplace talking quietly.

"How did you create a perfect copy of yourself, not just an illusion, but one that was solid?" Neville asked in awe.

"It was brilliant," Ron said. "Had me completely fooled, I thought you were done for. We were closer to Cho's side, so we couldn't see what you were doing when Cho threw up the wall."

"Actually," Hermione said with a blush, unused to all the attention she was getting. "It was Cho who gave me the idea with her taunting. Her sarcastic "impressive" remark reminded me of my daddy. He's a huge Star Wars fan, always wondering what happened during the Clone Wars."

"Star what?" Ron asked, "And what's the Clone Wars?"

Ginny smiled. "I know about Star Wars, my dad and I watched it together in the shed on his Muggle box thing when I was little. Without telling mum, he would sometimes sneak me out of bed for a midnight show and we'd have ice cream together while watching it."

For a moment, Ginny seemed lost in time, a sentimental look on her face, before coming back to the present when Hermione continued. "Anyway, Cho's remark gave me the idea to use a clone copy of myself to trick her into thinking it was the real me. I used the necklace you three had given me for my birthday last month and transfigured it into a carbon copy of me." Hermione yawned obviously tuckered out from the evening's events as she took out her lovely jade necklace that had a little metal loop holding the names of all of them that went to the Ministry last spring. She hadn't taken it off since.

Hermione tucked the necklace back under her shirt before continuing. "I purposely used a poor Disillusion Charm so Cho would focus on the wrong me. I was about to run around behind her, but when she cast those leaves, I couldn't really move lest I give away my position. Fortunately she threw the fake me backwards and ran right past me when she thought she had won."

"Good thing she didn't notice that your copy had the wrong hair." Harry said with a chuckle.

Hermione's face showed a small smirk. "Yeah, I still need to work on that. Sometimes I forget how my hair has changed. I guess my memory of me still has brown hair instead."

This time Neville and Ginny both yawned loudly, and they all agreed to turn in for the night.

The next morning at breakfast was an excited affair as the duel was the main topic of conversation. The DA made sure that they kept their conversations out of any professor's ears, but Harry felt it would get back to them somehow and was a tad worried.

"Where is Hermione anyway?" Seamus asked. They had all been eager to talk to her since Cho's mood was decidedly unpleasant at the moment and no one dared approach her for further details.

"I think she decided to have a lie in." Ginny said. "Apparently she woke up more aching than she realized. I told her to go to Madam Pomfrey, but she was still thinking of an excuse to give her when I left."

Since it was Saturday, there wasn't the worry of any classes today. As a result, Harry's mind was focusing on their quidditch practice in a couple hours. The tryouts from a couple weeks ago went fairly well, and Harry was impressed with Ron's skills as captain. Besides him, Ron, and Ginny, they also still had Katie Bell on the team. The new members consisted of a brilliant second year boy, Dwight Parks, whose flying skills rivaled Harry's own, and a couple new beaters that gave Ron fits of frustration. Not many had tried out for beaters and Ron finally decided on giving a third and fourth year the job, Jimmy Peakes and Geoff Jones as they were the biggest, but only marginally less than average in hitting the bludger. Harry was brought out of his musings when Parvati commented on the fact that the Daily Prophet hadn't arrived yet. The other delivery owls were flying in, but nothing in regards to the daily news.

"I hope something big didn't happen, causing a delay of delivery while they write up the story." Lavender said while eating a crumpet.

Just then, a fifth year Hufflepuff yelled out loud that the Daily Prophet was destroyed a couple nights ago by You-Know-Who. Students ran over to see the paper he was holding.

Harry remembered the boy was from just outside Edinburgh, Scotland and read parts of the article from a Scottish wizarding paper called the 'The Trumpet.'

More than a few students seemed skeptical until Luna came in with a few copies of the Quibbler giving the same story. "It's true, Daddy saw it happen. Well, didn't actually see it, but helped in putting the fires out." More people started gathering around Luna and the fifth year Hufflepuff, Pete Barnes, to read the story.

"It looks like You-Know-Who had his fill of the Daily Prophet." Ron said. "Look at those pictures! The entire building is practically destroyed."

"Well, he did warn them to stop gossiping about him." Colin Creevey said from amongst the group.

"Serves them right," Seamus added. "I wonder if the Belfast Bugle has any coverage on this." Seamus had a subscription to the local paper near his hometown to keep up on local news there. He left to go check on his owl that preferred to deliver straight to his dorm.

Harry watched him go out the door to the great hall. Just as Seamus left, Malfoy entered, a bemused smile on his face. No doubt he'd heard the news of the Daily Prophet's fall. Their eyes met, and Harry's ire started to rise. Malfoy simply smirked at him before discreetly giving him a rude hand gesture and sat down to eat. Harry shook his head trying to calm himself down, noticing that after Malfoy looked away, that sallow depressed mood came upon him again.

"The Death Eaters must keep turning him down." Ginny said quietly from behind Harry, having watched the episode between the two. Evidently Harry wasn't the only one to notice that Malfoy hadn't been himself lately.

"Come on," Ginny said, "Let's see if we can get to the pitch early. I wanna try out a few moves before practice starts." They returned to their dorm to change and were just leaving their common to go down to the pitch when Hermione came running up from behind them.

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione was panting and holding her side, her soreness still evident from the night before. She took a moment to take a breath. "Blimey, I need to start exercising more." She said under her breath. "Look at this!" She handed the parchment to Harry, who along with Ginny next to him read what was on it.

_Hermione Granger-_

_This is to warn you— DO NOT TRUST SEVERUS SNAPE! He is a traitor to Dumbledore's Order and is in reality working against you. _

_DO NOT tell Dumbledore about this message-If so, it will get back to Snape, and I will not contact you again. Proceed with caution and use this information as you see fit._

The message was left unsigned. The handwriting seemed pretty neutral. Harry couldn't tell if it was written by a male or female.

"Where did you get this?" Ginny asked.

"It was resting on my bed stand when I woke up this morning. I have no idea who put it there." Hermione's face was of utter bewilderment.

"Why would whoever it is give it to you?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Well, everyone knows I'm close to you. Perhaps they knew you'd be the first person I'd tell." Hermione speculated.

"Maybe it was easier to get it into your room than Harry's." Ginny added to Hermione.

"But the only person that can get into my dorm room would be a Gryffindor girl." Hermione replied. "I don't know of any Gryffindor's that have Death Eater connections. That's even if we can trust that this note is true."

"Maybe," Harry said back, "But it's not like they're telling us anything we haven't already suspected about Snape."

"It could be a test, maybe to see if we tell Dumbledore or not. It implies that there could be more info on the way." Ginny said taking the parchment from Harry and reading it again.

"Let's adopt a wait and see attitude. We don't know if this person is a spy for us or setting a trap for us." Harry concluded.

They all agreed, but decided to get the rest of the "Ministry-Seven" together that night to talk about it. Since Susan was now a part of the group, even though she wasn't at the Ministry last spring, it was easier to say "seven" than "six plus Susan." Ron had stated the other night that it might not be long before Hannah made it "Eight" since as Susan's best friend she was naturally hanging around with them a lot more.

Hermione said she'd put the letter in a safe place in her dorm and returned back to Gryffindor tower.

Harry and Ginny decided not to tell Ron until after quidditch practice so not to distract him from his captain duties. It was a long arduous practice, but time well spent. They had their first game in two weeks against Ravenclaw, which coincidently fell on Halloween.

Returning from practice, Harry was rubbing his shoulder wondering whether he should make a trip to the hospital wing while Ron and Ginny were discussing the mysterious note Hermione received. Walking into the entrance hall, Harry had just decided that he could use a little something from Madam Pomfrey when Ron and Ginny stopped talking. Harry looked up to see the man himself Severus Snape in front of them. "It has come to my attention Potter that you are now conducting…unsupervised duels within your little club."

"Sir, I…uh…" Harry stuttered.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Amazing Potter. Your grammar skills are astonishingly on the same level as Weasley here. Now tell me, did you conduct an unsupervised duel?" Snape spoke with a bit more force in his voice.

"There was a duel sir, yes." Harry relented.

Snape nodded, happy for once to get an honest answer. "You do realize that I…am the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor in this school. And as such, it is MY duty and MY responsibility to oversee all duels to make sure that appropriate safety and precautions are made."

Harry was afraid this might happen. Despite his best efforts to tell everyone not to talk about it, keeping a secret this big was nigh impossible.

"Yes sir. It won't happen again." Harry said.

"NO, it won't," Snape reiterated. "If I hear about any more duels going on without myself or another professor supervising, I will personally see to it that your little…club…keeps their extracurricular activities confined within my classroom."

Ron was getting red in the face and wanted desperately to say something, but knew that he'd have to swallow his pride or Snape would take delight in giving him detention on the day of their quidditch match.

"To make sure you understand," Snape continued, "detention Potter…as well as Miss Granger and Miss Chang who participated in the duel. I have spoken to the other two already and they understand that if this happens again, your Prefect responsibilities will be…severely limited."

Snape stared at them for a few more seconds before moving on, the ends of his mouth curled in delight.

Ron let loose a volley of unpleasant words directed toward their professor as soon as they were out of earshot.

"At least he didn't demand to be present during our meetings or something like that." Ginny said trying to find the silver lining.

"I should have known this would happen. Keeping a secret around here is like trying to convince McGonagall to put on a tutu and perform a ballet routine." Harry grumbled.

"Well, Cho got detention as well. I'm sure as Head Girl she'll get a reprimand from Flitwick." Ron said as they approached the Fat Lady guarding their entrance to the common room.

Harry was still thinking of the note Hermione received that morning when he realized the answer to it could be in front of him. "Hey, you haven't let anyone in our common room from another house lately have you?" Harry asked the portrait guarding the entrance.

The Fat Lady became affronted at such an accusation. "I have done no such thing! I'll have you know I've been successfully guarding this common room for generations and I have never failed in my duty! The very thought is utterly ridiculous, why the nerve of asking such a question!"

"What about Sirius Black?" Ginny said, reminding the portrait of when she let Sirius in during Harry's third year when Scabbers, AKA Peter Pettigrew, was still on the loose.

"He had the proper passwords, and I'll thank you to not remind me of that man again!" The Fat Lady abruptly left her portrait in a huff, leaving all three with no way to get into their common room.

"Hey, you never opened the entrance! I thought you never failed in your DUTY!" Ron yelled to no avail.

"Great, now what?" Harry said as he slid down the wall to a sitting position to wait for someone to come out.

They sat there talking about the note and who could have warned them about Snape.

"It'll have to be a girl from Gryffindor." Ginny said. "A boy couldn't get up the stairs and I'm sure the Fat Lady hasn't let anyone else into the room."

"Besides, Hermione said it was there when she woke up." Ron added. "Anyone from another house would've been caught be Filch during the night."

"Well…" Harry said with a smile, reminding Ron that they've had their run about the castle more than once without being caught.

"Okay, than if it is someone in another house, than they had help from a Gryffindor." Ron amended.

"Maybe they gave the note to one of us to put on her bedside." Harry said.

"I guess that's possible. I'll ask around to see if anyone left any messages for Hermione." Ginny replied as they all stood up. A first year had just come out letting them into the common room.

That night, Harry found himself walking with Hermione down the seventh floor corridor. "It's my fault Harry. I'm sorry." Hermione said as the two made their way to the room of requirement to talk about the note with the rest of their group. "I would never have accepted Cho's challenge if I thought that Snape would throw a hissy fit about it. I can't believe he gave us detention!"

Harry glanced over at Hermione with raised eyebrows. "Okay" Hermione consented," I guess I can believe it, but still…"

"What did McGonagall have to say?" Harry asked curious.

Smiling Hermione replied. "She asked if I won."

Both laughing a bit, she continued. "After congratulating me, she told me that next time, come to her and she'd be happy to supervise. She did say that while duels are forbidden officially, they've been traditionally going on for generations. She refused to lift the detention though. She muttered that it might do me some good to get my hands dirty."

Harry laughed at that remark, to which Hermione lightheartedly hit him on the shoulder. "McGonagall even told me of when she was in fifth year and snuck out to the pitch to have a duel with some Hufflepuff. She said it was over a boy." Hermione finished smiling.

They were the last to arrive and saw everyone else was gathered around a fireplace in plush chairs talking quietly. Hermione took out the note and placed it on the table that was centered between them all.

"I've caught everyone up to speed. " Ron said as the two sat down.

"I asked around and all of the girls I spoke to claimed nobody had given them anything." Ginny said down-heartedly.

"I'll keep an eye on the Marauders' Map. See if anyone is skulking around the common room area or something." Harry said.

"Perhaps we could ask around among our own housemates." Susan said indicating her, Hannah and Luna. Hannah was pretty much a regular now and the rest had told her most everything that had happened thus far, including the secrets told from last summer on Harry's birthday. Susan looked around the room and got nods of approval. Luna was looking at the ceiling, which had a starry night on display for them. Without looking away, Luna responded in kind. "That's acceptable, but if I were going to deliver an important secret message, I don't think I'd trust someone else to do it. I'd want to make sure it gets there."

"How would you do it Luna?" Neville asked, looking up at the ceiling where she was still staring.

"Well," Luna pondered, "I might attempt to bribe someone to let me into their common room. But there is the problem of getting past the charms into the bedrooms, especially if I'm a boy. Perhaps I might try to develop a specialized spell." Luna took her eyes off the ceiling to look at the group around her. "To make a spell like that would take some time and experience."

The rest of the group sat there pondering and discussing possible ideas. After they'd given up as to who and how, the conversation turned toward other matters, namely quidditch. The Daily Prophet and the lack of news from Dumbledore regarding his request about the 'Chronicles of Merlin' also made the rounds. Eventually, they decided to turn in for the night.

Two weeks later the day of the big quidditch game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw arrived and they still hadn't made any headway about the note. Susan and Luna had asked around and nobody had sent Hermione a late night or early morning message. Harry hadn't seen anything on the Marauder's map, and Hermione had installed a charm to alert her should anyone enter her dorm room that wasn't supposed to. Since there were no more notes as the days wore on, they all focused on more pressing matters, namely the big match.

"…So then the runespoor says, 'No, I prefer them scrambled!'" Ron started howling in laughter while Harry, Hermione, Susan and Ginny simply looked at each other in confusion. Neville started laughing simply from Ron's reaction to his joke, which did make the others chuckle. Only Luna shrieked with laughter along with Ron, who seemed to appreciate that she was the only one who seemed to get the joke. They both started trading jokes and laughing after each one. From overhearing Luna's jokes, one would be surprised to learn that she actually was pretty funny when she let her guard down a bit. Ironically, it seemed Ron was one of the few able to do that.

The group was heading down to the pitch for the big quidditch game. The day was unusually warm for late October and everyone knew this was probably the last nice weekend they would have until spring. The first quidditch game of the year, the Halloween feast that night, and the first Hogsmeade trip next weekend had everyone feeling giddy. Naturally, there had been a few verbal sparring's between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw about the game, but nothing too unfriendly.

Harry admitted he was nervous because today was actually Halloween. "Everything bad happens to me on Halloween," Harry muttered. "Ever since I can remember and even before I can remember, for that matter."

"Rubbish." Hermione said. "I consider Halloween to be the best day of my life."

"Look." Harry responded, "My parents died on Halloween. Growing up I never got to go treat or treating, well, I got plenty of tricks from Dudley. When I was seven I…well, never mind, but even when I started Hogwarts Halloween was a curse to me."

Susan looked over at Harry when he mentioned the age of seven, knowing exactly what he was about to say and understanding why he considered it a bad day. After all, the day he got his first real friend, she moved away.

"Give one example." Hermione said determined to cheer him up before the game.

"First year, that bloody troll got loose and nearly killed you." Harry said ardently.

"And you saved my life and we became best friends from that day on! How is that terrible?" Hermione replied without a beat.

Harry sighed and nodded silently, but then continued. "Second year, the Chamber of Secrets opened, causing everyone to blame me and spurn me all year."

"Except Mrs. Norris." Hermione responded," that's almost worth it I think."

A smirk crept on Harry's face remembering Mrs. Norris being petrified all year. "Third year, Sirius tried to break into the common room. I know," Harry said before Hermione could reply to that. "He was trying to get to Pettigrew, but we didn't know that at the time and Fourth year my name comes out of the Goblet of Fire forcing me to compete."

"And compete admirably you did. You tied for first!" Hermione said, purposely omitting the fact that it resulted in Cedric's death and Voldemort returning.

"And last year…" Harry stopped walking, trying to remember what happened last Halloween.

"See." Hermione said. Nothing happened last year at all. "I think it's all in your head." She lightly bonked him on the forehead while giving him another encouraging smile.

Harry sighed again and walked the rest of the way in silence, still worried about the match.

Susan sidled up to Harry when Hermione and Ginny engaged in talk about Hogsmeade next week.

"You know Harry," Susan said quietly, "I'm sorry about all your Halloween jinxes, but I hope it hasn't been all bad."

Harry looked at Susan and seeing her dark green eyes remembered that fateful day when they first met.

"No, it hasn't." Harry consented to which Susan gave a big smile.

"Hey guess what?" Susan said a moment later.

At Harry's raised eyebrows, she again spoke quietly.

"My birthmark, it's turned from a crescent shape to a circle again."

"I wonder why it does that. It doesn't hurt does it?" Harry asked as he subconsciously rubbed his scar.

"No it doesn't hurt at all, but I did say before that it happens around Halloween or my birthday. I'm hoping the circle is a good omen for Gryffindor."

Harry and Susan both laughed and started thinking what else the circle could stand for until they got to the pitch. The group split up when they reached the entrance to the locker rooms.

"Good luck Ronald!" Luna said, and then with a bit of hesitation, quickly gave him a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying off to find a seat while putting on her big lion head on that she wore last year. Many Ravenclaws were naturally upset that she was turning traitor to her own house, but kept their opinions silent. Ron simply watched her retreating back before a slight smile crept on his face and strutted into the locker room.

"You too Harry." Hermione said before giving him a hug. They stared at each other for a few seconds before slowly drifting apart and Hermione stepped back, a frown sweeping over her face. Harry looked confused before seeing that her gaze was directed behind him. The voice that stirred the air made him realize why.

"Hey Granger! Double or nothing!" Cho was walking toward the locker rooms with some of her friends and teammates. "Winner of this game gets Harry all to herself next weekend."

"Why would I agree to that? I already get him all to myself next weekend." Hermione replied, ignoring Harry's attempts to get them to stop turning him into a bet. "And that reminds me I got a spell with your name on it that I need to deliver from our last bet that I won!"

"That's why I said 'double or nothing!" Cho rolled her eyes at Hermione. "So, are you confident Harry will win today? Or should I just declare a forfeit on Gryffindor's behalf?"

Harry looked at Cho and Hermione, and noticed that there were quite few people that had surrounded them in a circle watching the 'pre-game festivities.' Seeing Hermione look at him with a waiting smile, Harry gave the smallest of consenting nods to her before looking back to Cho.

"You do know Harry's never lost a game, right?" Hermione said confidently. "Well, never lost a game in which he wasn't knocked out. So unless you're planning to cheat and send Harry to the hospital wing, then I'm in."

Hermione held her hand out and the two shook hands in a fierce grip. As the crowd slowly dispersed, the gossip about what happened spread like wildfire amongst the rest of the school.

Neville was the first to speak his concerns. "Harry, are you sure about this? I mean, not that I doubt your quidditch skills, but letting Hermione make bets on you? No offense Hermione." He quickly finished not wanting to get on her bad side.

"She's never failed me before Nev., so I have no reason to ever fail her." Harry replied to Neville not noticing the silent 'oh's and ahh's' of all the girls' still around to hear it. Right then Ron's head popped out of the locker room.

"Oy, you lot gonna play or what? Hurry up!"

"Go get `em Ginny." Hermione said as Susan stepped in to give Harry a quick hug as well as some last minute advice. "Remember, just play your game and if you need inspiration, just look to the stands." Harry grinned knowing that Susan (with Dean's illustrative help) had made some signs up to hold during the game.

As soon as the team stepped in the locker rooms, Ron's 'captain mode' kicked in. The yells and chatter from the growing crowd outside could be heard and the anxiety building in Harry was growing.

After some last minute talk about strategy, the team finally emerged from the locker room onto the pitch. Ravenclaw was already warming up with some broom exercises and warm up throws with the quaffle.

"And here comes Gryffindor!" The voice of Justin Finch-Fletchley rose above the roars and boos of the crowd. Harry smiled to himself recalling that McGonagall had finally taken a middle ground when it came to the game commentator. She had announced a couple weeks ago that tryouts for the position would be open and that only a person from a house not playing that day would be allowed to give the play by play of the game, thus removing some bias. Apparently she was tired of having to monitor what was said during the game.

Harry circled around the pitch, closing his eyes and feeling the rush of the wind and the swoops and pits he felt in his stomach that he loved so much. As he re-opened his eyes and looked around, he saw Cho on the other side of the pitch and felt a bit anxious. He knew that Cho had a personal agenda in winning, so he should expect her best game today.

Finally, the whistle blew from Madam Hooch signaling that it was time to get the game started. Harry flew down next to where Ron was meeting with Ravenclaw's captain and watched both team captains shake hands. Harry wasn't really surprised when Cho gave him a wink before taking to the air.

Justin's commentating voice took over. "And they're off! Bell takes the quaffle and throws to Weasley, who throws back to Parks, back to…ohhh…nasty bludger hit there. Ravenclaw takes control…"

Harry hovered above the action looking intently for the snitch, while keeping an eye on Cho at the same time. What action he did see made him impressed with Ron's quality as a captain. The team was playing well so far, the chasers were at least.

"Parks takes the quaffle, look at that flying, passes to Bell, she throws for a goal! No, she dropped it…wait…Weasley is right under her, it was a pass…she shoots and scores easily!"

The cheers rang up loud amongst the crowd. Harry chuckled to himself when he heard the roar of Luna's lion, much to the disgust of her fellow Ravenclaw's. Cho's face was particularly repulsed.

Despite how awful Gryffindor's beaters were playing, Ginny still scored three more times in the next ten minutes, clearly proving who the best player on the pitch was. After Dwight Parks and Katie Bell each scored to make it 60-0, Harry noticed something going on with Cho. He was about to subtly move closer to her position when she made a break for the middle of the pitch heading straight down. Harry followed right behind still not seeing the snitch, and knowing she might be feinting. As both teams chasers and seekers converged in the middle, Harry and Cho both had to go around a Ravenclaw chaser with the quaffle. Harry zoomed down gaining on Cho, but after realizing that she hadn't seen the snitch, pulled up. Cheers roared from the crowd as Ravenclaw scored their first goal. Cho's feint had been a ruse to use herself as a screen so Ravenclaw could get past the Gryffindor chasers. After five minutes, Ravenclaw had no worries about the beaters. The goal for Ravenclaw was a lucky one as it bounced off of Ron's outreached hand and banked in off the metal hoop on the far left side. Harry groaned as he knew the Ravenclaw's had a reputation of being streaky and he hoped this wasn't a momentum changer.

After a few more minutes and a few more blocks from Ron, Harry didn't like how the game was progressing. Ron apparently didn't either when he called a time out and started to get on the beaters' case about being in position and actually hitting the bludgers at the opposing team.

"So as we come out of the time-out," Justin's voice was heard over the loudspeaker, "Gryffindor is winning 60-10, but with the snitch being elusive, it's still anybody's game. And here comes Gryffindor with their leading scorer Ginny Weasley. You know it's just something about redheads that gets me hot. Anyone out there think I got a shot with her?"

"Justin!" McGonagall yelled as half the audience started laughing. Apparently Justin was channeling his inner Lee Jordan into his commentary. Ginny for her part took the comment well and as she passed the commentator's booth yelled loud enough so everyone could hear through the microphone, "This isn't another one of your dreams Fletchley, and so stop mentally undressing me!" The audience continued its laughter as Justin's face became as red as Ginny's hair.

"Trust me Weasley, in my dreams you and I are both undres…Owww." McGonagall had taken the initiative to not let that sentence be finished. "Anyway, as I was saying the game is about to resume. And they're off…"

Harry continued his search for the snitch and although he usually tried to avoid the Slytherin side of the crowd, he knew he needed to look in that area more closely. As Ginny scored another goal, the crowd roared. Harry was about to cheer with them when he saw a glint of light coming from the crowd that reflected in his eyes.

"Malfoy!" Harry said as he looked closer at what he was doing. At first he thought Malfoy was purposely trying to distract him by focusing a glare from the sun in his eyes, but looking closer he saw that wasn't the case. Malfoy was staring at something glinty or shiny not even paying attention to the game. Harry couldn't tell what it was but after a few more moments, Malfoy dejectedly put it in his pocket and looked up to see Harry staring at him. Typical of Malfoy he gave Harry his customary smirk and obscene hand gesture before Harry turned his attention back to the game.

Ten minutes later, the score stood at 70-30. Ravenclaw was hanging in there thanks to the ineptness of Gryffindor's beaters not playing in their defensive position, thus leaving Ron all alone when the quaffle came his way. He still was able to block most of the shots, but at the rate they were coming, only allowing three goals was quite phenomenal in Harry's opinion.

As Cho drifted past him, she shot toward the Ravenclaw's goal post. Harry turned around and followed right next to her but pulled up when he saw she was feinting again. Unfortunately, Geoff Jones fell for it, and thinking he could help out followed Cho right into the ground. Harry didn't want to be around when Ron got a hold of him asking why he following the opposing team's seeker, without a bludger to hit at her mind you, instead of playing his position like he was supposed to.

"Ohhh, Geoff Jones, Gryffindor beater is down. That's gonna hurt tomorrow. Geoff got up holding his shoulder which was obviously dislocated just from looking at him. Harry hung his head knowing they were now a man down. They didn't have any reserve beaters since no one else was good enough to play the position.

"Don't worry about it Harry. It's not like he and Jimmy are doing anything anyway. We were already playing without beaters to begin with." Ginny said as she flew up next to him while watching Geoff walk off the pitch toward Madam Pomfrey on the sidelines.

Once they started up again, Ravenclaw took to the offensive fast and quick. It was Ron's brilliant goal keeping along with the brilliant flying of Ginny and Dwight Parks that kept Gryffindor from not being blown out.

"And Katie Bell finally gets Gryffindor on the offensive…and she shoots, ohh, great block by Ravenclaw…"

Harry was once again flying near the Slytherin's and being distracted by the glint of sunlight reflecting off of whatever Malfoy was looking at again, he saw it, the snitch. It was hovering right next to the stands where Hermione, Susan, Luna, and Neville were. He actually saw it because Susan had charmed her sign with a big arrow to get Harry's attention that the snitch was right there. Unfortunately, Cho saw it at the same time. They both shot toward the side only to follow the snitch as it dove down along the stands a few feet above the grass.

"And there go the seekers, let's hope this isn't another feint! Oh, it's looking serious this time."

Harry and Cho were side by side. Cho had the edge in height by half an inch, but Harry had the edge in flying. As they were trying to outmaneuver each other, they both reached for the snitch at the same time and sadly for the snitch, it was caught between both hands.

"And they're reaching for it…who has it? Did they just high-five each other? No, they're wrestling, No, wait, it looks like they're snogging…No wait, they are wrestling for the snitch!"

Fortunately they were both only a foot off the ground and they fell of their brooms trying to wrestle the snitch out of the other's hand.

"Whoa, they're on the ground…Wow, it looks like they're…Blimey get a room guys. Ahh, did she just do what I think she did! Whoa they ARE fighting for the snitch right? Oh man, with friends like them, who needs lovers, am I right?"

Harry and Cho were still wrestling on the ground over the snitch, Harry realizing all too well what it must look like to everyone, but with his hand entwined with Cho's and the snitch between their hands, he knew he had to get the snitch all to himself or Gryffindor would lose. Cho knew the same thing and was using all her feminine wiles to get Harry to let go, which included what one might call grinding, purposely moaning in his ear, and saying things like this is how'd she hoped they end up on their date next week.

Finally Madam Hooch arrived, whistle blowing, instructing both of them to freeze. After they failed to listen for the third time, she finally got out her wand and petrified both of them so she could look to see who had the snitch. The crowd grew quiet as Madam Hooch looked at their hands slowly and carefully for a full two minutes before blowing her whistle and announcing to the crowd that it was officially a draw. They both caught it and therefore both teams are awarded 150 points.

The crowd went wild. All the Gryffindor's along with most of the Hufflepuff's streamed onto the pitch in celebration while the Ravenclaw's, Slytherin's and the remaining Hufflepuff's yelled and booed in protest.

"Unbelievable! What an ending. For the first time, both seekers get the snitch at the same time and are awarded a draw. Wow! I believe this is the first time a game has ended in this fashion! Now if only Ginny would wrestle me like…" The microfilm cut off as McGonagall didn't want Justin to finish that sentence out loud either.

Cho was incensed at the decision, insisting to Madam Hooch that she had gotten it first. But it was to no avail the Madam Hooch declared her decision was final. Harry left the pitch in celebration, his perfect record still intact.

"See Harry, I told you, Halloween is always the best day!" Hermione yelled over the crowd as she enveloped Harry in a huge hug. He smiled thinking that perhaps she was right, maybe Halloween wasn't so bad after all.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

In the annuals of Gryffindor celebration parties this one, coinciding with the Halloween feast, was one for the ages. Not surprisingly, there were more than a few omnioculars that had captured the moment of the draw. Harry was getting ill having to repeatedly watch him and Cho writhe on the ground looking like they're were on their honeymoon, but was pleased with the end result. It wasn't without controversy however, since there was one Slytherin with omnioculars who had zoomed in at the perfect moment, showing that Cho's hand started closing itself around the snitch first. Ravenclaw tried to submit the recording but Madam Hooch said the match was over and would not rescind it.

The next morning at breakfast as Harry was getting congratulatory pats and irate comments, he looked up from his Eggs Benedict to see Professor Snape hovering over him.

"Potter, Granger, your detention for that little duel of yours will be tonight, six-thirty, my office. Miss Chang will be joining you. I have something…special in store for you." Snape concluded his remarks with an upturned smile before making his way out of the great hall to prepare for his upcoming classes.

Harry looked over to Hermione who just shrugged and resumed reading her book while taking a drink of orange juice.

"Good luck mate. I'll see if I can use my captain's influence on McGonagall to get you out early or maybe get you excused…She's right behind me isn't she?" Ron said as he saw everyone's eyes going wide while looking behind him.

"Indeed I am Mr. Weasley! I'll thank you not to try to abuse your captain's privileges on a fellow student or professor." McGonagall said in her stern voice.

"Yes maam." Ron replied as he hung his head in embarrassment as he quickly filled his mouth with hash browns.

Dean and Seamus couldn't help but laugh at the look on Ron's sheepish face.

"You didn't see her standing there?" Dean said as McGonagall picked up the salt and pepper from the table and returned to the head table.

After breakfast ended, they all started to get up and get ready for their day off. Since it was Sunday, most of the students were planning to lounge about or do homework.

"Potter, may I see you a moment." McGonagall's voice rang out amongst the chatter of students. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office sometime this afternoon." Harry habitually glanced at the head chair when Dumbledore's named was mentioned but found it empty this morning.

"Thank you Professor." Harry joined the rest of the group as they made their way down to the lake. The warm weather from yesterday was carrying over, but it was getting windy and everyone could feel the first winter storm would arrive within a day or two. A few first years were playing with the giant squid while it seemed everyone else was either doing homework or chatting about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip next weekend. Harry's eyebrows rose a bit when he saw that Ron and Luna were sitting together closer than usual talking about different DA spells. He looked at Hermione who also noticed and smiled. Harry smiled back, closed his eyes and tried not to think about anything important as he basked in the morning rays of the sun.

He awoke with a start after hearing some screaming and splashing sounds from the lake, but saw that everything was for this once, perfectly normal.

"Harry, it's about time for your meeting with Dumbledore." Ginny said quietly. Harry sat up and saw that Neville, Hannah, Hermione, and Ron had also fallen asleep. Ginny was trying to keep up with her homework and had enlisted the help Susan and Luna.

Harry looked at his watch and saw that indeed, he'd been out for a couple hours. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and made his way to Dumbledore's office feeling oddly refreshed.

"Did Harry even realize that he was using your lap as a pillow?" Ginny said with a bit of a laugh to Susan once Harry was out of earshot.

"I doubt it," Susan said wistfully looking in Harry's direction, "but he looked so cute and peaceful I was afraid to wake him. Actually, my leg was starting to fall asleep so it's probably just as well."

"Harry does exude a handsome ruggedness doesn't he?" Luna replied. "Not unlike Ronald here." She stared down at the red hair she was stroking with her hand as Ron, ironically, had fallen asleep in her lap."

"So…How cute are we talking about…" Ginny asked with a grin to Susan that was larger than necessary.

The boy talk continued as Harry entered Dumbledore's office. He didn't need a password because the statue guarding the spiral stone stairway was open waiting for him. He quietly opened the door to see Dumbledore slowly pacing in his office, his cane lightly tapping the carpet. The slight squeak of the door caught the headmaster's attention and he turned to see Harry's facing looking in.

"Ahh, Harry, come in, thank you for coming. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you sir." Harry said. "I grabbed a snack from the hall as I made my way up here."

"Very well," Dumbledore sat down gingerly and picked up a parchment from his desk. "I have received my answer from Minister Scrimgeour and he has consented."

Harry smiled, happy that they'd taken their next step on their quest.

"However, he did insist on a few provisos." Dumbledore said causing Harry's smile to falter.

"What exactly does the Minister request, sir?"

"First and foremost, that Ministry Archive Director Andrews is present the entire time. The book is never to leave his sight. That in and of itself is not so bad." Dumbledore put a hand to his chin in thought. "Also, that I must take the unbreakable vow to never use the information I discover for any dark purposes. I took the oath previously when I received my own copy many years ago. However, the Minister requests I retake the oath."

"I don't understand sir...can you take the same oath more than once." Harry asked with a genuine curiosity.

"Yes, the problem is that with my failing health," Dumbledore looked down at his hand, "I fear to take an oath, of which a powerful spell is required, will drain me of my energy more quickly than it normally would and as a result not allow me to be as attentive while searching the tome. You see Harry, the book is written in an ancient Latin script, one that takes a lot of time to translate, and one that I fear will not allow me to be as useful in finding the information we need."

"Are those the only conditions?" Harry asked with hope in his voice.

"There is one more. The Minister keeps a copy of anything from the book that I translate, should I discover anything the archive director has not."

"How much of the book has been translated?"

"Very little from what I understand. Merlin used a reformed version of an ancient Latin dialect, some say he invented it himself to prevent people like Voldemort from acquiring it too easily." Dumbledore said.

"You know then how to translate it?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I know a little, but not enough for time allotted. I only have from sunrise to sundown. That is why I intend to ask a couple people to accompany me who will have better success at translating it then should I attempt it on my own. It is my intent to ask for their assistance under the guise they are aiding me in my poor health. " Dumbledore's smile and twinkle showed up on his face.

Harry smiled right back, already seeing where Dumbledore's idea was taking him.

"You intend to ask Susan and Hermione, don't you?" Harry said, the smile growing bigger.

"Naturally. While I am going over a section with Hermione to translate, Susan will be going through the book page by page…"

"…And memorizing the whole thing so it can be translated here in private without divulging any unnecessary information to the Minister!" Harry finished for him.

"Excellent Harry! You are, of course, correct."

"How soon will you be going?" Harry inquired excitedly, hoping it will be sooner than later, but after seeing politics in action, knew it was more likely to be later.

"Upon agreeing to these conditions, the Minister has stated Christmas break will be the time. It is then that most of the archive staff will be off, thus less chance of the book being discovered. Also, as I will be gone for the day, there will be less students at the school should Voldemort choose that time to launch an attack."

Harry's eyes shot up. "Is there an attack coming?"

"Oh yes, eventually. As of now, he is content to recruit and build up his armies while creating skirmishes to keep the Ministry on its heels. I do not believe he wants to declare all-out war just yet until he has enough allies to be sure of victory. Otherwise he'd just be sacrificing what recruits he gains and will not succeed in building up his forces. Coincidently, I just got a letter from Hagrid who will be back here next week. Suffice it to day he will not be bringing any giants with him to aid us. But there won't be any for Voldemort either. I will find out more when Hagrid arrives."

"When should we tell Hermione and Susan?" Harry asked. Christmas was still seven weeks away or so and knew the sooner they were told the more chance word could get out. However, letting them know now would give them a chance to study up on their Latin skills.

"Let me ponder on that for a day or two. That will give me enough time to track down my Latin text books that I so despised as a student." Dumbledore looked at his watch. "I believe lunch is about to start. Would you care to assist me down the stairs? I sadly missed breakfast this morning and am quite famished. Only, please don't tell Madam Pomfrey. She would be quite…disappointed in me to learn I missed the most important meal of the day."

The rest of the day went by too quickly. Harry was not looking forward to serving his detention with Snape that night, which only seemed to cause time to move that much faster. All too soon it was time to head down to Snape's office. Harry was walking down the stairs from his room toward the near empty common room when Hermione came running down her side of the stone steps, a parchment in her hand. Everyone else was out and about the castle. Ron was with Luna and Hannah who were helping the fifth year prefect with some of the finer points of her duties and where some of the hidden areas were. Ginny was helping Neville look for Trevor and had enlisted the help of Susan and Colin.

"Harry! Another one! I got another note left on my pillow. I was in my room alone and went to the girls' lavatory. When I came back in, it was sitting on my bed."

"What does it say?"

Hermione handed him the note, a look of concern on her face.

_Hermione Granger,_

_Be very cautious with your detention with Professor Snape. Whatever he says tonight, he is only trying to gauge your abilities for Voldemort. Depending on how powerful he finds you three will determine whether Voldemort steps up his attacks against the ministry or his timetable for attacking Hogwarts._

_Cho is being gauged as how powerful a typical seventh year and Harry being gauged as an obstacle to be overcome._

_Again do NOT tell Dumbledore. He will talk to Snape and then Voldemort will know there is a spy amongst them and I will no longer be able to provide you information. Proceed at you see fit._

The note was again unsigned. Harry looked at Hermione with great concern.

"I'm not sure about this detention Harry." Hermione said, her hand gripping his arm. "Maybe we should tell Dumbledore only in vague terms."

Harry pondered her idea for a moment before disagreeing. "I don't think we should. If this person really is a spy for us, we could use all the help we can get. It doesn't say we were in any danger, just to be cautious with…whatever we're doing tonight."

Harry looked again at the note and then upstairs toward the girls dorms. "You said it just happened?"

"Yea, I ran down here as soon as I read the note." Hermione replied.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then toward the entrance to the common room. They both had the same thought that maybe whoever was responsible might not be too far from the common room. They both ran outside to the hallway to look around and saw a wisp of a Slytherin going around a corner.

"Hey…wait up." Harry yelled as they ran around the corner to see the back of Blaise Zabini walking slowly down the hall. Hermione yelled toward her but she didn't respond, only kept walking slowly. They both ran up to Blaise and saw that she looked like she was some sort of trance. Hermione lightly shook her and Blaise immediately awoke startled.

"What…who…Hey guys, what's going…where am I? How did I get here?" Blaise asked looking around confused.

"Blaise, are you okay?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Yeah, fine, only…I don't know how I got here."

"Blaise, what's the last thing you remember?" Harry questioned.

"I was in the library studying. I got up to find another book, and then…here I am."

"Did someone ask you to deliver something or ask you to come to the Gryffindor common room?" Harry asked, trying to be vague enough to not divulge anything.

"No…at least I don't think so. I don't remember anyone. I was reaching for a book and then, next thing I know, I see you two in front of me. Whew, such a weird sensation."

Blaise put a hand to her head as if recovering from a dizzy spell. Harry and Hermione sighed in defeat. Whoever it was that sent the note must have used Blaise as an intermediary and used what appeared to be the _Imperious_ curse to do it. No doubt their 'spy' had no qualms of using an unforgiveable curse, hardly surprising coming from a supposed Death Eater. Whoever it was had covered their tracks well.

"Maybe you should head to the hospital wing. We need to go meet up with Professor Snape." Hermione said gently.

Blaise agreed and headed for that section of the castle while Harry and Hermione headed to their rendezvous with Snape.

As they reached his office and walked in, they saw Cho was already there waiting while Snape sat in his chair reading from a defense book. He put the book down and looked at the clock.

"On time I see. Will miracles…never…cease. Come with me." Snape strode out the door without even looking at them, his robes billowing behind him. They had to walk quickly to keep up with him but then saw they were heading outside and soon were making their way toward the quidditch pitch.

"Sir, are you challenging us to a quidditch game?" Harry knew that couldn't be the case but simply couldn't resist asking. "I don't think three on one is very fair."

"Of course not Potter! We are here because for your detention, I am going to duel each of you to show you how to conduct a PROPER duel."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, the note they received just made a lot more sense. According to the note they'd received, Snape was going to duel them to determine their strengths and weaknesses before reporting his results to Voldemort.

"Sir, may we confer with one another before we start? Seeing as you have much more experience and power in dueling, it would only be fair for us three to offer advice and suggestion to one another if we're to have any hopes of defeating you." Hermione wisely appealed to Snape's ego before he consented, saying he would put up the shields around the dueling area while they talk amongst themselves. All three of them walked a few paces off to talk.

"Is he serious?" Cho said. "He expects us to duel him? Shouldn't there be any witnesses or officiator?"

"I suppose the two of us not dueling will have to occupy those roles." Harry said watching Snape erect the shields around the dueling arena he'd conjured up on the pitch.

"Cho, maybe you should go first, seeing as your Head Girl." Hermione said quietly. Cho simply rolled her eyes at the suggestion and shook her head in annoyance. "Sure have me be the fodder while I wear him out for you. At least I'll get it out of the way first and can sit back to watch you two embarrass yourselves." An irritated Cho walked toward the newly conjured arena.

"What should we do Harry?" Hermione questioned. "Do we try as hard as we can? Do we let ourselves get beaten easily? If we do really well and happen to best him, Voldemort might decide to attack quickly fearing we're getting too powerful."

"However," Harry responded, "If we take a dive and throw the match, Voldemort might see us as weak and decide to attack now sensing this as an opportune moment."

"I think our best bet is to try as best we can. If we win, it might cause Voldemort to rethink his strategy, maybe even delay things until he feels confident in his forces." Hermione said, to which Harry nodded his agreement.

"If you two are done flirting I'd like to begin." Cho yelled out as she saw that Snape had just finished up the last of the shields and duel arena.

Snape's voice rang out from across the pitch. "You two, watch and learn. I expect something of a challenge from all of you and expect each of you to write a 12 inch essay on what you learned this night. No excuses! That is, unless, we happen to have… an unfortunate accident. Granger, you will give the signal for us to begin."

Cho and Snape lined up across from each other and gave the traditional bow.

Cho's duel with Snape lasted even longer than Snape had expected. It seemed Snape was teeming with overconfidence and wasn't taking it seriously, something Cho had done in her duel with Hermione. Due to Snape's dismissive attitude, Cho got in a lucky shot of _Petrificus Totalus_ past Snape's shields, but her aim was off and barely missed him. It finally ended with Snape using a tickling hex that distracted Cho enough to cause her to lose her focus and get blasted in the face with a hair thickening charm. As a result, Cho couldn't see and was disarmed easily.

"That wasn't entirely a poor performance Miss Chang." Snape said in a heavy breathing voice. That is if you were a typical seventh year. As Head Girl I expected…a bit more, at the least I thought we'd go for ten minutes. I'm disappointed you barely made it to six. It would appear that if you represent last year's teaching methods on how one should defend themself, then clearly I have my work cut out for me." Snape glanced over to Harry and Hermione as he finished his last comment.

Even in the setting sunlight Harry could see Cho's face turning red with embarrassment. He thought Cho had actually done really well and was annoyed at Snape's insult toward him and what he taught last year in the DA. Hermione was annoyed too as Harry saw her hand inch toward her wand for a moment and mutter "I'll show you last year's teaching method!" Harry put a hand on her arm to mollify her while Snape continued berating Cho. Hermione had taken the slight toward Harry personally because although Harry taught the DA, it was Hermione who provided the lesson plans and felt every bit affronted as Harry did.

"Granger, you're up next when I've had a few minutes to gather my thoughts." Snape said before walking off toward the bottom row of bleachers.

Harry snorted to himself, "Thoughts? Yeah the only thought you need right now is how you're going to beat Hermione. I can't believe the wanker won't admit that he got a bit tired out and needs to rest a bit."

After about ten minutes Snape declared he was ready and after Harry, Hermione and Cho had some last minute discussion on Snape's tendencies, the next duel was to begin.

As Harry watched Hermione hold her own against Snape, he had to admit Hermione was extremely formidable. Curse after curse went back and forth neither one gaining the upper hand. While Snape was powerful and talented in his own right, seeing Hermione go toe to toe with him made Harry smile with pride.

Cho was equally impressed. "So, when I dueled her, was she…"

Harry finished her sentence. "Yes, she was toying with you for the first part. Sorry Cho, but as good as you are, you never stood a chance. When you've dueled actual Death Eaters more than once, Hogwarts students don't seem quite so intimidating."

After fifteen minutes the victor was still undecided. Harry could see that Hermione and Snape were both getting tired and worried she might not make it another five minutes. It was then that Harry realized that no one in the DA were in the best physical shape. Being stuck in school sitting in class or studying on a heavy diet of excellent feasts by the house-elves doesn't make for staying in shape. Harry realized that that the DA ought to implement an exercise regimen as Death Eaters are probably in even worse shape. The DA would need every advantage they could get and magic users due tend to get lazy, Harry concluded to himself. Turning his attention back to the duel, Hermione threw a jelly legs curse at Snape who took in the left leg. Harry laughed at Snape's one footed tap dance routine, and as Hermione moved in to disarm him, Snape did something Harry was worried might happen.

He cheated.

Hermione had moved in to a few feet away and started to disarm him. "Stup…"

Snape lunged at her and physically knocked her down, causing her wand to break loose from her hand. Harry was so shocked he just stood there watching for a few seconds. He was broken out of reverie when, in an attempt to brace her fall with her non-wand hand, Harry heard the resounding crack of Hermione's wrist and her cry of pain. It was further luck for Snape when his errant jelly-leg knocked Hermione's wand even farther away as they landed on the grass. In one motion Snape rolled off of Hermione, stunned her, and then performed the counter curse to his jelly-leg before picking up Hermione's wand.

Harry and Cho were infuriated.

"You can't do that! No physical contact!" Cho yelled while Harry ran over to check on Hermione.

"You cheated!" Harry shouted. "You were about to lose so you resorted to cheating!"

Harry found Hermione lying on the ground. Cho was in the process of re-enervating her and she slowly sat up with Harry and Cho's help. Hermione was still trying to catch her breath, her wrist cradled against her chest, when a new wave of fury swept over Harry. He was about to get up and duel Snape then and there when Hermione grabbed his arm with her good hand indicating for him to refrain from doing something he'd regret.

Snape's voice irritated Harry to no end when he spoke. "You are wrong Potter. I did not cheat …the rules before the duels began were not dictated and therefore, no limits were given. Besides, should you be fighting a Death Eater, they would give no such mercy. I suggest you remember that…next time."

Harry couldn't believe Snape actually said that. "That's a weak excuse! You're justifying your actions on a mere technicality? If resorting to cheap cowardly Muggle tactics is the only way a '_former_' Death-Eater and Defense teacher can defeat someone half his age in a duel, then maybe I shouldn't be as worried about Voldemort as I thought." Harry stood while shrugging Hermione's hand off his arm, his wand aimed at Snape's chest.

Snape's face grew contorted with anger, but he kept himself in check while wisely saying nothing. They both knew they'd get their chance at each other shortly.

Harry turned around to hear Hermione grunt as Cho slowly helped her up. Hermione gently placed her good hand on Harry's wand arm and lowered it. Harry looked at her and back toward Snape before complying. She then walked to Snape and roughly grabbed her wand from his. Turning around, she took a step before spinning, disarming him with a quick spell and putting her wand to his throat.

"No limits or rules?" Hermione gave Snape a dangerous look. "No mercy from Death Eaters? Good, since the duel never ended, I guess this means you'll now concede? Or should I go ahead and use the spell that's on the tip of my tongue!" Hermione's voice was ragged as she was trying to deal with the throbbing pain that was making its way up her arm.

Snape appeared shocked at the turn of events before he slowly reached up and moved Hermione's wand away, the edge of his lips curling up in a small smile.

"Impressive Miss Granger! Most impressive! I see you learn quickly. I'm glad at least one of you has been paying attention. Let us hope…that Potter has the skills and intellect that you occasionally seem to possess. I'll need some time to…rest before my next duel with Potter."

"Whatever you say…Darth." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"You're going to need it!" Harry shot back as Snape walked off rest himself. He turned back to Hermione who was getting some rudimentary healing charms from Cho, but gave Harry a look that said 'don't you dare tell me to leave to the hospital wing.'

"I've numbed the pain and put her wrist in a stasis charm. That should keep it from getting worse until Madam Pomfrey can look at it." Cho said quietly to Harry.

"Thanks Cho." Hermione said while tenderly holding her wrist.

"Don't mention it." Cho looked over where Snape was and shook her head. "You had him beat. He cheated and we all know it." It was evident Cho was looking at Hermione with a newfound respect.

"You okay?" Harry asked, his voice teeming with concern. Hermione merely nodded.

After twenty minutes went by where the three of them were discussing the duel, Snape indicated he was ready.

Harry stood up and looked at Hermione one last time.

"Turn him into a newt for me." She said with a smile and in an interesting voice pitch. Hermione had been trying to educate Harry on the finer art of Monty Python humor lately, and smiled wider when he said, "He won't get better" with an over-the-top accent.

As Harry walked over to the dueling area, Cho turned to Hermione. "Look, I know we haven't exactly been like sisters, but that duel was just amazing! You were amazing! It makes me wonder if I ever had a chance against you. I can't wait to see what Harry does to him." Cho said with excitement, her voice carrying over the pitch.

"Thank you. I know how much you like him." Hermione said as loud as Cho, hoping to clue Harry in on the direction the conversation was going.

"Of course I like him. He's the Boy-Who-Lived!" Cho said just as loud as before.

Harry paused in his steps overhearing the conversation before slowly continuing toward the dueling area.

"Good luck Harry!" Cho yelled but was disappointed when Harry ignored her. "Hmm, he was must concentrating on the duel."

"You do know you have absolutely no chance with Harry don't you." Hermione said in a quieter tone than before.

"Of course I do, with everything on this mind lately, he just needs time." Cho reasoned.

"No…he doesn't." Hermione shook her head.

"I was his first kiss! I'll always hold a special place in his heart!" Cho retorted.

"No…you weren't." Hermione said. "Well, not really."

"What are you talking about, of course I was. I'd heard about it if he'd kissed…wait…You?" Cho said, her eyes widening to Hermione at this sudden revelation.

"No…Harry told me about it last year after you two had your little snog. He was seven years old and a classmate kissed him after he'd been roughed up by his cousin."

Cho scoffed, "Seven…that doesn't count. It might be cute and all, but it's not a real kiss."

"It was real to him and that's what counts in his mind. You'll just be an afterthought, a small blip on his memories of girls and school."

"But…but…he's famous, he can have any girl he wants, why wouldn't he choose me?" Cho blubbered failing to think of some sort of adequate comeback.

"You see," Hermione said quietly while staring at Harry's retreating back. "That is why you'll never have Harry's heart! Harry doesn't want celebrity, he doesn't want fame, and he certainly doesn't want a relationship with someone who does."

Understanding slowly dawned on Cho as she hung her head down and wiped the mist forming in her eyes. She knew right then she'd never have him, she never did.

"Oh, I promise I won't follow through with my punishment I had planned for you." Hermione said while still watching Harry.

Cho got a concerned look. "Just what were you going to make me do?"

"Oh, this and that. Let's just say that you and Mrs. Norris would've made a lovely couple." Hermione gave Cho a look that said she wasn't kidding.

Cho's nervous laugh was a bit forced but her relief was genuine as they both looked to the final duel of the evening.

"I look forward to this Potter! Let's just say I've been holding back just for you."

"Do your worst! If I lose, I won't try the coward's way out! I don't cheat!"

Snape's head snapped up.

"Coward, you dare call me a coward! I'll show you what a real duel is like!" Snape's face turned livid as he waited for the duel to start.

At Cho's signal, the duel began.

An hour later, the newly christened 'Ministry-Eight' as Hannah was now the newest member, made official by her name being added with Susan's to Hermione's jade necklace, were in the library both cursing Snape for what he did to Hermione and laughing hysterically at Harry's revenge. After getting Hermione's wrist fixed up, they tracked everyone down for an impromptu meeting that couldn't wait.

"I can't believe you actually did that." Hermione said between laughs.

"It was your idea, you told me to turn him into a newt."

The duel had gone similar to Hermione's where both combatants were fighting at a stalemate. Harry however was continually on the defensive. Snape indeed had saved his best for last and was getting frustrated that he couldn't get anything through. Harry barely had time to cast an offensive spell before going back on the defensive again. Finally, Harry got his break when he saw Snape tiring out. He cast a dark cloud spell where neither could see. It wasn't more than two seconds before Snape cleared the air, but that was all Harry needed. In those two seconds, he conjured a bludger to hit Snape right when the darkness lifted. Snape fell onto the ground and Harry turned him into a newt.

Ron held his head back with a content smile. His eyes were closed trying to picture it. "Mate, we have got to get a Pensieve to watch this."

After more laughter erupted, Madam Pince had had enough and shooed them all away by declaring the library officially closed for the night, despite the fact there will still several students reading and studying.

They found a small empty classroom and continued talking about the duels and the preceding note of warning when Harry felt his scar flare up, something that hadn't happened in some time. It was a bad one and he felt Voldemort's rage. Harry thought he heard the words _gaining power_, _Dumbledore_, and _patience_. Harry surmised Snape had informed Voldemort of the duels like the note had said and Voldemort was none too pleased with the results.

He awoke to see seven concerned faces hovering over him and his head pounding.

"Harry! What did you see? Is there another attack? Is he coming here?" He held up his hands to stop the onslaught of questions before placing his hands to his head while he closed his eyes. It was then that he felt a cool towel placed on his forehead and smiled gratefully at Susan who had conjured it for him.

"He was angry. I think Snape related to him the results of our detention and he was none too pleased. It seems he was hoping our skills were less than stellar, thus moving up his timetable."

"But, he wouldn't attack with Dumbledore here!" Ginny said.

"No, but that won't matter soon anyway." Harry said without thinking.

"What…why?" They all asked.

Harry grimaced partly in pain and partly at letting slip a clue about Dumbledore's health.

"Uhh, nothing, just that he'll attack eventually whether Dumbledore is here or not."

They all seemed content with that answer and decided that it was time to turn in for the night.

The next day at breakfast turned into a somber affair. Voldemort had taken has rage out on a couple towns in Manchester during the night. Three students and Professor Vector had relatives living in the area that were injured or killed. With the Daily Prophet temporarily out of business, the Quibbler had taken the lead among local papers and was currently the main source of news for Hogwarts. Many were worried their Hogsmeade trip might be cancelled this weekend, but there had been no reason to fear so far.

The night before Hogsmeade, Harry found himself walking with Ron after their DA meeting. They'd ended early because a couple fourth years got in a scrape while showing off and Harry wasn't in a mood to have Snape come down on him again because of a couple injuries to students.

"So, Ron, you've been spending a lot of time with Luna lately? By the way, why wasn't she at the meeting tonight?"

"Yeah, she had a detention with Professor Flitwick she couldn't get out of." Ron responded while avoiding answering the first part of Harry's question.

Ron continued being a bit evasive about Luna and finally changed the subject to the quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin in a couple weeks. When they reached the common room, Ron had convinced Harry to play him a game of chess and they had just sat down when Hermione, Ginny and Neville walked in.

"Need some help Harry?" Neville asked, remembering their teaming up against Ron during the summer.

"Sure, I need all the help I can get." Harry said eagerly. "Ginny you game for a little three on one?" Ginny smiled as she always jumped at the chance to beat her brothers at anything. Hermione shook her head as she walked upstairs to her room. A couple minutes later after Ron had just taken their knight Hermione came running back down the stairs.

"There's another one. You guys! We might have a problem!"

They all sprang up as they saw a note in Hermione's hand. They scurried off into a corner so not to attract attention from the other students.

_Hermione Granger,_

_You all need to be very careful. Voldemort is planning to trick one of you out of the castle to kidnap. He needs to know what secrets Harry is holding and feels any of his friends will have the answer. Snape is the instigator, DO NOT TRUST HIM! Again, do not tell Dumbledore about me specifically, but do what you must to keep everyone safe._

The unsigned note was dated from the morning.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been in my room all day, that's why I only found it now. Otherwise we could have prepared for this." Hermione blustered.

"We need to get a headcount of everyone." Ron said as they all ran out the common room.

"I'll go find Professor McGonagall." Hermione said impatiently.

"Ron, go find Professor Flitwick, Neville, Professor Sprout. Ginny, you get Professor Slughorn and have them meet at Dumbledore's office.

They all followed Harry's orders and ten minutes later, everyone except for Ron and Professor Flitwick was in the headmaster's office.

"Are you sure Harry? How did you come by this information?" Dumbledore queried.

Harry hedged before answering. "I…I can't tell you that sir, only that I know a kidnapping is going to happen."

"Well, so far everyone is accounted for in all the houses, except for Ravenclaw…ahhh, Filius." Dumbledore nodded toward the Ravenclaw head of house.

Professor Flitwick ran in, his body heaving breathlessly as he had ran straight from the Ravenclaw common room, Ron following right behind. His face was white as a sheet which tipped Harry off immediately who was missing.

"Professor, it appears Potter and Weasley were right. We have a student missing!"

"Who is it?" McGonagall said a little too harshly, but more out of concern and impatience than anything else.

"Miss Lovegood!"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The dank and musty smells assaulted her senses as her consciousness slowly rose to the surface. The rotting smells did not help the splitting headache either while slowly opening her eyes. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust but she knew she only needed a few minutes. The quietness of the night tried to delude her into thinking that all was calm and peaceful, but in her heart, she was terrified.

"How could I have been so stupid? I'm in Ravenclaw. I'm supposed to be clued in to these types of traps." As she thought back, she realized she should have seen something was amiss, but that was neither here nor there. She now needed to focus on staying alive. She knew Harry and Ron and Professor Dumbledore were working on a way to find her, she just hoped the unpleasantness to come was bearable until her rescuers arrived.

Slowly, Luna Lovegood stood up, and rested a hand against the wall as her headache had no intentions of easing up. The only light was from the moonlight shining through the small barred window near the ceiling and from a torch that was flicking through another small barred window in the solid door on the opposite wall. Judging from the window near the ceiling, all she could gather was that she was in a room just below ground, a basement or a cellar perhaps.

She walked over the door and looked out the barred window and saw only a stone wall facing the other side of the hall. She couldn't see anything down the hallway, but she couldn't see very far anyway. Naturally she tried to open the door, but gave up after being unable to find a door handle.

"It must only be able to be opened from the other side." She thought. Her hand went to her ear where she usually kept her wand, but wasn't surprised to find it missing.

Sighing, she walked over to a spot on the floor where the moonlight shone brightly and sat down and stared at the moon as thoughts of how she came in this predicament swirled in her mind.

_Flashback_

"_I have my detention with Professor Flitwick Ronald, I have to go."_

_Yea, the DA's gonna start soon, sorry you have to miss it. Just what did you do anyways to get a detention?" Ron asked as he closed his book._

_Luna looked at him with her wide eyes for a moment, pondering if she should tell him the truth._

"_Oh, I asked Snape if he uses a flatulence spell to get his robes all billowy like that when he walks." Luna said, smirking. She didn't usually show too much emotion, but Ron Weasley was finally beginning to see her for who she was and she loved it._

_Ron busted up with laughter as Madam Pince rushed over and told them to take their merriment elsewhere. _

_Luna felt a bit ashamed for her little story, untrue as it was, but who would dare ask Snape if it were true when the story gets gossiped around. Besides, she didn't care if anyone believed her or not. Her opinion of herself was the only one that mattered. Well, Ronald's opinion was starting to matter, and Harry's, even Hermione's mattered more lately. Okay, she admitted, her friends opinion's did matter somewhat. _

_Luna grabbed Ron's hand for a moment and held it as she started to back up opposite Ron's direction until their arms were extended fully and she slowly let go to walk to Professor Flitwick's office._

_Smiling to herself as she caressed her butterbeer necklace, she thought about telling Ron about the real reason for her detention, but real life was not nearly as exciting when there's no embellishment. In truth, she actually got the detention because she 'accidently' set Professor Snape's robes on fire when he asked for her help (ordered actually) in carrying a box of firecrabs that were to be delivered to Charlie Weasley. And if by' accident' she meant by purposely opening the box and letting one shoot out a spew of fire on Professor Snape's buttocks, then fine, it was an 'accident.' _

"_Professor Flitwick?" Luna knocked on the door and saw Professor Flitwick at his desk. He didn't respond to her at first until she said he name again and then only looked up with an uninterested expression. _

"_Miss Lovegood, you are to go to Hogsmeade and pick up some potions for Professor Slughorn that has been delivered at the post office."_

_Professor Flitwick immediately went back to his writing. Luna thought it strange he didn't add anything or show any interest in her well-being like he usually did, but then again, he was busy grading papers at the moment. _

"_Professor, am I to go right now? It is getting on in the evening?"_

"_You will go immediately." He said without looking up._

_Luna waited a moment to see if he added anything but when he didn't she shrugged and left to go to Hogsmeade._

"_Well, it is a nice cool evening, although those storm clouds are looking menacing. We might have snow in the next couple days." She said as she walked uneventfully to the post office._

"_I'm sorry, but there mus' be sum mistake, there's ain't nuthink here fer Perfessor Slughorn. Yu Sur Perfessor Flitwick said 'et was 'ere." The postmaster said as he looked for the third time. "Maybe Perfessor Slughorn's already picked it up."_

"_I suppose." Luna was getting a bit suspicious and worried. She thought about Professor Flitwick's demeanor and realized that something wasn't right. Why would he send her to Hogsmeade alone when was getting dark, especially in these dangerous times? She considered sending a letter back to Hogwarts for a professor to come get her, but she didn't have any money for an owl delivery. After thinking it over, she realized she might have been led her by outside influences. Someone must have tricked or charmed Flitwick to send her here, an Imperious curse perhaps. He did exhibit all the signs of being under the curse. _

_Taking her wand out from behind her ear, she left the post office and walked quickly back to the school. She had only gone about a hundred yards outside of Hogsmeade when she heard the footsteps behind her. She couldn't see who it was from the growing shadows of night, but not waiting to find out she instead began to run. The moment she did, curses flew past her. She stopped to turn and fire and got one off. She heard a grunt and thump just as she saw a stupefy curse heading straight for her. From the glow of the curse that hit the man on the left, she saw the face of the man on the right who hit her and as darkness enveloped her, Luna recognized the face of Peter Pettigrew. _

_End Flashback._

As she sat staring at the moon, she wondered if the time was near that she would see her mother again, and strangely, didn't have any fear if death came to tell her that her time had come.

"Professor, if she's missing that means it's possible Voldemort might have her!"

"We have to find her!"

Both Harry and Ron started talking at once, amongst the other chatter of everyone else in the headmaster's office causing a scene of confusion.

"SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore's voice echoed as everyone stopped talking and looked to Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you." He said more quietly and sat back down. He had jumped out of his chair when Professor Flitwick mentioned Luna was missing, but now that current events dictate cooler heads prevail, he sat down to think and get ideas on how to proceed.

"Filius, when was the last time you saw Miss Lovegood?"

Professor Flitwick shook his head. "I haven't seen her all day, not since class yesterday."

Ron immediately jumped into the conversation. "That can't be true! She told me she was going to see you for detention. She went to your office straightaway after we both left the library."

Everyone turned to Ron with the look of shock and surprise, but not everyone was on the same page just yet.

"Ron, what were you doing in the library?" Neville asked.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, chortles and giggles emitted from the group as everyone knew the library would the last place to find Ron.

"Hey, I was helping Luna study!"

"You were studying?" McGonagall blurted out unable to stop herself.

"LUNA! Could we please focus?" Ron yelled to everyone in the room.

"Yes, let us get back on track. Filius, you never gave Luna detention for this evening?" Dumbledore asked.

As Professor Flitwick shook his head, again Ron jumped in. "Luna told me that Snape had given her detention, but that as her head of house, he had Flitwick assign it."

All eyes turned to Snape who had been quietly standing in the corner observing the whole thing.

"Indeed, Miss Lovegood was given a detention by myself, but I told her to go to Professor Flitwick. Obviously, she didn't. She was most likely trying to sneak out of it, not unlike…present company."

Harry turned to take a step toward Snape with a menacing look, but Ron jumped in front and held him back.

"Why did you tell her to go to Flitwick anyway, it's not like you haven't ever given my detentions over to McGonagall!" Harry said clearly enough to make sure everyone in the room could hear. He was still keen on believing their supposed note leaving spy rather than Dumbledore and Snape respectively.

"That is not of your concern Potter…" Snape began.

"He does bring up a valid point." McGonagall interrupted. "If we are to find out what happened, we need to have as much information as possible, and that includes answering Potter's question.

Before Snape could respond he reflexively grabbed his forearm. "Headmaster…it appears that I am being…summoned. Perhaps this will allow me to find out where Miss Lovegood is." Snape ignored he hated looks Harry and Ron were giving him.

"Go Severus…find out what you can." Dumbledore nodded and Snape was out the door in the blink of an eye.

"How convenient that is." Harry muttered to himself not believing for a moment that Snape's master had called for him.

"Filius, you say you never saw Miss Lovegood, yet Mr. Weasley insists that's where she was headed." Dumbledore turned his attention back to the Ravenclaw head of house.

"Could she have been taken directly from the school?" Professor Sprout whispered loudly, her hands covering her mouth in fear.

"No! That is not possible." Dumbledore got up and picked up a couple of his silver instruments before taking his wand and casting a couple spells. "No apparating has occurred in any form. Hmm, no Portkeys have been activated within the school boundaries." He cast a couple more spells. "No fireplace activity within the last day. Hmm…ahhhh."

"WHAT? Ron yelled. The emotional toll was getting to him, but Dumbledore understood and therefore continued with whatever he was doing.

"Hmm, it appears a single student left the Hogwarts grounds a couple hours ago, and by the magical signature that the wards captured as she passed through the gates…it was indeed Miss Lovegood."

"Why would she leave the castle?" Professor Slughorn bellowed, "Surely she is smart enough to know the dangers that exist outside these walls."

"Whatever the reason, it was must have been a set-up." Dumbledore put his hand to his chin, concern etched all over his face. He then grabbed a quill and wrote something on a piece of paper before giving it to Fawkes who was sitting quietly on his perch. Instantly, he was gone in a flash. Dumbledore sat down and offered everyone a lemon drop, saying it may be a few minutes wait.

Ten minutes later, Fawkes flashed on Dumbledore's desk with a note that Dumbledore opened and read.

"Yes, Miss Lovegood was seen by my brother in Hogsmeade at the post office. The postmaster there said Miss Lovegood came in stating Professor Flitwick had sent her to pick up a package for Professor Slughorn."

Everyone turned to Flitwick and Slughorn who both looked confused about the whole thing, both shaking their heads denying any involvement or knowledge.

"Professors, if you will permit me to scan you to see if any illicit spells have been cast on you?" Dumbledore said as he took out his wand. They both consented, Dumbledore scanning Slughorn first.

"Nothing is amiss with you Horace. Filius, if I may?"

He scanned and his wand emanated a red and green glow. McGonagall ran over with her own wand to double check the findings. Her own wand also emanated the same colors.

"There is no doubt. Someone has cast an _Imperious _and _memory_ charm on you Filius." Dumbledore sighed.

"Impossible!" Professor Sprout yelled. "On a Hogwarts professor? How could this happen?"

"I do not know, but I cannot recall the memories out of you Filius without interfering with the _Imperious_, which could prove dangerous. This could not have been done by a student." Dumbledore said turning to Professor Sprout.

"Albus…is this something Severus could have done? I hate to believe he could have done this, but it needs to be asked." McGonagall asked in a hushed voice.

Professor Dumbledore sat down back into his chair. "I pray that he has not. However, it appears that we need to be more cautious than ever. Spies are everywhere." Dumbledore put his wand on his desk.

"I'm getting too old for this, war, death, spies, head games…" He looked up to the circle of colleagues and students around his desk. "All I ever wanted was to inspire the next generation of students. Teach and prepare them to be leaders and parents, to create a bright happy future! To hope for great things! Not lead them into battle and…death." Dumbledore again looked at his gloved hand as he finished up before glancing at Harry. "It appears we can do nothing for Miss Lovegood at the moment. Not until Severus returns and gives us what information he has. I still trust him. I can't tell you how, but I know he can be trusted."

Dumbledore looked down and sighed, tears forming in his eyes. "I am sorry. I am failing all of you in protecting you. Nevertheless, we must fight on and learn from our mistakes."

Silence prevailed for a few minutes while each was lost in their thoughts. Finally, Dumbledore broke the reverie. "Minerva, please inform the school of what has happened, and inform everyone that Hogsmeade will have to be cancelled tomorrow. As for the rest of you, I know sleep will not come easy tonight, but it is getting late."

"Of course." McGonagall left to carry out her duties. The rest slowly out filed out, the only sounds being the sniffles and cries of breaking hearts. Their friend was missing, and they had no idea where to look, or even if she was still alive.

It had been three weeks. By Luna's count, it was nearing December. Her cell was getting colder each week and she had nothing to keep warm. She didn't understand why the Death Eaters or Voldemort hadn't come for her. The only human contact she had was twice a day when a couple Death Eaters would stun her through the window opening in the door before opening the door and leaving a tray of food for her to eat. They'd then re-enervate her once the door was locked. No words were spoken and she had nowhere to hide from the twice daily stunning. Even more unsettling was the fact that the only lavatory she had was a small hole in the floor in the corner. She'd held out as long as she could, but even her bowels had its limits. Fortunately, no one ever came while she was busy 'pondering the beauties of nature' as her mother would call it when she was little.

When she wasn't pacing trying to keep from getting too bored, she would lie on the floor staring out the barred window up at the sky or the moon until she fell asleep. Idly she wondered if they were keeping her here this long to weaken her, make it easier to break her for information. She wasn't too worried about that quite yet, but then again, no one had ever tried. For now Luna was content in her memories of her parents, of her brief stint with Ronald, of her friends and their adventures last year, and lastly of the amazing creatures she and daddy planned on searching for. It truly didn't matter to her if they were real or not, as long as she got to spend time with father. She knew he wouldn't be around forever and planned on enjoying whatever time she had left with her father. After the death of her mother, Luna knew how precious life was. Oh how worried her father must be right now. The fact that Luna Lovegood was more worried about what state her father was in instead of herself spoke volumes as to the kind of love and selflessness Luna held in her heart. Her only regret was that she might not be able to share her life with someone special. To have the love that she saw her parents had. For that reason alone, she feared she might be broken, and a tear escaped from her eye until she resolved to live for that love. The next day however would start the whole process over again in her mind.

Each morning and evening mealtime would bring one of the 'Ministry-Eight' to the head table to ask about Luna and each time they would get the same response.

"We are actively searching, but we have nothing to report."

Snape's rendezvous with the Dark Lord, the first night of the kidnapping, offered little information for the Order to proceed with. Voldemort had only said that he had one Potter's friends and that after he returned from a scheduled recruitment trip across western Asia next month, he would get the information he needed. When one of the lower recruits pressed for information, Voldemort simply replied that he had three of his top recruits watching her, and if they failed and let her escape, they would die…slowly. If they succeeded, he would be most pleased and reward them handsomely. He refused to say where she was being kept, for fear of any information leaking out. The fact that Potter was aware of the kidnapping so quickly sent a wave of fear through Voldemort that a spy was leaking information to the Order. Voldemort's theory was confirmed just last night, two days after he'd returned, when rumors of a false attack that he'd planted among his Death Eaters led to the Order being ready in ambush for when the Death Eaters arrived. The scout he'd sent to observe confirmed his worries, but after testing all those around him, Voldemort hadn't been able to find the culprit spy. He'd originally suspected Snape, but that was laid to rest when he had Snape stay at his headquarters the entire time under observation immediately after the false report was leaked.

"My Lord, are you going to interrogate the girl? I could…prepare her for your arrival!" Bellatrix Lestrange had an evil glint in her eye.

"Bella, do not task me! I will not reveal her location to you or anyone. I will interrogate her when I am ready."

"When will that be my Lord? Our recruits are flocking to us like flies to honey. Soon we'll have more than adequate forces to overrun the Ministry, Hogwarts, and wherever you please."

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort's voice echoed through his throne room, his sanctuary. It was his one place where he could have his thoughts and plans to himself to re-work and perfect, so to bring the world to its knees.

Bellatrix Lestrange lowered her head, offering it as penance for her outburst. She steeled herself for the pain to come, the _Cruciatus curse_, which pain she used as an elixir to fuel her devotion to the dark lord.

"My dear…I know of your loyalty." Voldemort stooped down, placed his wand under her chin to raise her head. "And for that allegiance, you will soon be rewarded greatest amongst all my followers, patience, my sweet."

The silence of the room was palpable as Voldemort stood there staring at Bellatrix, contemplating something, tapping his wand against his shoulder. Finally, he turned his back on her before speaking.

"When I interrogate the girl, you will be by my side."

Voldemort gave a wave of his hand signifying that she was excused and Bellatrix's cackling laugh echoed throughout the chamber while leaving to attend to her duties.

Voldemort turned around to see that he was alone, alone with his thoughts.

"Now," he said aloud to no one but himself, "I will attend to the girl tomorrow night, and then we shall see what secrets Potter holds. I shall find his weakness, the source of his power, and crush him."

The next afternoon found Harry, Hermione, Susan, Ron, Ginny, Hannah and Neville down by the frozen lake. Christmas break was coming up soon and they all were bundled up in their robes as a light snow was falling. There hadn't been any DA meetings since the night Luna went missing, and Hogwarts security was as tight as it had ever been. No one was allowed to be outdoors without the company of at least two others. The aurors increased their patrols to the grounds between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts looking for any sign that another attempt would occur. Curfew to be in their common rooms was set at nine o'clock, no exceptions.

As they wandered around the lake, Neville was looking for a suitable spot. He'd just taken his second blow when he found his pet toad Trevor had finally made his final escape into that that great pond in the sky.

"I think we should bury him over there where it's a bit swampy." Neville said leading the group. "He always seemed to turn up in this area. I should have just let him stay here rather than keep him in the dorms." Neville spoke with a sullen tone as he stared at the pond before taking his wand out and heating up some of the ice to make it more of an appropriate swamp area. Harry put his hand on Neville's shoulder in a show of support while Ginny put her arm in his and rested her head on his growing shoulder.

"Here, Neville, I think this will do." Susan and Hannah pulled out a green little coffin in the shape of a lily pad that they'd been working on all morning when they heard Neville's news.

Neville actually smiled as he gratefully took the box and gently placed Trevor in it before Hermione charmed a nice hole along the water's edge for him to be placed in.

Harry was about to say something when he thought he heard a noise from the forest's edge behind him. Immediately he was on all alerts, but after staring for a moment, saw nothing. He looked around and saw that he didn't imagine it as Susan was also looking in the same place he was. They locked eyes for a moment, both wondering if something was amiss.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron said staring in the same direction.

"Nothing, I just…thought I heard something." Harry took one last look behind him.

Ron for his part was holding up better than most imagined. He spent a lot of time in the library researching whatever potential hideouts he could, especially after a meeting with Dumbledore or a letter from his Dad giving him the latest intelligence from the Ministry. The rest of the group, while holding out hope for Luna, knew that it might turn out badly. However, they decided that if Ron was determined not to give up, they most certainly would not give up either and helped him as best they could, but made sure to give Ron the lead in how to proceed.

"Would you like to say a few words Neville?" Hannah said quietly after Neville placed Trevor in his resting spot and covered up the hole.

"Well," Neville said, "He was a great loyal friend, always listened. I just feel bad that I wasn't the best owner. He seemed to take care of himself better than I did, that is until…uhh…until he…he…"

"He croaked." Ron said finishing the sentence for him. All eyes turned to Ron in surprise.

"Ronald!" Hermione gasped. Harry for his part had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing so not to appear impolite.

"I'm sorry Nev that was rude and insensitive. I know what it's like to lose a pet, or at least lose one to betrayal." Ron put his arm around Neville while with his wand he cast a tiny little gravestone that said:

_Here lies Trevor_

_Faithful Friend and Pet._

_May He Forever Find Rest On His Favorite Lily Pad_

"Thanks Ron, and don't worry about what you said. It seemed…appropriate." Neville turned to look at him with a faint smile. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a moment."

"Sure Nev, We'll be over here waiting for you." Ginny said as she squeezed his arm before walking off a ways.

"Actually we've got quidditch practice. I'm sorry, but I scheduled it last week. I guess we can reschedule…" Ron said apologetically.

"No," Neville replied, "Go on, just…" Neville seemed embarrassed at finishing what he was about to say but went ahead and blurted it out. "Will you guys win one for Trevor? I know it sounds stupid…"

"No Nev, of course it's not stupid. Next game, we win in Trevor's memory." Ron said. Everyone there however, knew that Ron had silently added 'and Luna' to the end of his sentence and it felt appropriate.

As Harry, Ron, and Ginny headed off toward the pitch, Susan and Hannah realized they had a Hufflepuff study group that they were late for. "We have to go. Will you be okay here just you two?"

Hermione hesitated a bit whether as a Prefect she should break the rules, but with the quidditch pit in sight, she decided that a few minutes with only two people rather than the newly stated three person rule would be okay.

"Just be careful." Susan warned, "I thought I heard something near the forest edge."

Hermione scanned the area with her wand out, but found nothing unusual. She decided she'd give Neville a couple more minutes before reminding him that they need to go. As she slowly walked over to Neville who was kneeling on the ground next to the little grave, he looked up and as soon as he stood, his eyes got wide.

"Neville what...?"

Hermione screamed in surprise at being tackled by Neville, which at first made her think he had been cursed or something, but understanding came quickly when she felt the sizzle of a spell just miss her shoulder, causing a lock of her silver green her to get singed.

She rolled off of him and was up in an instant firing curse after curse, but nobody was there. Neville was up as well standing back to back with Hermione and looking around.

"They're got cloaks or a disillusionment charm." Neville said quietly.

Hermione started looking for shadows or imprints in the snow but didn't see any.

"DUCK!" Neville yelled as out of the corner of her eye, another curse came quickly. They both ducked and rolled before throwing spells back where it came from.

"We need cover!" Hermione yelled as they ran to the nearest tree. She was just about there when she heard another curse coming. She couldn't see it from behind her but dove for the cover behind the tree. Sadly, she was a fraction too late and felt the blackness coming as she landed hard on the frozen ground.

Neville heard Hermione fall to the ground and lay motionless as he hid behind the tree. He couldn't see anyone. Wait, there it was a slight indentation in the snow slowly moving laterally to him, trying to get an opening shot. Neville knew if he moved, then their attacker would know his disguise was up and quickly thought of a plan. He turned his body slowly in order to give the attacker an opening, but made sure he could still see when the attack came. His heart was beating fast, but fortunately, there was only one person as far as he could tell that was coming after them.

"Wait…" He told himself, "wait…okay…NOW!"

The curse came from his right about 30 yards away and he timed it perfectly. Just as the curse was about to hit, he put up a shield behind him and then…took a dive to make it look like he'd been hit. He kept his breathing as still as possible listening with everything he had. He heard the footsteps coming and prepared to roll out of the way when another curse came. His only advantage was that the attacker assumed he was knocked out cold next to Hermione. Lying as still as possible, Neville opened his eye just a sliver and saw imprints in the snow from the invisible attacker. Whoever it was now stood only a few feet away. Mustering his courage he gripped his wand and, for the first time without even saying the incantation out loud, cast a stupefy spell right at the heart of the invisible person. As Neville heard the thud on the ground, Neville jumped up and stunned him again. He walked over and saw a boot sticking out of an invisibility cloak. He pulled the cloak off and after his initial shock wore off, he smiled. If Luna was still alive, there just might be hope for her yet.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Susan and Hannah came running down from the castle steps. They were just about to enter the front doors when they heard the crackle of spells and a scream that sounded like Hermione. Immediately they both ran back to the lake area from where they had just came. Susan was faster than Hannah and had a good lead when she saw Neville from just around the lake bend fall to the ground. Not for the first time in her life, Susan was grateful her aunt had insisted she maintain her physical exercise, although not to the extreme her aunt put the aurors through. Ironically, Harry had just recently presented the idea of a similar exercise regime to get the DA in shape. She was already ahead of the curve, but saw the wisdom in it. Returning her attention to the present, she thought she saw where the spell came from, but was still too far away to get an accurate shot. Whoever it was had a cloak or disillusionment charm. She was just getting to a low rock for cover when she saw Neville roll over and stun someone and heard the thud of a body hitting the ground.

"Neville!" She yelled and arrived just as he had removed the invisibility cloak. Her shock was as evident as his but returned the smile. They both turned around to hear Hannah's puffing breaths as she caught up to the scene.

"Wait…isn't that…?" Hannah stuttered.

"It most definitely is!" Neville interrupted as he picked up the invisibility cloak and Peter Pettigrew's wand before casting an Incarcerous charm to bind Pettigrew.

"Hannah, run to the pitch and get Harry!" Susan said as she cast a Patronus charm. It still didn't take form and she yelled in frustration before casting a spell in the air that sounded like a foghorn along with what could be described as a flare signal. Neville cast his own Patronus charm just in case nobody heard Susan's signal.

Hannah took a deep breath and ran down to the pitch, but her pace was slowing.

Susan revived Hermione who was just as surprised as Hannah was, but was more upset at being stunned.

"Don't worry about it Hermione," Susan said as they watched the incoming aurors and professors hurrying to their location with Dumbledore trailing behind due to his bad knee. "We've never really trained against invisible opponents. I think taking cover was the best option you had."

"But still…" Hermione shook her head as the aurors and professors arrived around the same time Hannah did with the Gryffindor's.

"Oh my!" Professor McGonagall said, putting a hand to her heart.

"PETTIGREW!" Ron yelled, advancing on him with his wand, not caring that he was already stunned and tied up with rope.

"Easy there." Tonks said, putting a hand to Ron's shoulder. "Let's get Pettigrew up to the castle and see what he can tell us."

As Tonks cast a levitation spell and slowly walked toward the castle, she yelled toward those behind her who were following, "And how did this happen?"

Everyone turned to Harry who shrugged and looked at Hermione. "I think Neville should tell it. He's the one who captured him."

Everyone again turned to Neville who looked up in surprise. Since he was never the center of attention, he was a bit startled to see everyone looking to him for information.

"Mr. Longbottom…would you please share with us the story of your excellent duel and subsequent victory." Dumbledore prodded gently. Neville seeing the smile on his headmaster's face stood up straighter and began the tale of his breathtaking battle, not forgetting a single detail as the entire party made their way back to the Hogwarts entrance.

Luna Lovegood sat on the cold stone floor rubbing her legs and arms in an attempt to keep warm. She could see the snow gently falling as the evening light slowly faded, leaving just the shadow of the flickering torch outside the cell door as her only means of visibility.

She was just falling into a light sleep when she heard footsteps. She woke immediately, knowing that it was past her last meal and she shouldn't be getting any more visitors until her morning breakfast.

She stared at the door as whatever sleep she had fled into the night. Slowly she saw shadows outside the door window and was half expecting to be stunned again, but was more surprised when the spell never came. The door slowly opened and quickly realized this might be her last night on earth as she stared into the face of Voldemort.

He slowly walked into the room leaving the door open to be guarded by whom Luna recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange. Luna saw her last spring at the Department of Mysteries and was every bit scary, yet beautiful as she was then. Luna found herself more nervous of her than she did of Voldemort.

"Hello child." Voldemort whispered, his voice edging on anticipation and restraint.

Luna returned her look to Voldemort and immediately realized that cooperation, for now, was the only way to survive and therefore decided she'd talk and learn as much as she can in case she did survive this encounter.

"Hello." She said quietly. "Are you going to kill me now?"

Voldemort smiled and cast himself a nice chair to sit in, giving the impression he was going to be here a while.

"Right to the point are we my precious? I like that, but the answer to the only question you will be allowed to ask is no. Instead, we are going to have a nice little chat, you and I. Get to know one another. Perhaps discuss such topics as life, love, your hopes…your dreams… you're…friends, maybe talk about prophecies and death."

Luna remembered the night of Harry's birthday last summer when he shared a little of the prophecy. She knew only Harry could kill him, but she never did hear the prophecy in full. Their meeting with Dumbledore and hearing it in the Pensieve kept getting postponed.

"What is your name girl?" Voldemort asked curiously. Luna looked at him and glanced at Bellatrix still at the door with her arms folded, but held her wand in hand ready for anything. Luna surmised they knew exactly who she was but were testing her.

"Luna." She said, deciding to give as little information as possible without angering him.

"Luna. Such a lovely name for such a lovely girl, and tell me…Luna. Are you ready to talk?" Voldemort spoke with all the attention of a doting father, but everyone knew his intentions were quite the opposite.

Luna surmised since Voldemort didn't give specifics on what to talk about, she might as well stall the inevitable torture that was to come. "Oh yes, Daddy and I are ever so excited to go to Barcelona next summer and look for some fantastic…"

Luna's voice cut off when Voldemort cast a _Silencio_ spell on her. Instinctively, Luna clutched at her throat. The only sound from her cell now came from the quiet laughing of Bellatrix, who closed the door and walked over to the side of her master.

"Hmm, perhaps we'll just skip the talking altogether. I am already tiring of this inane conversation." There was a gleam in Voldemort's eye that showed excitement about all the information Potter surely shared with her, information that very soon he was to examine in minute detail. He just hoped the girl was strong enough to live through it. He'd have to pace himself, give Luna time to recover a bit before delving in again. Yes, this was going to be very enjoyable. As he raised his wand at her, Luna's face was impassive, except for the hint of a slight smirk at the corner of her mouth. He hesitated for a moment when he thought that she even seemed at ease, looking like she didn't have a care in the world. "Well, we'll find out if that's true." Voldemort thought.

"_LEGILIMENS!" _

Peter Pettigrew sat in an empty classroom still stunned and tied up. The door was guarded by two aurors outside while Dumbledore, Tonks, and other Order members discussed the situation inside. They were waiting for Slughorn to return with some Veritaserum.

"Professor, you know that it's my duty to turn Pettigrew over to the Ministry immediately." Tonks said quietly. "If they knew you interrogated him here, you could face some serious repercussions."

"I am aware" Dumbledore said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "However, I feel that in my capacity as Headmaster, there may be information that leads us to our missing student. It is my primary responsibility to oversee the safety of our students and I'd be derelict if I did not take immediate action. However, if Rufus still feels the need to reprimand me, than he is welcome to do just that."

Dumbledore's smile was contagious amongst the group of present Order members and the Ministry- Eight that were all assembled.

"You're in luck Professor!" Slughorn boomed when he returned. "I just had a batch finalized last week." He handed the vial of Veritaserum over to Dumbledore.

"Nympha….excuse me…Tonks." Dumbledore corrected himself as Tonks face grew irritated. Would you please make sure this is recorded for the Ministry? I feel they will insist upon it."

"Horace, if you would." Dumbledore nodded and Professor Slughorn administered three drops into Pettigrew's mouth after reviving him.

"Now, please state your name and your reason for coming to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." He spoke with a blank impassive face, indicative of the potion's effects. "I was instructed to continue patrolling the grounds around Hogwarts and look for an opportunity to kidnap Potter or one of his friends in case the Lovegood girl doesn't survive her interrogation."

Harry looked around at his friends and saw the equal concern on their faces he had on his own. Ron started to take a step forward wanting to ask a few questions of his own, but stopped himself.

"How did you get past the shields onto the Hogwarts grounds?" Dumbledore asked in follow-up.

"I know a number of different secret passages onto the grounds and into the castle. The last one that was unguarded is from some caverns two miles west of here. They lead to a small underground river that can be followed unhindered to the great lake."

Tonks turned to an attending auror who stated he was on it, and left to go find the caverns and seal up the hidden passage to Hogwarts.

"Now, Peter. Please tell us what you know of the whereabouts of Luna Lovegood?" Dumbledore continued.

Peter's blank expression looked up before he started talking. "I accidently overheard the Dark Lord tell three high ranking Death Eaters that they were to guard the girl until he returned from a recruiting trip that would take a few weeks. He said if she escaped they would die, but would be rewarded if she lived until he returned. He then sent them to a small castle on the west coast of Ireland just south of Malin Beg about twelve miles. "

"Do you know anything of its fortifications or security?" Tonks asked as she wrote the information down.

"Only that those three guards were the only ones who would know of its location. As for spells and security, I know nothing."

"When does Voldemort return from his trip?" Tonks continued.

"He returned last night."

"How did you know to kidnap Luna?" Ron blurted out. He couldn't restrain himself any longer but Dumbledore merely nodded when Ron looked up apologetic for interrupting.

"I received word from the Dark Lord that one or more of Potter's friends would be on the trail to Hogsmeade during that evening. I was assured they would be alone and to make sure they didn't get away."

"How did the Voldemort come by this information?" Dumbledore said, taking over for Ron.

"I don't know, he wouldn't say. Only that it was reliable."

Everyone in the room looked troubled. Cleary there was a spy for Voldemort in the castle. Harry looked around and put a hand to his head. Spies seemed to be everywhere. Outside of his circle of friends, he didn't know whom to trust anymore. His first instinct was to run and curse Snape into telling the truth about his loyalties, but Dumbledore's assurance that Snape could be trusted kept him in check.

After asking him about Voldemort's movements, recruiting, and any plans he knew, which was little, Dumbledore nodded to Tonks that he was done. She immediately called for two of the aurors outside to take Pettigrew to the Ministry for trial and further interrogation.

"You're not going?" Susan asked Tonks as the aurors re-stunned and levitated him away to the nearest office fireplace for floo transport.

"No, I'm going on the rescue mission for Luna." Tonks said to everyone in the room. "I know that we wouldn't have interrogated him here if we weren't going to do something, and you'll need me. Besides, I am officially stationed at Hogwarts and would be disobeying my orders if I didn't do all I could to insure the safety of its students. " She was looking at Dumbledore defiantly.

Dumbledore gave an appreciate look. "Very well, we'll have an Order meeting in my office in a half hour for suggestions on a rescue plan. In the meantime, I'll search out exactly where Malin Beg is." Dumbledore put his watch back in his pocket and was about to go when he saw the door was blocked by Harry.

"You can't stop me from going this time…Sir!" Harry said with his arms folded. For a moment, Dumbledore thought it was as if James Potter himself was standing there confronting Dumbledore on any number of issues during the last war. A power radiated from Harry, a power that he recognized as love. Not necessarily romantic, but love nonetheless for his friend and Dumbledore knew that Harry was right. Dumbledore was even less surprised when Harry's friends walked and stood next to him effectively saying the same thing. He sighed as the thought hit him hard that the next generation of leaders had finally arrived and it was now their time, their war. It was now personal for them. Dumbledore would still assist as long as he could, but he could no longer protect them.

"Yes, I don't believe I can't stop you. I'll expect you in a half hour." Dumbledore said in a resigned voice.

"Albus…are you sure?" McGonagall asked in a less than convincing tone than she'd hoped to convey.

"Yes Minerva…it is…their time now." Dumbledore said quietly as he slowly left the room, his cane clacking on the stone floor.

Harry looked at the rest of the Order and only Snape seemed annoyed at the turn of events, but remained silent as everyone else left the class room where Pettigrew was interrogated. Harry decided to stay back to see if he and his friends could come up with a rescue plan to suggest to Dumbledore. Harry was actually taken back at how quickly Dumbledore agreed to his request. He thought he'd have to fight tooth and nail to convince Dumbledore to let him come along, but the sight of all eight…no seven of them standing there ready to go after their missing comrade made Harry proud.

Luna Lovegood was lying on the stone floor unconscious. Voldemort was rubbing his arm in pain and frustration while Bellatrix was out of sorts trying to understand just what occurred. As soon as Voldemort had cast the _Legilimens spell_, he yelped in pain and immediately stunned Luna.

"Master, what happened?" Bellatrix implored as she knelt at his feet.

"I…I'm not sure." Voldemort stood from his chair and revived Luna, who slowly rose back to a sitting position.

"Did you get the information you wanted?" Luna asked curiously.

Without saying a word, Voldemort recast the spell.

"_LEGILIMENS!" _

Again, as soon as he cast it, Voldemort felt an electric shock flow up his wand arm and immediately ceased forcing himself to stun her again. Luna's body gave the sound of a tiny thud as he stood there in thought for a long moment before deciding to revive her again.

"Her mind is too well protected! Impossible." Voldemort stared at her as he rubbed his head in thought, realization dawning on his face. Luna gave Voldemort a curious look, one Voldemort was sure contained a hint of another smirk creeping from the corners of her mouth.

"Perhaps you're trying too hard." Luna's soft voice broke the silence of the room. "It does look like you've been under a lot of stress lately. I bet its hair envy." Luna said while noticing Voldemort running his hand over his smooth head. "Bellatrix does have a full head of hair that any bald dark lord would be jealous…"

Luna was cut off as she got another stunning spell causing her upper body to fall back down on the floor.

"The protections around her mind are…I've never seen such a shielded mind. She's a natural Occlumens." Voldemort was shocked as he walked over to the girl and examined her head physically. It looked normal enough to him, nothing unusual. He cast a spell over her, just in case, to make sure she wasn't wearing any charmed jewelry or trinkets that could be aiding her. He tried again to invade her mind while she was unconsciousness and got the same result.

He returned to his chair and sat there in thought for a moment before reviving her again. This was an unexpected turn of events. She had information and he needed it immediately, but was still out of sorts after what had transpired.

"Are we done yet?" Luna asked as she slowly sat up again after being revived. "I am getting a bit sore." Voldemort said nothing but simply stared.

"My Lord?" Bella asked also noticing the silence that was filling the room, but she got no reply.

Voldemort stood and paced a moment before turning and with all the rage and hatred he possessed, tried once more.

"_LEGILMENS_! AGGGGHHH!" Voldemort nearly dropped his wand as he received an electric shock like no other. The impertinence this child was showing toward him caused his anger to flare up as if Potter or Dumbledore were insulting him. That last hair remark didn't' help either. In his anger he blew up the chair he had just vacated before turning to Luna.

"This is getting me nowhere! I'll have to get another one of your friends to tell me what I want! Lower the shields around your mind or you shall die...now!" Voldemort stared at her waiting for her consent, but seeing only defiance in her eyes, he shook his head. "It's a shame such a rare and precious gift should be wasted. Goodbye my dear."

His wand began to glow a nasty green color and Luna realized that this was the end. She closed her eyes and thought that at as much as she'll miss her father she'll now be with her mother again.

"AVADA…."

"My Lord…WAIT!" Bellatrix unexpectedly ran in front of Voldemort, to which he stopped casting the killing curse.

Bella fell to her knees in front of Voldemort hoping this breach in protocol would not end her life. Voldemort looked like he was about to just kill both of them and be done with it, but only Bella's loyalty stayed his hand.

"Please….let me weaken her for you. Perhaps she just needs a little persuasion." Bella had overcome her initial shock that a mere school girl could defy her master's power. It was the prospect of studying how she accomplished this, as well as the bonus of inflicting some pain that caused Bellatrix to risk her life in stopping Voldemort from killing her.

Voldemort looked at Bella before looking at the girl who slowly re-opened her eyes to the scene before her. After considering her request, he mused out loud. "I do need that information as soon as possible and I'd rather not go through the trouble of having to kidnap another of Potter's brood under Dumbledore's nose." Looking at Bella's bowed head he slowly reached down and stroked her head before violently grabbing a fistful of her hear and pulling it back forcefully. Bella was unable to hide her squeal of pain and surprise, but the look on her faced seemed to indicate that she perversely relished every moment of pain he offered to her.

"I would suggest never interrupting me again." He whispered to her as he leaned down to her ear, his fist still full of hair. "I would hate for an accident to happen. I shall return shortly, do with her as you see fit." Bella was unconsciously rising a bit from her knees in an effort to relieve the pain she was feeling from her scalp.

As Voldemort let go of her hair and flicked his wand at the door, Bella let out a breath of relief she didn't know she was holding. Voldemort turned around at the doorway and glared at the gleeful woman whose faced etched with anticipation.

"If you kill her, I will be extremely…disappointed. Don't let her die or you'll get the same." Bella's happiness faded a tick as the echoes from the door slamming shut slowly died out. Luna's eyes were wide with concern as Bella, with a nasty smile, pulled out her wand and repaired the destroyed chair. Staring at Luna without a word, she slowly sat down and pondered which spells would be most effective in weakening her mind.

"Hair envy? Impudent girl! You dare speak to my master that way? We'll let's just see who will be envious now!" Bellatrix cackled as she raised her wand.

Dumbledore looked at his watch before addressing the assembled crowd in his office. An emergency meeting of the Order had convened so everyone was in attendance, not to mention Harry and his friends.

Seeing that everyone was impatiently waiting for him to start, well everyone but Snape who was standing in the back near the door with his arms folded, Dumbledore started the meeting.

"As all of you are aware, Peter Pettigrew was captured on the Hogwarts grounds today and with the aid of Veritaserum has divulged where Miss Lovegood is being held. Fawkes here has kindly gone in search of any places in the area and indicates he had found what looks to be the correct location. Unfortunately, we don't have any idea as to defenses and shields. But we may be in luck as Peter Pettigrew stated that only three people were there on duty as it was meant to be a top secret location, therefore Death Eaters may be at a minimum.

"Professor, I recommend we take as small a party as possible." Mad-Eye Moody naturally spoke up first.

Harry looked around the room wondering if any spies were present. His eyes eventually landed on Snape whose expressionless face gave nothing away. Slowly their eyes met before Harry turned back around to resume his attention to the matter at hand.

"I recommend no more than five." Moody continued. "That should allow us to scout out the area and return with reinforcements if necessary."

"Perhaps a surprise attack would be better." Mr. Weasley suggested. "We go in fast and get out fast. Take them by surprise."

"Why can't we do both." Hermione asked. Everyone looked at her before Dumbledore spoke up. "Go on Miss Granger."

"Well, maybe we should send two parties in? One to draw out any Death Eaters as a diversion and the other party could sneak in and rescue Luna."

"That idea might have some merit if we can flesh out some details." Remus said from the back near where Snape was standing.

"Hmm, yes, I believe Miss Granger's idea might be worth consideration indeed." Dumbledore said. "Let's see how quickly we can hash this out. Time is of the essence." Dumbledore got out a parchment and quill and started writing down ideas as everyone voiced their opinions on how to best proceed.

Luna knew she was dreaming. The seaside beach she was walking barefoot on was lovely. Having Ronald by her side hand in hand was even lovelier, but seeing her mother up ahead to greet them was the icing on the cake. She wished for it not to end but reality drew her back to the cold world of torture to which she was being subjected to. Bellatrix had been merciless. As Luna painfully opened one of her eyes she could see Bellatrix still sitting on the chair patiently drumming her wand against her leg. Besides the splitting headache she had, resulting from Bellatrix making all her hair fall out, she could feel blood coming out of her ear. She had a nasty gash on her cheek, shoulder, legs, hip, and torso. Her left eye was swollen shut and she idly wondered if her left arm was broken and winced when she tried to move it. That didn't include the pain she was feeling internally. It even hurt to breath and her back felt like she'd just finished a double shift at Daddy's printer press. The last couple hours were one of the worst she'd ever experienced. The only thing that exceeded it was the day her mother died. Nothing would ever be more painful than that day, and it was that memory that kept her from succumbing. She knew that if a day arrived that was worse than her mother's death, was the day she would die. However, she kept repeating in her mind that today was not it.

"Wakee, wakee." Bellatrix cooed to Luna as she cackled at the sight before her. "Are you going to tell me now how you are defying the Dark Lord? How is it you are a master Occlumens? Did Dumbledore teach you? Are you going to say anything?" At Luna's silence, Bella continued. "I admit you're a pretty strong girl, but I'll get you to open your mouth eventually. Believe me I can keep going for hours."

Luna knew she had a strong mind, but she never knew just how strong it was until now, against one of the most powerful wizards alive. Voldemort mentioning her being a natural Occlumens didn't take her completely by surprise as she had had some brief discussions with Dumbledore about her skill in the past. They'd even discussed the possibility of her and Dumbledore meeting for some testing and lessons on the subject, but nothing had been determined. Seeing the situation she was currently now in, Luna knew her life was at the end. A tear rolled down her eye knowing that no rescue was coming and no relief was in sight. Despite her resolve to live, she partially hoped that it would all just end right now. Any other thoughts she had on the subject were interrupted by seeing Bellatrix stand up and slowly walk over to her. Wincing while taking another deep breath, she steeled herself for the next onslaught of pain. Her only victory she could claim in all this was that she hadn't cried out in pain once, something that seemed to annoy Bellatrix to no end.

Bellatrix's wand glowed a nasty red color and she was about to begin anew when they both heard a door open down the hall and footsteps echoed. Luna's good eye went from the door to Bella's face which had began to pout in disappointment, but then lit up when Voldemort opened the door and he strode in looking reinvigorated and determined.

"I see you two have been getting to know each other. Oh my, I do like your new hairstyle." Voldemort said with a smile as he rubbed his own bald head again while looking at Luna's bald scalp. "I hope my dear Bella hasn't been too…inhospitable." Luna silently looked up at Voldemort before closing her eye and trying to re-imagine the dream she had.

"Nothing to say? Pity, you were so chatty last time." Voldemort took out his wand and examined the handiwork Bellatrix had done to her. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, it looks like you've had a rough go it. I wonder if perhaps now your mind will be more amenable."

Luna opened her good eye again to see Voldemort sit down. "Let's try this again shall we? And I strongly advise you to cooperate."

Luna hoped that she was still strong enough, but the pain resounding throughout her body made it difficult to put up her mask of indifference that she'd become so proficient at, a mask that made her unbeknownst to all, one of the greatest masters of Occlumency to have ever lived. Sadly, even masters have their limits, and Luna had just reached hers.

"_Legilimens!" _

Luna immediately felt the onslaught in her mind, a disgusting foreign invader sifting memory after memory…

_Walking barefoot in the woods behind her home when she was four_…

_Helping her mother with her work when she was six…No!_

Luna refocused and felt Voldemort make a hasty retreat out of her mind. She felt violated, tainted, and nauseous, but knew that was just the start of it.

"Well, at least now we're getting somewhere." Voldemort hissed quietly as he renewed his attack.

_Seeing her father ridiculed when the first issue of the Quibbler was published at age seven_…

_Watching the cauldron explode when her mother miscalculated on an experiment_…NO!

"Focus" Luna told herself. "Don't think…just focus" Luna immediately concentrated on nothing…nothing at all, and the memories slowed down…and stopped. But then they started up again with memories even she wasn't familiar with…

_Being taunted by school children as a little boy_…

"Boy?" She thought. But they kept coming,

_A school bully taking his books about King Arthur and throwing them in the fireplace, despite the fact that the orphanage caretaker did nothing…_

"I was never in an orphanage." Luna thought. "What's going on? And why doesn't my mind hurt anymore?"

The light bulb went off in Luna's mind as she realized what had happened and jumped on the chance to get as much information as possible from Voldemort.

She focused on another memory. This time of a handsome young man reading and translating a copy of 'The Chronicles of Merlin' and fixating on the subject of Horcruxes. There were more books about King Arthur in a stack behind him.

"Horcrux? And why is he fixating on a cup, a locket, a snake …" Luna had barely enough time to comprehend when she saw something else that made her skin crawl and reel in horror before her world went black from another stunning spell. Her last thoughts were that of wands, children, Horcruxes and the number seven and the realization of what it all meant chilled her to the bone before she gave in to the bliss of blackness.

Voldemort was enraged. He once again blasted the chair he'd been sitting on to smithereens before turning and looking at the girl on the floor, beaten, battered, and stunned, before reviving her.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE GIRL?" Luna remained silent, still trembling from what she observed.

"Master what happened?" Bellatrix implored.

"She saw my mind, My Memories. I Fear She SAW MY PLANS!" He yelled off-handedly to Bellatrix who kept looking back and forth from Luna to Voldemort. Voldemort's wand began to glow green from the upcoming spell he was about to cast.

"She cannot live any longer… and do not stop me this time!" He said to Bellatrix and raised his wand to end this pointless interrogation once and for all.

"AVADA…"

'_BOOM_'

The ground shook knocking Voldemort off balance for a moment. Immediately, he heard one of the Death Eaters yell from afar while a clang of the defense alarms resounded through the dungeon. "We're under attack! The outer defensive shields have been breached!"

Another loud crash sounded and the ground shook once again.

Luna was immediately forgotten as Voldemort and Bellatrix ran out of the room. Voldemort immediately put his wand to the dark mark on his arm calling in reinforcements. He knew the secret was out on this hideout, but he had a dozen more scattered throughout Europe. In the back of Voldemort's mind, he concluded that whoever was guilty of leading the Ministry or the Order here would suffer slowly.

Dumbledore looked at his watch one last time before conjuring two different ropes and casting a spell to turn each of them into Portkeys. "I believe we are ready. Everyone is in agreement with our plans?"

Everyone nodded silently while a couple people even had smirks on knowing the surprise that was coming. Harry looked around and saw Ron had a look of anticipation and concern. He hoped Luna was alright.

"The first group will leave… well first obviously." Dumbledore said trying to ease the tension. "The second will leave exactly four minutes later. Thanks to Fawkes who took me to the area to scout around for a few minutes, you will land approximately thirty yards north of a clearing just inside a forest area which is where the defensive shields begin. We have thirty seconds, any last words?" Dumbledore queried.

Nobody spoke. Harry looked at the first group that consisted of ten people. Along with Dumbledore, Moony, and Mad-Eye, there was also Ron, Ginny, Neville, Hermione and Susan. The last two consisted of Emmeline Vance and Arthur Weasley.

They finally disappeared in a pop.

Harry looked around at the second group that had Tonks, himself, and McGonagall. Dumbledore had insisted, much to their displeasure that Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout remain behind to guard the school.

Tonks looked at her watch and quietly said one minute left. She nodded to McGonagall who began to morph into her animagus cat form. She then hopped into the chair and waited for Tonks and Harry to don their invisibility cloaks. Harry naturally had his own while Tonks was using the newly acquired cloak courtesy of Peter Pettigrew. Once cloaks were on and hands were on the rope, McGonagall hopped down under Tonks' cloak and jumped up into her arms and a few moments later Harry felt the tug and pull of the Portkey.

They landed a short distance away from the first group who were already engaged in battle. Despite the information from Pettigrew about there being only three Death Eaters, it appeared reinforcements arrived quickly and Harry felt a sharp pain in his scar. "Voldemort is here!" He whispered.

"How do you…never mind." Tonks said quietly back. "Dumbledore is also here so perhaps he will hold Voldemort's attention. Stick to the plan, let's go."

McGonagall immediately took off low to the ground in her cat form. Thanks to her catlike eyes, she was able to navigate among the snowy weeds and brush quickly. Harry and Tonks followed while hearing the cracks and sizzles of spells being cast, their glows casting a bit of a light show in the night sky.

From a ways off, the voice of Dumbledore reverberated with an echo as it was heard throughout the area. "I would strongly suggest that you surrender. We have dozens of aurors on the way."

The spells stopped on both sides and the stillness of the night came to realization. Harry could only hear the occasional hoot of an owl. But then the quietness was broken again.

"Ahh, Dumbledore, I didn't realize you had merited an invitation to my little retreat. Come to the rescue of the girl have you? She's already dead!" The cold voice of Voldemort echoed back and slowly faded. Just ahead, Harry saw the wall of the small castle and saw McGonagall start heading toward the backside. They slowly walked to the back and saw a half dozen Death Eaters guarding the door. Everyone paused to hear Dumbledore's reply.

"Tom, I didn't realize you were here. You know that you we're never the best liar, at least to me. I'm surprised to see you finally taking some battles upon yourself for a change. Did you finally pluck up the courage to fight yourself or are the nappies your wearing making up for it?"

Harry snickered a bit too loud as all heads guarding the door looked in their direction and looked down at the cat staring back at them.

"Where is the boy Dumbledore?" Voldemort's voice echoed back. "I know Potter's here somewhere. Give him up and I promise you all a merciful death." Voldemort laughed as another volley of curses, hexes, and spells were exchanged. Harry could hear people yelling but couldn't make out what was said, or by whom.

"Oi, Higgins, ain't that your cat? Can't go anywhere without that girl, can you? I'm starting to get worried about you." One of the Death Eaters pointed out McGonagall sitting a few yards away staring at them. Chuckles and snorts resounded among the crowd as Higgins responded with chagrin.

"Hey, you leave Mrs. Cuddlepaws alone. Besides, that ain't her. Sure looks familiar though."

McGonagall meowed and ran to the edge of the trees and sat down again just before the back door opened and Bellatrix ran out. Harry had been just about ready to start stunning the guards but held back when Bellatrix started issuing orders.

"You three, come with me to shore up the left flank. The rest of you stay…" Bellatrix's eyes fixed upon McGonagall who meowed again loudly and hissed. Their eyes locked for an instant before Bellatrix yelled different orders.

"Kill the cat! It's McGonagall!" Spells went flying where McGonagall had been a moment before but she had disappeared into the trees.

"You two, stay here, the rest of you follow me. And be careful, she could be scouting for a possible ambush." Everyone but Higgins and a second Death Eater ran into the woods. McGonagall had made sure they could see her as she led them further away from the back door, giving Harry and Tonks an opening.

Harry heard Tonks give a small sniff and Harry took that as a sign. Two stunning spells hit the remaining two guards who plopped down to the ground with barely a sound.

Harry and Tonks slowly took off their cloaks and Tonk's had a smile on her face.

"I've got an idea." With that, she slowly changed her features until Harry was staring at a smiling Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry's first instinct was to hex the smile right off her face, but even knowing it was Tonks he felt uneasy to have Bellatrix's face staring at him.

"Let's go." Tonks said giving Harry her cloak as they made their way toward the still open door. Just as they were about to enter, another Death Eater came running around the corner.

"Bellatrix, the Dark Lord requests…Potter! You captured him!" He looked at the two stunned Death Eaters and Bella standing on the doorway. Fortunately, Tonks was able to play the part of her cousin with near perfection.

"I'm taking him down to the dungeon, resume your post." Tonks held up her wand at Harry motioning him forward, to which Harry complied. Luckily the Death Eater was too stupid to notice that Harry still held his wand and both cloaks in his hand.

"I'm sorry, but the Dark Lord requests your presence immediately! I'll take him myself." The Death Eater stood there leering at Harry and began advancing to Harry before Tonks shouted again.

"I captured Potter so I'll be the one…" Just then four more Death Eaters appeared from the same direction the first one did.

"Bellatrix, there you are. The Dark Lord needs you right now. Didn't you feel his summons?" They goggled for a moment before smiles appeared on their faces at seeing Harry standing there.

Bellatrix didn't know what to do as she looked back and forth between Harry and five Death Eaters. Two against five wasn't the best of odds.

Dumbledore surveyed the scene. They were doing well at keeping Voldemort and his forces at bay, but he knew more reinforcements would be arriving shortly. If Luna wasn't rescued soon, they would surely have to retreat. Dumbledore calculated they had maybe twenty minutes at most, more likely ten. It was good that they had a tactical advantage being in the edge of the forest while Voldemort and the Death Eaters were on an open field in front of the castle. Dumbledore had to be careful that they weren't outflanked from behind and they all were constantly on the watch.

"Professor," Arthur Weasley said breathlessly as he threw another spell into the fray, "Emmeline noticed a group of Death Eaters about fifty yards to the left of us." As he said this, Dumbledore watched another group trying to break off to the right. If they didn't hurry, then they'd be surrounded on three sides. Apparently those reinforcements Dumbledore was thinking of had already arrived and were on the move.

"Tell everyone to prepare to leave within five minutes." Dumbledore told Arthur, who ran off informing the others while Dumbledore came to a quick decision. He abruptly turned to the left and set off a large fire spell beyond where their group was and effectively set the trees on fire blocking the advance of the Death Eaters. He then turned around and did the same on the right side. The fires raged for a good couple hundred yards on either side rising a good twenty feet into the air.

"It's gonna get hot pretty quick," Moody yelled. "Everyone regroup in the center and focus on those in front."

Harry stood there frozen, looking at the faces of five Death Eaters bearing down on him.

"Bella, hurry. The Dark Lord needs you now. We'll take care of Potter." Once of the Death Eaters said eagerly.

Harry was just about to fight his final stand when everyone was momentarily distracted by the light of the forest being lit on fire shooting high into the air. In that moment, he heard Tonks behind him whisper to close his eyes now. Harry did so without question and was glad he did, as the last thing he saw was the five Death Eaters turning back to face him. It was not a moment later he saw a huge bright light through his eyelids and heard the screaming of all five Death Eaters. Only after the light quickly died down did Harry see all five of them on the ground covering their eyes and screaming.

"Come on we've got to hurry." Tonks said as they ran into the castle to search for Luna.

"What spell was that?" Harry asked as they made their way into the basement areas they were certain Luna was being held?

"Sun spell. Looking at it directly burns the corneas of the eyes." Tonks said in a hurry.

"Where did you learn…?" Harry started to ask but was cut off by Tonks. "I'm an auror Harry. Not everything we learn is neat and clean, but right now we need to find Luna."

They'd reached the end of the hall in the dungeon and hadn't found a thing. They looked at each other and were forced to backtrack hoping they missed a corridor.

Luna sat there hearing the screams, spells, booms, and voices of the battle from the little window in her cell. She knew the Order had come for her, but hoped it was enough to reach her. From what she could hear, it didn't seem to be going well. Voldemort was yelling orders, and by Luna's judgment, was being a very effective and efficient field general. She had been able to slowly rise to a sitting position but was sure she would not be able to walk, let alone run if she were able to escape. While in these thoughts, she realized that someone was watching her through the barred window. She smiled to herself as she saw a very familiar set of cat eyes followed by a soft meow as the feline slipped its way through the bars and landed softly at her feet.

"Hello Professor. It's good to see you." Luna said, a feeling of relief starting to come over her.

Professor McGonagall transformed into her usual self and ran over to look at Luna.

"Oh dear, they've done a number on you haven't they." She said as she performed some rudimentary healing spells.

"I'll survive." Luna winced from McGonagall's administrations. "I'm curious, where do you keep your wand when you're a cat? It can't be in your tail, that would look like you have a stick up your…" It was all Luna could say before she yelped in pain at the healing spells that were working on her.

McGonagall tried not to roll her eyes and she concentrated on her battlefield healing spells, hoping it would keep until they could get Luna back to Hogwarts.

After a few moments, McGonagall got up and went to the door to look out and see if anyone was there when she heard footsteps coming. She flattened herself against the wall behind the door when the footsteps got louder. She heard whispering behind the door and slowly the door opened. McGonagall's eyes went narrow in anger when she saw Bellatrix Lestrange run in and give a cackle of a laugh looking at Luna. McGonagall put her wand out cast to cast a stunning spell when another arm abruptly grabbed hers, causing the spell to harmlessly hit the ceiling. In her shock, she struggled for a moment before seeing the emerald green eyes of Harry Potter.

"Professor, wait, no, that's Tonks." Harry exclaimed. McGonagall paused for a moment and saw behind Harry the image of Bellatrix slowly morph back into Tonks. "Sorry Minerva, when I saw Luna, I laughed for being glad to find her. I didn't think it would be so similar."

McGonagall gave a huge sigh of relief as all three ran over to implement the next phase of the plan. They all knew it was possible Luna might be incapacitated and were prepared for that contingency.

"I haven't ridden one of those in years, I hope I still remember." McGonagall said as Harry took three miniature broomsticks out of his pocket and enlarged them. After given one to Tonks and McGonagall, Tonks cast a hovering spell to help Luna on the broomstick with her and they all flew to the far end of the cell and aimed their wands at the window.

"Ready?" Tonks asked. The other two both nodded and then while Harry and Tonks Reducto'd the barred window , McGonagall put up a shield in front of them.

Dumbledore had everyone backing up as the Death Eaters were gaining ground. They were nearly to the edge of the trees. Once the Death Eaters got in and were able to find cover, it would be time to leave. Dumbledore, getting out his Portkey rope, commanded everyone to hang on. Just before the last person took hold, there was a huge explosion at the base of the castle and everyone stopped for a moment to turn around and watch three broomsticks fly out of the smoke and rubble into the dark sky, the light from the fires reflecting off of them. Dumbledore along with everyone else smiled as they saw one of them cast a glowing phoenix in the sky, the signal that Luna was rescued, and relief soured through the group knowing that their strategy had been successful. Dumbledore thought he heard a few whoops and cheers before the battle brought them back to reality.

"Everyone, we're out of here!" Moody yelled when an explosion hit from behind them causing all of them to fall to the ground. Death Eaters had made it past the edge of the fire walls on both sides and the Order was now fighting on two sides, front and back. Wands came back out while Moody tried to reign everyone back in to the Portkey. Dumbledore put up another fire wall along the back cutting off the attackers. He knew it was only temporary, but it gave them enough time to regroup.

"Ten seconds." Dumbledore yelled as everyone got up and grabbed onto the rope knowing ten seconds can't come soon enough.

The temperature suddenly dropped significantly as all three fire walls went from a raging hot orange to a cold ice white. Everyone at first thought Dementors were arriving before they saw that the ice walls now surrounded them on three sides instead of fire. Some of the Death Eaters along with Voldemort got creative in how to put the fires out.

"Three…Two…" Dumbledore was hoping the walls would stand for a couple more seconds when the ice walls all around them exploded with sharp ice shards coming right at them from all three directions. Dumbledore tried to put up a shield but heard screams right next to him as the pull of the Portkey took them directly to the hospital wing of the school where Madam Pomfrey, along with some seventh years, and hopefully Harry and his party, would be waiting for them.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry, Tonks, and McGonagall flew out of the cell wall so fast nobody had a chance to cast a spell at them until it was too late. Once they were out of range, Tonks activated the Portkey taking them straight to the Hogwarts hospital wing. It was fortunate they arrived when they did when no sooner had Harry jumped off his broom to help Luna to a hospital bed that his scar exploded in pain. He wasn't sure who was screaming until he realized it was his own voice and he crumpled to the floor before everything went black.

Voices, he heard voices. It was like trying to hear someone talking from the other side of a crowded room. The voices got louder as his consciousness slowly rose to the surface. His throat felt parched, his head hurt and it took a while for him to open his eyes so to adjust to the dimness of the night. Finally he was able to see fuzzy images and knew his glasses had been removed, but he looked over and saw them on his bed stand. He groggily reached over to grab them accidently knocking a tray on the floor in the process.

The clatter brought Madam Pomfrey to his side in an instant as she came into focus. "Mr. Potter, how do you feel?"

Harry cleared his throat before roughly saying that he was thirsty. Immediately her hands were helping him sit up and she handed him a glass of water, telling him to drink slowly. Harry looked around and saw that the hospital wing was mostly empty except for Luna lying in a bed next to him asleep and a couple students farther down getting treated for some typical school related minor injuries and would no doubt be released in the morning. It was then that his eyes caught hold of the screen that was used for privacy surrounding a bed and hoped that whoever was behind it wasn't a result of Luna's rescue.

"You did well, Harry." Harry looked to his other side to see Dumbledore sitting in a chair, the Quibbler that he'd been reading sitting on his lap. "Your friends were taking turns sitting here to make sure both you and Miss Lovegood would recover. I just sent Mr. Weasley to bed an hour ago, promising him that I stay until Mr. Longbottom comes to relieve me in a few hours."

"How is she?" Harry asked nodding to Luna. His voice was rough, but the water helped somewhat.

Dumbledore turned around to gaze at Luna before facing Harry again. "Physically, she will recover. However Voldemort was able to penetrate her mind. Thus far, I have been unable to determine what damage he caused. I'm hoping it is minimal but I have refrained from questioning her about it until she gets some much needed rest. I would surmise, due to Voldemort's reactions in punishing you that something quite important has occurred in regards to his interrogation with Miss Lovegood."

Harry looked at the clock to see it was nearly four in the morning before nodding and laying his head back on the pillow and slowly massaging his forehead. "How long have I been out?"

"Nearly eighteen hours," Dumbledore quietly replied. "We had to stun you three times to keep you from thrashing about and injuring yourself from Voldemort's intrusions." Dumbledore had a smile curling at the edge of his mouth.

"I'm glad everyone's …is everyone okay? Were there any more serious injuries?" Harry asked looking again at the screen surrounding the bed.

Dumbledore put his head down and rubbed his eyes with his good hand before looking up.

"I'm afraid that Emmeline Vance did not make it through the night. Just as we were about to Portkey out, the Death Eaters turned my fire wall protection into an ice wall and caused it to explode towards us. I'm afraid the ice shards injured nearly all of us in some degree, but Miss Vance received a particularly large one to her neck and chest. Madam Pomfrey did all she could, but the damage was too much and the internal bleeding too great."

Harry put his head down. Another death in this war, and it was only getting started. How many more must die, how much longer must this go on.

As if sharing Harry's thoughts, Dumbledore continued. "I do not know how much more we can take. Our world won't survive if this war is prolonged. Not six hours ago, three different cities in Denmark, Belgium, and Germany were decimated. Durmstrang, from what I hear, is considering closing down."

Madam Pomfrey at that moment returned and gave Harry a throat soothing elixir and a sleeping drought. As his eyes grew heavy he heard Dumbledore say he would stay with both him and Luna as he'd promised.

Harry once again found himself rising to the surface of reality from his sleep. As he opened his eyes, he again saw fuzzy images surrounding him.

"He's awake." He heard Hermione exclaim and felt her gentle hands put his glasses on for him. Looking around, Harry's bed was surrounded by the 'Ministry-Eight,' Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor McGonagall. Looking over he saw Luna was sitting up and looking better eating a bowl of pudding and much happier for it. Her hair had been grown back, but was still much shorter, more like a pixie cut and reckoned it would take a long while for it to return to its previous length. Curiously, he noticed there were now black streaks in her hair. He also noticed a tray of food right next to him that must have been brought up right before he awoke. Unsurprisingly half his sandwich was missing and smiling looked over to see Ron swallow guiltily while holding the other partially eaten half in his hand.

"Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Do you need anything?"

"What do you remember?"

"Are you gonna eat that fruit cup of peaches?"

"Ronald! Now's not the time!"

"What, I'm hungry."

"We ate two hours ago!"

Harry's smile grew larger as he watched his two best friends go at it. It was nice to see that some things were back to normal. Madam Pomfrey after giving Harry a check-up stated that she still wanted to conduct a couple more tests before she released him.

"We have to go to class, what's left of it anyway." Ginny said as the group made their way to the door, but not before each one gave him an earnest welcome back to the world of the living. As Harry watched their retreating backs, he saw Ron linger a bit longer around Luna's bed whispering a few words and smiling. After a moment, Ron kissed Luna on the cheek before running to catch up to the rest of his friends leaving the ward. Harry yelled out to them that he'll catch up with them in a bit. About ten minutes later, once Madam Pomfrey had given Harry and Luna the all clear for them to leave, she went back to her office, leaving him, Dumbledore, and Luna alone.

"First, I must congratulate and thank you Harry on assisting in such a fine rescue." Dumbledore said looking a bit better than he had. Good news is always healthy for the soul, Harry surmised.

"I'm just happy to help and glad that Luna is back with us." Harry answered.

"Yes, the dungeon was quite awful and cold. And I wasn't given any pudding to eat like I have here." Luna smiled as she ate another spoonful.

"Harry, I have spoken with Miss Lovegood in some length about what happened during her interrogation." Dumbledore stated getting right to the point.

Harry looked over to Luna who nodded and put down her now empty bowl. The playfulness in her eyes disappeared and she spoke quietly. "After talking to Professor Dumbledore, We now know all, well nearly all of what Voldemort's plans were on the night you got that scar. Not to mention what he still hopes to accomplish."

Harry's eyes widened with surprise. "How did you find out?"

"Miss Lovegood saw them in Tom's mind when he tried to extract the prophecy out of hers." Dumbledore answered.

A familiar thought clicked in Harry's mind. "You mean that she's an Occlumens?" For some reason, Harry wasn't too surprised by this revelation.

"Probably the most gifted that I have ever encountered. And considering my age, that's saying something." Dumbledore said with a smile towards Luna who was licking the remnants of her bowl, resulting in pudding getting on her nose and forehead.

"So when Voldemort tried to sift through Luna's mind…" Harry started to ask.

"It backfired and Miss Lovegood was able to peer into his." Dumbledore finished. "I mean no offense by this, Miss Lovegood, but if we could choose one of you to be kidnapped, you would be the one Voldemort would want the least. We have been very fortunate. Not only did we get Miss Lovegood back into the safe confines of Hogwarts, but she brought a large portion of his plans with her."

Harry looked over to Luna who gave a shudder while gently cradling a cup of milk to wash down her bowl of pudding. He nearly gave a shudder of his own remembering the same experience he had with Snape last year venturing into his memories, and how Snape perceived his parents, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew. The hatred of Snape was palpable.

"So what are his plans?" Harry asked after a pause.

Harry looked over to Luna who shuddered again and deferred to Dumbledore. Dumbledore put a hand to his beard lost in thought for a moment before beginning.

"Back when you were an infant Harry, Voldemort's intentions were to create a Horcrux. A Horcrux is a way someone splits their soul from their body and encases it. It is unsurprisingly accomplished through murder in tandem with a host of very dark spells. In this way, should Voldemort's body die, his soul would still be tied to the earth. In effect, he has become immortal. It is one of the darkest and vilest forms of any magic that I have ever encountered. Voldemort, from what I gathered from conversing with Luna, has created seven Horcruxes."

Harry's eyes got wide with shock. "Seven! How is that even possible?"

"Now you understand why Voldemort was the wisp of the man he was when you encountered him during your first year." Dumbledore continued. "But that is not the end of it. He wanted to take those pieces of his soul and use them to fully possess children when they were to start Hogwarts, children who would grow up and be trained with his own soul inside possessing them. When fully grown and trained, those children would then each rule different parts of the world, all loyal to Voldemort himself; or to put it more accurately, all of them being possessed by Voldemort himself. And should one of them be killed, there were still six more that could be protected or hid away if necessary."

Harry remembered the image from his dream during the summer, the mention of children being secured and Voldemort's need for wands. "That's why he needed new wands! His split soul inside each of the children would only respond to his own wand and the children would not be as powerful. He needed seven new custom wands that would serve each soul possessing the children."

"Yes Harry. As far as I know, the Ministry never solved the dilemma of a wizard using two wands at the same time, or one right after the other. It would take months or maybe even years for a well-trained wizard to fully adapt to a new wand, and even then, would not be as near powerful as they used to be."

"But if he waited for the children to enter Hogwarts, he would have to keep his souls stored somewhere before possessing them." Harry mused reflecting on his vision again.

"Correct, and you did say he was staring at a golden cup did you not? When you had your dream the night before I took you away from your relatives?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, he was consumed by it. It had a large H on it on one side and an image of an animal on the other. Did he steal it from Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Luna also saw a silver locket with an S on it, as well as his snake Nagini. I believe those, as well as the cup you mentioned are where the Horcruxes are now. But no, I believe the cup, as well as the locket were once owned by the Hogwarts founders, the H for Hufflepuff and the S for Slytherin. Luna allowed me to view her memories and I recognized the locket as a relic of Salazar Slytherin. I can only surmise the cup you speak of is the legendary cup of Helga Hufflepuff."

The mention of the locket stirred something in Harry's memory, but didn't dwell on it when Luna spoke up. "So, he's collecting rare valuable artifacts to temporarily store his souls in?" she asked.

"It appears so. All that is left is to discover where the last Horcrux is, which if I am correct, is something from either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Dumbledore replied.

"Last, but you said seven…the diary and the ring!" Harry answered his own question.

"Correct Harry, indeed they were Horcruxes. The ring attempted to possess me, but I was able to destroy it, at great cost to my hand. And the diary…"

"Nearly succeeded in possessing Ginny. " Harry finished. "If he had, we might have had two Voldemorts to contend with."

"Yes, and if he had succeeded when you were an infant, there would be seven Voldemorts ruling the earth as we speak." Dumbledore sat back in thought before Harry interrupted him.

"You said seven, sir, but we've only accounted for six. There is the ring, the diary, the cup, the locket, Nagini, and the unknown Hogwarts artifact. What about the last one? Did he ever make a seventh one?"

Dumbledore stared at Harry before his eyes flicked up to Harry's scar. Reflexively, Harry's hand went up to the scar before realization dawned on him.

"It's me…isn't it sir. It's inside me. That's why I have this connection with him."

"I am afraid so." Dumbledore replied. "He went to Godric's Hollow that fateful night with the intent of killing you and making a Horcrux. In killing your mother, he began the process, but since he was destroyed due to your mother's sacrifice, the Horcrux latched onto the nearest person."

"Buy why doesn't it possess me? If it's inside me, shouldn't I be running around being another defacto Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sat back in thought for another moment. "I am unsure of that. I can only guess that some of your magic is being used to contain it within you, to keep it from controlling you. I suspect your mother's blood protections might have something to do with it as well. I surmise that as you got older, you got stronger and adapted to the foreign soul within you."

Harry thought for a second before continuing. "But, when he returned in fourth year, he used my blood. Wouldn't the blood protections at Privet Drive be nullified or something causing the Horcrux to take over my body?"

"Hmm, I do not believe so since the soul fragment inside you was from Voldemort's body before he was resurrected to his new body."

"But it's still from the same soul. Should that not make a difference?" Harry replied more curious than upset.

Dumbledore shrugged. "I don't know. I admit I don't have all the answers Harry. There is so much about this type of dark magic I am unfamiliar with. The important thing is that you are still in complete control of your faculties…more or less…until we get your Occlumency up to speed. The question remains how to remove it without killing you."

"I'm not going to have Snape rape my mind again if that's what you're…"

Harry jumped slightly when he heard the sound of Luna slowly getting out of bed, her empty bowl of pudding still in her hands. She sat the bowl on the side of Harry's bed and wiped the tears running down her cheeks as she slowly sat next to Harry's and enveloped him in a hug. Harry was taken back seeing this kind of emotion from Luna.

She pulled back from Harry and looked at his scar for a moment.

"I don't believe you will die Harry, I don't think it's your time yet. You're can't kill him Professor! We'll find another way." Despite her face being wet with tears Luna was speaking to Professor Dumbledore in a calm matter of fact way.

Dumbledore looked at Luna the way any loving grandfather would to their grandchild. "Oh my dear girl, I have no intention of killing anyone. That is why I intend to keep my appointment with the Ministry Archive director the day after Christmas."

"Professor, this is what Voldemort learned in the 'Chronicles of Merlin' isn't it, when he stole it from you? He learned how to create a Horcrux." Harry stated.

"Yes, it appears so. Had I known what the book contained, I would have burned it then and there." Dumbledore sighed feeling like the state of the wizarding world was his fault.

They all sat there in silence, the only sound being the crackling of the fire in the fireplace. Finally, Luna spoke up. "Professor, since we now know his plans, what use would looking through the Chronicles of Merlin serve?"

"Well if Merlin discovered how to create a Horcrux, I have no doubt he would not have written it down unless he included a way to destroy it."

"But we already destroyed two of them. Can't we just use the same method?" Harry questioned.

Dumbledore raised his gloved hand to stare at before answering. "Harry, I would prefer a much safer method than having to…poison oneself or risk allowing his soul to take possession of another. That is what I hope to discover in the Chronicles of Merlin."

"But why would Merlin write down how to do something so evil and corrupt in the first place?" Luna asked. "I mean, he's revered as the greatest wizard that ever lived."

"I do not know…I do not know." Dumbledore responded quietly.

"We have to find and destroy the Horcruxes first, don't we sir, before even thinking of the possibility of killing Voldemort. And if Voldemort knows that we're aware of the Horcruxes, won't he move them somewhere else, somewhere more secure?"

"I didn't see where they were located. Voldemort stunned me first. But he'll know we'll be looking." Luna answered.

"I have no doubt that they are very well protected," Dumbledore replied. "To move them at present would be a great risk to him now that his secret has gotten out, especially since he is aware of a spy within his ranks. I believe he'll leave them where they are unless it's absolutely necessary."

They all sat there lost in thought again at this turn of events.

"Harry, there is one last thing I wish to discuss and Miss Lovegood here has given her consent."

Harry looked between the two of them wondering where this conversation was headed.

"As you know, Professor Snape was not a wise choice in whom I selected to teach you Occlumency. Had I known Miss Lovegood's skill was as strong as it is, I would have asked her to attempt to instruct you last year. She has agreed to help you out and see if she is able to assist you. I trust you'd rather have your friend instruct you than one who...well, does not exactly inspire you."

Harry smiled at that understatement. Luna teaching him was beyond compare to Snape, and knowing Luna could be trusted with any secrets was a bonus.

"When do we get started?" Harry asked turning to Luna.

"Well, I need to sort through my own experiences and try to decide the best way to teach you. And with end of term exams coming up in the next week, I think it might be better if we wait until after term ends and start over Christmas break. That should give me enough time to sort things out. "

Harry readily agreed.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Excellent. Now, I believe it's nearly time for classes to be let out and dinner should be getting underway shortly. Harry would you mind escorting Miss Lovegood back to her common room?"

"Of course sir, I'm not sure I want her to be left alone at the moment anyway."

Luna gave Harry a grateful smile. "That's sweet of you Harry. But the kidnapping did take place outside of Hogwarts, so you shouldn't be too worried. But I am a little sore so having you with me might be a wise decision in case I trip down the stairs and break my buttocks."

They slowly walked out the hospital wing and made their way to Ravenclaw's common room. Since the last class of the day wasn't due to end for another ten minutes, there halls were mostly empty.

"Luna, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Harry. Is this about Peeves hanging out and spying in the Prefects bathroom? I only called him Perves because he was acting like one. I didn't expect the name would catch on."

"Uh, no, Luna, it's not about that." Harry said trying to stifle a laugh. Peeves nickname did catch on as Luna had used a sonorous charm telling everyone where he was hiding and advising him that he needs to get a girlfriend, which echoed through half the school. After Filch, Flitwick and the Bloody Baron threatened to have him expelled…yet again, Peeves stayed clear of Luna and that hallway ever since. The fact everyone called him Perves only caused his ruckus to increase tenfold making Filch and Mrs. Norris breathe fire down everyone's necks if they as much as tracked a spot of dirt from outside.

"Actually Luna, I wanted to ask if your Occlumency is the reason for the daydream type of face you seem to always have on. I mean, we've had normal conversations, but sometimes it seems like you…I don't' know, like…like you purposely put this mask on."

Luna stopped and gave Harry a long look. She seemed in deep thought for a moment before answering.

"Yes…and no. You see Harry, when my mother died it was devastating for me and Daddy. He poured himself into his work and I coped the only way I knew how. Don't misunderstand me, Daddy is an excellent father and I wasn't neglected, but that was his way of coping. This mask of indifference, this dreamy look I tend to sport which I recently discovered was Occlumency, became a habit when something bad or hurtful happened or when I was just thinking thoughts to myself. I guess most of the time I forget I'm even doing it since it is second nature to me now. One thing I did learn after my mother died is that it doesn't matter what we look like or how we dress, so long as we treasure the moments we have together. I'm comfortable and happy with who I am."

Luna paused a moment, wiping some tears that was forming in her eyes. Her emotions from the last few days, not to mention dwelling on her mother was catching up with her.

"I admit, when I started Hogwarts and the teasing and bullying started, it only reinforced my daydream like persona as I had to cope with something else that was difficult, such as not having many friends. However, it only stiffened my resolve to prove that I will be who I choose to be, not from someone else. The fact I may dress oddly or look different or wear my hair funny shows that I'm my own person and don't need anyone else's approval to be happy. I suppose that's why I enjoyed that Hermione and Susan wear their new hairstyles proudly. They're being who they choose to be. With my new hairstyle that now includes black streaks, now I can show even more that I will be who I choose to be. Despite outward appearances, it's who we are on the inside that really counts, not the outside. For example, I could walk around the school completely naked and it wouldn't even bother me."

Harry was taken back a bit with Luna's frankness, but found it a bit refreshing.

"Naked huh, it might bother some people." Harry leaned in smiling as he spoke as if it were an inside joke between them.

"But not me, and that's my point. Here I'll show you."

Harry was laughing before his eyes widened in a frozen astonishment when he saw Luna start to undo her tie. By the time she had kicked off her shoes and socks and gotten to the third button of her shirt did Harry realize she definitely was serious.

"Luna…wait…stop!" Harry grabbed her hands to keep her from undoing any more buttons. Harry tried to avert his eyes, but fortunately her shirt wasn't open enough for him to see anything….too revealing.

"Uhhh," Harry did some quick thinking, "Okay, you've made your point…umm…and it might be against the dress code to go walking around naked and…and you could get detention. Oh, and Ron might get jealous!"

Luna smiled at that last thought. "Oh, yes, you're probably right. Ronald would be terribly upset if you saw me naked before he did." Harry sighed in relief as Luna re-buttoned her shirt, and threw her loose tie around her neck, but didn't bother with her shoes or socks, opting to just carry them as she cast a warming charm on her feet to protect them from the cold stone floor.

"If you want, I'll get naked for you another time, we just won't tell Ronald. Besides, I do it all the time at home during the summer when I'm walking through the woods behind our house." Harry looked over and seeing the smile on Luna's face still wasn't sure if she was having another go at him, but after what he just witnessed he figured she was probably telling him the truth about her summer activities. Harry guiltily tried to get the image of a five foot-two, naked, well-endowed Luna out of his mind and steered the conversation back to where it was before.

"What about those crazy mythical animals you keep talking about?"

Luna was silent for a few moments in thought before replying.

"Harry, I heard a quote from a Muggle television show I saw while at Professor Dumbledore's cottage during the summer. Aberforth kept a Muggle television set for us to watch. Daddy also has one at his office in case there's some interesting news from the Muggle world that might impact ours. Anyway, to answer your question this character said, "It's not a lie if you believe it."

Harry really couldn't argue with that. If Luna wanted to believe in them, who's to say she was wrong.

"You see Harry, it doesn't matter to me if they exist, what only matters is that the thought that they might exist makes me happy, it makes Daddy happy since it sells issues of the Quibbler and pays for my education and supports us. Besides, can you prove they don't exist?"

"No, I suppose I can't." Harry shrugged with a newfound respect. Talking to Luna made him realize she was actually as normal and sane as the next person she just has a different way of showing her confidence in herself. When they reached the Ravenclaw common room entrance, Luna turned and embraced Harry and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Thank you for rescuing me. I thought I was going to die. While I'm not afraid to die, and admittedly part of me was looking forward to seeing my mother again I still have a life to live. My mother left me a letter in case something happened to her telling me to treasure life and make sure it was a long and fruitful one. I was afraid I was about to disappoint her." Luna stepped back and wiped the tears from her eyes again, but she was smiling.

"Oh and thanks for grabbing my wand that was outside my cell door, it would have been terribly difficult to adjust to a new one." She took the wand from behind her ear and looked at it before putting it back.

"You're welcome. Oh, by the way, your uhh, new hairstyle?" Harry questioned it in a complimentary way. Luna instinctively reached up and ran a hand through her now short pixie like hair.

"Oh yes, well, Bellatrix made all my hair come out before Voldemort went into my mind. I think the black streaks may be a remnant of the residual side effects of Voldemort being in my head. He is quite powerful you know. It's just as well, I was still thinking of giving it black streaks anyway. Now I fit in with Hermione and Susan showing school unity, Hufflepuff in my case. I quite like it."

"I do too!" Harry gently rubbed one of her short locks through his fingers before letting it go and smiling. It was all Harry could say as he watched Luna retreat into her common room. He realized he'd learned more about Luna in the last hour than he'd had in the last year and a half that he'd known her, and his admiration and respect for his friend kept growing the more he thought about their conversation.

The day before end of term found Harry at the last DA meeting of the year. Everyone was reveling in the freedom from final exams and homework, while looking forward to Christmas break. Harry had asked his friends to come early so he and Luna could tell them all about the Horcruxes and what they meant. They were shocked to say the least, but now that they knew Voldemort could be defeated, they got a renewed hope that they just might be able to actually win the war. Harry looked around at the assembled DA and was just about to call the meeting to order when the door opened to announce the arrival of two new students. All eyes turned to the door and widened for a moment in surprise and suspicion. The two Slytherin students walked tentatively forward a few steps before stopping and waiting for the room to quiet down.

"Potter, might we have a word?" Theodore Nott said while Blaise Zabini stood next to him trying not to fidget with anxiety.

They both walked over to the side of the room indicating they wished to speak privately, but Harry decided otherwise.

"We're all in this together here, so anything you have to say to me you can say to all of us." Harry said with his arms outstretched along with a bit of a smile to show that he wasn't trying to be hostile.

Every set of eyes in the room turned back to Slytherins to see what they would say.

Blaise Zabini stared at the crowd a moment. "Fair enough I suppose. Potter…Harry," She said correcting herself, "I'll get straight to the point. We want to join your little rebellion here."

All the heads in the room turned again back to Harry to see his response.

"The DA is open to all who wish to join, but why should we trust you…no offense." Harry was genuinely curious. He'd heard nothing but derision from Slytherin's ever since his first year. But then he realized that he couldn't remember any of it coming from the two in front of him and was hopeful that they were being sincere.

"You're dad's a Death Eater…I say toss them out before we regret it." Ernie McMillan yelled followed by several choruses of support.

Nott looked around nervously but then took a step forward and took out his wand. Ernie was on his feet faster than anyone with his own wand out ready to duel when to the surprise of everyone Nott dropped his wand on the ground. Zabini followed dropping her own wand before she yelled to everyone in the room.

"Fine, you want to know? The truth is we're tired of this war! We're tired of watching our families and friends being used as fodder!" Blaise's voiced dropped as she took a heavy breath.

"We're tired of always hearing what our future is from our parents…always telling us how great we'll be in Voldemort's service. Do any of you know what it's like fighting against a destiny someone else has decided for you?"

Harry was struck to the core by that statement knowing full well exactly what she was feeling. He glanced over and saw Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the 'Ministry-Eight' glancing back at him. They felt the impact of that statement as well.

"And finally," Blaise continued, "we're here because we refuse to be pawns for someone else's power trip. We've seen Death Eaters fight and perform and succeed for You-Know-Who and you know what their reward is? DEATH! Because Voldemort will kill anyone who ascends high enough to challenge him no matter whom it is! Those who are content to be his underlings are nothing more than slaves. What kind of future is that?"

Blaise looked around as her words echoed off the walls. She wiped her arm across her eyes before her tears became apparent. She looked at Nott who saw this as his cue to take over.

"If there is even a chance that Dumbledore and his Order and the Ministry can defeat Voldemort, then we want in."

Again Harry glanced around to his circle of friends to see Hermione and Ron and the rest glancing back at him again. They were the only ones in the room that knew of Harry's true destiny…of the prophecy.

"The future of our world with Voldemort leading it is much less appealing than how is it is now." Nott finished up. "Besides, after Blaise and I nearly failed our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. last year, and hearing that you lot here got the highest collective scores Hogwarts has had in years, well, let's just say we want to learn from the best." Nott concluded with a gesture toward Harry.

The room was eerily silent. Slowly all eyes turned back to Harry as he stood there taking in what was just said. Harry walked over to where Nott and Zabini had dropped their wands and pulled out his own holding it out in front of him before dropping his on the ground next to theirs and while keeping his arm extended turned it into a handshake gesture.

"Welcome to the club."

Nott and Zabini both smiled before stepping forward and shaking his hand when they all three turned around at the sound of another clatter of a wand on the ground by Susan who did the same thing. Susan gave the three of them a beaming smile as she also extended her hand. Hermione quickly followed suit until the sounds of dozens of wands dropping to the floor were heard and people moving forward to welcome their two new members

"You realize you'll have to sign a parchment giving your oath not to use what you learn here to aid Voldemort." Hermione said as she brought forth the parchment that contained everyone's names on it. The two Slytherins hesitated until they saw it was required of everyone, even Harry. Soon thereafter there were two more Slytherin names on the bottom.

"Alright then, let's get to work." Harry said out loud as everyone sorted through the pile of wands to find their own. Looking at the two new additions, Harry felt that maybe school unity wasn't so impossible after all.

Christmas break was both enjoyable and solemn at the same time. While Harry planned on enjoying the time off from school and being able to spend the holidays with his friends, reality always seemed to rear its ugly head. For starters, each of the 'Ministry-Eight' (minus Hannah who was not perceived as being in enough danger to spend the holidays away from her family) were told the day before leaving Hogwarts for the break that they will have to give their Christmas shopping list to an Order member to buy gifts due to it being too dangerous for them to go out in public. The reading of the daily news was a constant reminder to them about Voldemort's crusade, so they complained quietly. The day they arrived to Grimmauld Place from Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley brought the sad news that a couple days ago Mundungus Fletcher was found dead in a back alley with the dark mark burnt on the wall next to him.

At Grimmauld Place, as Harry was unpacking his things from his trunk, he turned around to a slight knocking on his open door where Susan stood fidgeting slightly. Harry was still enamored with her blonde-red hair and the way the light would capture it, although it had grown a little longer in the last six months. Currently, it was flowing freely over her shoulders in a deep dark red color. She and Hermione had mentioned they were thinking of trimming their hair together since Hermione's had also lengthened a tad and was starting to regain its curly wildness.

"Hey. All finished unpacking?" Harry asked as he slid his trunk under his bed signifying that he'd just finished as well.

"Yeah. Um…Harry?" Susan stammered.

Harry looked and could tell she was keen to ask him something but was afraid he'd say no. "Out with it Susan, I know you want to ask something." Harry said as he sat on his bed.

Susan sighed as she walked in with a smile as she sat down next to him. "You're right, of course. Yes, I did have a favor to ask you. I was wondering, well, all of us actually were wondering if we could sit in on your Occlumency lessons with Luna. It's an intriguing subject I've studied but never had a chance to put to application since my auntie prevented me and I think we'd all benefit from it, especially with all the things that we're trying to keep secret…

"Susan…" Harry was cut off as Susan kept going trying to get all her reasons in.

"And you know how important it is that we work together on this…and remember last year when Hermione said we're in this together…"

"Susan!"

"And last summer at your birthday gathering we all promised…"

Harry, realizing that he wouldn't get a word in edgewise until she's said her fill, slowly put his finger up to her lips in effect shushing her. Susan's eyes grew wide and the proximity of their closeness as the realization they were sitting alone together on the bed suddenly hit home to them. He felt her fingers slowly reach up and clasp his hand, lowering it slightly from her lips.

"I think it's a brilliant idea." Harry said quietly.

"Really? That's…that's wonderful Harry." Susan whispered as they both found themselves leaning closer and closer. Harry's senses were on high alert throughout his whole body. His hand, which she had clasped, was still enclosed with hers, the dark swirls in her dark green eyes, the tiny mole just on the outside of her left eye. He could feel her breath so very close to his and he worried that his pounding heart would alert the entire household. They both had just closed their eyes when they heard Neville and Ginny yell to Hermione from down the hall, their footsteps got louder.

"Hermione, did you and Susan ask Harry yet?"

"Susan already went in to ask, I had to finish shelving my books." Hermione yelled, her voice carrying throughout the floor.

Their loud voices awoke both Harry and Susan to their situation causing both of them to actually jump. Susan moved and turned so fast that funny enough she literally apparated across the room. The pop was seen and heard right as Neville and Ginny walked in the open door.

"So Harry is it okay to be there when Luna…Whoa…DID YOU JUST APPARATE!?" Ginny screamed with excitement. Neville was simply awestruck with his mouth open. It wasn't five seconds later that Hermione came running in, having heard Ginny.

"Susan apparated?" Hermione looked at Susan and then Harry. Harry thought he might have seen Hermione's eyes narrow in suspicion for a split second but couldn't be sure as it was gone as fast as it appeared.

Harry and Susan were still simply looking back and forth from each other to the growing crowd at the doorway with the footsteps steps of Luna and Ron growing louder by the second. Harry hoped his face wasn't turning red. Susan's dark shade of red hair at the moment was fortunately covering her own blushed face. If anyone did notice, Harry hoped they just assume it was from the exertion of apparating.

"Blimey, Susan, you've got show us how you did that!" Hermione said. "Quick what were you doing, thinking, and how did you twist your body."

Susan looked again at Harry and started to say "I don't remem…" before catching herself. She was about the only person where that excuse wouldn't fly. Harry quickly jumped in to her defense.

"I think it was my doing. I might have accidently scared her. I was putting my trunk under the bed and…uhh…she came in from behind me and scared me…yeah…and caused me to…umm…jump which I think scared her and made her jump and twist…it was accidental magic."

Harry stumbled his way through the excuse hoping they would buy it when Ron and Luna came in. He again thought he saw Hermione's eyes narrow again but couldn't be sure.

"Who apparated?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't want to try to go through it again as he barely remembered what he'd said the first time. The emotions of nearly kissing Susan were still going through his mind and body. And then, after seeing Hermione those feelings inexplicably turned to guilt but he didn't know why.

'Argg, I hate being a hormonal teenager.' He thought to himself as Ginny retold his poorly worded excuse to Ron and Luna.

"Susan, try it again." Neville said. Susan looked again at Harry who shrugged and extended his arm out. After trying a half dozen times, all she accomplished was getting herself dizzy, but the tension was leaving with each spin and subsequent laughter. After all of them had tried and given up, Hermione gave her the task of writing down what happened.

"If we could learn to apparate sooner than next spring when we're supposed to be taught, than all the better. It might save our lives." Hermione said.

"Hey!" Ginny said with equal excitement. "Maybe we can get someone in the Order to teach us. Then we can teach the DA. We need all the advantage we can get."

"You're absolutely right Ginny. I'll go floo McGonagall right now and ask." Hermione ran out of the room with Ginny and Neville following wanting to hear the floo conversation for themselves.

"So Harry, fancy a game of chess? I need someone I can beat." Ron said glancing at Luna who held a smirk on her face.

"Sure mate," Harry answered glad in the change of conversation from Susan's apparating. Ron headed downstairs to set up the chess set as Luna remained behind.

"Harry, I think we can start Occlumency lessons the day after Christmas. Is that okay?"

"Actually, that's when Hermione and I are accompanying Professor Dumbledore to the Ministry Archives. We don't know how long we will be." Susan cut in.

"Oh yes, that's correct. Well, whenever you return that day, there isn't a set time we have to start." Luna answered. "Actually Susan, could you review my Occlumency notes with me real quick, I want to be sure I haven't forgotten anything."

Harry watched Susan follow Luna out the hall, but saw Susan turn her head and smile at him before she disappeared.

"Well," Harry thought to himself, "I suppose that's a good sign she doesn't hate me for nearly kissing her." Harry spent the next couple hours unable to concentrate on chess, opting instead to ponder the ramifications of what just happened as Ron gleefully decimated him.

Christmas morning, Harry found himself getting up rather early. Despite all the non-Christmas's he had with the Dursley's, it was still a childhood habit to wake up early to see if this was the year that his aunt and uncle might actually give him a real present. When he started Hogwarts and did in fact receive presents, he got so excited that each year afterward getting up early that day was something he turned into a personal tradition. This year was no exception as he got up and looked out the window to see that this day looked especially cold. A storm had blown through a few days earlier and the result was snow covered yards throughout the city. It had been falling periodically off and on since.

Harry stretched and yawned while looking at the clock and saw it was still 6:30 in the morning. Silently he crept out his room pausing to listen if anyone else was up, but the only sounds he heard were the distant snores of Ron and possibly Arthur Weasley. He peered down the hall to see that Remus' bedroom door was still open waiting for him. Harry hadn't heard from him since Luna's rescue and was starting to get concerned. Dumbledore assured him that Remus would make every effort to make it for Christmas. As he crept down to the kitchen, he heard Dobby and Winky getting things ready for Hermione's request of a big Christmas breakfast. She was disappointed that she wasn't able to spend Christmas with her parents so she requested a big Christmas breakfast that was a family tradition of hers. What Hermione and the rest of the household didn't know was that Harry secretly made arrangements with Dumbledore for Hermione's parents, Luna's father, and Neville's grandmother to come spend Christmas here at Grimmauld Place. Harry couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when their family members walked in the kitchen. They all actually arrived late last night with the assistance of Tonks and Shacklebolt and were as excited as Harry was to surprise their respected families. As for other guests, those Weasley's that weren't currently in the house were told my Mrs. Weasley they were expected no later than 9 am sharp. The plan was for Harry to excuse himself under the guise of getting his Christmas gifts right before breakfast so everyone could all enjoy the meal together. Afterward they would adjourn to the dining room for gift exchanges.

Harry walked into the kitchen to a dozen different delicious smells surprised to see Hermione already up sipping a cup of hot chocolate while reading the morning paper.

"Good Morning Harry, Happy Christmas!" She said as she jumped up to give him a hug. "I just love Christmas morning, don't you? I only wish I could be with my parents, but with everything going on, they tried to understand."

Harry simply nodded in agreement, afraid he'd spoil the surprise if he continued the subject of her parents. He poured himself a cup of tea and shared the paper with Hermione as they read in silence.

Harry didn't see anything out of the ordinary in the paper. That is if you don't count hit and run Death Eater attacks that seem to occur almost daily, people that have been announced as missing or dead, Ministry assurances that everything is under control, and of course the obligatory news that Voldemort would cease and desist if Harry Potter was given up. Everyone knew that was a lie, but a few people out there actually believed it.

Hermione finally folded up the paper with a sigh of frustration. "It's only going to get worse before it gets better." She said quietly. Harry nodded in silence, his mind wandering to the prophecy and wondering if he'd live through this or if this whole thing was pointless and they should simply give Voldemort what he wants. He was snapped out of his reverie when Hermione put her hand over his and gently squeezed it.

"We'll get through this. You'll beat him Harry, I know you will." She gave him an encouraging smile, but his mood had seemed to somber over.

"Hey!" She said as she gently slapped him on the arm. "It's Christmas! Let's make sure it's a happy day, alright?"

Harry's mood perked up after this and readily agreed. Harry was about to get up, but Hermione spoke up again.

"Harry, can I ask you something? I mean, it's kind of personal, and might be none of my business and if you don't want to say…"

"Hermione, you can ask me anything you know that." Harry said cutting off her question knowing she might carry on for a bit trying to justify whatever it was she wanted of him.

"I was just wondering…" Hermione began to wring her hands a bit and Harry was curious why she was so nervous all of sudden. He'd had not seen her do that since taking the O.W.L. exams last spring. "Well…if maybe, is something going on between you and Susan? I mean, if there is its okay and everything, but I was just curious because it seemed like something happened between you two when Susan apparated." Hermione's head was facing down toward the table, but her eyes were looking all the way to the left like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Harry was taken back for a moment especially due to the almost kiss he and Susan had the night they arrived at Grimmauld a few days ago. Harry also realized that the supposed look of suspicion in Hermione's eyes that evening wasn't imagined after all.

"I…uhhh…well…I do like Susan…a lot, but I don't know…really. Look I'm terrible at this sort of thing, knowing what feelings are or if a girl likes me, you know that."

Hermione nodded for him to continue.

"The truth is I'm really not sure with Susan. Merlin, I'm really not sure I even want a girlfriend right now and risk her life only because she's with me. But at the same time if I am going to die, I might as well get in as much teenage angst as possible eh?" Harry said this last part with a grin, but noticed that Hermione's face went from a smile to a frown.

"You know I hate it when you joke about your death." She said quietly. After Harry's murmured apology, she again put her hand on Harry's.

"I've been your best friend for a long time Harry and I kind of have a good idea what your childhood was like. You know that you can talk to me about anything and I only want to see you happy, and if Susan is that person, then I'm happy for you. My daddy always told that you know you're in love when just being with that special person makes you want to be a better person yourself…makes you want to do everything you can to be worthy of them, to constantly try to improve yourself." Hermione stood up, but added one last thing. "Best friends often tend to bring out those qualities." She said as she gave him a small kiss just above his temple before leaving the kitchen. Harry looked at her retreating back getting more confused now than when he got up this morning.

"I hate it when she talks in ambiguous terms." He grumbled as he finished his tea.

By nine o'clock, the kitchen was bustling with activity. The entire Weasley clan was there (minus Percy), along with the 'Ministry-Eight' (minus Hannah) and several Order members. Just before breakfast was to begin, Harry jumped up surprising everyone by saying he forget his gifts.

"Harry, we're not doing gifts just yet." Ron started to say. "But if one of them is mine…then by all means." He said to the chuckles of everyone in the room. Harry ran up to the room where their guests were staying. They made small talk and as they approached the kitchen Harry was about to put his finger to his lips so they wouldn't be heard but since the noise in the kitchen was so loud, there was no need. Harry slipped in the kitchen while the rest waited just outside.

"Hermione, can you help me with this…it's kinda big." Harry said indicating the door.

Hermione just shook her head as she walked to the door "Honestly Harry, you have a wand you know, why you don't just use…MOM! DAD!" Her screams pierced the room when she opened the door. Everyone had been looking to see what Harry's gift was before grins grew on everyone's face seeing her enveloped in the arms of her parents. Another scream shot out as Luna jumped out of her seat and jumped into her Father's arms while Neville stood up grinning as he casually walked over to give his Gran a hug. All the women in the room gave out 'ohhh's' and 'ahh's' while dabbing their eyes and putting a hand over their heart. Mad-Eye looked around discreetly hoping nobody saw him wipe a tear out of his own eye but grumbled a 'thank you' to Hagrid who passed his tissue box to him right before loudly blowing his own nose at the happy scene. Dumbledore simply beamed.

"I can't believe you're here!" Hermione squealed wiping her eyes and laughing. "How did you get here? When did you arrive?"

"It was all Harry's idea. He said he wanted to arrange a Christmas present for you and worked out the details with Mr. Dumbledore here." Mrs. Granger said to everyone in the room. Her parents began examining Hermione's new hairstyle trying to get used to their daughter's new look. She had told them through letters what happened, but refused to send any pictures, despite her mother's repeated requests.

Luna ran over to hug Harry thanking him for such a wonderful present. Her father quickly followed thanking Harry over and over for helping to rescue his Luna before finally examining Luna's hair with its black streaks, not unlike Hermione's parents did with her. Neville gave Harry a smile along with a one handed pat on the back. Hermione purposely waited for the other two before giving Harry one of her famous tight hugs, but whispered in his ear that she'd give him a real thank you later for such a wonderful present in bringing her parents here for Christmas.

The morning was one of Harry's best Christmas memories. The gift exchange was relatively short due to the lack of stores still in operation, but a wonderful time was had by all. Harry was especially glad to hear that the twins had finished all the mirror's he'd requested for the DA last summer and even laughed a couple times at some unoriginal and rehashed shower jokes that really were getting quite old.

"We'll test these later." Harry said to his friends as lunchtime was fast approaching. Remus still hadn't arrived and was just about to ask Dumbledore when the fireplace whooshed and the man in question arrived looking like he'd just been through the fire. His clothes were smoldering with burn marks, along with a couple nasty cuts on his face and chest and his left arm was at a crooked angle. His face was turning white. Tonks whooshed in right behind him.

"There's a massive attack occurring in Hogsmeade! Death Eaters, trolls, Dementors, Inferi, the works! The aurors are being overrun."

Everyone jumped up, but paused when Remus collapsed on the ground. Mrs. Weasley ran over and did a few healing spells and checks before issuing orders to whoever would listen. His injuries were not life-threatening, but would be if they weren't attended to immediately.

"Everyone, I'm afraid our lunch will have to wait. I ask all those capable to please come to Hogsmeade to assist." Dumbledore said loudly. "Hurry and grab whatever winter gear you have. I fear the weather may be quite chilly." Everyone gathered what layers they could quickly find and were back to Dumbledore within minutes. He quickly plucked out a piece of his hair from his long beard and enlarged it before turning it into a Portkey.

"Fortunately, I remembered to wash myself this morning." Dumbledore remarked hoping to keep nerves under control.

"Ginny! I need you here to help me with Remus." Molly exclaimed.

"I vill 'elp az vell" Fleur said who was obviously there at Grimmauld accompanying Bill for the Christmas festivities. She quickly kissed Bill telling him to be careful before stepping away.

Ginny looked back and forth about to object before seeing Remus' pale face and nodded silently. It wasn't a few moments later that everyone with the exception of Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fleur, and Hermione's parents were left alone in the house.

"Let's get him upstairs and attended to. I hope we don't have any more wounded coming back, but we'll need to be prepared." Mrs. Weasley said a silent prayer that there wouldn't be.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

With a pop, Harry landed on his feet and subsequently fell backward on top of Neville. The thought of wondering if he'd ever get that landing down was quickly lost as he and a half dozen others stood up on their feet ready for battle. They were on the outskirts of Hogsmeade on the opposite side from where the trail to Hogwarts began. Fire, smoke, screams, coldness, growls, explosions…it was chaos.

"I felt we should arrive on this end of town as the Death Eaters might expect us to come from Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

It was a good thing too since the majority of the enemy was advancing toward that end of town awaiting reinforcements to arrive. A moment later, more pops of reinforcements announced the presence of more aurors, at least a dozen of them.

"Advance cautiously, let's see if we can take them by surprise. Tonks, you take..."

Mad-Eye was cut off from the sound of yells coming toward them. Apparently, their arrival wasn't as unnoticed as originally hoped. The group of Death Eaters that was heading to Hogwarts had turned around and was now running toward them in charge mode.

"So much for that, everyone take cover!" Moody yelled. Everyone ran behind trees, rocks, the corner of a destroyed building, whatever they could find.

The first to arrive on their position were a couple of trolls that were surprisingly faster than the rest. It was a fatal mistake as each troll took about fifteen different spells. The result was a disgusting explosion of body parts that flew everywhere. Unfortunately, there were three aurors, Bill and Luna who hadn't found cover yet and all ended up covered head to toe dripping in blood and troll innards. Needing to find protection, they found what they could and the battle for Hogsmeade began.

Harry took in the numbers and saw that they were outnumbered on this end, but the aurors that had been fighting on the other end near the path to Hogwarts made things nearly equal. He just hoped those aurors were smart enough to seize the chance of boxing the enemy in a crossfire, but by the looks of how scattered and injured they were it wasn't likely.

Spell after shield after curse was cast. Harry didn't get a chance to look around as he just had enough time to get a shield up after casting a spell. The Death Eaters were taking up holding positions while letting the Inferi's slow march tremble past them toward where the Order was attempting to hold their ground.

"Auror's, continue firing on the Death Eaters…Order, take out the Inferi…DA divide up between the Dementors and trolls!" Tonks yelled right before taking a shot to the shoulder and falling back with a grunt and scream of pain.

"That was my good wand arm!" Tonk's yelled as she stood up, her shoulder hanging at an odd angle. Harry surmised it was dislocated, but Tonk's aim was just as good left handed as right handed.

"Sure could use Norbert right now. He could take them all with one shot." Harry commented to Charlie who was right next to him while getting in a Reducto on a Death Eater's knee, nearly blowing his lower leg off. His screams blended into the background of mayhem.

"You do know Nobert is a girl, right?" Charlie replied before they both ducked. A spell hit the tree they were behind causing splinters to fly everywhere. Harry felt some stings to one side of his face and arm, but seemed relatively minor. It looked like Charlie got the same. Harry smiled as they continued a minor banter between them.

Spells continued to fly. Between the sizzles, pops, flashes, and bright images of Patronus's keeping the Dementors at bay, Harry knew it was going to be a long afternoon.

"HARRY! Behind You!" Harry and Charlie turned to Ron's yell just in time to see a Dementor and a troll who'd flanked in around them. Harry dove just in time to see what appeared to be a huge club being swung at his neck. Recovering quickly, Harry saw Charlie was lying on the ground in the Dementor's grasp. Harry threw a spell at the troll standing over him, but missed due to his awkward position on the ground. Fortunately, the missed spell caused the troll to pause in his attack for a moment, but then connected on a swipe at Harry's arm causing his wand to get knocked out of his hand.

Pain was all Harry felt and half wondered if he still had an arm left. He grabbed his right arm but knew instantly that it was broken, more likely shattered. He looked up again from his knees to see the troll raise his club again and Harry prepared himself to be squashed like a bug. He glanced over to see that the Dementor was slowly pulling Charlie to his lips when Harry did something he didn't expect. He jumped and tackled the Dementor knocking it off of Charlie while just missing the club that landed with a thud on the ground where Harry was a moment earlier. The coldness Harry felt just being in the Dementor's presence caused his whole body to rack with shivers as he and the Dementor rolled over one another. Harry cried out in pain as his arm felt like it was on fire and the front of his chest and left arm where he'd tackled the Dementor felt like he was suffering from extreme frost burn. He regained his senses to see the Dementor flying away from a Patronus otter, bear, a hare, and a half dozen others that went after all the remaining Dementor's causing their retreat.

Harry slowly got to his feet to see that the Inferi were nearly upon them. Despite that half of them were lying motionless on the ground there were still about forty of them left with the Death Eaters slowly advancing behind them. Harry was about to yell out that they all needed to retreat and regroup when he saw an enormous thunderball explode in the center of the Inferi. At first, Harry thought that maybe Norbert did make a surprise appearance, only to see that Dumbledore had finally had enough. Those Inferi that weren't immediately incinerated were burning on the ground, along with a few Death Eaters who had advanced too closely behind. The look on Dumbledore's face was that of power and fury and seemed to be giving off a great and terrible white glow. It was a look that would strike fear in the heart of the bravest of men.

"That," Harry thought with admiration, "is true power." He now understood why Voldemort feared Dumbledore. If Harry had looked around, he would have discovered that every single person on the battlefield had the same awe inspired look that he did. Once the remaining Death Eaters came to their senses, they immediately took cover in fear while a few more simply apparated away, no longer wanting to face any of that awesome power they witnessed. Those Death Eaters that took cover again began sporadically attacking, but with no Inferi left, the Dementors on the run, and only one troll left who was more interested in bashing an empty house looking for food, the Death Eaters were unsure how to proceed other than holding their position. Harry and the rest of his party also took cover while Dumbledore slumped down on the ground to rest.

The battle for Hogsmeade continued.

Mrs. Weasley attended to Remus by placing a cool cloth on his forehead. The worst of his wounds were healed. He'd suffered internal injuries to his ribs and left lung, but now was sleeping quietly. The full moon was coming in a couple days, resulting in his forehead being a bit warmer than usual. Ginny was sitting next to her mother sweeping her wand over Remus to see if they'd missed anything while Fleur and the Grangers were getting additional healing supplies and waiting for Madam Pomfrey to arrive. Finally Molly put the rag down and let out a long deep breath.

"He should be okay for now." Ginny said quietly putting her wand away and getting up to look out the window.

Molly nodded before silently putting her head in her hands. It wasn't a moment later that Ginny heard the quiet sobs coming from her mother.

"Mom? Mom? What's wrong?" Ginny said running over and kneeling next to her mom.

Molly Weasley looked at her daughter before enveloping her in a hug. "Oh…I'm sorry dear. It's just I don't think I can take another war. What with losing my two brothers in the first war, and now worrying sick that Arthur, or any of you might not be coming back home, and with Percy refusing to still talk to us. I don't think my heart can take this again."

"Oh, Mum…it'll be okay." Ginny tried to be consoling, but didn't think she was very convincing as she was just as worried as her mom was.

"We've already lost Sirius," Molly continued, "and Emmeline and Mundungus, not to mention some friends of Arthurs and me from the Ministry. And now having to watch my children go into battle like soldiers…risking your lives…fighting this horrible evil again." She sniffled and wiped her eyes while trying to put on a strong face for her daughter. "All I ever wanted was peace of mind, a safe community where I could happily raise my family, teach them right from wrong, and delight in my grandchildren. I'm not even sure if that'll ever happen." Molly put her hand on Ginny's cheek and stared at her for a moment before continuing. "I know I've held all of you, well mostly you and Ronald, on a tight leash, but with all that's happened I just wanted to be sure you were safe. Arthur and I knew another war was brewing with all that's gone on at Hogwarts and with Harry. But whatever happens, never doubt how much your father and I love you…love each of our children."

"I love you too mum." Ginny replied before they embraced again to laughs and cries. Ginny slowly pulled back and asked something that had been on her mind for some time, but was unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Mom, do you regret that Ron and I ever became friends with Harry?"

Molly recoiled a bit with a look of a shock on her face. "No! Of course we don't. Your father and I love Harry. We couldn't love him any more if he were our own son. He's saved yours, and Arthur's and Ron's life which is a debt I could never repay. We cast our lot with Dumbledore long before any of you were born and knew of the possible consequences. Don't you ever think we'd blame Harry for any of this, yes?" She concluded.

Ginny nodded and felt her eyes start to get a bit wet themselves before wiping them away and laughing a bit with her mother about how silly they were being, but both knew silly was the farthest thing to be accused of. They quickly gathered their composure upon hearing Fleur discuss the merits of a wizarding society versus a Muggle society to Hermione's parents as they entered the room. Both Weasley women smiled at each other one last time before gathering the potions and medicines that were brought in while attempting to mediate a minor disagreement that was about to erupt between Mr. Granger and Fleur. Madam Pomfrey followed in last simply shaking her head in silence.

Harry's arm was getting numb. The pain that racked him earlier was disappearing, but he couldn't think about that now. His aim on his left hand was much worse than his right, and he was cursing himself for not thinking of this for a DA lesson. Dumbledore could barely stand since he had emitted so much power in the spell that took out all the Inferi and a few Death Eaters. The battle wasn't going too well. Both sides were holding position, but weariness was settling in. When Harry got a chance to look around, he saw that nearly a third of the aurors had been Portkeyed back to St. Mungo's, as well as a half dozen Order and DA members back to Grimmauld which consisted of Arthur, Fred, Tonks, Neville, McGonagall, and Luna's father. Harry had been quite impressed with Neville's grandmother and learned never to underestimate anyone ever again. Harry himself had been tasked to return to Grimmauld, but flat out refused and said anyone else who tried would be cursed. Those that remained wouldn't hold out much longer as Harry saw that the Death Eaters were regrouping farther back preparing for another assault.

Taking in their own defenses, everyone was pretty scattered, but spaced out pretty evenly over fifty yards or so at the end of town which is why the Death Eaters were having so much trouble. They couldn't survive a straight on assault, and any attempt at a flank around the back was easily rebuffed. Hagrid had said he was running to get help from the forbidden forest, but hadn't returned yet. If the stalemate didn't end soon, nightfall would come and Harry did not want to have to fight under cover of darkness. However, retreating would be giving Hogsmeade to the Death Eaters as a staging point to attack Hogwarts.

"Here they come…what should we do?" Ron yelled looking back at Moody and Dumbledore.

"Stand firm!" Moody yelled. He was busy trying to assist Dumbledore in getting up, but set him back down to run back behind a snow mound for cover.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron and Luna whispering quietly before giving each other a quick passionate kiss and then shooting off spells. Harry himself wondered if this would be his final stand as well, with his real home towering on the hill above him, his home since he was eleven years old.

The Death Eaters came fast and hard. They didn't want to fight after dark either and must have decided it was now or never. The thirty of so Death Eaters threw spell after spell not giving any room for attack. A few at the front were taken down, but Harry realized this is going to be bad…real bad.

"NOW!" Moody yelled and got up and ran forward himself mimicking the Death Eater strategy. No one hesitated as they all followed suit. Harry got up and ran as well as he could, grunting through the pain cascading from the right side of his body. He heard a scream next to him, saw a couple Death Eaters go down, another grunt next to him, and then felt his own leg falter from a spell that hit just to the left causing a mixture of snow, dirt, and rocks to ricochet in his leg. He fell hard to the ground and his leg was bleeding, he could feel it. He tried to get up, stumbled, and fell again. His wand had fallen to the ground in front of him and tried to crawl to it. Looking to his right, he saw Hermione take a spell to her own leg and fall hard to the ground, but kept firing her wand anyway after trying and failing to get up. Ron was lying face down, a pool of blood growing under his shoulder. Moody had taken down nearly a third of the Death Eaters by himself before taking a couple stunners right to the chest and collapsing. Harry was seeing his friends fall as if it were in slow motion. He couldn't get up and fight, he couldn't help his friends, and for the first time since he was eleven he felt useless. Trying to crawl to his wand again, he saw Susan on her back with a Death Eater leering over her, his foot on her neck. Her face was bleeding and she was holding her hip that was growing deep red. The Death Eater had his wand pointed at her heart. Everyone fighting Death Eaters were either dead, incapacitated, or been disarmed. A couple Death Eaters saw Dumbledore on the ground farther back and yelled thinking that he was dead or defeated and many Death Eaters starting yelling out cheers of victory. The Death Eater over Susan raised his wand and cast the Dark Mark into the sky.

"Hogsmeade is ours." He yelled as the cheers grew louder.

"Where is Potter? Is he here?" A Death Eater yelled before another pointed to him. A couple more grabbed him and hauled him to his feet. Harry gritted his teeth to keep from screaming in pain. The lead Death Eater, the one standing over Susan stunned her before walking over to Harry and taking off his mask. Dolohov.

"Potter! It's been too long. I know someone who is quite anxious to see you." He sneered at Harry before rolling up his sleeve to expose the dark mark.

"Actually, where is the Granger girl?" His voice betrayed his excitement. "I think I might like to give her a special…Christmas present before the Dark Lord gets here." Dolohov licked his lips in a grotesque way that made Harry lunge for him, but the other two Death Eater's held him back while the rest of the Death Eaters mockingly laughed at him.

Hermione was roughly picked up and brought over next to Harry. Dolohov smiled as he brought his hand up and ripped off the knit cap Hermione was wearing exposing her silver green hair in a ponytail.

Dolohov roared in laughter. "It is true! Look here boys! Granger here wants to be Slytherin." More laughter rose up as Dolohov stroked her hair. Hermione jerked her head away, but Dolohov simply grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and held her close.

"Now Now, don't be upset. Give me an hour and I'll show you what a real Slytherin is capable of!" Dolohov looked around as the laughter of his comrades grew, but when he turned back to face Hermione, he only got a face full of spit and a knee in his groin. Hermione doubled in pain for her effort, using her good knee to administer her reply, causing her to buckle under her bad leg. After doubling over and telling his comrades to shut up when they laughed even louder, Dolohov turned to Hermione and put his wand to her neck.

"You'll pay for that darling…I'll make you wish my aim was on target last spring and I'd killed you then." Dolohov slowly trailed his wand down Hermione's chest and stopped at her navel before raising his foot and kicking her bad leg. She again screamed in pain causing Harry to again lunge for Dolohov, nearly getting in a punch to his face. Dolohov smiled as he placed his wand back near her stomach and it started to glow a sickly tan color when everyone started noticing faint clicking sounds. As they got louder, Harry realized they were coming from the forest to their right, and they sounded very familiar. All the Death Eaters turned to look at the forest and Dolohov issued orders to go see what that sound was. A couple Death Eaters walked to the edge of the forest as the clicking got very loud. Whatever was coming, and Harry had a feeling he knew what, was nearly upon them as Harry felt vibrations under his feet. All of a sudden the Death Eaters at the forest edge turned and started to run when dozens of spiders poured out of the forest and descended upon the Death Eaters. Their cries and screams were quickly silenced as the spiders went from one Death Eater to another, but completely ignored those from the Order. Harry didn't understand what was happening until he saw the one spider he hoped to never see again. Aragog emerged slowly and tentatively into view with none other than Hagrid riding on top of him. A huge smile broke on Harry's face when he saw that the cavalry had arrived.

Harry and Hermione saw Dolohov turn and spin and they tried to interrupt his apparating, but were unsuccessful. Only he and another Death Eater had the foresight to leave rather than stay and fight dozens of spiders. Hermione closed her eyes while the spiders commenced their lunch. It wasn't long after the spiders had done their work and Hagrid was done issuing orders that he slid off of Aragog, patting him on the side before walking over to Harry and Hermione.

"ello yu two! Looks like I got 'ere just 'en time." Hagrid looked over the scene and immediately started doing what he could to help the wounded. Harry and Hermione tried to do the same. Dumbledore, a little more recovered did what he could as well, but his spells were also limited. After everyone had gathered their wands and been sent to Grimmauld, Harry, Hermione, Hagrid and Dumbledore being the exception, Dumbledore picked up a stick to turn into a Portkey. Harry again said he would not leave until everyone else had left first. Ron and Moody were the most serious while Susan was starting to go into shock herself. Luna was the one with the least injuries, minor scratches and cuts, but naturally accompanied Ron. A Patronus message was sent to the Ministry informing them that the battle for Hogsmeade had ended and that it was safe for officials to arrive and assess the damage.

"Hagrid, your timing is impeccable." Dumbledore smiled wearily when Hagrid approached.

"Thank ya sir…sorry I wasn't here a bit sooner. If ye don' mind I think I better stay 'ere, make sure none of the spiders get's ancy fer more food. 'Sides, I think they might be useful for guardin' the town, if Aragog agrees that is, gettin' old Aragog. Only reason he agreed to my request is 'cause he won' last much longer. He's 'fraid he won't be able to get his kids more food. It's lookin' like he won't las' much past another month or two. "

"An excellent idea Hagrid, having them guard the town. And I'm sorry about Aragog, but please relay to him our extreme appreciation for his assistance." Dumbledore responded.

Hagrid nodded and walked back to the King of Spiders. Harry got a bit squeamish seeing the spiders dragging both the alive and the dead Death Eaters away into the dark forest. Maybe it was good that Ron wasn't conscious to see it. To help the Order and the ministry, however, Hagrid first made sure to get a count of how many Death Eaters died and a look at all their faces to be perused in a Pensieve before the spiders took away their dinner.

"Harry, you are looking quite pale, we should get you medical attention quickly." Dumbledore said as Harry nodded before vomiting all over Dumbledore's robes and shoes.

"Oh dear, there goes your delicious breakfast. Hmm…waffles." Dumbledore replied barely glancing at the mess that he was covered in.

"Ahh, I'm sorry…." Harry vomited again on Dumbledore and himself before Hermione put her arm around his waist and nodded for Dumbledore to send them away from the battle that would now be dubbed 'The Christmas Day Massacre.'

Harry didn't care this time that he fell to the ground arriving back home at Grimmauld Place. He didn't care that his clothes and shoes were stained with vomit. He even didn't care, for the moment, that forty-six Hogsmeade residents and seventeen aurors has perished. The only thought he had was that it was much more comfortable for him lying down than standing, which was causing Hermione to have a hard time helping Harry up, what with her own injured leg preventing her from doing much of anything besides hobbling. Fortunately, Madam Pomfrey, Molly and the Grangers were there to meet them and assist where they could. Harry simply closed his eyes and tried to keep from throwing up again while listening to Molly and Madam Pomfrey give status updates of the injured and it was fortunate she was there. Without Pomfrey, Harry overheard them saying that Ron and Moody would have died. Ron got a blast right through his shoulder and would have bled to death. Even now, he was still critical and might not make it through the night. Mad-Eye Moody took two stunners to his heart which gave him a minor heart attack, but would recover in a few days. No one else fortunately was as serious. Hobbling up the stairs, Harry and Hermione had their arms around each other with Molly on one side and Hermione's father on the other. Mrs. Granger took up the rear to steady anyone. Harry was laid gently on the bed and felt Hermione's hand in his as Madam Pomfrey gave him a sleeping drought. Very quickly, he fell in a blissful painless sleep.

Harry awoke feeling quite sore. He reached to his bed stand to retrieve his glasses and saw the morning sun peeking through the window and followed the sunlight to be resting upon the green silver glow of hair that was sitting in a chair next to him, her head resting on the side of his bed. She still held his hand in hers, but noticed that she had changed clothes and that her leg looked perfectly fine. He stretched his own leg and felt it to be a bit stiff, but quite serviceable. He raised his arm and it felt stiffer than his leg was, but seemed to be in working order. He rubbed his arm and stretched it, taking in the soreness he would have for a few more days before moving it over to Hermione and slowly stroking her hair. Hermione gently stirred and opened her eyes.

"Morning." He said as she slowly straightened up and stretched. "How's the leg?" He said indicating to her.

"Oh, it was nothing, took a couple potions and it was right as rain, you?" She inquired right back at him.

"Feels fine, everything seems to be in order. How long have I been out this time?"

"Only a couple days. It's the 27th." Hermione stood up and held her hand out to Harry helping him gently out of bed. He took it slowly but after a few minutes seemed to get around fine. Hermione kept hold of his hand to make sure.

"How's Ron?"

"It was scary close, but he'll pull through. The first night we nearly lost him. Mrs. Weasley was going mad with fright and had to be taken out of the room. Ironically it was Luna that had the cool head and was able to help Madam Pomfrey. Tonks took a slight turn for the worse too as her injury got infected, but she'll be up and around in no time."

"Can we see Ron now or is he still too precarious?"

"I think it'll be okay." Still holding his hand, she led them down to Ron's room where they found Luna and her father talking quietly next to a sleeping Ron.

"Hello Harry. I'm glad your well." Luna looked like as if she hadn't slept for days, and it was probably true. She still wore the same troll bloodied clothes from the battle and her appearance was that of ragged exhaustion. After Luna's father excused himself saying he'd get Luna some breakfast, he quietly closed the door.

"He should be fully healed within a day or so." Luna said quietly.

Ron looked quite peaceful sleeping. He had his arm in a sling with a large bandage covering his shoulder. Harry and Hermione sat down on the opposite side of the bed and talked quietly until Luna's father returned with a breakfast trey, chief among the topics of discussion was Mrs. Weasley screaming bloody murder and Fleur fainting upon seeing Luna and Bill covered head to toe in troll blood when they returned. Finally, deciding they'd needed to get ready for the day, Harry and Hermione left the room to Luna's observant smile, neither one of them consciously realizing that they were still holding hands.

Stopping at Harry's door, Hermione had a look that Harry recognized as something else happened.

"Harry, during the battle, the Ministry was broken into by Bellatrix, and a few other higher-end Death Eaters, which explains why they weren't at Hogsmeade. Fortunately, they failed to get the prophecy or to free Pettigrew. Though it appears the purpose of the attack was to not only capture Hogsmeade but also to sneak into the Department of Ministries."

Harry remembered that none of his friends still hadn't heard the prophecy in its entirety, but decided that'll be rectified today and told her as much.

"It doesn't matter whether he succeeds in finding another copy of the prophecy or not, I don't think there's any more to the prophecy than what he already knows. When we next see Dumbledore today, I'll have him show it to all of us." Harry replied.

"He's coming by in an hour to still take Susan and me to the Ministry archives. It might be good we're going today, less chance of interruption, as a lot of officials are still helping out with Hogsmeade." Hermione looked into Harry's eyes for a moment before putting her head on his shoulder in a gentle embrace.

"I'm glad you're okay Harry. I don't know what I would do without you." She said softly into his ear before quickly retreating to her room to get ready for her excursion.

Whooshing out of the fireplace, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Susan made their way down to the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore was dispensing some last minute advice while they waited for Archives Director Andrews to meet them.

"While we are a little late, we should still have ample time to peruse the book. However, since I am required to take an unbreakable vow, I do not know how it will affect me. I am counting on both you."

Dumbledore's cane clacked as they made their way from the lift down the barren corridor to the outside the Department of Mysteries door. Hermione had a sense of déjà-vu as she looked at the black door where she'd been last spring, but this was different. There was no danger here now, but rather she and Susan had a look of eager anticipation. This was a once in a lifetime experience and were whispering to each profusely since they arrived. After a few minutes, the door opened and the director appeared. He was younger than what Hermione and Susan were expecting, but still judged him to be around middle-age as the shades of gray hair was just starting to appear in his hair and goatee. He gave them a warm smile and kindly greeted each of them.

"Miss Bones? I haven't seen you in quite some time. Please accept my greatest condolences for your aunt. She was a good friend, much more amiable to work with then…others. I always hated the color pink." He mumbled as Susan thanked him for his kind words.

"And you must be Miss Granger? I've heard a lot about you. You're name has come up many times during staff meetings and student reviews of potential employees."

An exited look overtook Hermione. "Really? I'm being considered for an Unspeakable?"

"Well, I'm not saying it's a certainty or anything, just that we've been monitoring your…potential, as we do many Hogwarts students. Congratulations on your OWL's, quite impressive."

"Thank you sir. I'm honored that you would deem me qualified to work here."

"Oh…I believe you this won't be your last trip to our humble little department." He gave her a wink before turning to Dumbledore while the two witches turned to each other and began talking excitedly.

"Albus…good to see you old man, it's been far too long!" Andrews exclaimed as they shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

After a minute or two of small talk, Andrews took out his wand and made all three of them take the unbreakable vow. Dumbledore was right in his assessment. It was a powerful spell and even Hermione and Susan felt a bit faint from its effects for a moment. Dumbledore had to sit down on the lone couch in the hallway for a moment before asking Hermione and Susan to assist him.

The director opened the door and led them to the center of the circular room surrounded by twelve doors. Hermione again had memories rush to her and subconsciously put her hand to her chest where there was still a faint scar.

"Door close." Andrews spoke aloud to nobody in particular and the door from the hallway closed by itself while blue candles flared up to give them light. Hermione smiled to herself when she looked around and saw very faint burn marks on a couple of the doors in the shape of a giant X before the doors started spinning.

"Office." Andrews said again out loud. The room slowly stopped and a door behind them to their right opened. Andrews motioned for them to follow as they went through the door and saw a hallway with a half dozen doors on the left side with some pictures on the right side wall.

"Mine is at the end of the hall." Andrews said as he slowly escorted Dumbledore down the hall with the other two slowly trailing behind. Hermione slowly walked past the office doors seeing there were no names on them before turning her head to look at the pictures when she stopped and gasped. Susan stopped with her, a questioning look on her face. Hermione eyes got wide as she walked up to the picture of a lovely red headed young woman with the name _Lily Potter_ inscribed underneath.

Susan looked confused for a moment until she read the name and put her hand to her mouth.

They stared before hearing the director's voice from behind them.

"Such a tragedy. She was such a promising Unspeakable, extremely gifted she was. Lily was on the verge of solving the two-wand mystery when she was forced to go into hiding with her husband and young baby Harry. She told me she'd keep working on it from home, but all her work and her formulas were destroyed on that fateful Halloween night. None of us have been able to replicate her experiments since.

The director gave a sigh. "I do miss her, even now."

He and Dumbledore turned back down the hallway reminiscing about the Potter's. Hermione and Susan paused a moment more to look at the picture.

"Do you think he misses her, or her work?" Hermione whispered looking at the director with a renewed sense of skepticism.

"Don't know. I never really heard much about him from my auntie. She wasn't really allowed to talk much of the Unspeakables."

"Does Harry know his mother worked here? Susan asked as they slowly resumed their walk down the hallway.

"I don't think so." Hermione shook her head. She wondered if the two wands Harry received from Dudley last summer had anything to do with the Director's comments on Lily working on the second wand issue. She'd definitely have to talk to Harry about it.

At the end of the hall, they came to the director's office and walked in. It was very spacious with papers all over the place. There were two bookshelves covering the entirety of the side wall.

"All right," The director said after closing the door, "We all know why you are here. I cannot stress enough the importance of secrecy of what you are about to see. The knowledge that the 'Chronicles of Merlin' exists must not leave this office. Do I Make Myself Clear?" The director finished his statement clearly and loudly while looking at Susan and Hermione. They resisted the urge to look guilty signifying that the knowledge was alive and well back at Grimmauld, but understood nonetheless. They both nodded before the Director let out a sigh of relief and removed his wand before turning to the bookshelf. Susan and Hermione watched closely as he selected an obscure book in the middle of the shelf. The entire bookshelf shuddered before opening like a door to reveal a brick wall behind it, not dissimilar to the one in Diagon Alley. The director gave his wand a peculiar and complicated wave before tapping out an even more complicated pattern on the bricks. Hermione admittedly lost track of the pattern after the first few seconds, but Susan stood staring unblinkingly until he finished. Finally, the bricks started opening up to reveal a small staircase that spiraled its way underneath the office.

Susan gave Hermione a smirk before turning back to the voice of the director.

"Follow me." He said as the three visitors went down the stairs to see a simple stone room containing a large wooden table with many papers and books on it. Next to the table on a bookstand laid a thick, old, leather bound worn out book. Hermione thought it looked rather unassuming.

As the three started to walk toward it, the director put up his hands.

"Uhhh Uhhh." He said to Susan and Hermione. "I'm sorry, but you may not be near the book, you may only come as far as this side of the table. No excuses. I will be sitting on this end near the book to make sure nothing is…compromised. We can't be too sure in times like these, surely you understand." The director drew a golden line along the floor and over the wooden table some ten feet away from the bookstand.

"Then why did we take the unbreakable vow?" Susan asked.

"Can't be too careful, never know what you might see or hear." The director replied. "Surely you understand, don't you Dumbledore?"

Susan gave an alarming look to Dumbledore who simply stated "Of course."

The director conjured a chair and sat down next to the book with his arms folded. Dumbledore picked up the Chronicles and set it next to him on his side of the wooden bench, but the director was a stickler for the rules. Whenever Dumbledore required assistance, the director would first put the book back on the bookstand before Susan or Hermione were allowed near him. Dumbledore did what he could by himself, but after four hours of painstakingly going through only a few pages and attempting to translate them, he realized that he'd get nowhere. He'd have to think of another way. Slowly he got up and stated he was finished and thanked the director for the courtesy of his request.

"You're welcome Albus. I had to pull a few strings with the Minister to let this happen, but I'm afraid if you need this again, you'll have to go through the proper channels from now on."

"I understand." Dumbledore nodded before turning to leave.

The group slowly made their way back out from where they'd come and after a short time, Dumbledore, Susan and Hermione found themselves back at Grimmauld.

"Well, that was a wash." A frustrated Hermione said as she cleaned the soot off of herself.

"Indeed it was. I am sorry you two, I didn't think he'd be so strict as to prevent you from even looking. I'd assumed that since you don't know the language of the book or how to translate, that he would simply not concern himself very much." Dumbledore quickly conjured a handkerchief before violently coughing into it. Hermione patted him on the back until he slowly stood up straight.

"Thank you Miss Granger. I'm afraid that I may be coming down with something." He coughed again before conjuring a glass of water which seemed to help. At that moment Harry and Ron, who was feeling better from his injuries, ran in along with Neville and Luna, giving Dumbledore time to hide the blood he had coughed into his handkerchief.

"Well, did you get it?" Ron asked looking from Dumbledore to the girls.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Weasley. It seems the director was a bit stingy in his rules. The girls were not allowed anywhere near the book."

Harry put his hand to his eyes, rubbing them under his glasses. "What do we do now? We need to know how to destroy them!" Harry's tone was quite harsh and accusatory. Everyone was looking at him when to everyone's surprise he punched his fist against the wall. There was a sickening crunch followed by a grimace on Harry's face before he cradled his hand.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted running over to him, but Harry harshly shrugged her off and left the room. Hermione started to go after him, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him be, Hermione." Ron said quietly. Ron could feel Hermione's urge to ignore him but was actually a bit surprised when she listened to him by staying put. Not long later, they heard the sound of his door slamming shut. Hermione stood there unsure of what of what to do while Susan had her head down. The rest turned to Dumbledore for an explanation.

"I believe the pressures of the war and his responsibilities are getting to him. Perhaps we should leave him alone for a bit. Meanwhile I am quite famished. Would it be impolite to invite myself for lunch? I could reimburse Harry if it's an inconvenience or find a nice little pub nearby."

"I'm sure it will be fine sir." Ron's echoed reply was heard as he'd already made his way down to the kitchen. Everyone else just shook their heads and followed him.

Harry sat in his room brooding. He felt guilty about his outburst, not to mention rudely shrugging Hermione off when she was only trying to help. He was just so frustrated. He had no idea how he was going to actually win this battle. He was slowly coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't likely survive at all, not with this Horcrux inside of him. Of course he would do all he could to win, but he was beginning to lose hope. He was eventually disturbed from his musings by a light knock on his door.

"Harry? May I come in?"

"The door's open Ron."

Harry saw Ron come levitating a plate of fish and chips and a bottle of butterbeer with his wand in his one good hand, his other arm still in a sling.

"We're just finishing up lunch and I thought you might be hungry." Ron let the plate and butterbeer hover in front of Harry who had an astonished look on his face.

"You're giving me…food? Are you feeling alright mate?" Harry asked with a smile. Ron simply shrugged saying he'd been eating all day, although he admitted to stealing a couple of chips on the way up.

"Thanks Ron." Harry took the food with his good hand and slowly picked at it while Ron took a seat at the desk.

"I know you're upset Harry, but Dumbledore will figure out what to do."

"I just don't know how we are going to destroy those things. I guess now that I know what's inside me I want it out as soon as possible." Harry continued playing with his food not looking up at Ron.

"You make it sound like you're pregnant." Ron said laughing. Harry couldn't help but smile at his choice of words.

"I just hope getting it out of me doesn't require the natural way." Harry replied as they both laughed. Harry however reiterated to Ron that having a piece of a dark lord's soul inside you isn't very entertaining and they still didn't know how to destroy them without first getting back to the Ministry archives.

"Maybe we should focus on finding them first mate." Ron suggested. "Dumbledore said that he wants all of us to view the Pensieve of Luna's memory of the Horcruxes she saw. See if any of us can gleam any clues of where they might be hidden. He ran to his office at Hogwarts to get his Pensieve and to pick up Hannah so she can see them as well."

Harry gave a big sigh, but inwardly couldn't argue with Ron on that point. Finding them should be a bigger priority at the moment. He nodded before voicing his other thought.

"So how did you get picked to come up here to get me?"

"Well, as soon as Hermione began rambling about homework, it wasn't a difficult decision." Ron said to Harry's soft chuckle. They continued their own small talk for a while until they heard Ginny yell from downstairs that Dumbledore was back and to hurry up.

"Oh Harry, you might think about apologizing to Hermione, Susan, and Dumbledore. It's not their fault you know, about not getting the information. Hermione and Susan seemed pretty down at lunch, like they failed you or something." Ron gave Harry a hopeful look.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I was a bit out of line." Harry stopped at the door and looked at Ron. "When did you get so mature and intuitive?"

"Oi, keep it down. I have a reputation to uphold." Ron smugly replied before they headed down to join the rest.

After greeting Hannah, Harry apologized to Hermione and Susan before imploring Hermione to fix his hand. It looked like Harry had broken a knuckle or two but it was a simple enough fix that Hermione made it as good as new. Harry also noticed that the wall had been fixed. Dumbledore sat in the dining room with the Pensieve on the coffee table patiently waiting for the rest to join him. Once they did so, Dumbledore took out his wand.

"This is the full prophecy that I am about to show you. I strongly urge all of you to try to keep it to yourselves."

"Sir, shouldn't the Order be here to see this, or at least see Luna's memories?" Ginny asked.

"Well, seeing as I don't have a copy of Luna's memories yet, I figured it might be best for us to see them first. Then I can show the Order Luna's memories at our next meeting. As for the prophecy, since you already know its basics, it's pointless not to share the rest of it with you in its entirety. I still do not wish for the Order to know of it. They might put unnecessary pressure upon Harry. Besides, since we may indeed have a traitor in our midst, I'd rather give out more information that is necessary."

Everyone understood and watched intently as the ghostly image of Professor Trelawney rose out of the Pensieve and gave utterance to the prophecy:

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…__'_

Everyone sat there motionless for a few minutes pondering what they'd just heard. Finally, Luna broke the silence.

"What is the power that Voldemort doesn't know about?"

"I can only speculate, but I believe it has to do with love. As to what kind, I do not know. It may be referring to his mother's love that protected him as an infant. It may refer to something more romantic in nature or perhaps just love in general found among family and friends. The mystery of love is something not even the Unspeakable's have deciphered completely."

"Sir, wasn't that…Professor Trelawney?" At Dumbledore's verification, Hermione stood up rambling again.

"I can't believe that fraud actually has a credible prophecy. It's unreal…"

"Miss Granger, I admit I was the first to misjudge her, however, even if she doesn't realize her gift, perhaps this is a lesson of…shall we say judging a book by its cover…hmmm." Dumbledore said, interrupting her. At Hermione's reluctant agreement, she sat back down still shaking her head as Dumbledore showed Luna how to extract a memory. Once she did so, Luna sat down while the others went into the memory to watch, she not wishing to go through the experience again, saying that once was enough and wanted to examine her hair to make sure the black streaks she was now sporting didn't have any gilfers. To Luna's disappointment, nobody bothered to ask her what they were.

As they all tumbled into the memory, Harry recognized the dungeon from which Luna had been rescued. Luna was on the ground looking nearly dead after Bellatrix had tortured her. Harry was glad the memory started afterward, not wanting to see all of what Luna went through. Very soon Voldemort arrived and began to search through her mind. A view screen of sorts appeared above Luna showing what she was seeing in her mind.

_Luna was a four year old in the woods…_

_She was helping her mother, and seeing her father ridiculed…_

When they got near the point where the cauldron her mother was working at exploded, the memory instantly cut off. Harry surmised this was when she died. After a short moment, they saw the memories appear again, this time Harry recognized a young Tom Riddle being bullied at the orphanage. Harry cringed a bit seeing that, almost feeling sorry for him. Before he could dwell on that thought, there was teenage Tom Riddle with Dumbledore's copy of the 'Chronicles of Merlin' studying it in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry wondered if it was still down there and made a mental note to check. Before he could dwell on that, the group heard the word Horcrux whispered in Tom's voice and then the image of a silver locket emerged. Harry was surprised to hear both Ginny and Hermione gasp while Ron blurted out 'hang on' before Harry recognized it for himself.

It was the same locket they'd tried to open the summer before fifth year. Harry was about to say something similar to Ron when the image of the locket was replaced by a golden cup with the letter 'H' inscribed on one side and a badger on the other. Harry recognized it as the same one Voldemort was holding from his dream vision last summer, so he wasn't surprised at seeing it, but he was surprised when he heard Susan and Hannah gasp in surprise. Again, before he could react, the image of Voldemort's snake Nagini appeared briefly before the screen cut off and the furious voice of Voldemort assaulted their ears. They saw that Voldemort was just about to kill Luna when they heard the booms and felt the ground shake. Voldemort left at the cries of the shields being breached leaving them alone with Luna before the memory faded to black and they all found themselves back in the ground floor dining room where they had gathered.

"Ahh, I believe we arrived for our rescue attempt in the nick of time." Dumbledore said. "But it appears, if my ears have not yet failed me, that the cup and the locket were recognized. He turned to Hannah and Susan.

Hannah still had her hand to her mouth in shock and was shaking her head. Susan was whispering to her that she had to tell them. Finally Hannah slowly uncovered her mouth and fiddled with her hands before sitting down.

"That cup is the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff. One side has an 'H' on it while the other side has the image of a badger." Hannah was still fiddling with her fingers.

"You mean it's THE Cup! Hufflepuff's Cup that's been lost for centuries! Impossible!"

"HUFFLEPUFF'S CUP!"

"How do you know it is Hufflepuff's Cup? It's been lost for ages!"

Ron, Ginny and Hermione asked at the same time.

Susan, who was sitting next to Hannah, put her hand up in an effort to let Hannah talk. Harry was confused why the cup was deemed so important.

"I know that it's Hufflepuff's cup because it's been hidden in our family vault for generations." Hannah said quietly. "It's been passed down from mother to daughter since the days of the founders. I know this because…because I'm a direct descendent of Helga Hufflepuff on my mother's side."

Everyone was stunned into silence. Even Dumbledore had a look of astonishment on his face. Apparently, even Hannah had secrets that she had to keep to herself.

"You can't tell anyone! Promise me! If anyone knew we had the cup, especially Death Eaters, we be targeted, killed, blackmailed, anything for them to get their hands on it! It's priceless and some would pay millions for it. Please! I've kept your secrets, you have to keep mine!" Hannah was nearly in tears as Susan gently padded her on the back.

"I think we can all agree on the importance of silence on this subject." Dumbledore said as all around everyone agreed to not speak a word of this to anyone.

"The question is," Susan asked, "How did Voldemort acquire it? And is the one in your family vault the real one or a fake."

Hannah shook her head. "There's no way he could have known we had it. Let alone steal it. It's only shown to the women in our family when they start Hogwarts. My dad being a Muggleborn doesn't even know it exists. None of the men in our family know."

"May I suggest Miss Abbott that your mother join us to talk about this new set of circumstances?" Dumbledore asked. Hannah nodded and, along with Susan who was secret keeper, quickly went to the fireplace and flooed her mother to come quickly. When Hannah stated her mother would arrive in about half an hour, Dumbledore brought everyone's attention to the other Horcrux seen in the memory.

Immediately, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron all raced up the stairs to the first floor drawing room where they had cleaned out the cabinets. Harry remembered the locket, which no one could open. He couldn't believe they were sitting on it the whole time, but when they opened the cabinet and found it empty, Harry's heart sunk.

"That's right we got rid of all that stuff." Ginny replied sadly. "I forgot."

"Wait." Hermione said, "Wasn't Kreacher nicking a bunch of items when we weren't looking."

"Yeah, maybe he kept it in his pantry area in the kitchen." Ron exclaimed as they comically all ran back down the stairs and into the kitchen and over to the pantry only to see that it was squeaky clean, minus the portrait of Sirius' mother lying face down. No one would suspect that a house elf had ever lived there.

"Dobby must have cleaned it out." Hermione said, speaking everyone's thoughts.

"Dobby!" Harry said to himself before the elf in question appeared.

"Does Master Harry need Dobby!" Dobby was bouncing on his feet while excitement radiated on his face.

"Yeah…Dobby, do you remember finding a silver locket when cleaning out Kreacher's pantry?"

Dobby's face lowed to a disappointed frown.

"No, Dobby found other dark items, but not a locket. Does Master Harry want me to find a locket for you?"

"Dobby could you look around the house to see if there is a silver locket hidden somewhere, with the letter 'S' on it?" Ron asked.

Dobby looked to Harry who nodded and Dobby disappeared in a pop. After about fifteen seconds when they were about to head back up thinking Dobby would be a while, he popped back in. Sadness etched on his face.

"I'm sorry. Dobby and Winky looked everywhere in the house and there is no locket to be found here." Dobby started to head toward the table muttering 'Bad Dobby' before Harry reminded him that punishing himself was not allowed. Dobby smiled and went back to work muttering something about breaking old habits.

"What happened with the items that were thrown out? Do we know where they were taken?" Harry asked as they all walked back into the dining room to the confused looks of Neville, Luna, Susan, Hannah, and Dumbledore.

"I think I remember Dad saying something about taking them to the Ministry." Ginny replied. "I'll go ask him."

Ginny went to the fireplace and flooed her head through to the Burrow.

"Why did you parents go back to the Burrow?" Harry asked Ron while waiting for Ginny.

"They were supposed to meet Percy there this afternoon, see if they could resolve their differences." Ron replied. "Bill and Charlie are with them."

After hearing a semblance of a conversation at the fireplace, Ginny got back up from her hands and knees.

"Dad says he took the items to the Ministry for study, destruction, or auction. He doesn't remember if a locket was there, but says the Ministry has records of donation items and where they were sent…in case an item was donated by mistake. He'll try to check for us when he gets a chance."

After explaining to everyone about their sudden race up stairs and back downstairs, they all waited for Hannah's mother to arrive.

Harry overhead Ginny whisper to Ron that Percy never showed up and their mother was inconsolable. Arthur, Bill and Charlie were furious, but they'd all return to Grimmauld sometime this evening. Not long afterward, the green swoosh of the fireplace brought a woman baring a striking resemblance to Hannah. Seeing everyone gathered around, she immediately got worried.

"Has something happened? Are we in danger Professor?" She addressed Dumbledore who calmed her fears but asked her to please sit down. Seeing the looks on everyone's face, as well as Susan comforting a teary-eyed Hannah, Mrs. Abbott came to the only conclusion she, as a protective mother, could think of, albeit the wrong one. Taking out her wand, she turned it on the three boys in the room.

"Alright, which one of you got my daughter pregnant?" Her angry tone was quite scary, but Hannah jumped up in shock.

"MOTHER!"

"Hannah, you either tell me who the father is now or I'll curse all three of them and be done with it. My own mother taught me an excellent castration hex."

Harry, Neville, and Ron all stumbled backwards over each other trying to get to the door, which Hannah's mother had sealed before Hannah came to their rescue. Luna for her part burst out laughing, thereby causing Hermione and Ginny to join in after seeing the looks on the faces of Harry, Ron, and Neville.

"I'm not PREGNANT!" she yelled, finally getting her mother's attention.

"What…then…what's going on?"

"If you'd let me explain I'll tell you. I can't believe you'd think of me like that! And you three, it's not funny, stop laughing!" Hannah exclaimed inviting her mother to sit down, much to the great relief of the three teenage boys in the room, not to mention Hannah's mother. The only good thing to come from this misunderstanding was that the tension in the room was lifted a bit. However it did not last long.

"Ridiculous! Impossible! There's absolutely no way he could have gotten into our highly sealed vault and stolen the cup. I check on it every time I go to our family vault, and it was there only a couple weeks ago when I was finishing my Christmas shopping."

"What if it's a replica?" Ginny asked.

"It's not a fake! I would know." She replied sternly.

"That may be true but…we need to look at it for ourselves." Harry said trying to not explain the need that if it was the real one it would need to be destroyed. Something Harry figured Mrs. Abbot would not be very keen on.

She shook her head. "Absolutely Not! No male has ever laid eyes on it in a thousand years, and I'm not going to start now. Not even for The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Mother…" Hannah began but was cut off.

"Hannah, I said NO! This conversation is over. And I'll ask all of you to pretend this conversation never happened. It's bad enough that Hannah accidentally let slip our genealogy. I have half a mind to obliviate all of you this instant, but out of consideration for Dumbledore I'll refrain...for now. But if I hear one word of this gets out…well…let's hope for your sake it doesn't. Good day to you all. Hannah, I expect you home shortly."

Mrs. Abbott abruptly left through the fireplace and the room was silent again.

"Now what to do we do?" Ron asked.

"Simple…I take you there myself to verify whether it's the real one or not." Hannah said.

"But your mother said…" Hermione began before Hannah waved her off.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, there are family 'rumors' that more than one of my ancestors did show the cup to a boy or two during their…impressionable teenage years." Hannah exclaimed. "I think my grandmother alluded to it in her diary when she was at Hogwarts."

Looking around, Ginny was about to say something. Worry was etched all over her face, but nobody noticed as Harry spoke up first.

"When can you take us?" Harry asked.

"Well, I guess the next time we get a chance to go to Diagon Alley. We'll have to play it by ear, find a time after school starts when my mother won't suspect that I'm doing just what I'm proposing."

Seeing her opening, Ginny finally spoke her mind.

"You said your grandmother wrote in her diary that she showed the cup to a boy?"

"Well, she didn't say that exactly, but the insinuation is there." Hannah responded.

"When was she at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, catching on to what Ginny was implying.

"Well…let me see. She was born in the late 1920's, so it would have been right around the late thirties and early forties. Why do you ask?"

A light bulb went on in Harry's head and turned to Dumbledore.

"Sir…was she there with Tom Riddle?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought. "It is possible. I cannot recall each student that attended Hogwarts over the years, but a quick look through our records will give us the answer."

"My grandmother mentioned a boy named Tom. It was to him she was alluding to maybe showing the cup. She seemed quite enamored with him before he broke her heart."

Everyone in the room got a worried look and turned to Dumbledore.

"I suppose I better go back to Hogwarts and check on those records as soon as possible. What was your grandmother's maiden name?"

"Renee Ann…Parkinson." Hannah finished with a sigh.

Everyone turned to look at Hannah surprised.

"Yes," Hannah admitted, "Pansy is my second cousin, though neither one of us wants to admit it. Let's keep it that way, okay?"

They all agreed not to say anything.

Shortly after Dumbledore left, Hannah slowly got up. "I better go home. My mother is incensed with me so lingering here might make it worse. I'll see you all on the train to back to Hogwarts, hopefully."

After they all said their goodbyes and Dumbledore had made his leave, Harry felt they made progress today on finding the Horcruxes without his even needing to leave the house. Looking at his healed knuckles, he thought with any luck, perhaps maybe he'd get through this thing after all.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The day before their return to Hogwarts found Harry and Susan meeting up with Bill regarding their finances. Bill had told Ginny, when she flooed her father questioning about the locket, to pass on the message to them that he could arrive this day to go over their finances. He'd had a lot of time at Gringotts to look through their portfolios and was quite impressed with each of their holdings. Although Bill was never the sort to desire money or power, he still recognized the value of a galleon.

"Susan…here is a list of all your assets." Bill handed a stack of parchments over to her, which Susan looked at before smiling.

"Alphabetical order?" She asked.

"Well, I did say I had a lot of free time." He replied before turning to answer a question from Harry.

Susan read over her list, surprised at what her Aunt had kept over the years. Some items were quite valuable, but others items, while worthless, did have sentimental value. Near the bottom she came across something that caught her attention. It was simply titled 'Unknown memory vials.'

"Bill, what are these?" She said pointing to it.

"Not sure exactly. I found them hidden under a drape that had fallen off the wall in your vault. It was a simple wooden box that I couldn't open. A note attached to it said they are memories. I assume it's from someone in your family, but I couldn't locate a name."

Susan was intrigued at that. Maybe her aunt had left her memories of her family before the war. Or perhaps her parents had left memories of their lives for posterity. That'd be one of the first things she'd check out when she got a chance. Overall, her inheritance wasn't enormous, but sizeable enough to keep her living comfortably for many years without working. Harry on the other hand was shocked at what he'd seen. Taking a quick glance at the parchments he held in front of him, Susan was quite surprised as well, having had no idea the Potter estate was that vast. But it made sense after Bill said it also included the Black estate which held the majority of the fortune. Needless to say, Harry's grandchildren could retire right now and never have to work a day in their lives, the total of the inheritance amount ending somewhere in the tens of millions.

After a couple hours of answering questions and Bill giving them a run through of financial responsibility and money management, he told them he had to get back to Gringotts, but would be happy to answer any more questions and to just send him an owl. The Weasleys were on hand to say goodbye to Bill and to wish him congratulations as he announced, when he and Fleur arrived for Christmas, that they were officially engaged and their preliminary plan was to have the wedding sometime next summer. Naturally, Mrs. Weasley was overly excited and whipped out her wedding plans that she had made years ago when Bill started Hogwarts.

"I was afraid this would never see the light of day." She happily exclaimed as she poured over her ideas while crossing some things out and writing other things in. Ginny said later it was the happiest she had seen her mom in a long time.

Harry and Susan both spent another hour looking through everything Bill had left them trying to sort things out before Luna popped her head in to say she was ready for their first Occlumency lesson.

Harry and Luna both sat cross-legged on the floor facing each other. The others were sitting along the sides waiting impatiently.

"Just so you know Harry, while I may be capable at Occlumency, I've never really tried Legilimency, and so it may be trial and error for the time being. Dumbledore went over the basics with me, but don't expect me to be an established proficient."

Harry nodded in understanding. Luna then gave a couple pointers in how Harry could clear his mind before Luna raised her wand to begin.

Luna was just about to recite the spell when a shadow appeared in the doorway. Everyone turned their head to see Severus Snape standing in the doorway, a curious look on his face.

"What have we here? Miss Lovegood, lower your wand immediately. Tell me, what spell were you about to perform on Potter?"

"I was about to start to teach him Occlumency Professor." Luna said unblinkingly at Snape. Luna was the only student that was ever seen to make Snape blink first, unfortunately, this wasn't that time.

"Occlumency? That is a restricted practice to Hogwarts students requiring adult supervision. Since I didn't actually witness you performing the spell, this will serve as a warning, but rest assured…if I catch wind of this…detention will be served…upon all of you for participating!" Snape finished his last sentence looking at each of them.

Several voices shouted in protest at once, but the loud "Silence!" of Snape's voice rising above theirs put an end to it quickly.

"But sir," Hermione stood up in protest, "We were given permission by Professor Dumbledore."

"Perhaps so, but since he failed to inform me about it, and as I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, it falls under my area of expertise."

"Well, let's go to the Order meeting starting in the kitchen and ask him." Harry and Ginny said, backing up Hermione and starting to walk out the door.

"That will not be possible. Professor Dumbledore is ill and will not be at the meeting today. Therefore, my word…stands!"

"Why can't we just floo and ask him?" Hermione responded back in a severely curt manner as Snape was about to turn and leave.

Snape slowly turned around. "Miss Granger, if Professor Dumbledore were well enough he would be here…as it is…he is currently being escorted by Madam Pomfrey to St. Mungo's for a second opinion on his health. Now if you speak to me like that again it will be detention!"

Ron was gently tugging on Hermione's arm trying to tell her to let it go for now, but Hermione was too wound up and couldn't stop herself.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a pompous…" Ron quickly covered her mouth before Hermione threw him off her, but it was too late. Snape quickly strode up to Hermione with a face full of anger.

"For you sake…you had better be grateful Mr. Weasley kept you from finishing that sentence, but he will not prevent you from the detention you'll be serving." Snape and Hermione stared each other down for another five full seconds before Snape abruptly turned and left to go to the Order meeting being held in the kitchen.

Hermione kept staring at the door before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"What got into you Hermione?" Susan asked. "You know better than to talk back to him."

"I'm just getting tired of him interfering with us. We can't duel in DA because he doesn't have the time to supervise, yet he gets away with dueling with students, despite it being against the rules, and now he won't let us practice Occlumency despite Dumbledore instructing Luna to do so."

Harry sidled up to Hermione and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Once we get back to school, Dumbledore will keep him off our backs."

"Why are you so calm about this?" Hermione said quietly.

"I was wondering why you aren't? Talking back to Snape? It's not like you."

The corners of Hermione's mouth curled up a bit. "I guess we're both a bad influence on each other."

"I suppose," Harry smiled back, "but to answer your question, let's just say…well, I'm used to it by now. Anyway, just let it go okay? We'll do what we've always done. Go behind his back and hide it until we get detention or until Dumbledore backs us up.

"Easy for you to say, I've already got detention." Hermione quipped.

Sitting in his chair, he began to once again become impatient. His long bony fingers tapped against the pine wood pondering on recent events. If the idea that the girl saw a part of his plans wasn't infuriating enough, she also was rescued and took those plans back to Dumbledore, Potter, and the rest. Fortunately she didn't see enough to ruin everything. Even if Dumbledore knows about a couple Horcruxes, they are still safely hidden. Voldemort stood up and started pacing again. Second on his list of infuriating items was the unknown traitor. He still hadn't found who it was or how they were gathering the information. Voldemort even tried feeding false information, and while the traitor took the bait, it still failed to provide him with who it was or how it was being acquired. His Legilimency wasn't proving useful in weeding the traitor out either and it caused him weekly consternation. He'd had a least a dozen kidnappings, raids, or attacks thwarted because of this spy and he wanted it stopped.

The doors to his chamber hall opened to reveal Severus Snape striding in quickly before kneeling on the ground.

"Ahh, Severus! I have been eagerly awaiting you. Rise and speak my friend." Voldemort turned to sit back down to hear what news his own 'spy' had brought him.

"The Order met this evening and there is not much to report. Most of their work has seemed to center around shoring up defenses and trying to find where we will strike next." Snape spoke in his usual calm demeanor, while patiently waiting for Voldemort to respond.

"Any news of the Lovegood girl?" Voldemort asked, much to Snape's surprise.

"Luna Lovegood? She has recovered from her injuries, but I fail to see what importance she would…"

Snape fell to the ground in a spasm of pain as Voldemort cast the Cruciatus curse upon him. After what seemed like an eternity to Snape, the pain started to depart, but he remained on the ground gathering his strength.

"You seemed to have forgotten your place Severus. You do not question me nor what I deem to be important. Don't make me repeat myself."

Snape pulled himself into a kneeling position.

"I caught the girl attempting to teach Potter and his friends Occlumency. They claimed Dumbledore asked her to instruct them, but until I can verify it, they will not be continuing it. Even if they were telling the truth, the girl could teach them little."

Voldemort sat in thought for a moment.

'_So, Dumbledore is keeping the knowledge her Occlumency skills close to his vest. Snape doesn't even know her true skill in the art._' Pondering on this, he finally stood up realizing that any knowledge she stole from him hadn't been divulged to the Order or else Snape would have said as much to him.

"Anything else on the girl?"

"No my lord."

"Very well Severus, you may go."

Snape turned to leave as Voldemort began to sit back down when Snape paused to turn at the sound of a muffled sneeze. The sound occurred as Voldemort was just sitting down and he had not heard it.

"Something else to say Severus?"

Snape had a funny look on his face. "I…forgive me my lord, but I thought I heard someone sneeze."

"I heard nothing. You and I are the only one's here Severus. This hall has been set up to repel against those who would dare eavesdrop or attempt to sneak in. But, to ease your concerns…" Voldemort cast a spell around the hall to reveal anyone who would be hidden by cloak or spell.

"You see…we are alone."

"Of course my lord. Thank you my lord." Snape left the hall, trying desperately to remember. He'd definitely heard someone sneeze, but it also had a faint echo sound to it, an echo sound he was certain he'd heard before…somewhere. Shortly thereafter, Voldemort stood up and left the room.

Hand covering mouth, the traitor to Voldemort let out a breath of relief that the sneeze had not led to discovery. Snape had heard it that was certain. Next time, the spy would have to take a few more precautions. Cancelling the spell, the spy smiled in relief, glad that no messages to Granger would be needed. The news on Lovegood, however, was interesting and the spy decided it might be wise to keep a closer eye on her in the future.

The great hall was bustling with conversation about Christmas vacation, news on the war, and the excitement of what the next term would hold. Ron naturally, was anxious to get the welcoming feast going as he was subconsciously drumming his knife in one hand on the table while fiddling with his fork in the other. Looking around, Harry noticed that only a couple students were missing. A second year and his family from Ravenclaw had disappeared over the holidays and nobody knew if they had fled or had been kidnapped. Another first year from Hufflepuff had been withdrawn by her parents and moved to New Zealand.

Harry's attention was brought back to the front when Dumbledore slowly got up to address the hall. Harry had never seen Dumbledore look so frail. It was obvious he was sick, but it seems he might have taken a turn for the worse. The cheeks on his face seemed more sunken in, his skin was paler, and even with his cane he moved much slower as if his joints were causing him pain. Although nobody said anything, it was obvious from the looks students were sharing that something was very wrong. Hermione gave Harry a look that said 'If you know something, you better tell me.' If anybody wasn't sure before he spoke, afterward there was no doubt. His voice was quieter, and it seemed that even speaking was a tiresome activity.

"Welcome everyone back for another term. I hope you all had an excellent holiday. I myself was given a wonderful fruitcake that seems to be resistant to the strongest forms of saliva. I even inquired a friend of mine…" The sound of McGonagall clearing her throat brought Dumbledore back on topic, much to the quiet laughter amongst the hall. Health or no health, some things would never change.

"My apologies I forget that fruitcake isn't considered a delectable dessert to certain Transfiguration professors. To continue, there have been no rule changes since the beginning of the year. They are ALL still in effect. For a list, should you need to review them, see Mr. Filch who would be delighted to enlighten you and has extra copies on hand should you need any. Also, apparating lessons will be starting the first of March. For more details, please see your head of house."

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville looked at Hermione, whom they had forgotten had asked McGonagall about early lessons, back when Susan accidentally apparated. She shook her head and quickly whispered that only a Ministry approved teacher could do so and none were currently on the Hogwarts staff. They'd have to wait like everyone else.

"And finally, as a special treat that we hope will boost everyone's spirit," Dumbledore continued after clearing his throat from a small coughing fit. "I am pleased to say that next month, in light of the troubling news and the current war we are embroiled in, we have decided that we will hold a Valentine's Dance on Friday February 14th, which naturally is Valentine's Day." Dumbledore paused when the excited shrieks of females and groans of males filled the halls. Holding up his hands, they squeals died down.

"Also, in connection with this dance, we will observe an old American tradition of Sadie Hawkins." More squeals rose up, but not as much as the first since most students weren't familiar with the concept of a Sadie Hawkins dance.

"In this tradition, the girls will be the ones to ask and invite the boys to escort them as their date." Even the boys seemed to be heard amongst the excitement that again rose up in the hall since it lifted the pressure off of them to have to ask the girl. "In addition, because at the last Yule ball where most of the females took many hours to prepare themselves, it has been decided that classes will be cancelled for that day not only because I am certain many of you would be skipping classes," Dumbledore said to everyone in a minor reprimand, "but to allow ample time for everyone to look their Hogwarts best!"

The loudest cheers yet graced the hall before Dumbledore again put up his hands to still the excited chattering.

"Yes, yes, it is all very exciting. Madam Malkin will be invited up the castle the two weekends previous before the dance for those who wish to peruse her…wares."

Smatterings of chuckles were heard at Dumbledore's awful pun, but they quickly turned to groans when Dumbledore flicked his wand and the sound of drums followed by the echoing sound of the cymbal pervaded through the Great Hall.

McGonagall simply bowed her head in embarrassment while other staff either took it as normal behavior or pretended it never happened.

Fortunately, Dumbledore's failed attempt at standup comedy was soon forgotten as the food arrived and stomachs began to be filled while visions of princesses' danced in each of the girls' heads.

"So Harry, how many times you think you'll get asked?" Neville joked as they all made small talk while eating.

"Hopefully just once, then I'll be left alone." Harry replied with a shrug. It didn't go without notice that when the announcement of the dance was made, more than one pair of eyes turned toward Gryffindor and its resident 'Boy Who Lived.' "I just hope it's with someone who I actually know and not some girl I've barely said two words to." Harry finished.

"You know Harry you still kind of owe me a date." Hermione sitting next to him whispered. A smile grew on Harry's face.

"That's true we never did get to go to Hogsmeade together." Harry replied.

"So…would you do me the honor of escorting me? To the dance I mean?" Nervousness was etched all over her face.

"Of course, and it would be my honor." Harry said as relief came over both their faces. Hermione's smile grew to a wide grin.

"That was much easier than the last dance, and it'll be so much better to go with a friend." Harry said before Ron grabbed his attention about quidditch. He would have felt guilty about his choice of words if he saw Hermione's grin falter a bit when he said the word 'friend.'

"Clueless boy." Ginny said to Hermione after Harry had turned his attention to Ron and Neville. "He'll come around."

"I blame the Dursley's." Hermione replied. "Not being shown any love as a child makes it hard to recognize it later." Hermione sighed before looking at Ginny. "I hope you're right Gin, I hope you're right." Hermione and Ginny both looked back at Harry Ron and Neville talking about the game next month of Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. "Boys." They both said in exasperation before realizing they'd said it as the same time and laughing together.

Meeting together in the room of requirement after dinner, the 'Ministry Eight' sat together talking.

"I talked to Professor Dumbledore after the feast and he apologized for failing to inform Professor Snape about the lessons. However, he did say that Professor Snape was correct in adult supervision being required." Luna said in her typical non-chalant attitude.

"He also said if his health improves he would be happy to assist, but until then we'll have to rely on Professor Snape to supervise as he's the only one at Hogwarts with Occlumency experience."

"Rules never stopped us before." Ron replied.

"True, but Snape can always test us with Legilimency to see if we've been practicing without him. He's already asked me twice today." Hermione responded. "In this instance, we might not have a choice."

"Hannah, did you make any headway with your mom?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"She refuses to even discuss it, but I reread my Grandmother's diary and it does seem to imply she showed the cup to someone named Tom. I did discover that she was here at Hogwarts from 1939 to 1946. She even mentioned Hagrid a few times. They were good friends. He came to her funeral when she passed away during the summer after my second year."

"I think it's safe to assume that it was Voldemort she showed the cup to. He must have somehow replaced it with a fake. That or the cup in your vault is a Horcrux. Personally, I prefer the latter, saves us time in finding it." Harry said.

"We'll have to schedule a time where we can sneak out to Diagon Alley." Ginny said after a few moments of silence.

"That won't be easy. The Order isn't going to let us go wandering around with Death Eaters everywhere, and Dumbledore obviously isn't going to travel much anytime soon." Hermione said looking at Harry remembering that he might know something about that.

"Besides, if we all disappear from school, or are caught out of school, there will be a panic and we won't be able to go to the loo without an escort." Ron finished. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm sure the opportune moment will present itself." Susan said. "Meanwhile, we'll just have to keep an eye out for it."

It was two weeks later when that opportune moment arrived. Harry and Hermione were discussing when to schedule the next DA meeting when McGonagall walked up to them in the library on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Ron and Luna had disappeared somewhere and Susan was leading Ginny, Neville, Hannah, and a few other DA members on an exercise regime Harry had recently suggested they should start up. He and Hermione were due to join them after they finished up DA business and researching a couple improvements on the two-way mirrors the twins gave Harry for Christmas.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, do you have a moment?"

"Of course Professor, won't you join us?" Hermione said indicating an empty chair at their table.

"Thank you. I won't take up too much of your time, but Professor Dumbledore has just received a missive from the ministry. They have finished their interrogation of Peter Pettigrew and his execution date has been set."

"He's to be executed? Not sent to Azkaban?" Harry asked, not sure whether to be happy or not.

"Yes, he will be sent through the veil in the Department of Mysteries." McGonagall said to Harry with the tenderness of a grandmother. Harry's face went a bit pale and Hermione immediately grabbed his hand for support. She knew Harry's mind was just flooded with images of Sirius and the events from that fateful night.

"Did they get any useful information from him?" Hermione asked, trying to steer the conversation away from the veil.

"I don't believe so. It appears he was out of contact with Voldemort for quite a bit of time while he was hiding out here in the forest looking to kidnap one of you."

"When is he to be executed?" Harry asked

"Three O'clock on the day of Feb. 14th." She replied.

"Valentine's Day?" Hermione exclaimed. "Isn't that sort of hypocritical? She said.

"That is the day I am told, and you Harry, along with Mr. Weasley are required to be there as witnesses. Seeing as there are no classes that day, there will be no need for you to be excused from them."

The grip in Hermione's hand got tighter, but Harry steeled himself before nodding.

"We'll be there."

"Wait, what about the dance? Will we be back in time?" Hermione asked, her question implying that it wasn't just Harry and Ron going to the Ministry that day.

"I am certain you will return with time to spare." McGonagall said before softly patting Harry on the arm and standing up to leave.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Hermione asked once McGonagall had left.

Harry gave her an encouraging smile. "It's actually perfect. We can leave early and check out Hannah's vault before going to the Ministry."

Hermione turned her head in thought before smiling back in agreement.

"Even better, perhaps we could work it out to get a copy of the 'Chronicles of Merlin.' Susan memorized the way in when we went the first time."

"Brilliant" Harry exclaimed as he put his other hand on her shoulder while still holding her hand with the other. "We'll have to plan this out carefully. Prepare for contingencies."

"February 14th. Find a Horcrux hidden deep within Gringotts, infiltrate the Ministry to steal a copy of the 'Chronicles of Merlin,' witness an execution, and return unscathed for a night of '_well-mannered frivolity_.' It's going to be a busy day." Hermione said that last part in her best impression of McGonagall as they both laughed. Looking into each other's eyes as their laughter faded, they both found themselves slowly leaning closer. Feeling the grip of Hermione's hand in his, and the soft stroke of her thumb over his hand, Harry started feeling something he hadn't felt before in his chest. He wasn't sure what the feeling was, but he liked it. It was different to when he kissed Cho because this felt much…deeper…meaningful, more like when he nearly kissed Susan. Staring at Hermione, Harry saw that her eyes were a deeper color brown than he'd realized. The fact that he was mere inches from kissing her was just sinking in and he realized that when it came to Hermione, he didn't worry about her rejecting him. She'd promised they were in this together a long time ago. It was a promise Harry never doubted and in that instant he knew she'd go to the farthest reaches of the world with him if he asked. It was something one only feels when they're in lo…"

"SNOGGING! In My Library! Ohhh…I don't think so! You take your scandalous affairs out of here! OUT! OUT!" Madam Pince caused Harry and Hermione to jump nearly ten feet apart as they scrambled to gather their books. They just made it out when the doors to the library slammed shut. They were breathing hard and looked around the hallway to see if anyone overheard. Fortunately, the library was nearly empty, and those that might have overheard would not have seen who was kicked out. Standing out in the hall, hands still enclosed, Hermione looked again at Harry.

"We…uhhh…better go and join the others for the exercise training." Harry said quietly, his face red with embarrassment. Any clarity of meaningful statements, revealed thoughts, or feelings in his chest was gone. He tried to remember what his thoughts regarding Hermione were, but once again, like trying to hold water in one's fist…it was gone.

Hermione's face dropped a bit, but quickly agreed. She shook her head in frustration, not believing that once again, something had interfered with her and Harry possibly becoming more than friends.

The exercise class was quite vigorous, but Susan took everyone slowly. The fact that Susan had years of auror exercise training, thanks to her aunt, she knew she'd have to ease them into it. When Amelia had started Susan on the exercise training at the age of six, Susan swore she'd never forgive her. Once she got used to it, however, it eventually became easier. It was partially the reason why Dudley and his friends couldn't catch her when she had her confrontation with them for picking on Harry, her accidental magic taking up the slack. It wasn't until she started Hogwarts and started really seeing the results that Susan blessed her aunt for giving her one of the best figures in the school. For that reason, she continued the exercise on her own. Hannah joined her occasionally, but mostly she was alone. It was a shame too because, thanks to the loose school robes, only a few Hufflepuff girls were aware of just how physically fit she was and, to put it succinctly, what an incredible body she had. She, more than a few times, was the subject of envy by her fellow Hufflepuff females who would see her in the shower or getting dressed. Hannah kept saying she would had likely made a huge splash at the Yule Ball if she had gone, but she came down with a mild strain of dragon pox which had her bedridden for two days. It was just as well since she hadn't been asked anyway. She actually thought Ron Weasley might have asked her at one point, but after hearing about his spat with Padma Patil, and later Hermione, she was glad he didn't. Despite all this, Susan still struggled with self-esteem sometimes. Hannah often would tell her that she was quite a dish, even from the neck up, and that boys always seemed to be turning their heads wherever they went. But thanks to her aunt keeping her somewhat sheltered, she struggled how to act around boys, especially the cute ones. It wasn't until the DA started up that her confidence really started growing, and she felt more comfortable with herself. Her thoughts returned back to the present and the few students she was leading in stretching exercises. The DA was ill prepared physically and was glad she volunteered when Harry suggested the idea to start exercising. It was amusing that most students didn't even own exercise clothes and wore their regular out of class clothes to the first meeting or worse wearing jeans or slacks. When a couple of students arrived still wearing their dress shirts, ties, and robes, she almost broke out in laughter. Susan herself simply wore sweats and a loose t-shirt, rather than her usual shorts and exercise tank top. Knowing how the wizarding world was, she didn't want to cause any…distractions. A half-hour after going through the basics, she looked up to see Harry and Hermione come in.

Her confidence took a bit of a hit when she noticed that they were holding hands. It wasn't entirely unusual to see them hold hands from time to time, but usually it was brief and outside the eyes of fellow students and they quickly let go when people turned around to see them arrive. Letting out a sigh, she knew it would be impossible to compete with Hermione for Harry's affections. Not that she considered Hermione a rival, they were very good friends…had been since first year, but the fact that those two had been through nearly everything together made it difficult for Harry to turn his eyes away from her, even if he wasn't aware of it. She knew she could never do anything to purposely hurt Hermione, but she so wished that she could have as close and trusting relationship that they had. She thought she might have gotten a start when she and Harry nearly kissed, but realized she would have to be content that she was Harry's first kiss, nothing more. Word had spread quickly that Hermione had asked Harry to the dance. Most girls expected it, and while many hoped it wouldn't happen, Susan included, they knew Harry was for all intents and purposes off-limits until Hermione said so. The fact that nearly all the girls in the school followed the unwritten rule showed how much respect they had for Hermione.

Other than Harry, Susan wasn't sure who to ask outside of her circle of friends. Ron was going with Luna, not that Susan was interested in Ron but it's always nice to have options. She thought of Neville, but suspected Ginny might jump on that, if she hadn't already. Seamus and Dean asked Padma and Parvati respectively, and she wasn't close to any other boys in other houses whom she was comfortable with. As for her own house, Justin Finch-Fletchley had been asked by Hannah. Well there was Ernie McMillan, but quickly dismissed that idea. He wasn't her type in the least and didn't want to give him any wrong ideas. She also remembered Zacharias Smith, but he was such a pompous git that she'd be surprised if he got asked at all. Sighing again, she realized she might just skip the whole thing altogether.

As the training resumed, Susan subconsciously started pushing everyone a bit harder than necessary, and when the complaints started coming, she felt bad for letting her emotions dictate the pace. After she ended the training it was decided they would be held daily each morning for those who wish to attend, but was only mandatory for the DA twice a week. Ironically, the only one who showed up each morning and was able to moderately keep up with her was Luna. Many mornings it was just the two of them, but Susan appreciated that Luna was there to support her efforts. When she asked Luna one session why she was so dedicated, Luna simply smiled before stating that she wanted to build up stamina for when she gets married someday. Also, gaining some definition in her muscles wouldn't hurt either.

The excitement for the dance seemed to slowly outgrow the depression caused by the war, which gave Dumbledore and the rest of the Hogwarts staff a respite of normality. Even Snape seemed to be less severe than usual, but that really wasn't saying much. On the first of February, the girls' excitement got to a fever pitch with anticipation of Madam Malkin arriving with her assortment of dresses and dress clothes. Harry was eating breakfast wondering if his old dress robes from the Yule Ball still fit him when Ginny came running in with a letter in her hand, jumped down next to Neville, grabbed a piece of toast from Ron's plate and set the letter on the table.

"Oi…get your own food Gin." Ron said, attempting to grab the toast back before Luna put a hand on his back and whispered something in his ear. Ron responded by nodding and grabbing another piece from off the table.

"I don't think anyone else could rein him in as well as Luna does." Susan said to Hermione who, along with Hannah had also joined them for breakfast. Hermione smiled back in agreement before picking up the letter.

"What's this Gin?"

"Oh, dad wrote me back saying he checked on the locket that was donated. Well, it was auctioned off, but the records department refused to tell him who bought it. Something about privacy laws and dad didn't have the proper authority."

"Great, now what do we do? The locket could be anywhere." Neville replied as Hermione gave him the letter for him to read.

Harry sat there in silence before voicing his next thought, but surprisingly Ron beat him to it by a couple seconds.

"Susan, do you know where they keep their records?"

"Sure, it's on the same level as the Archive Division where Hermione and I went in the Department of Mysteries. I went there once with my aunt when some paperwork got lost and she needed copies. They have everything. The room is enormous."

"Why are the records kept in the Department of Mysteries?" Neville asked looking confused.

"Probably because some of their paperwork and reports are extremely sensitive and you need a high security clearance." Susan answered.

"Are we adding it to the list of things to do on Valentine's Day?" Luna inquired while throwing pieces of her bacon high above her and then watching as some of the owls' delivering mail snatched them right out of the air.

"I suppose so." Harry replied. "Susan, do you know if there are any passwords to the room." Susan simply shook her head since her mouth was full of hash browns.

"Well, we may need to adjust our plans…" Harry quickly shut up as Madam Hooch came striding up to their table. Everyone turned to look at her, wondering if there was a change in quidditch.

"Weasley," She said looking at Ron, "I need to inform you of a change in schedule. "Slytherin has had a minor injury to their beater, so Snape has asked that their game, which was to take place at four o'clock of February 14th against Ravenclaw be postponed. Therefore your game in March with Hufflepuff will be switched with them."

"WHAT?" Ron yelled standing up. "We can't switch games with only two weeks' notice! We've only had minimal practices since term started!"

"Then I suggest you start getting your team prepared. " Madam Hooch responded coolly. "Oh, and Granger, Professor Snape asked me to give you this." She handed a piece of parchment to Hermione before striding away. Ron stood there open-mouthed while Hermione read the parchment. The hall was just starting to return to their breakfast from Ron's outburst when all of a sudden, both Ron and Hermione simultaneously yelled out.

"THAT GIT!"

Everyone jumped. Ron was furious. Hermione was equally furious.

"I know! Can you believe it Hermione?" Ron asked thinking she was also upset about the quidditch change. He purposely rescheduled the game on the day that we'd be going to the Ministry. He knew that he'd be forcing us to choose between the house team and Harry.

"No, I'm angry Ronald because our 'Professor' has scheduled my detention for that same evening, meaning I will not be able to attend the ministry or the dance!"

"What!" Harry, Susan and Ginny yelled as they grabbed at the notice in Hermione's hand.

"I won't stand for this! He's gone too far this time!" Hermione stood up and went straight to McGonagall at the head table. Harry followed right behind and the rest of the hall watched as they had a heated conversation with their head of house for a full five minutes before both came back fuming even more.

"Well?" Neville asked. "What did she say?"

Hermione let out a harrumph before exclaiming, "She said that she has no authority of overturning detentions giving by another head of house…and that as a Prefect, I should have been more in control of my choice of words. Further, such detentions can be enacted over the holidays if it is warranted. I even demanded an appeal to Dumbledore, but she said he doesn't really have any say in the matter since McGonagall is basically 'Acting-Headmistress' while Dumbledore is ill."

Hermione turned to Harry. "I'm so sorry Harry. I've ruined everything." Hermione wiped the wetness building in her eyes. "You must hate me."

Harry let out a frustrated breath and started picking at his food, what was left of it.

"It isn't you I hate. Its…I don't know, the whole situation. Snape did go too far. And what you said at Grimmauld, about him interfering…that's why I don't trust him…never have. Do you now see why?"

"Trusting him with the Order and the war is different from trusting him not to interfere with our daily lives." Hermione said still seething.

"In my case, those are one and the same, you know that." Harry responded.

"I was so certain that with Dumbledore trusting him we could too. Now I…I just don't know." Hermione shook her head trying to understand what was going on. For the first time in her life, she really started to wonder if Dumbledore was mistaken.

The next two weeks leading up to the big day went quickly. Hermione did all she could to make up for her lack of direct involvement by throwing herself into the planning. Having one less person to go to the ministry made things tricky, but it was still manageable. Ron and Ginny both informed the Quidditch team of the game switch, and their reason for not being able to play. It didn't go over too well at first, but Ron did get an exemption from Hooch to hold an emergency try out for keeper, chaser, and seeker. Cormac McLaggen was appointed keeper while Demelza Robbins was to fill in for Ginny. She was decent, but lacked an understanding of game strategy, which was why she wasn't originally picked for the team. Seeker was a bigger problem, but Natalie McDonald, a third year pleasantly surprised the team with her skillful flying. The main concern was that she wore glasses, but then again, so did Harry. The night of February 13th found the eight of them in the Room of Requirement going over last minute plans.

"Okay, so to sum up, Ginny and Neville are responsible for finding out the auction records for the locket." Hermione said looking over her notes. "You know the way there?"

"Yep, Dad told me where it is, and Susan provided a map just in case something goes wrong or we go through the wrong door in the circular room." Ginny said looking up from it where she and Neville were looking it over, planning out escape routes, alternate routes, etc.

"Susan, you and Luna will be heading to Director Andrews office to get a copy of the 'Chronicles of Merlin.' You shouldn't have any problem getting in, but Luna will need to act as lookout as I hear the archive staff tends to come and go quite a bit. Most of them, as well as the records staff, should either have left early for the day, as most do on Fridays or will be assisting in the veil room." She turned to Ron and Susan for confirmation and they nodded. Fridays was usually an unofficial half day for a lot of Ministry employees, but with the execution going on, nobody knew exactly how busy it would be. That was the biggest unknown.

"Ron and Harry will be in the veil room keeping an eye out in case a Ministry official needs to leave to their office. You each have one of the two-way mirrors?" They all nodded. The mirrors worked brilliantly. All you had to do was say 'activate' and the persons' name to call them. The person being called would feel the mirror buzz indicating a call. They would say 'respond' and a two way call was set up. Hermione had tweaked them to be as close to cell phones as possible. Cell phones in the Muggle world were just starting to really become the norm, and Hermione thought it would be invaluable. They'd even set it up to where if someone needed to call more than one person, you would simply say each person's name after 'activate' to set up a 3-way call, 4-way, or higher and all would share a square on the mirror and all could see everyone else. In an emergency, Harry's mirror was the one that could talk to everyone by simply saying 'activate DA.' They had tested them throughout the castle, but didn't know how far their range was or if they would work when one of the mirrors was outside of Hogwarts.

"After you all check Hanna's vault, Hannah will return here to monitor everyone to make sure all is going well, and keeping everyone up to date on how things are going." Hermione finished.

"Let's hope after all this, that we end the day with a couple Horcruxes and the instructions on how to destroy them." Ron said with an air of excitement. Finally, they were getting out and actually doing something rather than talking about it. After talking about where something might go wrong and feeling pretty good about events, they all turned in for the night. They were scheduled to be at the ministry at 2:30 pm, a half hour before the execution. They decided to go to Gringott's at 1:00 to give them enough time should they have to wait in line. Ron had talked to Bill a week ago and made pre-arrangements for them to arrive so they wouldn't have to wait but decided to err on the side of caution. Security wise, McGonagall said that Tonks and Remus would escort them, Tonks for security and Remus because he was also required to be at the execution as a witness.

Lunch the next day was a quiet affair. They all were lost in their own thoughts knowing that if they got caught stealing the 'Chronicles of Merlin' or private Ministry records, expulsion from school might be the very least of their problems. While in those thoughts, Harry heard a voice that had been surprisingly quiet most of the year.

"Oi Potter! I hear you aren't playing in the match today…getting a bit scared? You feel that the game is a bit too much for you?"

"Malfoy, you're the last one to talk about not playing quidditch. You aren't even on the team. Heard you got kicked off and replaced." Harry said as he turned around on his seat looking up at Malfoy standing there alone. His cronies Crabbe and Goyle had been avoiding him like the plague this year, as had most of his classmates, but nobody could figure out why. Ron surmised it was from the smell, but couldn't prove it because he thought all of the Slytherin's smelled.

Malfoy simply gave his customary smirk. "I found I had more important things to do than play a stupid game. So I may have quit, but at least I did it for noble reasons."

"Noble?" Ron spat. "What's noble about anything Slytherin?"

"Shut it weasel!" Malfoy snapped, "I wasn't talking to you."

Ron started to stand up, but Luna grabbed his arm and gave her head a slight shake. Ron quietly sat back down. Malfoy stared at both of them for a moment.

"What's matter Weasley? Lovegood got you on a leash?" Malfoy laughed to himself. "Lovegood, so do you uhh, live up to that name? Do you think you might be willing to give it a go with someone who might actually make it worth your while? I don't usually go for Ravenclaw's, but then again, a pureblood is better than a Mudblood." Malfoy raised his eyebrows at Luna in a flirting manner, but backed away when Hermione stood up to face him. Ron had to be held back my Neville, but fortunately, he, Ron and Luna were on the other side of the table.

"Granger? Are you volunteering in Lovegood's place? I think I'd rather get castrated." Malfoy said with a disgusted face.

"I can arrange that." Hermione shot back, "Being a woman might actually suit you. In fact, I think your mother might prefer it." Malfoy's face took on a stern impression and the blood started draining from his face. He looked at Hermione for a long moment before looking at Harry still sitting there with his arms folded. "Friendly word of advice, watch your back Potter." Malfoy turned and left but heard Harry respond to him while walking away.

"Old news Malfoy, been hearing that from you for years." Malfoy kept walking right past his table and out the hall.

"Not like him to back away from an insult. Wonder what's wrong with him. He's been acting…less like himself all year." Ron said sitting back down.

Harry shrugged stating that he simply didn't care and went back to his thoughts of the day which would start in less than an hour.

Shortly after lunch, Hermione stood staring at the floo fireplace in McGonagall's office as the rest made their way through to the Leaky Cauldron. Remus was waiting on the other side at the pub as Tonks went first before sticking her head back in and giving the all clear. One by one, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Susan, Hannah, and Charlie Weasley were engulfed in the green flames before being whisked away. Charlie decided at the last minute to tag along as he didn't get to see Bill very often, let alone Ron and Ginny.

Hermione went over last minute details in her mind as she went back to her bedroom to change clothes for whatever Snape had in store for her. Walking into her room, she noticed another note from their spy sitting on her pillow. She ran over and tore it open. Her eyes grew wide and quickly pulled out her mirror, throwing the note on her bed.

"ACTIVATE HARRY!" She yelled. Waiting impatiently, she tried again. Nothing happened. She then tried Ron, Ginny, and each of the rest of them in turn. She was afraid this might happen. They were either out of range or they didn't work when one was outside Hogwarts. Quickly, she threw the mirror and the note on her bed and ran out of her room back to McGonagall's office. The note left lying on her bed was brief.

"_Don't go to the Ministry. It's a trap_!"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tonks flooed out of the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron and looked around casually. She was in the disguise of a non-discreet middle age woman. Seeing nobody pay attention to her, she put her head back in the floo and signaled for the rest to come. Standing up, she smiled when she saw Remus sitting in a corner of the room. Taking a few step, she stumbled on a crack in the floor. Remus smiled and got up to greet her, recognizing her instantly.

"Only you could trip on the only floor crack in the entire room." Tonks gave him a friendly shove on the shoulder before the floo whooshed green again signaling the arrival of the rest of the party. When Charlie arrived last, Tonks gave the word for them to move quickly. Fortunately, the tavern was mostly empty and Remus had scouted it out for an hour before their arrival to prepare for any danger. He didn't see any, but his senses were constantly on high alert these days.

Walking down the alley, Harry was on constant lookout. He purposely placed himself near the back just in front of Charlie so to attempt to stay as much out of view as possible. Remus was leading the way in case his wolf life senses detected something. The alley was eerily quiet as a lot of stores were boarded up. Others had signs indicating that they had moved to Hogsmeade or some other location. Walking past Ollivander's, Harry bumped into Susan as she slowed down to stare. The store was completely empty. There were no wands on display in the windows or on the shelves inside, and no sign to indicate what had happened. Nobody knew if Ollivander had been kidnapped and his store cleaned out, or if he simply left on his own accord. Either way, it was a blow to the local community to have to travel all the way to a small wizarding village outside Manchester to get a wand.

"Ohh, sorry Harry." Susan said steading her hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded with a smile before both looked at the store again.

"We can't afford to dawdle you too." Charlie said as they continued walking.

"Did I ever tell you my parents were wand makers." Susan said as they walked together following the rest of their party.

Harry gave a surprised look. "Really? Did they own their own store?"

"No, actually they were apprenticing for Ollivander when they were killed. Ollivander was thinking of expanding to Hogsmeade or Liverpool, he even considered Paris with my parents running the shop here. But with the war getting worse, he was about to simply close the shop down entirely when they were killed in the back room."

"Wow. My understanding was that Ollivander never took on apprentices."

"He doesn't, but my parents were able to persuade him. Ollivander once told me he only agreed because he was getting on in years and none of his kids were interested in maintaining the family business. He also said they came with a very good reference."

Harry understood why she slowed down. "It must be difficult to come to Diagon Alley knowing what happened to your parents."

"Yes…sometimes. I was only nine months old when it occurred, and was asleep in Ollivanders private office. Voldemort never even knew I was there. At least that's what my auntie told me. Apparently the war with Voldemort was just starting to get really bad and he had some dispute with my parents. Ollivander was out of the country at the time on an expedition for new wand cores."

"What was the dispute about?" Harry asked, remembering how Voldemort so desperately wanted a second wand and wondered if that had something to do with it.

"I don't know. Ollivander was the only one I'm aware of who knows the details and he refuses to talk about it. He did promise to tell me someday, but now…it looks like I'll never get the opportunity."

"Do you think it has to do with Voldemort obsessing over getting a second wand?" Harry asked as they rounded the corner to see Gringotts come into view.

"That's what I suspected when I heard you mention your dream to Dumbledore when we first arrived at Grimmauld place last summer. I've thought about it a lot, but until I talk to Ollivander speculation is all I have."

Looking up, Bill was waiting for them near the door to Gringotts. As they arrived, Ginny was once again first in greeting Bill with a hug while Ron and Charlie settled for a smile and a slap on the back. There were only a couple people in line at the bank. It seemed that a lot of people had been making adjustments to the banks new guidelines.

"Hurry you all, let's get inside quick." Bill started to usher them all in when the Goblins guarding the large front door yelled and crossed their giant spears in an X preventing Remus from going inside. Bill tried to explain, but they were adamant, 'No werewolves allowed.' Remus finally told them to go ahead, he'd wait outside. Harry took a look over his shoulder at Remus when he'd gone in and he thought he saw the white-blonde hair of one Lucius Malfoy before the doors to the bank clanged shut.

Returning his attention to the bank, and noticing that Bill had turned to talk to one of the Goblins, Harry asked Charlie how Remus got gold out of his vault. Charlie said a Goblin runner stationed at the entrance did it for him. Still upset at the show of bigotry, Harry was about to make a comment to Ron about the possibility of each of them making a trip to their own vault when he heard Hannah's quiet exclamation, "Merlin's Beard! I am SOOO DEAD!" Harry turned to look in her direction when his own eyes went wide and he froze in terror. Ironically, the rest of his fellow students had done the same when they heard Hannah. Standing at the entrance to the vaults, carrying a pouch of Galleons and talking to the goblin running the vault cart was Hannah's mother. This was the one situation they had failed to plan for.

If Harry had his invisibility cloak with him, he would have thrown it over Hannah and made some excuse for the rest of them. Now that he thought about it, why didn't they bring their invisibility cloaks! He couldn't believe he forgot all about them. That would have made things so much easier today. Looking around quickly, he failed to see any rooms to run into. There was nothing but marble walls and floor. All the office rooms were located behind the counter and where Mrs. Abbott was talking to the Goblin. The entrance doors had been shut, so making a run for it was pointless. As it was, he realized their chance to see the cup was all but gone.

Hermione Granger burst into McGonagall's office to see it empty. The Gryffindor head of house must have vacated her office once everyone had left. Hermione thought quickly where she might have gone. She ran down to the Transfiguration classroom, the teacher's lounge, and the Great Hall, but was nowhere to be found. Yelling in frustration she turned to leave and nearly ran head on into the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Ahh, Miss Granger. I believe you have a detention with me. Come, I want to get an early start on our day together." Snape turned to leave expecting Hermione to follow him.

"Sir, I need to speak to Professor McGonagall! It's urgent!"

Snape slowly turned around with a sly smirk.

"And just what is so important that a fellow professor such as myself cannot assist with?"

Hermione faltered for a moment. She wasn't sure what to say because she no longer knew if Snape was trustworthy. Finally, she decided to tell him realizing time was of the essence.

"Sir, Harry is walking into a trap at the Ministry! We've got to warn them, or…or…do something!"

Snape got a curious look on his face. "And how did you acquire this information?"

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again. Only her circle of friends knew about the spy leaving notes on her pillow. The spy was insistent that Snape was loyal to Voldemort. To tell Snape might lead him to the spy, or at the least cause the spy to stop sending her information. All these thoughts ran through her head in an instant but after all what Snape had done to her, decided she couldn't risk it.

"I just know. Please! We need to help them!" Hermione pleaded.

"It amazes me that your Gryffindor superiority complex happens to be so omniscient that you…just…know! I believe Potter would be…envious of your remarkable talents."

"Look," Hermione said after taking a deep breath and calming herself, "If all you're going to do is insult me when something could have been done, it'll be your head on a plate…not mine!"

Snape stood there in thought for a moment before finally nodding. "So, you're able to stand up to me in a somewhat civilized way. How fortunate for you. As luck would have it, I saw Professor McGonagall heading to the library not five minutes ago." Snape gave a quick forced closed mouth smile before turning around and walking toward the library.

Hermione could have slapped herself. Of all the places she looked, the one place she didn't check was the one where she practically lived. Upon reaching the library, they found McGonagall near the back perusing some of the latest articles on Transfiguration. After explaining the situation, all three of them ran back to her office to floo the emergency auror fireplace. Finally, after what Hermione felt like was like an aching eternity, McGonagall got up and cleaned the soot from her face.

"I've informed them of the situation and they say they will send extra aurors in and around the Ministry and Diagon Alley."

Hermione gave a small breath of relief, but now all she could do was sit and wait.

"Miss Granger, if you will follow me." Snape walked out the door before Hermione followed, worry etched all over her face.

Tonks upon overhearing Hannah's remark and looking toward the carts recognized Mrs. Abbot. Tonks had helped on a case or two involving Hannah's parents when she was a trainee. Some silly problem with aggressive gnomes that fully trained aurors couldn't be bothered with. Looking at the frozen faces around her and realizing that Hannah might not exactly have permission to be out of school, she did the only thing she could think of…that of causing a near panic.

"Thank you Griphook for your assistance on this matter. I do hope your clans do come to some sort of agreement soon." After Mrs. Abbott and Griphook bowed and gave their goodbyes, she turned to head toward the exit and felt her mouth drop open when her eyes landed upon the last person she expected to see today.

"A…A…Amelia?" You…You…You're alive?" Amelia Bones, in the flesh, was walking straight toward her. Her attire looked a bit different, and there was no monocle, but it was hair was exact, right down to the way she pinned her it up. A couple other people in the bank gasped and screamed, not to mention a few goblins that recognized her. A couple of the guards took up arms thinking it was some sort of trick to rob the bank.

Feeling her heart in her throat, Mrs. Abbott watched Amelia Bones walk right up to her face and say one word to her.

"Boo!"

That's was the last thing Mrs. Abbott heard before her world went dark and she fainted straight away.

Tonks, upon seeing that the Goblins were about to raise the alarm, she quickly changed back into her normal face. It took a full ten minutes of Tonks explaining that she was just playing a harmless prank and that no robbery or ill-will was intended. Mrs. Abbott had been quickly lifted to an empty back room to wake up on her own with a cup of water nearby. Susan, for her part, nearly had a heart attack herself and took a few minutes of her own to gather her senses. She knew it was Tonks, but seeing her auntie, alive and smiling for one more brief moment brought back a rush of memories. Harry was sitting on the bench next to her gently patting her back. Ron, Luna, and Ginny nearly fell to the floor in laughter when they heard 'Boo' and the ensuing fainting, but were quickly silenced when they were sternly reminded by an unhappy Harry that Amelia was Susan's aunt who had been murdered. Finally, all was settled and everyone was allowed in the cart to go to their respective vaults, everyone except Tonks that is. She was told to remain in the lobby where a couple guards never took their eyes off her. Her stunt had just put her in the Goblins' bad graces and was told she was banned from her vault for a month and would require two armed Goblins' to escort her from now on. Charlie told the group, upon seeing the way the Goblin's looked at Tonks, that he didn't really need to go down to his vault and would stay with her in the lobby.

Due to Bill vouching for all of them, instead of taking the cart one at a time, they were all able to get into the cart together. They had decided previously that Hannah's vault would be last, so not to arouse too much suspicion. And so, one by one they went to each of their vaults. Since Ron and Ginny didn't have one, and didn't have their mothers' permission to enter the family vault, they were skipped. Harry made his stop quickly, but did gather quite a few Galleons thinking that he'd need it if the bank was closed. Susan's vault was the last one before Hannah and was surprised at the wealth her aunt had obtained. Being the last descendent of a prominent family clearly was a financial perk. Susan was just about to leave when she remembered on her list from Bill that she had some memories somewhere in here. Taking an extra moment to look around, she found them just below the cloak where Bill said they were. Seeing the small plain non-descript box that was simply labeled 'Memory Vials,' she picked it up and put it in her satchel that she carried with her. Glancing around, she didn't see a Pensieve anywhere, but was hardly surprised. They were quite rare and terribly expensive. The aurors at the Ministry only had two of them. She idly wondered where Dumbledore attained his before returning to the cart to go see about a Horcrux.

Hermione was furious…again. Her hair, face and clothes, what was left of them that is, were soaked to the bone. Upon entering Snape's classroom, he had told her that she would find several tanks full of Kappa's that he was teaching to the third years. Her job was to make sure each Kappa had its mouth washed out with soap, without her wand. Snape said he would remain in the room correcting papers and preparing lessons should she find herself in any…danger. Hermione was not lost on the point of this, since it was her own mouth that landed her here in the first place. It took her over an hour of just doing one of them before Snape said she could move on to the next. There were nine kappas found among four tanks in the room and once the rest of the Kappa's saw what she was doing to the first one, came to their friend's defense by yelling, screaming, biting, grabbing, slashing, and splashing. She knew this was going to take her until past curfew to finish this, and any hope she might finish before the rest returned and the dance started was quickly forgotten. She also knew that whatever state she found herself in when she was done, Snape would make her return to her room in just that condition to embarrass and make an example out the Gryffindor Prefect.

As she worked, she heard the yells and roars of the quidditch pitch. The game was going on, but she found she really didn't care much as Harry wasn't playing. Well, and Ron and Ginny too she reasoned. Instead, she kept wondering how things were going on Harry's end. McGonagall came in once a few hours later to ask Snape something and informed them, at Hermione's inquiry, that she heard no news yet. She also said that Gryffindor had lost the game quite badly. Hermione guessed as much when she heard the Hufflepuffs walking by the classroom hooting and screaming. Hermione lost track of time as she worked and when the lamps flared on, she noticed it was getting toward evening and started hearing the trickling sounds of music and the excitement of voices as students slowly made their way to the great hall for the dance. Trying to perk up her spirits, she wondered if one of the Kappa's would agree to a dance, or maybe Snape would be willing to 'cut a rug', as she heard Dumbledore say during the Yule ball in fourth year. She quickly banished that last thought thinking she preferred the Kappa. Only once did Snape leave for a bit when Madam Pomfrey flooed her head in asking for his assistance with Professor Dumbledore. Being in detention and hearing the agonizing music all evening was really getting to her. She hated the fact it reminded her of what she was missing. Eventually Snape returned and looking at her soaked green-silver hair and ripped up clothes, which were more like tatters excused her. She noticed it was nearly midnight. Hermione conjured a mirror to survey the exact damage and felt almost ill realizing Snape saw her like this…like some…how did Ron say it...'scarlet woman.' Her skirt had two large rips, along with many small ones, one on the side going from the bottom hem all the way up her thigh, the other horizontal along the other side. She'd taken her tie off after a couple Kappa's tried to strangle her with it, and her shirt was ripped open, with only one button in the middle somehow surviving. There were other rips all over her shirt, and she'd even lost her entire left sleeve. Her arms, hands, and face were covered in scratches and bite marks. She was actually amazed that her bra had somehow remained intact through the whole thing, well mostly intact as upon closer inspection her right shoulder strap was actually broken.

With her wand Hermione dried her hair and clothes and then tried unsuccessfully to fix her clothes but they were too far gone. So, she settled for conjuring a blanket to cover herself and started to walk back to her common room. Passing the great hall, she glanced in and then stopped and stared. In the middle of the floor dancing very closely to a slow song were Ron and Luna, Neville and Ginny, Hannah and Justin, Tonks and Charlie, and Harry and Susan. They looked almost as worse for wear as she did. They had scratches, burn marks, and ripped clothes as if they'd been in a battle. The elegantly dressed couples who had been to the dance the entire time gave them strange looks as they left and then stared even more at Hermione, but she didn't notice them either. Finally, Hermione heard her name yelled by Ginny and they all turned to her with grim looking smiles.

"Hermione! You won't believe what happened!" Ginny ran and dragged her into the dance hall as her friends surrounded her.

"Blimey what happened to you?" Ron asked upon seeing her face and arms. "Did you and Snape have some sort of cat-fight?"

Ironically, a few males still in the dance hall turned at the comment, and much to Snape and Hermione's displeasure, the rumor the next day was in fact that a cat-fight had indeed occurred.

"Why do you have a blanket? Are you cold or sick?" Ginny asked. Hermione simply shook her head before sighing and said "Kappa's" before quickly opening her blanket to show them what happened before closing it again.

Susan put her hand to her mouth and Ginny and Hannah looked flabbergasted. Luna shook her head in disappointment. Neville and Harry and Ron stood there staring before Ginny's exclamation took them out of their stupor.

"MERLIN! How is it that you can look so roughed up and yet SOOO HOT at the same time?"

Hermione did a double take. "What? Ginny! I look awful." Ginny simply shook her head with a half-smile. Susan and Luna did the same.

"You may look a bit out of sorts with your bites and scratches, but it gives you a tough-girl kind of look." Susan said. "And with your sheen gothic like hair, it looks like you're modeling for some kind of superhero or something.

"IT MAKES ME LOOK Like I'm…I'm easy." Hermione whispered after seeing some people stop and listen to the conversation.

"You know what the solution was?" Luna spoke up while leaning against Ron, their arms around each other.

"What Luna? I should have gotten completely naked before starting on the Kappa's so my clothes wouldn't have gotten ruined?" Exasperation filled Hermione's voice and she rolled her eyes, but knowing Luna, Hermione suspected this was her so-called solution.

Luna smiled. "You see, you're finally getting it. Can we dance some more Ronald?"

Everyone watched Luna drag Ron back to the dance floor but nobody was truly surprised with her anymore.

"So? What happened to you all? You look almost as bad as I do." Hermione finally said after a long pause.

Harry looked at Susan who smiled and nodded before they turned back to Hermione. Let's go up to the common room and talk. As Dumbledore would say, 'It's an exhilarating story that deserves every moment of attention.'

They left the dance hall, leaving only Tonks and Charlie dancing alone together in the comfort of each other's arms.

Once everyone had changed and they all were settled in around the common room fire, Hermione began first with her side of the story, including the note, Snape, and more details of her detention. After she was finished, Harry began the thrilling tale. Luna, Hannah, and Susan got a couple strange looks being in Gryffindor common room, but no one dared challenge them.

"And so," Harry continued, "After Susan was done with her vault, we all went to Hannah's."

_Flashback_

Arriving at the vault, they all got out of the cart. Griphook started to object, but Bill stated that he would take responsibility for all of them which mollified the goblin. Walking into the vault, it was quite large, but nothing gaudy. Hannah's family was obviously well enough off, but still had to careful at times. The only thing that really stood out was the fine looking cabinet in the back of the vault.

"Is that it?" Ron asked pointing to the cabinet.

"That's it." Hannah walked up to the cabinet and waved her wand in an intricate arc before whispering something that must have been some kind of password. Immediately, they heard a click and Hannah reached up and opened the cabinet. Sitting there shining brightly was a small golden cup with an image of a badger facing forward. Hannah reached to grab one of the handles protruding from the side when Harry's hand shot out to stop her.

"It's okay Harry I've held it countless times."

Harry slowly pulled his hand back and watched carefully as Hannah grabbed the cup and stared at it for a minute before shrugging and passing it to Harry. Harry warily and slowly grabbed one of the handles and felt…nothing. He turned it around, looked inside it, even underneath.

"Looks ordinary enough to me…what do you think?" He said to the group as each in turn looked at the cup looking for some sign or clue as to if this was a Horcrux. Harry felt nothing in his scar, but then again, he also felt nothing when he tried to open the locket at Grimmauld the summer before.

"Is there some kind of test we could perform?" Neville asked.

"Well, that's hopefully what we'll find out from the 'Chronicles of Merlin' today." Susan said holding the empty cup up to the light with one eye closed.

"Oh, it's definitely a fake." Luna replied barely even looking at it.

"How do you figure?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Because it's not real gold, here I'll show you." Luna took the cup and performed a standard gold test on a Galleon she picked up. Her wand shot out a spark of pure gold. With the cup, the wand spark seemed a tiny bit more yellow than gold, with a hint of orange."

"See. Hufflepuff's cup is made of pure gold. This isn't gold." Luna tossed the cup back to Hannah before picking up some Galleons and tried to teach herself how to juggle.

"How do you know that test?" Susan asked.

"Because," Luna said dropping two Galleons but juggling the remaining one from hand to hand. "The Ministry has been slowly replacing real gold Galleons with fake ones for years. Daddy put an article in the Quibbler about it a couple years ago, including how to perform the test."

Bill, who everyone had forgotten was there, made everyone jump from his position at the vault entrance.

"She's right, about the test I mean. I've performed it myself dozens of times, and that cup isn't pure gold. And did you say that's Hufflepuff's Cup? The Cup?"

"Well, apparently not." Hannah put the cup back in the cabinet and relocked it.

"I better not mention this to mom." She murmured with a sigh.

"Okay, so Voldemort replaced the cup with a fake, so…where is the real one?" Neville was looking around hoping someone had the answer. There was a long pause as each was wondering the same thing.

"Well, when I lose something, Mum always tells me to retrace my steps from the beginning. Maybe looking at Voldemort's life will give us a clue to where he hid it. What?"

Everyone had turned to stare at Ron. "That's…you…you might be on to something." Ginny said.

"Hey, I have my moments."

"Yes, yes you do." Luna smiled up at him before bringing his face to hers for a kiss.

"Okay, that's it. You two, break it up. Let's go. I can't stay for this." Ginny said making gagging noises as she went to get in the cart. Harry stood there thinking for a moment longer.

"Harry? You okay?" Susan asked coming back up to him.

"Ohh, yeah, I was just wondering, well, we know Voldemort was raised in an orphanage before Hogwarts."

"Really?" Susan showed a surprised look.

"Hmm hmm. I found out my second year when I went in a diary…well, long story, but yeah. So I was just thinking maybe we should start there."

Susan smiled and put her hand on Harry's arm. "We'll ask Dumbledore about it when we get back to Hogwarts, maybe do some research on it."

Harry once again found himself lost in her dark green eyes, something about them seemed so...familiar to him and found himself starting to lean in to get a closer look.

"Hey you two going to live here now or are we gonna go. It's cold down here." Ron yelled from the cart. Walking back, it didn't escape Harry's notice that he and Susan were standing on the same spot where Luna kissed Ron and wondered at its significance until they reached the main lobby of the bank. Walking out to the lobby, they heard a couple goblins start yelling at Tonks and Charlie again.

"HEY! You two! You are kissing? There is NO kissing in this bank. NO kissing in the bank! This is a place of business, not a place to initiate human mating rituals."

Ginny and Susan smiled at each other while Tonks argued her case, but only achieved another month added to her banishment from her vault. Walking out into the daylight, Harry saw that it was nearing 2:00. They had a half an hour, plenty of time to get to the ministry. Remus stood up from his seat on the steps and found himself laughing about why Tonks will have to spend a couple months outside the bank like him when she next goes to her vault.

They said their goodbyes to Bill and after walking for five minutes, Tonks told them all to hurry up. They were being followed. They all looked around discreetly but didn't notice anything. Harry found himself holding his breath when they reached the Leaky Cauldron, but nothing had happened. Maybe Tonks had imagined it. Very soon, Hannah was on her way back to Hogwarts through the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace while the rest were very quickly entering the Ministry of Magic.

Tonks seemed to breathe a sigh of relief too once they were all safe inside.

"We're here a bit early, but that's okay. Shall we head down there straightaway or do we need to freshen up first?"

"Freshening up won out but soon enough they were heading down toward the Department of Mysteries. Susan once again recognized the same hallway she and Hermione had traveled. The person waiting outside the door for them was a bit of a surprise. Percy Weasley stood there impatiently reading some parchment. When they arrived, Percy looked at them quickly while not even acknowledging Charlie, Ron, or Ginny.

"Right, is everyone here? Good. We'll proceed as soon as an Unspeakable arrives…ah excellent."

As if on cue, an Unspeakable opened the door to let them in, and in no time at all, they were descending the Death Chamber steps where the veil was raised on the dais. They all sat down on the steps near the bottom to wait. Staring at the veil, Harry felt a lump in his throat. In theory, it sounded like it wouldn't be a problem to be here, but now that he was he wasn't sure he could go through with it. Breathing deeply he was about to stand up when he felt Susan slide her hand in his. They were sitting close together so nobody noticed, but Harry nodded to her in thanks. While they waited, Susan pulled out her wand with her other hand and started twirling it. Seeing Harry's questioning look, she gave a shy smile.

"It's something I do when I'm nervous and not doing anything." She whispered. Somehow the atmosphere of the room gave off some sort of reverence that caused everyone to talk in hushed voices. Harry wondered if some of those voices were coming from the veil itself.

Harry looked at her wand twirling in her fingers and noticed it looked similar to his own. "What kind of wand is that?"

"Holly, nine inches, with a phoenix feather. It's quite strong, yet flexible." She handed the wand to Harry who looked at it before handing it back. Susan's wasn't quite as dark a color as his, but not too far off. It seemed to have a hint of dark blue if he looked carefully.

"Mine has a phoenix feather too." Harry said handing his wand to her.

"Wow that's so cool. Phoenix cores are pretty rare. I wonder if it was the same phoenix." Susan wondered.

Harry shook his head. "It's not, Ollivander told me only one other wand has the same phoenix as mine, and well, I guess that's why Voldemort's fate and mine are intertwined."

"You have brother wands! Whoa!" Susan let out a long whistle of amazement as she returned Harry his wand.

With about ten minutes to go, a few aurors trickled in along with some Ministry personnel. Mad-Eye Moody strode in as well.

"Potter." He greeted. "Susan, how is my ward fairing along these days. I apologize for not being around as often as I hoped." The ex-auror sat down next to them and they chatted briefly about the procedures of an execution.

Looking at the time, Ginny took her cue to start her part of the plan. Standing up, she gave a very convincing performance, even by her standards.

"I…I don't think I can watch this…I'm gonna vomit." She ran out of the room one hand on her stomach, the other covering her mouth with Neville following her. Percy was at the top of stairs near the door, and looked like he was about to say something to her, but Ginny ran out too quickly. A few ministry officials simply shook their head as if they'd seen the same thing happen many times before. Harry gave Susan's hand a silent squeeze hoping that everything worked out.

At the appointed time, Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour walked in flanked on each side by at least three assistants, each writing something down or sending off a department memo. Fortunately, Harry didn't see any pink toad's lurking about. He was half expecting her to be here running interference of some sort. He did, however, scowl when Rita Skeeter, fresh off Hermione's Daily Prophet banishment sauntered into the room. She was about to walk toward Harry when he gave her a very strong shaking of the head signifying for her not to come near him. She paused and then sat herself on the benches across from him with a surly look.

Susan gave Harry's hand a squeeze again before getting up for her cue in this part of the plan. She asked Luna, not loudly, but loud enough for bystanders to hear for her to accompany her to the loo. Luna got up to go with her, but as they were reaching the top. The door's closed shut and the Minister began to speak.

"Excuse me." Susan whispered to Percy. "We need to go to the ladies room."

Percy looked up from his notes. "Sorry, but once the door's close, you stay until it's over. No exceptions." Percy looked anything but apologetic.

"But…But...I really gotta go."

"Then you should have gone earlier. You'll just have to hold it."

Susan turned to Luna and then down to Harry. They both had a worried look on her face. They were trapped here now with no chance of getting to Director Andrew's office.

"Please, sit down." Percy said as he was now trying to listen to the Minister talk about the tragedy of war and why such moments as these are often necessary to maintain peace. Susan and Luna slowly made their way back to their seats, unsure of what to do. Looking around, all escape routes were blocked. Well, all minus the one that was in the middle of the room. After a lengthy talk where more than a few were getting restless, the Minister spoke up to Percy.

"Mr. Weasley, would you provide me with the execution form for me to sign in front of all witnesses."

Percy nodded and went through his notes, and kept going, not finding it. Frantically, he motioned to the Minister to wait a moment and quickly left the room in a panic. Susan thought this might be her moment but the door reclosed before she even moved.

The Minister stretched the time with another long-winded speech that Harry didn't even listen to. Eventually he heard another door open and saw Peter Pettigrew being escorted into the room in chains and shackles with an auror on either side of him. Peter was positioned on the dais about ten feet in front of the archway.

"Peter Pettigrew, you have been convicted in the murder of twelve Muggles, Convicted of the murder of Cedric Diggory, accessory to the murders of James and Lily Potter, instrumental in the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…"

Harry rolled his eyes. How long were they going to be so scared of a name? Upon hearing the name of Cedric, Harry looked around for Cedric's parents, but did not see them. He wondered if they refused to come, not wanting to be reminded of such painful memories.

Finally, the door came open and Percy ran down the steps with the form in his hand. The minister was just about to sign it when Harry heard the one sound he almost hated above all others.

"Hmm Hmmm. Excuse me Minister, but the execution must stop!" Dolores Umbridge stood out in her pink cardigan in stark contrast to the gray slab stone doorway that surrounded her. As she walked down the steps, Harry noticed Ginny and Neville sneak back in holding hands and looking a bit flushed, Ginny especially. She discreetly gave a thumb's up to Harry saying they had what they were looking for.

"Dolores! You are interrupting an execution, an execution that only I can stay. What is the meaning of this?"

"Here Minister." Umbridge held up a file she held in her hand. It looked fairly thick. "Here is concrete proof that Sirius Black was indeed at fault for the deaths of the twelve Muggles, as well as James and Lily Potter. Peter Pettigrew was running for his life and hid only because he feared Sirius Black would someday come for him again."

The crowd of officials, aurors, and witnesses exploded in yells, protests, and disorder. Remus Lupin was one of the loudest and had to be held back by Charlie Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had helped escort Pettigrew in before sitting down next to Remus.

"ORDER! ORDER!" The Minister yelled as his voice echoed throughout the hall. The voices died down and Rita Skeeter was furiously writing on her notepad as quickly as she could.

"This is not all Minister. I have further proof that Harry Potter is the one responsible for the death of Cedric Diggory, and that the so called 'Ministry Six' are actually secret agents of You-Know-Who working covertly. It was for that reason they were here in the Ministry that night. The whole supposed fight here in the Department of Mysteries, where many valuable artifacts were destroyed, and with Remus Lupin as their leader…was all just a cover." Umbridge gave a dramatic hushed whisper and reveled in the crowd response.

Another round of protests and yells arose, but the Minister used his wand to again restore order. Peter Pettigrew seemed a bit amused by the whole spectacle, but seeing the veil right behind kept him from drawing attention to himself.

Minister Scrimgeour took the file from her hand and quickly looked through it. The crowd grew very quiet while for approximately fifteen minutes, the minister reviewed this so-called evidence. After speaking quietly to Umbridge, she whispered something in his ear before giving him a sickly grin. Finally, the Minister bowed his head and stood up with a grim face.

It appears this evidence must be taken into account. Aurors please take Remus Lupin, Mr. Potter and the rest of the 'Ministry Six' into custody while we review this evidence more fully. He handed the file back to Dolores whose smile widened bigger than ever as aurors descended up on Remus, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. Umbridge's voice again rang throughout the room.

"Taken Into account? They must be executed immediately Minister. The veil is right there. You'll see all the paperwork is in order." Looking through it again, he was about to refuse Umbridge before she again whispered something to him. The Minister paused for a few moments before nodding his head and with a grim reluctance assented.

"Very well, prepare them for execution." Harry couldn't believe this was happening. What he could believe, however, was that Umbridge had something big on the Minister and was using it as blackmail to force his hand.

"Is Miss Granger here?" Umbridge yelled as she looked around the room. Not seeing her, she spoke to another auror. "Oh, well, dispatch the aurors at Hogwarts to bring her here immediately."

"NO!" Susan yelled as she tried to keep the aurors from arresting her friends.

"Oh, Miss Bones! So nice to see you again. Yes, it has been brought to my attention that she has also been participating in Potter's activities recently. Hardly surprising since her aunt has been in Harry Potter's pocketbook. It's all there in my report. Arrest her as well and bring them all up front.

This time Moody stood up to protest and was about to start blasting anyone who came near Susan when another auror stunned Moody in the back and he fell silently to the floor.

Harry thought about fighting, but in a room with at least two dozen aurors and ministry staff, he wouldn't stand a chance.

With all their wands confiscated, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Susan, and Remus were taken to stand near the front, a dozen wands pointed at them. Charlie was beside himself with rage but had a couple aurors keeping him in place. Tonks and Shacklebolt were shocked, not knowing what to do. They didn't want to just stand there, but didn't really have a choice lest they be arrested as well.

"Prepare them to go through the veil!" Umbridge yelled above the clamor of the voices yelling in protest. Finally, Umbridge let out a spell from her wand silencing everyone in the room.

"Hmm hmmm, there, that's better." She squeaked.

"What about Pettigrew?" Harry yelled to Umbridge. "Is he just going to be let free?"

"Oh, no no no. He admitted under Veritaserum that he is a Death Eater. Why we have proof of it on his forearm. Look!" Umbridge squealed with excitement walking toward Pettigrew.

Pettigrew's face went from eagerness of being a free man to anger in an instant. After all this, he was still going to die. Voldemort had abandoned him, discarded him, used him, and this was his reward. Harry stared at him before yelling at the former Marauder, the betrayer of his parents.

"I should have let you die in the Shrieking Shack!"

Pettigrew got a shocked look on his face while recalling the events years back. He knew Potter was right. Potter should have let him die then, and part of him wished he had, but no, instead had saved his life. He still owed Potter a life debt. Feeling defeated and guilt-ridden, he hung his head in grief until Dolores stepped up next to him to raise his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. In an instant Pettigrew made a decision. If he was going to die, he could at least die honorably. Using his silver hand, Pettigrew broke the chains binding his wrists and before anyone could react, grabbed Delores Umbridge by the neck, holding her in front of him as a shield. She squealed in surprise while everyone else watched in shock.

"Everyone get back or this woman dies." Pettigrew yelled. Umbridge was flailing her arms about, one hand grabbing at the silver hand at her throat while the other still held the files she had brought in that claimed Harry and the rest were guilty. The aurors around the room slowly advanced on Pettigrew and he reflexively took a step back.

"You have ten seconds." He yelled.

"Do something!" Dolores screamed breathlessly as she kept scratching at the silver hand that was like an iron chain around her neck. The aurors paused looking back to the Minister, not quite sure how to proceed. The Minister made his plea, telling Pettigrew that it was hopeless and to free his hostage.

The aurors held the wands high also telling him to let her go and kept slowly advancing. Pettigrew took another step back and then another, and then…the unthinkable happened.

Pettigrew seeing no way out looked directly to Harry who was watching with rapt attention.

"MY DEBT TO YOU IS PAID POTTER!" And with those final words, Peter Pettigrew turned around, and with Umbridge still in his grasp, jumped through the archway. The black veil moved as if a slight breeze had come though the room, and then stilled itself again.

The last words heard were Umbridge's echoing voice screaming "NO!" The entire room was shocked to the core that Peter Pettigrew, Dolores Umbridge and the file she brought with her were gone. No one dared speak for a good thirty seconds. The only sound heard was Rita Skeeter writing on her pad even faster than before, flipping page after page.

It was the auror Dawlish that finally broke the silence. "Well that was an interesting turn of events."

Most everyone in the room agreed with him by simply saying "yeah."

"We really should have been more aware of that silver hand." Shacklebolt spoke from off to the side.

Again, everyone agreed with him by saying "Yeah."

"I'll have to write up a report on this and prepare a press release." The minister said quietly.

Out of habit everyone again responded with "Yeah."

"I could really use a good snog about now." Ron was still in a bit of a shock and didn't realize he was speaking out loud, but again, most people simply agreed by saying "Yeah."

"Okay Ronald, if you insist." Luna said by grabbing Ron and pulling him into a fierce embrace. Some people started clapping and cheering as a few others around the room hugged in relief.

Finally the minister spoke up, clearing his throat.

"Uhhh, I uhhhh, it appears that this execution has ended. Potter, seeing that there is no longer proof of you or your friends' guilt it would seem all of you are now free to go."

Cheers erupted, this time much louder, around the room. People were clapping and celebrating. Harry turned to see Ginny and Neville in a rather passionate snog themselves while Luna and Ron were speaking animatedly with Remus. Tonks ran and jumped into Charlie's arms and Shacklebolt simply sat down and wiped the relief off his face before re-enervating Moody and telling him what happened. Moody's first question was to know which auror it was that stunned him with his back turned. Grinning widely Harry turned to Susan who, being caught up in the moment, turned…and kissed him, passionately. Harry was taken by surprise, but the warmth and love that flowed through him seemed genuine and natural, and returned the kiss in kind. Harry lost all sense of where he was, only that there was a lovely woman in his arms. He, who had never really known true love, thought he finally might have a small understanding and realized it was something he had longed for his entire life, something truly worth fighting for, dying for if necessary. After another couple minutes of believing they were the only ones in the room, they pulled back slightly beaming ear to ear at each other. The cacophony of noise and chatter re-assaulted his senses, but he was still too drawn in by Susan's gaze to care. It was Moody's rough voice that finally tore his attention away,

"Oi, watch where you put those hands Potter!" Moody said with a rare grin and a wink before spotting the auror that stunned him and making beeline for him.

"Come on, while everyone is distracted." Susan excitedly grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door.

"Where are we…ohhhh!" The light bulb went off in Harry's head. Now was their chance.

Harry and Susan ran out the door to the Death Chamber and upon entering the circular room, closed the door to find the only lights seen were once again blue flames spinning around as the doors revolved around them. Once they slowed, Susan yelled "Office."

The door to the offices opened and Harry and Susan sprinted down the door toward the end of the hall where Director Andrew's office was located. Hoping that they wouldn't have to contend with any locks, Harry turned the doorknob and it opened. The room was cluttered and there was still some fresh food on the desk. The director must have just left, most likely during the commotion of the execution. If he was still here, they'd have to hurry. Susan went straight to the bookshelf and selected a small book in the middle. The bookshelf opened and Susan, after waving her wand in a complicated way, began tapping out an even more complicated pattern on the bricks. Harry was lost after a few seconds, but Susan kept going. After about thirty seconds, she stopped and waited for the bricks to open. Nothing happened.

Susan tried again with the same result.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it opening?" Harry was getting nervous.

"I…I'm not sure, I know the pattern on the bricks is correct. I must be getting the spell part wrong."

She tried a third time, but again nothing happened. Frustrated, Susan banged her fist against the bricks.

"What good am I if I can't even get the wand movements correct?" Susan grunted in anger.

Harry put his hand on her shoulder encouraging her.

"It's okay. Just concentrate. Slowly picture the wand movement in your mind."

Susan took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Slowly she mimicked what she saw in her mind and then began the brick sequence one more time.

Immediately, the bricks started opening like Diagon Alley revealing the secret entrance.

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. Susan gave him a radiant smile.

"Hurry!" She grabbed his hand again and they ran down the small staircase into the small stone room, where sitting on a bookstand in the middle of the room was a fairly unremarkable looking thick and tattered leather bound book.

Susan ran up to it and started looking at each page for about five seconds before going to the next one. After about thirty seconds, they thought they might have heard voices.

"We don't have time for this Susan! Can't we just make a copy?"

"Not without seeing each page to know what to copy! Here, how about this."

Susan grabbed another book from the stack on the table that looked similar to the 'Chronicles of Merlin' and while placing the Chronicles in her bag, she put the other book on the stand.

"Maybe they won't notice for a while?"

"We're stealing it? We'll be arrested!"

"Harry, I don't want to either, and we'll return it as soon as we're done! I promise. But we need the contents in here and we don't have time to stick around."

They heard a door slam from down the hall and realized people were returning to work. Quickly they ran up the stairs, closed the secret entrance, and then on a whim, disillusioned themselves in case someone came down the long hallway. Holding hands again so not to lose each other, they snuck out the door and had gone only a few feet when the door to the circular room opened and Director Andrews himself came walking down the hall with another Unspeakable chattering about the events and how word had spread like wildfire about what happened to Umbridge. Andrews felt kind of bad that so many people were celebrating her 'accident' but many felt it was nothing less than she deserved. It seemed that the 'good ship Umbridge' left quite a wake.

Holding their breath, Harry and Susan flattened themselves against the wall as Andrews and the other Unspeakable walked into his office and closed the door. Slowly they made their way back to the circular room and cancelled their disillusionment charm and returned to the death chamber. They estimated they'd been gone only about ten minutes, but the chamber was mostly empty now except for a few people giving witness statements.

"Harry! Susan!" Ron yelled, "There you two are, did you get…." Luna nudged him in the side and Ron quickly corrected himself. "I mean did the fresh air do you good?"

"It did wonders." Harry said with a grin. "I'm just anxious to get out of here." Harry subtly nodded his head towards Susan who just as subtly padded her satchel.

"We can't just yet, Charlie and Remus are still giving their witness statements, and they want both of yours as well." Neville said with a nervous grin realizing full well what Susan held in her bag and the risk they were taking.

After Harry and Susan gave their statements, they still needed to sign a few things that in all the commotion got lost. Some thought that Umbridge might have put them in her file as well and that's why they needed to get new copies. While they nervously waited, Ginny and Neville told what happened from the time they left until the time they arrived again.

_Second Flashback_

"_I…I don't think I can watch this…I'm gonna vomit" _Getting up, Ginny put one hand to her stomach and covered the other with her hand. She even made some pretend noises in her throat to add to the effect. She nearly broke character seeing Percy extend a hand and start to say something, but ran quickly out of the room hearing Neville right behind her. Once out of sight, she straightened up with a grin.

"That was easy. Now, according to Susan's map, we need to go back to the circular room. They passed a couple people heading toward the death chamber but as soon as they got to the circular room, they were alone. Immediately, the light from the hall left and the blue flames sprang up and the room started spinning. Neville had to close his eyes so not to get too dizzy. Finally, the doors started slowing down.

"Records!" She yelled to nobody in particular. Just then, someone came in the room.

"What are you two doing here?" He was an older gentleman, but had a kind face. "Ahh, I know that hair, you must be Weasley's daughter. Here for the execution are you, Yes Arthur told me all about it at lunch the other day. He wanted to come, but sadly had a last minute call."

"We're…yeah, we uhh, must have got lost." Neville replied. They gave each other a look. This wasn't good.

"No worries, I'll escort you. Kind of tricky this room is. "

Another person than entered the room. "Peasegood, you're needed back at the office for a mo."

"Again! Merlin, can't anyone do their job around here. I'm sorry you too, but just say Death Chamber after the doors stop spinning and it'll take you right there." Peasegood went back out from where he came arguing with the other man and the room went dark again and spun again.

"Records!" Ginny yelled and immediately the room stopped and the door to another long hallway opened.

Hurrying quickly, they ran down the hallway, down another couple turns, before seeing the door to the records office. Walking into a large room they saw papers flying everywhere. Files were coming and going up a shoot near the ceiling and others were returning via a second shoot. Other papers were coming from all directions into one file or dispersing into different areas of file cabinets. The cabinets were banging loudly as they kept opening and closing when papers would come and go. The place was a mad house. Neville gave a look that said they wouldn't find anything in this room. The front desk was unoccupied and the only spotless thing in the room. Whoever worked here clearly did not come in today.

Ginny grabbed a parchment flying past her from the air and looked at it.

"Appropriation for new quills." She let it go with a sigh and the invoice continued on its way. They grabbed a couple more hoping for some sort of clue.

"Requisition for a new desk. The old one is getting an attitude."

"Order for fixing the carpet, it keeps trying to trip me wherever I am in the room."

"This is hopeless." Neville said looking at a couple filing cabinets but due to them opening and closing so fast, he didn't want to get his fingers caught trying to grab something.

They looked around for ten minutes, trying whatever spell they could think of to find a list of charitable items that had been auctioned off. Finally, Neville noticed a shelf that had had 'charity' labeled on it hidden off to one side.

"Ginny! This might be it!" They grabbed a large vanilla folder and opened it. Rifling through to the tab marked to the summer of the year before they found a three page list simply titled 'Black Estate."

"This is it!" Ginny pulled the list out, putting the file back on the shelf before rummaging through the first page. Neville was looking over her shoulder. The first page showed different items, but nothing about a locket and had just turned to the second page when the door opened. They weren't in direct view of the door, but would be when whoever entered took a few steps and looked to their left.

"Quick," Ginny said without thinking as she quickly stuffed the paper into her pocket, "Kiss me!"

"Again?" Neville said with a stunned excited look, so Ginny grabbed and kissed him. Whoever it was that entered, this was the only plausible excuse that came to Ginny's mind for them being here. They were both just starting to enjoy themselves when they heard a familiar voice.

"GINNY! What in Merlin's name…" Percy Weasley had burst in, and fortunately had looked to his right before looking around and noticing his sister snogging Neville Longbottom.

"Per…Percy!"

Ginny's face was a combination red from embarrassment and pale white from being caught of all people by her brother.

"How did you two…wait, I don't care. Whatever you think you're doing, forget it. You get out of here now!"

"Well, what are you doing in here?" Ginny shot back.

"I lost an execution form." Percy held up his wand and immediately the form flew out among the ruckus of other papers into his hand. "Now leave or…or…I'll write mom and tell her what happened here."

Ginny's face went from embarrassed red to anger red in a heartbeat. Neville saw the temper coming and even backed a step. Ginny started walking right up to Percy's face, yelling at him.

"TELL MOM? TELL MOM? GOOD! DO IT! TELL HER WHAT I'VE DONE, AND WHILE YOUR AT IT, MENTION HOW YOU'VE IGNORED US, BEEN ASHAMED OF US FOR OVER A YEAR…ACTING LIKE WE DON'T EXIST! TELL HER WHAT A PRAT YOU'VE BEEN FOR ABANDONING US!"

Ginny pushed Percy with each exclamation, not hard but enough to prove her point. Neville noticed how striking her temper was to her mother and knew never to get on her bad side if he could help it. Percy simply stood there unmoving, her words cutting him on the inside.

"WELL GO ON! WRITE HER." She pushed him again.

"IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST COME BACK TO US IN THE FIRST PLACE, WE WOULD HAVE WELCOMED YOU! I WOULD HAVE FORGIVEN YOU! I STILL LOVE YOU!"

Ginny pushed herself past Percy out of the room, tears streaming down her face. Neville ran after her, but paused at the doorway to look back at Percy.

"You don't deserve them."

Percy was anguished in his heart. He knew he was in the wrong, but his own pride refused to allow it. It wasn't just Voldemort that was tearing families apart, but his own selfishness. Deciding then and there, he ran out of the room yelling Ginny's name and found her back in the circular room crying in Neville's arms.

"You're right Ginny. I've been…I've been a prat. Neville's right, I don't deserve you." Percy had his head down in shame.

"I'll write mum and make up for all I've done." Percy's voice was quiet and starting to choke up.

"When?" Ginny's voice was muffled in Neville's chest. She was peering at her brother with hope, but he'd let them all down before.

"First thing tomorrow, I promise."

Ginny let go off Neville and took a few steps toward her older brother.

"I've missed you." Percy's voice was soft and his head was still staring at the ground. He wasn't expecting it, but feeling his sister run and hug him like there was no tomorrow was the best thing that had happened to him in over a year.

"I'm writing mum to tell her to expect a letter from you." Ginny said her eyes full of hope as she looked up.

Percy nodded. "Okay."

Ginny grinned before Percy looked at his watch. "Ahh, the Minister is expecting this. I gotta run." Percy ran to the other door and down to the death chamber. Since the door leading to where the Records office was still open, there was no spinning or blue lights. Neville and Ginny were just about to follow him when another door from the main entrance opened and Dolores Umbridge came running through on her way to the Death Chamber. She was in such a hurry she failed to notice Ginny, Neville or the door to the records department open. Ginny and Neville gave each other a concerned look. This couldn't be good. Grabbing his hand, Ginny and Neville hurried back into the chamber just before the door closed. Harry was looking at her trying to gauge their success at getting the locket information, and Ginny gave a discreet thumbs up and smile before she and Neville sat down to see what this new fuss was about. She noticed Susan was still next to Harry and hoped she and Luna had been faster in their part in the plan.

_End Second Flashback_.

Sitting on the cold stone steps in the Death Chamber, Ginny pulled out the auction paper and flipped to the third page. She had already looked at it briefly after entering the room behind Umbridge and pointed out the information they needed:

_Silver Locket-unable to open-auctioned off- Aug. 28, 1995-Winning Bidder-Lucius Malfoy—47 Galleons'_

"Malfoy has the locket!" Harry exclaimed to all of them sitting on the steps.

"If it's in his vault, we're in trouble. The ministry froze his assets and all his property has been sealed in Gringotts. No access allowed, not even the minister can get in, until it's been unfrozen that is." Ron's eyes were wide with worry.

"It might not be in his vault, he might be wearing it right now." Luna was unusually paying close attention at the moment.

"Or he could have given back to Voldemort." Ginny responded back to Luna and Ron before quickly hiding the page, as some aurors were still meandering around finishing up the investigation.

"Perhaps, but I don't believe Lucius knows it's a Horcrux. Voldemort wouldn't risk telling his followers. He probably bought it as a keepsake for himself." Luna seemed quite certain, and nobody doubted her.

"So we've learned that the cup isn't in Hannah's vault and that a Death Eater owns the locket. Brilliant." Susan sighed while picking at a crack on the step.

"Well, at least now we know generally were the locket is, so we're on the right path, sort of." Neville's face showed that he was just trying to look on the bright side.

"He's right." Harry spoke up. "It may be a slow process, but we are making headway. When we get back to Hogwarts, we'll talk to Dumbledore. See if there are any clues to Voldemort's childhood, right Ron." Ron nodded back with a smile before Remus, Charlie, and Tonk's came over and said that after signing a couple documents, that they could all go. Looking at the time, Harry saw it was nearing 7:00. The investigation was taking forever, but at least they were finally excused from the rest of it.

Tonks and Charlie walked with them back toward the lifts that would take them to the atrium.

"Do you think Umbridge was a Death Eater?" Ron asked to nobody in particular.

"We'll never know for sure." Harry wanted to believe that she was. It would ease any bad feelings he had about her death.

"It doesn't really matter now anyway." Neville said trying not to smile. He seemed to have the same feelings as Harry.

The lift had just arrived and everyone started to pile in when a screech of an alarm blared throughout the building.

"Ahh, blimey!" Tonks Bellowed before pulling out her wand and telling the others to do the same. Just then the alarm cut off, but a voice sounded over the PA system.

'_DEATH EATERS HAVE INVADED THE BUILDING…DEATH EAT…ARRRRGGG.'_ The voice cut off with a scream.

Harry looked with alarm at everyone who also had scared looks on their faces. Voldemort was making his move against the ministry!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"It looks like they're attempting to take over the Ministry! Look Sharp everyone." Tonks quickly ushered them in the lift. As they started ascending, through the gates Harry saw all the Aurors from the chamber as well as Moody and other staff running toward them to enter the other lifts.

"This can't be a coincidence!" Susan exclaimed, turning to Harry. Everyone time one of us leaves Hogwarts it's like they know where we're going."

"A lot of people knew we were coming here today." Harry put his hand up to his scar. "I didn't feel a thing. Usually he gets all giddy and excited before an impending attack."

There was a pause as the clanking of the lift going up was the only sound. The atrium was the only place where the Death Eaters could have entered, and the closer they got to the atrium, spells and screams could be heard growing louder. Tonks ran in the lead when the gates opened, but just before they turned the corner an errant spell hit the wall causing her to jump back. She peeked around before speaking to the rest.

"Okay, they haven't breached past the security area, but they're close. We jump in hard and fast!"

Everyone nodded grimly. Harry noticed Ron and Luna give their hands a squeeze. Tonks peeked around one more time while counting down with her fingers. "_Three…two…"_

"TONKS, WAIT!" Moody and the rest of the aurors had caught up to them.

"We'll go in, but we'll go in right. They've got backup aimed right at our entrance. Potter, you're squad will give us cover!" Moody issued orders after analyzing the battle scene with his magical eye though the wall.

"Half take the left side, other take the right. Potter, stay here and give us cover!"

He looked at all of them who nodded.

"Moody looked again through the wall before yelling "GO!"

Tonks and a half dozen aurors ran to the left side. Two of the aurors went down immediately since the Death Eaters were indeed waiting for their arrival and had wands trained at their position.

Harry and his group took turns throwing spell after spell before running just behind the golden gates at the security area. There were a three or four people cowering behind the security desk, but only one was offering up any resistance. The others were too scared, covering their heads or crying. It was fortunate that a lot of the Ministry workforce had already gone home to start their weekend early, but there were still too many in Harry's eyes that were scattered around lying dead or unconsciousness.

Throwing out spells while trying to work in conjunction with the aurors was actually difficult when there was no real plan involved. Next to Harry were Ron, Neville and Susan. Luna and Ginny had stayed behind the corner wall to offer up cover from that angle.

"Hannah's not responding. The mirror isn't working!" Susan yelled over the noise. She had pulled out her two-way mirror in an attempt to let Hannah know what was going on, and see if Dumbledore, McGonagall, or another professor could contact Order members.

They all ducked as another spell hit the ceiling, covering them in dust and debris. A loud explosion rent the air as the security desk turned into a thousand tiny pieces. Harry turned back covering his face. Those hiding behind the desk didn't stand a chance. The Death Eaters were taking cover behind the magical fountain and the fireplaces along the walls, but were unable to make any more progress thanks to the quick response of the aurors already in the building.

Trading spells, the stand-off continued for twenty minutes. Ron got a nasty cut on his cheek from a spell that blew a hole in the floor in front of him. They all had burns and smoke on them from deflecting spells and the fires that were sprouting up all over the atrium. Moody had instructed a few aurors to fight from inside the lifts while keeping them open in case they needed to fall back, and it was looking more likely that would be the case. The Death Eaters along the sides were moving from fireplace to fireplace slowly advancing towards them. A lot of them had been taken out, but there were more aurors out of action than Death Eaters.

Seeing that their position was precarious, the order was given by Moody.

"Fall back, take the lifts up to level seven and then destroy the lifts and take up positions near the stairs!" The aurors slowly started backing up, making their way to the lifts. Harry and his crew were just about to the do the same when they heard the yells of the Death Eaters making their surge as they all came running toward the golden security gates. Harry thought this might be the end since they were all about to be overrun before the lifts could be closed. It was then that they all stopped at the bright light coming from the entrance. Everyone in the atrium turned to look and saw Professor Dumbledore standing there, cane in hand and wand in the other. He slowly walked a few steps and dropped his cane.

A few Death Eaters apparated out, but most of them turned to face him. Dumbledore's fading condition was not a secret, but him standing tall and facing upwards of thirty to forty Death Eaters put Harry in awe. Dumbledore cast spell after spell putting the Death Eaters in throws of confusion. Seeing Dumbledore fighting, appearing every bit the powerful wizard he was when Harry met him as a first year, Harry could not help but stare with his mouth hanging open. He truly was the greatest wizard of his age, and perhaps a couple other ages as well. It was Moody, who also got caught up in wonderment for a few moments that got everyone back to their senses by yelling.

"Well, let's help him you fools!"

Nobody got the chance when a moment later, there was a huge flash of light knocking everyone in the room down to the floor. Harry's hair stood up like there was electricity in the air. His clothes were all singed and he felt that he'd have a bruise or two on his arm that he'd landed on. Papers and light debris floated around like a big gust of wind had just come through. Raising himself up, Harry's eyes slowly re-adjusted to see all the Death Eaters in the room were unconsciousness lying on the floor.

"I think that will do!" Dumbledore said to no one in particular before passing out and collapsing to the ground.

Tonks and a few others ran to the fallen professor. He was alive, but his breathing was labored, and there was a wheezing sound to it.

"We've got to get you to St. Mungo's!" Tonks looked at his eyes and checked his pulse, but Dumbledore softly whispered "No…Portkey in pocket…take me to Madam Pomfrey and Snape."

Tonks grabbed lemon drop out of his pocket before Remus grabbed it.

"I'll take him, you clean up here." Tonks nodded before Remus activated the Portkey and disappeared with a pop.

It took a another couple of hours of taking statements, helping bind the Death Eaters, and clearing some rubble out of the way before Moody limped over to them. He was ragged, tired, and very ornery.

"Come on. Let's head to the cafeteria, get you lot something to eat. Then you can go home." He turned without waiting for a response. They followed him in silence to the cafeteria, although all of them ate very little.

Eventually, after all the day's excitement, Harry's thoughts slowly took him back to him kissing Susan and the guilty feelings he had. In truth, he had thought about his relationship with Susan and Hermione a lot lately, and didn't really know what to do. He was really starting to develop feelings for the Hufflepuff, but his growing feelings for Hermione were also starting to dawn on him. Hermione had been with him from the start, been by his side, loyal, loving, encouraging, defending. He'd have died countless times over if it wasn't for her, and the thought of her not being involved in his life was like a punch in the gut. Thinking back, it seemed a bit clear that Hermione was trying to nudge their relationship towards the next level of being an item, and Harry wasn't all that opposed to it. With Susan though, it was the same…yet different. She seemed to understand him better as they both had similar childhoods…kindred spirits as Susan had once said. Harry had wondered what would have happened if he had been in Hufflepuff or Susan in Gryffindor, and had no doubt she would have stood by his side just as adamantly if she were in Hermione's place. For the moment, Harry decided to let things take their natural course and see what happens. Who knows, maybe he'll get a really good cat fight out of it. Harry smiled at that last thought, that of Susan and Hermione having an epic duel for his heart, but then he realized he was turning into a sap and turned to listen to Moody.

"Yeah, we lost a lot of good men today. We counted thirty-nine civilian Ministry workers and thirty-one aurors dead. This is a huge blow. If Voldemort attacks again, he might very well succeed. Fortunately, it's a blow to his forces as well. Forty-Nine Death Eaters dead or captured."

"Do you think it was a set up? Waiting for us to come here before attacking?" Ginny asked.

"I'm almost certain it was. I wager Voldemort felt he could kill a few birds with one stone by taking control of the Ministry, finding and kidnapping one or more of you, and kill Potter once he was captured."

"So, it was a trap to get us all together."

"Well Longbottom, I wouldn't say exactly a trap, but since he was waiting for a moment like this where everything merged together, I suppose calling it a trap is sufficient."

"Will the Ministry recover from this very quickly?" Interestingly, Ron seemed more interested in the conversation than his food for once that was sitting half eaten. But then again, it was cafeteria food.

"Hard to say. I overheard the Minister earlier saying that things need to change around soon. According to his advisors and analysts, if things keep going like they are now, within eighteen months, we might not have any choice but to surrender unconditionally."

Harry sat there stunned. Looking at his friends, the importance of their mission just took a new turn. Suddenly, girls, school and being a teenager didn't seem all that important anymore, not when there might not be future for any of them.

"Anyway, I probably shouldn't have said anything. Didn't mean to get your spirits down but you're old enough to handle the truth of it. You may not be in the Order or working as aurors, but with all you've done you might as well be."

Moody got up signaling it was time to go. It was getting late. They all waited around the fireplaces in the atrium for another half hour while Tonks finished up. Finally, all of them were going through the fireplace and landing in McGonagall's office where she was at her desk waiting for them.

"Come along…Professor Dumbledore needs to see you right away." Walking to the hospital wing, they could all hear music echoing up from the great hall. The dance was in full swing and Harry kind of felt bad for missing it. Not the dancing part specifically, but hanging out with friends and recalling his earlier thoughts, being a typical teenager, if just for one night. They arrived in the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape were working spells on Dumbledore's hand as he was sitting up in a hospital bed.

"Ahh, it appears Harry that we find ourselves on opposite sides for once. I hope you are not upset that by coincidence, I ended up in your customary hospital bed." Harry gave a weak smile and waved it off not wanting to interrupt Pomfrey and Snape. After a few moments, they finished and Pomfrey went off to the side to check on a couple other students while Snape lingered about.

"Harry, did you feel anything from your scar?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir, I didn't feel a thing. Actually, I haven't felt much of anything for quite some time."

"If I may headmaster," Snape chimed in. "I believe the Dark Lord has been blocking the connection as of late. He has become quite…displeased with the recent string of failures due to information being leaked to the Order through an elusive…spy. I believe he didn't want to allow any chance of Potter clueing in to something happening, and therefore has blocked his emotions." Snape looked at each of them on the bed before looking back at Dumbledore.

"I wondered as much." Dumbledore replied. Snape then excused himself while, griping about Kappa's and Gryffindor Know-It-All's.

They all sat around Dumbledore's bed relating everything that happened. He was genuinely surprised to hear the events of the execution and the demise of Pettigrew and Umbridge. The information relating to the Horcruxes didn't surprise him much when they finally got to that part of the story.

"I admit, I did not hold out much hope the cup was in Miss Abbot's vault. Be that as it may, I believe Mr. Weasley's suggestion is a valid one, especially since I have already been taking the liberty of researching the events of Tom's life. That is how I discovered the ring at his ancestral home in Little Hangleton shortly before term started last fall. As for the orphanage, that was next on my list to see if there was anything left behind, but my Headmaster duties, not to mention my health has prevented me.

"Well, we can check it out. When should we leave?" Ginny got an excited look on her, she being quite keen for another adventure.

"I must protest for the moment." Dumbledore said softly. "Things are much too dangerous now that there Ministry had nearly fallen, and it seems like your location is repeatedly known whenever you leave the castle."

"What do you suggest? Sneak out?" Harry suggested.

"I think it might be wiser to wait until summer holiday when it is more difficult to track your whereabouts, especially when they don't even know where you are staying."

"It does kind of make sense Harry." Neville said after they all thought it about it.

"Why can't we take Order members with us, or Tonks or something?" Susan was nearly as adamant as Harry was, anxious to get on with the mission.

"Because she is needed here for protecting Hogwarts, and as for Order members, they have their own responsibilities." Dumbledore looked at each of them with that piercing stare of his, although the twinkle in his eye was now barely a blip.

"Fine, we'll wait, but I don't like it."

"I know Harry, I don't like it either, but safety is our highest priority." Dumbledore wheezed and coughed some more before Madam Pomfrey came over and insisted the headmaster get some rest.

It was 11:30 at night when they all walked out of the hospital wing. Hearing the music from the great hall, they decided to have a peek in and see if Hermione and Hannah were there hanging out. They didn't see Hermione but Hannah was dancing with Justin. Walking in the Hall, Hannah let out a breath of relief and asked Justin to get them some drinks before running over to her friends.

"What happened? I tried calling you on the mirrors all day, but they wouldn't work." Hannah pulled out her mirror she still held in her purse. Testing them again they seemed to work just fine.

"We think they don't work when one end of it is outside Hogwarts. Hermione will have to figure out how to fix that." Ron said eyeing the refreshment table. They gave Hannah a brief summary of what happened when Justin came over and greeted them all giving Hannah her drink.

Where's Hermione? Is she still in detention?" Ginny asked looking around and not seeing her.

"Must be, I haven't seen her since we left for Gringotts." Hannah said taking a sip of her punch.

They engaged in some small talk for a few minutes more until Justin dragged Hannah back on the dance floor. Tonks and Charlie also walked in, and stating that since it appeared extra chaperones were likely to be needed, immediately started dancing themselves.

"Come on Ronald. I think we earned a break today." Luna said pulling Ron to the dance floor as well. Ron sputtered a bit trying to think of an excuse not to dance, but Luna went easy on him and gently showed him what to do.

"Nev, are you gonna ask me or do I have to embarrass you?" Ginny impatiently stated. Neville took the hint and grabbed her hand while they too walked toward the dance floor leaving Harry and Susan standing there alone. Harry looked at the dance floor and all the fun his classmates were having, than at Susan, than at the dance floor again.

"I think Luna was right, we did earn this today. Shall we?" Harry gestured to the floor. Susan got a big grin on her face as the two joined their friends for some 'well-mannered frivolity.'

Harry and Susan swayed slowly to the music with their eyes closed simply enjoying the moment. Soon enough the song ended, but another one began. Susan pulled her head back and looked at Harry. Her eyes flicked to the scar on his head. Very tentatively, she reached up with her finger and lightly touched the lightning bolt, slowly tracing it.

"Sometimes I don't understand why none of us are destined for a simple normal life. Just for a moment I wish we could step out of time and be normal teenagers. It's so unfair that fate decreed what your life was." She was speaking softly and her hand moved from the scar to cup his cheek.

"What ALL our lives are." Harry corrected her, learning into her hand. "I won't be so selfish to presume that I'm the only one that's suffered. Like you told me earlier, we're like kindred spirits. Besides, I think that at this moment, your wish about being normal is coming true."

Glancing around, Susan saw their classmates dancing, socializing, laughing, and forgetting the dangers and horrors that lie outside the walls of the school. Smiling she moved closer to Harry in an effectual embrace with her cheek resting against his and enjoyed the moment for as long as fate would allow.

For just a moment, Harry thought he might have felt what being a normal teenager was like. He was just really starting to appreciate the fine art of slow dancing with a beautiful woman in your arms when he was jolted out of his reverie by Ginny.

"Hermione! You won't believe what happened." Harry got a grim smile on his face as he saw Ginny drag Hermione into the dance hall. He did a double take seeing her face and arms covered in scratches and she was holding a large blanket around herself.

_End Flashback_

Sitting in the common room by the warm fire, Hermione listened with enraptured attention. Harry had naturally skipped over the part of Susan's kiss and was grateful the others didn't bring it up. Truth be told, none of the others saw their kiss, Moody excepted, since they were off to the side hidden behind a crowd of aurors and execution observers.

"I can't believe it. Umbridge is…is…dead! Pettigrew really did pay his debt to you to Harry. He saved your life, all our lives actually. Despite his crimes, maybe he realized his inner Marauder after all." Hermione was torn on Umbridge like the rest of them, but she made a fair point with Pettigrew. During their story, Hermione had brought out her paper and quill to write down information on the Horcruxes and possible hiding places.

"Since Lucius has the locket, it could be at Malfoy manner or at Voldemort's hideout, or…"

"Maybe Draco has it." Ron interrupted a perturbed Hermione, but Ginny spoke first.

"No Ron, the auction paper says 'Lucius Malfoy.'

"I Know! I'm just saying maybe he gave it to his wife or Draco." Ron's tone was quite defensive, but then again, Ginny spoke to him like he was an infant.

"Why would Draco wear a locket?" Ginny shot back.

"Why would Lucius buy it then?" Ron responded back defensively.

"It has a Slytherin 'S' on it!"

"Okay you two." Neville interrupted shaking his head. Ginny sat backward with her arms folded scowling at Ron and she fiddled with her hair. It had been singed quite a bit on the side.

"Well, maybe we should Polyjuice ourselves again and see if Draco knows anything." Harry said. That brought out a whole list of other questions from the rest about when they used Polyjuice and how they made it. Finally, they got back on topic.

"It won't work. Snape has been monitoring his supplies ever since fourth year when Barty Crouch was stealing from them." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "I saw him put up the spells after class one day."

Ginny took out her mirror and started examining her hair.

"I might have to trim my hair to even it out." She spoke out loud to nobody in particular. She paused in her examination after noticing the silence in conversation. Looking up she saw Hermione, Susan, and Luna grinning at her. Susan had subtly put her plaited hair, which sported a weave that alternated between blond and red, over her shoulder and was swinging it around. Hermione was twiddling with a bang that was hanging down, her green silver hair reflecting the light from the fireplace. She just recently cut her hair since it was returning to her wild fizziness and looked much the same from last summer. Luna was leaning forward staring, allowing her bangs to fall down and showing her black streaks coming out from her blonde hair.

"No…No way! Not a chance." Ginny replied to each of them.

"Oh come on Ginny, we all did it." Susan said laughingly.

"You all did nothing! Someone or something else did it to each of you." Ginny was serious, but couldn't help but smile at the grins of the three girls ganging up against her.

"Besides, I can't put streaks in my hair. It'll clash horribly. Name one color that would work?"

"Well, a dark blue might work. I've always been partial to Ravenclaw, and it is the only house not represented." Luna declared.

"Dark blue streaks in red hair, you gotta be kidding!"

"I think it could work!" Hermione declared. Luna was still staring at Ginny unblinkingly and Susan was still twirling her hair with a big smirk. The guys were simply listening with interest, glad their hair was safe…for the moment. Hannah simply held her breath glad she was out of the crossfire, although Susan had made a passing mention to her once that she still had some of Fred and George's hair tonic in her trunk that they'd paid for her to experiment on. As it was, Hannah's near white colored hair was considered an oddity in itself as it made her stand out since the day she entered the school. Malfoy's similar hair had a more blonde tint to it with more than a few suspecting it being artificial by way of magic.

Ginny gave a big sigh and put her hands up. "Alright! Alright…I'll consider it!"

The girls all clapped and cheered as if they had won, and Ginny knew by all accounts they probably had. Hermione finally got them back on track.

I'll get Tonks to model some styles for you so you can see ahead what it'll look like. In the meantime, Susan, you have the Chronicles?"

"It's safely stored in my trunk. We can start going over it anytime."

Hermione got that excited study look on her face.

"The sooner we start the better! It looks like we got ourselves another project. This should be absolutely fascinating!" Hermione smiled eager to see what secrets the actual Merlin wrote down centuries before.

Ron and Neville said they'd try to do a bit of tentative research on the orphanage and the surrounding neighborhood, see if they could come up with some ideas of where the cup might be located.

They decided to call it a night and head for bed. Saying goodnight to Susan, Hannah, and Luna, the rest headed up to their dorms.

"Harry?" Hermione asked when they were both at the foot of the stairs. "I really am sorry about tonight, getting detention and missing the dance."

Harry's thoughts went back to dancing with Susan and a mixture of guilt crept in.

"It's okay, it's not like we would have been there very long, what with the execution and all. You'll just have to make it up to me." Harry was half-joking the last part, but Hermione returned his smile.

"Deal! Maybe we can spare a night sometime and just take a nice walk or something. Goodnight Harry."

"That sounds nice. Good night."

Crawling into bed Harry didn't realize just how tired and sore he was. Ron was already snoring away, he hadn't even bothered to change clothes. Harry was envious how fast he could fall asleep and as he drifted into a slumber himself, his mind wandered thinking it was nice to experience what being a normal teenager is like, what falling in love was like, even for just a moment. Unfortunately, he was asleep before his mind could register that final thought.

Over the next few weeks, things got hectic when it came to homework. Ginny was really feeling the pressure, what with her OWL's coming up. Combined with her prefect duties and quidditch, and even Luna looked a bit haggard with all the homework and studying. Ginny did take a break by giving in to the pressure of her hair sisters. One morning she showed up at breakfast with locks of her hair dyed dark blue. It contrasted with her fire-red hair, but actually didn't look too bad. Many just assumed she was cracking under the pressure of studying, while others assumed correctly that she finally gave in to the pressure of her friends. Ginny admitted later that it didn't look as bad as she expected, but wasn't sure what her mother would say. Harry and Ron were also doing all they could to keep up with schoolwork but now with Susan doing team-tag with Hermione, were able to manage their homework better than past years. When Ron heard how the Gryffindor's lost the Quidditch match, he was naturally furious, but had nobody to blame but himself…and Voldemort of course. As a result, the team practiced even harder causing even more of a time cramp in everyone's schedule. As for Susan and Hermione's project with the 'Chronicles of Merlin', it was coming along very slowly, but once they were able to get a better understanding of the ancient Latin it was written in, things progressed. The DA classes were also going fairly well. Besides the exercise that was becoming the norm, Harry also insisted everyone start practicing spells with their opposite hand giving the example of Tonk's shoulder and his own arm while at Hogsmeade during Christmas.

"Besides," he said to them, "If you're firing around a corner, you may need to use your off hand lest you'd be exposing more of yourself while firing with your good hand."

Near the beginning of March the weather slowly started warming up, and the excitement of spring crept into the air. Dumbledore hadn't been seen down in the great hall since the Ministry battle, and McGonagall commented that he was now bedridden in his personal chambers located just off from his office. By now, most everyone knew that Dumbledore's health was failing and some speculated he might not make it to the end of the year. The solemnness of the thought got many people worried that Hogwarts could fall quickly to Voldemort's forces if Dumbledore wasn't around. Even now some worried that he could be on their doorstep.

Late in March, Harry and Hermione were on their way to the DA meeting. They finally tweaked the mirrors to get them to work when one of them was outside Hogwarts. Hermione kicked herself for not seeing the answer. All she needed to do was add a range spell in combination with an advanced summoning charm. Since one was figuratively summoning the other through the mirror rather than literally, it had eluded Hermione that the protections of Hogwarts would nullify any summoning magic unless there was a range spell added to it. Once she discovered her error, the modifications had been fairly simple. Harry held the mirrors in a bag that were to be distributed at the meeting. Hearing footsteps behind them, they turned around to see Parvati and Seamus holding a copy of the Quibbler. The Daily Prophet still hadn't fully recovered from their offices and presses being destroyed.

"Harry! Look at this!" Seamus handed the paper to Harry who with Hermione looked at the front page.

_Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute Overrun! Students flee for their lives as dark forces overtake the schools!_

Harry was shocked. Voldemort had overtaken both schools. The article stated it was suspected that the students who survived were fleeing toward Hogwarts for safety.

"McGonagall knows." Parvati answered for them. "She's making preparations right now to receive any who make it. The ministries of both countries don't have enough resources to retake the schools and advised the families to flee to safety or to come here. It's believed that the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic is being taken over as we speak."

"How long before they arrive?" Hermione asked, but Seamus and Parvati shook their heads.

"I guess it depends, a few days maybe." Seamus answered.

Harry remembered that Fleur's little sister Gabrielle attended Beauxbaton's, but couldn't be certain what year she was in. Harry thought first or second year if he had to guess.

A few more DA students walked past holding their own copies of the news while making their way to the meeting. Slowly, they all turned and continued to the Room of Requirement.

The meeting was a bit quiet due to the recent news, but happily everyone put extra effort and determination into their practicing, making it one of the better meetings they'd had. The DA was really turning into quite a powerful group. Hermione, with Susan's help, really had found a lot of excellent spells to use, and thanks to Harry's effective teaching were able to learn them much faster than with other instructors. Harry was also happy to see the unity among all of them. He noticed outside of DA meetings that there was a lot more interaction between houses, both during and in-between classes. Even Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were fitting in and enjoying the camaraderie. He had heard there was some issues among the Slytherin House when Blaise and Theodore were seen working on assignments and hanging out with other houses, but none of the other Slytherin's had directly challenged them yet. Pansy was the most vocal, but that was about it. Strangely, Malfoy had been the most silent, acting like he didn't care and spent most of his time alone. Harry asked Blaise about Malfoy, but she just shrugged saying he refuses to discuss it and didn't give her permission to tell anyone. Harry, while disappointed, knew he had to respect her decision.

It finally came time for the meeting to end, and Harry grabbed the bag of mirrors he'd brought with them.

"I finally got these from the Weasley twins, and after some modifications, they are ready for use." Harry held up the mirrors to applause…and a few catcalls. Seeing a couple hands raised in the air, Harry had a feeling where this might go.

"Mandy and Lavender, the answer to your question is still…NO!"

"Ahhh!" They whined hoping Harry had changed his shower plans. There were a few spots of laughter, but most were just eager to test out their new toys with each other. Once they were all handed out and shown how they work, Harry gave a quick test using his mirror to contact everyone in the room.

"Oh, one last thing," Harry reminded them as they got up to leave. "DO NOT…and I repeat…DO NOT let Snape see these! He will probably confiscate it and everyone else's under some stupid rule. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Everyone agreed on the wisdom of that precaution and slowly made their way back to their dorms.

A few days later at breakfast, the talk of the school was still about Beauxbaton's and Durmstrang. Many wondered when Hogwart's attack would come, but seeing as it was larger than the other two schools combined, many felt they were safe for the time being. A few parents still withdrew their kids and fled, but the majority had nowhere to run and felt Hogwarts could protect their children much better than they could thinking that there was safety in numbers.

Harry was just finishing up his scrambled eggs when Hermione and Susan came running into the hall with huge grins on their faces. They both ran to Harry and after budging some students away, plopped down on the bench on either side of him.

"We found it!"

"We found the section on Horcruxes!"

"We know how to get rid of them, kind of!"

Susan and Hermione were whispering to him at the same time and Harry's head kept going from one side to the other thoroughly confused. Finally he put his hands to his ears.

"WAIT! Wait! One at a time!" He said. Finally Hermione pulled his hand down from one of his ears.

"Sorry Harry, we just got so excited! We…"Hermione looked around before whispering to him.

"We found the solution on how to destroy…the Horcruxes…sort of!"

"Brilliant! What do we do? What potions do we need?"

"Well, the bad news is that it's a terribly complicated spell." Susan said from his other side. "The other bad news, or maybe good depending how you look at it, is that the best time for destroying one is during a specific day of the year, so we have lots of time to prepare and practice, and find the Horcruxes."

"One night of the year? Which night?" Harry had a feeling which night and Hermione confirmed it.

"Halloween, that's when the veil between life and death is at its weakest."

"I guess that gives us six months. You said best time?" Harry asked.

"Yes", Susan responded, "Well, actually they can be destroyed at any time but the night of Halloween affords the best chance."

"How does the spell work?" Harry asked.

"We're still kind of working on that part, but so far, it involves the Horcrux and an 'Angel of Light.' That's what the translation says, so we're still trying to figure that part out. The rest involves reciting lengthy chants and administering easy made potions. We hope to have the full spell translated and ready to go by the end of summer at the latest." Susan grabbed a piece of toast from Harry's plate and bit it with a happy smile while Hermione poured herself some orange juice and grabbed the other piece of toast from Harry's plate. Just then Ron and Luna came and sat down across from them.

"You've got to start protecting your plate better mate!" Ron quipped while dishing himself some food and putting his arm slowly around his own plate in a protective measure. Funny enough, he didn't react when Luna took a forkful of hash browns from his plate and ate them one shred at a time from off her fork.

"What about Luna taking your food?" Harry said with curiosity.

"Oh she's exempt. She's earned the right." Ron said with a smirk while Luna poured him a glass of orange juice and smiled at Harry. Hermione simply rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling at seeing what a good influence Luna had on Ron and how happy they were together. Somehow, Luna was the only one who get him to do his homework, and his grades were dramatically improving as a result. Feeling the air of excitement that they were making progress with the Horcruxes, Harry was about to set off to class when Filch and Mrs. Norris came running into the hall.

"The other schools are here! Beauxbaton's carriage is coming and the other students from Durmstrang are following on broomsticks!"

Immediately, everyone got up and starting running toward the front gates eager to see the new arrivals. McGonagall was somehow was in the lead, despite the fact that she was seated at the head table farthest from the door when Filch ran in. Harry idly wondered how she did that, but immediately forgot when McGonagall made everyone stay at the castle while she and the aurors went down to confirm this wasn't a Death Eater trick to take the castle. Hagrid was down there as well to confirm Madam Maxine's identity. Watching the carriage arrive just outside the castle gates, Harry noticed as it flew overhead that there were burn marks all over it, not to mention it was missing a wheel making their landing a bit tricky. Also, instead of the carriage being pulled by six or eight horses, there were only three who each looked exhausted. The broomsticks following behind were the students of Durmstrang who landed behind the carriage. Madam Maxine was easy to see towering amongst the rest of the students gathered in front of the gates. They stood there talking for approximately ten minute before McGonagall opened the gates and ushered the students through. As McGonagall got near to the castle where the Hogwarts students were, she announced for everyone to return to the Great Hall. Harry lagged behind to get a look at the new arrivals and noticed that many of them were sporting minor injuries along with battle scars in the form of burnt, ripped, and disheveled uniforms.

"There are so few of them." Hermione commented to Harry. "Beauxbaton's has a student body of near 150, and Durmstrang 200."

Doing a rough count, Harry guessed there were maybe only about thirty students from Beauxbaton's and maybe twice that from Durmstrang. Many of the students were crying and leaning upon one another for support as they followed Madam Maxine into the castle.

"Do you see Victor Krum? Or Fleur's sister?" Harry asked after they had all passed into the castle. Hermione simply shook her head in a worried manner as they found seats around the crowded hall.

"Last I heard from Victor, he was finishing his training as an auror in Bulgaria. He said you inspired him. That was a couple months ago."

The hall was abuzz with quiet chatter and quick glances at their guests who had found seats at Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's table. Madam Maxine was at the front talking quickly and quietly with McGonagall. Finally, McGonagall turned and addressed the students and the chatter went to an unusual standstill. Madam Pomfrey was quietly going around to administer healing to those that needed it.

"As of all you now are aware, Beauxbaton's and Durmstrang have been taken over by Death Eater's. Those students with us, who were fortunate to escape, have fled to us for protection which we shall happily provide. They have asked to continue their education here with us and should the day come, to help us defend this castle. I have eagerly agreed. I cannot stress enough the importance of caution in these times and the need for renewed diligence in our education."

McGonagall paused to look over the hall before continuing.

"Therefore in my duties as acting Headmistress, and with Professor Dumbledore's approval, I have decided that there will be minor changes to our curriculum. Beginning immediately all classes will now have a more focused attention on self-defense, fighting, and spells designed to incapacitate and protect. However, I cannot stress enough that despite the chaos of the outside world, we will maintain as much a sense of normalcy as possible."

Again she paused to look at the students listening in silence. For the first time in her life, McGonagall could have heard a pin drop in the Great Hall.

"You will still go to class! You will still do your homework! You will still keep up with your studies! In fact, I urge you all to increase those practices as it may someday soon very well save your life and I say that to the current students of Hogwarts as well as to our new arrivals. The new students will be integrated into our current classes after consultation with the staff. In the meantime, the house-elves are currently cleaning up and renovating the empty dorms that are currently unoccupied in the South Tower."

McGonagall turned and nodded to Madam Maxine who stood up to speak while McGonagall sat down. Everyone listened to Madam Maxine speak about the tragedy that occurred at Beauxbatons, about the two students who had betrayed them by revealing defenses, spells, school vulnerabilities, and other means of protection to Voldemort, as well as turning on their fellow students by attacking them. She continued to speak on how little second year Gabrielle Delacour had saved their lives. Apparently, Gabrielle was the last survivor to arrive at the carriage and was only fifteen feet away when Death Eaters emerged into the court yard. A wheel from the carriage was immediately blown off and the whole carriage might have been destroyed with the other students in it had she not taken on nine Death Eaters all by her lonesome. Gabrielle yelled for them to leave, that she'd give them time to escape. Maxine refused, but then Gabrielle shot a spell at the horses that spooked them into flying away. They watched from the air in awe and heartbreak as Gabrielle took out six of the Death Eaters before she was finally killed. She died a hero having saved the lives of twenty-seven of her fellow students and her headmistress. Maxine vowed that her memory would never die. She vowed that the memories of the hundred plus students who had perished would never die.

Crying, sniffles, and tears were heard throughout the hall. Harry remembered the little girl from when she was here during the Tri-Wizard Tournament and wondered if Fleur had been told of the terrible news. He knew Fleur and her sister were extremely close and his heart went out to her. Looking at Ron, he saw that Ron had subconsciously put a hand to his cheek while Maxine was telling of her sacrifice, no doubt thinking of the kiss on the cheek the little girl gave him when Fourth year came to an end. She continued the story telling how halfway through their journey here to Hogwarts, they came across the Durmstrang students who also were fleeing. They told her that once the Death Eater's attacked Durmstrang, Karkaroff fled, abandoning his students in a cowardly retreat. Those that escaped alive were on their way to Beauxbaton's to plead for help when they came across the carriage.

"Eff a second year gerl can stand up to nine Death Eaterz, than all uf uz can rize up! We can win! We will win!"

She stared around before her face became ablaze with anger. "I promize you thes! If any of you here betray uz to Voldemort, I will find yu! I will keel yu!" Maxine took one final look around. Tears were streaming down her face, but she made no attempt to wipe them away.

At Maxine's mention of betrayal, everyone's eyes flicked toward the Slytherin table, everyone's except Harry's. He couldn't help but stare at the head table looking at Snape who seemed as stoic and impassive as he ever was.

Madam Maxine sat down again. McGonagall again stood up.

"With the recent attack on the Ministry, the apparition lessons that were scheduled for last month were delayed. I fear that we may not get a ministry official to instruct us. Madam Maxine, however, is a trained apparition instructor and currently teaches that skill to her students."

McGonagall looked at Maxine, "If I may, might I impose upon you to teach apparition to those here in need of it?"

Maxine nodded glad she was able to help in whatever manner possible.

It was over Easter break that those lessons began. While the school welcomed their new classmates, the classrooms were a bit crowded. Many students were sitting on chairs along the walls and doubling up on sharing desks. Many students didn't mind squeezing together too much, especially when sharing with the opposite sex. Still, the general mood around the school was somber. Ginny and Luna were stressing over their OWL's and prefect duties. Quidditch was no longer a problem as the rest of the season was cancelled. Nobody complained too much, opting instead to focus on their current state of events and the impending attack by Voldemort. Tonks and the aurors stationed at Hogwarts had their hands full in seeing Death Eaters around the forest scouting the school and testing and surveying the Hogwarts defenses. She requested more help from the Ministry, but was told that they were too busy repairing and shoring up the Ministry's own defenses. It was taking longer for the Ministry to get back on its feet since security was extra tight and there had already been three separate sneak attacks by a lone Death Eater, a couple werewolves, and even a regular wizard who was upset with the Ministry.

The apparition lessons went well. Maxine was an excellent teacher who gave good criticism while building confidence at the same time. Susan was the first to apparate successfully since she was able to recall how she apparated the first time in Harry's room. It just took some instruction and practice to get it down just right. After about four lessons, most of the class was successful and getting used to the squeezed feeling one gets when apparating. The Easter break also gave everyone a chance to catch up on homework, and in Susan and Hermione's case, to continue translating on exactly how to destroy a Horcrux.

Bill had written to Ron and Ginny saying that Fleur was devastated at the loss of her sister. Even worse, her family would be unable to attend the wedding because the French Minister of Magic had imposed a mandated curfew and border closing. No witch or wizard was allowed to enter or leave the country until further notice. The French were attempting to squeeze out any threats by retreating into their own lands. It was met with hostility and disagreement, but it couldn't be denied that it was working to a degree. Bill had asked Charlie to be his best man for the wedding, but that he wanted all his family to stand with him and Fleur. As for the location, that was still being decided, but that the Burrow may be the only option.

The last night before Easter break ended, Harry, along with his friends found themselves in Dumbledore's bed chamber. Dumbledore was lying in bed. He spoke barely above a whisper and looked as if he might not last the week. His face was sallow and his skin was looking like it barely clung to his bones. Madam Pomfrey had mentioned a few days ago that the blackness on his hand had reached nearly all the way up his arm to his shoulder now. Dumbledore had asked them to meet with him knowing it may be for the last time. Pomfrey was right outside the door in case she was needed.

After a few minutes of small talk about health and school, they got onto more pertinent subjects.

"How close are you to translating the Chronicles?" Dumbledore asked weakly.

"We've got the majority of the spell down but a few more pages remain." Hermione said quietly.

Dumbledore gave her a smile before reaching his hand out to her, which she gently held.

"I've known since the first day you walked into our hall that you would be a force to be reckoned with. You truly are one of the most gifted witches I have ever met." Hermione shook her head in disagreement.

"If I were, you might be healthy…or…recovering. Maybe I would have found a cure." Hermione had spent some time during Christmas to research a cure, but after consulting with Madam Pomfrey realized that none could be found. It didn't stop her from trying though.

"Hermione, he's right. Without your help I'd only have about half the spell translated, maybe less. Not to mention, you're intuition of things far supersedes mine." Susan interjected.

"All of you are unique and talented in your own ways. I have the utmost confidence that I am leaving this world in good hands." Dumbledore took a deep breath before putting a hand to his chest in pain for a moment before relaxing.

"Harry, I want you to know that my will has been arranged." Harry shook his head not wanting to talk about it, but Dumbledore put his hand up to stop him.

"Harry, I am dying, it will not be long now. I told you at the beginning of the year in the hopes that you would come to terms with it. And now, there are things I need to tell you."

Harry gave a large sigh before nodding his head for Dumbledore to continue.

"My brother is entitled to receive all my possessions, minus the one's I've left to you and to the school. The school will be getting a few of the miscellaneous things I've collected over the years. I do hope somebody finds something useful to do with them. To you Harry, I'm leaving a portion of my Gringott's account. I want you to use it to help fund the war effort or those in need who have suffered. I am giving it to you in good faith. I know you'll do the right thing. I expect Miss Granger will offer her assistance should you need it."

Hermione smiled at that, everyone knowing Dumbledore spoke the truth. Hermione would be able to oversee how it's distributed, but Harry would be able to keep her in check from going overboard.

"I'm also giving you my Pensieve with some particular memories that I hope will benefit you. Most are of Voldemort during his school years. It is my hope that in reviewing these memories you might find a clue to where the Horcruxes are, or even perhaps how to defeat him. I have reviewed them numerous times, but fresh pairs of eyes are always beneficial."

"We'll do what we can Professor." Ron replied, a determined look on his face. He had taken the news of Gabrielle's death a bit personal seeing as she would have been related. If Harry learned anything from the Weasley's it was that family is everything.

"Professor, I almost forgot, we've been meaning to ask you for more information about the orphanage Voldemort grew up in." Dumbledore looked at Hermione with sad eyes and shook his head.

"That is a good start. I mentioned before that I never got the chance to go back and inspect it, although I heard it had been torn down and turned into an office building. There may still be dark magic there. Minerva will provide you with the address when you need it. I hope you will keep looking upon those same lines for the other Horcruxes."

Dumbledore put his good hand on Hermione's cheek in an encouraging manner before looking at Harry.

"In addition to the memories I provided on Voldemort, I also took the liberty to include memories of your parents, Sirius, and Remus during their time here. I think you will find some of their adventures rather...amusing".

"Thank you sir." Harry was a bit overwhelmed at the thought of seeing more of his parents during their school years, but the thought excited him.

"It is my pleasure Harry. I have not included just your parent's Harry, but memories of all of your relations that attended Hogwarts." Dumbledore looked to all of them around his bed. "Arthur and Molly and your older brothers," He said looking at Ron and Ginny, "your parents Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, Miss Abbott," He said to each of them in turn, "and your family and Aunt Amelia, Miss Bones." All of them sat stunned and excited all at once.

"I regret that I have no memories to pass on to you Miss Granger."

Hermione shook her head saying there was nothing to regret.

"In lue of that, I have selected some of my most valued and treasured books from my personal library and am giving them to you in my will. I trust, Miss Granger, you will take good care of them."

Hermione put a hand to her mouth in surprise. She couldn't believe Dumbledore would trust her with such valuable books. Many of them were hundreds of years old and worth a fortune, not that she'd ever sell them. McGonagall told her once that even she was not privy to Dumbledore's books very often and had only been allowed to view them on very rare occasions.

Everyone looked up from Dumbledore to hear Fawkes singing a beautiful tune from the headboard he was resting on. They all sat and listened to the beautiful haunting music. Dumbledore had his eyes closed enjoying it immensely and when it was over opened his eyes and whispered a thank you to his longtime friend.

"Sir, may I ask how you came to own Fawkes?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore started coughing, but the cough turned into what amounted to a tiny laugh.

"Oh, I do not own Fawkes. I never have. I have told him that he is free to leave anytime he wishes, but he has remained a true and loyal friend to me because I saved his life many years ago. Would you like to hear the story?"

Heads nodded eagerly.

"It occurred sometime in the late 1930's. I had decided to use my summer vacation to travel to a wizarding symposium being held in the States. As it happened, Ollivander was also attending and wished to do some searching for wand cores when it was over and asked if I would like to assist him. We had been following a Phoenix trail from the Appalachian Mountains across the country and had just apparated into the peaks of the Rocky Mountains around midnight…"

_Come along Albus, you've been sitting behind a desk for too long." Ollivander teased him as they worked their way around a bend, their wands lighting the way ahead of them._

"_I am in as good a shape as I was when I was 70." Dumbledore said with a laugh before struggling to catch up. "Tell me, do you believe we will find them here?" Albus asked._

"_That old barkeep from last night said a couple Phoenix's were recently sighted somewhere in the Rockies. Very rare! I've always wanted to experiment with using a phoenix feather for a wand core, if they will permit that is."_

_Ollivander and Dumbledore continued walking over the rough terrain using their best tracking skills. After another hour, they discovered they were close when they heard voices up ahead, loud voices, along with squawking and shrills. The clearing ahead was lit with multiple wands along with the flashes of spells._

_Ollivander put a hand out to stop them from proceeding further. Tip-toing slowly, they doused their wands and got closer and saw what the commotion was._

_There were a group of five men surrounding a Phoenix with dark blue and yellow plumage caught in a magical net struggling on the ground. Another red-gold Phoenix was caught in another net, but was still in the air. One look showed that it was tiring and wouldn't last much longer before it also was on the ground. The nets were magically enhanced to keep the Phoenix's from flashing away. Dumbledore and Ollivander were dismayed to say the least. To kill a phoenix was almost as bad as killing a unicorn. _

"_Poachers!" Ollivander spat. "No disregard for life, just for coin." _

"_I believe we should assist the Phoenix's. Perhaps they will even give you a feather or two for our help." Dumbledore said quietly._

"_Agreed!" Ollivander said before stepping out into the open and relighting their wands._

"_Who are you?" One of the poachers yelled, causing the others to turn around and raise their wands toward them. By the accent, Dumbledore guessed they were from South America. _

"_We are simple travelers who wish to see all life is respected." Dumbledore spoke while assessing which of them was biggest threat of the group, who the leader was, and what spells would be most effective. _

"_Well well, are you trying to claim our prize? I suggest you just turn around and walk away."_

_Dumbledore and Ollivander stood there for another moment before the volleys of shots were fired. The skirmish didn't last more than ten seconds. Ollivander was just proud that he'd taken down the one he was aiming for while Dumbledore took care of the other four while barely even moving his wrist._

_Ollivander ran over to the Phoenix's and cut the nets open. The red-gold phoenix was trilling in a song of mourning._

"_Albus! The blue one…it…it got hit by a stray spell…it's…I'm afraid she's gone."_

_Dumbledore knelt down next to it and passed his wand over it trying to assess what happened. He finally gave a sigh before turning to the other phoenix._

"_I am sorry. We tried to save both of you, but it appears that we were too late. The stress, coupled with the stray spell stopped her heart."_

_Slowly, Dumbledore picked up the blue phoenix and cradled it. The red-gold one looked on with a terrible sadness in his eyes. The phoenix looked at Ollivander and his satchel full of wand cores before turning back to Dumbledore._

"_Would you like me to bury her?" The red-gold phoenix looked at Dumbledore for a moment before slowly walking over to its mate. He nuzzled his head against hers one last time before plucking two dark blue feather with its beak from its mate's tail and dropping it in front of Ollivander. It then shook its tail before two more feathers came out next to the blue one before nodding its head to Dumbledore._

"_I believe he is giving you these feathers as a thank-you for trying to help."_

_Ollivander nodded his head to the phoenix in thanks before reverently putting the feathers away and helping to dig a small grave. Once they were done, they both nodded to the phoenix and wished it the best of luck before walking away. They'd only gotten about ten feet before there was a flash and Dumbledore felt the phoenix resting on his shoulder._

"_Oh my! You really do not have to come with us my friend. You are as free this moment as you were this morning." Dumbledore said to the bird, but it shook its head and re-flashed itself on Dumbledore's other shoulder._

_Dumbledore laughed slightly. Very well my friend, you may come home to England with me if you wish. However, I would like to give you a name, if that is acceptable. The phoenix nodded again_

"_Hmmm," Dumbledore thought looking at him. "Those flashes of yours are certainly bright. They light up the night sky as if it were 'Bonfire Night.' Perhaps I shall name you after the leader of that day."_

"_Guy Fawkes?" Ollivander questioned. "You're going to name him after a revolutionary?" _

"_Why not? A phoenix is itself quite a revolutionary type of animal, in a matter-of speaking that is. And he does have his own burning day, just like the 'Bonfire Night' holiday. Hmm, perhaps I shall simply call you Fawkes, if that is acceptable?"_

_Newly christened Fawkes nodded again before flashing a few feet in front in the air, flapping his wings, and dangling his tail feathers for them to gently grasp. Dumbledore and Ollivander smiled to each other before gently touching his tail and disappearing in a bright flash of light._

"Fawkes has remained a true and valued friend since that day. He has saved my life on many occasions. I always regretted not being able to save Fawkes's mate in time."

Fawkes trilled another sad note in memory of its mate that he so dearly missed.

"Sir, we know what happened with the wands Ollivander made with Fawkes's feathers, but what about his mate? Did anyone ever claim those wands?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry and Susan glanced at each other out from across the bed. Harry remembered Susan saying her wand also had a Phoenix feather core. And there might still be one more out there that is a sister to Susan's wand.

"I do not know. I am not in the habit of asking what each of my students' wand cores are and I had never bothered to ask Ollivander, although I do know that he never did find another Phoenix feather. Those were the only four he ever had."

Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to walk in and check on Dumbledore while Harry and Susan again looked at each other. Susan quietly pulled her wand from behind her ear and looked at it more closely. She looked up to Fawkes who was eying her and said a silent 'Thank You' to Fawkes who quietly bowed his head in acknowledgement. Madam Pomfrey finally told them that it was time to go, but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Wait. I wish to say to you all how much I enjoyed watching you grow up. You are the closest thing to grandchildren I ever had. Always remember that and always remember the love that I have for each of you. I hope you will allow me to be there in greeting amongst your family members when you cross over."

A few sniffles started filling the room as each one in turn gave him a gentle hug and telling him that they'd be expecting him to be there when their time had come and how much they'd miss him.

When it was Susan's turn, Harry saw Dumbledore whisper something to her, but started coughing violently, causing Pomfrey to step in. Susan's face showed confusion, but she nodded. Dumbledore settled down a moment and beckoned to Harry.

When Harry gave him a hug, he heard Dumbledore whisper in his ear.

"Thank you Harry. Thank You. Live well and live long! The Prophecy may have been misread. You are the One, but Susan…Susan I think is…is"

Dumbledore again began coughing uncontrollably and Madam Pomfrey quickly came over to assist before gave him a sleeping draught. She then slowly ushered them out before Snape walked in and closed the door behind them. Nobody spoke as they returned to their dorms everybody being lost in their own thoughts.

Harry was at a loss as to what Dumbledore was trying to say to him. Harry knew he was 'The One' mentioned in the prophecy, but what was Dumbledore trying to tell him about Susan?

"Susan? Did Dumbledore whisper something to you before just before we left?" Harry asked as they slowly trailed behind the others.

"Yes, but I don't know what he meant. He wasn't able to finish before his coughing started. He said 'I believe I misread the prophecy and you might…' That was as far as he got."

Harry told her what Dumbledore had whispered to him, but neither one knew what he was trying to say.

Susan repeated the prophecy out loud a couple times but neither of them understood how it could have been misread.

"Come on Harry, let's go to bed." Hermione said from the stairs ahead of him. The rest of the Gryffindor's were going up the stairs while Luna, Susan and Hannah were going their own separate ways, but all of them paused with a double take at Hermione's words.

Realizing her poor choice of words, she quickly corrected herself.

"Oh, you know what I mean." She said to them.

"Do we Hermione? Do we?" Ron said slyly, a smirk on his face.

"Shut it Ronald." Ron laughed and made a quick dodge at Hermione's attempt to slap at his shoulder.

Saying goodnight, they all returned to their dorms.

Although it went unsaid each one knew that would be the last time they would ever see their beloved headmaster in this life again.

Sometime during the night in the presence of his brother Aberforth, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and Fawkes, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in the world, moved on to 'the next great adventure.'

The next morning, nobody needed to be told what had happened. Black drapes were hanging in the great hall and there was an echo of Fawkes singing that was reverberating throughout the castle. There was a notice that a memorial service would be held that evening for those who wished to attend. The Quibbler even had a special edition that featured the whole issue devoted to Dumbledore giving a perspective of his life and achievements. Despite the fact that many people knew this day would come, it was still an actual shock to hear it become real. Some students feared that Voldemort might be marching upon the castle that very moment, but relaxed a bit when McGonagall stood up during breakfast to speak. Her voice stuttered a bit and she looked like a woman with the weight of the world on her shoulders and in some ways, she did.

"As most of you are already aware, Professor Dumbledore passed away last night in his sleep. It is a truly great loss to the wizarding world and we will all miss him deeply. I do know, however, that he would want us…nay, expect us to keep fighting for our freedom, for our lives, and our future. When that day comes, remember him. Remember all those who have fought and died. That day, however, is not today. This castle, its defenses, and its inhabitants remain strong. The aurors have seen no indication of an immediate attack coming, but when it does come, we will be ready! A service will be held in this hall this evening to pay homage to our beloved Headmaster."

There was a smattering of applause at her words, but most still had a grim look that the inevitable could not be stopped. The service that evening was a crowded affair. Many people came, but it took a long time for them to pass security and even to find a seat. The Minister spoke a long time, but afterward, McGonagall, a couple people Harry didn't know, and Flitwick spoke briefly. Aberforth spoke last and all too soon, the procession to the Hogwarts graveyard began. Harry recalled back when school started that Dumbledore had his grave already picked out, but saw now that his name was on it with an engraving of a phoenix at the top. He couldn't help but crack a smile at reading the gravestone rising above the tomb.

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_1851-1997_

_Beloved Son, Brother, Headmaster, _

_And __Connoisseur__ of Lemon Drops_

Harry stared at the tomb where Dumbledore was put to rest before glancing over to his parent's graves and hoping that they were greeting each other somewhere in the next life. Not realizing it, Harry had actually wandered over to his parents' while everyone else slowly made their way home once the service was over. Staring at their graves while deep in thought, Harry lost track of time. It was only when he felt Hermione's hand slip into his that he realized where he was again.

"You okay?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah."

Harry nodded squeezing her hand. Together they slowly walked back to the castle. He looked back behind his shoulder for a moment to see Sirius' grave was also still unmarked and vowed that it would be one of the first things he changed when the war was over. He didn't see Susan still in the graveyard visiting her own parents and her aunt with tears in her eyes, all alone, and with nobody to comfort her.

Watching Harry and Hermione walk back to the castle hand in hand made this day even worse. Susan was kneeling at the foot of her parents' graves and her aunt who was buried right next to them. When the service for Dumbledore ended, everyone had mingled for some time visiting and speculating what would become of the wizarding world without their great defender. She had seen Harry wander toward his parents' graves, so decided not to disturb him. When nearly everyone had gone, she was just about to get up and make sure Harry was okay when Hermione had done just that and beat her to it. Watching as they walked away, she kept replaying all the missed opportunities in her mind where she might have been the one to comfort Harry and be there for him. Sadly it seems the only time she was brave and willing to put her courage to the forefront was when she was seven. She started kicking herself mentally about her Hufflepuff loyalty to her reserved and somewhat cowardly nature, at least when it came to Harry. Shaking her head, she felt her wand behind her ear and pulled it out to look at it again. Dumbledore's story about meeting Fawkes had shaken her. Harry's wand and her own were mates, and they both knew it. She was relieved that Harry didn't say anything, but it led to more questions she had for Ollivander, wherever he was. Laughing to herself she also realized her wand and Voldemort's wand were also mates, and wondered just what part she had to play in this war. There was also another wand out there that was mated to Voldemort and a sister wand to her. Shaking her head, she had a hard time believing there is, or might have been someone destined to be with Voldemort as a wife, lover, or companion.

Was she destined to die like Fawkes mate did? Does she have anything to do with Harry's destiny? What did Dumbledore mean when he said the prophecy may have been misread, and what might she have to do with it? Still staring at her wand, she idly wondered what would happen if she and Harry had a duel. Would their wands be allowed to even fight at all? Would it simply recreate the feeling's they got when making the Fidelius charm. She certainly wasn't opposed to that idea. Thinking back to when she and Harry completed the Fidelius, at least that part now made sense as to why the Fidelius between them was so…intense. At the time, Susan thought she might faint from the sensation. Although she couldn't speak from experience…yet, she imagined the closest thing to compare the feeling of the Fidelius to would be having sex. All these thoughts ran in her head before Tonks walked over and told her she was the last remaining and it was time to go back to the castle. She quickly conjured some tulips for her parents and auntie before getting up. As an afterthought, she did the same for Dumbledore and then Harry's parents before feeling Tonk's comforting arm around her while they walked back. Susan wondered if there was any history on mated wands. She couldn't recall reading anything specifically on the subject and decided to look it up at the next opportunity.

Harry couldn't sleep. He'd been tossing and turning before finally sitting up. His ears could hear the snores of his bunkmates, and thought he might've heard Ron mumble something about Luna and chocolate pudding, but couldn't be sure. The service that evening had been nice and thankfully most people had carefully respected their distance from him as he wasn't in a particular mood to be social. It wasn't the funeral however, that was keeping him awake. It was the last meeting with Dumbledore the night before. He kept replaying Dumbledore's words in his mind,

'_Thank you Harry. Thank You. Live well and live long! The Prophecy may have been misread. You are the One, but Susan…Susan I think is…is'_

The thank you's were touching and knew the meaning behind them and was forever grateful for that. It was Dumbledore mentioning the prophecy might have been misinterpreted that was keeping him awake…and what is Susan's role in it?

When Dumbledore told the story of Fawkes and realized that his and Susan's wands were mates, it really threw him for a loop. What did this mean for his relationship with Susan? Were they also destined to be together? What about Hermione? Was it simple coincidence? Did Voldemort know? Harry doubted that, but what would happen if Voldemort dueled Susan? Priori Incantatem? Would Voldemort be too strong? Harry tossed for an hour wondering about this, but he did have one answer tonight. He realized now why the Fidelius charm acted the way it did. He still remembered the feeling it gave and how intoxicating and strong it was. Idly he wondered what would happen if he dueled Susan. They have never dueled in the DA, although Harry had watched her duel a few classmates in the DA last year during Umbridge's reign of terror. Would their wands even allow them to fight?

Finally he got up and grabbed his invisibility cloak and made his way toward the Room of Requirement. If he couldn't sleep, he could at least get some practicing in to get these wound up thoughts out of his system. Walking into the room, he got the surprise of his life when the subject of his thoughts was already there doing just what he planned to do…blast to smithereens some mock-up's of Death Eaters.

Harry stood there for a few moments simply watching her. She was wearing a tight tank top and some longer shorts like some of those basketball players he would see at the park sometimes. He had never really taken a hard good look at her. He saw her sometimes in a tank top at Grimmauld last summer, but it was usually just for brief moments. Now that he got a good look, he immediately realized the benefits of exercising. Harry had gone to a few of her exercise classes, but now, seeing how good she looked, and how long she could go without stopping to rest, he committed himself to take those classes more seriously. Here she was working spell after spell, a slight sheen appearing on her forehead, yet she kept going. After about ten minutes, she finally stopped to rest and to get a drink. Realizing he still had the cloak on, he took it off and approached her.

"That looked like quite a workout."

"Harry! Hi, you startled me." Susan put a hand to her chest after she jumped nearly a foot in the air.

"Sorry." Harry put the cloak down while Susan waved off his apology. "What are you doing here this time of night?"

Susan gave him an understanding look. "Probably the same reason as you. You couldn't sleep either?"

Harry shook his head. "I couldn't stop thinking about Dumbledore and our last meeting with him."

"Yeah, me too." She agreed.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long, half hour maybe." She walked over to survey her damage before asking the room to reset the training dummies. They immediately disappeared, and then reappeared ready to begin.

"So, whaddya say? Shall we do a little tag-team?"

Harry smiled and got out his wand while the room set another line of mock-Death Eater training dummies for both of them. Standing back to back, Harry transfigured his pajamas into shorts like hers and a simple t-shirt before telling the room to begin.

Over and hour later, they both decided they'd had enough. Susan was amazed at Harry's power, agility, and quickness while Harry was amazed at her reservoir of spells, hexes, jinxes, and charms. Harry gave her pointers on how to anticipate attacks, and reacting to them while Susan showed Harry some interesting new spells that would wreak havoc and confusion among the Death Eaters. Many of them he'd never heard of before, and doubted the Death Eaters did either.

There was a lull in silence for a bit as they sat next to each other leaning against the wall, both in their own thoughts before Harry spoke up again.

"Susan? When Dumbledore spoke of our wands…being…you know…mates and all. Do you think…I mean…it doesn't freak you out or anything does it?"

Susan turned to Harry with an impassive look before responding.

"I'm not freaked out, but to be honest, I really didn't know what to think. I guess what probably scares me the most is that Voldemort is also mated to my wand. I don't cherish the thought of what would happen if somehow, when he comes here, that I happen to get into a duel with him."

"Well Bones," Harry responded after a moment, "Wanna find out?"

"What, you mean you and I duel…each other?"

"Why not? Let's see what happens, maybe we'll learn something we can use against him."

Susan admitted to herself that she was very curious as to what would happen, and smiled her agreement when she got out her wand and stood up.

"Alright Potter, let's give it a go."

Harry smiled as they stood up to face each other. The room turned into a dueling area for them and after going over the rules, the room gave a countdown.

As each cast a spell, they collided with each other in the air. Harry wondered if they would have the same effect as it was with Voldemort, Priori Incantatem, but he was wrong. Once the spells hit, they cancelled each other out and disappeared. Surprised, they both tried again, with the same result. After a third time, Harry told Susan to cast a simple spell at him and he'd let it hit him.

Susan cast a disarming spell, but right before it hit him, his wand acted on its own accord and…absorbed it.

"What happened? I thought you weren't going to block it?" Susan asked, thinking Harry changed his mind.

"It wasn't me. My wand did that on its own. And it didn't block it, it well, it looked like your spell simply just disappeared into my wand." Harry said looking at his wand before telling her to try again. The result was the same, and when Harry sent a tongue-tying curse at Susan, her wand did the same thing.

"I've never heard of anything like this happening before." Susan said walking over to Harry to stand next to him.

"I guess mated wands refuse to fight each other." Harry shrugged.

"If that's the case, I suppose I won't be any help if we get into a duel with Voldemort." Susan said looking at her wand again.

"I can't fight him either since our wands are brothers. Maybe that's another reason why he's so desperate to get a second wand."

They stood there in thought when Susan spoke up.

"Dumbledore said there were two phoenix feathers' from Fawkes mate. Do you have any idea if it was claimed by anyone?"

"Not a clue." Harry said before another thought came to him.

"Susan, hold up your wand for a minute." Susan got a questioning look but held it up in front of her. Harry slowly did the same with his and as his wand got closer to hers, they both started glowing at the tips. Closer they came…until Harry and Susan's wand's touched tips and there was a bright flash of light. Holding the wands together, that same feeling of intense, unconditional and all trusting love flowed through both of them. This was more than what happened with the Fidelius charm, for then their wands only touched for an instant, but the longer they held them together at present, the stronger the feeling grew. Finally, the wands slowly extinguished themselves on their own leaving Harry and Susan standing there with huge grins on their faces as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I think…"Harry said with a chuckle, "That our wands just mated." Harry moved a step closer to Susan, still staring into her beautiful dark green eyes.

Susan looked down at her wand before she looked back to Harry. Smiling she nodded in agreement before taking a step closer to Harry.

"We might have to keep an eye on those two, make sure they behave themselves." They both laughed while slowly drawing even closer. Susan dropped her wand on the ground and with her hands around his neck and shoulder gently pulled Harry to her. Harry for his part offered no resistance and dropped his own wand before putting his arms around her waist and kissing her. If both of them had paid attention, they would have noticed that their dropped wands rolled right next to each other on the floor as if they were right where they belonged. Harry, in the midst of the best snog of his life, thought he might have heard the echoing song of two Phoenix's singing together.

Sometime later, they both decided they needed to get back to their respective rooms.

"How were you able to sneak up here without Filch catching you?" Harry asked while picking up his cloak from where he'd dropped it. He got his answer when he saw Susan pick up Neville's invisibility cloak, courtesy of Peter Pettigrew, which he had not seen.

"Neville said I could borrow it while I'm translating the Chronicles. All those late nights in the library and all, he didn't want me to get in trouble. We're almost done by the way, just a couple pages left."

Harry remembered now. Neville had offered it to her because she and Hermione were working hard in the library. Hermione for her part refused to stay past curfew, but Susan would always want to finish whatever portion they were on and Neville said she could use it when she was done for the night and return to her common room without being caught.

Under their cloaks, they made their way out of the room and back toward their common rooms. Since Gryffindor was closer, they went that direction first. Still feeling the euphoria of whatever their wands did, they couldn't resist another long snog before departing for the night. Sliding into bed, Harry saw it was near two in the morning, but he didn't care. All he cared about right now was, whether destined or not, he might be falling in love.


	20. Chapter 19 End of Year Six

Chapter 19

The final month of school was turning into one of confusion for Harry. He knew he was falling in love with Susan, but at the same time, he was also falling in love with his best friend Hermione. He and Susan were sort of figuratively dancing around each other, neither of them sure where they stood with each other. They hadn't had any more late night snogs since the night Dumbledore died although either would have more than happy to oblige the other if one had made a move. Instead, rather than talking to each other about it logically, they took the typical teenage route and just avoided any mention of the subject, well Susan confided in Hannah about it, but Harry kept it all to himself. Adding to Harry's confusion lately was Hermione. She was being a bit more open with her feelings towards him, such as holding his hand or putting a hand on his shoulder or back. She wasn't doing it to prove anything, nor was she doing it to provoke any kind of jealousy, for she always held Harry's hand or gently gripped his arm, it just happened more frequently as of late. These actions also did not escape Susan's notice and worried that she might be seen as stealing Harry behind Hermione's back, decided not to force the issue of her growing relationship with Harry. Additionally, she didn't want to ruin her close friendship with Hermione, one they'd had since first year. Harry still hadn't made any kind of relationship commitment to Hermione or Susan, nor did he really want to. Besides his reasoning due to the war, he also just wanted to be a teenager and have fun. Therefore he didn't feel too much guilt being a bit flirty with both of them. Harry finally talked to Ron about it in vague terms one night, and was surprised at Ron's wisdom. Luna must be rubbing off on him, he thought. Ron had asked Harry whom he saw himself with in ten years, and after thinking about it, he realized he didn't want either one of them out of his life, but inside he had to admit he saw Hermione first.

Harry was still trying to rationalize his feelings for both girls after a full week of taking final exams. He had just finished his final test of the year and was walking down the hall to his common room after finishing up his prefect duties. He was partnered with Blaise for this week and had just parted ways with her when he felt his mirror buzz in his pocket. Seeing himself alone in the hall, he pulled it out to see Hermione calling him.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked while backing himself into an alcove so not to be seen.

"Susan and I just finished! We've got the entire spell translated as well as the translations for how to brew the potions and the chant!"

"Excellent!" Harry smiled. Susan came into view next to Hermione smiling as well while Ginny and Hanna's smiling faces appeared from the other side. Funny enough Luna's face appeared from the top of the mirror upside down as she was peering over the mirror from behind it. Ginny, Luna, and Hannah had been assisting where they could, helping organize notes and such when they weren't buried up to their necks in homework or off somewhere doing prefect duties.

"Hello Harry! Oh, you're upside down. Hang on." Luna disappeared and Harry saw the edges of the mirror turn in Hermione's hands so that the bottom of the mirror was now on top, but nothing changed. Seeing Harry's face still upside down, Luna gave an expression of disappointment.

"I guess I'll have to go upside down myself."

"Luna, you already are upside down." Harry said laughing at his friend's eccentric ways.

"Oh, you're right." Luna than took the mirror and turned it back the way it was. Harry laughed harder seeing Hermione put her head down on the desk in frustration while the other girls just shook their heads and covered their mouths laughing. Harry had the thought that she'd make a decent standup comedian if she wanted to.

"Anyway Harry," Hermione said taking control of the situation. "About the translation…"

"…The potions will be easy to make, it's just the chant that might be difficult to memorize." Susan finished next to Hermione who grinned at her before turning back to Harry.

"Good thing you two are the smartest around with memorizing! What do we do now?"

"Well, we'll need to start on the potions about a week before Halloween. Like I said, they're fairly simple, but a bit time consuming. The chant…" Hermione looked down at her notes before looking up again.

"The chant revolves around one person saying it before casting the spell at the Horcrux. It appears that this 'Angel of Light' is meant to be the person destroying the Horcrux. We still don't know the significance of the name."

"What about…" Harry hesitated before lightly tracing his scar. "What if a Horcrux is inside somebody? Is the process any different?"

"Well, we know that's what the potions are strictly for, if the Horcrux is inside a person. It's supposed to ease the process. Beyond that we don't know much else. The text seems to imply the potion is only needed if it's for a soul inhabiting a person, it's not needed if it's inside an object." Hermione replied back. "Of course, this is all theoretical."

"We should go over it more when we all get together." Susan commented.

"Agreed! I just remembered I promised Ron I'd stop by the kitchens to pick up some butterbeer for our year end party before heading back, so I'll talk to you later."

"Byeeee Harrrrry!" All of them said giggling and laughing as the mirrors disconnected. Harry shook his head smiling. Those girls together were almost worse than sisters, that is if he had any sisters to compare them to. Getting out of his alcove he froze at the sight in front of him.

"Potter! What is that? Were you…talking to somebody through that?" Professor Snape had a peculiar look on his face.

"It's just a mirror sir, I bought it myself." Harry hoped his voice didn't crack with guilt or nervousness. This was the last thing he needed right now.

"What kind of mirror? While it's not impossible to believe that you would be so vain to feel the need to look at yourself every five minutes, I distinctly heard Miss Granger's voice coming…from that empty alcove."

Just then the mirror buzzed again. Harry tried to hold the mirror tight to keep Snape from noticing, but it didn't work.

"Answer it!" He demanded.

"Harry, I almost forgot, we've need to meet with McGonagall to decide on our summer plans and arrangements." Hermione's voice came through the mirror and Snape's face became one of confusion and curiosity, to that of recognition, like a light bulb just went off in his head and his mouth fell open for a moment before closing it again.

Harry thanked her and put the mirror away, but was surprised to see Snape quickly walking away. Harry gratefully sighed at his luck of not getting in trouble with Snape and turned to follow Snape in the direction of the stairs down to the kitchens. He just turned the corner, seeing Snape quickly walking ahead when he heard the loud, echoing, scary, voice of Madam Pomfrey booming through the halls of the school.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! I WILL KILL YOU, YOU MURDERER! SEVERUS, I SWEAR I WILL SEE TO IT YOUR FILTHY, ROTTEN, MURDERING, GOOD FOR NOTHING, PIECE OF TRASH, SLIMY HAIRED, PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING CARCASS WILL BE FED TO THE THESTRALS AS FAR AS I CAN THROW YOU! ANYONE WHO KNOWS WHERE SNAPE IS…I ORDER YOU TO SUBDUE HIM AND TAKE HIM INTO CUSTODY IMMEDIATELY!"

Harry was shocked. What was going on? What had Snape done to ire such wrath from their resident nurse? Snape had paused as well to listen to the ranting voice. Halfway through it, he pulled out his wand and immediately began running toward the front door of the castle. Harry pulled out his wand to go after him and saw Snape throwing spells at the aurors who spotted him. It was fortunate for Snape that he was on the ground floor and that the front entrance was nearby. Harry threw a spell to stun him, but Snape heard it coming from behind him and began dueling with Harry. It was a fierce duel but Harry held his own against the defense professor. Harry was just about to get the upper hand when he got distracted by voices of other aurors running in his direction. Turning his head for a second, he turned back to get a jinx to his elbow causing him to drop his wand. By the time Harry cancelled the swelling to his arm, Snape was out the door and on the grounds running to the front gate. Harry and Tonks gave chase, but they were too far behind. They threw spells at him to stop him, but it was futile. Snape got through the front gates and apparated away.

"What is going on?" Harry yelled to Tonks.

Tonks hung her head before yelling and cursing to the sky.

"We were supposed to take him quietly, but Pomfrey just had to 'Sonorous' that rant through the ENTIRE SCHOOL!" Tonks was visibly enraged, but she still hadn't answered Harry's question.

"Tonks? What did he do?"

Tonks slowly walked back to the school talking to herself and saying how the defenses will need to be changed so Snape can't relay them to Voldemort.

"Tonks!" Harry said again before she turned to him.

"Sorry Harry. Pomfrey just finished reviewing the autopsy results she took from Dumbledore before he was buried. We all know that the spell Snape was using to keep the poison at bay wasn't working, well after a closer look, Snape's spell was deliberately letting the poison seep into his bloodstream in just small enough amounts that it would kill Dumbledore while not putting suspicion on Snape. He purposely let him die when he could have been cured all along!"

Tonks continued walking through the front doors while Harry stopped in his tracks.

"Snape allowed Dumbledore to die!"

"YES!" Tonks yelled from just inside the doors. Harry ran to catch up to her again. "Pomfrey realized the poison could have been easily extracted once it was contained by Snape's spell, but because it was continually being let into Dumbledore's bloodstream, it was impossible to extract. Pomfrey just told us this a little while ago in her office, and I told her we would take him into custody. Unfortunately, she was too riled up in her anger to think straight and accidently warned him we were coming."

Harry couldn't believe it, well actually he could! Snape was a traitor after all. And now, he had escaped and returned to Voldemort's side with knowledge of the school and its defenses. No wonder Tonks mumbled about tweaking security. Even with their best efforts, Snape would make it much easier for Voldemort to assault the school.

Walking quickly back to the hospital wing, Harry ran into a number of the DA asking him what just happened and why Snape just fought his way out of the school. Harry said he didn't have time now, but they'd find out soon enough. He did call the 'Ministry Six' with his mirror to meet him in the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey was a teary-eyed mess. Not only did she blame herself for Dumbledore's death, but also for acting impulsively in allowing Snape to escape. It finally took to forcing her to take her own brewed calming drought before she could talk coherently. She related basically the same information Tonks had already stated.

"Why would Snape even pretend to help last summer if he wanted Dumbledore dead?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort was still building his armies, he didn't have the forces to take Hogwarts, and he needed Snape here to gauge its defenses. Plus, he would have had access to Dumbledore and Harry to see what they knew of the prophecy." Tonks answered.

"Snape must have been the one who tipped off Pettigrew about Miss Lovegood, allowing her to be kidnapped while probably charming Filius with the Imperious curse to send her out of the school." McGonagall finished.

It was a huge blow to the Order. With Dumbledore gone and Snape revealing his true colors, things were going to get much worse before they ever got better. They spoke for an hour on how to salvage the situation until Tonks left to meet with the aurors and change up some of the school shields and defenses. Harry still wondered how Snape had pulled the wool over Dumbledore's eyes in trusting him. Shaking his head without an answer he looked up to the sound of Horace Slughorn coming into the hospital wing.

"Excuse me, Minerva? A situation has arisen that requires your immediate attention."

"Horace, if it's about your club needing a bigger room to meet in, I told you you'll have to be satisfied with the one you have."

Professor Slughorn had been trying to get Harry and his friends into his 'Slug Club' all year, but with so much going on, Harry just wasn't interested. Besides, Harry didn't care for the way he spoke about Sirius and his parents like they were nothing more than a collectible to be displayed. That was the last thing Harry needed. Ginny and Neville went a couple times, and while they enjoyed the desserts, couldn't quite stomach Slughorn's attitude either and stopped going.

"No Minerva it isn't that, although I've been meaning to talk to you about that for next year…"

"Horace! Please tell me what is it?" McGonagall said sternly.

"This is something you need to see for yourself."

McGonagall heaved a sigh. "Oh very well."

"Uhh, Potter and his friends are requested to come as well." Slughorn commented.

Harry was confused by that, but he and his friends stood up and followed Slughorn to his office.

"Wait outside for just a moment." Horace said before he and McGonagall went into this office to talk. The moment was turning into a lengthy fifteen minutes before the door opened allowing them in. McGonagall had a look on her face that Harry couldn't read, almost like it showed disbelief.

"Miss Granger, would you please tell me about the notes you've been receiving on your pillow from a spy in Voldemort's ranks?"

Hermione stuttered for a bit not sure what to say. Nobody outside her circle of friends knew about that. The Order knew that a spy was relaying information to her, but Hermione refused to say how.

"How did you know about that?"

"Miss Granger, it appears the spy has been discovered and as a result, is now seeking…protection. Now please, tell me."

Hermione related how during the course of the year, she would walk into her room to see notes on her pillow. She never knew how they got there, but the information was always accurate. Whoever the spy was, he or she had left dozens of notes throughout the year which saved hundreds of lives in thwarting Voldemort from attacking towns or preventing kidnappings, and helping capture dozens of Death Eaters.

"Why do they need protection?" Neville asked when Hermione had finished.

"Because, once word gets out to the students here whose parents are Death Eaters, he will no doubt be a marked man."

"Who is it Professor?" Ginny's question revealed an eagerness that they all had at the moment.

McGonagall was about to speak when the door to the back room opened and out walked their spy. Harry's mouth hung open in shock. Silence permeated the room. Finally the spy spoke up with the corners of his mouth curling into that typical smirk that Harry hated so much.

"I'm still not joining that little club of yours Potter!" Draco Malfoy stood there enjoying the fact that he'd for once shocked Potter and his friends into silence.

"MALFOY! Impossible!" Hermione jumped up, breaking the silence.

"And yet…here I am," Malfoy retorted. "Come on Granger, you can't be so clueless that you didn't see this coming. I thought you would have known it was me from the start." Malfoy again raised his eyebrows at her in the same cocky manner he always did.

Harry looked to McGonagall expecting her to break out in laughter as if some practical joke had just been played. Perhaps it was Fred or George in disguise. Harry wished that were so, but deep down knew it wasn't.

"I think he'd better explain Professor." Harry said while Malfoy took a seat opposite everyone in the room.

"What do you want me to say Potter? That I've been under imperious? That this is some kind of trick? That I'm really Dumbledore come back from the dead reincarnated?"

At the mention of Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all got up and pulled out their wands, but McGonagall was quick to put herself between them and Malfoy.

"One spell from anyone and it'll be detention for all of you! Not to mention A LOT of summer homework!" She was definitely serious, causing everyone to slowly sit back down.

"What we want is the truth Malfoy." Susan said once everyone had calmed themselves.

"The truth is I want Voldemort dead! I want him to suffer! I want…I want…" Malfoy's face started cracking and Harry thought he might break down, but he quickly recovered.

"I want this war over so we can all go back to hating each other like civilized people." Malfoy took a deep breath and waited in silence.

Luna and her unique intuitive skills spoke up quietly. "What happened to you? What did Voldemort do to you? Why do you want revenge?"

Malfoy looked up from staring at the threadbare carpet at Luna. He took another deep breath.

"Fine, you want to know, I'll tell you, but I want a promise first!"

Harry looked at his friends before turning back. "We're listening."

"I want a guarantee that during the summer I'll be given asylum somewhere, somewhere that the Death Eaters can't find me."

"What makes you think I could give you that?" Harry asked.

"I know because Sirius Black was able to hide somewhere for two years, away from the Ministry and Voldemort without either having a clue to where he was. At the same time I know he was in contact with you and Dumbledore. I want to hide where he was hiding."

Harry's eyes got big for a moment. Malfoy was asking to live at Grimmauld Place…Harry's house. That also meant telling him the secret address. Harry hedged for a bit, not sure what to say. Thankfully Hermione delayed Harry's answer.

"Why can't you stay here at Hogwarts?"

"Because Dumbledore isn't here, therefore the school is vulnerable. Also, it's too obvious a choice if Snape or some other Death Eater decides to come after me. Not to mention all the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are here and staying for the summer. Any one of them could be biding their time as spies or something."

"Potter, I must agree with Mr. Malfoy. There won't be enough of us here during the summer to keep an eye on him should someone succeed in sneaking in to his common room or taking a shot at harming him. The aurors won't be here to give added protection during the summer either. They're being recalled back to the Ministry until September. As Headmistress, the safety of ALL my students is paramount. Once term resumes next fall, I think we might have sufficient security to protect him here."

Harry liked this arrangement less and less, but did see the wisdom of it.

"Alright, but there will be conditions."

"Like what Potter? No staying up past my bedtime? Eating all my vegetables?" Malfoy asked sarcastically.

"Well, for starters, how about showing some respect towards me, my friends, and the Order! No calling anybody 'Mudblood' or some other foul name."

Malfoy snorted at that, but nodded for Harry to continue.

"You will also treat the house-elves like equals. They may work for me, but they deserve your courtesy and respect."

Malfoy looked like he was about to just forget the whole thing, but reluctantly agreed. "Fine! Anything else?"

"You take an unbreakable vow that anything you see, hear, read or observe while in hiding at my…place will not be given to anyone working against me or the Order."

"No problem there, I want them gone as much as you do, but why would you know anything now that Dumbledore isn't here to tell you?"

Harry didn't answer but said he would allow Malfoy to stay. "Now, you have to convince me." Harry said indicating it was Malfoy's turn to explain why he was here.

Draco Malfoy took another deep breath and explained how he had arrived to this point.

_Flashback_

_Draco was lying on his bed fuming. His fifth year ended a nearly a month ago, but after his father had been captured at the ministry, the Minister had acted quickly. All their assets in Gringotts were frozen. It was only a matter of time before his house was repossessed. Fortunately, his parents were smart not to keep all their money in once place and had plenty of reserve money hidden away. All the same, Malfoy kept thinking of different ways that he could curse 'St. Potter.' Oh how he hated him. Because of Potter his father was in Azkaban. His family name was disgraced. Whatever power and respect the Malfoy name held was slowly dwindling. Malfoy got up to check his own stash of hidden money, should something happen to his mother when he heard her footsteps coming down the hall. Quickly he closed his trunk and began to pretend to do homework at his desk._

_She knocked lightly on the door._

"_Come in Mother." He said while turning around his chair._

"_Draco, the Dark Lord has requested our presence, immediately." Looking at her face, Draco thought he saw a look of intense fear. Getting up, he grabbed a cloak to wear, but before he could put it on, he found his mother catching him in a tight hug. He was surprised at this level of affection for he rarely even saw his parents show any fondness for each other. Hugging her back, he saw she was crying._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_My son, I love you. Never forget that, but should something happen to me, I have asked Severus to watch after you."_

"_Him? All her cares about it is that good for nothing school and Dumbledore." Malfoy snarked._

"_I'm serious Draco! Snape isn't what he always seems, but he will take care of you."_

"_Father will escape from Azkaban…we'll be fine, you'll see Mother. And when I get the dark mark…"_

_His mother quickly interrupted him._

"_Draco, no! I fear we may have made a mistake aligning with the dark lord. Look at where your father is. Look at our current situation. Just…just be careful, that's all I'm asking. Come, we need to go."_

_Draco followed his mother to the floo where they traveled to an inn located near Canterbury. From there, Narcissa apparated herself and Draco to Voldemort's hide out. Draco had no idea where they were only that he could feel the power emanating from this place. _

_Walking down the hallway toward Voldemort's great hall, many Death Eaters smirked at them. Others gave a regretful look. Malfoy kept a brave face. He had only met Voldemort in person once before, almost a year ago exactly. He would never admit it but he nearly wet his pants after seeing Voldemort rage about losing his chance to kill Potter._

_Walking into the hall, there were many of Voldemort's inner circle standing along the sides, his Aunt Bellatrix among them. He thought he saw Pettigrew near the back, but then again, he was always good at slinking among the shadows. Following his mother's lead, he got down on his knees facing Voldemort who was sitting in his throne-like chair._

"_Ahhh….good, our guests have finally arrived." Voldemort held out his hand to welcome them into his presence. _

"_Tell me Narcissa, how is…Lucius doing?" Draco saw that got straight to the point._

"_He…he is…regretful that he failed you master! He is suffering in Azkaban even as we speak." Narcissa spoke quietly, refusing to look Voldemort in the eyes._

"_Suffering is he? Tsk tsk tsk. How terrible it must be for you. But I assure it, it's even more terrible for me." Narcissa looked up for a moment but didn't speak._

"_Thanks to Your Incompetent Husband…Not Only Have I LOST THE PROPHECY, BUT I ALSO LOST OUT ON THE USE OF YOUR FINANCES!" _

_Voldemort's voice echoed throughout the hall until it slowly faded away. Voldemort's voice returned to a quiet calm as quickly as it had raged._

"_Tell me Narcissa, you just recently returned from the reading of Sirius Black's will?"_

_Narcissa nodded, a few tears started falling from her yes yet she refused to wipe them._

"_And did you receive any inheritance?_

"_No my Lord, Sirius Black left everything to Harry Potter, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks."_

_Voldemort fought to keep his face from exploding in more anger. _

"_I was assured by Lucius that the will would be taken care of."_

"_Dumbledore intervened, he prepared for that eventuality and convinced the Minister to honor the Goblins." Narcissa said with a wince expecting a curse or death to come any moment._

"_Mere excuses! Tell me Narcissa, whose fault is it that your husband failed to carry out my orders concerning the will of Sirius Black and the prophecy?" _

_Narcissa looked up again before quietly answering. "Lucius my lord." _

"_Yes…and is he here to own up to his failures?"_

"_No my lord."_

_Voldemort got up from his throne and slowly walked around the two of them. Draco held his tongue knowing the consequences if he didn't. Voldemort put his hand along her cheek before walking behind them._

"_Since he isn't here, who should pay the price for his failures?" Voldemort was still behind them, but slowly walked around to the front of them again. "Your son…perhaps?"_

"_NO!" Narcissa blurted out. "Please, do not harm him. I…I wi…I will take the punishment."_

_Draco was about to object but his mother gave him a glare not to interrupt. _

"_How very noble of you, but…you are correct." _

_Without another word, Narcissa fell to the floor screaming in pain from the Cruciatus curse that was cast upon her. Draco wanted to help her, wanted this to stop. Why should she suffer? She had nothing to do with the Ministry fiasco. Getting out his wand, he just raised it when it flew from his hand. _

"_Defending your mother are we? Being the dutiful son? Consider this your only warning…boy!" Voldemort hissed the curse causing Malfoy to fall to the floor feeling pain he never before encountered. The Cruciatus was a torment like he'd never felt. He had laughed when his father told him about the pain Potter went through in the graveyard the night of Voldemort's return, but now after feeling it himself, he actually felt sorry for anyone being subject to this. After an eternity, the pain started to abate. He felt his throat turning sore from his screaming._

_Voldemort stood there surveying the both of them. Draco looked to his Aunt Bellatrix who shook her head at them in disappointment, in shame. _

_Draco became enraged at her. Here she was watching her sister and nephew tortured and she felt it was deserved._

"_Since I cannot deal justly with Lucius…and he is a rather valuable…asset to my ranks…I'll just have to do the next best thing. When you see your father boy, tell him another failure, and he will suffer the same as your mother."_

_Draco watched in horror as he heard the curse coming from Voldemort's mouth. His mother stared at him with her eyes, her eyes which told him that she loved him. Those eyes, that cared for him, taught him, nurtured him. Those eyes, his mother's eyes were momentarily bathed in a green glow. Draco watched as the light in her eyes faded away, away into nothing and she collapsed on the floor. _

_Draco wasn't sure whether he screamed, cried, or did nothing. All he knew was that his mother was dead. _

_Looking at her killer, Voldemort shook his head at him. "Remember this day, for you have potential. I can see it. Next time it could be you wielding the power of life and death."_

"_Leave them!" Voldemort said to everyone in the hall as he walked out, I have an appointment with the some of our…new recruits!" Malfoy heard the footsteps of everyone in the hall leaving. Looking to his aunt, she refused to acknowledge him. Finally, he was all alone. It was then that he felt the tears streaming down his face. Gently, he got his wand and cast a cushion for his mother's body. He slowly closed her eyes and vowed that he would get his revenge. He would see that Voldemort would die. If that meant throwing his allegiance to Dumbledore or, heaven forbid, Potter, he would do what he must. He still hated Potter, but now he hated Voldemort more. _

_Hearing footsteps returning, he looked at his mother one last time and removed a memento from her before standing up and seeing Pettigrew walk in._

"_I've been ordered to take you home." _

_Draco Malfoy spent the rest of the summer alone with his grief. He had nobody to turn to, nobody to comfort him. He'd written to Pansy, but she'd never responded. Crabbe and Goyle said for him to just be glad he was still alive, accept it, and move on. Daphne, Blaise and Theodore had offered their sympathies, but Draco knew there was little else they could do. Despite his mother's belief in Snape, Malfoy hadn't heard a word from him. Near the end of the summer, he realized he needed to get his school supplies. If he was to get his revenge, he'd need the skills that only the school could teach him. _

_Wandering down Diagon Alley, he was about ready to go home when he saw the Weasley Twin's new joke shop. He'd never considered stepping foot in there before, but things had changed. Walking in, he had to admit he was impressed. A few of the items he saw were really good, and couldn't help but buy a few things. It was then he saw exactly what he needed and after haggling with Lee Jordan over the price, made his purchases and left. Walking out the door, he saw Potter and his brood approaching, but quickly left not wanting to look at his ugly face or conceited attitude. _

_That night, he contacted Snape demanding to see Voldemort. Snape blew him off, but Malfoy was adamant. Finally Snape admitted there was a meeting he was going to shortly and would ask him for an audience on his behalf._

"_Stay here in the hall while I see if the dark lord will receive you." Snape walked in, but Malfoy was having none of it. He walked in right after him, putting on his best face he could muster._

"_My lord…I beg your forgiveness." Malfoy prostrated himself on the ground in the act of kneeling. "I realize now the failure that my parents were. I will not fail you."_

_Voldemort looked surprised, but skeptical. He sat there in thought while Malfoy knelt on the ground. Snape, after hearing Malfoy come in behind him stood off to the side out of the way of the spells that will surely come._

_Finally Voldemort stood up and with his wand, raised the tip of Malfoy's chin._

"_Let nobody say I am not a forgiving lord. Very well your charge is this…you will return to Hogwarts and learn everything you can. I require my Death Eater's to be…skilled in their craft. Keep your ears open for anything about Potter and his prophecy. If you discover anything, inform Snape immediately. Study hard, and when I arrive with my army, you will then assist me in taking over the school. If I am satisfied, then you will be worthy to be a Death Eater. One who is worthy to wear the dark mark."_

"_Thank you, master." Malfoy said head still down, a smile on his face. It was fortunate for Malfoy that Voldemort didn't look into his mind to see the reason for the smile. _

"_Come Severus, I have orders for you, but first, I require nourishment." Malfoy heard Snape and Voldemort leave the hall. Seeing that he was alone, he put his plan into motion. It took him a few tries to get the spells just right, but in the end, he was satisfied and was just about to leave when he heard Snape and Voldemort return. Thinking quickly, he resumed his kneeling position._

"_Draco? What are you still doing in my hall?"_

"_My lord has not excused me yet." Malfoy replied thinking quickly. _

_Voldemort smiled. "Such loyalty." Voldemort put his hand on Draco's head in a caressing manner. It took Draco all he had not to shudder or pull back in disgust. _

"_You are excused Draco. Do not fail me."_

"_Thank you my lord." Draco said before getting up and leaving. He walked down to where Pettigrew's room was, but just outside the door he quietly tested his plan and it worked perfectly. Smiling, he got Pettigrew to take him home._

_During school, Malfoy did follow Voldemort's orders of studying and practicing, but not for the reasons Voldemort was led to believe. All year, Malfoy spied on Voldemort and tipped the Order off through Granger. He actually figured Granger would be the first to approach him after the first note describing how Snape was a traitor. But when nothing happened, he shrugged it off and kept going. _

_He wasn't really surprised where Snape's loyalties truly lied, but knew he had to play it safe lest his own loyalties be discovered. _

_It wasn't until the last day of exams that Draco was finally discovered. He was in his room watching Voldemort in his great hall when Snape came running in breathless._

"_My Lord, I have been discovered. Madam Pomfrey performed an autopsy on Dumbledore and realized my deception."_

_Voldemort stood up and greeted Snape._

"_Do not despair my friend. It was bound to happen. No matter, Dumbledore is dead and you performed your duties admirably. I know you are one of my most trusted Death Eaters. Your position at the school is no longer needed."_

"_Thank you my lord, but there is more. I know how the spy is getting information to the Order."_

_At this, Malfoy got nervous. He kept watching, but his escape plan should he be discovered may now be needed. _

"_Speak Severus." Voldemort's voice was urgent, yet cautious._

"_When I was a student in Hogwarts, I saw James Potter and Sirius Black often using magic mirrors to communicate. Their voices rang through them with a distinct echo. Recently in this very room, I thought I heard a sneeze with the very same echo, but could not place where I had heard it."_

"_I remember Severus, but we scanned the hall…nobody was here."_

"_Yes my Lord, but just this evening, I heard Harry Potter using a similar mirror with the same echo and remembered the mirrors from my school days. My Lord, I fear there is a hidden mirror somewhere in this room spying on us."_

_Immediately, Voldemort turned and scanned the room. The room was protected against people hiding in secret, and spying from outside sources, but Voldemort never considered something spying on him from within. Casting a spell, he saw it. There on the wall in the corner, a small mirror. Summoning it to his hand, he and Snape looked into the mirror and saw the face of Draco Malfoy staring back at them._

_Draco knew the jig was up. Voldemort let out a yell of anger and destroyed the mirror he held cutting off the connection. Malfoy immediately ran out of his dorm...out of the common room before any of his classmates could get wind of what happened and take him out. He ran to the only person in Slytherin who might help him. Horace Slughorn._

_End Flashback_

"Happy now Potter? That's why I spied on him, did all I could to disrupt his plans. He killed my mother. And do you know what my father said to me when he got out of jail?"

Draco was getting more visibly upset at the mention of his father and stood up out of his chair.

"He wrote and told me…HE SAID…'SHE GOT WHAT SHE DESERVED, THAT IT'S BETTER HER TO DIE THEN US!' WHAT KIND OF PERSON SAYS THAT? HOW COULD MY FATHER BETRAY HIS WIFE, MY MOTHER!" Malfoy sat back down as tears welled up again.

Without a word, Luna got up and walked over to him and sat next to him and held him in a hug. Malfoy was taken aback, but didn't resist. It was a show of Ron's trust in Luna that he didn't object.

"I know how it feels to lose a mother, and I am sorry for your loss. All of us here understand in one way or another," Luna whispered in comfort.

Malfoy was at a loss for words, so he simply nodded his thanks before Luna got up and sat back down next to Ron.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione spoke up.

"Okay, so you were the spy, you were using two-way mirrors to spy on Voldemort. First, I can't believe you got the mirrors to work outside Hogwarts before I did." Hermione shook her head out of embarrassment. Malfoy gave Hermione of look of triumph and raised his eyebrows at her in a mocking way. Hermione took the high road and ignored it. "Second, how did you know Snape was a traitor?"

"He talked about fooling Dumbledore years ago. Something about an unbreakable vow he took with Dumbledore, but Dumbledore misunderstood his vow giving Snape a loophole to still act under Voldemort's orders."

"Maybe Dumbledore's memories will have that day included." Ginny mentioned to Harry. Harry hoped she was right.

"Alright," Hermione continued, "So how did you get those notes into my room? You obviously couldn't just walk in…and I'm sure you didn't use a broomstick as our windows are closed."

"Who are the only ones who have access to your room?" Malfoy asked her like she was a child.

"Well, besides me and my roommates, just the Head girl, and McGonagall as our head of house, although most of the girls in Gryffindor could get in as we don't always keep our doors locked…"

"Who else Granger?"

Hermione was at a loss. Susan and Luna had a smile on their face having figured it out, but nobody else had a clue.

Malfoy simply smirked at Hermione. "You of all people didn't figure that out. Come on Granger. And they call you the brightest witch in our year."

"My conditions Malfoy!" Harry reminded him.

"Yeah yeah, show respect, fine. Alright, if I have to spell it out for you, you who wouldn't shut up about…sorry Potter….were adamant about house-elf rights all last year."

Hermione's face dawned in comprehension. "You used a house-elf!"

Malfoy shrugged as if it were too obvious. "I simply went down to the kitchen and asked them to deliver my message the moment your room was empty, piece of cake."

Everyone else in the room gave out an audible 'ahhhhh' causing Malfoy to shake his head wondering how they didn't grasp the obvious.

"Even if you figured it was a house-elf, you wouldn't know it was from me since I asked them not to tell you who it was from. House-elves adore the idea of 'love notes' between students. They're very romantic." Malfoy said with a laugh.

Harry couldn't argue with that. Dobby certainly showed his excitement once at the prospect of Harry getting married and the inevitable 'potties' that were to be sired' as he phrased it.

"What about Blaise?" Ginny blurted out. "She was found outside our common room once looking Imperiused right after we discovered a note."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Malfoy looked proud of himself with his customary smirk. "The elves were too busy with something and none of them would spare a moment. So, I found Blaise, Imperiused her to go and Imperius another Gryffindor girl to put it in Granger's room when nobody was there."

Despite the callous and awful use of using an unforgiveable curse, Harry was mildly impressed. He realized he should have guessed of using an elf as a courier. Taking a breath, he knew he had to honor his agreement, but was worried how Dobby would handle Malfoy being at Grimmauld.

Thinking of Dobby reminded Harry that Grimmauld place needed to be secure from Snape. Even though Snape wasn't the Secret-Keeper, he still had access to the house, and Malfoy would need access as well.

"Well, I guess I'll need to keep my word. You can stay at my house for the summer, that is, if we survive without killing each other."

McGonagall breathed sigh of relief that Malfoy was taken care of. As for Snape…

"Potter, perhaps you should summon Dobby here to inform him of the changes." She suggested.

Harry nodded and yelled Dobby's name to come.

Dobby popped in and looking at the sight of him, Malfoy nearly fell off his chair in laughter. Ron, Ginny, and Neville couldn't keep quiet either, while Hermione covered her mouth. Harry felt his face go red with embarrassment while Luna stared on in amusement. Susan simply sported a giant grin not wanting to reveal that she had helped Dobby with some ideas before leaving to school last summer.

Dobby had popped in wearing bright gold colored extra short gym shorts that had red stripes around the edges and up the side, and a fire red t-shirt. Instead of a small patch of the Hogwarts emblem usually worn near the shoulder like the Hogwarts elves, Dobby had an enormous large yellow letter P, with a lightning bolt arching through it. This new 'Potter crest' that he wore covered his entire front of his t-shirt. There were words above and below the patch that said 'We 'P' for Potter!'

If that wasn't bad enough, for some reason Dobby was also wearing shower cap, with holes in the top for his ears to stick out of.

"Dobby, what are you wearing?" Harry asked once the laughter died down.

"This is mine and Winky's new uniform! We worked on the design for months!" Dobby spun around showing it off looking ever so proud at Harry with his new uniform that Harry didn't have the heart to tell him to change it.

"Why are you wearing shower cap?" Ron asked.

"Oh Dobby was cleaning the shower when Master Harry called him."

"But you don't have any… never mind." Hermione gave up not even bothering to finish.

"Dobby…I want you to listen carefully okay. Severus Snape is no longer allowed in the house. He is not allowed anywhere on the yard outside the house, he is not allowed to be anywhere near the house. If he is, you will refuse him entry are to tell me immediately."

Dobby nodded in understanding.

"Also, Draco Malfoy will be staying at the house for the summer. You are to remember that he is not your master anymore. If he is rude to you or orders you around like he used to, you do NOT have to obey him. In fact, I give you permission to give him a minor curse or two if he does. Understand?"

Dobby looked at Malfoy with fear, his eyes wide with trepidation before slowly nodding. Harry doubted Dobby would ever get the nerve to curse Malfoy on a whim, but at least it gave him the idea.

"The same goes for Winky." Harry finished remembering there were two elves in his house.

Looking at Susan, Harry nodded and she got up and went over to Malfoy and whispered to him the address of Grimmauld place. If Slughorn wasn't there, she would have just said it out loud as the rest of them already knew of it.

"Please, don't' stop whispering naughty dirty sweet nothings about what you'll be doing to me tonight…" Malfoy didn't finish as Susan swatted him on the face.

Malfoy smiled while holding his cheek. "I guess I deserved that."

Susan looked like she enjoyed that slap on the face, something she'd been eager to give to him for a long time.

"You're right you deserved it! You've deserved it for years." She said sitting back down in a huff.

Malfoy simply smiled at them all remembering the thrill he got out of tormenting them all.

"Professor, what are we doing about living arrangements this summer? Term will end next week." Hermione asked.

"Of course, Miss Granger, we do need to discuss that."

"Daddy and I are heading up to the northern Scandinavian Mountains of Sweden to continue our search for Crumple Horned-Snorkack. He said I could invite you all along if you would like." Luna said to them all. "Ronald has already accepted."

McGonagall cleared her throat. "That is very generous Miss Lovegood. The Death Eaters haven't reached that area north as far as I'm aware, but I do hope you will be cautious."

"Oh we will, but thank you for your concern Professor. If you like I'll bring you back a souvenir."

"No thank you, Miss Lovegood, but thank you for asking." McGonagall said sweetly.

"Actually, I talked to my mom and Neville his Gran, and said it would be okay for us to go as well." Ginny said.

"We think they just want to get us out of harm's way for a while. Sweden hasn't seen any fighting yet and a lot of refugees are fleeing there." Neville added.

Everyone turned to look at Harry who shrugged. "Sounds great, but I promised Dumbledore I'd stay with my relatives one last time before the protections wear off. Sorry Luna, otherwise I'd love to experience some fresh mountain air."

"That's okay Harry, I was worried that the jigger-buggers may see your glasses and start defecating on them. It's always harder to see with poop in your eyes."

Malfoy busted up laughing to himself again, but everyone else was simply used to it, although Ron was seen stifling a laugh of his own.

Hermione cleared her throat before giving her answer to Luna.

"I'm not going Luna. Someone has to stay with Harry. I'm not leaving him alone with those horrible relatives of his. And there's no debating this Harry. " Hermione said in answer to Harry's most likely objection.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind the company this summer. Although I'm not sure how we'll convince Uncle Vernon, or your parents for that matter."

"Well, since I'm of age in the wizarding world, I'll think of something!" Hermione had a gleeful look in her eye like she couldn't wait to use a curse or two on Harry's relatives.

"Even though the Ministry is out of sorts at the moment, I trust you will behave yourself appropriately?" McGonagall emphatically stated. Hermione nodded with a small pout on her face.

"Miss Bones?" McGonagall queried.

Susan looked around but shook her head. "I'm not good at camping, I'm sorry Luna."

"That's okay. I guess you'll have to content yourself with living alone with Malfoy." Luna looked from her to Malfoy.

That didn't occur to Susan. She nearly changed her mind thinking a bad camping trip was better than a warm home with Malfoy.

"Hannah, maybe she could stay with you?" Ron offered for her, but she shook her head.

"We normally would, but we've already got a bunch of relatives staying with us who lost their homes and we're packed to the brim. I'm sorry Susan, I begged my mom saying you were alone, but she said we don't have any room. She said she'd ask around, but the prospect doesn't look promising."

Susan patted her friend on the arm saying it was okay.

"What say you Bones?" Malfoy asked with his hands outstretched to the sides and raising his eyebrows up and down in a flirting manner, "I promise to be nothing but a proper gentleman."

Susan scoffed but then decided she had to stay somewhere safe, besides she could always get Dobby and Winky to protect her.

"I guess that's a plan…although I swear if you in anyway touch me or look at me wrong…"

Malfoy held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not stupid Bones. If I did anything to you, I'd have everyone in this room cursing me. You think I want to be turned into a slug again."

"Oh yeah!" Ron closed his eyes with a big grin on his face recalling such a great memory.

"I thought it was a ferret?" Luna asked, to which Malfoy got a dangerous look on his face, but said nothing.

"Well, now that we have that settled. I think it best we get down to dinner that will be starting soon." McGonagall got up and everyone made their way down to the great hall. Malfoy purposely held back, not wanting to be seen with Potter or his cronies.

A week later the end of the year feast was somewhat subdued. Many students were afraid to go home. While Hogwarts announced the school was open to those students needing to stay, nearly all of them wanted to spend time with their families. Even a couple Durmstrang and Beauxbaton's informed McGonagall they were leaving to find their families. Ron told everyone that Bill's wedding would take place in the middle of August. Luna's trip was scheduled to leave a week after school let out and they'd return home around the first week of August, giving enough time to put Ron and Ginny to work on fixing up the house for the wedding. Bill mentioned it would take place at the Burrow, but it would be a small affair. Bill said they considered just eloping but Molly would never forgive him if they did.

Harry couldn't believe, despite all that happened, how quickly the year passed. He only had one more year of Hogwarts left. He'd somehow survived the year even with Voldemort after him and his friends. Some of his best memories were that of teaching the DA. He really got a lot of self-satisfaction out of teaching and seeing his friends improve and grow. Neville had come along probably more than anyone and couldn't be prouder of him. Looking around at his classmates, he felt a feeling of pride rise up in his chest. All of them had somehow survived and excelled. Their test scores had proved it. The DA had the highest scores among all students. Even Theodore and Blaise and been successful in their tests, not to mention helping tone down tensions among the Slytherins. Cho Chang, even with her unwanted romantic advances earlier in the year seemed to settle into a routine that included easing up a bit. She still took her duties seriously, but with all the stress of the war, let a lot of things go when it came to discipline and order if she could help it. It resulted in many of the younger males being endeared to her, making them more willing to follow the rules in the long run. Her beautiful looks didn't hurt either when she would flirt with them while asking for their cooperation.

Harry asked her what her plans were now that she graduated, and apparently, she and her family were running a bit of a black market business out of their home. With a shortage of supplies and food, she was going to help her family with that for the time being. Before the war, she had originally hoped for an internship at Madam Malkins before working on opening her own clothing shop, but now that wasn't even an option.

The next morning at breakfast, a couple hours before the train was to depart Hermione got a letter from her parents.

Her face got a blank look before she heaved a sigh. In frustration she violently crumpled it up and burned it to a crisp with her wand.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked

"My parents just told me that my cousin changed her wedding date. She was to get married in September, but with all the horrible accidents, bombings, and terror plots that the Muggles are experiencing, thanks to Death Eaters, they've moved it up to the first week of July."

"What's wrong with that? If they want to get married sooner, that's good isn't it?" Hannah asked.

"They're decided to get married in Australia! And since I'll be off from school, my parents want me to come with! They're making a whole vacation out of it, happy to get away from all the scary things going on around Europe. "

"Oh!" was all anyone could really say.

"I guess this means you won't be staying with me this summer?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer. Hermione shook her head. "We're leaving in three days."

Hermione got a defiant look. "I'll tell them I'm not going…I'll tell them I can't…"

"Hermione…go. Spend time with your parents, you rarely see them anymore. I'll be okay…really." Harry put his arm around her trying to convince her. Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to convince her parents, but hoped to put up a good front for Harry.

"What about you? I don't want you staying there alone Harry. Maybe Tonks could stay…or Remus…"

Harry shook his head in frustration. "The Order has enough going on without worrying about me. I'll be fine, the protections are good until my birthday, and I'll be out of there long before then."

Hermione didn't seem convinced. Once again, something had come along and ruined her chance to spend time with Harry. It was like fate was purposely keeping them apart. She was happy for her cousin getting married and did actually look forward to seeing her again, but Harry was higher on her list of priorities at the moment.

"Maybe Susan could stay with Harry." Luna commented between bites of her oatmeal. "That way she won't have to worry about Malfoy feeling her up."

Susan did a double take at Luna's blunt choice of words before recovering.

"Uhh, thanks, Luna."

"That's not a bad idea really." Hermione said looking at Susan. It would ease my mind knowing somebody was there in case Voldemort went scar crazy on him or if a Death Eater made a surprise visit."

Harry looked at Susan for an answer to which she agreed. "Yeah…sure…sounds great. Harry is much better company than Malfoy." She gave Harry a wry smile before returning to her own breakfast.

Harry was about to call Dobby to tell him the change of plans, but remembering Dobby's new 'uniform' decided to wait until the privacy of their train carriage.

The train ride home was a quiet one. Sitting in their carriage, Harry and his friends went over what they knew thus far.

-Lucius Malfoy had the locket

-Hannah's family didn't have the cup

-There was another Horcrux out there most likely an object of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's.

-They knew how to destroy the Horcruxes once they were found.

-Their first stop in their hunt would be the orphanage of Tom Riddle. Others included possible hiding places at Hogwarts, Godric's Hollow, maybe Malfoy Manor and rechecking Tom Riddle's Manor.

Harry watched Crabbe and Goyle walk past their door with Millicent and a subdued Pansy. Malfoy was not on the train since McGonagall had let him floo straight from her office to Grimmauld Place. He told Dobby to visit him at Privet Drive every couple days and give him an update on how Malfoy was doing and to tell him the change of plans of Susan not staying there.

All too soon the train pulled into the station and Harry and his friends departed onto the platform. There were aurors everywhere, not including those who were stationed on the train. Most of the Order were there as well waiting, along with Luna's father, Hannah's parents, Neville's grandmother, and Hermione's parents.

Harry said his goodbye's to his friends. Hannah gave him a gentle hug, much to the disapproval of her mother and after hugging everyone else, including giving her best friend Susan a long sisterly hug and promising to write, she reached for her mother's arm and she apparated away.

Neville gave him a brotherly hug and said they'd tried to keep in touch while in Sweden. Luna again thanked him for saving her life with a hug of her own and a kiss on the cheek. Luna's father shook Harry's hand for a good fifteen seconds saying again, just like last Christmas, how thankful he was for saving his Luna. Harry stretched his arm a bit after but smiled appreciatively.

Ron and Ginny, along with the rest of the Weasley's said their goodbye's to Harry and insisted he be there at the wedding. Harry reminded them that his home was open to them anytime should they need it. The Burrow was given new protections and they felt it might be sufficient but accepted Harry's offer with gratitude. Molly was a bit taken aback with Ginny's blue streaked hair, but Bill and Percy, who also was there, came to her defense. Molly let up after that, but kept glancing back at Ginny with misgivings. Ginny was especially happy that Percy was there and had kept his word. He did write and met up with his parents. They had a long talk and were able to clear the air, more or less. There was still a lot of awkwardness on Percy's part, but he made an effort and everyone in the family welcomed him back, even the twins. After wishing Ron and Ginny goodbye with hugs, the Weasley's made their way back to the Burrow.

Harry also got reacquainted with Hermione's parents and they spoke on how much Hermione talks about him in her letters. Harry got a bit red with embarrassment but seeing Hermione's grin couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm sorry we'll be taking her away for most of the summer, but we so rarely get to see her anymore." Hermione's mother said.

"You are going to let her come back from Australia, right?" Harry said half-jokingly. While he did say it in jest, a part of him worried that Hermione wouldn't come back and she'd be forced to remain there.

"Well, we do have our dental practice here, not to mention other commitments." Hermione's father said glancing surreptitiously at Hermione's mother, as well as being a bit evasive about answering the question directly. He refused to look Harry in the eyes, something Harry and Hermione picked up on very quickly.

Harry nodded in understanding, and soon enough Hermione's time to leave had come. They gave each other a long hug before slowly parting. Grabbing his hand, she slowly back up until she had to let go and started walking toward the archway. Harry was about to turn to pick up his trunk when Hermione stopped, turned and ran toward Harry. She jumped into his arms and kissed him hard. Harry was so surprised that at first he didn't know what to do, but very quickly he returned the kiss. After an eternity that seemed to Harry like less than second, she slowly broke the kiss with a huge grin before hugging him again while whispering in his ear.

"I love you! I always have, I always will!"

Before Harry had a chance to respond she turned and ran back to her parents without looking back and disappeared through the barrier into the Muggle world.

"I love you too." He said quietly after she had gone.

Gathering his trunk Harry turned to see Susan standing a ways off next to the other Order members. She had her face down trying not to stare at the display she just witnessed. Harry walked over to her, still feeling and smelling the lingering scent of Hermione. Susan quickly gathered her wits and quickly wiped any wetness out of her eyes before turning to him.

"You ready to introduce me to your family Harry?" Susan asked with a smile that was a bit more forced than usual.

Harry smiled back and gestured them toward his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley who were standing just inside the barrier watching with wary eyes.

Walking towards his Uncle, Harry noticed Vernon recognized Mad-Eye from last year and the strong face Vernon had on display quickly melted.

"Hello again Dursley!" Mad-Eye said in a gruff voice, "I'm just making sure the same rules apply this summer as they did last summer."

Vernon squeaked a response, but nothing came out. Petunia was hiding behind her husband while Dudley looked on with curiosity, not as fearful as used to be, probably because he saw the Weasley twins disappear from the platform without taking notice of him.

"Was that silver-green haired girl Hermione?" Dudley asked Harry.

"Yeah…she uhh…is getting into the rebellious look a little bit." Harry said making up an excuse. Dudley got a bemused look on his face and simply replied with a grin and a whispered 'Cool!'

"Oh, Susan here, Mr. Dursley will be staying with you and Harry this summer. " Remus replied trying to keep things calm while indicating Susan who was standing next to Harry.

Vernon blustered at that, "What? First he snogs that silver-green haired trollop and now says he's going to be living with this tart. I'll not have Potter befouling and depraving our home living with his little slag!"

Susan erupted in rage at the insult, pulling her wand out and putting it right under his neck. Petunia gave a gasp of fright and covered her mouth. Susan was breathing hard and her hand was twitching.

"IF YOU EVER DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN, I PROMISE YOU DUDLEY WILL NEVER HAVE A SIBLING! DO WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING?"

Vernon was bristling red with anger, but nodded slowly before Susan lowered her wand and took a deep breathe to calm herself.

"I am staying with Harry. If you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours. I'll pay for the food and boarding, but what Harry and I do is none of your business."

At the mention of pay, Vernon seemed to relax a little and reluctantly agreed to her terms after insisting she pay up front. He also knew that once they were at the house, she couldn't use magic anyway. The look in his eye seemed to indicate that he'd make certain Potter and his 'harlot' kept their distance.

"Harry," Dudley whispered, "Do you have some kind of harem or something? That blonde haired girl with the black streaks and the red-head with blue streaks kissed you too." Dudley said in awe referring to Luna and Ginny kissing him on the cheek.

Harry almost laughed, but shook his head saying those were the perks of being at Hogwarts. Dudley got a bit of a jealous expression before looking at Susan and his expression changed. Even though this gorgeous girl was staying with Harry, it also meant she was staying with him. Dudley had a feeling he and his friends would be spending more time at his house this summer.

"Potter, Bones, if there are any problems, we're just a phone call away. Right Dursley?" Tonks said to Vernon who grumbled a reply before telling Petunia and Dudley that it was time to go. Harry and Susan thanked the Order for presence in helping keep things somewhat civil. Grabbing their trunks they followed Harry's Uncle through the barrier and toward his last summer at Privet Drive. Harry had a feeling these next few weeks would be interesting indeed.

_End of Year Six_


	21. Chapter 20 Beginning of Year Seven

_Beginning of Year 7_

Chapter 1

The pounding of their feet echoed on the pavement in combination with their labored breathing. The early morning sunrise was just starting to show signs of life off in the east while a few houses along the neighborhood had their lights on. There were a few cars here and there trying to beat the early morning rush hour or hoping to get a head start on their day. Turning a corner, their feet took them toward the park and up along a jogging path that encircled it. There were a couple other early morning joggers along the path and a small group of ladies who were on a morning walk while gossiping about neighborhood news, celebrities, or the latest string of 'accidents' or 'terrorist plots' engulfing the country lately.

He enjoyed the quietness of the morning, the rhythmic pounding of his feet. It gave him a chance to simply think without feeling any of the pressures that were building upon him. Looking over to the currently blonde haired beauty next to him, she gave him a smile while they continued along the path.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had been home from Hogwarts for almost three weeks, and even now he felt it was three weeks too long. From the minute he and Susan left the train station for Privet Drive, Vernon had been relentless in accusing, implying, and belittling him and Susan. While he had kept his distance physically, he was succeeding in making their life as miserable as possible, and last night it just took a turn for the worse when he announced Aunt Marge would be arriving this weekend to stay for a week. Apparently some nosy neighbor had called the authorities on her suspecting animal abuse against her dogs. While no abuse was found, they did warn her to get her house fumigated lest she be cited for health code violations, hence the reason why she was coming here until the fumigation could be complete.

Harry had seriously considered just leaving then and there. Since Sirius, in his will, had essentially given Harry the decision of how long he could stay, Harry sometimes wondered why he had even bothered to come back at all, but remembered that his relatives didn't deserve certain death, no matter how bad they were. Dumbledore imploring Harry to stay at least for a month after the wills were read also ate at Harry's conscious. He decided to honor Dumbledore's request as a final tribute to him. Also, at least this way, no matter what happened he could say in his mind that he did all he could to protect his relatives.

Harry and Susan slowed down to a walk during a rest period. Susan had been jogging and exercising since she was six courtesy of her aunt, and while at Privet Drive was determined to not break her routine. Harry, knowing that future battles lied in wait for him, not to mention seeing the 'benefits' of what it had done for Susan, joined her each morning and even though he lagged behind for most of their morning routine, was very slowly improving. Harry didn't tell anyone in the Order about their early morning excursions, mostly since they would no doubt put a stop to it. They were so busy trying to help the Ministry maintain order, that Harry and concern for his safety was sort of put on the back burner, figuring he'd be safe for the moment under the protections of Privet Drive.

They started up their run again, deciding to take another lap around the park before heading home. Returning to his thoughts, almost as irritating as Vernon and his crude remarks, was Dudley. He and his friends were constantly hanging around ogling Susan and trying to get her to hang out with them. She was flattered at first, but quickly got tired of it and avoided them as much as possible. Despite that Dudley was now more or less civil to Harry, and to a lesser extent Susan, Dudley's friends were just as rude and crass as Vernon was. Dudley told Harry that he had tried to convince his parents about taking a long vacation away from the UK, like Harry suggested last summer, but Vernon couldn't afford to be away from work for that long and summarily dismissed the idea when Dudley suggested that maybe all the terrible things happening would come to Surrey.

If that wasn't bad enough, Harry had heard virtually no news from his friends-not that it wasn't unexpected. Luna had invited Ron, Ginny, and Neville to travel with her and her father to the mountains of Sweden for the summer in their search of Crumple Horned-Snorkacks. It was an isolated area far out of the interest or reaches of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and would be safe there. He'd only received one letter from them, but then again, it'd only been three weeks since he'd last seen them, and Sweden was pretty far. He was still waiting to hear from Hermione and of her trip to Australia for her cousin's wedding. She'd called Harry and Susan on the phone the day she left, but it was a brief call from the airport. She had been so busy packing and getting things sorted that it wasn't until then that she'd been able to find five minutes of free time.

Vernon was none too pleased that the Order was still contacting them daily, and less pleased that Hermione, the only 'normal' one among them, wasn't going to be the person calling. Tonks was given the so called privilege, but due to her work schedule would call at random hours of the day or night. Last night she'd called right in the middle of dinner, and Vernon threw another of his tantrums. He unhooked the phone and declared he didn't care anymore what they did, they were no longer welcome. Petunia was finally able to make him see reason, but he was still smarting because of accidently overhearing Susan and Harry talking about Dumbledore's will and inheritance while they were tasked to make dinner last night. Needless to say it didn't go over well.

_Flashback_

"_Harry?" Susan asked while she was gathering dinner plates and silverware. _

"_Hmm?" Harry responded while putting the ready-made lasagna in the oven and setting the timer._

"_What do you think will happen with the Goblins? Tonks said yesterday they were still divided on the issue and civil war was going to break out?"_

"_I don't know. Either way, it looks like half of them will at least be on our side, if they survive that is. I just hope the bank is still in operation."_

"_I think that's about the only issue that they agree upon." Susan started to wipe the table down before setting the plates. "The only thing is, what with Dumbledore gone, that could really sway them against us."_

"_True." Harry agreed. "Speaking of Dumbledore, I hope the reading of his will tomorrow will go smoothly. We really could use the Pensieve and his memories to help us get started."_

"_Yes, although I rather would have Dumbledore here than receiving his inheritance." Susan replied off-handedly. Harry nodded silently, agreeing and thinking back on his memories of both Dumbledore and Sirius. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that Vernon walked into the kitchen. Susan had been looking down at the table while speaking and didn't see him come in._

"_Inheritance? Who would possibly give you anything?" Vernon was speaking in a rude sarcastic way, but seeing the way Harry and Susan gave each other a look, realized they could be serious._

"_You're getting an inheritance? From whom? When? I demand I get a portion of it! Taking you in, giving you food off our table, the clothes on your back! I will be compensated!" Vernon had a look that implied he believed his ship had just come in. At Harry's silence he got right in his face and repeated himself…loudly. Susan was about to intervene, but Harry held his hand up to his side telling her not to. _

_Harry took a step back trying not to gag on the bad breath that was flowing out of Vernon like some sort of hound. _

"_Dumbledore died, but before he did, told me he had left me a few items that we need to defeat Voldemort."_

_Petunia, who had been listening from the living room, wandered to the entryway and gasped._

"_Dumbledore's dead!" Her face was a look of shock and if Harry didn't know any better, concern._

"_Yeah, he was slowly poisoned to death." Harry turned back to Vernon. "All he left me with is some of his memories and wooden bowl to view them in." _

_Vernon clearly didn't believe him._

"_Nonsense, he left you money…I know it. As your guardian, I demand you give it to me!"_

_Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore was my guardian in the wizarding world, and now that he's gone, I'm basically an adult. Even if I'm not I will be when I turn seventeen next month."_

_Vernon was about to rage some more when Petunia stepped in._

"_Vernon let it go. We don't want 'his kind' of money anyway…it's no good to us." _

_Vernon looked back and forth between his wife and Harry before throwing his hands in the air and sitting at the table demanding that dinner be served._

_As they ate, Vernon kept giving nasty glances to Harry like he still wanted to say something, but was holding back. He had just taken a nasty bite out of his roll when the phone broke the silence around the table._

"_Ahhh! Who calls people at this time of evening? Don't they know I'm in the middle of my dinner…?"_

_End Flashback_

Harry and Susan walked the last ten minutes home as part of their warm-down routine. The sun was nearly over the horizon and the morning rush hour had started.

"So what's going to happen with your Aunt Marge coming? I assume I'm being moved out of the guest room." Susan's voice teemed with worry. Dudley has graciously offered to let her stay in his room, but Vernon and Petunia absolutely refused. Susan shuddered at the thought of that and was determined to sleep on the couch or the floor before that ever came to pass.

"Dunno. I'm sure Aunt Marge isn't keen to share with you. If worse comes to worse, you can use my bed and I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Sleeping in Harry Potter's bed? Whatever shall the neighbor's think?" Susan joked, causing Harry to give a quiet laugh himself. Quietly entering the house they went upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. Vernon hadn't gotten up yet, his snores echoing throughout the entire house. Susan was standing in the doorway to Harry's room with her arms folded as Harry sprawled out on his unmade bed like he had run a marathon.

"How did you ever get used to this? I feel like my body is in mutiny." Susan smiled saying nothing as Harry sat up and took off his shoes and socks while groaning at the same time.

"Who's first today?" Harry continued. He and Susan were taking turns in deciding who got to jump in the shower first. With both of them added to the household, hot water was starting to become a valuable commodity.

"It's me, but I'll be quick…maybe, depends if Dudley has given up yet." Dudley kept trying to wake up in time hoping to see Susan in a towel as she walked to her room, but since Susan usually changed in the bathroom, his morning appearances were becoming less and less. She laughed to herself seeing Harry take his sweaty shirt off and lay back down on his bed. With a wide grin, Susan slowly turned to leave and take her shower, her eyes lingering on Harry lying there without a shirt on. Finally only her head was visible in the doorway before she had to leave and follow her legs or risk losing her balance and falling down on her back.

Turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, Susan cursed to herself for forgetting to bring a change of clothes with her this time. Her conversation with Harry, not to mention seeing him with his shirt off had distracted her. Smelling her clothes, she winced back.

'_I'm not putting these back on._' She thought.

Looking around, she realized her wand was in her room. She'd thrown it on her bed walking past her bedroom while quietly talking and going toward Harry's room.

Susan listened carefully for any sounds to indicate Dudley was waiting for her. Hearing nothing, she slipped out of the door with her towel around her and tip-toed down the hallway. She was just to her door when she heard something from Harry's room. He was grunting and yelling in pain. Running to his open door, she saw him grabbing at his scar while scrunched on the bed. He wore only his long running shorts, but he still had his glasses on.

"Harry! Harry!" She tried to get his attention, but he was moving around too much. She knew Voldemort must have opened the connection to his scar. Her worries were all over the place-first that Harry was in pain and may hurt himself while thrashing about, second that there was an attack and someone she knew would be hurt or killed. Third, that Vernon would hear and come marching in seeing her in Harry's room in nothing but a towel. She didn't know how she'd explain that one.

Quickly she grabbed his glasses and set them on the bed stand before grabbing his wrists to keep him from flailing about, but in the back of her mind she also felt her towel slipping. She wanted to let go of Harry to fix it, but doing so would free Harry's to thrash around some more.

"POTTER!" Vernon's voice boomed down the hall. Looking back at the open door, she heard Vernon's door open with him yelling as he came down the hall.

"What's with all this racket so early in the morning! I'm trying to have a lie-in on my day off!"

Susan was in a state of panic. Not wanting Vernon to see her in Harry's room with only a towel on, for that would bring up a whole new set of problems she quickly dived over Harry and hid herself and Harry under the covers of the bed. She had one hand covering his mouth and with her other hand she was gently tracing his scar with her fingers, remembering how it seemed to calm him down last year on the train to Hogwarts. Her caressing of his scar helped calm him down to a whimper, and only then did her eyes go wide with horror. She could feel that the sheets and bed covers seemed a bit more personal to her body and realized that her towel had indeed slipped off while she was jumping under the covers to hide. Holding her breath, she heard Vernon walk in and mutter to himself.

"Bloody boy, another of his blasted nightmares!"

Susan had curled up to cover as much of herself as possible, but with Harry being only semi-conscious and without his glasses, at least he wouldn't remember any of this, or at the most see very little. She was scared to death Vernon would rip the covers off of Harry to reveal them both and throw her out of the house in all her naked glory, all while Dudley lusted after the sight of her. Just the thought caused a wave of nausea to go through her. Finally she heard Vernon close the door leaving them alone. Harry was still whimpering and scrunching his face, but the pain seemed to have passed. Ever so slowly she poked her head out from the covers and gave a huge sigh of relief. Quietly and quickly she removed the covers and crawled over Harry and fell to the floor before crawling around the bed out of Harry's sight and grabbed her towel. Seeing that Harry was alright for the moment, she quietly slipped out the door and down to her room. Once she had entered her room, she leaned back against her closed door and let out another huge sigh of relief while putting a hand to her rapidly beating heart. She couldn't believe what had just happened. In replaying the events in her mind, she couldn't help but smile a bit. Okay, smile a lot! She'd never admit it to anyone, but the thought of nearly being caught completely naked in bed with Harry caused a bit of a thrill to run through her. Smiling some more she quickly got dressed so to make sure Harry was okay.

"What happened?" Susan asked, helping Harry to sit up. He was still rubbing his scar but reached over to grab his glasses.

Harry sat there stunned at the images he saw.

"Voldemort…he…he opened his mind and showed me what he did." Harry rubbed his eyes before putting his glasses on. "He was performing a ritual of some kind with Bellatrix…and his snake Nagini. I couldn't quite understand the words them being Latin and all." Harry gave Susan a rueful smile. "Anyway, at the end of the ritual, this dark cloud or mist came out of Nagini and enveloped Bellatrix."

"Black Mist?" Susan asked, "Wait, you said Nagini was a Horcrux. Could it be possible he transferred the Horcrux from Nagini to Bellatrix?"

"That's what I think happened. Bellatrix's at first started convulsing for a bit before she went still. That's when her eyes opened and they were all red and snakelike like Voldemort's. Her voice was the same, but it wasn't her, not anymore. I think his soul has taken total possession of Bellatrix. Remember, Luna said he wanted the Horcruxes to possess children that would grow up and rule the world under him. It seems like Bellatrix is the first one. He must be getting desperate."

Susan shuddered at the thought, her mouth agape with shock.

"How are we going to destroy the Horcrux that's possessed her?" Susan wondered aloud. "It'll be hard enough just getting anywhere near her, let alone killing her."

"Well, you did say you figured out how to get the Horcrux out of me, I guess we can apply it to Bella…mort. That is if we can even get close enough to her."

"Bellamort? Well, I guess it sort of fits now seeing that his soul has taken possession of her. We need to find the rest of the Horcruxes before he transfers them to other people!" Susan shook her head in disbelief.

Harry nodded before continuing. "There's more. He said he was planning something…big. His emotions were off the charts, overjoyed! I've never felt him so happy. He purposely let loose on his emotions letting me know that something immense is about to occur, he can't wait." Harry observed the concerned look on Susan's face and tried to give her a smile of encouragement.

"I'll be fine…really." Harry started to get up before Susan held out a hand to stop him.

"Did you see…anything else? Anything at all?" Susan asked trying to keep her voice even keeled. Harry shook his head but stopped as if about to say something, before looking at Susan and then blushing a bit before turning away.

"What?" Susan asked, her nerves rising that maybe Harry had seen more than she thought.

"It's…it's nothing, I just thought…I was probably just dreaming."

At Susan's prodding he finally relented.

"After the vision closed up, I thought I saw you in my bedroom in nothing but a towel…and…" Harry paused, embarrassed to go on.

Susan smiled at him. "You having randy dreams about me?"

"NO!" Harry replied immediately, his embarrassment showing on his face.

"Well, go on then." Susan was silently enjoying the teasing and light flirting.

"It's just your towel was slipping off and right before it fell, my glasses came off and then I head Uncle Vernon yell and then…everything went blank. Crazy huh? I swear, I would never, I mean…"

"It's okay Harry. You're a boy." Susan's nerves were nearly frazzled inside, but felt relieved Harry didn't get a full frontal view of her, at least not when it wasn't on her terms.

"Yeah, right! I…uhh….better go jump in the shower, a cold one_._" Harry muttered that last part to himself and quickly walked out of the bedroom leaving Susan sitting on the bed. Susan looked at the bed where she had been lying not too long ago, and reached over to grab a couple long strands of her red-blonde hair that was sitting on the pillow. Running a hand through her hair, she smiled and put them back on the pillow. Glancing at the floor, she also noticed her jogging clothes were where she'd dropped them and with a breath of relief picked them up to take them to her room before going downstairs to get an early start on breakfast before Mr. Weasley arrived. He was scheduled to come by around nine in the morning to escort them to Dumbledore's will reading.

Harry and Susan were sitting on the door steps outside waiting for Mr. Weasley. He had promised to come the 'normal' way, thus avoiding any unpleasantness. Fred and George had begged to come along, but Arthur had put his foot down this time. Instead, Bill would be coming along to make sure the will was properly enforced by the Ministry.

Watching the Ministry car roll into the driveway, Harry and Susan got up and went to greet Arthur and Bill before quickly climbing in the car and driving off. Once safely in the confines of the Ministry, they made their way down to the same room as last year where Sirius's reading was held.

"This should be quick." Arthur said quietly. The Minister's been so busy lately with the war, but insisted at being the one to read the will and make sure all forms are signed. He feels that by doing this, it might sway the goblins. Word on the street is that a few Goblins clans are ready to break off and join You-Know-Who regardless of what the final decision is. It's been over a year and all of them are tired of arguing.

Walking through the Ministry, Harry couldn't help but notice people bustling about as quickly as possible. Many were on edge as if expecting another attack. Others were whispering quietly while looking around. The Ministry attack shook a lot of people. Some even resigned. Others were suspected in sympathizing with Voldemort, or that Death Eater's had infiltrated key positions and the Minister was having an awful time trying to keep the peace. Accusations, gossip, and fear were running rampant. The atrium itself was mostly rebuilt, but there were still plenty of battle scars to be seen, a reminder of what may yet come.

"They're scared, all of them. Can you see the fear in their eyes?" Susan said to Harry noticing also the employees running about like it could be their last day. Harry did get a few stares from people but nobody bothered to stop, preferring instead to find someone else to gossip about seeing Harry Potter.

Arthur was correct in his assessment of the reading being quick. It was finished in less than fifteen minutes. Aberforth was there along with McGonagall as the official representative of Hogwarts and of the students mentioned in the will, namely Hermione, who obviously couldn't be there. After all the papers were signed, McGonagall said she had the Pensieve and Dumbledore's memories with her to deliver to Harry. In addition, there was a letter along with it. Harry thanked her before asking Susan if he could put them in her satchel that she always carried with her.

"You're not going to read the letter?" She asked, hoping she might get a peek at what it said.

"I'll wait until we're at Privet Drive, just in case it mentions something that shouldn't be overheard." Harry spoke quietly while looking around and seeing there were still a couple of Ministry personnel that he didn't recognize conversing with the Minister. They were trying to be discreet in their glances at Harry but failed miserably. Harry's scar was still prickling, the excitement Voldemort was feeling leaking through and it was getting Harry nervous. Something big was about to go down and soon.

Making their way back to Surrey, the traffic going this way was relatively light. In fact, traffic was light a lot these days. Many people were taking extended holidays or extra days off. The increase in murders, kidnappings, and vandalism had increased so rapidly in the last year that the local police were being pushed beyond its limits. Upon just getting on the main highway, there was a loud echo of an explosion. Turning in their seats, they saw the black plume of smoke start to slowly rise among the city skyline.

"What was that?" Susan yelled.

"Dad Go!" Bill said at nearly the same time. Arthur gunned the engine and took off weaving past cars. Although Harry couldn't see anyone chasing them, Arthur didn't let up on the gas. For a wizard, Harry was quite impressed with Mr. Weasley's driving skills.

"What's going on? Is Voldemort attacking? We should help!" Harry yelled, but Arthur ignored him while Bill was opening a watch and fiddling with some of the hands. After about ten minutes, he closed it and scrunched his eyes.

"St. Mungo's, it's been destroyed." Bill said aloud to everyone. Arthur sighed before shaking his head and continuing on.

"Wait! Turn around!" Harry yelled.

"Harry! We have to get you back to your relatives!" Arthur yelled back.

"But…"

"St. Mungo's is gone Harry! The Death Eaters took out the foundations and the whole building collapsed. There's nothing we can do." Bill cut in.

Harry sat there stunned while Susan put her arm in Harry's and put her head on his shoulder. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle some of the sobs that were welling up.

"Neville's parents…" Harry started to say before shaking his head.

"Why would they do this?" Susan asked tearfully. Nobody bothered to answer, for nobody had an answer.

The rest of the trip was a quiet affair, the only sounds being the hum of the engine and the tinkering sounds of Bill's watch as he informed them all of any updates. Finally they pulled into the driveway where Harry and Susan made their way into the house with their arms around each other in comfort.

For the rest of the day they mostly sat in silence on Harry's bed before they both fell asleep. The next few days, news was sporadic at best. The Muggle news reported that an empty department store had collapsed and that fortunately nobody was injured. As for the truth, it was reported that nearly three hundred people, including seventy-three employees had perished while the rest of the St. Mungo's staff apparated out as soon as they felt the building fall. It was speculated that those staff members who perished were trying to double or triple apparate out those patients who couldn't make it out on their own. A make shift hospital was being set up until a permanent location could be found, but now most people's injuries were left to their own devices at the moment.

"Harry, go get Marge's luggage from the car!" Petunia said upon hearing the car roll into the driveway. Petunia was putting the finishing touches upon her ultra clean house before taking off her apron and opening the door to welcome Marge. She shared the joy of all in the house that Ripper, or any other dog would not be accompanying her this time. Sadly for Marge, the citation orders for the fumigation also included the local vet keeping an eye on her dogs to make sure there were no lingering health issues.

Marge got out of the car and upon seeing Harry standing in the driveway, her eyes narrowed in in disgust. "Vernon, why is he still here? Hasn't he be arrested or something yet?"

Marge never got her answer as Petunia greeted her and changed the subject. After the friendly greetings, they turned toward the house only to see Susan standing in the doorway with Dudley right behind her. Marge's eyes got wide, and then a grin grew on her face.

"My Dudders! Is this your little girlfriend? Oh my, she is gorgeous!" Marge ran to Susan and much to the shock of everyone gave her a huge hug. Susan simply went stiff not knowing what to say. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cringe.

"I'm…not…" Susan tried to get out, but the hug was pushing all the air out of her lungs.

"Dudley! I'm so proud of you…my my…you certainly got yourself quite a catch…I assume you traded up from the looks of her. This girl is much lovelier than the other girl's you've described to me Vernon, and look at that figure, why back in my youth, I looked just like her."

Susan shuddered as Marge's eyes scrutinized her from head to foot. Dudley was equally shocked, but didn't really try very hard to correct her if the look he was given to Susan was any indication. Harry nearly choked with laughter knowing that Marge never came close to having Susan's figure, since he'd seen pictures of her and Vernon as kids in the photo album Petunia kept on the bookshelf. She was closer to Millicent Bulstrode actually.

"She's much better looking than any girl he could get I wager." Marge said throwing her thumb at Harry. Petunia quickly got her attention to correct her.

"Marge, she's not…"

"Mommmmmmmm!" Dudley whined trying to stop her but Vernon put his hand over his mouth and quickly corrected Marge.

"She's not Dudley's girlfriend…she's another of Harry's…problem friends. She's staying here, uhh, temporarily." Vernon said quickly. Susan had slowly moved to stand next to Harry and folded her arms while giving Marge a defiant glare. Marge's head went back and forth between everyone still standing on the driveway before staring Susan down.

"You mean you lied to me…insolent girl! I'd throw her on the street if I were you Vernon. My good brother, being as noble as he is taking you in and this is how you repay him…with self-absorbed disrespect!" Marge spoke with a dramatic flair. "Which begs the question, where is she going to stay? I'm certainly not going to share my room with such a floosy kind of girl that she appears to be…look at her, her wild hair with red and blonde all mixed together…no sir, I'll not have it Vernon!"

"Oh no, ahh she's going to uhh…stay…" Vernon was trying to figure out what to do when Susan spoke up.

"I'm staying in Harry's room." Everyone turned to look at her. "That's what girlfriends do, don't they?" She slowly encased her hand in Harry's and dared anyone to argue with her. Vernon looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to throw them out now or wait until they were inside. A couple people were about their front yards doing yard work and couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"Let's take this inside quickly." Petunia whispered while Vernon gave a pointed angry look at Harry and Susan before pointing to Marge's luggage. After grabbing Marge's luggage and entering the main hallway, they simply dropped the bags on the ground before Vernon yelled to take it upstairs quickly and return to a family meeting in the living room.

"You're not mad are you Harry?" Susan said once they were upstairs out of earshot.

"No." Harry replied." Marge makes everyone on edge. "Besides, it might be easier this way if she knows there are two of us against her rather than just one." Harry rubbed his scar again. It was still prickling a bit, but was mostly closed off again. They moved Susan's things to Harry's room and hoped one of the Order would stop by to help enlarge the room. Walking down stairs, they held hands again to show a united front.

After arguing for two hours, it was finally agreed upon that Susan would stay in Harry's room. There was an extra cot in the garage that Harry could use. It wasn't so much about Susan staying in the house that was the problem. It was more about their lack of trust in Harry and Susan being respectable.

"If I hear one sound of hanky-panky going on, I swear…" Vernon yelled.

"Oh please, I wager there hasn't been any hanky-panky going on in this house since…how old are you Dudley?" Susan shot back. Vernon nearly exploded before Petunia jumped in front of him to keep him from attacking Susan. Marge was aghast.

"Impertinent, disrespectful girl! Why in my day she would be flogged for such rudeness!"

"What we do is our own business! If we want to shag the ceiling off this place, then we will, right Harry?" Susan turned to Harry who admittedly lost track of her words after the word 'shag', but nodded his agreement anyway.

"There will be no such uncivilized behavior occurring in this house." Petunia said quietly. "Yes, we are taking you in and sheltering you, as such we…ask…" she said turning to Vernon and Marge, "that you respect our house rules. If you wish to move out, than that is your prerogative."

Everyone seemed to calm down a bit after that, but Harry and Susan agreed, reasoning that Petunia made a good point, not that they had any shagging plans to begin with. Harry was surprised at how calm Petunia was through all this, she being the only one who wasn't yelling or screaming or whining to mom and dad about not making Susan stay in his room.

After a tense awkward dinner where nobody said much of anything, Harry and Susan finally excused themselves. Susan almost spoke one last parting shot at Marge, but refrained after seeing the look on Petunia's face. Dudley turned and watched them leave with envy in his eyes.

The cot Harry was to sleep in was folded up in the corner, but it was too big to actually fit in the bedroom and Harry said he'd simply sleep on the floor. They decided to do what homework they could before finally deciding to turn in. Susan said she didn't mind sharing the bed, assuming he kept to his side, but Harry just shook his head saying the bed is small enough as it is and if Voldemort had another emotional break-through, he didn't want to injure her thrashing about.

After they'd washed up and changed in the bathroom in their pajamas, Harry grabbed some spare blankets and pillows from the linen closet. Walking in the bedroom he saw Susan was wearing her customary flannel pajama bottoms and tight tank top. Her back was turned and he saw the crescent moon birthmark just below her neck next to her shoulder. It seemed to be standing out a bit more than usual, but figured it was probably because of the lamp she was standing right next to.

"Remember, if you need anything or feel anything through your scar, you wake me up okay?" Susan implored. Harry nodded before Susan gently reached up and traced his scar. Immediately, whatever prickling Harry felt went anyway. Staring in her eyes, Harry started to lean forward, but paused at the last moment, his Gryffindor courage failing him. Susan, seeing his hesitation, turned to get the bed ready.

Harry, after setting his blankets and pillow down reached to his trunk and pulled out the letter from Dumbledore to read again. Susan and he had spent the days since their trip to the Ministry looking at a few memories in the Pensieve. They decided to view the ones with Harry's parents and Sirius as students first, Harry feeling he wanted to see something happy before he had to turn his attention to his destiny. Opening the letter again, he again read Dumbledore's last words to him.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this than my passing has come to fruition. It grieves me that I will not be around to assist you in defeating Tom, but rest assured I am watching, hoping, and praying that you succeed. _

_I never became particularly close to many students during my time at Hogwarts, preferring to keep a professional relationship, but as circumstances often dictate, it happened on a few occasions. Your parents were wonderful people and I was proud and honored to be called their friend. It is that same honor I hope you would bestow upon me. I made many mistakes in regard to how I dealt with your upbringing, the prophecy chief among them. For that, I sincerely apologize. I said more than once that being an old man makes me forget what it means to be young, but alas, I cannot make excuses and what is done is done. _

_You were like a grandson to me Harry and I have never been prouder watching you grow into the young man you are now, despite your upbringing. I hated myself for taking you to your relatives and knowing the pains and suffering they would bestow upon you growing up, but it was the only way to keep you safe. I pray you understand what a terribly difficult decision it was. _

_I know we had our disagreements over the years regarding Professor Snape, but he can be trusted. I have included among the memories I left you the reason why. Then, you will understand. Seeing as this is your final summer with your relatives, I hope you will recall our conversation about returning to your relatives and would stay for at least a month, but I cannot prevent you from leaving whenever you wish. I also respectfully ask that you will warn your relatives when you do leave in the hopes of keeping them safe. They may have been awful to you, but nobody deserves the fate of being targeted and killed._

_Keep your friends close Harry, for I think that only with them by your side will you succeed. I have been re-reading the prophecy, and I think I may have misunderstood it. While you are the Chosen One, there also may be a wider explanation about the power to defeat him. I can only hope I solve the mystery before my time has ended._

_Thank you Harry for allowing me to be part of your life, it has been an honor._

_Your friend in life and death,_

_Albus._

Harry thoughts mused over it, as they had periodically over the last few days. He had yet to view the memory of why Snape trusted Dumbledore. Admittedly, Harry was delaying that moment, fearful that whatever it was, Snape played Dumbledore for a fool. As for the chosen power Dumbledore mentioned, Harry had been thinking on all kinds of spells, hexes, and jinxes, but still wasn't sure exactly what that meant. What Power was he to use to defeat Voldemort? Thinking these things over, he looked at Susan to see her falling asleep, her back to him. Again, the crescent moon birthmark shone brightly as the moonlight rested upon her. For a moment, Harry thought she glowed like an angel before the glow disappeared as clouds moving across the night sky made the moonlight fade away.

Harry continued to watch her while she rolled over and saw that she was still awake. Her eyes met his and they both just laid there staring at each other for a few moments. Harry was trying to gather his courage, wondering if he should bring up their snog from a couple months ago. Finding his Gryffindor courage that had just left him, he decided he would like to know how she truly felt for him. They'd both avoided the subject like the plague since school ended. Opening his mouth to speak, he stopped when he heard the roar of a car come rumbling fast down the street. Harry waited for it to pass, but as it got closer to the house, the rumbling slowly turned into the driveway, the headlights reflecting off his bedroom wall. Sitting up, he heard the footsteps of someone running up the driveway, their fist pounding on the front door while repeatedly pressing the doorbell. Susan also sat up looking at Harry with a questioning look before they both grabbed their wands and ran downstairs. Vernon's yelling could be heard through the house.

"What is this? Who's waking me up in the middle of the night?!" Harry and Susan slowly opened the door, but didn't see who it was since Vernon roughly pushed both of them back and threw the door open.

"What the bloody blazes do you want? Do you have any idea…?" Vernon immediately shushed up as Tonks bullied her way into the house.

"Harry! Susan! We need to get you out of her NOW! They're coming." Tonks ran upstairs toward Harry's bedroom. In the driveway Harry saw that is wasn't a car after all, but Sirius' motorcycle he'd left to her last year.

"Tonks? What's going on?" Harry and Susan ran after her while Petunia and Dudley watched quietly. Running into his bedroom, Tonks was already packing their things.

"Why are both of you sleeping in Harry's room? Forget it, we don't have time, and it's quicker this way anyhow!" She said as she cast a packing spell and both Harry and Susan's things went this way and that. Harry was about to say she was getting all their stuff mixed up, but Tonks was too busy to care.

"Tonks!" Susan yelled before putting her wand to her neck. "Explain now, and prove it's you!"

Tonks smiled faintly before shifting her features from Harry to Susan to Vernon before whispering to Susan and Harry about Sirius' comment last year at his will reading of always wearing pants when flying a motorcycle. Satisfied for the moment, Susan lowered her wand while Tonks finished packing for them.

"The Ministry has fallen! It's been taken over! Voldemort had taken complete control of the Ministry, and that includes knowledge of the address here. He knows where the house is!" Tonks said before telling them to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Harry touched his scar; he hadn't felt anything at all. No doubt Voldemort wanted this particular attack kept under wraps.

"He attacked early this morning. The battle lasted most of the day, but in the end, he took over. Aurors and Ministry staff have scattered. The Minister is dead and nobody knows who's in charge anymore! The wizarding world in England is in chaos!"

Tonks finished packing while Vernon, Petunia and Dudley stood outside Harry's door listening.

"He can't touch me here Tonks! My mother's protections…"

"Will protect you yes, but it won't stop him from taking his armies and surrounding it, holding you hostage inside until you either leave the house or the protections run out!"

"Harry, wait!" Petunia yelled who was listening from the doorway, "I have something for you." Everyone watched in surprise as she ran down to her room and came back a minute later holding some small books.

"These belong to you. They're the journals of your mother from the time she started Hogwarts until the day…until…you came to live with us. I was looking for some wands in the attic, but I can't seem to find them.

"I found them Mom and gave them to Harry last year, Remember?" Dudley said quietly.

Harry was stunned, he didn't know if he should angry that she kept this from his or happy at receiving such a valuable gift. He finally settled with a small 'thank you' before putting them in his trunk.

"You all need to leave immediately! He'll be here soon. Go to a hotel or take a long vacation, anything!" Tonks was both yelling to the Dursley's while simultaneously shrinking Harry and Susan's trunks and pocketing them. She then freed Hedwig telling her to fly to Grimmauld as fast as possible. Hedwig gave a small hoot before flying out of the window and into the night.

"Now what just a minute…"Vernon blustered, but Petunia cut him off.

"Vernon! She's right! We need to leave immediately." Vernon gaped at her open mouthed while Petunia quickly explained that with Dumbledore dead and the wizard Ministry fallen, Harry would be the next target, and that meant the house, and them.

As Harry followed Tonks out the bedroom door, Petunia put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Be safe!" she said quietly. She looked like she was about to hug him, but stiffened before backing away to let him pass.

"You too!" Harry responded before running downstairs with Susan at his heels. Running out the door to the motorcycle, the last thing he heard was Vernon yelling "Marge! Wake up! We have to leave!" She had slept through all the commotion.

Still barefoot and in their pajamas, they ran out the front door. Susan jumped on the back of the motorcycle like a pro behind Tonks causing Harry to pause.

"Hey? How come I have to ride in the cart?"

"Harry, just get in, no time." Tonks started up the motorcycle and Harry jumped in while putting his helmet on while seeing Susan give him a triumphant smile. Looking back at the house, Harry saw Dudley from the doorway. He still was wearing his faded Pink Power Ranger t-shirt. Dudley raised his arm in goodbye knowing they might never see each other again. Harry did the same while for the first and only time in life he actually felt a bit sad leaving his relatives to their own devices knowing the danger they were in, but confident that Petunia would get them out somewhere. In a flash, the motorcycle roared down the street and into the warm night air. Looking around, Harry didn't see anyone following and breathed sigh of relief.

After an hour or so of flying, they landed quickly in some quaint little Muggle town. Tonks morphed herself into an older lady blending her features to that of something between Harry and Susan, saying she was trying to give the impression of Harry and Susan being siblings with her looking like their mother. Shrinking the bike and walking toward a small inn, Tonks made the off-handed remark that now they knew what Harry and Susan's child will look like grown up. They tried to laugh it off, but instead gave each other subtle looks when the other wasn't looking. Harry felt a bit self-conscious in his bare feet and pajamas, and saw that Susan felt equally so, especially when the old manager at the front desk ogled Susan in a creepy way. Susan folded her arms over her chest and gave him an evil glare. They checked in, and Tonks quietly obliviated the person at the front desk and made their way to their room.

"Get comfortable, we're gonna have to hunker down for a couple days here." Tonks morphed back to herself while using the loo.

Susan sat on the only bed in the room and started twirling her wand. Harry simply stood staring out the window at the view of a lovely parking lot, a few cars scattered here or there. Coming out of the loo, Tonks walked over and closed the drapes stating they couldn't take any chances of being seen.

"Why don't we just go to Grimmauld Place now, or Hogwarts?" Susan asked Tonks.

"And what happened with the Ministry?" Harry added.

Tonks sat down next to Susan on the bed before putting her hands to her face and took a deep breath, her face covered with worry.

"We lost a lot of good people today. The Minister is dead, half of the Wizengamot is dead or scattered, the rest were captured or pledged allegiance to Voldemort." She muttered. Trying to regain control of her emotions, she sniffled and wiped the mist in her eyes. Shaking her head she looked at both of them.

"I'm so sorry, I am sooo sorry."

"Who? Who is it Tonks? Who died?" Harry gently asked. Tonks had her head down before looking at them.

"Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore…" Tonks than looked at Susan, "Mad-Eye Moody, I'm sorry Susan." Susan's face started to break down before Tonks hugged her in comfort. Harry knew Mad-Eye and Amelia were great friends. Susan must have been quite close as well, close enough that Amelia made him her guardian until she came of age.

"Anyone else we know of?" Harry asked after a couple minutes. Tonks nodded and covered her face with her hands and started crying heavily. Harry and Susan simply waited before Tonks gathered herself before mumbling.

"Charlie…I am so sorry, I tried to save him. I swear I tried."

"Tonks?" Harry asked concern on his face.

"Arthur Weasley." She finally said. He saved the lives of nine people, insisted they get out while giving them cover. Percy and I were the last of the nine." Tonks again broke down before Harry moved over to the other side of the bed while all three hugged and mourned the loss of the Weasley patriarch.

Harry's heart was nearly broken. He didn't understand why Arthur had to die. He was a good and decent man, one who loved and worked hard to provide for his family. Arthur had accepted Harry without question, without hero-worship, just as a boy who needed a family. And for all practical purposes, they were his family, Arthur being the closest to a father figure as he'd ever had. Thinking about Ron and Ginny, he knew they were still in Sweden, and likely didn't know. They weren't due to return for another three to four weeks, but with all that's happened Harry guessed they were likely already making their way home.

It was some time before anyone spoke again. Tonks was exhausted and fell into a deep sleep. Susan tucked her in the bed before lying down next to her.

"Harry? Will you sleep next to me? Just to, you know, hold me. I'm just scared that I'll wake up and I'll be all alone. Sounds stupid, I know." She was visibly upset and Harry, shaking his head saying that it wasn't stupid in the least slid next to her and held her until they both fell asleep.

The next day all three of them tried to figure out their situation and what they should do next. They were still coming to terms with Mr. Weasley, but Tonks was friends with a lot more people who had died, and they could see it was starting to take its toll on her.

"We can't go to Grimmauld just yet because even though they can't see the house or get into it, they know what street it's on. They've got Death Eaters spying out the street looking for any kind of movement, both from the ground and the air. We can't Portkey there because I'm not proficient enough to make one and the fireplaces are now all being monitored, at least those which haven't been locked down."

Tonks stood up and started pacing before she continued.

"As for Hogwarts, it'll be too tough to get there with no Portkey and fireplace. It's too far to fly or apparate and no doubt the Death Eaters are also monitoring any traffic around the school. If we could get there, McGonagall has set up a private floo between the Burrow, Hogwarts, and Grimmauld that can't be monitored"

Tonks sat back down again. Harry and Susan sat there silently.

"What about Dobby?" Harry queried. "Can't he just pop us there?"

Again Tonks shook her head.

"Death Eaters have house-elves too and ordered them to monitor all elf magic from the area where Grimmauld is. Dobby and Winky must know as soon as they leave the house, they'll be followed here and be putting you in danger. He won't risk it."

"How do you know that?" Susan was genuinely curious.

"Because it's what I would do. Besides, McGonagall told me right before I came to get you.

"So what do we do now?" Harry sat back in his chair and propped his feet on the bed in front of him next to where Susan was sitting.

"We lie low for a bit. In a couple days, I'll spy out Grimmauld Place and see about what our chances are of sneaking in the house without their noticing. In the meantime, I suggest you two get some sleep." Tonks got up and started double checking the protective spells all around the room.

"What some help?" Harry asked getting his wand out, but Tonks simply shook her head saying she was nearly done anyway.

For the next four days, Harry and Susan started going stir crazy. Tonks wouldn't let them leave the room and confirmed that the street where Grimmauld was had Death Eaters up and down looking for any sign of wizards. They had to content themselves with watching the television and fighting over the remote control, when not catching up on their homework.

"Hogwarts is next isn't it? To be attacked?" Susan asked, Five days after their retreat from Privet Drive.

"Eventually, but it won't be for a while. Voldemort lost a lot of people taking over the Ministry. I'd estimate at least a third, possibly half. It will take him time to rebuild them. My guess will be that he'll attack as soon as the winter snow melts next spring."

"That long?" Harry asked. Tonks nodded in reply.

"Well, he'd be a fool to attack in the middle of winter. It's too cold in the highlands of Scotland where the school is. Half his army would freeze to death, even with magic trying to keep them warm."

Susan smiled a bit agreeing with her. "Yes, haven't you heard the phrase of never getting involved in a land war in Asia? The long winters in such a huge open expanse of land will kill off your armies before you achieve your goal."

Tonks's got a grin on her face. "Let's hope we don't have go up against any Sicilians when death is on the line."

Susan began laughing with Tonks. "Oh! I love that movie!"

"Ahh, me too…As You Wish…!" Tonks and Susan both began talking up some swashbuckling chick movie that Harry had never heard of and while shaking his head, went to the loo. Coming out, they were still laughing and talking about it. Thinking this would be a good time to escape the discussion of romantic movies Harry picked up his wand and had retrieved the Pensieve from his trunk when Tonks asked if he needed any help and activated the Pensieve for him.

Five seconds later, pops were heard all around the outside parking lot. Tonks cursed before yelling for them to get their things.

"They found us, we gotta go now!" Harry and Susan grabbed all their stuff and Tonks grabbed a hold of them to apparate. Voices could be heard running down the hall and just as they apparated away, the door to their room blew open in a shatter of dust and debris.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 2

Feeling himself lose his balance, Harry felt himself pulled down by both Tonks and Susan. All three of them were sprawled on the grass within the confines of an empty park. This time, Harry had fallen on top of Susan. Their faces were merely inches apart and Harry felt his breath hitch.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, to which she nodded and smiled before once again reaching her hand up to trace his scar before cupping his face. He was just about to lean in when they both were startled by Tonks getting up and angrily yelling, not at them, but at herself.

"How could I have been so stupid? I can't believe I forgot!" They had never seen her in such a state, even a bit afraid she'd gone around the twist. She finally calmed down after helping Harry and Susan up.

"My wand trace was activated. The Ministry's been taken over so of course they'd be watching for any sign of spells from me. The Auror office does that to keep track of where in the field their aurors are." Tonks took her wand and after muttering a spell, her wand glowed for a moment before returning to normal. She then asked for Harry and Susan's wand.

"I'm removing the trace from your wands too. Consider this an early graduation present, it's usually done when you graduate Hogwarts, but under the circumstances…" Harry and Susan's wands also glowed briefly before Tonks handed them back and looked around before quickly pulling out her motorcycle and enlarging it.

"Where are we?" Harry asked. Tonks looked around the park before answering.

"Oh, let's see, about a mile west of Grimmauld. I've been thinking, we need to get there and a straight fast run to the house is the best hope we got. If we can get within the confines of the house before they even know we're there, that's our best shot."

"Won't the engine give us away?" Susan asked Tonks while putting on her helmet and jumping onto the motorcycle as if she'd owned one.

"Probably, but a silencing charm never seems to work with these."

Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak, but it wasn't near big enough to cover all three of them and the bike. Sighing he put the cloak back before putting on his own helmet.

"Susan? Why does it seem like you've ridden one of these before?" Harry finally asked. Susan smiled before answering, her eyes lost in reminiscing.

"Because my aunt had one growing up. She took me on rides all the time, but decided to sell it when I started Hogwarts. She said we needed the extra money.

"Where is the best place on the house to aim for?" Tonks mused to both of them.

"Well, there's the front window we could just burst through." Susan suggested, "But we could get pretty roughed up that way."

"Back yard might work, but it's not very big." Harry added.

"There are some bay windows on the side of the house where one of the larger rooms is." Harry said, and after making a couple other suggestions, decided that was their best option. They were going to use the other houses as cover and try to make a straight shot from the backyards and crash into the window. As it always happens, planning is far different than reality.

They'd gotten within three blocks before the Death Eaters on broomsticks picked up their trail and started firing. Thankfully Tonks was an excellent driver, and with Susan and Harry firing back, they were able to keep them off their tail for a couple blocks. The last block didn't turn out so well. Just as they got within five houses, Harry could see the side of Grimmauld when a spell hit the engine causing it to sputter and slow down.

"This will be close!" Tonks yelled. Somehow they made it to house next door to Grimmauld when they realized they weren't high enough to fly over the wood fence. Covering their faces, the fence shattered in pieces while the front tire hit the ground causing the motorcycle to flip over. Tonks and Susan were thrown from the motorcycle while Harry tried to brace his impact while still sitting in the passenger seat. Harry held out his arm, but everything went black once his face hit the grass.

Harry slowly opened his eyes with the realization he was lying in his bed. After being given his glasses, he observed Tonks and Susan were sitting next to him while Malfoy smirked in the doorway with his arms folded.

"I can't believe I blacked out again. Why do I always black out when something bad happens?" Harry was a bit unhappy, but relieved they'd made it Grimmauld Place. Looking down, Harry saw his wrist was in a makeshift cast.

"You broke it trying to break your fall when the motorcycle flipped." Susan replied answering his question. "As soon as we can get a proper nurse here, we'll get it fixed up properly."

"Madam Pomfrey is quite busy, what with St. Mungo's destroyed." Tonks finished.

Harry sat up, but winced a bit still feeling the pain in his wrist. He saw he'd have to be ambidextrous for the next while since it was his right wrist that was broken. Just then Dobby popped in and gave Harry an excited welcome home. Malfoy simply rolled his eyes and shook his head at Dobby's exuberance.

"Well, at least we all made it here safe and sound." Susan said, "Although the bike is going to need some fixing."

Tonks groaned at the thought. "Sirius would've killed me if he saw what I did to the bike." Looking back and forth between Susan and Tonks, Susan summed it up for Harry.

"The bike is totaled. The front wheel nearly came off, half the engine is spread out all over the backyard, and the handlebars are all backwards."

"We'll get it fixed Tonks. I'm sure Hagrid could do something, or Remus." Harry tried to convey some encouragement to her, but it didn't seem to help.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Susan said helping Harry stand who was still a bit unsteady on his feet. Susan had a nice gash on her leg that was covered with a bandage and walked gingerly. Looking at the door, Harry saw Malfoy's back retreat out of sight without a word and disappear into his room down the hall.

Being in the same house as Malfoy, Harry worried that he'd be spending the whole time trying not to curse him in oblivion. However, Harry hardly even knew he was there. Malfoy kept spending all his time in his room, and only came out to get his meals and would then return with barely a word. There were a couple times Harry thought about storming into his room to see what he was doing just to see his reaction, but decided to count his blessings and leave him alone.

The Order was still using the house, but had to use extra caution when traveling these days, and meetings were pretty rare. Mostly it was a couple people here and there leaving messages. Remus and McGonagall had been doing their best to lead the Order, but their numbers were dwindling since most people were simply keeping out of sight. The new practice among the wizarding world was to frequent Muggle stores for supplies and a growing black market of wizard supplies was gaining ground…if you knew the right people to ask.

McGonagall, after stopping by one afternoon with Madam Pomfrey to heal Harry's wrist and Susan's leg, had stated that Hogwarts would still be open this year to anyone seeking safety or hoping to learn how to defend themselves. The classes may be less structured than usual, and most likely there won't be any OWL's or NEWT's to end the year, but the school would still function as a school, somehow. She also warned it could get a bit crowded this year from those seeking asylum, not to mention those of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton's that were already at the school. Harry asked how the Weasley's were doing before she left and McGonagall shook her head in sadness.

"Molly is inconsolable. Bill and Charlie have tried to get her to come out of her room, but she refuses. Poor dear, I know what it's like to lose a husband. My dear Reginald passed shortly after I started teaching at Hogwarts."

Harry and Susan gave a look of surprise. They'd never heard their Transfiguration teacher speak about her private life before, although it was a source of speculation and gossip around the school from time to time.

"He passed away in his sleep. Poor fool hated healers, refused to ever see one. If he had, we'd have known about the tumor in his brain, could have fixed it easily. He suffered a brain hemorrhage in the middle of the night and by the time I woke up, it was too late." McGonagall stared off in the distance, her mind decades in the past thinking of her beloved, before she gathered herself back to the present.

"Percy attempted to send a dispatch to Sweden where Ronald and Ginerva are, but I don't know if they've received it."

"The entire family is always welcome here, if you would be kind enough to remind them." Harry said quietly.

"That may be necessary. Charlie said they've seen some of their shields around the house being meddled with. They're trying to talk Molly into coming here as we speak, but she's adamant about staying."

Harry nodded in understanding. McGonagall got up and patted both Harry and Susan on the shoulder before staring at them for a long pause. Finally, without a word she went through the floo straight to Hogwarts. Harry was relieved that they had a private floo set up that wasn't able to be monitored. It made traveling a bit easier between Hogwarts, the Burrow, and here.

Harry and Susan spent some of their time looking through some more family memories, but were trying to hold off on the one's pertaining to Voldemort until everyone else returned, but mostly just did their homework, tried to find clues on the Horcruxes, and tried to keep busy with reading or practicing spells. There was one memory, however, that Harry decided he couldn't wait any longer, and told Susan he wanted to see why Dumbledore trusted Snape. Susan admitted she was curious and together they took the memory out, put it in the Pensieve, and together went in to watch.

_The sun was setting in the cool October air. Professor Dumbledore stood on the outskirts of Hogsmeade waiting for Severus Snape. Standing next to him was his lifelong friend and colleague Minerva McGonagall. _

"_You cannot trust him Albus! You know who he serves. You said yourself he overheard your conversation with Sybil." _

_Dumbledore stood there in thought before answering._

"_His letter seems to indicate remorse of his actions. If we can get him on our side, he would be a valuable ally. As of yesterday, James and Lily are now hiding, but perhaps Severus wishes to make amends."_

"_Or to find them and help finish the job." McGonagall remarked._

"_Perhaps, that is why I granted his request. He will be here soon. I must ask you to leave, Minerva." _

_McGonagall gave Dumbledore a piercing stare indicating her disapproval before making her way back toward the castle. All too soon, there was a pop and Severus Snape arrived._

_He walked slowly and stood next to Dumbledore in silence, taking in the setting sun. Finally, Albus broke the silence._

"_What is it you want Severus? You take a great risk coming here. I could simply incapacitate you now and turn you over to the authorities."_

"_Headmaster, I come begging for forgiveness and request to aid you against the Dark Lord." Severus looked up at Albus with a look of hope._

"_Why should I trust you? You overheard the prophecy and ran to tell your master. The Potter's are now on the run, hiding."_

"_I didn't know it was about the Potter's. Please, let me help, I owe it to…Lily."_

_This got Albus' attention._

"_Why do you care? As I recall, you hated each other in school."_

_Snape shook his head. "It wasn't hate headmaster. It was envy, wishful thinking, love."_

"_You were in love with Lily Potter? I find that difficult to believe. Can you prove it?"_

_Snape looked at Dumbledore for a long time before he cast a Patronus charm in the shape of a doe that looked remarkably like Lily Potter's._

_The surprise was evident on Dumbledore's face. To produce a Patronus so similar to another showed great affection in one's heart._

_Snape looked up. "Is that sufficient _

"_I want the unbreakable vow from you Severus." Dumbledore said. Snape's face was a show of surprise and fear, but quickly composed himself._

"_I will do what I must Headmaster, for Lily's sake."_

_After much thought, Dumbledore nodded and took out his wand while extending his hand to Snape's. Dumbledore waved his wand and their arms were enclosed in a golden web._

"_Do you Severus Snape promise to aid and assist in helping to defeat Voldemort?" Snape tensed and after a pause answered._

"_Yes."_

"_And will you promise to not betray anyone who is working against Voldemort?" Snape looked like he was about to vomit, but finally agreed._

"_Yes."_

"_And do you make these promises based on your love of Lily Potter?" At this Snape seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and a smile almost appeared on his face, but he recovered quickly._

"_Yes." _

_As their hands let go, the golden mist disappeared._

"_I will need protection from him headmaster." Snape said. "Perhaps you will consider me for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor."_

"_I believe we can discuss your teaching position later, however, since Voldemort doesn't know of your change of allegiance, perhaps we could put that to use._

"_You wish me to be a double agent?"_

"_If you feel you are up to the challenge." They both started walking toward the castle and the memory faded away._

Harry and Susan simply stared at each other in shock.

"Snape loved your mother? How could he turn against Dumbledore and the Order and still be alive?"

Harry shook his head not sure what to think. The idea that Snape loved his mother was nauseating at best, but somehow he'd gotten around the unbreakable vow. Thinking of his mother reminded Harry that he still had some more of his mother's journal's to finish reading. He'd gotten through her years up to the start of Hogwarts, but nothing beyond that. Just then Winky popped in and said dinner was ready. Still heavy in thought, they walked down to the kitchen.

A few days later, Harry sat at the kitchen table eating lunch, worry on his face. He still hadn't heard from Hermione in Australia, or from Luna, Ron, Ginny, and Neville in Sweden. To top that off, Susan said Hannah's family had gone underground. She'd gotten a quick note from Hannah saying that they were getting some death threats and had to leave. While Hannah assured Susan she'd be there at Hogwarts, not knowing if they were safe was causing her distress. At least Malfoy was keeping to himself. Harry had talked to him a couple times to make sure he was okay, but Malfoy just shrugged him off asking to be left alone, to which Harry happily complied.

While sitting at the table in deep thought, his sandwich unfinished, he heard a commotion upstairs. There were voices yelling, familiar voices, yelling loudly.

Harry ran upstairs and ran into the drawing room, Susan following in behind him from the direction of the upstairs. Looking to see what was happening Harry saw Luna, Ginny, and Ron standing around yelling while Malfoy and Neville were rolling on the ground fighting. Rolling his eyes while smiling Harry yelled for Dobby and in an instant he popped in. Seeing the commotion, Dobby snapped his fingers causing both Malfoy and Neville to fly to opposite sides of the room and stick to the wall a few feet above the floor.

"Let me go, I'll kill him!" Neville yelled while Malfoy said he wasn't man enough to even try. Harry asked Dobby again and quickly both voices were muted and silence permeated the room.

"Harry, Mate!" Ron said smiling and gave him a brotherly hug while Luna and Ginny ran to Susan before returning back to Harry.

"You made it! I was worried about you all." Harry said looking around. By the looks of their happy faces, he knew they had not heard the news yet about the Ministry or St. Mungo's. He was about to speak when he heard the thumps of Neville and Malfoy sliding down the wall. Neville got up and greeted Harry while still giving nasty looks at Malfoy.

"What happened? What's with you and Malfoy…well, this time?"

"This berk," Neville said, "was sitting here reading when we arrived through the Hogwarts floo. And the first thing he says is 'Hey little Red, when did you get so hot! Give me ten minutes and I could make you erupt like a volcano!' We're here ten seconds and he's hitting on her!" Neville was furious but was clearly glad to be back. Looking at Malfoy, Harry saw him simply put his hands up like he was innocent and went back to reading his book. Just then, McGonagall flooed in and after taking a deep breath sat down on the nearest chair. Clearly she was in no hurry to tell Ron and Ginny either.

"You're here early. I thought you wouldn't be back for another week or two." Susan asked not sure how to proceed with the bad news.

"Well, we heard there were problems with the Ministry and figured we'd better get back as soon as possible before any borders are closed up. So, what happened with the Ministry? Did Voldemort try and attack it again?" Ron asked while leaning back on the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table and his hands behind his head.

Harry looked over to Susan and McGonagall before McGonagall spoke up.

"Perhaps you should all sit down." She said gently. Luna, sensing the nervousness in the room sat down next to Ron immediately. Ron also sat up knowing something bad happened. Neville and Ginny stood there looking from one face to the next.

"What happened?" Ginny said quietly.

"Ginevra, please sit." McGonagall tried to be tender, but Ginny was having none of it, especially when her full name was used.

"What Happened!" She said louder, but nobody replied.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" She yelled, her nerves rising to the surface.

"Voldemort, he attacked St. Mungo's and destroyed it. The whole building collapsed." Susan said. Ron stood up straighter and swore while Ginny grabbed Neville's hand.

"Mum? Dad? They're…they're dead?" Neville's voice was quiet and fearful, but surprisingly calm.

Harry nodded. Ginny enclosed him in a hug. Neville didn't cry, didn't react at all. He seemed oddly at peace.

"There's more." McGonagall said after a moment of silence. Everyone turned to her. "Voldemort also attacked the Ministry and…succeeded. He's taken it over."

Ron swore again and put a hand to head while leaning back. Ginny was still hugging Neville but was looking at McGonagall waiting for her to continue.

"Dad? Percy? They're okay right?" Ron finally asked. Nobody said anything.

"RIGHT?" Ginny yelled, echoing Ron's question while grabbing Neville tighter.

"Percy's okay. He got out at the last minute." Susan said, but when she added nothing more, the tears started coming down Ginny's face.

"Dad? Dad's okay too?" Ron's voice was tense with fear. Harry simply shook his head. Ron put his hands to his face and leaned over to try and stop the tears from coming. Luna put a hand on his back in comfort. Ginny resorted to louder means to come to terms.

"NO! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE…HE…CAN'T…" Ginny sobbed into Neville's chest while he gently stroked her back.

"I'm sorry Ginny." Harry said. "Tonks told us what happened. He died a hero, saved nine people's lives, including hers and Percy." Ginny's cries echoed throughout the room as other sniffles and tears were heard from the others. Harry noticed Malfoy was looking a bit guilty and sympathetic overhearing what just happened but remained silent.

Harry was just about to speak up again when Ginny turned on Harry.

"Why didn't you save him? Why Weren't You There? YOU HAVE A SAVING PEOPLE THING, WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE SAVED HIM?"

Ginny let go of Neville and walked toward Harry, her face screwed up in fury.

DIDN'T YOU KNOW HE WAS IN DANGER? DIDN'T YOUR SCAR FEEL ANYTHING? YOU COULD HAVE WARNED HIM! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED EVERYONE! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD!" Ginny pounded on Harry's chest before Harry grabbed her in a hug and she collapsed in his arms sobbing some more while still weakly hitting him. Harry held her until Ron walked over and Harry gently handed her off to her brother. Ron held her and shushed her, telling her they'd be okay. Despite all their feuds, Ron still knew how to be a big brother when he needed to be. Ginny turned her head back into Ron's chest before they heard a muffled voice say she wanted her mother.

Despite knowing Ginny was just venting anger, Harry was still stunned at her words. He didn't know what to say. There was no way he could have saved Mr. Weasley. Voldemort had cut off any emotion from the scar, but her words cut him deep and hard. Images of Sirius, of Cedric, and the reasons for their deaths came hurtling back to him like a punch in the gut. Now he had Mr. Weasley's death on his conscience. Harry held his head down, his thoughts scattered with instances where he was the cause of someone else's misery.

'_She' right, it was my fault. Voldemort's return and all the death's that followed were my fault_,' ran through Harry's mind. Slowly nodding he turned and left the room not hearing Ron or Neville's quiet rebuke to Ginny. He got to the stairs when he felt the wetness of his own tears streaming down his face. Quietly closing his door, he lied down on his bed and fell into a pit of deep self-loathing.

"That was cold Red. I guess it explains the blue streaks in your hair." Malfoy quipped, "Blaming Potter for You-Know-Who's actions? You'd made a good Slytherin…" Malfoy never finished his sentence due to Ginny turning and without a word casting a bat-bogey hex right in his face. Malfoy struggled to end the painful curse before McGonagall cast the counter-curse without a word. Unsurprisingly after that, Malfoy kept silent.

"Ginny, that's not fair, what you said to Harry." Ron said, but Ginny cut him off.

"I don't care, I want my mother!"

McGonagall got up and after a couple failed attempts, cast her feline Patronus that disappeared through an invisible wall much the same Dumbledore's had last year.

Molly Weasley lay in her bed, a box of tissues next to her. She had hardly moved in over a week. The only time she left her room was to use the loo after everyone else in the house had gone to bed. Bill, Charlie and Percy had begged her to come out, get some fresh air but she refused. Fred and George had stopped by each day, but were working their shop from a hidden location. If it weren't for the fact that her sons were bringing her food each day, she would have probably starved to death. In truth, a big reason why she didn't want to leave was because Arthur's side of the bed still retained a bit of his distinct 'Arthurness.' There was his smell, his pillow, his strewn about clothes. She didn't want to lose that, afraid once she was forced to clean up the room that what was left of her husband would be gone forever. She grabbed another tissue as she looked for the thousandth time at their bed, memories of their near thirty years of marriage flooding her mind. The bed they'd laughed in, argued in, talked about their futures in, discussed their children in, made love in. She blew her nose and threw the tissue on the floor amongst the ever growing pile when a light came into the room. A Patronus entered the room from an invisible window and the distinct voice of Minerva McGonagall echoed.

"Molly, Ronald and Ginevra have returned home and they have learned the sad news. Come to Grimmauld, they need their mother, more than ever!"

Molly sat there in thought debating before she looked over to Arthur's side. Almost as if he was in the room, she could hear what he would say to her.

'Don't worry Molly, I'm at peace. You need to be strong for our children now.'

It took another ten minutes before she was able to walk across the room and open the door. Hearing her footsteps on the stairs, Bill, Charlie, and Percy ran to the foot of the stairs. Once she was at the bottom, she hugged her children before saying that they needed to go to Grimmauld and see Ron and Ginny. Nodding, they got her things and soon enough, they used Arthur's emergency Portkey he'd set up, in case of an emergency, to go to Grimmauld Place. It was fortunate they had it because they'd run out of floo powder and had not yet got a chance to acquire some more.

Harry was lying on his bed, his anguished face hidden in the dark shadows of his room. Staring at the ceiling, all he could envision was the faces of everyone who had died…died because of him. Over and over he saw their faces, their angry faces all blaming him. If Harry didn't know better, he would have thought Voldemort found a new way to torture him, but his scar was completely silent. He didn't know how long he lied there, but the sound of a knocking on the door took him out of his reverie. He thought about just locking the door, but before he could move, the door opened slightly. From the hallway light, he saw Susan's head poking in the room.

"Harry? May I come in?" Without waiting for an answer she slowly entered and sat down on the bed next to him. Harry sat up to make room for her.

"Ginny didn't mean what she said, you know. Nobody blames you for anything."

Harry shook his head in disagreement.

"No, she's right…" Harry never got to finish what he was going to say before he was startled by her hand covering his mouth preventing him from continuing. Harry was more surprised by it than anything.

"Stop it Harry! This war is not just about you. It's about all of us! Do you think I should blame myself because of my aunt's death?"

"Voldemort killed your aunt. He would have killed you too if you'd been there." Harry said running a hand through his hair. "How could it be your fault, if anything it's my…" Harry was ready this time and caught her wrist in his hand before she could cover his mouth again.

"Yes, Voldemort killed my aunt. He is responsible for this war…not you!" Susan was huffing a bit, her cheeks turning a light red while trying to swallow her anger.

"Yeah, but if it weren't for me he wouldn't…he…" Susan's arm tensed up a bit, but Harry held it firm causing their faces to draw closer together.

"Harry, if it weren't for you, he would have already destroyed our world, possibly the Muggle one too a long time ago. You saved us. If you talk to anyone who's died fighting him, I guarantee they'd happily die a thousand times over if it means Voldemort was defeated. Don't dishonor their memories by giving up. Don't dishonor your parents, Sirius, my aunt…please."

Harry stared into her fierce dark green eyes before slowly nodding. Gently he let go of her wrist only to feel her hand slide into his. Leaning forward, they fell into the safe comfort of a tender kiss before Harry slowly pulled back due to the feeling her tears on her cheeks. Susan quickly wiped her face before laughing guiltily.

"I must remind you of Cho right now. I'm sorry."

"How did you know about that? Cho crying and all when I snogged her?"

"It's Hogwarts Harry. Everybody knows."

Harry let out a small laugh being unable to disagree with that statement.

"Susan, do you…do you regret…umm…you and me…you know…kissing? I mean, I just don't know what my feelings are right now. Because the way I was raised, I have no idea what love is or what I'm feeling, or supposed to be feeling right now."

Susan shook her head. "No regrets Harry. Ever since last spring, I've actually been kind of keen to do that some more." Her face was blushing red, and she stammered her words, her voice cracking with worry. "But, if you still need time to sort your feelings out, I can wait. I know you have feelings for Hermione too, and I don't want to come between you two if that's where you're heading. But just know that my friendship will be first and foremost."

Harry smiled at her gratefully. "I just don't want to lead you on or anything if this…" Harry motioned between them, "doesn't work out."

"Hey, we're kindred spirits, remember?" Susan said with a laugh trying to ease the tension. "Whatever happens will be for the best."

With a smile and her hand still in his, she helped him up. "Come one, Molly and the rest of the Weasley's arrived a couple hours ago and Ginny feels terrible for what she said. She asked when I came up here if you'd agree to talk to her, see if you'd let her apologize."

Harry took a deep breath before nodding and following Susan out the door of his room.

The next few days were very stressful. Ginny did apologize profusely, and although Harry said he understood, she still did everything she could to make it up to him. She took a more strenuous effort in helping Susan prepare the Horcrux destroying spell they'd translated, as well as possible locations of where the Horcruxes might be hidden. With Hermione not around to assist, not to mention figuring out her specific order of notes she'd left it was taking longer than they'd hoped. After a long family discussion, the Weasley's decided as a family that the wedding of Bill and Fleur will proceed as scheduled. A memorial service for Arthur would be held a couple days before, but since there wasn't a body to bury, they'd do what they could. Tonks had said she heard rumors that all the bodies that perished in the Ministry, regardless of which side they were on, were all taken and put through the veil. It was the first week of August when the Weasley's returned to the Burrow, and with everything that'd gone on, Harry, Susan, and Neville all kept quiet about any birthday parties, feeling that their comings of age birthdays were not a high priority at the moment.

As the days progressed, Harry relayed information to the Weasley's offering to help with the memorial or the wedding, but was adamantly refused. Ron and Ginny came at least once a day (Harry giving the Weasley's a pouch of floo powder) but were quite busy. Harry hadn't had a chance to tell them about 'Bellamort', but figured he'd wait until Hermione returned. Thinking of Hermione, Harry was getting worried. He still hadn't heard a word from her. She was due to return a week ago and the memorial service was tomorrow with the wedding couple days later. Fearful that she either decided to or was forced to stay in Australia, Harry was about ready to do something drastic when she finally arrived. He just didn't expect to find her in the arms of Victor Krum.

Harry was walking down the stairs from his room one morning when he heard McGonagall yelling from the fireplace. Running into the drawing room with Susan, Luna, and Neville right behind him, he saw her head sticking out of the customary green flames. Malfoy was already in the room when Harry ran in.

"There you all are! Come quick! Hermione has returned and is being carried to the hospital wing as we speak!"

McGonagall's head disappeared, but the flames remained. Without hesitation all four of them quickly went through the flames to find themselves in the Headmaster's office. Harry was surprised to see Malfoy follow them.

"Why are you coming?" Neville asked a bit too sternly as McGonagall quickly rushed out the door, the rest following.

"Because I'm sick and tired of being stuck in that rat hole…" Malfoy paused remembering his promise to Harry. "I need to get some fresh air." He lamely finished.

"Arnt' you worried someone will see you and attack you?" Luna inquired as the group quickly hurried along the mostly empty corridors. There were a few students here or there along with an occasional adult, but the worst anyone did was stop and stare at them.

"Not if Potter's here. He'll be the one to be attacked first, so I've got fair warning." Malfoy had his customary smirk on, but Luna nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I suppose you're correct. Harry does seem to attract the less than savory crowd wherever he goes. Perhaps that's why you're here with us now."

Malfoy nodded before slowing for a second to comprehend what she just said. Neville and Susan laughed to themselves, but Harry was hurrying along too quickly, his thoughts too preoccupied to listen to their conversation.

"Wait, did she just insult me? Malfoy asked to nobody in particular.

"Yes, yes she did." Ron said looking over his shoulder with a proud smile before hurrying to catch up to Harry.

Malfoy yelled back in surprise. "Wait, hold on a second, Weasley understood the punch line of a joke before me? Now I'm humiliated."

"Quickly now!" McGonagall said as they reached the doors to the hospital wing. Upon entering they saw Victor Krum holding Hermione in his arms. She appeared to be unconscious and there was a stream of blood along the left side of her face, her temple having received a heavy wound. Her right leg also looked bent at an odd angle and her clothes were smeared with dirt and cuts. Victor looked not much better but he ever so gently laid her down in, what was ironically Harry's unofficial hospital bed.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry said after a few minutes of silence, a sense of urgency in his voice. She held up her finger to silence Harry and continued her treatment for another few minutes before she heaved a sigh of relief.

"She'll be ok. Broken leg, malnutrition, more than a few deep bruises, and a nasty cut to the right temple, but she'll recover just fine." After administering series of spells and potions to Hermione, she then turned to Victor Krum and told him to sit down on the other bed. Victor shook his head before taking Hermione in his hand. Harry looked on curiously, wondering how and why Victor and Hermione had arrived here together. Surely she didn't invite Victor with her to Australia, did she? Harry dismissed that idea, but wasn't sure how he felt about seeing her in his arms. Madam Pomfrey checked Victor with her wand before again insisting he sit down.

"NOW Mr. Krum or I will stun you and proceed anyway." She had a firm look and Victor looked at her before smiling and sitting on the bed next to Hermione while still facing her.

"You remind me uff my mother." Krum said to the nurse. "She vas also stern woman." Madam Pomfrey simply smiled at the compliment before giving Victor a small potion.

"You've got a couple cracked ribs, but that is all. I suggest you remain here for the evening."

"Good. I do not intend to leave." Victor said still looking at Hermione before seeing Harry and quickly turning away, his cheeks flushing a bit pink.

Harry walked over to sit in a chair between the two beds looking at Hermione sleeping peacefully.

"So, you gonna tell us what happened?" Neville said sitting gently on Hermione's bed along with Luna while Susan conjured another chair to sit next to Hermione's bed and Harry.

"You vill not be happy wif me." Victor said staring at Harry, "But not nearly az unhappy as Hermioninny iz wif me."

Victor spent the next half hour describing what had happened. When Durmstrang and Beauxbaton's fell last spring, he was in Austria participating in an auror training session. He had been admitted as an Auror trainee a couple years ago and was soon to graduate. Upon hearing about Durmstrang, he and three other trainee's decided that Hogwarts would be next to be attacked and began the journey to Northern Scotland, crossing through France when they came across Madam Maxine, and the Beauxbaton's and Durmstrang students. Seeing they were also headed to Hogwarts, Victor was about to accompany them when he got a letter from the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic calling them home. The letter was a trap, meant to capture and kill all the Bulgarian aurors in the field, but seeing as they were so far away, they got word of the trap just before reaching the Bulgarian border. Since he and the other three trainees' were now without a country, Victor made a decision. He would make it to his home and be sure his family was safe before planning his escape, and he didn't want to go alone. After finalizing his plans and arguing with his family for two months, he made his way back to London to try and talk Hermione into running away with him so to keep her safe. He knew it was a fruitless proposal, but he had to try.

"I am still in luve wif her." Victor said quietly. "If I could get her to leafe, get her to safety, anything to get her out of harms vay, that's all I vanted."

Victor finally made it to her home, but saw that it was empty. She had already left for Australia two days earlier. Seeing a copy of their itinerary in Mr. Granger's office of where they were going, he immediately set after her.

"I arrived in Sydney a veek after she did. It takes me two days to find her. Once I spotted her, I couldn't decide how to approach her. I followed her for a veek before she caught me. She vas furious wif me when I asked her to run away wif me. I begged her, pleaded wif her, told her we would be safe and I could make her happy, but she refuse. The only thing she allowed was for me to stay and help her modify her parents memories to hide them and keep them safe instead."

Everyone was surprised at this. She hadn't let on she was going to take this course of action with her parents. Although they could see the wisdom of it in light of the war and the opportunity provided, they still had difficulty seeing Hermione actually follow through with it.

"She said it vas a last minute decizon. After her cuzin's wedding, she didn't vant her parents returning to London, and they didn't vant her to return either."

This is something Harry suspected might have happened. They way Mr. Granger acted on the train platform after arriving home from Hogwarts being all evasive, it appeared Harry might have called him on it without realizing it. Making their way back from Australia was a bit tricky once the Ministry in London fell. Voldemort had spies patrolling all the borders of England, monitoring all the floos, apparition points, Portkey points, owls, and any other traveling or communication methods they could think of.

"We had been traveling together for almost a month. Finally, after exhausting all other options, we made the choice to try and sneak in using Muggle means. We made it to Heathrow airport and vere riding in a…uhhh…vat are they called, Taxes? Texas?"

"Taxi's." Susan said quietly then nodded for him to continue.

"Yes, dat. Somevon must have been vatching because then Hermioninny discovered we were being followed."

Victor described the ensuing car chase, the running through the mall, the hiding in a small church for two days before they were ambushed.

"We vere asleep and caught us by surprise. Hermioninny is excellent dueler, took down four of them by herself before she gets leg broken. I take out last two Death Eaters, pick her up and run down to basement and see fireplace. Hermioninny was bleeding from head and drifting in and out of consciousness. She say she had floo powder in her pocket. I use it, but fire place not connected to floo network, so I apparate us to wizard village in Oxford. I never double apparate before, but I get lucky. I don't have choice because I hear more Death Eaters coming. There in Oxford I find floo, but floo not connected to Hogwarts, so I floo to bar in Hogsmeade. Once there, I see town is crawling wif spiders, but none attack, and I see big giant Hagrid. He takes us here. Then, here ve are."

Harry looked over to Hermione to see her still asleep, her face turned away from all of them, her silver-green hair reflecting the evening sunlight. Looking closer, Harry saw a small smile on her face and knew instantly she was actually wide awake and listening. McGonagall asked some questions about the Death Eaters and any information he had, but it was minimal. Finally, Madam Pomfrey told them they needed to leave to allow her patients to rest. As everyone filed out, Harry walked over to Hermione and gently held her hand.

"She come back here for you. I ask her to marry me, and all she think of is you." Victor said quietly.

Harry turned to face Victor with a surprised look. "You proposed to her?"

Victor nodded silently before pulling a ring out of his pocket. "She is only girl ever to treat me as normal person, not Quidditch star." Victor was twirling the engagement ring in his fingers while staring at it. "She is one I've been looking for my whole life."

Looking at Victor Krum, Harry understood exactly what he meant. Hermione was one of the first to treat him as just 'Harry', not 'The Boy-Who-Lived." Looking back at Hermione, his hand still in hers, he felt a surge of relief. Not just that she was safe and back in his life again, but that she hadn't run off with Victor. Although a small part of him, alright a very tiny small part of him wished she had left to flee for safety, he knew he couldn't succeed without her.

Seeing Madam Pomfrey administer a sleeping potion to Victor, Harry turned back to Hermione and whispered to her that Victor's asleep now. Hermione opened her eyes and turned her head to speak while giving his hand a squeeze.

"I'm not in love with him Harry. I never was." She was smiling as Harry understood that while she had been awake for Victor's entire story she didn't want to say anything.

"I know. I'm not in love with him either." Harry joked, causing Hermione to chuckle and pull him down to her to enable her to give him a gentle hug. Harry gently stroked her hair while Madam Pomfrey gave her a sleeping potion.

"It's good to have you back." Harry whispered to her before kissing her on the forehead and watching her fall asleep, a content smile on her face. Harry didn't notice Malfoy and Susan watching from the doorway separately slip down the hall and out of sight.

While walking back to the common room, Harry wondered when he'd get a chance to talk to Hermione about their kiss on the platform and her acknowledgement of love, but with the craziness of her recovery, the memorial service and the wedding, decided he'd wait till things calmed down.

Two days later, Harry got up early to prepare for Bill and Fleur's big day. The memorial service for Arthur had been touching and tearful. Hermione didn't know until the next morning after her arrival and probably cried the hardest among the non-Weasley's as everyone else had been given time to mourn and come to terms. The hardest part was that there wasn't a body to bury. Speculation of all the dead being sent through the veil at the Ministry was confirmed by Tonks sneaking in under disguise to gather intelligence on how they might possibly retake the ministry.

Getting up and seeing that Dobby had laid out his dress robes, Harry sleepily wandered toward the shower to get ready. In the hallway, Harry heard the shower running, but seeing Neville's door open, assumed it was him who had gotten an early start on the day. Unfortunately, once he entered the bathroom, he missed seeing Remus come out shaking his head and telling Neville to hurry and get up as they had to be at the Burrow early to help set up.

"Hurry up Nev." Harry said while examining his face in the mirror. Harry did a double take hearing a high-pitched squeak come from the shower, but brushed it off thinking that it was simply the squeak of the pipes. Quickly the water turned silent and Harry started drumming his hands in wait before he saw a head poke around the shower curtain. It wasn't Neville.

"Susan! I'm…I'm…I thought you were Neville!" Harry was backing his way to the door. Susan eyes were wide but kept herself hidden behind the shower curtain.

"I'm sorry Harry for using your bathroom, but Tonks and Luna are using the one's upstairs."

It was true that the girls rooms were on the floor above due to the extra bathroom upstairs, and it was an unspoken rule that while those bathrooms upstairs were for the girls', this one was for the boys. Tonks was currently the defacto chaperone this week and had a room of her own to use upstairs. Despite that Susan was safely behind the curtain, the bathroom light cast a bit of a revealing silhouette against the curtain and Harry immediately closed his eyes not wanting to be caught ogling the sexy curvy image in front of him.

"Harry could you hand me my towel please?" Susan asked, not wanting to reach too far out and reveal anything.

Harry, his eyes still closed reached where the towels were and grabbed the first piece of cloth he felt and without looking stretched it out in Susan's direction.

"Harry, are you trying to see me naked?" Susan asked laughing.

Harry looked at the towel in his hand and saw it was only a small eight inch wash cloth.

"Sorry." Harry quickly grabbed an appropriate towel and handed it to her. She disappeared for a moment before reappearing out of the shower.

Harry slowly backed up and opened the bathroom door but couldn't help staring at Susan in nothing but a towel. The scene before him was vaguely familiar- almost like that dream he had back at the Dursley's, right before her towel started to…Harry shook his head to focus.

"Uhh, maybe next time you might want to lock the door or put a note or something." Harry stammered fidgeting with his hands while still standing in the doorway. Susan quickly dried her hair with her wand, the light making her hair a deep red color. She gathered her clothes on the bathroom counter before waiting for Harry to move. Finally she giggled before finally speaking up.

"Can I leave now? You're blocking the way."

"Oh! Sorry!" Harry stepped aside, but just as he did so, Hermione sleepily walked by the open door, looked in as she passed, and stopped before backing up and slowly turning her head. Any sleep her eyes held were gone in an instant.

"What's going on?" She said suspiciously. "And why is Susan using your shower?"

"I…commandeered the boys' bathroom and didn't tell anyone. I didn't think anyone of them would be up this early." Susan said red faced as she quickly ducked her head and left the bathroom to rush to her room.

Harry closed his eyes and rested his head back against the wall. He opened them upon hearing Hermione clear her throat and saw her standing in the doorway with her arms folded, her eyebrows arched in a questioning manner with a frown on her face.

"Don't blame me, I thought it was Neville in the shower and came in to tell him to hurry."

Hermione's frown didn't move. If anything, it seemed even more set after hearing his excuse.

"Riiiiiiight." Hermione shook her head before leaving to go eat breakfast in the kitchen before getting ready herself. Harry heard her mutter of 'Boys!' drift from down the hall.

Harry closed the bathroom door, and then locked it for good measure before lightly banging his head on the door. How did he get himself in these positions anyway? Trying, but not very hard, to get the image of Susan in nothing but a towel out of his head, he got ready for the big wedding.

Susan once again found herself leaning against the back of her closed bedroom door, her heart pounding again with her hand on her chest trying to calm herself. She realized she should have left a note or something, but none of the boys were ever up this early and didn't think about it. She'd nearly had a heart attack when she heard Harry's voice in the bathroom, but seeing his gentlemanly ways of closing his eyes was cute to her. And when he'd blindly grabbed the small washcloth, she was tempted to just step out of the shower and grab the towel herself. Upon that thought, she suppressed the small thrill of excitement that was creeping up into her chest of Harry nearly seeing her starkers…again and felt that next time, it was only fair that maybe she should be the one that should nearly see him! Smiling, she suppressed another thrill of excitement and got dressed for the wedding.

Preparing to leave to the Weasley's, Harry and Neville saw Malfoy coming up from the kitchen. They were wondering if Malfoy would make an appearance at the wedding, but were relieved that he showed no interest. The girls would not be ready for another couple hours, so Harry and Neville went ahead to help out with setting up. It wouldn't be too bad because Harry had convinced Molly to allow Dobby and Winky to help. The both jumped at the chance to help with wedding plans, seeing it as a practice run for when Harry got married. Once the boys got there, it was actually pretty quiet. Dobby and Winky had been life savers, and Molly was thoroughly impressed at how well they worked out. As it was, Harry and Neville had little to do but hang with Ron, Charlie, Fred and George. Percy was still trying to fit his way back in with the family, and remained close to Molly and Bill in case they needed anything.

The backyard was set up beautifully with round tables interspersed here and there, with an awning set up near the front where the marriage would occur in front of a few dozen plush chairs. The weather was partly cloudy, but there wasn't a hint of rain in sight, which relieved Molly and Fleur greatly. They were only expecting a small crowd and most of the work was actually spent on security. Charlie took them around the edges of the yard and showed them the security details. There were three sets of shields set up, each fifty yards apart along with a few surprises between them. Also, each shield had a backup system that when taken down improperly, would diffuse some nasty spells outward. Dobby had helped greatly in hiding the backup system. They would have lots of forewarning should anyone come uninvited.

"What about Dementors?" Harry asked Charlie. "Are the shields set up for just wizards?"

"Mostly yes, but if Dementors do make an appearance, we've got some detectors hidden along the outskirts of the house. We'll at least know ahead of time if they're coming and can have Patronus's ready for them. It's not perfect, but it's the best we could come up with. Besides, I doubt You-Know-Who has an interest in a wedding." Charlie replied.

"Perhaps not but Lucius Malfoy might, especially where it pertains to us." Fred responded. "We've put a few little hidden surprises around the outside of the shields ourselves." George finished. "Let's just say that if any Death Eaters show up, they'll be more worried about…well more important things."

"One thing they've been doing is feeding the gnomes lots of sugar which rouses them to frenzy, as well as causes every other gnome within five square miles to come running. Gnomes love sugar. Causes them to increase their mobility and metabolism, which makes catching them nigh impossible, not to mention they love to jump out of their gnome-holes and bite someone's…uhh…bits." Ron said laughing along with Fred and George. Harry gave a squeamish look and decided he didn't want to know how they knew that particular detail of gnome life.

Back at the house, Harry and Neville were taking on Ron in another spirited chess match when the floo whooshed green and Hermione, Susan, and Luna arrived, looking as lovely as Harry had ever remembered seeing them. Ron smiled and got up to give Luna a hug and kiss. Hearing their conversation, Ginny came running down from helping Fleur to greet her friends. Fleur had asked for the women to wear off-white cream colored dresses, with a black stripe on the shoulder to honor those who had fallen in the war. Later they would be given small corsages with the initials of A.W. and G.D. inscribed in the middle, to honor both Arthur and Fleur's sister Gabrielle.

"Where are your wands?" Neville asked. They didn't seem to have them, with the exception of Luna, who was wearing a matching head band with her wand being held underneath it near her ear. Luna explained that she was afraid all the dancing and music would cause some of the Hengrets in her ears to party too much causing her ears to fall off, and she'd lose her wand, hence the more secure head band.

The girls looked at each other before smiling. Slowly, they hiked up their dresses and showed that their wands were being held by a thigh holster. Harry let out a deep breath seeing so much leg while Ron needed Luna to regain his attention, she being the lone girl not using a thigh holster. Neville simply had to sit down before he fainted. Giggling, the girls made their way upstairs to see what they could do to help Fleur.

"Was that not one of the hottest things you've ever seen?" Neville mumbled to Harry and Ron's agreement. After gathering themselves, the boys resumed their chess match, but none of them could concentrate very well after the extremely sexy display they just saw.

Slowly the guests started trickling in. The procedure was for the guests to convene at a hidden safe house set up my Remus where McGonagall, Flitwick, and Tonks would all perform separate security scans on each of the guests, looking for Polyjuice, Imperious curses, illegal or dangerous gifts, anything that they could think of. Once cleared, they would be allowed to go to the Burrow where Winky would be waiting for them to perform her own elf magic security scans. All too soon, the music started playing indicating it was time to start taking their seats. Shacklebolt was standing at the front as the one who would perform the wedding ceremony. Shacklebolt had commented earlier, that he had gotten certified by the Ministry to conduct weddings years ago due to the Minister not always being available. Besides, he said he could use the extra money and sheepishly admitted he was a romantic at heart.

Sitting down off to the side, Harry looked up to See Bill standing near the front, all his brothers standing with him. Molly was seated at the very front, a box of tissues on her lap. On the other side where the bridesmaids were stood Ginny, a couple girls Harry didn't recognize, but assumed they were schoolmates of Fleur, and Hermione. Fleur had asked Hermione to stand with her, saying "dezpite yur awful colored green-silver 'air, I 'ave great rezpect for yu and the 'elp yu 'ave given to 'arry and Dumbledore." She then gave Hermione a hug who, taken back at the back-handed compliment, simply nodded. Ginny looked radiant with her blue-streaked red hair flowing down just past her neck, with silver hair jewelry sparkling. Hermione, standing next to her looked just as beautiful. Her hair definitely stood out, and Fleur's friends kept giving her disdainful looks, but she held her poise with admiration. Soon enough the crowd stood up and turned to see Fleur walking down the aisle in all her bridal glory. Audible gasps were heard by some of the men, and Harry felt a bit love struck as well. Fleur's Veela impulses were radiating all over the place. Harry subconsciously straightened his tie before he felt Susan's hand on his arm. He turned to her smiling face before realizing what happened. He nodded to her in thanks before turning back to Fleur with a new resolve. Looking around, Harry saw more than a few jealous looks toward Bill, but when Fleur walked out of their range, the Veela feelings passed and Shacklebolt spoke up, right after straightening his own robes.

"Before we begin, the bride and groom would like us to have a moment of silence in honoring and remembering Arthur Weasley and Gabrielle Delacour who have been lost to us recently."

The crowd looked at the front row to see two empty seats next to where Molly was sitting. Each held a bouquet of flowers and a picture of Arthur and Gabrielle. Sniffles and tears could be heard and even Harry felt a lump in his throat as he felt Susan lean against him for support while putting a comforting arm through his. After a long pause, Shacklebolt thanked them and formally began the ceremony. It was quite beautiful. There were tears and laughter, although everyone got startled for a moment hearing Hagrid loudly blowing his nose and muttering how he loves weddings. The whole experience was new to Harry since had never seen a wizard wedding before. Well, actually, he'd never seen any wedding before except for what he saw on television, on the rare occasions he was able to watch. Finally, after the speeches and the 'I do's' in which Bill said yes before Shacklebolt had a chance to finish, much to the laughter of the audience, Shacklebolt took out his wand and with a wave, a golden arch appeared over Bill and Fleur. Shacklebolt said a spell and the arch turned white before it slowly dissipated upon both of them causing them both to glow white for a moment before it slowly faded. Once it did Harry was struck that both Bill and Fleur took out their wands and after Shacklebolt said another spell, they both touched the tips of their wands to each other, each wand glowing brightly at the tip. Instantly, there was a bright flash. Harry turned to look at Susan who was staring at him opened mouthed. Cleary, she hadn't any knowledge of wizarding weddings either. The ceremony was eerily similar to the Fidelius charm, as well as the incident a few months ago in the room of requirement. Now that he thought about it, it did kind of make sense since getting married means giving your trust, your love, your life, and soul to the other. The Fidelius is asking much of the same.

"Did you know about that? Touching wand tips to seal a wedding?" Harry whispered. Susan shook her head and whispered back.

"I never went to a wizarding wedding growing up and never really thought about reading about the specifics of the ceremony. I suppose the Fidelius charm has much of the same requirements that a wedding spell does." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and since our wands are already mated, I guess it makes sense they would act the same way if their tips are connected." Harry finished to Susan's agreement.

Once the bright flash receded, Shacklebolt pronounced them man and wife before telling Bill he may now kiss his bride while the crowd stood up and clapped and cheered. Once the music and reception started, Harry was still thinking about the ceremony and its implications. Susan also seemed a bit out of sorts for a bit, but once Ron and Luna came around, Harry put it in the back of his mind and decided to just enjoy the moment.

Sitting at one of the tables, Harry was enjoying a small sandwich plate when Ron came and sat next to him, carrying at least four plates of his own. Harry smiled before shaking his head at him.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I'm being a complete gentleman 'cause one of these is for Luna. Besides, I haven't eaten all day." Ron sat one plate next to him and proceeded to chow down on the first of the other three plates in front of him. Harry did have to give Ron credit that he was chewing his food with his mouth closed and was actually using a napkin. Well, maybe he had to give credit to Luna for that. Smiling they began some small talk about the Horcruxes, Harry stating some things happened that he'd need to update everyone on.

"By the way, how did you manage to get back to Grimmauld, what with Voldemort guarding the borders and the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Luna's dad has some friends in the Muggle Royal Navy. It was quicker by sea than by traveling across country to Hogwarts through Northern Scotland. After we docked, it was an easy apparition to Hogwarts. Neville got sea-sick, he was green faced the entire time."

Just then he heard some squeals and he and Ron nearly jumped out of their seats before seeing Susan running and giving Hannah a hug who had just arrived. Smiling with relief, they walked over and greeted their friend along with Hermione. Ginny and Neville were talking about something to Molly, but indicated they'd be there in a moment. Finally, as they walked over and the 'Ministry Eight' sat at a table they learned that Hannah's family had been hiding with Cho's.

"My family is helping with the black market sales and splitting the profits. You wouldn't believe some of the places I had to go!" She said with contempt. "It was nothing too dangerous fortunately, more disgusting than anything. I swear I still have the most horrible bog smell on my favorite pair of jeans."

They passed the time visiting until the dance floor was set up and all watched in awe as Bill and Fleur had their first dance. As the music played, Luna grabbed Ron's hand.

"Come on Ronald, shake a leg, I don't want these shoes to appear brand new now that the Etterwits have smelled them!" She dragged Ron to the dance floor while Neville took Ginny's hand and followed suit. Harry gulped seeing he was seated at a table with three lovely ladies all glancing at the dance floor and back at him. Luckily, he was spared the embarrassment when Krum and Fred came over asking for Hermione's and Susan's hand. They both accepted and took to the floor. Looking back at the table with just him and Hannah, Harry awkwardly asked Hannah if she would like to dance. She got a big smile on her face and slowly they danced to the music.

"So, your family is safe then?" Harry asked striking up a conversation while trying to look like a coordinated dancer.

"Yes, at least we should be. We're all taking every precaution possible." She replied. After a moment of silence between them, Hannah cleared her throat.

"My mother doesn't want me going back to Hogwarts."

Harry eyes got a bit wide, but she quickly eased his fears.

"I convinced her otherwise, told her that since I'm seventeen she can't force me to stay home. We had it out for a few hours, but I won't abandon you all. I hope it's okay for me to reclaim my room at Grimmauld place. My mother and I aren't on good terms at the moment."

"Of course, you're always welcome you know that."

Hannah smiled in relief as the song ended. Harry looked around and saw Krum talking intently with Hermione, but she had a look of dismay. Harry figured he was still trying to convince her to elope with him and flee to safety. Finally she held up her hand to silence him and walked away. Krum gave a frustrated sigh before hanging his head and went to get a drink while putting his engagement ring in his pocket.

Walking off the dance floor, Harry saw Hermione visibly upset. She was pacing back and forth before she saw Harry and gave him a weak smile.

"You okay? It looked like you and Krum were…well, arguing about something."

"He's just…I appreciate his efforts of wanting to protect me, but…I wish…He keeps trying to convince me to run away with him and marry him, so aggravating!" Hermione shook her head before looking at Harry.

"I'll never leave you Harry. You have my word on that." She gently grasped his hand in hers.

"I know Hermione. I don't want you to leave me, but if you would truly be happy with him…"

"DON'T! Don't' say that Harry. I told you, I don't love him, I can't marry him. I won't."

Harry nodded, not wanting to get an angry Hermione even angrier. Taking her hand, Harry gestured toward the dance floor and she eagerly agreed. Dancing slowly together, Harry felt happy that she was here with him, but still unsure of his feelings about the whole Krum issue. Halfway through the song, Hermione saw Ginny getting the cake ready, and apologizing to Harry, said she promised earlier to help. Harry was just about to walk to the dessert table when he saw Susan sitting alone. Waving to get her attention, he motioned for her come dance. Smiling, she got up and joined him on the floor. They danced the next dance as well, just content in each other's arms as she rested her head on his shoulder. As the song ended, smiling at each other, they both turned their heads to the clinging of Charlie banging a knife against his glass to propose a toast.

"Attention! Attention! Everyone, as Bill's favorite brother," he paused to some laughter and a louder chorus of boos from Fred, George, Percy and Ron. After everyone quieted down, Charlie continued.

"As I was saying, we live in trying terrible times. We suffered loss, heartache, and misery. But looking at Bill and Fleur and the love they have, I believe that we also have much to live for, to fight for, and to love for. If any of us could find such love as they have, we will have peace in no time at all. To the bride and groom!"

Cheers and clapping followed the toast before Charlie continued.

"Bill and Fleur gave me permission to finish what I have to say, in fact, they both insisted I finish what I have to say." Many looked on curiously as Charlie cleared his throat, he was very nervous about something.

"I just mentioned that if any of us could find a love like Bill and Fleur we should be as lucky, well, I would like to say that I have, and I even though I was stupid to run away from it to Romania…"

"Here here!" came Tonk's voice, much to the laughter of the crowd. Charlie smiled before raising his glass to her before continuing. He hand started to shake but he gallantly continued.

"Anyway, I finally came around to my senses and don't want to lose again what I once had." Charlie set his glass down and walked over to Tonks.

"Tonks, I love you, I always have. We've entered Hogwarts together, known each other since first year, and been best friends ever since. I was an idiot to leave you behind to go to Romania and I'm the luckiest man in the world that you didn't kick me the curb when I came home." Charlie reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring as he got on one knee. There were aww's and gasps as Charlie knelt down to propose. Tonk's eyes started to moist up and she covered her mouth with her hand in surprise to keep from crying.

"Nymphadora Tonks, will you…"

"YES!" Tonks yelled jumping on Charlie before he could finish knocking them both to the ground and started kissing him passionately. Many laughed and cried at the same time while others cheered, whistled, and clapped their approval. Harry smiled brilliantly. Putting his arm around Susan, he saw her wipe her eyes as Charlie put an engagement ring on Tonks' finger before Molly ran over and hugged both of them. The music queued up again and Bill and Fleur told Charlie and Tonks to start their own first dance. Ron came over and asked Susan to dance while Luna asked Harry. Dancing with Luna was quite interesting as she kept improvising, but yet was very graceful. Harry was surprised as how well a dancer she was.

"My daddy taught me when I was little and we've occasionally gone to Muggle London to watch the ballet and ballroom dancers." She admitted. "Daddy thinks I just like to see the men in their tights."

Halfway through the dance, Hermione came up and asked if she could cut in. Smiling, Luna stepped back and went and cut in with Neville who was dancing with one of Fleur's friends.

"We didn't get to finish the last one." Hermione said while taking Harry in her arms. Dancing slowly to the music Harry heard Hermione sigh. Harry looked at her with his eyebrows raised, a questioning look on his face.

"It's just that I finally get at least one full dance with you." She smiled before gently placing her hand on his face.

"What better place for it than at a wedding. It seems, fitting somehow." Harry replied wishing the song wasn't about to end just yet. He looked into Hermione's eyes and felt her hand move from his cheek to his neck gently pulling him closer. They both closed their eyes and were an inch apart when the air around them began to feel chilly. Eyes popping wide open they both recognized the cold air as Dementors. It was confirmed by Charlie checking the security and yelling the warning. Harry grabbed his wand from his wrist holster while Hermione hiked up her dress and grabbed her wand. Harry once again shook his head at how incredibly sexy that was before she swatted his shoulder.

"DEMENTORS HARRY!" She yelled before running toward the direction they could be seen coming. Harry followed behind and Patronus' started forming.

"Looks like we've got at least a few dozen, maybe more!" Charlie yelled.

Seeing them come closer, Harry noticed something different about them. They appeared bigger, faster, and they were flying in an organized formation, not to mention the surrounding cold seemed much more bitter and intense that Harry had ever remembered. Those guests that didn't apparate away immediately cast Patronus'. Looking at the Patronus' rushing to meet the Dementors were Harry's stag, Hermione's otter, Ron's terrier, Luna's hare, and curiously one was a dragon that Harry assumed with either Charlie's or Tonks, but couldn't be sure which. Directing his Patronus to the group of Dementors attacking on the left, they quickly scattered and reformed. Half of the Dementors were doing what they could to keep the Patronus' occupied while the other half made their way toward the wedding party.

"Take cover!" Shacklebolt yelled before screaming as a Dementor swooped down on him. Shacklebolt rolled out of the way as another Dementor swooped in again but was pushed away by another Patronus. Molly had the door to the house open and was ushering people inside, but more than a few were scattered lying on the ground, paralyzed by the fear and the cold. Harry dove behind a table as his Patronus faded away and Harry stood up to cast another one just as a Dementor blindsided him and knocked him down. These 'new and improved' versions of Dementors were more resistant to the Patronuses, but still vulnerable as more than a few were chased off. Looking around Harry saw Susan crawling on the ground toward him.

"Susan! Behind you!" Harry yelled. She turned around and tried to cast a Patronus but it didn't form fully and the Dementor flew over her ready for its kiss. Harry jumped up casting his Patronus but didn't get the spell started when another Dementor knocked him down again. Seeing the Dementor start to pull Susan toward him, Harry remembered back in Hogsmeade when Charlie was nearly kissed, and so without thinking ran and tackled the Dementor knocking it away from Susan. Harry immediately felt the intense cold and felt his body go completely numb. He saw his hands were turning blue and could barely feel his wand in his fingers. The voice of his mother was shrieking within his mind. Rolling over he saw the Dementor was floating over him now and slowly inching closer to his own lips. The cold was so intense he could barely move, his breath escaping him like a broken steam pipe. Grabbing his wand in a fist, he summoned his best memory and fearing this was his last attempt before dying, he rammed his wand into the Dementors open mouth and down its throat before summoning the Patronus charm. The light grew brighter and brighter inside the Dementor as it struggled to get away shrieking and wailing. Finally it jumped back and shrieked, disengaging the wand from its throat, but it was too late. Slowly the light from the Patronus completely engulfed the Dementor from the inside out before the Dementor stretched out his hands and exploded in a wail of screams. Dark material flew everywhere and Harry's stag Patronus was found floating in the air where the Dementor had just been previously. The other Dementors saw this and immediately fled for their lives. For the first time in memory a Dementor had been destroyed, and the others that were fleeing away were not keen to duplicate the experience.

Harry groaned and tried to get up, but fell back down. In an instant, Hermione and Ron were over him helping him sit up.

"Blimey Harry! That was bloody amazing!" Ron said with such awe, that he couldn't stop smiling.

"What happened?" Harry asked. He mind was still muddled by the coldness and confusion.

"You jammed your wand in the Dementor's mouth and cast the Patronus charm inside him. Your Patronus grew within the Dementor and caused him to explode. You actually killed a Dementor." Hermione was grinning too. Looking over he saw Luna and Ginny helping Susan sit up. She also seemed a bit dazed, along with a least a dozen others, but happily enough, no casualties. Most people were able to get inside the house to safety and there weren't any other attackers besides the Dementors.

"Remus came over and gave Harry some chocolate. "Here eat this, it'll help." Harry looked up at Remus with a bemused look before slowly taking the chocolate.

"What?" Remus asked bewildered by Harry's expression.

"Nothing, it's just that you always say that after a Dementor."

"Do I?" Remus questioned, thinking back on all his Dementor experiences. Finally she shrugged, "Well, it does help." Helping Harry up, they went inside the house.

Sitting down to rest, Harry saw Susan on the couch twiddling her wand deep in thought and went to sit next to her.

"I still don't get why I can't form a full Patronus! I feel so useless when it comes to fighting sometimes." She took a deep breath, as if trying to keep the tears from coming.

"Hey, it's okay. Forming a Patronus is really advanced. Most adult wizards can't even do it."

"And yet, not only can you do it, but you can teach your fellow classmates to do it as well, except me." She lamented.

"Look, next time we get a chance, we'll practice together. I'll see what I can do to help you. Maybe we can figure out what's holding you back, okay?"

Susan nodded solemnly, but the frustration on her face was evident.

"Thank you, for saving my soul. I thought it was the end for me." Susan tried to give Harry a smile but it seemed like she was forcing it, like she was trying to not remember the vivid memories the Dementors brought.

"Don't mention it. I think we've all saved each other at some point or another. I'm just glad you're safe."

"Why were the Dementors looking different anyway? They seemed more powerful, stronger." Susan commented.

"I saw that too. They were much bigger and aggressive. Maybe they're growing because of the soul's they've fed on or it could be Voldemort has been experimenting with some spells on them."

"Well, whatever it is, it's not good news."

"It seems like that's been a common phrase lately." Harry said while patting her gently on her shoulder while getting up to see Bill and Fleur off. Seeing as the reception was pretty much over now anyway, those guests still at the Burrow started heading home. Bill and Fleur had left for a quick honeymoon to a hideaway resort in a Muggle village while Harry and the rest returned to Grimmauld Place all glad to be in one piece.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 3

The morning after the wedding, Harry looked at the clock and saw that the date was August 20th. Hogwarts would be officially starting in a couple weeks, but since there was nowhere to buy any school books for the upcoming year, they decided they'd have to just make the best of it. McGonagall had told those who hadn't heard yet at the wedding that the school would attempt to function as normally as possible, despite the fact that most of the governing board of Hogwarts were unaccounted for. She also brought the books Dumbledore bequeathed to Hermione and the Pensieve memories for everyone, minus Harry and Susan who already had theirs. After breakfast, the 'Ministry Eight' gathered around the kitchen table to hear the latest developments from Harry, as well as sort out their plan of action.

Ron gave a loud sigh as he put his head down on the table. "Bellamort?" He asked, his voice somewhat muffled.

"That's what I saw." Harry looked around to see Hannah and Neville's faces turn pale and Hermione writing it down on some parchment.

"Do we know how to kill the Horcrux from inside her?" Luna's eyes were wide with curiosity. Everyone turned to look at Hermione and Susan.

"We have the spell translated and are still gathering some of the potion ingredients associated with it. As for Harry's Horcrux, there's no way to know until we try it. I suppose Harry will be a trial run on getting the Horcrux in him removed." Hermione uttered, looking through some other notes.

"I'd rather try it out on Bellamort first if it's dangerous?" Neville stuttered, still looking a bit peaked.

"Since this has never been done before, it's impossible to say how dangerous it is." Hermione said finally looking up. Her face had a couple ink splots that had splashed on her from her furious writing. Without a word, Harry conjured a napkin and a mirror. Hermione face tinged a bit pink embarrassment, but this was a common occurrence with her ever since first year. Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes until Ginny finally broke the silence.

"Speaking of Horcruxes, what about the orphanage? Any luck there?" Ron and Neville both shook their heads before Hermione found another piece of parchment with the address.

"Here is the address McGonagall gave to us. It's right in downtown London apparently not too far from where St. Mungo's used to be." Susan said picking it up and reading the address before recalling it in her mind from her many trips to London over the years.

"So when do we leave?" Hannah said excitedly. Looking around, everyone turned to Harry who shrugged.

"Well, I suppose tomorrow morning is as good a time as any. That way, the early start gives us the full day to look around. We should spend today preparing back up plans, escape plans, and such." The others nodded and got up to prepare for their first Horcrux hunt on the morrow. The rest of the day was spend checking spells, gathering maps of the area, finding escape routes should Death Eaters show up, and making a supply list of things to bring with them. Malfoy watched them all day whispering to each other and planning something covert, but they refused to tell him. That night, as everyone was about ready to turn in, he graced them with his presence in the drawing room.

"So, just what are all of you planning? You've been awfully secretive all day." His voice was still dripping with arrogance. Harry figured some things would never change.

"None of your business Malfoy." Ron snapped. "Go back to hiding in your room like a good little ferret."

Malfoy strode into the room and crossed his arms. "If you're planning something against Voldemort, than I want in on it." His face was dead serious, but the others looked at him with skepticism.

"Look," Malfoy continued, "He killed my mother! I want revenge, and if the only way to get it is to help you're pathetic lot, then so be it."

"You're not helping your case calling us pathetic." Hermione said while gathering her papers together before Malfoy could see what they said. Malfoy rolled his eyes before he put up his hands.

"Alright, alright. I…I'm sorry about the pathetic remark, but I turned spy for you. I helped you and Dumbledore's Order to great risk of my own life. You owe me. Besides, I'm tired of staring at these walls all day. I need to get out for a bit." Malfoy folded his arms and waited for his right to join up.

Surprisingly, it was Ron who spoke up.

"As much as I hate to say it, he might have a point." Everyone stared at him in surprise. "I admit, I don't like it, but we could use his help and he doesn't have to know…details, just the generalities of where we're going and what to be looking for."

Harry asked Malfoy if he'd excuse himself for a minute while they all talked in private. After the door was closed Harry turned to his friends.

"I think Ron is right." Neville said first. "We could use an extra hand, and he doesn't need to know about the Horcruxes."

"We could just say we're looking for dark relics or items with a dark magic signature. He doesn't need to know anything else." Ginny finished.

Looking around Harry saw that everyone finally nodded in consent. "Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll get hit by a bus." Ron said as Harry got up to get Malfoy.

"Alright, you can come along, but all we'll tell you is that we're looking for some dark items of Voldemort's." Harry spoke to Malfoy who was standing in the doorway with his arms folded.

"Well, at least that's something."

"Just be glad we're letting you out of your cage Malfoy." Ginny sniped. Malfoy looked at her and a smile crept on his face.

"Blimey Red, I didn't you know wanted to see me in chains so badly." Malfoy shot back.

Neville jumped out, but Ginny put a hand in front of him to calm him down. Neville shouted at Harry to make him apologize.

"I will if she does." Malfoy yelled back. Harry was about to tell Malfoy to leave when he had a flashback to Aunt Marge a few years ago and realized that demanding respect from Malfoy went both ways.

"Wait." Harry yelled to silence the shouting. "Both apologize or both are staying home tomorrow." Harry said to Malfoy and Ginny. "We can't expect him to behave if we're not going to do it ourselves."

Ginny was about to say a few more choice words but saw the truth in Harry's words. Quietly she apologized and nodded when Malfoy did the same. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Hermione stood up and started to leave with her things but Malfoy was still standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me." She said staring at Malfoy waiting for him to move. Malfoy stood there staring at her for a moment before speaking.

"What about you Granger? Do you agree that I should come along?" He had a look of genuine curiosity.

Raising her head high, she bit her lip in thought before turning her head to look at the others before turning to Malfoy.

"Personally, no. You're arrogant, reckless, and will probably be more of a risk and hindrance than a help. But I trust Harry judgment, and if he agrees, then I'll stand by him."

Hermione, seeing that Malfoy still wasn't going to move, brushed past him, bumping shoulders with him before disappearing.

"Consider this a test Malfoy. You say you really want to help bring down Voldemort, well this is your one chance to prove it." Harry followed Hermione out the door. Malfoy watched as the rest also slowly filtered out. Finding himself alone in the room, Malfoy nodded to himself before pulling out his mother's memento from his pocket to stare at it.

"I won't fail you mother, I promise." He said to nobody before placing it back in his pocket and heading down to the kitchen for some lunch. He felt tomorrow might very well be the longest day of his life.

The next morning at breakfast found all of them sitting around the kitchen table making last minute plans.

"And just how do you expect us to leave here without getting caught." Malfoy asked while stabbing his waffles. "It's not as if we can just go strolling out the front door."

"Well, there aren't any Death Eaters around, so that actually might be possible." Ron said looking out the window. Malfoy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Please Weasley, tell me you're still not that stupid. Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they aren't there."

"Hey, I was just saying it's a possibility." Ron yelled back but Hermione and Susan intervened quickly.

"We're going to Hogwarts where there are some emergency Portkeys waiting for us." Hermione yelled above the rising argument. Silence returned to the room.

"When did that happen?" Hannah and Neville asked.

"Susan was with me when I asked McGonagall about it right before school year ended. Tonks may not be skilled yet to make Portkeys, but Shacklebolt is."

Everyone around the table nodded their heads in understanding. If anyone was smart enough to plan ahead, it was Hermione.

"Where will they take us?" Ginny asked Hermione. "We didn't exactly know our destination at the time."

"Yes, well, we sort of planned for that and made them to take us to different Muggle tourist attractions around the city, places where we might blend in and make it difficult for Death Eaters to spot us. It looks like the nearest one is...uhhh…" Hermione was trying to remember and started to pull out papers to see, but Susan saved her the time.

"Big Ben is the nearest one. We'll have to take the Underground or else plan for a long walk. Do we have any Muggle money to use?"

"I have plenty. I never knew when I might need an emergency supply while with the Dursley's." Harry said while finishing up his own waffles.

"Underground?" Luna asked. "Are there caverns and tunnels we'll have to walk through? Ronald might not like that, what with spiders most likely to crawl into his boxers."

Ron spit out his waffles in a panic. "Nobody said anything about spiders! Why do we have to walk around underground? I thought you said it was a Muggle attraction. And why would anyone want to pay for that."

"Relax! The Underground is…well it's a train that travels under the city. That's all." Hermione said with a grin after Hannah, Susan, and Harry finished with their laughter, glad Luna found an opening to relieve some of the tension that had been building since last night.

Flooing to Hogwarts, they met with McGonagall who was surprised to see Malfoy with them, but didn't say anything about it.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to have Tonks or Remus come along?" McGonagall asked with concern etched on her face.

"No. What we're doing needs to be kept as secret as possible. It's not that we don't trust you Professor, but the less that know the better." McGonagall finally nodded to Harry's response before taking out a Portkey of a small piece of cord.

"This will take you to Big Ben. It's activated for one return trip here. It's set for twenty four hours or the keyword 'lemon drop.' Everyone nodded at McGonagall's instructions before clinching a hand around the cord and patiently waiting before they felt the tug and pull that spirited them away.

Once again, nearly everyone found themselves sprawled out on the ground after the Portkey arrived. It started with Ginny and then dominoed to where Harry felt himself sandwiched between Neville and Hannah. Only Malfoy stood tall and shook his head seeing everyone else fail to keep their balance.

"Haven't you learned yet how to stay standing?" His face was a combination of embarrassment and laughter. Due to their blocking the sidewalk, there were a few people walking past thinking they were a bunch of teenagers up to no good. Helping Hannah and Neville stand up, Harry looked around to find themselves in the shadow of a giant clock. Big Ben dominated the view as they all looked around. There were far less tourists than he'd hoped for this time of year. Even the traffic seemed lighter for the early morning. There were a few people here and there milling about taking pictures, but all the threats and problems by the Death Eaters was affecting the Muggles as well and they had taken their vacationing to other, more safe destinations. Seeing their group was the largest one in view, Harry realized that perhaps it might have been better for only two or three of them to come, since that would have made them less conspicuous than the nine of them.

"So where is this Underground?" Ginny asked looking around before they saw a sign from across the street. Walking quickly, they made their way without incident to their destination and got off at Holborn. Returning to the sidewalk, Susan said it was just a short five minute walk. Harry kept his wand in his sleeve ready for anything and trying to be discreet in looking around.

"We really aren't that far from St. Mungo's are we?" Hermione questioned looking down the street at an intersection and seeing that the road farther down was blocked off with lots of construction vehicles in the process of removing the debris. They all stopped for a moment to look before Ron reminded them that they should be moving.

They finally reached the destination of where the orphanage was. They were standing just off of the next intersection and stood staring at a huge tall building. Looking up and down the street, there wasn't anything to indicate an orphanage ever existed here. Instead, they saw a bank, a coffee shop, and right where they'd hoped to find an orphanage stood a rather large hotel.

"We did get the correct address?" Neville asked looking up and down the street.

"Yes! It says it right here." Hermione looked at the address on the paper before confirming it on the hotel.

"Well, hasn't this been a fun little field trip." Malfoy drawled. "If you wanted to get me to a hotel Granger, all you had to do was ask and I might have even given thought to the proposition after vomiting."

Hermione took the high road of ignoring him and looked to Harry who shrugged knowing that old habits die hard.

"Maybe we could ask someone inside, see if they know when this was built." Susan suggested. Seeing there was nothing else they could do, they all filed in to the front lobby. There were a couple people at the front desk checking in, or out, as Harry couldn't tell, and a bored looking bellhop off to the side flirting with the other front desk receptionist. Turning to see a group of teenagers walk in, most with wild and colored streaked hair and without a chaperone or adult, they both immediately became suspicious of what they were up to.

"You lot gotten a bit lost have we?" The bellhop said, irritated his flirting had been interrupted.

"We, uhh, are curious, I mean, we wanted to know about something and thought you might be able to help." Harry stammered before Ginny's excellent impromptu skills took over.

"Yes, you see my grandfather used to live in an orphanage when he grew up and my friends and I wanted to see if it still existed. This is the address we were told it was located."

"Ain't no orphanage here." The bellhop said quickly with a manner that said they could now leave and he turned back to the lovely receptionist, but she dismissed him to continue talking with Ginny.

"Ohh, an orphanage! I know about that." She quickly moved from behind the counter, much to the bellhop increased annoyance. Seeing that his opportunity was gone, he set his sights on the other lovely ladies in front of him. Walking over, he attempted to strike up a conversation with the girls while keeping a close watch on the guys in the group.

"I love what you've done with your hair. It's very…vogue." He said with a tone that sounded to Hermione a lot like Malfoy.

"Thank you." She said before trying to turn her attention, but he kept going.

"I know a few interesting places if you're in need of a…personal tour guide." He gently grabbed her arm to try and lead her away from the group to talk to her privately, but she pulled her arm back and turned back to the conversation.

"Ahh, don't' be like that love, I could show you a grand time, and I even have certain…privileges when it comes to this hotel here." He grabbed her arm more forceful and Hermione yanked her arm away.

"Let go of me!" she said much louder causing everyone in the lobby to look at the commotion. Harry didn't' see what was going on but before he could react, Malfoy was already there.

"Oi, you hitting on my girlfriend!" He said in a threatening tone. The bellhop looked to Hermione and then back to Malfoy. The look on his face indicated he clearly did not believe him.

"You're his boyfriend? Yeah, right, and I'm the bloody Prince of Wales. Come on love, let's get out of here, my shift just ended."

"Didn't you hear me? I said leave my girl alone!" Malfoy got in his face and the bellhop looked from him to Hermione again before turning to back to Malfoy.

"I think you're lying. If you two are really together, you two would've been holding hands when you came in, or at the least walking next to each other, not on opposite ends of your group. I seen it with me own eyes. Believe me, when it comes to exquisite lassies like these are, I observe ALL…the details." He gave a look to Hermione that nearly caused her to jinx him then and there.

Harry agreed that the bellhop was a pretty quick study when it came to observing girls since he was correct that Hermione had been as far from Malfoy as was possible since they Portkeyed in.

"We've…been arguing, that's all. Lovers quarrel, you might say." Malfoy said. There was a gleam in his eye that dared the bellhop to challenge him.

"Prove it! If you two are really together, give her a nice snog. I can tell a whether a couple is serious by how they kiss!" The bellhop got a large grin on his face and folded his arms like he'd won.

Hermione started to get a bit pale and looked almost nauseated. Harry thought about stepping in and just telling the bellhop to take a hike, but Malfoy smirked at the bellhop before walking over to Hermione, grabbing her in his arms and planting a snog on her that, if they hadn't known their hateful history, would've fooled everyone in the room into thinking that they were in fact a couple. Everyone's mouth dropped open in shock and they stood there frozen not knowing what to do. Even Hermione seemed to forget where she was for a few seconds before she broke the kiss and after finding her voice, turned to the bellhop and told him that if he didn't leave her alone, she'd report him to his superior.

"Sorry miss, you didn't say you had no boyfriend, I was just making conversation is all. We're all cool here mate." The bellhop looked around and seeing that he was vastly outnumbered and slowly being surrounded by five boys decided it wasn't worth it.

"Fine, I've got work to do anyway." He quickly left and the receptionist turned to Hermione.

"I'm so sorry. He can be such a prat. I hope he didn't hurt you."

Hermione shook her head but was still clearly shaken about the fact that she'd just kissed Draco Malfoy. The receptionist returned to her post as another party arrived from downstairs to check out.

"Why?" Was all she asked turning to Malfoy.

"Dunno, I guess he reminded me of the company my father keeps." Malfoy's eyes were still looking in the direction of where the bellhop left before he turned to Hermione.

"Don't worry Granger, I promise I won't let this 'special moment' between us go to my head." Malfoy smirked before walking over to the glass doors and looking outside.

"I don't know whether to laugh or to cry." Hannah said to nobody in particular before she shuddered.

"You know you could have just told the bellhop you weren't interested." Neville said eyeing Malfoy with a new suspicion.

"I didn't get a chance to before…" Hermione turned and with a look that could kill walked over to Malfoy, and smacked him hard and loud on the cheek.

"Don't you ever do that again!" It was all she said before she turned and went into the ladies room. All the girls followed after her.

Ten minutes later Hermione, who hadn't heard what was said regarding the orphanage, got a recap from Ron upon returning from the ladies room.

"She said that there used to be an orphanage here years ago, but it was torn down sometime in the late 1950's. Apparently, there were lots of spooky things that occurred there and many people thought it was haunted. Even people today say think that this hotel is haunted, say they've seen some weird things."

"So maybe a Horcrux is here after all then." Hannah got excited and they all quickly decided to split up in three's. One group would walk around the outside of the hotel looking for dark magic, another would search around the floors upstairs, and the last would try and find something in the sublevels. Despite everyone eagerly agreeing to the impromptu plan, deciding who would split with who was proving to be more problematic. Nobody wanted to be with Malfoy and each of the current couples wanted to be together. Finally, Ron, Luna, and Hannah agreed to walk around the outside of the building. Neville, Ginny, and Hermione agreed to check around the upstairs area, leaving Malfoy with Harry and Susan. Watching them separate, Harry had to figure out where the access doors were to the downstairs area. After a bit of searching, they found them locked, but a simple unlocking spell fixed that problem.

"Do you think we actually might find anything?" Susan asked, checking the stairwell with her wand while Harry and Malfoy did the same.

"You know, if you told me what you were looking for, it might actually help." Malfoy smarted, but Harry and Susan ignored him. They finally arrived in the basement and found mostly laundry rooms and storage areas for cleaning supplies, but nothing dark or dangerous. Not even a blip of anything could be found.

"If something was ever here, it's long gone now." Harry said in frustration. Seeing Malfoy wander down a hallway, Harry whispered to Susan.

"Is Hermione okay? I was so shocked by what I saw that I didn't know what to do."

"She'll be fine. We were all shocked actually. Funny thing is I think Hermione is most upset about the fact that Malfoy is actually a pretty decent kisser. She admitted as much in the bathroom." Susan tried not to laugh.

"You mean…she enjoyed it?" Harry said almost loud enough for Malfoy to hear.

"NO! Of course not, but she was just saying that it wasn't as bad as she thought, and that's why she's mad."

Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Why would Malfoy even pretend like that? He can't even stand the sight of her, let alone snog her. If I hadn't been so surprised, I might have cursed Malfoy to bits right then and there. "

Susan shook her head wondering the same thing. "I think he's lucky he didn't get cursed by all of us. Maybe the whole incident with his mother really shook him, made him reevaluate his priorities. Personally, I think he just really likes her hair." They both laughed quietly and kept searching around, but after finding nothing made their way up to the lobby to await the others. After everyone reconvened outside the hotel, they all had the same news. There was absolutely nothing here to indicate any dark magic. It was as clean as a first year's new wand.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. Turning to Hermione, he asked her what other possible places they'd decided to look at. Hermione opened her bag and started digging for the list. Everyone was watching her except Susan who was staring off across the street looking at nothing in particular when a bus drove by with an advert on its side.

_The British Museum presents…The Grand Re-Opening of the King Arthur Exhibit…Coming this Spring!_

Susan did a double take and looked at it again before it passed. Susan gently tapped Hannah on the shoulder.

"What Suz?" Hannah asked without looking. She was helping Hermione look through her bag of things.

"Han, remember when we were kids and we went to the museum to look at the King Arthur exhibit." Susan said still staring in the direction of the bus.

Hannah turned to Susan in disbelief. "You're bringing that up now! How many times do I have to apologize for that! Look, I know I got us kicked out, but I saw a cute boy and he smiled at me. How was I supposed to know that my accidental magic would accidently set off the burglar alarms and cause a lockdown of the entire museum? And really, did you have to bring up such an embarrassing moment in front of everyone!" Hannah rambled off, much to the amusement of everyone else.

"No, Han, I mean, do you remember the exhibit itself." Susan had a growing smile but nobody knew if it was from Hannah's embarrassing story or something else.

"I remember feeling…" Hannah paused as she tried to remember that day some ten years earlier. "I remember the room was quite cold, and that we got freaked out by the awful feeling of dread in the room. Why do you ask?"

"I remember that too." Hermione chimed in. "My parents took me to the British Museum when I was little and there was an exhibit of King Arthur that was…weird. I felt like a chill was in my bones even though the room was at normal temperature."

Nobody was surprised to hear that Hermione had also been to the British Museum, but they were surprised to hear Luna speak up.

"Voldemort had an intense interest in King Arthur. The memories I saw from him showed he was reading extensively on the subject, which makes sense. Nearly every wizard has some passing interest in King Arthur due to his history with Merlin."

That caught everyone's attention. "Where is the British Museum anyway?" Ginny asked looking around for a street sign before seeing one with an arrow indicating it was not even five minutes away.

"If I grew up in an orphanage with a museum just down the street, I might spend a lot of time there too, especially if I was hiding from bullies." Harry mused.

"And after you knew you were a wizard, and that museum held history or an exhibit about King Arthur and Merlin, I know I'd spend even more time there." Neville finished before they all smiled at this possible breakthrough and began making their way to the museum.

Reaching the gates and walking in the outside courtyard found the area still a bit sparse, but there were a few people around. Sitting on the stone steps leading to the inside were a few kids eating a morning breakfast and quietly socializing. Barely giving them a glance, the group started walking up the steps when they heard a gasp from one of the group and another yelled to them.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger? Is that you?" The group turned in surprise to see two girls and a boy walking toward them. Hermione's eyes went wide and Harry heard her mutter quietly.

"And I thought this day couldn't get any worse."

Hermione put on a false smile. "Hello Trisha, Nikki. I almost didn't recognize you."

"I can't believe it. It is you. I thought I saw you earlier near a hotel, but I said No, that can't be our Hermione. We haven't seen you in how long?" Trisha asked turning to Nikki.

"Well, it must be what, since we were ten or so." Nikki said with a smile that was a bit too gleeful. Harry took one look and knew he didn't like them. They seemed to radiate a distinct heir of smugness, something he was very familiar with growing up with Dudley and his friends.

"Wow, you've really changed! What have you done with your hair, have you gone rebellious or something? Last time it was all ugly dirt brown and twisted and wild."

The boy with them rolled his eyes, annoyed at the rudeness his girl was showing. Most likely, they wouldn't be a couple much longer. Based on first impressions, Harry thought that under different circumstances, he might well be someone his group would be friends with.

"Yes, I suppose I did change quite a bit since we last met." Hermione started to turn and walk into the museum but Nikki was quick to speak up.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your…friends here?" She was staring at each of them, from Luna's black streaks, Ginny's blue ones, Susan's current blonde streaks from her mostly red hair, Harry's wild black hair sticking out, Hannah's platinum long white hair in pig tails, to Malfoy's equally near platinum color hair. Only Ron, Neville seemed to look somewhat normal.

"Oh, uhh guys, these are some, old friends from when we were little going to school together, Trisha and Nikki. I'm sorry, I don't know…" Hermione indicated the boy who had his arm around Trisha.

"Oh, this is my _boyfriend_ Russell." Trisha emphasized the word boyfriend, as if rubbing it in that nobody had their arm around Hermione. Russell tried to walk back to a couple other friends that were sitting and eating, but Trisha kept a firm hold on him. Nikki kept giving subtle glances at Harry and trying to get his attention, but he pretended not to notice.

"I didn't expect to ever see you here." Hermione questioned.

"Oh yeah well, summer school. Need to make up a couple classes writing a paper on a few of the exhibits. So what are you doing here? Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised to see you here at a museum, but what about your friends." Nikki said staring down Harry with an obvious flirtatious smile.

"We're just…uhhh..." Harry stammered before Ginny once again took over.

"We're here because we got kicked out of juvenile detention. Police got tired of dealing with us." Ginny put on a face that said they were trouble and the others comically followed suit by folding their arms and trying to put on intimidating faces.

"Ohhh, I do love a bad boy! What did you do?" Nikki moved over and put her arm around Harry. "You must tell me all about it."

Harry gave her a complimentary smile before removing her arm. "Thanks, but I've…uhhh…" Harry stammered again. He was getting mad at himself for not being able to think on the spot and decided then and there he would have to get Ginny to teach him how she did it.

"He's with me." Hermione said taking his hand and cuddling up to Harry who put his arm around her. Nikki got a pouty face, but started looking around to Neville, Ron, and Draco before getting a displeased look and returned her smile to Harry.

Trish got a surprised look. "Him? I could have sworn I saw you kissing that one at the hotel we walked by." Trish pointed to Malfoy who couldn't help but scowl at her. He didn't like the way she pointed and referred to him like something to be easily dismissed.

"You must be mistaken." Hermione said simply while giving Harry a loving smile. Trisha still seemed unconvinced, but nodded that perhaps she was mistaken. Nikki however was not, and still wanted her shot at Harry.

"No, I saw it with my own eyes. I know it was him," Referring to Malfoy again. "If we're wrong, than prove it. I know what we saw!" She said to Hermione. Ron groaned in the background and Neville was heard quietly muttering, 'Not again.' Malfoy almost broke up laughing as they all felt a sense of déjà-vu from less than an hour ago.

"What do you mean prove it?" Hermione argued. "Why should I have to prove anything to you? After all the misery you put me through, the teasing, the bullying, I ought to tell you to go…"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted, "Let's just go inside."

"Look, I know we weren't the nicest to you growing up, but we were just kids, surely you understand that." Trisha said.

"Just kids? You were almost expelled four times for everything you did to me except that your rich daddies bribed the school to forget about what happened." Hermione's anger and frustration over kissing Malfoy, as well as the awful memories these girls were bringing back were spilling out.

Trisha's face got a serious dangerous tone to it and all could see that a catfight was about to start. Harry held his firm grip on Hermione while Russell tried to steer her away sensing the same problem, but she would have none of it.

"The school was overreacting! A few simple pranks and they blow the whole thing out of proportion! You're lucky that's all we did. You and your arrogant know everything attitude made the rest of feel like idiots." Her raised voice was starting to attract the attention of others.

"You were idiots! You would have flunked out if it wasn't me for. I helped you with your homework, I let you cheat off my tests, and you thanked me by humiliating me!" Hermione's voice was near yelling and Harry could see security was starting to wander over to make sure nothing got out of hand.

Nikki gave it her last shot at Harry. "Why don't you ditch this tart here and I'll show you what a real woman can do?" She tried to nuzzle up to Harry, but Harry had had enough.

"You want proof! Fine, come here love." Harry yelled and without thinking grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Harry forgot where he was until he heard security tell them to stop and take it somewhere else. Slowly they pulled apart and he couldn't help but grin at the girl in his arms. Looking around, Trish and Russell were walking away arguing while Nikki was furiously staring at them while following her friends back to the steps where they had their breakfast.

"Well, this day just got much better." Hermione whispered to Harry before they slowly walked into the museum, their friends following with both amused and disappointed looks.

Arriving in the main lobby, it was mostly empty, similar to how it was outside. Off to one side near a desk sat an older couple. Looking at the motley looking group that walked in, the older gentlemen stood up to greet them with a bit of over enthusiasm.

"Are you here for the tour?" He excitedly looked over each of them with anticipation. Harry instantly liked the man, feeling he was welcoming them without judgment or reservation.

"Yes." Harry answered immediately.

The older man rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Excellent! Things have been rather slow lately, what with all the trouble around town. Only given two other tours this week, we used to average a least two or three a day."

"Now, don't go boring them with details Edgar, I'm sure they'd rather just enjoy the basics." The older woman at the desk said winking at the group with a smile.

"Blast it woman, stop using my full name. It's Eddie, and since it's my turn for the tour, I'll decide if I'm boring or not." He said it with a grin. "This is my lovely Gertie over there. You young boys don't go hitting on my woman, and I'll 'try' not to hit on yours." He smiled again at the girls and they couldn't help but giggle at the flirtatious old man. The boys tried not to roll their eyes too much, but they couldn't help but like the old codger.

"Now, what brings you to our humble museum? Any particular interest you'd like to start with?"

"Well, the King Arthur exhibit that's coming up sounds…very interesting." Hermione said with a grin.

"Well, that's technically off limits while they finish the renovation…but, maybe after the tour I'll let you sneak in for a peek, as long as all of you promise not to fall asleep. You young whippersnappers, I'll never understand the penchant for coloring your hair and your techno gizmo's and whatsits and all. Although…"

He rubbed his hand over his mostly bald scalp. His hair still was found around the back and sides, but had long left him on top years ago.

"…I suppose if I had my hair still, I might take advantage to play with it as well." He took Hermione and Hannah by the arm and studied Hermione's hair before looking at the rest of them and shrugging. "No matter, what's important is that if I were your age, I'd take every advantage to treat a lady as they should, why even these luxurious new technologies of the doors opening on their own don't let a man do his gentlemanly duty by opening a door for a lady." He guided the group toward the electric doors that took them inside the museum. Harry turned and smiled to see that Luna had her arm entwined with Ron's while Ginny had hers with Neville. Feeling a bit guilty, he stopped and held out his arm for Susan while giving Gertie at the desk a smile and wink while she gave him an approving nod. Susan simply laughed to herself at Harry before lightly patting his shoulder and fitting her arm through his. Malfoy had a relieved look that he didn't have to exhibit any gentlemanly actions, not that he would have anyway, but when it came to his deal with Potter, Malfoy suspected he might include the 'rules of respect' outside the house.

Walking out of the lobby toward the exhibits they took a tour of the museum taking in all the details. Harry tried to keep focused on listening, but was getting distracted wondering when they'd get to their sneak peek. Glancing over to Susan, she was looking around and smiling no doubt taking note of any changes that had been made since she's last been here. Feeling better that he didn't have to worry about trying to remember the layout he listened more closely to Eddie. The tour usually only takes between a half hour to forty five minutes, but all of them had asked so many questions, well, mostly Hermione had, that the tour was taking twice that long. As they made their way back toward the front lobby, Ginny reminded Eddie about the King Arthur exhibit.

"So I did. I admit I haven't seen such knowledge, enthusiasm and interest from such a lovely young lady in quite some time." He still had Hermione on his arm and she blushed slightly before telling them he'd let them have a quick peek. Making their way downstairs, the exhibit was to be set up in the basement floor that was currently under construction. There were tarps strung around from the ceiling while a couple workmen bustled about here and there. Sawdust littered the floor. There were a few items of display that had been set out on the floor and walls where one area was mostly finished, including a few paintings and situated along the back wall in an enclosed glass case was a replica of Excalibur.

"It's not real of course," Eddie said, "But this is a close approximation to what researchers and experts believe it to be."

Harry noticed that the room had a definite chill and saw Ginny and Hannah rub their arms. Eddie noticed it too.

"Sorry about it being so chilly down here, but I suppose it's always been this way. Nobody can quite figure out why. However with new air vents scheduled to be installed, we hope to have this place warmed up nicely by next spring."

Walking over to the sword replica, Harry felt colder. The room gave off a definite unnatural chill that caused Harry to subconsciously shiver and he thought he could almost see his breath. Hermione moved from Eddie over next to Harry to see if he could feel any dark magic. Harry looked to her and shrugged slightly before turning back and looking around some more. Ron and Ginny, from Harry's other side whispered to Harry.

"Perhaps our search would go better if we could get Eddie to leave for a few minutes."

Nodding slightly, Harry feigned a headache by slumping to the floor. Ginny, along with her exceptional acting skills, played up the part perfectly.

"Harry!" Ginny ran over to him and helped him sit down on the floor. Eddie came asking if he felt okay.

"He gets migraine headaches. I think he could use a glass of water." Ginny said to Eddie who acknowledged he'd be right back. As soon as he left, Harry praised Ginny's impromptu skills and they all began to quickly look around the room. Ron and Neville walked over to the sword but after casting some spells shook their heads in disappointment.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence about this King Arthur display." Neville suggested.

"No, there's definitely something there. This cold isn't normal. It feels almost like a Dementor. If there isn't a Horc…relic here, there's some other dark magic that should be checked out, just in case." Harry glanced at Malfoy while speaking, almost letting slip their true goal.

Hermione went over to inspect the sword again but had to stop as Eddie returned with a glass of water. Hiding her wand, she didn't observe anything unusually visually. Harry took a drink before Eddie said they needed to return to the lobby. Susan tried to placate him into letting them stay a few more minutes, but Eddie's flirtatious nature withstanding, he wasn't moved. Quietly, they made their way back to the lobby. Eddie said they were free to roam around the open areas of the museum if they wished, but downstairs was technically off limits and mentioned not to say anything to Gertie. Thanking him for the tour, the group walked outside and sat on the steps in the warm summer afternoon. Hermione was relieved to see that her former school friends where nowhere to be seen.

"It's there! I know it is. It has to be. Sorry Neville, but it's too much of coincidence." Harry concluded trying to be vague with Malfoy there listening, but everyone else knew exactly what he meant. "Did you see anything Hermione?"

"No, Eddie arrived and I wasn't able to do any advanced spells. I suppose we could sneak back in."

"That might be difficult seeing as there were some construction guys down there. We'd have to either modify their minds or make them take an extra-long break."

Susan shook her head. "I don't think that'll work. I saw some security cameras set up. While we could disable them, the moment we did so, security would arrive to make sure there wasn't a problem, and I don't think being caught on camera casting spells would be very wise."

"What about Harry's invisibility cloak?" Ginny asked, but Harry shot that down too.

"Too much sawdust on the floor, although we could fix that if we had enough time and knew the workers wouldn't be there."

"Why don't we just sneak back in tonight?" Luna questioned. Malfoy chuckled at the suggestion.

"Saint Potter is actually going to break into a museum? This I gotta see! I knew you weren't as perfect as everyone made you out to be."

"Shut it Malfoy!" Ron said before turning back to Harry. "I think that's probably our best shot. We should go back in the museum and look around now, check out those camera things and see where the security people are, things like that before tonight."

"Well if you had simply stunned Eddie in the first place, we could've kept looking for, whatever it is, and we wouldn't be wasting our time out here." Malfoy shook his head in disappointment. "You're too soft, all of you. I would've stunned him without hesitation and we'd be done by now."

Ron blew the air out of his mouth. "That's a slippery slope Malfoy."

"Don't be ridiculous Weasley. That's how we get things done."

"NO!" Harry jumped in. "That's how you get things done, and Ron's right. It is a slippery slope. First you stun unsuspecting Muggles whenever you please. Then you start using magic to take advantage of them, abuse them, and eventually you start to kill them! Where do you draw the line? That's exactly the kind of thinking that got Voldemort where he is today and I won't allow it."

"Oh please, don't get all sanctimonious on me. I'm not a murderer!" Malfoy's voice getting weaker and unnerved, but wasn't about to give in yet.

"Eddie's as human as we are Malfoy. Just because he can't do magic doesn't give us a sense of entitlement or superiority. He deserves the same consideration and respect." Hermione said quietly. Her look caused Malfoy to back down before he stood up and walked off, a contemplative look on his face. After talking a few minutes more, everyone stood up and returned to the museum.

Going back in, they told Eddie they decided they wanted to keep looking at some other exhibits and they split up noting camera's, security, exits, and the best way to get in and out without being seen. The museum was huge and while having Hermione's brilliance was a great asset, having Susan being able to memorize things down to the letter was even better. Susan and Hermione had gone around the entire first floor, not far from the stairway down to the King Arthur exhibit while the others went to the other floors upstairs to see if they could discover anything to their advantage. An hour or two later they met up and took in some lunch at a café down the street to plan out their late night Horcrux escapade.

The nightshift security guard checked his watch. It was just after midnight. Walking through the downstairs area where the new exhibit was being renovated always gave him an ominous feeling. He hated walking down here for he always got the feeling that he was being watched. Shining his flashlight around the room one last time, he quickly started to leave the room when he heard some audible pops echo around the room. Turning around quickly, he shined his flashlight all around the room while his other hand subconsciously went to his belt where he kept his radio and stun gun. He swore he heard some loud audible pops, but he saw nothing amiss. Shaking his head and feeling that this room was making him paranoid, he went up the stairs and moved between the caution tape that was currently blocking access to the area. Breathing a sigh of relief, he headed back to the security station to get a drink and see if he could recoup his lost poker winnings from the other guards working tonight.

Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief.

"We all okay?" Harry whispered. Everyone quietly answered and the disillusioned group went about casting spells around the room. All the cameras were charmed off, the sawdust on the floor was moved off the side and a perimeter spell was put around the room to warn them if a night guard was approaching. Once that was done, they all removed the disillusion charm.

"Anything else we missed?" Ron said looking around the room with his wand lit at the end.

Seeing everyone shrug, Harry walked slowly over to the sword where Susan was examining it while the spells were being put up, but stopped before he got too close, not wanting to get in the way. Hermione quickly cast some revealing spells on the sword but they turned up negative.

"Let's try under the sword, at its casing." Ginny suggested and cast some spells of her own, but still nothing. They tried the floor around the sword, and even a couple of the other displays nearby but they couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Harry could see everyone was getting nervous. They'd hoped to be in and out within five minutes or so, and it was going on nearly ten now. They didn't know how long before another guard would stroll by on his rounds.

Harry looked over to see both Malfoy and Neville had wandered over to stare open mouthed at what could be described as a very risqué painting of Lancelot and Guinevere. Ginny, got an annoyed look on her face and dragged Neville away by the arm back to the sword area they were examining, much to his red faced embarrassment.

Knowing that they didn't have time, Harry's mind started searching desperately for ideas.

"Luna, do you remember anything more about your vision with Voldemort?"

Luna had been staring at the sword before she turned and look around the room shaking her head.

"Just what I've mentioned before, that he was obsessed with King Arthur and Merlin."

Neville spoke up, adding his opinion. "Wait a second, if we think about it, from what we know of Merlin, he was the power behind Arthur's kingdom and reign, right?"

"Yes, and we know that Voldemort wants to replace Merlin as the most powerful wizard ever to live." Hannah jumped in.

"Okay, since we have a symbol of King Arthur here," Susan said trying to piece the conversations together. "Maybe we should look at where Voldemort would try to replace Merlin…as the power behind the throne." She walked over to the wall a few feet behind where the sword stood with Luna in tow and both started running their hands over it.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "So, to find it, perhaps we should look where he's symbolically supplanting Merlin." Hermione joined them and helped cast spells along the wall.

Luna had her face up against the wall with one eye closed examining it closely.

"Why, that's brilliant!" Neville exclaimed while he, Hannah and Ginny and Ron went over to the wall to join the others. After a few minutes, Hermione told everyone to back away. After a quick and hushed discussion with Susan, Hermione cast a rather complex spell and her smile grew when a piece of wall tile directly behind the sword began to glow with an image of a snake on it. The edge around the tile grew a hot orange color, then yellow and white. A slow rumbling started to shake the floor as the image got brighter and brighter. Hermione cast a nervous look around as everyone backed up even farther. The rumbling was getting louder and it looked like the tile on the wall was stretching and protruding.

"GET DOWN!" Ron yelled.

Everyone took cover just in time as the tile exploded in a loud echoing 'BOOM.' Bits of smoke and plaster floated around the room and a couple people coughed before Susan cleared up the room with her wand. She was shocked to see that dozens of sharp small spikes had struck the wall opposite the tile which purpose was to impale whoever was standing in front of them. She was more unnerved to see a strange sickly ooze coming out of the spikes and dripping down toward the floor.

Harry slapped his head wondering how they'd forgotten to put up a silencing charm around the room. He knew the security guards would be running this way from the loud explosion that echoed throughout the entire museum. Harry ran to the opening in the wall ignoring the pain in his scar to see a small golden cup with an image of a badger on its front shining brightly. Hermione was about to grab it when Ron grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, it might be cursed." Ron conjured a handkerchief and tentatively grabbed the cup expecting something to happen, but when nothing did, he quickly put it in Susan's satchel.

"Quick let's go." Harry said with a grin. They had all no sooner turned around when bright lights shone in their faces, and it wasn't from a wand.

"FREEZE! ON THE GROUND! ALL OF YOU! DROP YOUR…DRUMSTICKS? DROP THEM NOW!"

There were four security guards pointing their flashlights and guns at them. Harry went from elation from finding a Horcrux down to sick to his stomach. They'd been caught!


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 4

Harry was freaking out. Sure he'd been in trouble before, but nothing like this. He was actually becoming the criminal his Uncle Vernon made him out to be. Caught for breaking and entering, and suspected of attempting to steal priceless artifacts. Harry looked over to see Hermione in a worse state than he was. She was visibly shaking and muttering to herself. Harry would have put his arm around her in comfort, but unfortunately his hands, like his friends, were handcuffed. Once they'd been searched and their wands confiscated, they'd been taken down to the police station for questioning and to attempt to reach each of their guardians. While Harry and Hermione were worried, the rest had a more inquisitive and curious disposition, as if they didn't quite realize the magnitude of the situation, or in Susan's and Malfoy's case, didn't really care since they figured they would escape easily enough eventually. Luna had a smirk on her face that showed she was enjoying this new Muggle experience of getting arrested and couldn't wait to share it with her father.

"Alright, you lot sit here while I get each of your fingerprints." The officer uncuffed them all and grabbing Luna's arm, he walked her a few feet away and told her to hold out her fingers. Luna put her hands straight up in the air, than behind her, and started swinging them until the officer grabbed her hands and told her to calm down. All of them, Harry and Hermione included, couldn't contain their snickers watching the officer try to get Luna's fingerprints. When she wasn't getting ink everywhere, she was crossing and bending her fingers, much to the increasing anger of the officer. He made his big mistake when he finally told her to stay put while he left them alone to get another officer to assist him in holding her hands steady.

"Look Ronald! My fingers look frostbitten!" Luna said walking over to Ron and smearing his face with ink. After the initial shock, Ron got up inked up his own hands to fight back getting smears on Luna's face. Laughing, she grabbed more ink and sprayed the rest of them on the bench while also getting ink all over the walls and floor. Soon enough, all of them were in the middle of an enormous ink fight. Even Malfoy was smiling and laughing, although it wasn't a surprise considering the mayhem they were causing. Ink was flying everywhere and their yells and laughter were starting to get loud. Harry knew they'd be in more trouble, but for the moment felt he deserved a tiny bit of leeway since he was technically trying to save the world. Harry felt ink in his hair, on his clothes, and smeared on his face, but was wise enough to take his glasses off when the fight started. Seeing everyone covered in ink, Harry couldn't help but laugh as they looked every bit as bad as he did. When the officer who left finally returned with a couple more officers in tow, he rubbed his eyes with his fingers as if easing a headache while his face grew a purple shade eerily reminding Harry of Uncle Vernon. After they were all recuffed and sitting back on the bench, the officers surveyed the damage. All nine of them were covered in ink along with the walls, the floor, and somehow large parts of the ceiling on the far side of the room, although the officers couldn't for the life of them figure out how. It seemed ink was everywhere and they didn't understand how there was more ink splattered everywhere than they had to begin with. While they were getting their mug shots, Harry saw one of the officers enter and place their wands and Susan's satchel on a desk by the door.

"Are we going to get copies of our pictures?" Luna asked while her mug shot was being taken, her face and hair smeared with ink. "Daddy would love to hang this on the wall." Eventually all of them were placed in a holding cell until they could decide what to do with them since none of the group would divulge their name or who their guardians were. The most likely decision was they'd be sent to a juvenile detention center. Ginny scoffed to herself when the officers mentioned that because her comment to Hermione's classmates at the museum were about to come to fruition.

Sitting in the cell, they quietly tried to decide how to get out of here.

"We could just apparate out of the cell, no problem." Hannah stated.

What about our Portkey from McGonagall?" Susan asked.

"It's with our wands on the desk." Hermione said quietly.

"We can't leave without our wands!" Harry said looking over to the desk where two officers were talking quietly. One of the officers picked up a wand and looked at it closely before waving it around as if he was conducting the music that was playing on the radio. The other officer picked up another wand and started brandishing it about in front of the other officer.

"Luke…I am your father!" Harry shook his head while the officers laughingly started making laser sounds and clicking the wands together before putting them back down on the desk at the sound of footsteps that were approaching. Another officer walked in talking to two men and then pointed toward the cell.

"There they are. And you're their teacher at this…uhh…problem school they're from?"

All of them went white and their eyes widened in fear as they saw Lucius Malfoy and another man, who by his looks, had to be Goyle's father, turn from the officer toward the cell with a triumphant smile.

"Yes. No need to worry officer, our…headmaster will…punish them accordingly." Lucius's voice was teeming with exuberance and his smile looked like he'd just won the lottery. He walked over to the cell while Goyle talked with the officers about the release papers that needed to be signed.

"Father, please." Draco looked at his father hoping to see a sign of mercy.

"Father?" Lucius asked? "For me to be a father, I would have to have a son. I have no son. My traitorous disappointment of a son died last spring." He spoke with the bitterest of loathing. Draco was stunned silent, his mouth hanging open. He looked like he was about to lash out, but instead turned his back and sat down hoping to hide the tears that were forming.

"Well well Potter, captured by Muggles. Quite the irony I would say."

"I would say the irony is that the 'Muggles' have done a much better job than you or your boss ever did. I wonder who the disappointment here really is." Harry shot back. Malfoy took an angry step right up to the cell before stopping and chuckling to himself.

"I assure you, the disappointment will be yours…in the end." Lucius turned and walked toward where Goyle was and when the officers turned their backs for a moment, Lucius and Goyle's wands were out.

"NO!" Harry shouted, but it was too late as the green light indicating the Avada Kedavra spell hit both officers. With barely a sound, they slumped to the floor.

"You didn't have to kill them!" Ron yelled.

"No, I suppose not, but they're just Muggles." Goyle said with a laugh. Harry turned and gave Malfoy a significant look that basically said 'I told you so.' Malfoy briefly nodded his head to Harry in agreement.

Lucius dug in his pocket and pulled out a Portkey when yelling voices and spells were heard outside the room. Hurrying over to the cell, Lucius and Goyle tapped the Portkey and set it on the ground just as the door to the room blasted inward with Tonks, Remus and Shacklebolt following. Harry was about to yell out to them when he felt the pull in his stomach from the activated Portkey, a Portkey that had a proximity range allowing Lucius, Goyle, and everyone in the cell to teleport away. The last thing Harry saw was all of their wands on the desk and Susan's bag containing the Horcrux being left behind.

Landing with a thud, Harry realized he had arrived without falling when someone fell into him causing them both to fall. Harry grabbed the next person next to him causing another domino affect leaving all of them except Malfoy on the floor. Harry looked up to see Lucius and a dozen Death Eaters with their wands trained on them before he felt a stunning spell make his world go dark.

Slowly, his senses started creeping to the surface and consciousness roused him. He opened his eyes to see that everyone was together in a dimly lit cell. Only Hannah was awake testing the bars of their strength. Hearing him groan, she ran over and helped him up.

"Well, this is another fine mess I've gotten us into." Harry quipped, only to see Hannah's disapproving face. "Sorry." He finished before looking around.

"The bars are immovable and there I heard the guards say apparition wards are set up. I've only been awake for ten minutes though." Hannah was speaking quietly not wanting to garner any attention from lurking Death Eaters.

The cell had stone walls and ceiling and a dirt floor. There was a small wooden bench to sit on, but no windows. Outside the bars, there was only a plush looking empty chair. Harry felt he knew who that chair was meant for as it looked like something a king would use for his throne. Very slowly everyone awoke and after failing to come up with a plan, sat in silence.

"Any idea where we might be?" Harry asked Malfoy, but he shook his head.

"It could be any of two dozen places around Europe. I don't recognize this cell area."

Over the next hour Harry's scar began to go from minor itching to pounding. He kept trying to rub it in hopes of easing his headache, but it was only getting worse. He knew Voldemort was on his way and would arrive shortly. Seeing Harry's discomfort, Hermione tried to help by rubbing his back and neck, but it didn't help.

"Try gently rubbing the scar itself. That seemed to work before." Susan said getting up from the bench and kneeling next to Hermione.

"What before?" Hermione asked Susan. Susan stuttered for a bit. "Uhh, when he had his vision of Voldemort on the train last year and at the Dursley's this summer." Susan turned away to keep from blushing when she remembered her accidental towel slip and the feelings she got afterward.

Hermione gently took Harry's face in her hands and did as she suggested. Harry's face was grimacing as she gently traced his scar.

"Is it working?" She asked, but Harry shook his head and put his head back between his legs. Hermione looked over to Susan with a questioning look.

"It worked when I did it." Susan shrugged. Hermione got up and switched places with Susan telling her to try. Susan brought Harry back to a sitting up position and gently removed his hands from his forehead. Lightly tracing the scar, she could see Harry's condition start to improve. Harry was gently moaning in relief as she continued to massage his forehead. Finally, he grabbed her hand and told her that he felt much better now and thanked her.

"Why didn't it work when I tried?" Hermione asked, but nobody answered as their attention was immediately drawn to the door opening up and Voldemort entered with Lucius, newly possessed Bella, and a couple other Death Eaters in tow. Without a word, Voldemort sat down on his chair and stared at his prisoners for a full minute before speaking.

"Leave us." He said to the Death Eaters and Lucius. Quietly, they walked out and stood guard outside the door leaving Voldemort alone only with only Bella at his side.

"I see you have improved your Occlumency Harry. I'm impressed at how you were able to slowly remove my 'attacks' out of your mind as I made my way here. It appears you have an able instructor." He turned to Luna and subconsciously started to rub his bald head before stopping.

Harry was struck surprised by Voldemort's words but tried not to show it. Whatever Susan had done had acted to shield his mind. If they got out of this alive, he'd have to study the issue with Susan more fully.

"You've given me lots of practice." Harry said trying to keep things calm.

"I suppose I have. Rest assured you will getting much more 'practice' in the future." Voldemort held his hand up and made a forward motion. Bella walked forward with a smile on her face.

"Have you met the new and improved Bella?" Voldemort sneered. "Ah yes, of course you did seeing as I showed it to you. However, something occurred that I did not expect. Would you like to see?"

Without waiting for a response, Bellatrix held up her wand and cast a Cruciatus spell on first Harry, than on each of them in turn. Looking up in pain, Harry saw that Bella still had her own wand, still spoke with her same cruel voice, laughed with the same irritating cackle, but it was clearly not her anymore. Her eyes were a deep red color, much the same as Voldemort.

"You see Harry. I've been able to transfer a part of my soul to her. Sadly, my dear Nagini had to be sacrificed in the process, but it is of no matter. In doing so, I thought I would need a new wand for her, seeing as my soul has now taken full possession of her. However, you can imagine my delight when she was able to use her own wand without any diminished power."

Voldemort stood up with amusement. Thinking Harry didn't know about the Horcruxes, Voldemort was keeping things generalized by just mentioning a single part of his soul had taken possession of her.

"I admit I was as surprised as you are now, but upon further study, it appears that my soul had left just enough of Bella's magical core that her wand will still respond to her body."

"So, now there are two of you?" Harry said hoping to prolong the conversation.

"In a matter of speaking, you are correct. But I'm growing weary of talking about me, let's talk about you! I will give each of you one chance to live." Voldemort started pacing. "Make the unbreakable vow that you will swear loyalty to me from this time on. I could use strong witches and wizards like you. We could rule the world. You would have anything you want.

Harry actually laughed at this. "You already offered me that, remember, before you were driven out of Quirrell's head."

"Does he speak for all of you?" Voldemort asked looking at each of them. "Well, except for Miss Granger of course. Sadly, my humble little empire doesn't include Mudbloods!"

Hermione stood up, a scowl on her face. "Those are brave words from a half-blood toward unarmed school kids while cowardly hiding behind some bars!"

Without a word, Voldemort raised his wand and Hermione found herself on the ground screaming in pain from the Cruciatus curse. Ron held her while she was thrashing about so she wouldn't injure herself further, but Harry went up to the bars and yelled.

"If you're going to attack someone, attack me. I'm unarmed! Come on!"

Voldemort ended the curse while ignoring Hermione's whimpering.

"Very well, you've made your decision. Death is an honorable choice. I guarantee it'll come slowly to all of you. Well, all except one."

Voldemort turned from Harry to Susan.

"Miss Bones! I was hoping to meet you. I was impressed when I discovered your…unique talents. You're aunt has told me so much about you, or rather showed me."

Susan stood up, her face raw with anger, but Hannah grabbed her wrist and convinced her to let it go. Voldemort smiled at her display of anger.

"Are you…displeased with me? Hmm, well perhaps we should strike a bargain. You have skills that I insist you share with me. Give me your full cooperation and I will even let you choose anyone amongst your friends to live. Well, almost anyone." Voldemort turned a disdainful eye to Harry and Hermione before summoning his Death Eaters from outside the hallway.

"Separate Miss Bones from the rest." Voldemort ordered them.

Voldemort resumed sitting in his chair and was briefly obscured by the Death Eaters who were pointing their wands at those in the cell while slowly opening the metal rusted door. All of them backed into a corner holding arms and hands.

"Miss Bones, come out now or everyone dies." Voldemort said from his sitting position while looking uninterested at his fingernails. "You have ten seconds."

Susan didn't know what to do. Tears were forming in her eyes as her friends formed a circle in front of her. Even Malfoy took up a protective stance while staring his father down. Seeing he was going to have to expend some unnecessary energy, Voldemort tutted a disappointed sound before standing up.

"Ah well. I confess that I had hoped you may be persuaded, but am not truly surprised."

Voldemort told his Death Eaters to back away as his wand grew a deathly green color. Everyone in the cell held hands glad that at least they would go down unified. Harry steeled himself for the end when everyone turned their heads to the echoing sound of a bird, a sound that Harry thought very familiar. Voldemort strained his ear for a moment before it sounded again, this time louder. Ordering his Death Eaters to patrol the corridor, the sound became very clear and distinct. Harry and Voldemort simultaneously recognized the sound, but before either could say anything, everyone in the room jumped back in surprise. There was a bright flash and it took a moment for Harry's eyes to adjust back to normal, but when he did, his jaw dropped in shock. Floating in front of him was the last thing he'd expected, yet the one thing he'd hoped upon hearing his echoing song. Seeing Voldemort and the remaining Death Eaters were violently thrown onto their backs by the power of Fawkes entrance and still rubbing their eyes, Harry wasted no time.

"Fawkes? Everyone quickly, grab hold of each other!" Harry said in disbelief that salvation was in front of them. Grabbing Fawkes's tail with one hand while still holding Ginny with the other, Harry hoped they'd all quickly obeyed before he felt a brief flash of heat and the stone prison cell disappeared with an echoing 'NO!' ringing in his ears.

Landing in Grimmauld Place, Harry was expecting the onslaught from his scar, but it still took him to his knees. Screaming in pain, Susan ran over and once again traced his scar causing the angry emotional outburst of a certain dark lord to recede.

"HARRY! Hermione! You're all back! You're alive!" Tonks, Remus, and McGonagall ran into the room upon hearing Harry's screams. Fawkes simply flew over to the back of a chair and sat quietly. Seeing they were all unharmed, Tonks breathed a huge sigh of relief before giving all of them a hug. She even hugged Malfoy who was taken aback by the show of emotion. Harry could have sworn that Malfoy actually cracked a smile at someone besides his late mother showing him affection, but decided now wasn't the time to bring it up. Granted Tonks was his cousin, but that was beside the point.

Harry walked over to Fawkes and gently brushed his plumage before thanking him. The others followed suit before Fawkes gave a squawk of acceptance before flying onto Susan's shoulder. Taken by surprised, she gently patted him before he gave her and Harry a pointed stare that was best described as a disappointed 'you be more careful' kind of look before flashing away.

"Fawkes saved you?" Tonks inquired to the relieved nods around the room.

"Professor, did you send Fawkes to us? Is he still residing in your office?" Harry asked. McGonagall shook her head.

"I had no idea where you were. I ran here when Tonks flooed to say what happened at the Muggle police station. Fawkes does return to the Headmaster's office when his burning day is near, it being the safest place for him, but all other times, I rarely see him anymore."

Remus cleared his throat with a questioning look and took out his wand.

"Why are all of you covered in ink?"

The group of them laughed while Remus cleaned them up and Ron said they'd tell them the story once they got something to eat. Hermione let out a gasp.

"Our wands? They're still at the police station along with…Susan's bag." She quickly corrected herself from mentioning the Horcrux.

"Relax. We grabbed them after you were Portkeyed out. They're sitting down on the kitchen table as we speak." Tonks said following Ron down to the kitchen who was leading the way with his arm around Luna.

Susan carefully reached into her bag and removed the Horcrux with the same handkerchief Ron had conjured last night. Everyone sat around the coffee table and stared at it thinking quietly. Hermione and Susan had their notes scattered around. It was early afternoon and they'd decided that the Horcrux needed to be destroyed as soon as possible. Malfoy was standing in the doorway with his arms folded watching silently with a skeptical look on his face, but was curious all the same. He was still bitter that they refused to tell him the significance of the cup, but hoped he'd now discover the answer.

"It says that the 'Angel of Light'…" Hermione was reading over her notes, "has to read this spell exactly after the 'serpent' (Hermione gave a nod to Harry and his Parseltongue abilities) has finished calling out the…uhhh…'darkened one.' It then mentions the 'Angel of Light' will destroy the Horcrux, but there's no further explanation.

"What is the 'Angel of Light'?" Ron questioned. "What the blazes does that mean?"

Hermione looked to Susan who shrugged. Malfoy chuckled by the door while shaking his head. Everyone else ignored him. Luna sat there in thought and was about to say something, but then changed her mind and resumed playing with her toes.

"Do you think we need to get a ghost from Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think so. It made no mention of ghosts. Besides, ghosts can no longer perform magic." Susan answered.

"Is anyone here considered an angel?" Hannah asked looking at each of them.

"With all the trouble we've caused, I doubt it." Ron laughed. "Although I bet Fred and George wouldn't have a problem using the term to describe themselves."

"Well, we can't waste any more time. Whoever it is, I'm sure it's supposed to be the person casting the spell." Harry said taking his wand out and moving to sit by Hermione to look at the spell.

"Whoa, I can't recite all that perfectly." Harry said looking at the spell. It took up half a page. "My Ancient Latin isn't exactly up to par."

Everyone looked to Hermione and Susan.

"I could recite it of course, but I still haven't quite gotten the complicated wand work down yet." Susan said deferring to Hermione. She gave a slight smile before taking her wand out and looking to Harry who nodded for her to start.

"Okay, everyone stand back. Someone put up a shield around the room just in case." Hannah, Ginny and Neville put up a shield while Malfoy walked into the room and stood by the wall continuing to watch silently.

Hermione was practicing the spell and going over the wand movements while Susan rechecked the 'Chronicles' in case they'd missed something, but knew they hadn't. The rest of them double checked the shields and discussed spells to use in case something went awry. Finally nodding to Harry, Hermione waited for Harry to draw out the Horcrux with Parseltongue before she began the task of destroying it.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the snake language within him. Soon enough he felt the words come and hissed in Parseltongue.

"_Come out of the cup_."

Hermione began the spell and the cup immediately began to start to rattle and shake. After a minute or two he noticed the cup slowly start to turn from gold to black. Hermione kept at it and soon the cup started to shake even more violently. After another minute Hermione's voice started to strain and a slight sheen appeared on her forehead, her eyes in a determined stare and focus with the cup. Slowly, the darkness covering the outside of the cup started to shrink and fill itself inside the cup like an invisible hand was pouring black liquid into it while the outside of the cup returned to its normal gold color. The shaking grew from the cup to also include the coffee table and Harry could start to feel the vibrations on the wooden floor, however the liquid remained unmoved from within. Hermione's voice reached a crescendo and a dark sinister laugh started to grow. It grew louder and Hermione tried to keep her voice above the laughter. Slowly the dark liquid started rising from the cup in a dark vapor, swirling around like a whirlpool as it slowly took shape. Hermione finished the spell and with a complicated wave a spell arched from her wand and caused the cup to glow a pure white color. Immediately, the vapor took shape and it was no longer laughing.

"YOU DARE GIRL TO DESTROY ME! I AM EVERYTHING YOU HOPE TO BE!" Red eyes appeared and the face of a much younger and less deformed Tom Riddle appeared.

"COME TO ME MUDBLOOD! TOGETHER WE CAN RULE THE WORLD! WE CAN PUNISH THOSE WE HATE…AND TAKE ANYONE…WE DESIRE." Hermione's eyes were locked with the dark mist and Harry could see she was nodding like in a trance.

"NO!" Ginny yelled before grabbing Hermione, but was knocked away by a lightening arc from the Horcrux.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT MY JOINING! SHE IS MINE. SHE IS POWERFUL, I WILL INHABIT HER FOREVER." Hermione took another step forward and raised her arm toward the Horcrux. One by one, Harry, Neville, Ron, and the rest attempted to intervene but were knocked aside, shocked by the lightning arc that emanated from the Horcrux. Hermione, her face still in a stoic trance was now face to face with the Horcrux and to Harry's horror, saw the Horcrux start to envelope Hermione.

Harry tried again by attacking the cup, he got another electric shock that threw him onto his back as soon has he touched the handle. He wanted to use a spell, but didn't know which to use without harming Hermione. He knew that the Horcrux was attempting to take possession of Hermione, to do to her what had already happened to Bellatrix and what it had attempted to do to Ginny.

Hermione held her arms open and the Horcrux started to spin around her, causing the room to feel like there was a wind storm. Hermione opened her mouth and the Horcrux entered inside of her, and then, the Horcrux was gone. Hermione's eyes widened and began to turn red and she fell to the ground shaking violently. Running over to her Harry tentatively touched her, and seeing that he wasn't giving a lightning shock looked for some sign that she was alright. Her eyes were turning a dark red and an evil laugh started emanating from her. All of them had panicked looks on their faces not knowing what to do.

"Fight it Hermione!" Ron yelled. "I know you can hear me."

Hermione screamed and arched her back before her body continued to spasm. Ron took this as a sign of hope and continued to yell encouragement into her ear. Hermione continued to scream and spasm, but it was slowing down. Harry was scared to death that he was losing her. The Horcrux would effectively kill her and take over her body, leaving just enough of her knowledge and magical core to function. Tears started falling down Harry's eyes. His worst nightmare was coming true as the fleeting thought that he might have to kill his best friend started rising to the surface. He quickly shoved that thought away, but it refused to remain quiet.

"What do we do?" Hannah yelled, but nobody had an answer. Harry's heart was breaking and held her head to keep her spasm's from harming her when he saw Malfoy run over from the side, his wand in his hand and a determined look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked, even she was shocked by the horrible turn of events and her face seemed as serious as she'd ever been. Without a word Malfoy stuck his wand in Hermione's mouth.

"EXPECTRO PATRONUM!"

A white glow emanated from Hermione's mouth and her quaking turned even worse. She screamed again, this time it was a guttural primal scream, something foreign. Her spams rocked her body even harder and a white glow shot out of her eyes, mouth, nose, and ears, and fingertips. Harry, still holding her in a protective manner, saw even her skin turning white like an angel and then, Hermione coughed heavily. After a few moments of severe coughing, the Horcrux exited her and exploded in a shower of orange and white flames. Hermione stopped coughing and collapsed back to the ground in Harry's arms.

"Is she…is she okay?" Ginny asked tentatively. Neville checked her wrist and neck for a pulse, but struggled to find one. Before he could answer, Hermione gasped, taking in a huge breath of air and started coughing again, only this time it sounded more normal as she covered her mouth with her hands. Harry helped her sit up while patting her on the back. During one of her coughing fits, she opened her mouth and a Patronus exited out of her and slowly walked around the room in a tiresome manner before nudging Malfoy and vanished.

"What…" Hermione started to say before coughing again. Susan conjured a glass of water and she drank it gratefully. After two more cups, she slowly stood up and began to collapse again, her strength being spent. Helping her to lie on the couch, she looked around in a confused manner.

"How do you feel?" Concern was etched on Harry's face as he looked for any sign of illness or discomfort.

Hermione smiled up at him and gently grasped his hand. "I feel great actually, more than great. Inside I feel… I can't really describe it, but it feels…wonderful! I'm just tired."

"That's probably the effects of the Patronus. I imagine having one inside you would be quite a…" Luna looked at Ron and a smile crept on her face, "…pleasurable experience."

"Patronus? What happened?" She asked. Her voice was soft, yet considering the circumstances, sounded quite strong. "Last thing I remember was…was…staring at some red eyes. Did we destroy it? She finished trying to sit up but failing to do so and lied back down.

"Yes, it's destroyed." Ginny said protectively sitting next to Hermione and making sure, along with Harry, there weren't any after effects.

"It tried to possess you, and very nearly succeeded. Once it got inside of you, you were convulsing on the floor, your eyes were red, and started laughing…evilly." Ron said quietly.

"Then how…?" Hermione questioned when all eyes turned to Malfoy sitting off to the side.

"You?" She asked. "You saved my life? How? Why?"

"That's what all of us would like to know." Harry said turning to Malfoy.

He looked up at them and got an irritated look on his face.

"Look, if that…whatever it was…took possession of Granger and killed her, than Potter would turn into a sobbing, blubbering child, then the war would be lost and my chance at vengeance would be gone."

Harry took exception at the insult, but let it pass for the moment, waiting for him to continue.

"As for the how, well, I thought it was obvious from the moment Granger said 'Angel of Light.' I mean what else could it be? Of course it was a Patronus!"

Malfoy gave a look of resignation.

"I snuck over to Weasley's wedding because I was hungry and saw what Potter did to that Dementor. So, I thought that to destroy that… twisted version of a Dementor or whatever it was, that to destroy it would mean having to do the same thing Potter did. Kill it from within." He looked around the room not believing nobody else figured it out.

"So, you cast your Patronus and…?" Hermione asked waiting for more detail.

"He cast it inside your mouth and the Patronus, I suppose, traveled to your inner core where you were being possessed and destroyed it. Seeing as the…evil spirit had nowhere to flee, it must have been trapped in you as it was destroyed. It finally came out of you and burst into flames." Susan had her eyes closed, recalling the events in her mind as she relayed them back to Hermione.

"It was just like what Harry did at the wedding. I wonder if there is a similarity between a Dementor and a Horcrux." Luna said aloud to nobody in particular.

"What's a Horcrux?" Malfoy asked. "Is that what that thing is called?"

"Never you mind!" Harry said, his voice getting louder.

"Look Potter, if you would just tell me what's going on…" Malfoy said, his voice rising to match Harry's. Neither one saw Hermione put her hands to her head, but Ron did and intervened.

"Hey, quiet! Hermione…remember?" He said reminding them of her present condition and both of them clammed up and looked at her. She slowly lowered her hands at looked at Malfoy.

"You, you saved my life. I don't know what to…thank you Malf…Draco." Hermione looked at Malfoy who returned her gaze before he looked away. Malfoy startled for a moment hearing Hermione use his first name, but quickly recovered.

"You owe me nothing, but for what it's worth, you're welcome." He said quietly while staring at the floor. Harry suspected Malfoy was still thinking of his mother, and wondered if that might have prompted his actions in saving Hermione.

They sat in silence until Luna broke everyone out of their reverie.

"Draco, where did you learn to cast a Patronus?"

Malfoy looked up at Luna for a long moment before carefully answering.

"My mother taught me the summer before third year. She was worried about the Dementors guarding the school that year."

"Speaking of Patronus's Malfoy, I have a question." Ron asked, a smile growing on his face.

"No you don't Weasley." Malfoy snapped, causing Ron's face to grow into a smile. He was worried this subject might come up.

"You're Patronus…"

"I said to shut it Weasley!" Malfoy's voice grew louder knowing where this was headed, but Ron continued undeterred.

"Was that actually a…ferret?" Ron's smile was bigger than Harry had ever seen it.

Malfoy put his head in his hands. "Bloody Crouch and his stupid spell! My Patronus was a dragon before he turned me into a ferret. Now I can't change my Patronus back!"

Malfoy shook his head with frustration while Ron fell to the floor laughing harder than Harry had ever seen him. The rest of them laughed as well, causing a red faced fuming Malfoy to get up and leave the room. Hermione was the only one who didn't laugh at Malfoy's revelation. Her eyes followed Malfoy as he exited with her face pensive in thought about him and the fact that he'd saved her life.

During the next week, euphoria was found amongst everyone as they were all happy that they'd destroyed a Horcrux, and felt they were finally on the right path toward defeating Voldemort. One afternoon a few days later, Susan and Harry were talking alone in the library. Everyone else had gone to Hogwarts at the request of Professor McGonagall about the upcoming year. Harry and Susan had said she wanted to practice her Patronus and asked for a recap later. In actuality, Susan was taking her turn to use the Pensieve and asked Harry if he'd be willing to watch memories of her parents with her as they began their apprenticeship with Ollivander. She was worried that something might be mentioned about their wands being mated and didn't want anyone else to hear about it yet.

"So, this 'Angel of Light' is the one who casts the Patronus? And destroys the Horcrux?" Harry said looking briefly at Susan while reading some of her notes.

It would seem so. Although I seriously hope it wasn't referring to Malfoy. He's hardly an angel."

"You're preaching to the choir on that one." Harry said with a smile.

Still in thought about the Horcrux, Susan returned to her original question.

"But, I wonder then. If the Horcrux is meant to possess someone, how did you escape it Harry?"

"Dunno, although I did ask Dumbledore about it after Luna's rescue. He said that my mother's sacrifice and protections might have something to do with it." Harry shrugged at Susan indicating he was giving his best guess before Susan grabbed the first vile that said 'Ollivander apprenticeship/Voldemort-1, 1979' and gently stirred it into the Pensieve. Susan took a deep breath. She'd never seen memories of her parents before and was visibly nervous. Harry gave her hand a squeeze and she gripped it tight before taking another deep breath and nodding. Together they entered the Pensieve to see what secrets Susan's parents held.

_The door chimed signaling another customer. Ollivander was on his ladder stacking some wands when he turned to see two students who hadn't been in his shop since they were first years. They were obviously newlyweds by the ring on her finger and the way they looked at each other. Susan's eyes went wide. Her mother was quite striking and the resemblance to Susan was quite close, except Susan had her father's dark green eyes whereas her mothers were ocean blue. Looking outside, the weather looked like a beautiful summer day. The calendar on the wall showed August 19, 1979. _

"_Jason Bones and Elizabeth Ellis, what a surprise. I haven't seen you two since you came into my shop when you were both eleven." Stepping down from his ladder he looked at Jason, "Thirteen inches, Sphinx Hair, excellent for rune work." He smiled at turned to Elizabeth, "Eleven inches, Pixie Leaf, Rigid yet powerful." Ollivander turned to pick up some more wands to stack on his shelf._

"_So, what can I do for you today?"_

"_It's Elizabeth Bones now. We've recently gotten married." Jason put his arm around his wife and they gave each other a newlywed look._

"_Ahh, congratulations, I'm delighted to hear it. You aren't here to get some preliminary wand measurements for a new baby are you?" _

"_No…no, not yet. Actually, we're here to ask something of you."_

"_Have you?" Ollivander turned back to the ladder. He seemed to know what was coming and didn't want to encourage them._

"_You must know that when we were at Hogwarts we took classes that conform to the art of wand making." Elizabeth said, hope in her eyes._

"_Yes, yes. I always keep abreast of those things, but my answer is the same I've given to all the others that ask every year… no." Ollivander was on the ladder now placing some wands on the shelf and speaking with his back to them._

"_We've got an excellent referral…Please?" Jason said taking out a piece of parchment. Ollivander turned on the ladder and looked at them._

"_A referral? From whom? Well well, this is a first." Ollivander slowly made his way down the ladder and to the front counter. Harry and Susan sidled up to them to see who the referral was from, but Jason was holding it down near his side. When Jason handed it to Ollivander, Harry and Susan both moved behind him to read it, but found it wasn't necessary as it was read aloud._

_Dear Garrick,_

_You owe me one, my friend._

_Filius._

_Ollivander put the letter down and shook his head laughing. _

"_Filius must hold your skills in high esteem to cash in such a large favor." Ollivander looked at them in a scrutinizing way as he drummed his fingers on the counter._

"_Well, I have been thinking of maybe opening another store, and I could use some help. Lord knows my children's' interest in the family business never was very high. Oh, ahh, mmmm, very well, I'll take you on…"_

_Elizabeth gave a squeal of delight and Jason gave him a huge smile, but they were quieted by Ollivander holding his finger up._

"…_In a probationary status. If you both prove capable, I'll make it permanent." He held out his hand and they both shook it thanking him._

"_We'll start tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp."_

_The memory faded and another one started. The weather outside indicated it was turning autumn. _

"_Jason, Liz? Please watch the store for me while I head over to Gringotts. I'll not be gone an hour." Ollivander walked out the door as Jason walked over to Liz who was studying some magical items under a microscope._

"_What time is the Halloween party tonight? We can't be too late in case we get trick-or-treaters." Jason asked setting down a couple wands he'd been testing and hugging his wife from behind. She turned and smiled up at him, but was distracted from answering him when the door chime rang signaling another customer. Jason stood up straight, a slight frown crept on his face. Liz grabbed a bit tighter onto her wand._

_A tall cloaked man entered. His wrists hanging slightly out of his sleeves were a bit pale and very skinny. Slowly the man reached up and removed his cloak revealing the image of Voldemort. He looked a bit different than to what Harry was used to. He looked a bit younger and his eyes were not quite snakelike, although they did have a slight red tint to them. He head his was completely bald and he looked physically weak, like he'd just recovered from a serious illness. Harry wondered if he'd recently created another Horcrux. His voice however was still quite strong and commanding._

"_What do you want here?" Jason and Liz had their wand pointed at Voldemort, but he merely smiled._

"_Is that how you treat all your customers? I merely wanted to congratulate you two, seeing as you're Ollivander's first apprentices…ever. Perhaps I should make a complaint to the owner about your customer service, but then again, I'd hate to see you be terminated from your employment."_

_Jason and Liz looked at each other but still refrained from lowering their wands. The fact that Voldemort did not have his wand in his hand eased their fears only slightly. Voldemort gave a chuckle and continued._

"_Very well, I admit there is more to my visit then simple courtesy. I've come to inquire about obtaining your services. My Death Eaters could use talent like you. I want to hire you."_

"_For what purpose?" Liz inquired._

"_To research into making me…a second back-up wand and If successful, five more. It seems there are others who…do not wish to assist me." _

_Voldemort's look indicated that he was serious, and if weren't for the fact that Voldemort was standing in front of her, Liz would have laughed him out of the store. Everyone knew that a second wand for a wizard, let alone five was impossible while he still had his first one._

"_Even if it were possible, we're happy where we are now." Liz said defiantly. Voldemort looked at them both, a frown etched on his pale face._

"_I'll pay you handsomely, twice…three times what you're making now. Think about it, very carefully. I'll return to see what you've decided." Voldemort stared at them again before slowly raising his hood on his cloak and walking out the door._

_Slowly the memory faded away with Jason and Liz looking at each other in fear._

Harry and Susan stared at each other in silence. Harry was rubbing his mouth and chin trying to understand what he just witnessed. Susan simply sat there without any emotion.

"Are there any more from your parents?" Harry asked. Susan looked and pulled out a second vile that said 'Voldemort-2, 1979.' After retrieving the first memory, she was about to put the second one in the Pensieve when they heard voices from below. Everyone had returned from Hogwarts. Susan put her memories away.

"We'll view this one later." She said with a twinge of relief in her voice. Getting up from the table, they left the library to go downstairs. Upon entering the drawing room, Hermione had a stack of envelopes in her hands. She was almost bouncing with excitement.

"Would you guys please tell her to give me my OWL scores?" Ginny said to Harry and Susan as they walked in.

"Ginny, we agreed we'd open them up together." Hermione gave a mock glare to Ginny while waiting for Hannah to return from her room.

"Actually, you decided, I wasn't even asked." Ginny tried to grab them from Hermione's hands, but Hermione held them away. Ginny's five-foot even frame wasn't quite tall enough to reach up past Hermione's five-foot five inch frame and it was turning Ginny's face red with frustration. Seeing nobody else was eager to see their scores, she turned back to Hermione and seeing her arm still in the air decided to cheat. Ginny knew Hermione was ticklish and took every advantage of it. Hermione squealed and brought her arm down, but she wasn't giving up without a fight. She retaliated by tickling Ginny around the waist. Ginny screamed in laughter telling her to stop and both of them fell to the floor determined to be the victor.

At that moment, Malfoy walked into the room and seeing all the eyes of the males in the room locked onto the scene before them, took a seat to watch along with them.

"Oh, cat fight! Ahh, just tickling? Come on, where's the hair pulling and clothes ripping?" Malfoy exclaimed with disappointment. He considered offering a wager to Weasley, but didn't have much money to spare at the moment.

"Alright, I give…I give…ahhh!" Hermione finally yelled before throwing the envelopes at her. Ginny whooped in victory and grabbed the envelopes as all the guys let out a wail of disappointment that it was over. Ginny handed out the envelopes and gave Malfoy a hard punch in the shoulder before tearing open her envelope.

Everyone watched Ginny and Luna retrieve their OWL scores, eager to see what they got. Luna opened hers by biting the end of her envelope and spitting out the pieces. A smile crept on Luna's face, somewhat out of character for her, as she looked up with satisfaction.

"Eight OWL's, that's the same number daddy got!" Ron excitedly took the parchment from her and read over the results, pride shining in his eyes.

"Oh look, I get to be a Prefect again." Luna held up her badge to the light before holding it in front of Ron and telling him to spit. Without thinking and while still reading her OWL scores, he did so after which Luna used her sleeve to give it a nice shine.

"How 'bout you Gin?" Neville asked cautiously. Ginny looked up in surprise, but with satisfaction.

"Nine! And look, Prefect again like Luna!" She held it out to Neville who put his hands up.

"I'm not spitting on it." He backed away before Ginny shrugged with a wry smile and gave her badge a nice spit shine of its own. "Luna must be rubbing off on me." She muttered while admiring the gold colored badge in her hand.

Taking turns, the rest opened their envelopes, and to nobody's surprise except Harry and Hermione themselves, they each received the Head Boy and Girl badge.

"Come on you two, you've both organized and have been leading the DA for two years now. Everybody sees you as leaders in this war, it's only natural that you'd be officially recognized as leaders in the school." Hannah was exasperated trying to convince them they were deserving of their status but finally gave up.

"And just what are we going to do about books and supplies?" Malfoy asked from his customary chair off to the side. "Diagon Alley is practically empty and there are not really any other options at the moment. Do you really believe McGonagall can run that school by herself?"

Hermione turned to Malfoy, a look of subdued anger growing.

"McGonagall said, and it's in your letter if you'd bother to read it, that all students will pass on their books to the year below them. As for seventh years, we'll just have to wing it. And yes, she can operate Hogwarts, even without the Board of Governors. Actually, without their constant interference, it might actually be a bit easier in some ways."

Malfoy thought for a moment before silently acknowledging that she was probably right and got up to leave. Hermione watched him walk to the door before she couldn't help herself.

"What, no argument? No, 'I'm a stupid Gryffindor?' You're not going to berate me or insult me?"

Malfoy stopped and turned around.

"Granger, are you purposely trying to keep me from leaving the room? My Patronus must have had affected you more than I realized, or maybe it was that kiss! Hardly surprising, I mean I do leave quite the impression! "

Hermione's face started to turn red, and with her silver-green hair, she started to look like a Christmas ornament. Her mouth wordlessly opened and closed. Malfoy's face resumed his customary smirk and raised his eyebrows to her in a flirting way before walking out the door. Hermione groaned loudly to herself and sat down in a huff. After all these years, it was still too easy for him to get under her skin.

The night before they were to leave to Hogwarts found Harry and Susan in the Black library again looking at memories. Everyone else had gone to bed since it was now after midnight and they had an early day tomorrow. Despite arguing with McGonagall about the dangers, the Hogwarts Express planned to leave as scheduled. Whatever aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt could round up would be at the platform and ride on the train, not to mention many of the professors themselves. Harry argued that this was a perfect opportunity for Voldemort to rid himself of most of the Order, the DA, and any other resistance in one shot, but McGonagall was unyielding. Tonks backed her up saying Voldemort was still rebuilding his forces from his attacks on the Ministry and couldn't afford to risk more of his army so soon. Harry finally relented when Shacklebolt told him that their network of spies, little as they were, had heard no indication of an attack, and Harry himself had felt nothing through his scar.

"Here's the next memory of my parents and Voldemort." Susan said putting it into the Pensieve. Together they went in hoping to find some clue about their wands, or maybe where a Horcrux was. If they were really lucky they might even identify the one Horcrux they didn't know of yet.

_Once again, Harry and Susan found themselves in Ollivander's. Looking again at the wall, they saw that it was now wintertime, just after Christmas- December 30, 1979. The room was empty except for Liz sitting at the desk examining some newly arrived bark and wood that had yet to be shaped. She looked much the same as before, but she had a genuine smile on her face that couldn't be wiped off._

"_Wonder what she's so happy about? Harry inquired, wondering if she discovered something in the wood she was examining. It was just then Dumbledore entered the shop, the bell chiming._

"_Liz good morning, you look radiant this morning." He walked over to help her she stood up to greet him._

"_Thank you Professor. It's so good to see you, especially as the war isn't going so well."_

"_Indeed it is not." Dumbledore gave a sigh. "Voldemort's Death Eaters are increasing by the day. I fear this is a war we cannot win. But alas, I didn't come here to burden you with grim news. Tell me, is Ollivander here?"_

"_No, he's actually gone up to Hogsmeade to look into opening a second store."_

"_Hmm, fortunately that is my next stop. I'm scheduled to interview a prospective divination teacher, although I'm still debating whether to simply cancel the course altogether." He chuckled and looked at his watch before looking at Liz._

"_Forgive me, I do not mean to pry, but there is something…different about you. Is there anything new you wish to share?"_

_Liz's smile beamed as she put her hand to her stomach. "We're expecting! Nearly two months along now! _

_Dumbledore's eyes sparkled and a wide smile appeared as she clapped his hands together._

"_Wonderful! Good news is in short supply these days. If I may," Dumbledore's eyes kept twinkling, "Wulfric is a wonderful name…strong, demands respect."_

_Liz knew he was teasing and laughed with him. "Well, you'll have to take that up with Jason since I'm thinking we're having a girl." _

"_Hmm, have you cast a revealing spell to…?" Dumbledore was interrupted when the door chimed again and a cloaked figure entered the store. Dumbledore's wand was out in a second as was Liz's. _

_The cloaked figure slowly removed his hood and gazed at both of them._

"_I thought I had discussed the issue of customer service last time I was here." _

"_You should leave now Tom." Dumbledore said, his twinkling eyes turning instantly to a cold anger._

"_My business isn't with you Dumbledore." Voldemort turned to look at Liz, his red eyes boring deep into hers. _

"_I've come to ask if you've reconsidered my offer."_

"_There's nothing to consider. The answer is no!" She said, her voice quivering, but she spoke it loudly enough that Jason heard it from the back and wandered into the room._

"_Liz, what you are yelling…" Jason immediately froze before his wand was joined with the other two pointed at Voldemort who stood there unarmed._

_Voldemort looked at each of them before slowly donning his hood._

"_Be grateful I'm not in the mood to duel today. I'll give you one more chance to change your mind." His tone meant that he if he failed to coup their services voluntarily, he would use a more direct approach. Exiting the store, he disappeared into the street._

"_What exactly does he want from you?" Dumbledore asked them, concern etched on his face._

"_He wants us to make him a second wand, and then five more if we succeed". _

_A startled look came upon Dumbledore's face._

"_That is very…interesting. James and Lily Potter have told me he's been after her for the same purpose. Lily, as you know, is an Unspeakable and I believe has been working on uncovering the secret of the second wand."_

"_Are James and Lily okay?" Jason asked. "We weren't exactly in their inner circle of friends, but we did hang out with them quite often during school. In fact, I was supposed to contact James last month and try to meet up with them for lunch sometime. We wanted to tell them about our latest news, let them know that our boys will quidditch pals." Jason looked at Liz and she put a hand to her stomach._

"_They are doing fine." Dumbledore looked out the window before turning back. "I must get to my appointment. Will you both be alright on your own?"_

_They both nodded and Dumbledore than disappeared leaving them both alone in the store as the memory faded._

Susan looked at Harry. "So, Voldemort was after your parents as well to get him a second wand?"

Harry was surprised as well. "I thought it was just because they were in the Order, but it does make sense that he'd find as many avenues as possible to get a second wand. Hermione told me my mom was an Unspeakable when you two went with Dumbledore to try to get the 'Chronicles of Merlin', and how the director mentioned the second wand issue she was working on."

Susan nodded adding, "Actually, he said she had nearly solved it when she died."

Harry gave her a surprising look. "I wonder if her journals gave any details of her work on the issue."

"Perhaps, but right now, we should concentrate on the Horcruxes." Susan gathered up her memories and put them in her bag.

Harry nodded in agreement before standing up and holding out his hand to help Susan up as well.

"Thank you for watching these with me." Susan gave him a grateful look, squeezing his hand which was still in hers.

"Sure. I'm happy to be there for you."

She gave him a slight smile and found herself gazing into Harry's emerald green eyes. Harry gazed right back and unable to stop themselves began to lean forward. Both their eyes closed and Harry could feel the tension, the excitement, the anticipation of what was to come.

Their lips slowly met and Harry's world slowed down to where nobody else existed, nothing existed except him and Susan…the lovely taste of her lips, the warm feeling of her in her embrace, the lingering smell of her perfume mixed with the smell of books and parchment that reminded him of…of Hermione! That thought struck him hard and immediately pulled back breaking off the heated kiss. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Breathing hard, he saw Susan looking at him questionably. He felt it…he knew it. He couldn't deny it. He knew in his heart, without a doubt that he was in love, would die for her, would live for her, would do anything for her, and that girl wasn't the one standing in front of him.

"Is something wrong?" Susan asked worried.

Harry felt guilt running through him. He knew he was in love with Hermione, and no matter how he felt about Susan, how much he loved Susan, knew Hermione would always come first.

"I…I can't. I'm sorry." Harry shook his head while turning away. "I don't want to hurt you but, I don't think we should be…you know." Harry stammered.

Susan felt the mist start to come in her eyes. She knew exactly what had happened.

"It's Hermione…isnt' it?" You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Harry nodded his head. Susan sniffed back her tears and cleared her throat while taking a step back.

"It's okay Harry, really. I shouldn't have even tried to think I could compete with her or think that you'd ever…" Susan didn't finish as she turned and slowly left the room. The lingering smell of her shampoo and the faint smell of perfume made his heart ache even more, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

Harry didn't know how long he stood there in the library, only that his mind tossed and turned while still hearing in his mind the echoes of her footsteps and quiet sniffs. He knew he couldn't string Susan along like he was and felt awful for it, but also felt relief that he was now free to tell Hermione his feelings without reservation. He loved Hermione, he knew that now. Maybe he'd always known it but been too scared to tell her face to face. A part of him also loved Susan, but knew he would never forgive himself if he let Hermione get away. She'd always been there for him and always would be. He considered going to Hermione's room right then, but seeing how late it was, decided to return to his room instead. Walking down the hall to his room, he stopped and looked at the stairs that led up to where the girls' rooms were. Impulsively he made a decision and went up the stairs. Silently, he crept along the dimly lit hallway until he was standing in front of Hermione's room. He raised his hand to knock, but paused. Knowing his Gryffindor courage was failing him, he started to turn back when the door opened.

Hermione appeared in the doorway, a surprised, yet sad look on her face. Her eyes were puffy and red. She had been crying, but quickly wiped her eyes with her arm.

"Hermione, are you crying? What's wrong? Was it Malfoy?" Harry was immediately on alert wondering if Malfoy had opened the window to get kicked out.

"No, Malfoy didn't do anything. It's nothing Harry, really." She put on a smile, but Harry could tell it wasn't genuine.

"You want to talk about it?" Harry didn't want to give up, but knew he couldn't force her to talk to him. He hoped her trust in him would be sufficient, but sadly, this wasn't that moment. Hermione shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Harry. Look, I'm tired and we have an early…" Hermione stopped midsentence seeing Harry's hurt in his eyes. He really didn't know why, so she sighed and after rubbing her eyes, decided the truth was the best course.

"Look, Harry. I've accepted the fact that you've moved on. I know that what I said and did at the platform last summer may have freaked you out, and I get that, I really do, and if you are truly happy with Susan than I'm happy for you. I won't get in the way between you two, I mean I thought there might be something going on, but I wasn't sure until now. Regardless, I promise I'll always be there for you if you need me. I promise I'll always be by your side in this war."

Hermione was staring at the floor while speaking and looked up cautiously, only to see Harry's confused face.

"Me and Susan? I don't understand?"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "I saw you two, just now! I went to return a book to the library and you were snogging each other."

Harry's face went pale for a moment before a smile crept on his face.

"No, you don't understand…"

"I understand Harry. I'm not blind. You and Susan are together. Look, you're my best friend and always will be, and I'll always stand with you in this fight, but right now I just need some time alone…some space."

"Hermione, no, it's not…"

"Harry please! Look, I'm sorry for being so stupid. Last summer I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. My parents didn't want me to return to Hogwarts, and when I got back from Australia, I thought maybe I scared you off or that you didn't feel that way, so I didn't bother to bring it up. And on top of all that, returning with Krum of all people, I worried you'd get the wrong idea…and obviously, you did. So please, just let me be."

"Hermione, wait. Tomorrow then, promise to let me explain? After the feast, once we're back in Gryffindor tower and settled in for the night."

Hermione closed her eyes in thought before slowly nodding her head in agreement.

"Tomorrow night then."

Hermione slowly shut the door leaving a shocked Harry standing alone in the hallway. Hermione had seen him and Susan and obviously didn't see him stop, didn't hear him tell Susan that he was in love with Hermione. Harry put his face in his hands for a moment before considering knocking again and demanding Hermione hear him out, but knew if she didn't want to see him, he didn't stand a chance.

Walking down the hall back to his room, he didn't hear the quiet sobs and tears of the two girls whose hearts were broken.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 5

Harry adjusted his 'Head Boy' badge as he looked around the platform. Shockingly, it seemed more busy and chaotic than he'd ever seen it. People were everywhere. Parents were carefully watching their children while helping them on the train, students were bustling about greeting friends and claiming their seats and carriage rooms, while aurors, whatever remained of the Order, and Hogwarts staff were assisting whom they could while keeping a keen eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Despite all that, the actual number of students returning looked to be about less than half of what was considered normal in a given year.

Originally, McGonagall didn't even want Harry or his friends to even be on the train, preferring he floo straight to the castle, but Harry was insistent. If parents and students were going to put themselves at risk by taking the train, than who was he to run and hide? No, he'd be right there along with everyone else. Shacklebolt and Tonk's plans of finding scattered aurors to come to Hogwarts and assist in security spread like wildfire among her colleagues. Nearly all the aurors had arrived, having nowhere else to go and wanting to do something to help in the war. Their ranks, added to most of the Hogwarts staff and the Order also being at the platform was the reason for such a crowded atmosphere.

Taking a breather, Harry observed Luna was helping some third years find a carriage while Ron was excitedly looking at a couple broomsticks that a couple aurors had with them. Ginny, Neville, and Hannah were assisting Remus and Professor Flitwick in getting a rough count of students, while Malfoy had wandered over and was talking quietly with Blaise and Theodore in a corner. Wondering where Hermione was off too, he saw her dark green-silver hair sticking out amongst the crowd as she emerged from a carriage, checking a list she held and running off when she saw McGonagall nearby.

She and Susan were both studiously avoiding him. He wasn't really surprised and really couldn't blame them. Just thinking about last night made his heart feel a shame like never before. Trying not to think about how he ruined any chance of a relationship with either one within ten minutes of one another, he tried to focus on matters at hand. That wasn't too difficult at first because as soon as he arrived, it seemed every parent, auror, and student was lining up to shake his hand and offer their support in the war. It finally took Tonks and Charlie to break up the crowd telling them to leave him alone so he could perform his Head Boy duties.

Harry spent the next little while going over security with Tonks and talking to Remus about setting up the Shrieking Shack for him again this year. Harry also was surprised to see Victor Krum at the station, but given his auror experience, and also that he probably hasn't given up on Hermione, he realized he'd be a valuable asset. All the same, given his unintentional spurning of Hermione, he hoped he hadn't driven her straight into Krum's arms.

After checking in with Shacklebolt and helping some first years, Ron moseyed over to him.

"Blimey Harry, I've never seen it so crowded." Ron was in awe at the crazy atmosphere, distracting a grateful Harry out his brooding reverie.

"Well, I reckon most feel Hogwarts is the safest place to be right now."

"Yeah, with the aurors all coming to stay at Hogwarts, you're probably right." Ron added. "Did McGonagall say anything about quidditch this year?"

Harry shook his head. "She hasn't made a final decision yet, but we shouldn't pin all our hopes and dreams on it."

"Speak for yourself. If we can't have some kind of fun this year, I might go mental, well more mental than usual." Ron grinned as he said it, but both knew there was some truth to his words.

Soon enough, it was nearly time for to leave. The train was crowded with aurors, Hogwarts staff, and the Order found in every car. If there was some attack planned, Harry felt they had more than adequate forces to put up a strong defense. Walking down to their customary carriage as the train slowly pulled out of the station, Harry and Ron entered only to see Neville inside.

"Where is everyone?" Ron asked taking a seat and grabbing some snacks from his trunk.

"Susan and Hannah are with some of the Hufflepuff's. I saw Malfoy with Blaise earlier, but I'm not sure now since all the Prefects are heading up to the front. Hermione told me to remind you that you need to be there as well Harry for the meeting."

Harry nodded before standing up and made his way to the front. It took a bit longer trying to navigate his way through the swath of bodies, but sooner than he'd hoped, he slowly opened the door where the meeting was held. Looking in, he saw Hermione reading over some notes while finishing the cup of water in her hand, not bothering to look up. Harry knew her well enough to tell that she had stopped reading and tensed up, but didn't bother to acknowledge him. Looking around, he saw mostly familiar faces. Ginny and Colin were again sixth-year prefects while the fifth years were a boy named Jason Toms and a girl he knew…called Romilda Vane. Harry did a double take when Romilda gave him a sly smile and fluttered her eyes at him. It seemed she had done that a lot all last year, even queuing up some conversations with him now and then. She was extremely flirty and she made Harry feel uncomfortable, but he did his best not to encourage her. Trying to stay composed, he kept looking to see Ginny and Colin talking quietly, a little closer than he thought Neville would be comfortable with. Hannah, Ernie, Luna, Blaise, and Theodore also were there sitting quietly waiting for the meeting to start. He didn't recognize the other prefects.

Making his way to the front, Hermione finally looked up and gave him a weak smile before clearing her throat and ordering the meeting to begin. Scrunching her face for a moment, Harry thought she was fighting a headache.

"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. Suffice it to say, this year will be much different than we are used to. McGonagall asked me to let you know that while the school will be run as normal as possible, there will be many differences. For instance, we'll have to take a lighter stand on the rules regarding curfew and magic outside of class, due to the inevitable battle that will come, as well as the fact that aurors and guests will be among us."

The meeting dragged on and Harry was starting to get anxious. After an hour had passed, Harry rolled his eyes when the topics came to trivial things like what to do if a first year gets homesick or how to deduct points while still maintaining an aura of respect. Hermione had turned to Harry when he rolled his eyes and she clearly wasn't happy. Stopping in the middle of her lecture, she turned to Harry with a dangerous voice.

"Is there a problem Harry? As Head Boy, you should already be well aware of the seriousness of these rules!"

"No, there's...you know what…yes, there is a problem." Harry shot back. His emotions have been plaguing him since last night and only now were bubbling to the surface.

"Oh? Well, then, please, do share? It'd be nice if someone else spoke up." Hermione's voice was sharp and livid, something most in the carriage were unaccustomed to.

"That's the problem right there! You haven't let anyone else speak at all! You've talked the entire time and not asked for a single person's input!" Harry's voice was rising and everyone's eyes were getting wider at the sudden hostility shown between the two in front of them.

"Well, maybe if you were paying attention and not rolling your eyes at me, you would have seen that I have asked for input…many times!" Hermione's voice was also rising and she moved a step closer to Harry, her face getting angrier.

"IF YOU WERE PAYING ATTENTION TO THOSE IN THE ROOM AND NOT YOUR NOTES, YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN MORE THEN ONE HAND RAISED AND ASKING FOR A CHANCE TO SPEAK!" Harry also moved a step closer until their faces were merely inches apart.

"ALL THEY HAD TO DO WAS INTERRUPT ME!"

"THEY TRIED TO, BUT JUST LIKE LAST NIGHT, YOU WOULDN'T LET THEM!"

"IF SOMEONE DIDN'T HAVE THEIR MOUTH GLUED TO SOMEONE ELSE, THEY'D BE ABLE TO!"

Hermione was breathing heavily with anger. Harry was red faced as well, but couldn't help but staring into Hermione's dark brown eyes. He almost closed the few inches of distance between them, but halted at the last second. Hermione was staring just as intently and it took all her willpower not to do exactly what Harry was thinking. Finally, Hermione turned her gaze away to look at the others in the room. Everyone was shocked silent. Ginny had her mouth hanging open while Hannah, who could decipher exactly what had happened, had her mouth covered with her hand. Even Luna seemed shocked at the way the two were going at it. Only Romilda seemed pleased by the scandalous event.

"WHAT IN MERLINS' NAME IS GOING ON HERE? I CAN HEAR BOTH OF YOU FROM THREE CARS DOWN!" McGonagall had burst into the carriage with her wand drawn, her face covered in anger and disappointment in her Head boy and girl.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Hermione rubbed the side of her temple to ease some tension before quickly grabbing her notes and ran out of the compartment. Harry stood there feeling a wave of embarrassment overtaking him.

"I'm sorry as well. Meeting adjourned." He said quickly before running after Hermione to apologize before McGonagall could stop them. Harry saw her green-silver hair bobbing between people, but it was so crowded that he lost track of her on the second car down, and then lost her altogether. Leaning against the side of the train wall, Harry closed his eyes in frustration before lightly banging the back of his head on the wall.

"Nice display there Potter! You having a lovers' quarrel?" Malfoy drawled with a smile displayed on his face that would likely stay there the rest of the day.

Eyes still closed, Harry heaved a sigh. Malfoy was not what he needed right now.

"Malfoy, please not now." Harry moaned, his mind going over the argument and regretting every word of it.

"I know you both have feelings for each other, gah, it's more obvious than that scar on your face! Do everyone a favor and just tell her so we can all get on with our miserable lives."

"What do you mean it's obvious?" Harry's eyes opened to Malfoy's simpering look.

"Oh please, it's all the whole school talks about, and I'm getting sick of it. In fourth year, I even threw my hat into the wager."

"Wager? What wager? I…"

Malfoy interrupted Harry with his laughter. In fact, seeing Malfoy laugh was one of the strangest normal things he'd ever done.

"You mean you don't know? Merlin, you can't be that dense! There's been a wager going on since third year on when you two would finally get together. The whole school is in on it. Little Red has been running it. I heard even some of the staff jumped on it. The pot is huge, something like forty galleons."

Harry was stunned. Forty Galleons? The whole school? Harry felt his whole world had gone completely upside down. He'd hurt Susan and Hermione, then got into a huge fight with Hermione in front of nearly everyone on the train, now a wager on his love life? Harry slowly turned away from Malfoy's taunts and went into the loo in order to throw some water on his face. After about ten minutes, decided he needed some fresh air and went to stand on one of the outside decks at the end of the train.

Walking out onto the deck, the wind hit his face and he closed his eyes to bask in it. This last year was starting out as a nightmare. Opening his eyes, he stared at the retreating train tracks while leaning on the railing, his mind lost in thought. The pressure of finding the Horcruxes and everyone relying on him to end the war was becoming too much. It was easier when he had his friends to help, but at the moment, he felt all alone and the burden was crushing him. If Sirius were here, he'd give him advice, help him understand, but now he had nobody to talk to who would understand. Thinking of Sirius made him feel even worse and slowly the tears started coming. Now with Dumbledore gone as well, he had nobody. All the pressure of people relying on him, expecting him to solve their problems, to lead them to victory, all the guilt of the people around him who have died, the hurt and pain he'd given to Hermione and Susan, the friendships he'd probably ruined, the wager people made on him like his life was simply a game, it all came crashing down on him. It was becoming too much and he didn't know what to do. Sitting down on the small bench, Harry broke down completely hoping nobody would see his sobbing. He remained that way until the warm air on his face and the humming clacks of the train put him to sleep.

Harry slowly roused out of his sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he reached for his glasses that were sitting on his leg and sat up a bit yawning. He still felt the effects of his heartbreak, but it was somewhat lessoned. Putting on his glasses, he was a bit surprised to see Remus sitting next to him reading a book.

"I thought I'd come out here and make sure you were okay." Remus said putting the book down and looking at Harry.

"Thanks." Harry replied turning and looking upon the scenery of the mountains they were passing through. "Have I been asleep long?"

"Only a couple of hours. It's not quite three o'clock yet." Remus put his watch away and turned to Harry with a sympathetic eye. "I know I'm not Sirius or Dumbledore, but if you want to talk about it, I'd be happy to help where I can?"

The mention of Sirius and Dumbledore brought another wave of guilt to Harry and before he knew it, he was spilling his guts about everything he was feeling. It poured out of him like an open faucet. Remus simply listened patiently with a greater understanding than Harry realized.

"Harry, I admit that you have more people relying on you than I would ever want. It's a burden that's been placed on your shoulders, but I don't think fate would force it on you if it didn't feel you were up to the challenge."

"You believe I'll survive then?"

"I believe that if anybody could defeat Voldemort and bring peace to our world, it's you. And don't ever feel you're alone in this. You have your friends standing with you, you have the D.A., the Order, that is what's left of them, the aurors, and you also have me. I'll be fighting next to you to the end, and I'll proudly lay down my life for you if it's necessary."

Remus patted Harry's shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Thanks. I guess I forgot that we're all fighting this war."

"All you have to do is remember when you were on the platform at King's Cross. Look at how many people shook your hand, told you they'll fight beside you, support you, and believe in you. Look how many of us are on the train going to Hogwarts with you. I'd have given almost anything to have that kind of support system when I was your age."

Harry nodded in understanding. "But what about Hermione…and Susan, what do I do about that?"

Remus laughed as he stood up.

"Where it pertains to matters of the female heart, especially teenage ones, that Harry is a mystery no one of the male species has solved, or ever will. My advice, for whatever it's worth, is to follow your own heart. That or just let the woman tell you what to do, it's much easier that way."

They both laughed as Harry felt much better about his future. If everyone did believe in him, he'd be doing them a disservice if he didn't even believe in himself.

"Now, I suppose I better go back and check in with Filius, he's expecting me soon to help patrol the train with him this hour." Remus left Harry alone on the deck. Harry stood up and looked out at the brilliant blue sky and the majestic mountains before making his way back to his friends in their carriage.

All the rest of the way to Hogwarts, Harry stayed and visited quietly with everyone except Hermione, who he didn't see the rest of the trip. Occasionally, Harry would patrol the train corridor and get updates from the aurors or Remus, but other than that it was an uneventful ride.

"Quiet everyone I have some announcements to make." McGonagall said as the chatter died down at the opening feast. She gazed at the overcrowded hall and waited. Harry looked around to see all the tables were full as well as some desks lined up along the sides of the hall for others to eat at. Hermione had come in and sat down opposite Ginny barely glancing at Harry. It didn't go unnoticed either. Their loud argument on the train had spread like wildfire and a few students were worried. If those two didn't get along anymore, fractures might open up amongst the students causing rifts, taking sides, and defending the school would be all the more difficult.

"Thank you everyone. Welcome to another very different year at Hogwarts. I realize it will take some time to get used to seeing myself up here rather than Professor Dumbledore, but I promise to do my best to lead and defend this school with my life. As most of you are aware, that is likely to happen sometime this year as Voldemort is gathering his forces."

McGonagall paused for a moment before continuing, as if she was debating something in her mind.

"I feel that you should all be aware that just this morning Dementors overran parts of Bristol. Last night, werewolves decimated a town outside Cardiff, and the wizarding governments of Dublin, Ireland and Paris, France have fallen. Thousands have perished."

Seamus's face fell among a few others who had relations in those towns. The hall was stone quiet minus a few tears here and there.

"According to our sources, we believe Voldemort is gearing up to make a move against Hogwarts next spring once he has consolidated power in London, Ireland, and France. We also believe there will be many more joining us here for safety. Hogsmeade is one of the few wizarding villages still standing, and it is the last step before Voldemort makes his move here. We will do all we can to prepare for that day and we will fight to the death for our freedom. I implore each of our houses to join together, put aside our petty squabbles and listen to what our Sorting Hat has been telling us for years! We join or we die!"

Many of the older faces in the crowd nodded in agreement. The younger students took courage from the older ones, hoping they'd be able to do their part, no matter how small it may be.

"With that said, it reminds me that I have received more than a few…concerns today from various students over just such an incident. Would our Head Boy and Head Girl please come up the front?"

Harry and Hermione slowly made their made up. Harry had hoped this might be settled in private, but considering the fact that they were the school leaders and that their argument was so visible to everyone, he feared this might happen. Hermione seemed to have the same idea, although she still refused to look at Harry.

"You two, I want both of you to explain your reprehensible conduct on the train this afternoon and alleviate any fears we have amongst your fellow students that you are capable to act, not only in your duties as Head Boy and Head Girl, but to act as leaders of this school."

Hermione glanced at Harry, before quickly speaking to McGonagall. Her face turned even more displeased.

"Absolutely not! I will not settle this matter privately! You forfeited that when you displayed your shouting match for everyone on the train to hear! We will settle this now in front of everyone. Do not force me reassign your positions before the first day is even over."

Hermione hung her head down and shook it out of frustration before looking at Harry, pleading in her eyes to do something. Harry was about to open his mouth and try to delicately go through this when an idea popped into his head and he approached the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, motioning for Hermione to join them. Curiosity got the better of her, and with her anger momentarily forgotten, leaned in to listen.

"Maam, I believe Hermione is right. This has nothing to do with anyone else. Otherwise, I might have to also publically announce a certain wager that's been going on in this school concerning me and Hermione and demand an apology right back, as well as having the pot confiscated."

"What wager? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked looking from Harry to McGonagall.

Harry heard a snicker from Flitwick who happened to overhear the conversation.

McGonagall's eyes grew wide and she bit the inside of her mouth and hung her eyes like she'd been caught stealing out of the cookie jar before a slight smirk appeared.

"You do have a point Mr. Potter. By bringing this up, am I to assume this argument between you was concerning your personal relationship?"

Harry and Hermione nodded before McGonagall nodded herself. The chatter around the hall was starting to grow as everyone was curious exactly what they were discussing.

"Very well, I'll let this go, but I trust this will not happen again. It won't do for you both to get detention. As it is, I suppose my most recent bet on Miss Granger's birthday this month is now out of the question."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked again. She was getting flustered. McGonagall sighed before Harry broke the news.

"Apparently, for the last four years, there's been a wager on our love life. Specifically as to when people believed we were to become an official couple."

"WHAT!" Hermione shouted, causing a couple people in the hall to jump. She turned to the hall, her face red with fury. The entire hall went from chatter to silence in a nano-second when Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Whoever conjured up the bright idea as to start placing bets on Harry and I, I want them to come forward. NOW!"

Groans could be heard throughout the hall causing McGonagall to silence everyone again. Harry saw a few people quickly exchange coins under the table while, ever so slowly, Ginny stood up and made her way to the front.

"Ginny? You?" Hermione asked. Ginny simply shook her head.

"The twins were the ones who started it, but when they left, they asked me to keep it going. It was one of their most successful enterprises."

"How much money is in the pot?" Harry asked not in the least surprised that the twins were behind this.

Ginny hesitated, trying to cover her growing smile. Heads craned forward because everyone was curious to know what the final tally was.

"Uhh, well, it's not an exact count…"

"Miss Weasley, please answer the question." McGonagall said.

"159 Galleons, 14 sickles, and 5 knuts."

Harry's mouth hung open in shock. Judging by the whistles and chatter that rose up again, nobody had any idea it would be that much.

"But, that's after Fred and George took their cut." Ginny added.

"You mean there's more?" Dean yelled from the Gryffindor table to the tune of more groans resounding around the hall and more money quickly exchanged hands when McGonagall wasn't looking.

"How much did they take?" Harry asked.

"Thirty percent."

"Are you telling me, that Fred and George profited off of us to the tune of nearly fifty galleons?" Hermione was aghast. Harry was doing the quick math in head, but realized that Hermione was too smart not to know the totals right away. Glancing to the Hufflepuff table, he saw Susan and Hannah sitting right near the front and heard her whisper the exact amount of forty-seven galleons plus change. Harry caught her eye, but after a couple seconds, Susan turned her head down and her current bright blonde hair, with red highlights hid her face.

"Well, technically, they're still taking 30% of the top with any new bets placed, but yeah almost fifty galleons and counting." Ginny said guiltily to Hermione before McGonagall dismissed her to go sit back down.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "I think we all owe Mr. Potter and Miss Granger an apology and we will grant them one as soon as they apologize to us for their behavior earlier today. I believe that is a fair trade, is it not?"

She looked down at them and they both agreed before telling the hall they were sorry and it won't happen again. Harry looked to Hermione to tell her how sorry he was, but she had already started walking back to the Gryffindor table and retook her place next to Ginny, her chin held high. Harry tried to hide his disappointment while also walked back to his seat, but Hermione still ignored him for the rest of the evening. Taking a swig of his butterbeer, he failed to notice the conniving satisfied smile of one particular female Gryffindor seated farther down the table.

"And now," McGonagall continued, "It is my pleasure to announce that Miss Tonks, whom many of you may remember from last year's security detail, will be taking over as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It is also my sad duty to inform you that Professor Binns, our longtime resident ghost teacher of History of Magic, has announced his retirement and will spend the remainder of his death joining his brother in the family business of house-haunting and spectral scares…"

"How can he retire if he's already dead?" Ron asked Dean, who simply shrugged.

…and History of Magic will therefore be taught by Remus Lupin with the occasional special guest lecturer…Augusta Longbottom."

Neville's face turned red and he tried to slouch low, but all eyes turned to him for a moment, some with smiles, others with lack of interest.

"Now, let's hurry with the sorting before Mr. Weasley blows a gasket."

Laughter was heard around the hall as Ron's stomach rumbled loudly at that very moment. Smiling, Ron lifted his hand and moved it in a rolling motion as if to tell the headmistress to please hurry things along.

Harry was pacing back and forth in the common room. While waiting for Hermione who was still finishing up some unnecessary Head Girl duties, Harry was reviewing some of his notes on the Horcruxes and coming to a decision. He knew he needed to find them and fast, but where to look? He had just closed his notebook and started to reach for another book about wizarding towns in Europe when Hermione came through the door. Everyone else had gone to bed seeing as it was quite late, except for Ron who elected to wait up and keep Harry company. Unfortunately, he had fallen asleep while reading a quidditch book of his own.

Harry turned and walked over to Hermione who was walking quickly toward the stairs to the girl's rooms.

"Hermione, can we talk now?" Harry was inexplicably nervous, but was eager to clear the air. Hermione, however, just put her hand up and kept walking.

"Not now Harry."

Stunned for moment, Harry was determined not to be deterred. He hurried over and blocked her path.

"Hermione, you said you'd hear me out."

"I…I don't have time for this."

"Please."

Hermione looked to Harry and their eyes met, but then Hermione cringed a bit and put her fingers to the bridge of her nose near her eyes as if easing a headache. She looked like she wanted to stay, but then suddenly became apathetic and shook her head.

"Sorry Harry, I just, I just don't." Before Harry could stop her, she ran up the stairs to her room. Harry was staring up the stairwell when Ron came over rubbing some sleep out of his eyes.

"What's going on with her? Is she okay? The Hermione I know would never leave you hanging like that."

"I don't know Ron." Harry said trying to hide the fact that he did have a pretty good idea, and it was likely he'd ruined his friendship with Hermione because of being caught with Susan.

If Harry thought the first day was a bad start, the next three weeks were even worse. Everyone noticed the schism between Harry and Hermione, which got even more people worried. Added to that was that Harry's classmates were slowly taking sides as to who they felt was wronged between the two. With the increasing stress of the war and the inevitable attack, more and more arguments were breaking out and even a couple duels were to be seen, although minor ones, but it was getting worse. If something wasn't done soon, there could be some serious damage to the unity of the school and its ability to defend itself. Ron came to the conclusion that she was under some sort of spell, but they could never convince her to go to the hospital wing. Hannah, once almost just stunned her so she could drag her there, but Hermione had her own wand out at the time and didn't fancy a duel in front of everyone, besides she doubted she'd win.

Harry tried his best to get Hermione alone to talk to her, but found her more and more in the company of Victor Krum. When it finally happened that she'd even started lapsing on helping with the DA on occasion, Harry had had enough and took Ron's constant belief to heart that she was under a spell or curse.

The morning before Hermione's birthday, Hermione walked in holding hands with Victor Krum before sitting down at the far end of the Gryffindor table, and Harry's worst fears were realized. He hid the sadness in his face and returned to his breakfast.

"There must be something we can do?" Ginny said her voice that of growing frustration, for it wasn't just Harry she was now avoiding, but Ginny was saying even she was having trouble sitting down with her. Susan said so as well, who was sitting across the table. Harry and Susan, while tiptoeing around each other, had quickly come to an unspoken agreement that friendship came first and foremost and didn't want that sacrificed as they'd become too good of friends over the last year. This came about after watching Hermione do just that to Harry.

"I think Ronald is right." Luna added sadly. "Yesterday, she walked right past me in the hallway and didn't even respond when I said hello to her."

"I haven't spoken a word to her in two weeks." Neville said quietly while everyone watched Hermione out of the corner of their eyes.

"Well, I've decided that I'm going to Godric's Hollow tomorrow morning. Our mission can't wait, even for Hermione." Harry said flatly. A few surprised heads went up.

"What about Hermione's birthday? We've been planning it all week! Will you be back by the evening?" Ginny had hoped a surprise birthday party might bring Hermione back around. It hard started as a small gathering, but when the DA heard about it, they asked to be there. Then a few DA members asked to bring some of their house-mates and before anyone knew it, half the school was planning on coming. They'd appealed to McGonagall and she agreed to let them use the Great Hall for an evening of polite revelry. Hannah had joked that while half the school was invited, the other half was showing up anyway.

"I don't know when I'll be back. I'm sorry Ginny, but I think it's for the best. Everyone knows about the party, so it'd a perfect time to sneak out and nobody would be surprised to not see me there. And any spies that are here wouldn't really suspect anything. Besides, there are…" Harry looked around quickly to make sure there were no eavesdroppers, "more important things to be…looking for, things that can't wait."

"You're not going alone then, mate." Ron said adamantly. "You know that."

Harry nodded and looked around at his friends. "So, who's coming? It can only be one other person, we can't make it too suspicious if a bunch of us are gone from Hermione's birthday party."

Ginny, Hannah and Luna said they couldn't as they were the one's planning the party. Ron sadly said he'd promised Blaise, Theodore, Seamus, and Dean some broom flying tips that might help during a battle. Once word got around, a dozen more students asked if they could be there as well and Ron found himself teaching a flying class tomorrow afternoon.

Neville said he had to serve detention because he'd accidently cursed a couple fourth year Ravenclaw's for trying to ambush Harry. They'd felt Hermione was wronged and wanted to give Harry a minor curse or two to teach him a lesson. Incidentally, the Ravenclaw's were also serving detention.

Harry looked to Susan and saw that she hadn't spoken up yet.

"Susan, you game on being my wing-man…err woman…or…whatever."

"You sure you don't want to take Malf…no, of course not, I'll come. Of course I will." She smiled at Harry trying to put on a brave face rather than show how nervous she'd be with being alone with him again.

Harry and Susan spent their free time that evening planning their trip and preparing for whatever might be waiting for them. They didn't know a lot about Godric's Hollow, but found a couple maps in the library and some basic information from a couple books. Susan said she'd looked at a couple maps in the past of the village, and was somewhat familiar with the layout of the town, but the maps she saw were fifteen years old and probably no longer reliable. They were hesitant to ask anyone about the town lest word got around the school. Harry found a couple other interesting tidbits in his mother's journals about the town, but nothing very pertinent to their mission.

Early the next morning, Harry and Susan met in McGonagall's office. Owing to the fact that they still had classes today, Harry was relieved that McGonagall had privately excused them. It wouldn't have stopped Harry from leaving, but at least this way it made things more smoothly. The fact that it was a Friday meant that he had a weekend to work things out in Godric's Hollow if necessary and wouldn't really be missed until the following Monday.

"Shacklebolt has set the Portkey to five miles south of the town. There's a small canyon where you're landing that should provide some cover out of the way of any Death Eaters, but you'll need to hike your way to the town. Tonks' reconnaissance says the town is completely controlled by Death Eaters, and there are even a couple dragons helping provide security. To return, simply tap the parchment and say 'Wulfric', yes?" McGonagall had a worried face while explaining the instructions.

"Is there anything I can do to talk you out of this?" Harry looked from McGonagall's face to the portrait on the wall of Dumbledore. While he had yet to fully wake and actually speak to Harry, Dumbledore's portrait did give a slight nod before closing his eyes and returning to his slumber.

"I'm sorry Professor. I wish I could explain everything, but I just can't. Could you please keep an eye on Hermione?"

Harry and the rest had explained their concerns, but since Hermione had not done anything to jeopardize the school or its inhabitants, McGonagall's hands were tied.

"Of course, but at the moment, there's little I can do."

Nodding, Harry and Susan doubled checked their supplies and made sure they had their invisibility cloaks. Susan, her cloak being borrowed from Neville again, was almost starting to think of it as hers since she seemed to use it much more than Neville.

"Do be careful you too." McGonagall uncharacteristically wrapped them both in a hug before stepping back and said a silent prayer for their safety. A few moments later, quiet pops echoed in her ears signifying that they'd left.

Harry tried so hard to prepare himself. He steadied his feet, tried to find his center of balance, but failed to take into account the slight slope of the little river canyon where they'd landed. Adjusting his feet, he stepped on a rock and lost his balance. Reaching out to keep from falling, he grabbed Susan who tumbled down on top of him, a slight shriek echoing from her lungs. Harry felt the wind slightly kicked from his lungs only to see Susan right on top of him again, their faces merely inches apart. Instantly the tension between them grew rapidly, neither one wanting to make the first move, yet hoping the other would. They lied there, staring into each other's eyes. Susan, whether purposely, or out of habit, slowly started tracing his scar with her finger while Harry closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her touch. Harry raised his own hand to start running his hands through her fire-red hair when from way off in the distance, they heard the distinct roar of a dragon.

As if coming out of trance, they both smiled and started to stand up, Susan helping Harry up.

"Here we are again, you falling on top of me." Harry joked. Susan smiled and turned away to get her cloak, her emotions showing a battle between happiness and misery that was being waged.

"I think you do that on purpose." Susan hoped her voice didn't choke, but felt calm enough after a moment or two before she turned back around and smiled.

"Hmm, I was just about to say the same thing about you."

"Well, maybe you've found me out." Susan had walked up close to Harry and whispered her words.

Harry was fighting an inward battle, wanting badly to grab and snog her right there, but the image of Hermione dismissing him kept him motionless. Susan saw the conflict and felt the tension returning. Realizing that now wasn't the time for flirtatious distractions and painful regrets, she slowly turned aside to look at their surroundings.

They were in small canyon that led down to an open valley. A stream on their left wound its way down and connected with a larger river that likely was the water supply running past Godric's hollow. A road ran parallel to the river, with another road perpendicular disappearing from their view and into a large grove of trees that were on the other side of the valley. Off in the distance, they could see the skyline of some buildings and houses clustered together with a few other farmhouses father away. The entire area was mostly farmland, and once they left the safety of the small canyon, it was possible they'd be seen long before they reached the town. Shading his eyes with his hands, Harry could see the faint shadows of two dragon's circling the town with the occasional roar being heard like thunder off in the distance.

"Good thing we got our cloaks." Susan said squinting as the sunrise was peeking over the horizon.

I think we'll be safe for a while. Look, the wheat and corn is fully grown and fairly high. We should be able to keep low for a bit."

Making their way down and into the open plains, the wheat came nearly up to their waste, while the corn, which was some ways away yet, was as tall as they were. They still had good cover for half their walk until they reached the pasture of farm animals such as cows, horses, and the like.

They walked in silence for a bit, each in their own thoughts, but kept ears and eyes out for anything. With wands in hand, they tried to move quickly, yet as quietly as they could.

"Harry?" Susan asked after about ten minutes or so.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think is wrong with Hermione?"

Harry stopped walking, causing Susan to stop and turn around.

"I wish I knew. Ever since, uhh, our night in the library where she caught us, you know, uhh kissing and all, she's refused to barely even acknowledge I exist." Harry's embarrassment and frustration came through and he sat down for a moment. Susan walked over and sat next to him.

"It's just not like her to shun someone so completely, well, except Malfoy maybe, but still, you're her best friend." Susan shook her head in annoyance, having been unable to figure out the problem.

"I'm not her best friend anymore apparently. Looks like Krum has taken my place. You know what the worst part is? She promised she'd always stand with me, no matter what, that we'd always be close friends. Now, she couldn't care less about me."

Susan put her arm around his shoulders.

"She won't talk to me either. She even cancelled a couple projects we were working on."

"Ron thinks she's under some sort of spell or potion." Harry commented idly, "but we can't seem to get close enough to her to check."

Susan's mind started thinking and Harry saw her eyes glaze over, a sign that she was using her perfect memory to see if she could remember something similar.

"Has she done anything out of the ordinary that might give us a sign, or have you seen any strange patterns to her behavior?"

Harry sat there thinking. He was about to comment but then shook his head. Susan put her hand on his arm.

"What is it?"

"I'm sure it's nothing." Harry started to get up, but Susan held him down.

"Tell me, you never know."

"Alright, well, whenever I've talked to her about doing something toward finding the Horcruxes, or helping with the DA, anything to do with me really, her face scrunches up, like she's debating whether to help me, but then she'll put her hands to the bridge of her nose and rub her eyes, or she'll rub the temples of her head like she's easing a headache. It's probably just the strain of being around me."

Susan nodded and started thinking on it. They slowly started walking, but after a couple minutes Susan gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"What?" Harry said looking around, his wand pointing in all directions looking for the threat.

"I've got it! I know what's wrong!"

"What, with Hermione you mean?"

"It must be. In the restricted section, there's an advanced potion called the Indifference potion. It's sort of a lessor variant of the hate potion that is used to remedy love potions. Anyway the Indifference causes the person to dismiss whatever feelings they have without being obvious about it. Apparently, some old ancient families used it to keep their kids from romantically falling for Muggles without resorting to the actual hate potion. Too messy hate potions are. Indifference was more suitable without worrying about actual crimes being committed."

Harry remembered from class that hate potions were very strictly monitored as it sometimes caused the person to want to inflict actual harm or death.

"But how do you know that's what she's under?"

"You said she's been easing her eyes. That's one of the major symptoms. It causes the person to temporarily suffer from headaches and blurred vision, as if their mind can't decide what it wants. Look, I can't say for certain this is what's wrong, but I'm willing to bet that's what is it. Besides, it would be perfect in driving a wedge between you and Hermione and causing discord amongst the ranks. I mean, look at how the school reacted. Everyone's on edge, taking sides, and duel's breaking out all over."

A light went off in Harry's head. She had to be right. It all made sense.

"How long do the effects last?"

Susan paused, thinking.

"Well, it's a daily potion. It wears off after a day or so."

Harry shook his head. "There's no way someone could be feeding a potion to her every day without someone noticing. And the house-elves personally check the food for hidden spells before it's ever served."

"I don't know then, but we better try to hurry this up and get back to Hermione to see if that's the problem."

"Agreed." Harry said before setting off toward the town.

"I wonder who would do such a thing. Well, I guess I could picture a few people, but still…" Susan said out loud to herself.

Harry had the same thoughts, wondering who was responsible and was eager to vent some frustration on the person.

Coming out of the corn fields and onto the flat pasture land, they saw the town much closer now, maybe a half-mile or so away at most. They could see black figures in the distance, but from where they were standing Harry couldn't tell if they were playing cards or just talking out of boredom. Whatever they were doing, they seemed to have no worries about guarding the town. Looking up, Harry saw a dragon flying around while a bigger one was on the ground roaring at its trainer. Harry turned to Susan and was just about to mention grabbing their cloaks out of her satchel when the larger dragon roared even louder. But it was different this time. It was a roar of alarm. The other dragon in the air let out the same scream and both of them flew fast into the sky…straight where Harry and Susan were standing.

"Uh oh!" Susan said backing up. They turned to run, but the smaller dragon, a dark blue one with white coloring on the tips on its wings and snout was already landing behind them to block their escape. Turning around, they saw the bigger dragon land some twenty feet in front of them. The Death Eaters were running in their direction and would be there in a few minutes.

Harry heard Susan start to whimper in fear, and Harry wondered if he was doing the same. The dragon was big and fierce and looked unhappy. Frozen with fear, Harry felt Susan sidle up just behind him and grab his hand with both of hers.

The pitch black dragon peered at them with its steely eyes. Fire snorted out of its mouth before it roared again. Harry closed his eyes thinking this was the end. He and Susan would be fried to a crisp, but the expected flames never came. Cracking his eyes open, the dragon was looking behind him to see its trainers running to catch up.

"It must be under orders to only capture." Harry whispered, but didn't talk again as the dragon behind them roared at them and they could feel the heat from its breath on their necks. Harry could have sworn he heard the dragon licking its lips.

Soon enough the trainers appeared, but stayed far enough back behind the dragon out of fear of getting too close. Two were Death Eaters and the other one an obvious trainer by its burn scars was not wearing Death Eater robes.

"Oi, we got some trespassers here. " One of the Death Eaters said before telling the trainer to send the dragons up in the air and out of the way.

The trainer raised his wand, but both dragons roared again, clearly agitated by its master. The blue dragon behind Harry and Susan slowly moved from its current position to that off to their right, ready to spring if its hostages attempted to flee.

The trainer paused before putting his head between his legs and letting out a yell of pain.

"Merlin, not again." The second Death Eater replied before raising his wand and casting Imperius on the dragon trainer.

"Now, you will order these dragons to obey your instructions as you will obey ours, okay Finley?"

The trainer named Finley nodded absently, but the roar of the dragon again caused all three of them to step back. As Harry saw the dragon turn toward its trainers, he heard Susan recognize the type of dragon it was the same moment he did due to its ridges lined along the back of its spine.

"A Norwegian Ridgeback!" They both said at the same time. A light went off in Harry's mind.

'No! It couldn't be…could it? Nothing to lose I guess.' He thought to himself.

Clearing his throat, Harry raised his voice.

"Nor…Nor…Norberta? Is that you?"

In an instant, the dragon snapped its head around and put its snout directly in Harry's face peering at him suspiciously. A smile crept on Harry's face.

"Norberta, remember me. I was there…with Hagrid when you hatched."

Harry heard a low grumble appear out of the dragon's throat. It peered at him, at Susan, and back at him again.

Harry and Susan nearly jumped when they heard the smaller dragon beside them roar again, but the Ridgeback in front roared right back and the smaller dragon cowed obediently and put its head on the ground, like a chastised child.

His attention returning to the Ridgeback, Harry heard the Death Eaters try to regain control, but was rebuffed again to their growing frustration.

"Blimey, I hate these things, Finley, do your job!" Finley however, was still fighting the Imperious and not much help to anyone.

The black dragon turned back around and started sniffing Harry, taking in its scent.

"I was with Hagrid, do you remember me?" Harry said gently.

At the mention of Hagrid's name, the dragon again let out a growl from its throat, only this time it was something more soothing. Something of what could be described as recognition was seen in its eyes and it gently nudged Harry before rubbing its snout against him. Harry slowly and gently rubbed his hand along its long snout, and Norberta closed her eyes.

"You do remember me!" Harry said smiling.

Just then they heard one of the Death Eaters, too impatient to wait for the trainer, attempting a spell to regain control, but it was a fatal mistake. Norberta's head snapped up and before the Death Eaters knew what happened, were engulfed in a fireball of flame. Norberta grunted to herself in satisfaction before turning her attention back to Harry. Trying to not stare at the burned Death Eaters or taking in the awful smell arising from burnt flesh, Harry spoke up again.

"Norberta, this is Susan…she's my friend." Harry was trying to get Susan to move from behind him. His one hand was still in a tight lock between both of Susan's hands and she didn't want to move, but slowly Harry convinced her. She tentatively patted Norberta before it playfully nudged her too and put her head on the ground as if asking for her to keep massaging her snout.

"I don't believe this." Susan kept saying over and over, but was slowly becoming comfortable petting a dragon. "You have a major story to tell me I think." Susan said to Harry smiling.

Looking at the town, Harry saw more Death Eaters approaching. Pointing to the town, Harry addressed the dragon in front of him.

"Norberta, we need to get into the town, but with the Death Eaters, it's going to be difficult…"

Before he could finish, Norberta roared. The second dragon roared as well, and they were off in the air in a flash. Both dragons started toasting up the Death Eaters throughout the whole town. Spells and curses were sent but the dragons were too high and too fast. Slowly walking towards the edge of town, Harry saw that the dragons had just liberated the town. He couldn't see a single Death Eater alive. More than a few were burnt on the ground but Harry suspected the rest apparated away. Walking into town, they saw it wasn't terribly large. It was maybe a ten minute walk from one end to the other. Norberta landed near where they were while the other dragon kept a watch from the sky.

Getting their wands out, they cast revealing spells to see what dark magic they could find. Walking through town, they kept it up, but nothing revealed itself. Harry tried to take everything in as he walked through what was the main street going through the center of town. This is where he should have grown up, where he would have lived, would have played. The town was completely empty, but that wasn't a surprise. Those that didn't flee would have been killed or taken captive.

"Harry, I might have something." Susan said pointing her wand down a small lane near the end of the village. The grove of trees reached this end of the town and many of the houses had the small forest for its backyard.

Walking down the lane, they passed a few houses before the one house Harry hoped to see came into view. Susan said this is where she's getting a signal of dark magic. She looked like she wanted to say something else, and her attention kept wavering to something down the lane, but kept quiet.

Harry stood there looking at the simple house with a top corner of the roof and part of the wall blown off exposing what looked to be a child's nursery. Harry stood there staring for a long time before Susan gently nudged him knocking Harry out of his reverie.

"Are you okay? You look like Snape just broke your quidditch broom." Susan said in jest.

"Oh, uh, no, it's just that, this is…my house. Where I lived when I was a baby, where Voldemort was destroyed…the first time."

Susan turned to look at the house with wide eyes, taking in every detail.

"I know what happened here and knew you lived here as an infant in Godric's Hollow, but I didn't realize this was your house, on this street." Susan said with a voice of sadness. "Ironic."

Harry turned to her. "Why?"

"I didn't want to say anything, but when my parents died, they had just put a bid down to purchase that house right there." Susan pointed to a non-descript house, similar to Harry's across the street and a couple houses down.

"My aunt told me when I was ten, but we never came here to see it. I was supposed to grow up here too. We would have grown up together as neighbors."

Harry looked from her house to his a couple times before putting his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder both pondering the childhood they were cruelly denied.

"Let's go inside shall we." Susan asked. Harry nodded and after checking it carefully for traps, slowly opened the rusty gate and walked up the dirty weed filled walkway toward the front door.

Looking behind him as he crossed the threshold into the house, Harry saw Norberta land in the lane in front of the house effectively acting as a guardian should any more Death Eaters arrive. He also saw the other dragon fly toward the back of the house and assumed it was guarding the backside. Smiling, Harry and Susan entered the house looking around, and sneezed.

It was very dusty, but besides that, everything else looked as if it the house had been inhabited as of yesterday.

"I wonder if there's been some kind of preservation charm." Susan said aloud before confirming it. Harry thought he remembered Remus saying that he'd done just that, but wasn't positive until now.

Along the mantle of the fireplace were pictures of Harry's parents along with Harry as a baby waving and smiling. Susan let out an 'awww' at seeing baby Harry drooling all over himself. Harry embarrassingly steered her away toward the kitchen. They searched around the first floor looking for dark magic, but all indication showed that it was upstairs.

"If he did hide a Horcrux here, it would be under perfect cover, what with what happened here, it's be nigh impossible to detect." Harry surmised. He paused as they approached the stairs. Looking up, he took a deep breath before slowly ascending, Susan close behind him.

Harry purposely chose the direction away from where he knew the nursery was. Walking down the hall, he opened the door to what was most likely his parents' bedroom. Slowly, the door creaked open and Harry saw a normal room with a desk next to a window, a couple dresser drawers, a bed against the wall and a walk-in closet. Ever so slowly he looked around. The bed was made, although there were a few clothes on the floor. Judging by the type, he assumed they must be his fathers. He noticed a few knick knacks here and there, but nothing that caught his attention. After seeing how his parents lived, he moved back out and opened another side door with a bigger desk and some papers on it. It looked like a study with some books on the shelf and a couple more sitting open. Walking to the front of the desk, Harry saw that these were his mothers' official notes while working as an Unspeakable. He didn't recognize the calculations that were written down, but Susan walked over and picked them up.

"I don't know what they mean exactly without a frame of reference to start from, although I'm certain they are formulas for the second wand problem she was working on."

"That's what I thought as well."

"Should we take them with us?" Susan asked. "If they get in the wrong hands, it could mean trouble."

Harry shook his head. "She never solved it, so I doubt they're any use to anyone."

Susan was about to argue but decided now wasn't the time. She set the notes back on the desk and followed Harry out the door.

Walking back the way they came, Harry saw the nursery door blasted off one its hinges and hanging awkwardly against hallway wall. Coming to stand in the doorway, they saw the blue pastel walls with pictures of quidditch rings on one side and an assortment of snitches and quaffles here and there painted on the other wall. The third wall was missing, along with half of the roof and they could see right out into the street where the curse Voldemort used had backfired. Norberta, sniffing the air and sensing Harry and Susan sat up and poked its head directly in the bedroom before losing interest and returning to its sunbathing. The crib on the far wall was still intact, with the wall and carpet covered in a smoky black appearing to have been burnt as if by fire. Harry stared where he'd seen his mother sacrifice herself in his mind so many times. Seeing it in visions was one thing, but to be standing there was something else, and he had to lean his hand against the wall in the hallway to keep his head from spinning. Susan put a hand on his shoulder until he nodded that he was okay. He put his hand over hers in gratitude returning his gaze to the room. Harry swallowed hard before slowly backing away. Susan gave him a silent inquiry to make sure he was okay.

"I…I just need some time to digest all of this."

He turned from his position in the doorway and moved back a few steps to breathe, putting his hand on the wall again to regain his balance. Susan didn't enter the room, feeling that she didn't have Harry's permission, nor did she want to intrude on his personal moment until he had done so himself first. Casting her wand around the room from the doorway, she cast a frown being unable to make a solid determination.

"I don't know if there's anything here." Susan said quietly. "There's too much dark magic here to detect much of anything. I am picking up some residual buildup of…something though."

Seeing Harry still gathering his senses, she suggested that maybe they do a more thorough scan when he was ready.

Harry looked up nodding before going back downstairs and sat on the couch to get his wits about himself. Susan silently sat next to him while trying to ignore the occasional growl and snort of the two dragons guarding the house. Susan, her satchel next to her, opened it up and pulled out some croissants, biscuits, and pumpkin juice. They didn't have time to eat earlier and Susan's stomach was starting to annoy her. They both broke out in giggles when Harry's stomach loudly responded.

"Should I start calling you Ron now?" Susan joked while taking a bite.

"Well, as long as I get to keep my black hair and not put red streaks in it, horrible color." Harry laughed as Susan lightly punched on the shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong with being ginger?"

"Nothing. It's quite fetching on you actually. Personally, I'd rather not stand out in a crowd."

Susan nodded in understanding. Harry had stood out his whole life, whether it was by design from his cousin to make his life miserable, or by an underserved reputation from a dark lord, Harry was happiest to just blend in whenever possible, which had rarely ever happened, and likely never will.

Leaning her head back after eating their food, Susan closed her eyes for a moment. Sometime later she slowly opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. She had fallen asleep and now saw that it was past noon. Sitting up, she was alone on the couch.

"Harry?" She said aloud, but got no response. Standing up, she looked out the front window to see Norberta still there basking the sunlight. A small worry rose up in her chest before she turned toward the stairs. Quickly she ran up them only to see Harry sitting on the floor just outside the nursery. Relief flooded through her, then was replaced by the sadness she felt for him. She walked over and knelt down next to him. Harry gave her a weak half smile before quickly drying his eyes and putting his glasses back on. Clearing his throat, Harry took out his wand.

"I think I'm ready now."

Nodding, Susan took out her own wand and followed Harry into the room. Slowly, Harry walked over to the burnt wall and rubbed the ash between his fingers before wiping it against his jeans.

Susan frowned at the readings she was getting. There was something in the air that didn't quite feel right. Whatever it was, it was causing goose pimples up and down her arms. Harry noticed it too before checking his wand.

"I'm picking something up, like an electrical discharge or something."

"Harry, there's an excess of dark magic building up. I think it's been here for years and we've disturbed it."

Concern grew on her face as she saw Harry's hair start to rise up like static electricity. Feeling her own hair start to rise, she could hear crackles and sizzles start to pop around the room. Electric shocks starting coming up from the carpet and the smell of acrid burning was getting stronger. Realization dawned on their faces.

"MOVE!" Harry yelled running to Susan and tackled her out of the room. Just as they crossed through the doorway, there was a loud pop and boom of an explosion. Harry felt an electric current flow through him as they dived into the hallway, the explosion propelling them further forward and right into the side of the wall. Pain lashed through Harry's shoulder and neck before blackness claimed him.

Harry felt the pain before he was fully conscious, but it did bring him back to the world of the living. Opening his eyes, he slowly tried to sit up but pain shot through his arm from his neck and shoulder. Rubbing his collarbone, he knew that he must have broken it when he hit the wall. Using his good left arm, he sat up and was relieved that Susan seemed okay, albeit still not awake yet. Looking at the time, he saw it was getting on toward evening. They'd been out for nearly five hours.

'That was one nasty shock.' Harry muttered to himself, but loud enough that it caused Susan to stir. Opening her eyes, she rolled over, but yelped and hissed in pain before gently touching her left elbow. Harry tried to help her sit up and running a scan over her, saw that her elbow was dislocated. Using what field medicine Harry knew, he patched them both up with some numbing and stasis charms to keep the bones from moving out of place until they could see Madam Pomfrey.

"That was some buildup of magic." Susan commented while Harry treated her elbow.

"It's been sitting there for years. Our presence disturbed it, causing it to discharge. We're lucky it wasn't worse. Sorry." Susan yelped as Harry finished up and conjured a roughshod cast for her elbow while Harry put his arm in a sling.

"Well, thanks to us most of the dark static buildup should be gone. We could probably go back in the room now without any worries."

Going back in the nursery, the dark magic had indeed dispersed. Harry awkwardly cast some more charms with his left hand, but found nothing in the way of Horcruxes, curses, or jinxes left behind.

"I show nothing."

"Me too." Susan added with frustration. She had hoped their trip here wouldn't be a waste of time, but at least it helped Harry come to terms a little better with his parents' deaths.

After walking around the room and looking at few toys and trinkets, Harry took one last look before exiting the room.

"Harry? Perhaps we should take your mother's notes, in case Voldemort comes here to look for them." Susan pleaded, not sure if she should bring the subject up again.

Harry was halfway down the stairs, but paused at her suggestion. Drumming his fingers on the banister, he turned and slowly walked back up.

"That's probably a wise decision. He's desperate for a second wand, and those notes might just be what he needs. Now that I think about it, I'm surprised he hasn't come back here for them."

"I'd wager this is the last place he'd want to step foot in, considering how it turned out for him last time."

Walking back into the study, Harry picked up the pieces of parchment he'd seen earlier, as well as a couple notebooks. Checking all the drawers and bookshelves, they were satisfied there wasn't anything else. They made one last cursory check around the house before walking out the front door.

"Harry, we've got a problem!" Susan was holding up their Portkey parchment, or what was left of it. The dark magic electrical discharge had burned it to pieces. Susan held up only a small burnt piece that was turning to ash in her hands.

"Great, our Portkey is gone. Looks like we're stuck here."

"Harry, how exactly are we going to get back to Hogwarts? Voldemort has all the borders around England sealed. There's no way we could sneak out."

"Well, let's find something to eat and we'll see what we can think up." They'd eaten only a little of their food, but found they wanted something with a bit more substance.

Walking out the front gate, they paused and looked up and down the quiet street. A cool breeze blew past reminding them that summertime was beginning to take its yearly sabbatical. Susan and Harry both shivered in in the fading sunlight.

"I wonder if it's alright to see the house that I might have lived in." Susan shyly asked. "Besides, it's a good a place to find food as any other."

"Why not. It might be fun to see how little Suzie might have lived."

Walking down the street, they came quickly to where Susan's parents had intended to live, but never got the chance. It was only a mere fifty yards or so from where Harry's house was, but appeared that up until recently had been inhabited. Looking back, the smaller dragon had moved to the street in front of them while Norberta had disappeared. Harry guessed he wasn't the only one that was hungry.

Opening the door with wands out, they saw some pictures on the wall of an older couple, likely in the late fifties if Harry had to guess. The home actually appeared neat and clean, although there were some dishes still in the sink and some other pictures on the wall were missing. Harry guessed that when they left, it was in a hurry and hoped that they got out safely. Walking toward the kitchen, they found some canned food in the pantry and helped themselves to some beans and fruit. It wasn't a lavish meal, but it filled their stomachs. After touring the house and seeing that it wasn't much different from Harry's down the street, they sat in what was a teenage girl's room. This was likely the room used when the owners' granddaughter visited or something to that effect as it still seemed personalized, despite showing years of unuse. They speculated that this would have been Susan's room. A window faced the side of the house, but looking out one could see down the lane right where Harry's house was. Susan had a feeling if she had lived her, she would have stared out her window a lot.

"Let's see apparition is out. The Portkey is fried. We have no floo powder. Even if we did, it'd be difficult to find a fireplace that isn't being tracked." Harry ticked off the possibilities on his fingers.

Susan dug out her magic mirror and tried to contact anyone in the DA, but either the range was too far or nobody was answering. Harry hoped it was the latter because nearly all the DA carried their mirrors with them these days. For a moment they thought they heard Ginny shouting, but it was very brief and never regained any contact.

Harry looked up to see Susan's concern. If they couldn't get back to Hogwarts soon, then they'd be missed and eventually someone would talk about where they were. That would make them sitting ducks in enemy occupied England. They'd effectively be fugitives behind enemy lines.

"We'll figure something out." Harry assured her, but after another couple hours of failed ideas, they decided maybe they'd better sleep on it.

"You take the bed. I'll be fine on the floor." Harry tried to get comfortable, but his collarbone was still aching and knew it'd be a long night. Looking from the floor up at Susan, where the moonlight landed on her face from the window, he was reminded of the night Hagrid had come to rescue him from his relatives.

'Hagrid. I wish he had one more rescue in him. Perhaps when we get to Hogwarts we can tell him about Norberta…'

"Norberta!" Harry said sitting up. His excitement had scared Susan who wasn't asleep yet herself, but breathing hard from Harry yelling.

"Merlin Harry! Don't do that! You scared me silly."

"Sorry, but I know how to get back to Hogwarts, maybe. We could ride Norberta!"

Susan simply stared at him with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"You want to ride a fire-breathing dragon hundreds of miles and onto Hogwarts grounds where it'll appear like an attack against the school?"

Harry sat there silently thinking before a grin grew on his face.

"It'll be brilliant! Not only will we be able to return Norberta to Hagrid, but we'll have a couple dragons to help protect the school! I'd like to see Voldemort's face when two dragons are licking their chops staring him down!"

Susan admitted the idea did have its merits. The school definitely needed all the help it could get, not to mention the excitement of having a couple dragons around would surely boost morale. Of course, everyone would probably need clean pants afterwards, but small sacrifices had to be made.

"Have you ever ridden a dragon before?" Susan somehow wouldn't have been surprised if he had, but the grin grew impossibly bigger on Harry's face when he said no.

'I reckon he's just excited about the opportunity to fly again, even if it's on the back of a dragon.' She thought.

"We'll work out the details tomorrow, and hope Norberta and the other one are willing to give us a lift." Harry lied back down to go to sleep running ideas through his mind. Satisfied with a plan, the ache he felt didn't feel quite as bad as it did, what with his excitement and adrenaline running through his system.

"So how are we going to keep from falling off? I mean both of us only have one good arm to use. Will sticking charms even work on a dragon?" Harry mused with a hand to his mouth in the attitude of thinking this through.

The morning air was crisp and sunrise was still a couple hours away. Neither one could sleep well, so they decided to get a move on. The sooner they got back, the better. Harry tentatively moved to Norberta who lazily opened an eye before snorting from her nostrils. She raised her head and opened her gaping jaws in an apparent yawn before turning back to Harry and lying her head on the ground in front of him.

"Uh, Norberta? I was hoping you might…uh be willing to help us travel to Hogwarts, but letting us ride on your back?" Harry stammered, very intimidated by the fierceness of the eyes and the heat emanating from her nostrils.

"Are you sure she can fully understand you?" Susan asked. Harry shrugged and tried again with no response. The only thing she seemed to respond to was her name from yesterday. Well, she did understand their need to enter the town and turned against the Death Eaters for them. Slowly Susan walked and stood next to Harry. The great dragon's eyes eyed her warily but remained still.

"Norberta, can you take us to Hagrid?" Susan asked. The dragon's ears perked up at Hagrid's name, but didn't give any real indication.

Harry let out of sigh of despair. "Well, it was a good idea in theory."

"Hagrid." Susan tried again and the dragon gave out a whimper as if remembering its 'mummy.'

"What is her relationship with Hagrid anyway? How would she know Hagrid?" Susan turned to Harry questionably. Harry debated telling her the answer, but figured it didn't matter now anyway.

"In first year, Hagrid got a dragon egg from…uhh…well, it was Professor Quirrell in disguise, but anyway, Hagrid hatched the egg himself and became the proud parent of Norberta here."

Susan's eyes grew big. At first Harry thought she was scared, but then a smile crept on her face.

"You mean she was born at Hogwarts! Were you there when she hatched too? Is that how Norberta knows you?"

"Yeah, actually so were Ron and Hermione, but Dumbledore made Hagrid send her to Romania. I mean, he couldn't have really expected to raise a dragon you know."

Susan immediately turned to Norberta.

"Norberta." She got her attention before pointing her finger to the great dragon and then pointing it to her and Harry.

"HOME!"

After a moment, the dragon's head perked up, let out an excited yelp and then put its neck on the ground next to them to climb on.

"How did you…" Harry asked amazed.

"Dragons have an inbred type homing beacon that can take them back to their place of birth. You know, sort of how like birds or fish return to spawn at the same at the same location each year."

Harry sort of shook his head, not quite sure what she meant.

"Anyway, dragons always know the exact place they were born. While they may never return to it, they have it fixed in their minds, not only the location, but those who are there when they are hatched. That must be how she recognized you when she smelled you. You must be some sort of uncle to her or something."

Quickly helping each other climb on Norbert's back, they found a place between two large ridges that fortunately fit them snugly when sitting together between them. Their feet were able to hook under some more ridges to give them a small sense of security. Harry grabbed the ridge in front of him with his one good arm while Susan hooked her good arm around Harry and both held on for dear life. The dragon gave a large roar before its wings extended and they felt a gentle lift into the air. They heard another roar respond back and saw the second dragon flying not far to their left. Relieved to see that the dragons were heading due north toward Scotland, they tried to settle in by casting warming charms on themselves since the air was quite cold.

"How long do you think it'll take us?" Harry asked while feeling the gentle rise and fall of the beast beneath them with each breath and flutter of wings.

"Susan looked on the ground and tried to do some calculations. "It's only a wild guess, but assuming from the speed we're going, I would think maybe four to five hours."

"Excellent! Maybe we'll make it before breakfast ends!" Harry said laughing. Susan laughed with him and both reveled in the feeling of flying. Harry could feel Susan rest her head against his back and couldn't help but lean back into her himself. Although they were thousands of feet in the air riding a wild beast, the rushful feeling of how close they were was very apparent. Every once in a while Susan would adjust her hand around Harry's chest and Harry sometimes put his slinged arm over hers in a kind of intimate hand holding. They tried to make small talk here and there, but the wind whistling past them made it tricky. Susan was able to talk in Harry's ear without any problem, but him responding back was where the difficulty lie, so they contented themselves to ride in silence and simply enjoying the moment. While it wasn't exactly a smooth ride, it was smoother than both expected and after only about four hours, with Norberta flying faster once they achieved her altitude, they found themselves seeing the castle of Hogwarts in the distance. Harry took out his wand and cast his Patronus. The stag shot ahead of them delivering his message.

"I told Hagrid to meet us by his hut, and to bring Charlie along as well. I thought it wouldn't do well for the school to think that two dragons were attacking the school. Besides, we'll need them to lower the shields to the school so we can land on the grounds." Harry yelled, and then shivered as he felt Susan's voice in his ear. He almost didn't hear what she said due to feeling the personal closeness of her lips whispering to him.

"That's probably a good idea. I hope nobody freaks out before they get your message."

As they were near the school, Harry tested the shields to make sure they were passable, and was surprised at how weak they were. They'd have no problem passing through them. In fact, it wouldn't take any enemy that long to bring them down. Harry couldn't understand how the shields became so weak. When term started, they were nearly three times stronger, and that was without the upgrades Tonks and Shacklebolt were currently adding.

Flying through the shields, there was a small cackle of magic that burst, but nothing that really slowed them down. Flying low over the Hagrid's hut, they saw the figures of Hagrid and Charlie running down from the school to meet them. Not surprisingly, Tonks was running stride for stride with Charlie. Curiously, Harry also saw that the Hogwarts grounds were all potmarked and burnt, not to mention that parts of the school looked like they'd received some spell damage. A couple places were quite significant.

"What happened here? Was the school attacked you think?" Susan again whispered into his ear and he tried to ignore the thrill that ran through him when she did that. Shaking his head to clear the thought, Susan misinterpreted his actions, thinking he was shaking his head no to her question.

"Then what went on here do you think?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Looking at the sky, Harry guessed it was around nine in the morning. Norberta let out a large roar before circling the area and landing softly next to Hagrid's hut. The other dragon landed just next to her and pawed the ground before letting out its own roar and laid down to rest. Slowly, Norberta's neck went the ground allowing Harry and Susan to climb off without too much trouble. Turning around, Harry and Susan nearly broke out in laughter in seeing the looks of Hagrid, Charlie, and Tonks. Their mouths were wide open in shock and neither one knew what to say.

"How…what…dragons? I thought' yu was jokin'!" Was all Hagrid could get out. Charlie had his wand out, but didn't make a move either, fearing to do so would set the dragons off. His training instincts kicked in and he approached them slowly before stopping at a safe distance.

Harry patted Norberta's neck in thanks before walking to Hagrid and Charlie some thirty yards off.

"I've seen some amazing things, but you two flying in on a dragon! That'll be the stuff of legends at Hogwarts for centuries!"

"Hagrid, I think you might remember your uhh…step child." Harry said with pride.

"Wha…yu mean tha's Norbert!"

"Norberta actually. Right Charlie?"

"Whoa." Was all that Charlie could say while nodding in agreement. Hagrid took a few steps forward. "Norberta?"

The dragon reared around and seeing Hagrid rose up and smelled him before her eyes got wide and started to stomp the ground with excitement. Hagrid's voice rose with equal enthusiasm.

"NORBERTA!" The great dragon nudged its 'mummy' with glee and Hagrid was over the moon getting reacquainted.

Charlie also walked up tentatively to the other dragon until he gave the okay. Together they examined the dragons before Charlie turned back.

"Apparently Hagrid is a grandpa. That blue one is a hybrid of Norwegian Ridgeback and a Russian White-tip. Pure White-tips have more of a white accent to their wings and snout, but this one only has about half what it should and besides it's actually closer to gray than white. Norberta is his mother. He's still only a juvenile that one is, but will be full grown within a year or two."

That would explain why it was following Norberta's lead. Harry realized. Charlie turned back to the dragon after telling Tonks that everything was under control, and if the dragons do start acting up, that Hagrid should be okay in directing them to the forest. Tonks nodded, still unable to believe what she saw.

Looking at Harry and Susan, with their arms in a sling and cast, she brought herself back into auror mode and told them to come to the castle immediately. Only then did Harry notice that it looked like she, Tonks, and Hagrid had been in a battle. Their clothes were smattered with burns and tears, and Tonks had a nasty cut to her forehead along with some dirt smears all over her face and clothes. She was also visibly exhausted. Her hair was out of sorts and she looked like she hadn't slept in a week.

"Tonks, what happened to you? What happened here?" Harry said as they quickly made their way up to the castle while avoiding some of the bigger potmarks that were found on the grounds. "Did Voldemort attack, is everyone okay?" Susan finished.

Tonks stopped about a hundred yards from the front doors of the castle.

"What happened is that we had a bloody CIVIL WAR last night! That's what happened!"

Harry and Susan gave each other a confused look at Tonks' explanation.

"Last night at Hermione's birthday party, Victor proposed to Hermione…again! And she accepted!"


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 6

"WHAT!" Harry and Susan both yelled simultaneously. Shock emanated on their faces not believing what they just heard. Harry's worst fear had come true.

"There's more. Victor said they were leaving to Bulgaria as soon as they were married. That is if you can count on Hermione simply nodding absently as an acceptance of marriage!"

Harry shook his head in denial. "No, she wouldn't do that, she doesn't love him, and she wouldn't leave now! Something is very wrong with her. We've got to get her checked for spells or curses or something!"

"That's what I thought. Apparently Ron and a few others were not happy and after words were exchanged, people started taking sides, and then the next thing I know spells were flying everywhere. The whole school went haywire. It spilled out of the Great Hall and into the hallways of the school, and as you can see, eventually onto the grounds. It took me and the aurors over three hours to stun everyone, confiscate their wands, and settle everyone back into the Great Hall. That's where everyone is now. McGonagall is still trying to decide what to do."

"Did anyone get injured, seriously?" Susan asked, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

Tonks nodded. "Yeah, about thirty or so, including Hermione. They're all stabilized now and are all up in the hospital wing. Come on, let's talk to McGonagall and she can relate the story to you in full.

Hurrying into the great hall, Harry saw all the students, Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons sitting on the floor. Madam Maxine was speaking rapidly in French at her students with her face red in anger. She was gesturing with her arms all over the place. Her own clothes seemed singed from curses but as a half-giant, no damage to her personally. There were no tables or chairs to be seen except at the very front where the staff sits. Those adults who were at Hogwarts for asylum and safety were also sitting on the floor. Around the sides of the hall Harry saw all the aurors spaced out and keeping watch with their wands drawn. A couple other aurors were quietly getting witness statements. Nobody else made a sound. Looking closer, Harry saw that many students and adults had curses and jinxes that were yet to be fixed. One girl had celery for hair. Others had enlarged noses, feet, or ears. Furthermore were some who were missing body parts all together. Other students had morphed limbs or things sticking out of their bodies. In addition to that, nearly everyone had cuts, bruises, and injuries that would need to be mended. Most looked very uncomfortable, and when they saw Harry and Susan enter, remained silent. It was as quiet as a graveyard, the only sounds being heard were the whispers of aurors talking to students and the footsteps of him, Susan, and Tonks as they entered. On the staff table was a big box full of confiscated wands, and standing right next to it was McGonagall talking quietly with the staff and reading over some parchment.

"Those are the statements of the students we've interviewed so far. We're still trying to get everyone's version of events." Tonks whispered as they made their way to the front.

McGonagall took one look in Harry's direction and waved them toward the ante-chamber at the back, the same one Harry had entered in his fourth year after his name came out of the Goblet of Fire.

Once they were alone in the privacy of the small room, McGonagall waved her wand to conjure some plush chairs for them to sit in. McGonagall looked nearly as bad as Tonks did. Her hair was sticking out of its customary bun, and she had her own fair share of burns and cuts. She took a deep breath before trying to give them an encouraging smile.

"I'm glad you both made it back safely. When we saw the Portkeys signature disappear, we feared the worst, but didn't have time to investigate it, as I'm sure you are now aware." She made a sweeping motion with her hand toward the Great Hall. Before any response could be made, Ron, Ginny, and Luna were brought in with Tonks and Remus following. Besides the customary burns and cuts, Ron's face sported a nice white beard. One that looked like it came straight from a goat. When he spoke to greet Harry, his words carried a bleat that sounded very goat like as well. Harry half wondered if he was going to start gnawing on his robes. Ginny hobbled in using a crutch. Her left leg had been turned into plastic and made a hollow thumping sound when she walked. She also sported a huge unibrow that had to be pinned back lest it hang over her face and obscure her vision. Somehow, Luna had escaped without a single curse and sported not a single injury. She looked as pristine and unscathed as if she'd just gotten up for the day, but Harry had no doubt that she'd been every bit in the middle of the fray as everyone else.

"You being Head Boy, it is my duty to inform you of the events that occurred last night. These three have been escorted in to help fill in the gaps. Miss Bones, seeing as Miss Granger is temporarily unavailable to perform her duties as Head Girl. I'm appointing you in her place until Miss Granger is well enough to resume her duties. I'm awarding you this because you and Harry were the only ones who did not participate in the events last night, which is why you get the honor. Rest assured, Miss Granger will recover, but it may take some time, and I need all the help restoring civility to this school as quickly as possible.

Susan was shocked. She was Head Girl? She'd never imagined it. Granted it was only temporary, but still, at least it was something. But if it was necessary for her to be Head Girl for a while, just how seriously injured was Hermione? Before she could get over her surprise, Harry cleared his throat. Clearly his mind was on more important matters.

McGonagall began speaking of the events from last night, with Ron, Ginny, Luna, Remus, and Tonks ready to fill in any missing details.

"As you know, Miss Granger's party had gotten so big, that I agreed to the use of the Great Hall. I felt that this might be a good for the students of different houses to mingle. Not to mention that the school might not have many more opportunities to enjoy an evening of festive merriment…"

_Flashback_

_Ginny, Luna, and Hannah were running around the great hall finishing up last minute decorations. Ginny seemed by far the most stressed and it resulted in her forcibly ordering around Ron, Neville, and a few other DA members._

"_NO NO NO! This one goes here, that one goes there! Right?" _

"_Sorry Gin, I thought that this banner would be seen by more people as they came in." Ron said in an unapologetic voice while Neville simply sighed, taking the other banner he was holding to where Ginny had pointed._

_Ginny groaned in frustration before running off to tell Seamus, Dean, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot to stop sucking the helium from the balloons and singing stupid songs. _

_A few students had trickled in, but the party wasn't due to start for another half hour. Ron had mentioned to more than a few people that he was this close (holding his thumb and finger a hair breadth apart) to simply just stunning Hermione and taking her the hospital wing to see what was wrong with her. She hadn't even come to the last DA meeting a couple days ago, and seemed like a zombie walking around, well, a zombie that was always in Victor Krum's company. While spreading the word around about his plan, a shadow loomed over Ron and his eyes went wide for a moment, but breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't McGonagall._

"_Oi, these are sum grea' decorations! I sure 'ope Hermione 'preciates 'em. Why she hasn't come down to see me, nah once since school started." Hagrid's voice boomed with excitement about the party, but sadness about her personality change. Ron and Hagrid talked some more for a few minutes until Ginny walked over._

_Ginny engaged Hagrid in small-talk for a while before running off again at something else that wasn't perfect. Finally, the music started up, and more people arrived when the party started. The party was just getting in full swing when all the voices in the room quieted down and they all turned to see Krum enter the room holding Hermione's hand. It looked like he was practically dragging her in, as if she had no desire to even be there. Victor for his part was beaming. Ron couldn't help notice that Hermione took no notice of the decorations, no notice of everyone's eyes on her, only that she seemed completely and totally oblivious to anything. _

"_Merlin, whose Kneazle did she kill?" Tonks muttered to Luna who uncharacteristically had a serious frown on her face. A few people greeted the pair and Hermione smiled faintly to them, but said very little. She quietly sat down and once again was rubbing her forehead._

"Hermioninny_ haf not been veeling well lately." Victor supplied to those who inquired after her health. Those that offered to help with a charm or to walk with her to Madam Pomfrey were simply waved off by Hermione._

_Before long, the party started getting back into full swing again. A dance floor was set up on one end of the hall and music was being played by the Creevey brothers who were taking turns being the DJ. Krum dragged Hermione to the dance floor a couple times, and there were moments when it looked like Hermione was her old self, laughing and socializing. But they were fleeting, and it always ended with her scrunching her face in pain before excusing herself to sit down. Ginny even spoke to McGonagall a couple times about her suspicions, of her being cursed, but the Headmistress said it was not within her rights to examine her without proof or approval. _

"_But she keeps easing her head like a headache! And look at her! It looks like she just got back from a funeral!" Ron pointed angrily at Hermione while the red on his face almost matched his hair, but McGonagall reproved him fiercely._

"_MR. WEASLEY! I have told you I've done all that I can! Now if you speak to me like that again it will be detention!"_

_Seeing that he was getting nowhere, Ron stormed off. Luna was able to distract him somewhat so Ron could enjoy himself, but every so often he would stare at Hermione and get that look on his face like he wanted to slap her out of whatever was wrong with her._

'_Ding ding ding ding'_

_The sounds of Victor's fork ringing against his glass echoed through the hall. Everyone's voices quieted down to turn to Victor who was standing next to Hermione._

"_If I could haf everyone's attention." Victor cleared his throat and glanced at Hermione nervously before addressing the room._

"_On behalf of _Hermioninny_, I vish to thank yu all for the party to celebrate her birfday!"_

_Applause rang out and Hermione gave a smile and stood up to thank everyone._

"_Thank you. It was nice of you all to remember my birthday. I wish you all a good night."_

_Hermione started walking toward the door, but Victor put a hand out to stop her and after a quiet conversation she nodded and sat back down. Murmurs started rising from the crowd but Victor raised his hands and they all quieted down again._

"_I vish to give Hermioninny my birfday present to her." Victor's hands were shaking as he reached into his pocket and pulled out small velvet colored case. Slowly he got down on his knee, causing many gasps and shrills to rise up. Victor opened the case and held up a lovely diamond studded engagement ring._

"_Hermioninny, you know I luf you. I haf asked you many times, but I ask again. Marry me. Come Avay wif me."_

_The great hall was deathly quiet. Everyone waited with baited breath to see how she would respond. Hermione looked up from staring at the floor to Victor. Expressionless, she looked around the hall and her eyes landed on someone in the hall. Luna followed her gaze and saw she was looking at her fellow Gryffindors. Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, as well as a few others were staring back at her. Luna was about to look away when he saw another Gryffindor nod her head as if telling her to say yes. Luna did a double take, but Hagrid had moved into her field of view. It didn't matter, Luna knew who it was and wondered if she was somehow behind this. Turning back, Hermione slowly nodded her head._

"_YES! She said YES!" Victor exclaimed putting the ring on Hermione's finger before hoisting her up and hugging her while twirling her around. Catcalls, applause, and cheers rose from the crowd. Many girls surged forward to admire the ring. Hermione seemed to try to engage in conversation, but her mind seemed to wander off before Krum put his arm around her and announced that they would leave for South America as soon as they were married. That brought many cries of surprise and others of disappointment. However, one voice rose above the others._

"_THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HER AND I DEMAND SHE GO TO THE HOSPITAL WING OR THAT SHE IS SCANNED FOR CURSES!"_

_Ron had his wand out and his voice carried over the hall. Walking toward Hermione, he stopped some fifteen feet away when Krum pulled out his own wand and stood in front of her._

"_You vill do no such thing! She haf stated she vill not be scanned and you vill respect her vishes!" _

"_Get out of my way Krum! I don't want to hurt you."_

_Rallying behind Ron, a few DA members took out their wands and stood behind him, feeling that if Krum was outnumbered, he'd agree. McGonagall came surging to the front and stood between the both of them._

"_EVERYONE, WANDS AWAY THIS INSTANT!" She looked around at the aurors and a few of them were standing around the walls patrolling the perimeter with their own wands out waiting for the moment of when to intervene. _

"_Aurors! Stand ready, but don't interfere until I say!" Tonks yelled. McGonagall looked shocked at her instructions._

"_WHAT! I insist they intervene now!" She said to Tonks, who was walking to stand next to Ron._

"_Ron is right, something is wrong. All she needs is to be checked over, and if nothing is wrong, then she'll be free to marry and leave as she wishes."_

_McGonagall looked torn. In her heart, she agreed with Tonks, but knew she needed to keep the peace regardless of whether the Ministry was around or not._

_As Tonks was talking, many of the Durmstrang students that were staying at Hogwarts, as well as some Beauxbatons and other Hogwarts students slowly walked over to stand behind Victor. The adults in the room, those that had sought asylum at Hogwarts also started taking sides. _

"_Hermione has a right to decide what she wants!" Someone yelled from the crowd._

"_She hasn't been able to choose anything lately because she's been cursed. Anyone with a brain can see that." Another voice responded, that sounded like Mandy Brocklehurst. _

"_Hermione, you're coming with me now, whether you want to or not!" Ron said. Hermione slowly stood up and started to nod before she quickly put her hand to the sides of her head and bent over screaming._

"_NOOOO! Yes….I'll go…I'll…NOOOO….I Won't!" Hermione screamed again falling to her knees._

_Victor knelt down before she stood up and assured him she was fine._

"_I'm sorry. I'm…I'm fine…I…." She seemed so conflicted she could barely finish her sentences all while shaking her head. _

_Victor turned back to the crowd against him, raising his wand attempting to protect his fiancée. _

_McGonagall tried to steady everyone when a trigger happy Seamus shot a stunner at Victor. It was blocked easily and another badly aimed stunner was shot from behind Victor that hit McGonagall. She fell like a rock. _

"_NOW!" Ron yelled and seven stunners flew from his wand and of those behind him straight at Hermione. Hermione didn't even try to block them. She didn't even have her wand out. Neville, who was one of those who shot a stunner at her thought that if he didn't know better, she showed a brief smile welcoming the oncoming oblivion. Victor put up a shield, but it wasn't fast enough and five got through making Hermione fall to the ground. Victor turned and shot back causing spells on both sides to start flying. Screams and yells were heard above the pops and booms as everyone threw up shields, teamed up for protection, and threw out curse after jinx after hex. Ron sadly realized that any attempt to take Hermione quietly had just gone up in flames. Everyone was shooting spells and tempers were rising. Many students were taking advantage to shoot curses at those they held grudges with. Others used it as a means of practice. Still more took it as Fred and George would, that of creating mayhem. The Slytherins took the opportunity to take revenge against the Gryffindors. The adults that were there for protection were fighting in defense of their children or their particular house. Victor and the rest of the Durmstrang students had joined together and were currently battling some aurors. Madam Maxine was protecting her Beauxbatons students, but they were engaged in a fierce fight with a group of fourth and fifth year girls who had some issue with jealousy involving a boy or two. Filch was at a loss of what to do and huddled against the wall protecting Mrs. Norris while trying not to get hit by a stray curse. Peeves however, enjoying what he considered the greatest moment in school history, egged everyone on by telling rumors and lies in order to keep the battle going. Even Moaning Myrtle had popped in to watch hoping that someone would be able to keep her company in the bathroom pipes._

_In all the commotion, only three people noticed that Hermione's face was turning blue on the ground. "Hermione!" Ginny ran up to her and saw that she wasn't breathing. She tried casting a spell at her lungs to give them air, but nothing happened._

"_Luna, I don't know what's wrong." Ginny cried over all the turmoil. Luckily, they were near the corner and out of most people's field of vision. _

"_She's not breathing." Luna said calmly but her face showed that she was scared._

"_I know that!" Ginny yelled back, "What do we do?"_

_Luna shook her head after trying a couple more spells, but then someone jumped in and started pushing on Hermione's chest._

"_MALFOY! Stop groping her you pervert! You're hurting her!" Ginny yelled trying to stop him, but Luna held her back._

"_No, he's trying to help her." They watched as Malfoy suddenly plugged her nose and kissed her._

"_YOU'RE SNOGGING HER WHILE SHE'S DYING! I'M GONNA KILL…" Ginny didn't finish as Luna again held her back._

"_No, Ginny, he's putting air in her lungs." _

_Ginny watched with fascination and worry while Malfoy resumed going from pumping her chest to breathing air in her mouth. Luna put up a shield to prevent any stray curses from hitting any of them. After a few more agonizing moments, Hermione's eyes opened and her back arched up gasping for air. Malfoy helped her sit up and patted her back while she coughed and breathed heavily. Ginny helped her while Luna resumed giving them cover. _

"_We're taking her to Madam Pomfrey right now!" Ginny said, and Malfoy nodded helping her up. Slipping out of the Great Hall, they just made it to the stairs when more than a few students ran out dueling each other. The battle was spreading through the school. A few took it outside while others were also moving up the stairs. Ginny, Luna, and Malfoy hurried to keep out of the line of fire._

"_Where did you learn CPR?" Luna asked Malfoy while quickly escorting Hermione._

"_What's that?" Ginny asked._

"_Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation." Luna answered._

"_Car-poodle what?"_

"_It's the Muggle way of helping someone breathe when they can't on their own. Like if someone was drowning for example."_

_Ginny shrugged at Luna's response but both looked to Malfoy for an answer. He sighed in thought before answering._

"_My mother taught it to me. Said it was necessary to learn in case I was ever disarmed in a fight and didn't have the ability to heal someone."_

"_But you weren't disarmed." Ginny exclaimed thinking he was just using that as an excuse to snog and grope Hermione, but she couldn't fathom why._

"_Actually I was. Crabbe and Goyle were behind me and grabbed my wand when the first spell was shot. So, I punched Goyle before running to hide behind some people before they could curse me, and then everything went crazy. Goyle's gonna be itching to curse me for that."_

_Ginny and Luna remained quiet with their own thoughts while Hermione seemed dazed, not paying attention to anything except taking steady steps._

_After Hermione was lying in the hospital wing, Ginny told Luna and Malfoy to stay there and make sure Hermione was okay while she ran back out toward the battle still raging throughout the school._

_Tonks was stunning students right and left, but saw it fruitless since, they were re-enervated by their friends just as quickly. On top of that, more than a few aurors had been disarmed or stunned. It was one thing for an auror to duel a single student, another to duel six or seven since many students had banded together. Trying to get the aurors and staff organized, booms and explosions were heard throughout the castle and even more were heard outside. Tonks was beside herself with worry. She knew of Ron's plan, but nobody realized how badly it would backfire. Now the entire school was warring with one another and she had no idea how to get it back under control. Finding McGonagall still stunned, Tonks got her back on her feet and set a plan in motion. All the aurors and staff split up in groups of ten and stunned everyone in sight._

"_Stun first, grab their wands, and we'll ask questions later. Once everything is under control, we'll round up everyone back here. DO NOT give anyone their wand back! You…" She said pointing to a couple other aurors, "go find any first and second years that are hiding and round them up safely. We'll bring them here as well when things are normal."_

_Everyone nodded and began the long process. Tonks's group had the most difficult time with those in the DA, as they seemed the most proficient at defense. She was actually quite impressed, but also quite upset that they were not agreeing to stop fighting. The DA, for their part, only agreed to a cease fire when everyone else did as they were worried of being ambushed by Slytherins, a rival group of students determined to prove themselves against those in the DA, or Krum's faction of friends. Eventually, she was able to convince them to assist in getting things under control by asking them what they thought Harry would expect of them._

_Tonks looked over the students sitting uncomfortably in the Great Hall. A few were asleep, but most had hexes and curses on them that made sleep too uncomfortable. A few first and second years were sitting unscathed, having hidden for cover when the fighting began. Looking around the hall itself, many of the windows were blown out. One entrance door to the Great Hall was hanging on a hinge. Portraits throughout the castle were damaged, along with the walls. There was once section of the third floor wall that had crumbled two feet high onto the floor. Concrete and dust was everywhere and on everyone. And Tonks didn't even want to think about the grounds. There were blast holes all over, and the outside walls showed significant damage on one side. After checking the defenses, she was horrified to see how close they were to collapsing. The shields were set up to only repel spells from outside of the school, not the inside. As a result, they were severely compromised. It would take days, maybe weeks, to get them back to where they were before. Checking the grounds beyond the shields, she was relieved there weren't any Death Eaters spying around. Otherwise Voldemort would already be here. Returning to the present and the students before her, she sat down in a chair and groaned at the soreness she felt. At least none of the students had perished, although a few were close calls, Hermione included. The battle was so out of control that she would have died if Ginny, Luna, and Malfoy had not seen her. Five stunners to her heart had stopped it cold. Tonks knew it wasn't intentional, and Ron said he had only planned for him and Neville to shoot, but word got around and Ron didn't realize how many were waiting for his signal. Looking over at Remus walking back into the hall, Tonks looked at her watch and saw it was near five in the morning. Remus had been helping in the hospital wing for almost two hours now._

"_Everyone will live. Get some sleep for a few hours. The aurors have things under control." He said quietly. Indeed, the aurors and staff were roaming the Great Hall in shifts not letting anyone get up, per McGonagall's orders. Others were still assessing damage to the school. Nodding she looked over to Charlie who was taking his turn on guard duty before he winked at her. Smiling, Tonks closed her eyes for a brief respite and fell into a sultry dream about a red maned dragon._

"_Tonks, wake up. Tonks!" Charlie gently shook awake. Tonks opened her eyes and got a grin on her face seeing her man first thing after a memorable dream. _

"_Hmm, come here you." She gently pulled him forward, but he pulled back smiling. Tonks's face showed a hurtful look, but he quickly explained._

"_No time, we've got to get down to Hagrid's." _

_Tonks sat up quickly. "What's wrong, did another fight break out?"_

"_No, but Harry and Susan are coming back. And apparently they're not alone. Somehow they've brought a couple dragons with them."_

_Tonks mouth hung open for a moment speechless. Looking past Charlie, she saw the remnants of Harry's Patronus slowly fade away while Hagrid was impatiently waiting for them. Getting up, they ran past the students still sitting on the floor. Most of them had heard Harry's message as it echoed through the hall. A few didn't believe it, but when they saw two dragons flying onto the grounds through the broken windows of the great hall, the legend of Harry Potter skyrocketed even more if that were possible, while Susan's own legendary status was beginning to form._

"_Besides," Charlie said running out of the castle, "You've got some nasty morning breathe…oww." Tonks hit Charlie on his forearm with her fist, but then quickly checked her breath and grimaced before shooting a small stream of mouthwash in her mouth with her wand. Running down to Hagrid, they indeed saw two dragons aloft, with Harry and Susan riding on the bigger black one._

_End Flashback_

Harry and Susan sat there quietly for a few moments afterward. McGonagall, seeing they had no questions yet continued on.

"Miss Granger was examined and Mr. Weasley was correct. She was the victim of an Indifference potion."

Harry glanced at Susan out of the corners of his eyes. Her suspicions were also correct.

"However, it was unique in its application that made it far worse for Miss Granger than what is considered typical. Poppy found a unique duplication spell attached to the fluxweed ingredient. This allowed the potion to replicate itself while still in her system. This way, it would not wear off after a day, but would remain a permanent fixture. Poppy tells me the constant headache she was experiencing was her attempt to fight off its effects. The conflict was causing her to use up her magic at an enormous rate. If Miss Granger had left Hogwarts as planned, she would have eventually become a squib in about a year's time. Fortunately, Poppy has eliminated the foreign element in her blood and her magic should be back to normal in a few days."

"How is she doing?" Harry looked up to McGonagall, the intensity of his eyes were piercing. She felt sorry for whoever it was that crossed Harry Potter and Hermione. She wasn't sure whom of the two she would be more afraid of. McGonagall let out a long breath before answering.

"She'll live. She's sleeping right now. Her heart took considerable damage and basically she's in the same position now as when she returned from the Ministry at the end of your 5th year. Poppy wants her to stay in the hospital wing for at least the next couple weeks, and no extraneous magic or exercise for at least a month after that lest her heart gives out. Is that understood? I want to be absolutely clear that any...future excursions outside the school will have to be done without her for the time being."

Harry agreed, not wanting to risk her life on another Horcrux hunt. They still weren't sure where next to look, but should something come up in their research, making Hermione stay behind next time would have been difficult.

"Who is responsible Professor?" Ron asked. Harry looked too angry to even dare to speak. Susan had put her hand on his arm hoping to keep his temper from erupting and it seemed to be working for the moment.

"We have yet to discover the culprit, but I plan to question Mr. Krum as soon as he is fully healed."

"I want to be there when you do." Harry spoke quietly, but his tone indicated that he wasn't going to be denied. McGonagall nodded her consent.

"Professor, I do not believe Victor Krum is the one responsible." Everyone turned to Luna waiting to hear her theory.

"Whenever Hermione would languish in pain fighting its effects, she would also start looking around the room for someone, even when Victor was by her side. It was as if the potion maker was controlling her somewhat from a distance, almost like she was in a hypnotic state."

"Who was she looking at?"

"Well Harry, the majority of the time, it was Romilda Vane."

Harry sat there in thought for a second before he jumped up out of his chair with his wand in hand.

"I hope she tries to fight back!" Harry angrily yelled intending to take her right now with everyone in the school watching.

Susan and Ginny jumped up with him and faced him in an attempt to calm him down. Tonks and Remus were surprised at how much faith Harry put in Luna's theory, as if it was fact. Even more so when considering some of Luna's wild stories were the subject of ridicule among her classmates for the past few years.

"Harry, look at me." Susan had both hands on his shoulders in a firm grip. "Harry, you can't just go cursing her without proof. Luna may be right, but we need to be smart about this. We can't have another battle break out with people taking sides."

"She's right mate. Romilda's a Prefect and she's quite popular. If we just go accusing her, it'll cause another rift. That's something we don't need Voldemort getting wind of." Ron's words were carried with bleats and other goat like sounds that would have made Aberforth proud. Ginny and Remus nodded, with the former looking like she was hiding her laughter due to Ron's current predicament.

Looking at everyone in turn, he reluctantly agreed. All together they decided that she'd be questioned discreetly.

"I can scarce believe it, a Prefect resorting to this…and against the Head Girl…a fellow housemate!" McGonagall shook her head looking thoroughly defeated. Wiping her eyes with a handkerchief, she stood up and stared at some of the trophies around the room. The morning light glittered on them sending reflections all over the room. Turning from the sunrise she was watching and making a decision, McGonagall abruptly turned and addressed those in the room.

"With the younger students now being assembled in the Great Hall with everyone else, I'm about to speak to all of the students, so if you would all please join me. I wish to speak on some things that have been running through my mind during the night. You may join Miss Granger and question Miss Vane when I am done Mr. Potter."

Harry was about to object for those very reasons, but realized that as Head Boy he would need to be there considering the circumstances. Together they walked back in the Great Hall and McGonagall cleared her throat while standing at the front of the staff table, the only table still in the hall. Harry surmised the other tables and chairs had been moved down stairs to the kitchens for the time being. All eyes turned toward the front when McGonagall cleared her throat to announce her intentions of addressing the room. She stood there silently for nearly a full minute gathering her thoughts before finally speaking.

"I am truly not sure where to begin. The events that have occurred during the night have left me speechless, appalled, horrified, and dare I say it, embarrassed to be your Headmistress. Never in the history of this school has a fight of this magnitude ever happened. Student's fighting for fighting sake, fighting against our auror security, damaging the school in ways that even you do not comprehend."

Many heads looked up confused at that last statement. A few people whispered and shrugged to each other while others simply showed the awful guilt of contributing to the fight.

"Our security charms and shields were as strong as they'd ever been…to those on the outside. It was a gross oversight on our part to not consider the damage they could receive from within. The ensuing battle last night nearly tore down all of our shields." McGonagall paused for a moment to let that sink in. More heads looked up as comprehension dawned on many faces.

"Yes, if there had been spies of the dark lord wandering the forest testing the shields, as there has been on many occasions in the past, they would have discovered this. Heaven forbid if Voldemort were here, he would have stormed the castle within minutes and those that survived would be enslaved, tortured, or worse."

McGonagall took out her handkerchief and dabbed her eyes again before continuing.

"It appears that I have failed you all on so many levels. Here I thought that simply trying to be as normal a school as possible would help keep us sane, keep us grounded, yet I should have seen how the ruination of our world around us affected you all. I failed to see the tension that has slowly been building and finally erupted last night. I failed to comprehend the pressure you were all under with death near to our door. I should have understood the constant worry you each have for your families and loved ones. The burdens you were each carrying, the worry you go to sleep with each night. I blame myself for being blind to your needs and not adapting to the circumstances around us. For that, I apologize to each of you. However, I am not so selfish as to assume all the blame. Looking out upon you, I see that all of us are to blame in some facet. Many of you fought without thinking of the consequences while more of you simply to take advantage of an opportunity. There were others that got caught up in the moment and the rest were simply defending yourself the best way you knew how. However, in light of all that, I have decided that individual punishments will not be assessed."

More whispers and audible surprises arose from all over. Nearly everyone thought that detentions would be served for the rest of the year, let alone seeing the hourglasses permanently empty. Looking over to the hourglasses, they actually were already empty since they had been destroyed and the gems counting house points were scattered all over the floor.

"However, such damage to the school cannot be ignored. Therefore, classes will be suspended indefinitely while everyone, myself included, will work to not only repair the damage, but to improve upon the defenses that have been so nearly destroyed. Each house and year will be assigned to repair a specific area with a teacher or auror giving instruction and supervision. We will make this school stronger than ever before! Does anyone here feel this punishment is unfair or wish to object?"

McGonagall looked around the room only to be met with more than a few nods. Nobody was going to complain about not having to go to class, even if it was for repair work.

"Finally, I believe that everyone here is in dire need of an outlet for their tensions and worries, lest any more duels break out. Therefore, I propose that we set up a dueling tournament."

Harry was surprised at this, but seeing the surprise on the faces of the other professors, apparently this was something McGonagall just thought of during the last few hours. Intrigued, he eagerly waited to hear more about this. He wasn't alone. Many smiles grew wider with students sensing the chance to prepare for the inevitable attack from Voldemort while eager to throw some good spells around in preparation.

"Students will be divided in groups of eighteen to twenty with at least three students of the same house within each group. Additionally, there will be at least two students from each year on a team. A round-robin tournament will be set up to see who can work together most efficiently in battle-like scenarios. Each weekend we will conduct a few duels while those not participating that day will watch and observe what works and what doesn't. In order to make this fair, however, those students known as the 'Ministry Eight' will be assigned to lead different teams and not be allowed to work as its own team."

A few breaths of relief went up as most felt that they wouldn't stand a chance if Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest were all teamed up together. Harry was slightly disappointed, but understood the wisdom of it. Allowing the 'Ministry Eight' to be team leaders would be a great opportunity for them to lead in their own right. Granted, they'd already been doing it in part during DA sessions when they split off into groups to practice, but this was totally different.

"Harry Potter, however, will not be leading a team and will instead be lending his skills and knowledge among all the teams on a rotating basis. He will also help serve as a judge during the official duels on Saturday."

A few more students groaned, hoping to be on his team, but knew that it wouldn't be fair when everyone clamored to sign up for his team. Feelings might be hurt with the rest of the team leaders. Slowly, a tentative hand rose in the air.

"Yes Mr. Goldstein?"

"Are the groups assigned or do we get to choose?"

"I believe it is for the best if students are assigned to their team. That way, nobody will feel left out being the last one to be picked. I will meet with the Head Boy and Girl, the Heads of each house, and the Prefects to decide on the teams and when we will announce them to you. However, this is only going to happen when I feel the repairs and defenses of the school are adequate enough that you have earned it. Yes Miss Zabini?"

"What does the winning team get?"

McGonagall smiled at this before looking around at the other professors in the room listening.

"If I'm not out of line, and if the other professors agree to it, I believe that the winning team should have the opportunity to duel a team comprised of the Hogwarts staff. Think of it as a way to get some revenge against all the homework we've assigned to you."

Smiles grew into huge grins and a few students even rubbed their hands together eagerly. The chance to duel the professors without punishment was something everyone had wanted at some point or another.

"I advise you to take this seriously. If there is ANYONE…and I mean ANYONE that gets into another UNSANCTIONED DUEL, they will be escorted off of the Hogwarts grounds permanently. That includes not just students but also the adults, the aurors and Hogwarts staff. Nobody will be exempt. I will not have another incident of what occurred last night! THERE WILL BE NO EXCEPTIONS! ARE THERE ANY QUESTIONS?"

Everyone understood perfectly clear what she was implying. They'd be kicked out of the school to fend for themselves. Faces grew rigid with fear and others went pale white. Silence reigned around the Great Hall. Harry felt that he wouldn't have to worry about seeing another duel break out outside of the tournament and breathed a sigh of relief that he had one less thing to worry about.

"Oh, one last thing. Seeing as Miss Granger will be unavailable to perform her duties as Head Girl for the time being, I have assigned Miss Susan Bones to acting Head Girl until Miss Granger recovers. I expect you all to treat her with the same respect as you would Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, or any other Prefect. Now, those of you needing injuries, curses or jinxes fixed are allowed to leave and make their way to the hospital wing. Everyone else will return here at precisely three o'clock this afternoon after you've all gotten some rest. Trust me when I say you are going to need it. Your wands will be returned to you then. To the Prefects, please assist in helping those to the hospital wing. I also ask each Prefect to wait until everyone else is healed before getting yourselves fixed up, dismissed."

The shuffle of feet and groans prevailed as students stood up stretching after sitting all night on the hard stone floor. Eventually they were given cushioning charms, but it didn't make up for a nice soft bed. Most of the students slowly made their way to hospital wing while the rest stood up and wandered back to their common room seeing first hand for themselves the damage that they'd all caused and feeling even worse for it.

Harry and Susan followed behind everyone else walking to the hospital wing. A long queue was growing from the front doors to down the hall and around the corner. Madam Pomfrey would only help one person at a time, but did allow Remus and a couple others with healer experience to help in some of the easier cases.

"There she is." Harry whispered seeing the Prefects at the door allowing one or two people in at a time. Romilda Vane was there and kept looking in toward where Hermione was lying.

"Say nothing yet Harry. Let's wait till everyone else is healed and gone." Susan whispered to him and together they walked into the hospital wing. Victor Krum was sitting at Hermione's side and holding her hand. Other students on beds were asleep or resting comfortably from their more serious curses. A few had the customary privacy shields up so nobody could see or disturb them.

Quietly, they walked to Hermione's bedside and conjured a couple chairs opposite Krum. He looked up at them before nodding. They sat there in silence for a while. Hermione was asleep and looked peaceful for the first time since the year started. Her green-silver hair reflected the morning sunlight that shone through the windows giving it a kind of sparkly effect.

"I vanted so badly to belief that she truly luffed me." Victor said quietly without even looking up. He was holding her hand in his and with his other was covering his eyes.

"I think, in my heart, I knew that somefing vas vrong, but I vas tu prideful to admit it. The chance to marry her and keep her safe, live my life wif her, to be happy avay from all of this. I refused to belief that she vould only love me, only marry me due to bad potion." Victor looked up at Harry and wiped the wetness from his eyes.

"And my foolishness nearly killed her. I hope she can forgife me. I hope all of yu can. I fear I may never forgife myself."

Harry shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think anyone blames you. She was put under a curse that was meant to take advantage of your feelings for her. I may have reacted the same way if I were in your shoes. Anyone of us would have."

"Du yu know who haf done this?"

Harry nodded. "As soon as the students are all healed, we're going to confront her. If you want to be there, I think you have the earned the right to face her."

Victor gave Harry a half smile before nodding and returning his gaze to Hermione. Nobody said anything else for the next couple hours. Susan nodded off asleep with her head on Harry's shoulder, but Harry couldn't sleep. His eyes kept going from Hermione to the students being healed, patiently waiting. Soon enough, the last student was excused and the Prefects were getting healed. Ginny and Ron sat on one bed together while the others were sitting on other beds waiting their turn. McGonagall had turned up and quietly asked Madam Pomfrey to heal Romilda last. The nurse simply nodded in understanding, not needing to ask after years of working together.

Susan jerked awake from Harry nudging her and telling her that it was time for their own injuries to be healed. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, they were soon enough healed and watched Ginny and Ron getting off their bed to walk toward Romilda's bed who was getting her extra-long fingernails fixed. She also had horns sprouting from her kneecaps that sounded like foghorns whenever she took a step.

"There you go Miss Vane. Good as new. If you find any sensitivity in your knees or fingers during the next forty-eight hours, you let me know."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Romilda was about to get up when she suddenly noticed that she was surrounded by McGonagall, Harry, Victor, and the rest of the 'Ministry Eight.'

"Miss Vane, I believe we need to talk." McGonagall said sternly. Madam Pomfrey excused herself while Romilda audibly gulped. If there was any doubt to her guilt, her visible reaction to those around her confirmed it.

"Can I at least explain?"

"Oh, you'd better." Ginny blurted out. Romilda glanced around at the angry expressions directed at her and realized she'd be lucky to not be expelled.

"It wasn't meant to go that far. I only hoped to direct Hermione's attention elsewhere, I didn't realize she'd completely go off the bend and ignore all of her friends! I only hoped that she'd find some romance away from Harry, and then I could swoop in and be the shoulder for Harry to cry on."

"What you did is inexcusable. I have half a mind to expel you right now."

Romilda nodded sadly as the tears started coming.

"Do you have any idea how close you came to ruining our world?" Harry asked in a silent but deadly tone.

Romilda got a confused look on her face. "What do you mean world?"

Harry stammered a moment trying to explain without giving away the prophecy or their search for the Horcruxes. Ron sensing the problem quickly stepped in.

"She's been leading the research into how to stop Voldemort. Without her, we'd be lost. If she had married Victor and left, we'd have no clue how to navigate through her notes and ideas. We've actually been kind of stuck since school started."

Ron was actually telling the truth. Since Hermione's increasing odd behavior, their Horcrux searching had been put on hold, until last night, as their attention had been focused on Hermione herself. Her notes were organized in just such a way that only Susan had a semblance of how to navigate through them. In fact, the trip to Godric's Hollow was the only thing that had been done in the near three weeks since returning to Hogwarts, and that was done at the spur of the moment.

"Not to mention that your actions resulted in the first ever school riot, something that if Voldemort had been aware off, would have attacked straight away. " Neville added.

Seeing everyone gang up on her, Romilda went on the defensive. "Look, it wasn't something that was done to aid V…Vold…Voldemort. I was simply trying to ease my way into Harry's good graces. How was I supposed know how the rest of the school would react. Besides, it was only supposed to be directed to Harry, not everyone."

"How did you make such an advanced potion anyway?" Luna's voice was calm and had a tender understanding to it which she hoped would help diffuse some of the tension.

"My grandparents own an apothecary in Greece. Their potion notes are quite detailed. I obtained them when I started first year in hopes of getting a head start for my potions classes. Professor Snape had quite a reputation." Her voice had gone from Defensive to meek to defeat.

"Did you make it all by yourself?" Susan asked. Romilda nodded. "It's been a personal project for the last year. I started it beginning of term last year. She looked up to Harry. "I am sorry, but I was doing it for you, for us. You're the Boy-Who-Lived. I was just trying to get an opportunity to compete for your affections, but that wasn't possible until Hermione was out of the way."

"How and when did you give it to Hermione?" Ron asked with his arms folded giving her a look of disgust.

"At the train platform before the Hogwarts Expressed left. I got there extra early and when I saw Hermione immediately rush off to her duties when she arrived, I switched the contents of her water bottle she carried with her when she wasn't looking.

Harry closed his eyes trying to reign in his anger. After ten seconds or so, he slowly opened them.

"Headmistress McGonagall, what would happen to her, in your opinion if she were expelled?"

All eyes turned to McGonagall who answered. "Well, seeing as she is actually one of the top potion makers in her year and quite possibly the entire school, she would be sought out by the Death Eaters and either forced into their service or killed. But that is simply a guess."

"My family still lives in Greece. There's no way I could get back to them if I am expelled. This school is all that I have left. You'd be sending me to my death. I'm not a Death Eater, I've never agreed with their philosophy seeing as I'm a half-blood. My mother's side is all Muggle."

"If I may say somefing?" Victor Krum said to the rest. Everyone had forgotten he was there from him standing quietly near the back.

"What she haf done is awful and nearly unforgiveable, but it is not right to send her avay to be captured and tortured. If you all agree, and Hermioninny agrees, she should stay here and make up for the damage that haf been dun. I'm sure ve all wish to be given second chance wif our own mistakes." Victor was staring at Harry the entire time, and when he finished, excused himself and went back to his vigil at Hermione's bedside.

"He's right Harry. Voldemort wouldn't show her mercy. That's what makes us different from him. We can't progress down the same path he would." Ron looked at Harry with an impassioned look and Harry turned to McGonagall.

"I trust that you'll administer the right punishment for her then?"

"Oh, I have more than a few ideas in mind, starting with her Prefect duties which will be terminated immediately." McGonagall held out her hand and Romilda sadly and slowly removed her Prefect badge. She gave it one last stare before her shaky hand held it out.

"I won't permanently assign another in your place. If you prove that you still earn the right to wear this by Christmas, I may consider returning it to you."

"I promise I'll do whatever I can to make up for it."

"I'm glad to hear it. You will assist your classmates in repairing the school. I will personally double check your own work and expect you to perform above and beyond that of your classmates. After that, we'll get together to decide on any future punishments. You may go."

"Yes Maam." Romilda quietly stood up from the hospital bed and walked toward the door. She slowed down and turned her head toward Hermione and whispered 'I'm sorry' before continuing on and exiting.

"The rest of you should get some rest before we commence repairs this afternoon. When I said to the school that you'll need it, I was not joking."

None of them had ever heard McGonagall joke about anything school related before. Actually, they couldn't even remember her ever telling a joke before, so they knew not to ignore her advice. Walking to his common room, Harry told the rest he'd catch up when he saw Malfoy sitting quietly on a bench by himself. Harry remembered it was Malfoy that had saved her life…again and without a word sat down next to him. Malfoy didn't even acknowledge him, but just kept staring at the floor. They sat there quietly for about five minutes before Harry broke the silence.

"Why?" Was the only word he asked, and Malfoy gave a snort in response.

"I'm not omniscient Potter. You'll going to have to learn to use more than one word sentences from now on."

Harry ignored the slight at his intellect. "Why did you save Hermione's life? You could have pretended not to see her and nobody would have known. With all the chaos going on, nobody would have suspected you'd seen anything."

"Let's just say that seeing death changes a person. When my mother was killed, none of the Death Eaters raised a finger. My Aunt Bellatrix just watched. She didn't even try to intervene. None of my friend's parents who were there did a thing. For me to sit there and watch Granger die, I'd be just as bad as they are. That night, I vowed to do all I could to get my revenge on Voldemort. Watching Granger die would have made me a hypocrite and I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Harry looked at Malfoy but he kept staring straight ahead to the floor. While Harry didn't disbelieve him, he still felt there was more to it.

"That reminds me Potter, when are you going to include me in on your little club's plans. Leaving the school, secret missions, bringing back dragons, I know you're doing something to defeat him. I think saving Granger's life twice merits some trust on that."

Harry gave it some thought. Malfoy was proving that he was fighting for their cause now. Drumming his fingers on the bench, he came to a conclusion.

"I'll make you a deal. Start coming to the DA meetings…"

Malfoy laughed out loud at that. "Oh please, what do you teach there that I haven't already learned? I could probably out duel any one there. Well, you and Granger might give me a run for my money I grant you, but nobody else would even be a challenge."

"Prove it. Start coming to the meetings. You want revenge, well so do the rest of us. We all want to see him defeated. To do that, we'll need everyone as strong as possible. Prove how good you are. Help teach those you profess to be better than. You can't do it alone and neither can I, neither can anyone. It's a team effort Malfoy, the sooner you learn that, the better chance we have."

Malfoy was quiet for a moment while in thought. "Blaise and Ted have been trying to talk me into coming, and I could use some sharpening of my skills. I mean Crabbe and Goyle grabbed my wand right out of my hand last night when I wasn't looking. How embarrassing is that."

"Speaking of Crabbe and Goyle, have they been attempting to send out information to their parents? I've had Blaise and Theodore trying to keep an eye on them, but I thought you might know something they don't."

Malfoy just shook his head in laughter. "Those two don't know anything. If they did, they'd be too stupid to put in code and would simply use an owl not thinking it would be intercepted by the aurors first. No, it's Pansy and Millicent you need to watch out for. Milly may be lying low, but she's anything but loyal to the school. Pansy hasn't made a final decision yet about whom to side with and she's been wavering a bit lately, but you still need to be wary around her."

Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Look, why don't you come to the DA meetings and I'll talk to Hermione, Ron, and the rest. If they agree, then we'll let you in on what we're doing, deal?" Harry held his hand out. Malfoy looked at it tentatively before quickly shaking it.

"Fine, but this doesn't mean you're now on my Christmas card list." Malfoy drawled as he stood up to walk to his common room. Smiling Harry stood up as well.

"Of course, it doesn't look like we'll be having a meeting anytime soon, what with fixing the school and all, but I'll let you know about clueing you in on our plans." Harry said aloud to Malfoy's back who simply put up his hand in response.

The next three weeks went by fairly quickly. While the first afternoon was spent making assignments and assessing damage, the real work began the next morning. From 6am to 10 pm, they all were worked tirelessly, with an hour break for each meal of the day. The professors, a few aurors, and Order Members were assigned different groups and monitored their progress in repairs, assisted in teaching effective methods, and made sure that all finished work was in every way superior then what it was previously. As for the shields, Tonks had enlisted the rest of the aurors, McGonagall, and Harry, and surprisingly, got in contact with Fred and George to give advice on ways to construct traps when the shields were being attacked. The twins, who ironically, had been running their businesses-black market style from the Shrieking Shack without telling anyone, were more than happy to oblige. McGonagall and Tonks were getting increasingly excited at how strong the shields were getting not to mention the brilliant ideas the twins gave in creating backlashes when certain spells were used. They were becoming much stronger than they'd been originally and hope was spreading that they just might actually have a chance at surviving. Harry had visited Hermione each day during lunch and dinner break. The first day she was awake, she crushed him in a hug while his vision became blurred in green-silver hair.

"Harry! I'm so so sorry. I know how you must hate me." Hermione pulled back and Harry could see her face was red and she'd been crying. "I talked with McGonagall and she told me what potion it was. I can't believe Romilda did that to me, but if you never want to talk to me again, I won't blame you."

She looked up to Harry with hopeful puppy dog eyes. Harry gently covered her hand with his.

"I'm sorry too. I should have been more insistent in getting you here. It's just that I thought you were so upset with me that I thought you hated me.

"I tried to fight its effects, I tried so hard, but every time my head would feel like it was splitting open and then I'd start doing things I couldn't control, like I was watching myself through some dense fog. You know I could never abandon you."

Harry nodded with a sly smile. "So you're really not marrying Victor…again."

Hermione looked over to the side table where the engagement ring sat. Harry looked at it before returning his gaze to Hermione's ring less finger and gently caressed it.

"Harry, Victor isn't the one I'm in love with. I think you know that my heart has been yours since first year. But, since you're with Susan…"

Harry saw the intensity of her gaze and with a smile leaned in.

"I'm not. I never was. I broke off the kiss you saw when all I could think of was you. I'm just sorry I was so stupid to not recognize your feelings or to tell you mine."

Hermione smiled and pulled him to her. Their kiss was gentle at first, tentative. Gradually it grew more intense. Harry felt Hermione's grip on his neck strengthen and their first real snog as a couple became something a bit dangerous when Madam Pomfrey came rushing in.

"Stop! You two! I must insist." Harry and Hermione slowly broke apart, disappointed they'd been disturbed out of their personal moment.

"My alarms attached to Miss Granger just went haywire in my office. Her heartbeat starting beating rapidly, too rapidly I'm afraid. Her heart needs healing and I can't have moments like this slowing her recovery. I am truly sorry, both of you. I am a romantic at heart. Not to mention my day in the wager was actually tomorrow, but that's not important. Light kisses are acceptable, but nothing more until her heart becomes stronger, okay?"

Reluctantly they both agreed to the wisdom in that. Hermione's heart was very frail but they promised that when she was better, they'd make up for lost time. So each day, he'd visit her and each day she'd take walks to regain her strength. Madam Pomfrey said that she expected Hermione to make a full recovery after Halloween.

During an afternoon break in the middle of October, the group was sitting in the common room. Hermione had been discharged a week prior, but instructed in only light spell work for the time being. Seeing as things were getting back to normal, their search for the Horcruxes resumed.

"I say we check out Malfoy Manor." Neville said. "The locket must be there."

Ron shook his head. "I still say he gave it to Narcissa. We should find out where she was buried in case she was wearing it."

"Maybe she wasn't wearing it and it's in her bedroom at her house." Ginny replied in defense of Neville.

"Maybe Draco has it then. He was there when she died."

"Malfoy would not wear a locket? I've told you that before!" Ginny said louder.

"I never said he was wearing it, only that he might have kept it!" Ron returned just as loud.

"I've never saw Malfoy with a locket at Grimmauld." Hermione responded. Ron than turned to her.

"You both think I'm barmy, but it was his mom's. We should at least ask him about it!" Ron was adamant in his belief and upset that Hermione was backing Ginny and not him. Hermione started to reply something that looked terse, but was interrupted.

"Okay, okay you guys. Give it a rest." Hannah was shaking her head with a small smile, glad that some things were getting back to normal amongst them.

"That reminds me, Malfoy wants us to include him in on the Horcruxes. I told him I'd consider it if he started attending the DA meetings. Once he signs the parchment, than we know we can trust him. Well at least more so than we do now."

"Did he agree?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, he seems to think the only reason he needs to come is to teach us all how to duel. Apparently none of us are much of a challenge."

"I call dibs first." Ginny yelled. "I'd love to put that ferret in his place. Are we still on for next Monday night?" Ginny's eyes gleamed with excitement as thoughts of different spells to use danced in her head.

Harry nodded. McGonagall had been very pleased with the progress everyone was making and rewarded them all with a day off on Monday. Harry admittedly had never seen the school looking so brand new. Floors were being scrubbed, suits of armor being polished to brightness never before seen. Dirt and grime that had been a staple of the school for what was probably generations was disappearing. The grounds outside were looking better than ever. Hagrid had never had so much help maintaining them. The dragons had indeed been moved to the forest, but not too far. He and Charlie took care of them and were making them ready battle ready. Filch was in high heaven. He ordered everyone about to make sure not a spot of dirt was missed and even he had a spring in his step. With the newness of the school, it seemed that everyone's mood was improving. On Monday with their day off, McGonagall said she'd officially announce the dueling teams and when the tournament would start, which had everyone giddy. The meetings about dividing up the teams had been pretty smooth for the most part. There was a lottery as to who would pick first and went from there. No team was allowed more than three from a house until all houses had at least three members. Also, they had to have at least two members from each year before they could get a third. That way, a team could not be comprised of all six and seventh years. After that they could choose freely. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had lobbied for their own teams believing they would work together better as their own unit and McGonagall agreed.

Harry and Hermione being together as an official couple also added another happy element to nearly everyone. Some of the Durmstrang students felt Krum had been wronged, but Krum defended Harry and Hermione, saying he'd tried, but Hermione's heart belonged elsewhere. In a funny twist, it was Cho, who had arrived with a group of refugees a week after school started, that had comforted Krum and been seen in his company with increasing frequency. Finally, as a thank you to Madam Pomfrey for all she'd done to heal the students over the years, often with little gratitude, Harry and Hermione told Ginny to give her the winnings of the wager regarding Harry and Hermione seeing as she had actually won.

Susan, for her part tried to be happy for Harry and Hermione, but other than that did not dwell on it too much, although she often couldn't help but wonder what might have been. Instead, she focused her energies on the Horcruxes and translating the rest of 'Chronicles of Merlin' in case she missed something important as well as preparing for the excising of Harry's Horcrux on Halloween in a couple weeks.

Monday morning the school was teeming with excitement. While just having their first day off in weeks was one thing, the team announcements were forefront on everyone's mind. Judging by the sheer numbers, there looked to be about twenty-five teams total, including Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. As there were so many teams, additional leaders were needed. All the prefects were announced as team leaders and the rest were taken on a volunteer basis. Harry convinced Malfoy to take a team appealing to his ego and great dueling abilities he had bragged about. As a side business for the twins, and Ginny's insistence of being included, if the wagers were heavy concerning Harry and Hermione, it was nothing compared to what was happening now. Most of it was currently on who would be on whose team, but once that was decided, wagers on who would win would no doubt skyrocket. The twins took it upon themselves to spear up the betting, privately of course since they'd moved their business from Shrieking Shack to the school. Remus had needed the shack for his monthly transformations and the twins worried their supplies might get destroyed, so it was a convenient trade off when Remus offered up part of his office for their use.

"So Harry, do you have any say in which teams will match up? I can't wait to embarrass Ron!" Hermione said somewhat out of character. Team leaders only knew their own team and nobody else's since the 'draft' had been in secret. When it came time to choosing a name off of the parchment, only those students who were eligible to be picked would appear, than would disappear once chosen and the next person would see the names rearranged as to who was still eligible for their team. This was so not to tip off who the last pick was. Harry had seen the final list of teams, but couldn't remember specifics. His one impression from what he saw, however, was that Ron had actually picked a strong team and looked forward to seeing how he led them. Well, actually he looked forward to seeing everybody in action and how they work together.

"Attention everyone, may I have your attention?" McGonagall spoke up but her request wasn't necessary. As soon as she stood the room became silent as a grave. Harry couldn't remember it getting this quiet so quickly. All eyes shone with excitement toward the headmistress.

"The teams have been decided. If I could have the team leaders come up the front."

Voices whispered their excitement when all the team leaders strode quickly to the front. Those from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang didn't bother getting up because Beauxbatons was only fielding two teams while Durmstrang only had three and had already had their own teams divided. The adults and those Hogwarts students at the school who had already graduated, like the Weasley Twins, Cho Chang and Katie Bell, were given permission to field their own team and had already met a couple times to discuss tactics.

Harry saw all the 'Ministry Eight' near the front, as well as all the Prefects, and those who had asked to lead a team. Seeing a good twenty team leaders caused Harry to realize that not all teams would be numbered equally, but figured that one team having an extra person or two because of that just added intrigue to it all.

"Starting in alphabetical order with the last name, the team leader will read off their teammates. They will then be excused for the afternoon conduct team meetings, strategy, etc. I remind all of you, that there will be NO DUELING BETWEEN TEAMS OR INDIVIDUALS until the tournament starts. ANY DUELING WILL RESULT IN AUTOMATIC DISQUALIFICATION FOR BOTH TEAMS, AND THOSE INVOLVED WILL BE ESCORTED OFF OF SCHOOL GROUNDS. I HAVE TOLD THIS ONCE ALREADY, BUT I REMIND YOU AGAIN. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Everybody remembered McGonagall stating that edict the morning after what was now simply called 'the Hog-War.' To be told disqualification would include the entire team took on a new meaning and everyone vowed to let their trash-talking be done when it mattered.

Hannah Abbot, her being first alphabetically, pulled her team list and started naming names. Cheers, groans, laughter, and disappointment were met with each name and continued so when Susan Bones was next to announce her team. And so it continued until the hall was empty of all the current students, each team meeting in different classrooms to get to know one another and decide how to utilize their strengths.

Harry stood up and went to the front to review the team's and meet to decide how to schedule the round-robin tournament. Harry had to admit, it was a great idea for house unity. There were no more than five students in a house on each team. Some only had four. Additionally, if things went well, and the teams all worked well together, they could then possibly be used in different areas of the castle to help defend it when the time came. It was a stroke of organizational brilliance and unity that McGonagall had come up with.

"As long as they don't all kill each other first when the tournament begins." She concluded before sitting down to hammer out the details.

That night, the DA was buzzing with excitement. Even the fact that Malfoy was there didn't do much to quell the excitement. Everyone was talking and comparing teams, mentioning different individual's tendencies and habits, and trying to score information about other teams' strategy. Only when Harry stood up to start the meeting did the room go silent to listen.

"Look, I've been thinking about this and I think it's only fair…uhh…"

Harry hesitated before glancing at Hermione who nodded her support.

"It's just that with this tournament now going on…"

Cheers erupted along with clapping. Harry smiled at the display and waited for the clamor to die down. He was worried about delivering news that might now go over so well, but decided to just jump right in.

"Look, in order to make it fair for everyone, and since I'm going around to each dueling team to help out, I think we should postpone the DA meetings for a while."

Harry looked around and the excitement around the room fell a little bit. Malfoy at the back simply shook his head in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's not fair for you to have extra training while the other teams don't. I want everyone to have a fair chance. You are already that much farther ahead than the rest of the school."

A hand went up, but he started speaking anyway.

"What about the war? Isn't this club supposed to help keep us alive?"

Harry glanced again at Hermione who walked over from the side and took over. Nobody was surprised as this was usually the case in most meetings.

"Your team meetings will serve to replace the training you get here. This way you can still get your DA training as Harry goes around to teams and helps in your DADA classes, which allows you to still prepare as a team unit. And when Voldemort does come, we'll be that much more ready."

There were a few grumbles and complaints heard, and while not everyone agreed, they did understand the reasoning. As everyone filed out, Malfoy walked over.

"So, you drag me here to tell me that we won't be meeting anymore? I suppose this is your way of keeping me in the dark."

"Actually, we've agreed to let you in on our plans, providing you sign a parchment of secrecy."

Malfoy's eyebrows went up with concern but when he saw everyone else's name on it, he didn't seem too concerned.

"So, I just have to promise to never use what I learn from you to aid or inform Voldemort? No problem there…but what happens if I somehow break my promise?"

Hermione got a grin on her face. "You really don't want to know, trust me."

Malfoy hesitated on signing and looked at Hermione.

"You're right, I probably don't." He then signed his name at the bottom larger than anyone else on the parchment with a flourish.

"Part of me hopes he breaks it just to see the results of the curse." Ron joked quietly to Neville who nodded with a smile.

"Alright, I'm official, so what's been going on?" Malfoy asked seeing as there was no time like the present.

Harry was about to tell Malfoy to sit down when Blaise came running back in.

"Harry, Draco! You've got to come now. Crabbe, Goyle, and Milly just stated they're leaving! They're leaving the castle to join Voldemort, and have invited anyone else who wishes to join them! McGonagall needs you both, and you too Hermione!"

Quickly everyone got up and ran down to the Entrance Hall were the three Slytherins were standing in the doorway to the outside. Millicent Bulstrode was speaking to the crowd who had gathered.

"…army is being strengthened each day. Nobody here will survive. Our only chance is to join him now while we still can! Come with us and we will be shown mercy. For I swear, the next time you see us will be on the field of battle and there will be no leniency given to any of you!"

Murmurs went up amongst the crowd and a couple adults, along with three other students, all from Slytherin walked up and stood behind Crabbe and Goyle. Harry didn't know them as they looked to be third or fourth years. Suddenly, another two students walked forward who Harry recognized as Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. Millicent gave them a welcoming smile, but Daphne seemed more upset than happy as she seemed to be half dragged by Tracey and appeared like she really didn't want to go. Her eyes refused to look up from the floor.

"Anyone else?" Millicent looked around and her eyes rested on another student.

"Pansy? Surely you're coming? You can't stay here, you know that."

Pansy seemed conflicted. She looked around and saw the stares of everyone upon here. She started to speak and took a step forward but paused.

"Pansy, don't do this. Don't follow them to death. You know that's where it'll lead." Hannah's voice rose out amongst the crowd and Hannah took a few step toward her.

"PANSY!" Crabbe yelled. "Come on, you're parents are expecting you."

Pansy again took a step forward but tears started welling up in her eyes. She clearly was torn.

"Pansy," Hannah said lowering her voice as she walked up next to her. "Whatever happens, you still have family here. Whatever happens, you'll be safe here."

Pansy wiped her tears with her sleeve. She looked around again and saw Draco, Blaise and Theodore standing off to the side. Pansy knew the sacrifices they had made. Of being cut off from their own families for joining the side they felt was right. Then her eyes fell on Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived. Pansy wasn't a fool. She knew that Potter was destined to face Voldemort. She also knew from what her parents told her that Potter had survived encounters with Voldemort on many occasions, and she knew that if anyone could beat the Dark Lord, Potter would. She remembered the many long nights of discussion and debate with Draco, Blaise, Ted, Milly, Crabbe, Daphne, Tracey Davis, and Goyle about which side would emerge victorious and whom they should side with. She and Daphne were the only ones who were still undecided, but now her hand was being forced as Daphne's was. Her parents were Death Eaters and it was expected of her to be one was well, but after what happened to Draco's mother and knowing the type of world Voldemort would command, her heart couldn't do it. Silently she looked to Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle and shook her head, tears still streaming down her face.

"Goyle gave her a murderous look. "You've signed your own death warrant Parkinson! You all have! Come on, let's get out of here."

The rest of them gave her looks of hatred and disappointment as they turned their backs on the school and walked out the doors. Pansy started crying some more, but Hannah was there and pulled her cousin into a hug.

"I know we've never really gotten along, but…thank you…for not leaving me alone." Pansy said to Hannah who nodded.

"You're my only cousin. The only family I have here at school. I couldn't let you go without a fight."

Draco, Blaise, and Theodore walked over and Blaise pulled her into a hug of her own. Quietly they all talked off to the side giving her support.

As soon as those that had left had apparated away, McGonagall hung her head in disappointment. Wiping a tear from her eye, she took a breath and new resolve was seen forming in her stature. Quickly, her voice sprang into action as she addressed the aurors.

"I want each of those who left, their rooms searched and all their mail reread. I want to see if we can find any information they have relayed to the outside. Also find where each of them worked on rebuilding the castle. I want to know if they laid any traps, curses, or sabotage. The rest of you, it is getting late. I suggest you start making your way toward your common rooms."

Immediately the aurors sprang into action while the rest of the crowd slowly dawdled about until eventually the entrance hall was empty.

Pansy Parkinson was given a bit of renewed respect after that. Under the face of intense pressure, she chose to stay and fight with the school, with Harry Potter. Most knew the sacrifice she had made. Likely her parents would cut her off, threaten, or simply tell her that her punishment would be severe, if not final. A few entertained the idea that it was a setup and Parkinson was simply meant to remain as a spy, but that idea evaporated when she agreed to Veritiserum in an effort to silence her critics and ease the fears of her remaining doubters. According to Tonks, nothing was found in the rooms of those who left, however, some parts of the castle had indeed been left purposely weakened where Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle had been. Whatever damage was done was quickly and easily fixed.

As the days wore on, and the weather took to changing from autumn to winter, Harry found himself increasingly busy and was unable to sit down with Malfoy about the Horcruxes.

Each day, Harry joined Tonks for her DADA classes, but those classes were changed around for a couple dueling teams to be in the class rather than how it was scheduled before. Tonks and Harry would answer questions, give advice, and help in whatever way he could with their spells and wand work. The only thing he and Tonks refused to do was to give them ideas for new spells and strategy. That was their only DADA homework, finding new spells and ideas on their own and then asking for help in its application and wand work. It was done this way so to make it fair for everyone. Harry found that he enjoyed these classes as much as teaching the DA and for the first time in his life, questioned if being an auror was what he truly wanted to do as a career, assuming he lived to have one that is. Because of this arrangement, the current DA meetings were put on hold indefinitely, Harry not wanting to give the DA anymore of an advantage then they already had. Even the first and second years were asking smart difficult questions and working hard to get their spell work down, not wanting to be a weak link on their team. Of course, classmates still intermingled as they always did, but it became an unspoken rule not to talk about anything specific their own team was working on, only the tournament in general and other teams not involved in the conversation. Indeed, the school was uniting together like never before.

The morning of Halloween arrived with the announcement that the first duel would begin in three weeks time with the dueling schedule to be announced right after breakfast. This would allow teams to evaluate their competition and modify their plans according to the strengths and weaknesses of those they were opposing. The entire weekend would be devoted to it with each team dueling at least once. It was decided to be a double elimination tournament, thus giving each team a chance to redeem themselves and learn from their mistakes. A lot of teams had also taken the liberty to use the pitch and participate in approved supervised mock duels by themselves. One team would split up in half and practice against each other. Nobody dared duel another team for fear of McGonagall's wrath, in addition to not wanting to reveal some of their secrets.

"So Seamus," Harry inquired while buttering his toast next to Hermione and Ron. I hear you had quite the interesting experience the day you teams met." Seamus had been picked to be on Luna's team.

Seamus looked up from his mouth full of waffles and coyly ducked his head while swallowing.

"You heard about that huh?"

"Did you actually challenge Luna for leadership of your team?" Ron said smiling while shaking his head in disappointment at Seamus. Hermione smiled but simply listened.

"Well, I wasn't sure she would be an effective leader and I thought someone should say as much."

"So, someone meaning you then?" Harry replied.

"Yeah, she announced that anyone who felt they could lead the team better than her would be more than welcome to challenge her to a duel for it. After McGonagall arrived and approved the idea, I gave it a go."

"And?" Hermione said with a smile of her own.

Seamus signed and bowed his head. "She beat me in eight seconds. And for half that time, I don't think she even moved."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all roared back in laughter. The rest of the hall turned in surprise, but became even more happy to see the 'Golden Trio' all laughing together. No one could remember when the last time was that they'd laughed like that as a group. Ron slapped Seamus on the back before shaking his head again.

"You should know better than that mate. Haven't you seen Luna in the DA?" She'd probably give Hermione a run for her money now."

Hermione nodded her head. "It's true; she may look small and timid, but never underestimate her power or she'll cut you down every time."

Ron smiled with pride that his girlfriend had become such a force to be reckoned with. If there was any team who was the dark horse in this tournament, it was definitely hers. Luna had been learning to use her Occlumency and Legilimency skills in conjunction with her wand work. Without lifting a finger she had broken through Seamus mind and made him confused as to which direction to shoot. When he had turned ninety degrees and stunned the blackboard repeatedly, Luna lazily took her wand from behind her ear, observed her fingernails for a moment, and stunned him. Nobody on her team knew how she'd done it, but nobody else dared challenge her again.

Susan and Hannah soon walked over and joined the trio when Seamus excused himself. They were all left to themselves, so they were able to speak freely about their plans.

"We're all ready for tonight Harry. McGonagall's given us permission to return to Grimmauld Place. We don't want anyone interrupting us unexpectedly and interfering with such a delicate spell." Susan had given her Head Girl duties back to Hermione, but seeing as Romilda was still earning her position back, Susan was given her spot as acting Prefect, if she wanted it. Susan had readily agreed, happy to lead in whatever chance she was given.

"When do we leave?" Harry asked Hermione who was in charge of the entire operation.

"Well, the spell is supposed to done between 10 pm and midnight, so I suggest getting to Grimmauld at least a couple hours prior to that, just in case."

Harry nodded and subconsciously rubbed his scar. It still prickled from time to time to his never ending annoyance, but nothing substantial had seeped through. Occasionally, he'd get a flash of a pounding headache, but it would quickly subside, no doubt to Voldemort regaining his emotional control back and not wanting Harry to know what was going on. Still, when that happened, he'd have the remnants of a headache until Madam Pomfrey gave him something for it. It had happened at least once a week since school started.

"It's quite a heavy spell to work out, are you sure your heart can take it?" Ginny asked with concern knowing Hermione's heart was still mending, although getting stronger each day. Hermione bit her lip before quickly taking a large spoonful of her oatmeal to prevent her from answering.

"You don't know do you?" Hannah queried. Hermione shook her head before swallowing.

"Well, it's just that I need to be there to do it, I need to be there to help Harry. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Hermione, this is a dangerous spell. We don't know how it will affect you. What if you're heart gives out right in the middle of it. What would happen to Harry then?" Neville said with some urgency.

Hermione looked to Harry and took his hand in hers. "I guess I didn't think of that."

"Look, someone should be there in case something goes wrong. Perhaps Madam Pomfrey can spare an evening to be there, you know, just in case." Harry gave Hermione a hopeful smile but she shook her head.

"Harry, we have to keep what were doing secret. She'll probably start asking too many questions. We can't risk it, even for her.

"What about you? We can't risk you either! I can't lose you, not now. I need you!" Harry retorted with concern on his face. Hermione's heart nearly melted at seeing Harry so worried about her, his face full of love toward her. Nodding slowly, she decided to compromise.

"Look, everyone else can monitor my vital signs and if things turn for the worse, than we can stop…Okay? I promise I'll stop."

Hermione looked around at everyone before they reluctantly agreed.

Finally, the time came for them to go to Grimmauld place and set things up. With any luck, by the times the day was over, they'd be one step closer to destroying Voldemort.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 7

"And that should do it. Let's test it Susan." Hermione took the potion out of the cauldron and waved her wand over it muttering an obscure spell while Susan waved her own wand and read aloud the readings she recorded.

"The temperature is an even 70 degrees, its viscosity is correct, the color appears within range." Susan spoke while checking a few more things and then turned to Hermione who nodded before addressing Harry.

"Okay, Harry, we're ready. I suppose you might want to lie down. We don't know all of its side effects."

"Great, I love taking an unknown potion that's never been tested, right before exorcizing an evil soul inside me." A couple snickers were stifled, but Hermione ignored his sarcasm.

Everyone else had been watching quietly while the potion Harry was to take was scooped into a small vile. Hanna, Ginny, Neville, and Ron were checking last minute details on monitoring Hermione and her life signs. Luna was watching Susan and Hermione over their shoulders.

Harry stood up and walked over to his bed. They'd decided to perform the spell in Harry's room, if nothing but to make him more comfortable in familiar surroundings. Checking the time, he saw that it was just after ten. Lying down, he felt like he was back in the hospital wing again. The feeling only intensified when everyone crowded around him eager to see things started.

"Drink this." Hermione gave Harry the vile while she plugged her nose with the other. Harry didn't like the look of that and saw that Susan's face was turning a bit green. The potion was disgusting looking, with browns and black's swirling around. A small bit of aroma rose from the top giving off a smell that was even worse than it looked. As soon as the smell hit everyone's nostrils, they all backed away emitting sounds of disgust and covering their mouth.

"What is that smell? Disgusting!" Hannah said covering her mouth. Neville actually made a gag reflex, but fortunately, nothing came up.

"That smells like a skunk that's been wearing rotten egg trainers for the last month. Either that or Goyle's cologne, I can't decide which." Ron was the farthest against the wall, his shirt pulled up over his nose.

Harry was also covering his mouth with one hand and holding the vile as far away from him as possible. Naturally, Luna hadn't moved and didn't seem affected by the smell.

"Oh Ronald, don't be silly. Skunks don't wear shoes, they much prefer flip-flops, but only during winter time. It's much too wet and cold for bare feet." Luna leaned over and took a deep smell of the potion. Harry's resolve took a bigger hit when Luna even started to cough a bit.

"Whew, I guess that is pretty bad. I think somebody peed in it." She looked around the room as if trying to decipher the culprit and her eyes landed on Ginny.

"Why are you looking at me?" Ginny said between the fingers covering her mouth.

Luna simply shrugged and moved back to the far corner of the room while casting a flowery smell around her nostrils.

"Drink it Harry." Hermione urged. Harry looked at her like she was crazy. Looking around the room, Harry hoped that it was some practical joke and half expected the Weasley twins to come barging into the room laughing hysterically. Finally seeing that everybody was giving him sympathetic looks, he plugged his nose and closed his eyes. Tipping the vile in his mouth, he tried to swallow as fast as possible. Harry tasted the potion as it went down his throat and was surprised that it actually wasn't too bad. On the contrary, it tasted kinda of good. It had sort of a black licorice flavor, something he was quite keen on eating when it came to sweets.

Smacking his lips together, he smiled before feeling his scar start to twitch.

"Mmm, not too bad."

"Not bad! He's gone mental!" Ron said with a muffled voice, his shirt still covering his mouth.

"Harry, your…your scar." Ginny said. "It's glowing."

Harry put his hand to his forehead and felt the heat coming off it. He could feel the temperature in the room increase and perspiration began to form. He also felt the beginning stages of what he knew would be a killer migraine.

"Okay, it's time Hermione." Susan said and Hermione walked over to the sit beside Harry in a chair. For five minutes she recited a Latin chant before waving her wand in a complicated pattern. Harry was breathing heavy and grunting in pain, but was still doing well. Everyone else was keeping tabs on Hermione, but after another five minutes Ron started pacing. The parchment Hannah held was monitoring Hermione's vital signs and she soon started to copy Ron by pacing as well. Everyone was getting nervous and impatient, but didn't say a word knowing how delicate and important this was. Hermione kept reciting the spell, gradually getting louder. She was starting to shake and perspire and her voice started catching, but she kept going. A small wind started blowing from out of nowhere and Harry started thrashing about on the bed. Ron and Ginny started to run over to hold him down, but Susan stopped them saying they'd ruin the spell and have to start over. Hermione's wand began emitting white ethereal smoke as if she was starting to slowly conjure a Patronus when Hannah's voice rang out.

"HERMIONE YOU NEED TO STOP NOW!"

Hermione shook her head determined to keep going, but she was losing consciousness.

"HERMIONE, YOU'RE HEART CANNOT TAKE…"

Abruptly, Hermione collapsed from the intensity of the spell and the white smoky Patronus coming from her wand disappeared. Harry's thrashing immediately began to subside and he weakly opened his eyes and groaned.

Rushing to her side, Hanna and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief after checking Hermione's vitals.

"She would have had a heart attack if she'd continued. Given how weak her heart is at the moment, I doubt she'd survived."

Casting a levitation spell, Hannah escorted Hermione to another room to set her down on a bed and gave her a couple of potions Madam Pomfrey had required of Hermione to take to help with her heart. Everyone else had followed Hannah into the next room except for Susan and Ginny who were keeping an eye on Harry. After a few minutes, all returned when Hermione had fallen asleep.

"Now what do we do?" Neville asked. "Hermione was the only one who knew the spell."

All heads slowly turned toward Susan looking at her expectantly.

"Susan, are you able to do it?" Ron asked. "Did you memorize it?"

Susan simply nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Hermione and I agreed that if anything happened to her, that I'd be the one to perform it. I just don't know if I can get the wand work correct. I've been practicing but, I'm worried I'll mess it up." Susan's face looked pale with fear as she looked over to Harry breathing raggedly. "I mean, this is Harry's life were dealing with, I'm not good under pressure like Hermione is."

"Sue, you're the only chance we got. I know you can do it. We all do." Hannah gave Susan an encouraging smile while everyone else nodded in agreement.

Harry motioned for Susan to come close and he whispered into her ear.

"Susan, I know I can trust you with my life. There's nothing wrong with your skills, just remember how you did it before in Director Andrews' Office."

Susan looked at Harry and remembered the words he spoke to her and when they were 'borrowing' the 'Chronicles of Merlin' from the Department of Mysteries.

'_It's okay. Just concentrate. Slowly picture the wand movement in your mind.' _

Susan smiled again before taking a deep breath and getting her wand out. If they didn't do it now, getting the Horcrux out of Harry would be even more difficult on another night. She gained more confidence in feeling Harry give her hand an encouraging squeeze. Nodding, she whispered back.

"Thank you for your faith in me Harry. I promise I'll do all in my power."

She gently kissed him just under his ear where nobody could see and sat down in the chair Hermione was using. Harry nodded for her to begin and Susan began the spell anew. Harry's scar started glowing again and he started moaning in pain. Once Susan started the spell and recited the chant, the small rush of wind eventually returned. Slowly, over the next ten minutes, her chant grew louder and the same white ethereal Patronus smoke seen coming from Hermione's wand began exuding from Susan's. In the middle of the spell, Susan felt her neck and shoulder start to itch right where her birthmark was. She knew it was Halloween and that it was likely now a full circle from its usual crescent shape. It had never itched and tingled before, but she didn't have time to reach back to scratch it or contemplate on that particular significance. Trying to ignore it, she continued on.

The white smoke grew thicker and started to swirl above Harry. Faster and faster it swirled while Harry started screaming. His eyes flew open and they were crimson red. Another painful scream came from Harry and the smoke swirling around Harry remained unformed as if waiting for something. Harry grabbed his chest and he screamed even wilder than before, but this time his screams were not coming from him, rather the Horcrux was emitting a dark guttural unearthly yell.

"NOBODY CAN DESTROY ME! I WILL TAKE CONTROL OF POTTER AND ALL SHOW BOW BEFORE ME!"

The white smoke above Harry started emitting tiny sparks of lightning as if responding to the Horcrux. Suddenly, one shaft of lightning from the smoke shot out and struck Susan straight in the chest. Susan immediately stiffened and started shaking. She dropped her wand and started breathing raggedly. Susan than screamed as another shaft of lightning arched from her chest and went straight into Harry's, lighting up the whole room. The wind continued to roar drowning out yells or concerns from the rest who were watching. The wind became so strong, that anyone who tried to move was pushed back against the wall immobilized. Suddenly, a second shaft of lightning arched out from Harry and back into Susan. Susan and Harry were both shaking violently, but Susan stayed glued to the chair while white pulses of light were seen crossing through the lightning from Susan to Harry.

Ron tried to move, but every time he took a step he was pushed back against the wall. Seeing Harry and Susan entangled in this spell, with two arcs of lightning crackling between them had him scared to death. What if they miscalculated? What if Harry and Susan were being electrocuted? Feeling helpless, he reached down to Luna's hand and squeezed hoping that everything would turn out okay.

Harry screamed again and out of his mouth came a column of dark black smoke that hovered above him. The smoke seemed to form into something of a face with red eyes before dissolving into smoke and then reforming again.

"YOU WILL NOT DESTORY ME! I WILL POSSESS BOTH OF YOU! THE ONE WITH THE POWER WILL BE MINE TO CONTROL FOREVER!"

The Horcrux was swirling around, but before it could take action, the white smoke encircled it and a battle ensued between them above Harry in the air. In the midst of that, one of the shafts of lightning between Harry and Susan suddenly broke off between them and attacked the Horcrux. More screams were heard until the black smoke became smaller and smaller before finally disappearing along with the echo of the Horcrux's screams. The wind also slowly died down while the other lightning bolt slowly fizzled away between Harry and Susan. When it finally disappeared, the white smoke slowly descended upon both Harry and Susan and enveloped them before fading away.

Both Harry and Susan inhaled a huge gasp of breath before they both collapsed, Harry on the bed and Susan falling off the chair onto the floor. The room was silent for a fraction of a moment until everyone ran forward and checked on Harry and Susan.

"Harry's seems okay. He looks like he's just sleeping." Ginny said while sweeping her wand over him.

"Same here." Hannah replied who was making sure Susan was okay. Gently, they levitated Susan while Ron and Neville conjured a small bed for her to lie on.

"Is the Horcrux gone then?" Neville asked.

"Oh yes, it is definitely destroyed. I'm glad Harry is free of that evilness inside him." Luna replied, "Although, I'm curious what the side effects will be. Harry's been encumbered with that soul his whole life. His magic may be radically stronger, weaker, or harder to control."

"Well, let's let them both sleep for now." Ron insisted. "It looks like they'll need it."

"Did anyone notice the glow coming from the back of Susan's neck?" Luna asked after a while. Ron and Hannah nodded, but Ginny and Neville shook their head. Their angle didn't afford that view as they were more directly in front of Susan on the opposite side of the room.

"Yeah, I wonder what was up with that. I didn't see anything on Hermione glowing." Ron questioned.

"Add it to the list of questions we'll have for them when they wake up." Ginny said to nobody in particular. They all seemed happy the Horcrux was gone, but until they could verify that Harry and Susan were out of harm's way, it was still considered a hollow victory.

Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes. She had some trouble breathing, but then remembering why, she bolted upright. Putting her hand to her chest, she grimaced before looking around. She was alone in her room. The clock showed it was after midnight. Jumping up, she ran out the room back to Harry's room. Bursting through the door, she saw Ron and Neville were trying to shake Harry awake while Ginny and Hannah were doing the same for Susan. Luna was standing right behind the door rubbing her forehead.

"I was just on my way to come get you." Luna said behind her hand. Hermione had opened the door right into Luna's face not knowing she was just about to exit the room.

"Oooh, sorry Luna." Hermione said quickly before running over to Harry's side. "Did it work, what happened? Tell me everything!"

"They're sleeping right now and we won't know exactly what happened 'till they wake. It does look like the Horcrux in Harry was destroyed though." Neville kept glancing from Harry to Susan with a look of concern. They both looked so peaceful lying there asleep, each with a small smile on their lips. Harry's scar was still there, but it was a bit fainter than usual.

"Tell me everything that you saw!" Hermione demanded and everyone conscious told her all that they witnessed. After they were finished, Hermione wasn't sure what to make of it either.

"Uh, Luna, what are you doing?" Hannah asked cautiously.

"Oh, I thought I'd try seeing what the inside of my nose now looks like, but my conjuring must need a bit more work."

"Why don't you …never mind." Neville relented when he saw Luna close her eyes and put the mirror behind her head before smiling.

It looks like they're finally waking." Ron said going over to Harry's side.

Harry slowly stirred into consciousness. As the blackness of sleep started to lift, he knew instantly that his life was forever changed. The heaviness in his heart was gone. It seemed like he had always had to walk through life with what he described as a tugging rock in his chest, but it was gone now, the Horcrux was gone. In its place was her. He could feel her even now, her emotions, her feelings, her…desires. It was nothing like could ever imagine. Her true self was revealed to him and he embraced it wholeheartedly while reciprocally, she also felt and accepted him in her heart. Feeling the love she had for him, and feeling it in this way was eye-opening, and it wasn't for The-Boy-Who-Lived. No, it was for just him, just Harry, the way he always wanted it. While before this night she had fallen in love with him, the ability to explain it or feel it was always impossible, until now. Now they had a perfect understanding of each other and would be together forever, side by side. Sure he knew things wouldn't be perfect and they'd have disagreements, fights perhaps, but in the end what they now had together outweighed everything. How this happened, he wasn't exactly sure, but figured Dumbledore might know the answer. Feeling the stirring in him again, he could feel her happiness at the turn of events, but there was also worry. Not about him, but about outside factors and the reaction that were sure to come.

Sitting up slowly, Harry and Susan both turned and stared at each other with goofy grins on their faces before Harry addressed the room.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore's portrait immediately. I'm afraid I do not entirely understand how this has happened."

"How what happened, the Horcrux? And I don't think his portrait still has awoken." Ginny insisted.

"Oh, trust me, he will for this." Susan finished while she and Harry stood up, grabbed hands and hurried out the room. Flabbergasted, everyone else hurried after them through the floo.

"Harry…Susan…HARRY!" Hermione was trying to get their attention but both ignored her while hurrying down the hall of Hogwarts toward the Headmistress' Office. Exasperated, Hermione looked to everyone else following behind, but they all simply shrugged while trying to keep up with Harry and Susan. The fact that they both were still holding hands hadn't slipped the notice of anyone, but until they had answers, nobody mentioned it.

Almost as if being expected, the entrance to the Headmistress' office was open and they climbed up the stairs.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked angrily. She had just appeared from a hidden side entrance once everyone entered the office. She was dressed in her bathrobe covering her nightgown with a nightcap on her head. It had appeared as if she had just awoken, no doubt from some spell or alarm warning her of approaching visitors.

Walking into the office, Harry and Susan stood in front of Dumbledore's portrait. Seeing him asleep, Harry cleared his throat to get his attention. Dumbledore peeked an eye open before closing it again, although a corner of his mouth was seen curling upward.

"Professor! This is urgent!" Susan exclaimed and Dumbledore pretended to be awoken from a deep sleep. Eyeing Harry and Susan holding hands with everyone else standing around the room with confused looks, Dumbledore relented.

"I gather that something has occurred in relation to your mission with destroying Voldemort?"

"You could say that." Harry said with a smile. "But we need an explanation of what happened exactly.

"Very well, tell me what occurred."

Everyone spent the next few minutes explaining the spell and what occurred when they performed it.

Dumbledore furrowed his brow and glanced at Hermione before back to Susan and Harry.

"Before I speculate on the after affects, might I be correct in assuming Miss Bones performed the spell, and not Miss Granger?"

"Yes, my heart still hasn't fully healed and the rigors of the spell were too much. I…I passed out and missed the whole thing." Hermione's tone betrayed her disappointment, as well as her suspicion as to why Harry and Susan were still holding hands since she glared at Susan the whole time she spoke.

Dumbledore stroked his beard for a moment deep in thought and nodding for them to continue.

Harry took a deep breath before speaking. "We can feel each other sir, Susan and I."

"Of course they can, they're still holding hands." Ron said, but quickly stepped back at seeing Hermione's glare. Susan shook her head. "That's not what he meant."

"Here," she said putting a hand to her heart. "We can feel each other…in here. Right now, I can feel him. Like a part of him is inside me."

Dumbledore leaned forward in his portrait almost out of his chair with his eyes getting wider.

"You experienced soul transference? Remarkable! It's been attempted many times, but never successful, and often with dire consequences."

"I'm afraid I don't understand? Soul transference?" McGonagall said asking for clarification.

"What I mean is that part of Susan's magical core has been put into Harry's. In essence, part of Susan's soul is in Harry now."

A few mouths dropped open and looks were given around, but Harry and Susan seemed unsurprised. Dumbledore noticed and called them on it.

"It appears as if you two are already aware of this."

They both nodded until Susan explained.

"While we were asleep after the spell I could feel Harry here…inside me. As if he was a part of me…or something. I don't really understand it completely, but I know he's there."

"Just as I can feel Susan within me, with those same things she mentioned. Feelings, emotions, inclinations, desires, moods…" Susan started blushing a little at that, but her current blood red hair kept it hidden somewhat.

"Albus, is this true? How could this have happened? What spell did you both use and why was it necessary?" McGonagall spoke very tersely indicating that nobody was leaving until she got some answers as to what the group has been up since last year.

"It was necessary for the mission of defeating Voldemort. I admit I was unaware of this final result of a piece of Susan's soul replacing the one that vacated Harry."

"Wait, I didn't kill anybody? I'm not a murderer! How could I do the same thing Voldemort has done and split my soul? Does this make me immortal as well?" Susan was terrified at the prospect of being compared to Voldemort.

"Miss Bones, I do not believe your soul has been…split. The fact that Miss Bones can still feel her portion in Harry tells me as much." Dumbledore tried to assure her, but she still had a worried look. Harry turned to her trying to give her some comfort. Susan closed her eyes and slowly smiled back at Harry, feeling his concern for her and knowing she could trust him implicitly. Harry smiled back knowing he was feeling the same thing.

At this revelation from Susan, McGonagall gasped, now knowing the depths to which Voldemort has gone.

"Voldemort has split his soul! That's…tha…" McGonagall became speechless and had to sit down.

"Miss Abbott, perhaps a glass of water for Minerva?" Hannah nodded and conjured up a glass to a grateful McGonagall. She downed the water in one shot and then got up and walked to a cabinet to find something a bit stronger to calm her nerves.

"I will explain as best as I can. Harry, Voldemort's soul has been a part of you since you were an infant. With the aid of your mother's sacrifice, it was able to be contained within you, preventing it from possessing you. This forced your magical core to use copious amounts of energy to keep it contained. As you grew, you adjusted to it. Much like an infant who wears heavy braces on his legs, as the infant grows to a toddler, he will adjust and eventually be able to keep up with his friends, his legs becoming all the more stronger than the others. So it is with you. You grew up with the foreign soul in you and became accustomed to it. While part of your magic was kept at containing it, you still were able to keep up with your schoolmates in class, and in some cases, exceed them. When the time came last night to expel Voldemort, his soul had become such a part of you, that removing it would have left a gaping hole in your core. You might have died. At the very least your magic would have been damaged beyond repair and made you a squib. Something was needed to replace that emptiness and Susan whether consciously or not, filled it with a part of her own soul."

"So, they've become what soul mates?" Ginny asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes I suppose they are."

"Is it permanent?" Hermione asked quietly. She was wiping the wetness from her eyes as she spoke.

"I believe it is." Dumbledore responded. "To attempt to reverse it or, as I suspect you are thinking, replace it, would be much too dangerous. Frankly, if I had known this was going to occur, I would have done all in my power to prevent it and insist on finding another way to remove the Horcrux from Harry."

Hermione was shaking her head in denial. Whatever romantic relationship she had with Harry was now over and everyone knew it.

"It's not…it's not right!" Hermione stood up. "It should have been me! I'm the one who has been by Harry's side since first year. I'm the one who never gave up on him! I WAS THE ONE WHO VOWED NEVER TO LEAVE HIM!

Everyone in the room could tell Hermione was building up steam and a couple took a few steps back to avoid her wrath.

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HIS SECRET-KEEPER!" I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO ON A DATE WITH HIM TO HOGSMEADE! I WAS THE ONE WHO SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH HARRY TO THE MINISTRY WHEN PETTIGREW WAS EXECUTED! I WAS THE ONE WHO HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN DANCING WITH HIM THAT NIGHT AFTERWARD! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE TO STAY WITH HIM DURING THE SUMMER!"

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face by now. Everyone understood her pain. Harry and Hermione had just finally acknowledged their feelings to each other and now it was all for naught. Harry was attached, literally, to Susan now. And by the looks Harry and Susan kept giving each other, it was an indescribable fantastic welcoming feeling.

Susan tried to placate Hermione. She took a step forward toward her but realized her mistake instantly.

"Hermione, I…"

"DON'T!" Hermione yelled to Susan while pointing at her. "JUST…DON'T!"

Susan immediately backed down and tried to hide the guilt that was starting to well up. Harry squeezed her hand in a show of support, effectively saying she had nothing to feel sorry for.

"I WAS THE ONE WHO SHOULD HAVE PERFORMED THE SPELL TONIGHT! IT SHOULD BE MY SOUL WITHIN HIM! It seems fate has always interfered."

Hermione crashed down on the ground in tears. Her heart was broken. Silence reigned around the room. Luna had gently knelt down next to her put her arm around her. So it was with some surprise when a strange voice floated through the silent room making everyone jump.

"I beg to differ with you Miss Granger. It seems it was meant for fate to interfere."

Everyone turned toward the sound of the voice but did not know from where it came from.

"Excuse me, I'm up here."

All eyes turned toward the top of the bookshelf to see the Sorting Hat looking down upon them.

"What does a stupid hat know about any of this?" Hermione said to the floor where her gaze was.

"Seeing as I've been placed upon the head of everyone in this room, I'd say I understand a lot more than you realize."

"I believe you should hear the hat out." Dumbledore said from his portrait.

"Why? He doesn't know anything about our plans." Ginny said with skepticism.

"Actually, I do Miss Weasley. I know about the prophecy and about your attempts to vanquish Tom Riddle." The hat replied with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Prophecy? What Prophecy?" McGonagall asked, but Harry put a hand up to her telling her now wasn't the time.

"How did he find out?" Harry said with concern looking around the room.

"Because I told him about the prophecy the day you arrived here for the first time Harry." Dumbledore replied. "I felt it was necessary for him to have a full understanding of your…destiny before he sorted you. Additionally, I would often talk to him about Voldemort and our attempt to vanquish him, until I perished that is."

"Yes," the hat continued, "in order for you to reach your fullest potential and fulfill the prophecy, I needed to place you in the house that would best help you achieve that. I still stand by what I said about Slytherin, Mr. Potter. I intended to place you there in order to give you the ability to understand Tom Riddle better, thus allowing you to defeat him, yet surprisingly you've done better than I expected in Gryffindor."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Hermione countered. "Why am I not the one standing next to Harry rather than Susan?"

"One of my unique skills where it pertains to sorting is that I can see the potential each can achieve when I am placed on their head and then put them in the house which will give them the best chance to achieve it. When Dumbledore told me about young Mr. Potter and the prophecy, I knew from thousands of years of seeing into the minds of students, and particularly from seeing into young Tom Riddle's mind, that Mr. Potter could not survive alone. He would need help. He would need the unwavering faith of his friends. He would need the unquestioned, unwavering love of one in particular to stand by him"

"And that was me!" Hermione yelled back. "I never wavered!"

"Quite right, but you were not my first choice." The hat retorted, which caused Hermione to do a double take. "The moment I rested on Miss Bones' head I knew she was the one destined to stand by Harry. I don't know why, but I am to this day certain of it. However, I was unable to sort her into Slytherin where I intended thanks to the ultimatum Amelia Bones had given me. Isn't that correct Miss Bones?"

The hat looked down upon Susan and she nodded. But then Harry spoke up.

"If Susan couldn't be in Slytherin, and since you intended from the start to put me there, why wasn't Hermione put there as well since she was sorted before I was."

"Yes, Amelia Bones' threat did create quite a conundrum from me. I knew she would follow through on it if I did not acquiesce. Honestly, a scarecrow? I shudder at the thought. Anyway, due to Amelia's threat, I had to put Susan in Hufflepuff. The other three houses would have forced her to come clean on her skills which I believe would have hampered Mr. Potter's destiny. Fortunately, her best friend Miss Abbott was put in Hufflepuff right before her. So after that, I was looking for someone who hopefully matched up similarly to Miss Bones, and then Miss Granger, I came upon you. By the way, I must say that I do love the new hairdo!"

All eyes turned to Hermione who was listening intently to the hat, but still had a glaring frown on her face and her arms were folded. Since Hermione's silver-green hair had been around for over a year, it was obvious that the hat rarely got the chance to get out much. Seeing Hermione's hand flinching for her wand, the hat cleared its throat and continued.

"As I was saying, you Miss Granger, once upon your head I discovered you would also be very adept at aiding Mr. Potter but realized I couldn't put you in Slytherin. I considered Ravenclaw, but felt your personal needs would be met better in Gryffindor. After that, as it pertains to Mr. Potter, my hopes were fading fast for finding someone to stand by him in Slytherin. Soon enough it came time for me to be placed on young Mr. Potter. Yes, I wanted and fully intended to put you in Slytherin, but the moment I came upon your head, I knew that you'd never accept it and to my relief was able to put you in Gryffindor with Miss Granger. I only continued to encourage Slytherin to see if you'd stand up to me, to see if you would cower down or stand tall. You made your own choice for probably the first time in your life and I was proud of you. At that moment, I knew that our chances of survival when the war came increased ten-fold. I did not put you in Hufflepuff with Miss Bones because, despite what I feel is your destiny together, to place you into either of Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw would have stifled you and done more harm than good. Despite that I had faith things would work out and Miss Bones would find herself by your side. It appears I was correct."

"And if I had gone to Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"I am not a fortune-teller Mr. Potter. Perhaps you would be dead. Perhaps you'd aligned with You-Know-Who. It is my impression, however that you would be standing in the same spot you are now, with Miss Bones still standing next to you, although perhaps surrounded by different friends such as Mr. Nott, Miss Zabini, Miss Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy. Funny enough, after I sorted Miss Zabini, I realized I could have still put in you in Slytherin with confidence that Miss Zabini may have stepped up in place of Miss Bones or Miss Granger. But, that is neither here nor there. My point in all this is that fate intervened with Miss Granger because it was always meant to be Miss Bones standing next to you."

Hermione stared at the hat with a stunned look on her face. Finally she shook her head in denial.

"I don't believe you."

"Well, that is of course your prerogative." The hat simply replied.

Harry had been thinking about fate intervening as well and was inclined to perhaps think the hat was right. It seemed fate had brought Harry and Susan together. The fact that their wands were mated only seemed to cement the idea in Harry's mind and he could feel that Susan felt the same way.

"So now what?" Ron broke the silence of the room.

"Now, you tell me about this prophecy!" McGonagall said from the side of the room.

"Minerva, I feel I must tell you that to reveal the prophecy could place you in grave danger. If you are willing to take the risk, then of course I cannot stop Mr. Potter from revealing it."

McGonagall looked from Dumbledore to Harry who waited for her decision. After considering each alternative, she finally gave a sigh.

"Very well, I will trust you to continue doing what you have been doing, but I insist you to come to me should the need arise. Agreed?"

Harry nodded glad that she backed down. He didn't want to worry about someone else knowing and increasing the chances of it slipping out back to Voldemort that his Horcruxes were in danger.

"So, does this mean you guys are…like…married now?" Neville asked Harry and Susan. Hermione's head shot up in shock, but she remained silent. Harry and Susan simply shrugged before all turned back to Dumbledore.

"Not in the literal sense, no they are not married. However, it could create difficulties should each choose to marry another despite either being free to do so. It is my opinion that the longer they share a part of their soul, the stronger their bond will become and the question of either marrying someone else would seem irrelevant."

After a lengthy pause where nobody said anything, McGonagall looked at the time after stifling a yawn.

"Well, it is getting late. I think you all should return to your beds…your separate beds!" McGonagall said emphatically causing Ron to chuckle. Slowly, they all walked out of the Headmistress' office and back to their dorms. Hermione rushed out ahead of everyone else and had disappeared up the stairs toward Gryffindor's common room.

"You said you can feel each other. Does that mean you can read each other's minds?" Ginny asked.

Harry stopped and stared at Susan with a deep concentration. Finally he smiled and turned to Ginny.

"No, I have no idea what she's thinking or about to say. I can only feel her."

Hannah let out a sigh of relief, "Good, cause that would've been too creepy."

"Besides," Ron added, "I don't think any bloke would ever want to read a woman's mind. Too much fluff and…"

"Watch it Ronald!" All the females said simultaneously while Neville shook his head in disappointment at Ron.

"You know better than to say that out loud." Neville whispered.

"I couldn't help it, it just comes out sometimes." Ron replied sheepishly.

"It's not fluff Ronald," Luna replied, "It's our deep thoughts and secrets that your simple mind cannot ever comprehend. You just interpret it as fluff. But don't worry we females will always come down to your level when necessary." Luna gently padded Ron on the cheek before giving him a kiss and leaving to the Ravenclaw dorm.

Ron stared after her before looking at the rest for an explanation but they simply smiled telling Ron to figure it out on his own.

The next day, word spread like wildfire once Harry was seen holding hands with Susan, that Harry and Hermione had a falling out. Harry tried to keep the rumors straight laced by trying to give the impression Hermione had broken up with him and that he had moved on. It worked marginally well due to the fact that Hermione was still seen hanging around leading most to believe the truth of what they were being told. Hermione, for her part held herself together well in public, but struggled immensely when she was with the "Ministry-Eight" or by herself. She had vowed to do all she could to help Harry defeat Voldemort and was determined to not let him down, especially after the 'Indifference potion' fiasco. Harry and Susan were still getting used to their new situation, but were adapting very quickly. It was also fortunate that Harry's love life was taking a back seat for once to the dueling tournament. It was all anyone talked about when not talking about the war raging outside the school.

The night before the tournament was to begin Harry and Susan were alone looking at another of Susan's parents' memories in the Pensieve. Everyone else was making last minute preparations with their teams. Susan's team meeting had ended a couple hours previous.

Harry could feel Susan's anxiety as she emptied the vile into the Pensieve. The vile itself showed a date of May 19, 1980. Smiling he covered his hand with hers and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm curious as to what this one will show us."

"Me too," Harry replied. "But I'm especially hoping for some clue about our wands, the second wand theory, or a Horcrux."

Susan nodded and together they went in the memory.

_It was a beautiful spring day. Harry and Susan looked around and saw they were in a park. Children were playing on a nearby playground, their yells and laughter carrying across to the park bench they were standing next to. It appeared that it was a Muggle park, but Harry didn't know where. Looking at the bench, Susan's mother was sitting down with a hand on her stomach and would be due in a couple months. Susan's father was sitting next to her fidgeting nervously and kept looking at his watch._

"_Calm down Jason, they'll be here."_

"_I know, but I can't help it. Voldemort's forces are growing daily. I worry that something has happened to them."_

"_Dumbledore would be escorting them. I don't think we need to worry."_

_After another couple minutes there were the sounds of footsteps from behind them. Jason turned quickly and nearly had his wand out before seeing James and Lily Potter approaching with Dumbledore and Sirius next to them. Dumbledore looked very different wearing Muggle clothing. He had on some kind of one-piece blue jumpsuit with a belt across the middle. Clearly the style of fashion in the 1970's and early 1980's was something that would never be understood. Harry froze in place at seeing Sirius looking so young and healthy. He had a smile on his face, but was looking around for any type of danger. Elizabeth stood up and carefully embraced an equally pregnant Lily in a hug. Susan felt Harry's surprise at seeing his parents and Sirius, at seeing his mother pregnant with…him. Susan gripped Harry's hand tighter as they made their way closer to hear the conversation. James and Jason were exchanging pleasantries when Dumbledore cleared his throat._

"_I hate to break up this fine moment of catching up, but we are on a deadline."_

_Heads nodded and all moved to sit at a park bench._

"_I hear that you escaped from Voldemort a second time last week." Jason stated, to which James let out a breath of relief. _

"_Yeah, fortunately Sirius and I was picking Lily up at the Ministry and he surprised us as we left. He wasn't taking any chances this time and tried to ambush us. As luck would have it, Sirius had his motorcycle and we were able to fly away before they could get near enough to stop us."_

"_Good thing too, I only grabbed it at the last minute before leaving." Sirius added._

"_Why is he so obsessed with getting a second wand? Does he think you've solved the mystery?" Elizabeth asked. James and Lily gave each other a look before Dumbledore spoke up._

"_Unfortunately, it is not just about a second wand anymore." With the looks of confusion showing on Jason and Elizabeth's face, Dumbledore continued._

"_There was a prophecy made a few months back that was partly overheard by a Death Eater. It was relayed to Voldemort and now he had an especially renewed interest in the Potter's. I won't go into detail, but suffice it to say, the prophecy states that a male child will be born near the end of July who has the power to defeat him."_

"_He thinks it's your baby." Jason stated aloud. James and Lily nodded. Sirius leaned back with a frown._

"_So, you're having a boy then?" Elizabeth asked._

"_Yes, after Dumbledore told us the prophecy he insisted we find out the sex of the child. When we discovered we're having boy, he told us that we need to consider going into hiding. We've found a hiding place temporarily, but hope to have a Fidelius put up on our house in Godric's Hollow when Dumbledore learns the spell. The Longbottom's are also having a boy and arrangements are being made to possibly hide them as well."_

_Jason looked at his wife and his eyes drifted down to her swollen belly carrying their child. Looking up, he knew why Dumbledore insisted on meeting them._

"_You want to know the sex of our child don't you?"_

_Dumbledore nodded. "You are due near the end of July correct?" _

"_Yes." Elizabeth said quietly, a protective hand on her stomach. Dumbledore got up and moved to sit next to Elizabeth. He got out his wand and waited for their consent._

"_Well, so much for waiting for it to be surprise." Jason muttered before nodding to Dumbledore. _

"_This won't hurt a bit." Dumbledore twirled his wand in a circle and said the revealing spell. After a moment, pink smoke puffed out of his wand. Jason gave an unconscious sigh of relief._

"_It's a girl. You are safe. I suggest you spread the word so that it becomes common knowledge."_

"_A girl, I'm having a girl." Jason said a couple times, a smile creeping on his face. _

_Sirius started laughing at Jason. "Careful Jace, you've already done your work."_

_Elizabeth elbowed her husband lightly. "WE'RE having a girl." _

"_Yeah of course, it's just weird to finally know. Blimey, I got to rethink my whole approach. I got to worry about boys...and dates…and what she'll be wearing…and threating her dates…and making her change her clothes when she's wearing something too revealing…and teaching her self-defense...and…"_

"_JASON…you're rambling, and now isn't the time."_

"_Right, sorry."_

"_Professor, I understand the need for you to be here to warn us and to check on our baby, and while I'm happy to see Lily and James again, isn't it dangerous for them to be here in public. Shouldn't you have remained behind?" Elizabeth asked._

"_Actually, there is something I wanted to talk to you privately about and I insisted coming along with Dumbledore. Naturally James and Sirius wouldn't let me come without them." Lily said to Elizabeth. _

_As if on cue, the men wandered off a few yards away to talk quietly about the war._

"_Lizzie, I know that Voldemort's been after you about a second wand."_

_Elizabeth nodded. "If I had your theories and they're proven correct, I might be able to make one, but I'm not that proficient yet."_

"_He's been after your services because I made a breakthrough. I think I figured it out. Voldemort has spies in the Ministry and became aware. He wants the knowledge from me and then intends to take it to you and force you to make the wands."_

"_YOU SOLV…" Elizabeth started to say loudly but was shushed by Lily._

"_Sorry. You solved the second wand?"_

_Harry eyes went wide and both he and Susan's hearts were beating nervously._

"_I think so, unfortunately, with James and me going into hiding, I can't go into work anymore to finalize the results. Not even my supervisor knows that I've solved it. How Voldemort found out I'll never know. I wanted to tell you because if something happens to James and me, I don't want the knowledge to be lost. In my journals, I've written down my theories and hidden them on the last blank pages with invisible ink in my 1__st__ year diary." Lily looked around a moment to be sure they weren't overheard. "The charm to unlock and read it after performing the Aparecium spell is 'Disco Forever.'_

_Elizabeth let out a chuckle and shook her head in amusement. "Disco?"_

"_Hey, it could happen." _

"_What if something happens to me? Are you sure you want to trust me with this secret?"_

"_I had a feeling you were having a girl, besides, I want you to record this moment as a memory. Someday, perhaps someone will view this. Maybe even our children are watching this right now."_

_Lily and Elizabeth smiled before they both turned and looked around instinctively. Harry and Susan took a step back when their mothers' eyes crossed right in front of them. Harry felt like crying out saying that they were both right here, that they were indeed watching, but he knew his words would go unheeded._

"_If I am correct in my theories, I want to ask you to make a couple second wands for James and me to test. This could be the breakthrough we need to gain the upper hand in this war."_

"_Of course, as soon as you and James can get your wand stats and your calculations to me, Jason and I will start to work on it right away."_

"_Thank you Lizzie. I'll have Dumbledore deliver you copies as soon as I can." Lily smiled with relief. "Now tell me, what happened with Voldemort last week." Lily asked her face changing to that of concern._

_Elizabeth leaned in and told the story of their last run-in with Voldemort. _

"_We had just left a realtor because we looking into perhaps putting a bid on the house down the street from yours that is for sale in Godric's Hollow. Anyway Voldemort came out of the shadows with some Death Eaters and demanded that we join him. He was all set to kidnap us in one quick moment. Well, he saw that I was pregnant and he got this nervous face. I didn't understand it at the time, but now that you mention this prophecy, I guess he got worried that my child could be the one to destroy him. Anyway, those few moments of hesitation allowed for us to quickly apparate away, otherwise we'd be dead or tortured or worse."_

"_Perhaps you should consider hiding as well. If he's after your skills, he won't stop until he has them."_

"_Jason and I are just getting comfortable with working at Ollivander's and…I don't know…we'll have to talk about it, but if I'm going to be working on your second wands, we probably should hide. However, Ollivanders is the only place where I could construct them."_

_The men walked back over with Dumbledore looking at his watch. "It is time to go." He said._

"_Be safe." Lily said in a hug with Elizabeth while James, Sirius and Jason did the same with a handshake._

_As their bellies touched, Susan did a double take. _

"_Wait, rewind that." She said to Harry who was watching his father._

"_Hmm, why, what did you see?"_

"_I need to see that hug again. I saw something pass between our Moms' out of the corner of my eye."_

_They re-wound the scene and on closer inspection, Harry saw a small electric spark pass between the pregnant stomachs of Lily and Elizabeth. They watched it a couple more times and saw it originated from Lily and went to Elizabeth. Neither of the women noticed it nor felt it, but Harry saw it. Curiously, they re-wound to the beginning of the memory and saw the same spark when Elizabeth and Lily gave each other a hug upon meeting._

_Susan had her arms folded and was thinking hard chewing the inside of her lip._

"_Susan, let me see that birthmark at the base of your neck again." Harry asked and Susan turned, pulling down the back of her shirt and Harry saw that despite it being past Halloween, the birthmark was clear and white with a distinct dot in the middle of it._

"_It's still a circle, and now it has a dot in the middle of it. Didn't you say that it's only a regular circle on your birthday or Halloween and a crescent moon the rest of the time?"_

"_Yeah, it's always been like that. It's not a crescent moon anymore? A circle with a dot in the middle, I wonder what that means?"_

"_Perhaps that spark we just saw was the start of our destiny together." Harry said with a smile._

"_I suppose it's possible, but it's weird in that even though it's your prophecy, with all that's happened to both of us, that I'm not mentioned at all."_

"_Maybe you have your own prophecy somewhere." Harry supplied but Susan shook her head._

"_All prophecies are carefully recorded and everyone it relates to is informed. I'd know about it." Susan shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe my aunt hid it or something, if there even is one that is."_

"_Well, let's get back and check out my mom's journal. I want to see if her second wand theory is still there."_

Harry voice betrayed how anxious he was and together they walked back to Gryffindor where Harry ran to get his mother's journal. He didn't say anything to Susan about the two second wands that he still had in his trunk. It sounded like Susan's mom did indeed make a second pair intended for James and Lily, but the wands appeared unattached, so Harry realized his parents must never had gotten the chance to test them. He wanted to be sure of the information in the diary before he told Susan of the two wands. Susan took a seat on one of the chairs in the common room waiting for Harry. A few people milling about didn't give Susan a second look because they were so used to seeing her there, but there were a couple eyebrows that shot up when Hermione walked down from her room and paused at seeing Susan. Gathering her strength, Hermione walked over.

"Can we talk?" Hermione asked. Susan had seen her coming down the stairs, but was afraid of acknowledging her for fear of Hermione's wrath. Smiling, Susan nodded and Hermione sat down on the chair next to her.

"Look, I know how you must hate me right now, and it wasn't my intention to steal Harry from you, honest…"

Hermione silently held up her hand and Susan stopped talking.

"Susan, I've had a few days to think about it, and although yes, I admit, I was angry at you, at Harry, at Romilda, Dumbledore, the stupid sorting hat, at fate itself, the whole situation really and I realized that it wasn't your fault. I was supposed to do the spell and fate said otherwise. The truth is I've loved Harry since first year. He was my first true friend here at Hogwarts. And those feelings grew with each passing year. A famous singer once said that 'life is what happens to you when you're making other plans.'"

"John Lennon." Susan responded.

"Yes, and that's what happened to me. I was busy planning and hoping what my life would be with Harry and didn't even think that something else could intervene. Now that is has, I've realized that even though Harry is with you now, I still want Harry, you, Ron, Luna, all my friends here to be in my life, even if it is as friends. We've gone through too much together not to."

"I know Harry feels the same way. It's how I feel too. This last year, I've come to see you as the sister I've never had and I've been so scared that I've messed that up and that you hated me now." Susan eyes were getting misty and she felt a sniffle coming on.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Besides Harry and Ron in our first year, you were the only one that truly befriended me. Technically, you did so before Harry and Ron, so you were actually my first real friend here at Hogwarts. I'm sorry for making you feel so guilty when you've done nothing wrong. If you'll still have me as a friend, I'd like that." Hermione was also starting to feel the wetness in her eyes and felt it coming more freely when she felt Susan pull her into a sisterly hug. They both pulled back and gave out a laugh at the same time. Without turning, Susan spoke aloud to Harry behind her that he could join them now. Hermione looked up and saw Harry watching them from a table not wanting to intrude.

"How did you…right, of course." Hermione said seeing Susan point to her heart and knew that Susan could feel his presence without even looking up.

"Actually, we have something to tell you..." Susan lowered her voice to a whisper when Harry sat down next to them "…about the second wand theory."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up and seeing Harry holding his mother's diary got a smile on her face.

Harry was just about to perform the spell to read his Mother's journal's when McGonagall's voice came over the school loudspeaker.

"Attention all team duel leaders, please come down to the Great Hall for some last minute announcements."

Getting up, Harry put the journal in his pocket and made their way to the Great Hall. Other team leaders filed in with and took a seat waiting for McGonagall.

"I would like to announce the order of who will be dueling this weekend. We've had a random drawing and the first teams tomorrow, starting at noon, will be the teams led by Mr. Ronald Weasley…" McGonagall paused, seeing Ron get a big smile on his face while others clapped his back and hollered. After the hoopla died down, McGonagall continued.

"Mr. Weasley will be facing the team led by Miss Hannah Abbott."

More applause broke as Hannah's face got a nervous color of green. She had mentioned the hope of dueling on Saturday rather than tomorrow so she could get an idea how things go. Apparently her team had been having difficulty working together as a unit.

"Next we will have the team led by Miss Lorna Sanders and she will go against Miss Blaise Zabini."

The fifth year Hufflepuff Prefect glanced over at Blaise before turning to one of her friends and started talking quickly about ideas.

McGonagall continued to list duels for the weekend and after every team was announced, stated that any duels that they did not get to this weekend will be the first to start next weekend. After all questions had been answered, McGonagall excused them all to bed.

"I suggest you get some good rest tonight, for some of you, it may be a long day tomorrow."

After kissing Susan goodnight and making his way back to the Gryffindor common room with all his classmates, a few questioned him about Susan and Hermione, wanting to hear it from him and not from floating rumors. To Harry's surprise Hermione herself spoke up in defense of Harry.

"Harry and I have a mutual understanding that things were not going to work out romantically. However we are still best friends and plan on it remaining that way. Is that correct Harry?"

Harry got over his surprise, "Uhh, yeah, it is. Hermione and I will always be close no matter who the other is with, so can we drop the subject now…please?"

Everyone seemed satisfied and went back to discussing the matches tomorrow.

As Harry was changing into his pajamas, he smiled that things were starting to go pretty well. In his pants pocket he was folding to put away, he felt his mother's journal and realized he'd never gotten a chance to go through it. He debated whether to check it now, but decided that he would probably need Susan and Hermione to understand the spell work anyway. Closing his eyes and drowning out the whispers of Dean and Seamus still talking, Harry could feel Susan being extremely relaxed and realized that she was falling asleep. Happily, he did the same eager for tomorrow.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 8

Breakfast the next morning was buzzing like no other morning in memory. It seemed that the tournament had made everyone nearly forget about the war. Nearly forget, but it was still in the back of everyone's minds since McGonagall would remind them periodically of why the tournament was occurring in the first place. All of Ron's team was eating breakfast together at one end of the Ravenclaw table while Hannah's team was eating at the end of the Gryffindor table. They were talking amongst themselves animatedly but also quietly.

"I guess you're not eating with Ron today so not to distract him?" Ginny asked Luna as they looked across the hall.

"Yes, that and he doesn't want me to hear his team strategies in case our teams meet up. It's silly really since he knows he wouldn't stand a chance against me."

Everyone at the table was taken back a bit at her bluntness.

"That's…that's quite a bold statement to make."

"Yes, I suppose it is, but it's still true, watch." Luna smiled back at Ginny before swirling some pudding in her bowl and scooped up a bunch on her spoon. Then without hesitation, held the top of the spoon with her fingers and flicked the spoonful of pudding right into Lavender face.

"Lavender turned slowly to Luna, her face turning red with anger. Ginny burst out laughing and turned to hide her face in Neville's chest who was also trying to keep a straight face. Everyone else covered the faces or snorted into their food.

"LUNA! What was that for?" Lavender said wiping the pudding out of her eyes.

"I was just testing my aim." Luna took out her wand and Lavender sat there waiting for Luna to scourgify it off her, but got more laughter when she got a face full of water instead. Lavender, her face dripping with pudding and water onto her robes pulled out her own wand and quickly cleaned herself up before turning back to Luna. Ginny was dying of laughter now, and Hermione spoke with difficulty to Lavender while trying to keep composed.

"You know better than to trust Luna. Of course she would clean you up…in her own way."

"Lavender, I was just testing a theory. If you want, you can throw pudding on me. Just don't get it on my robes. In fact…" Luna stood up and started taking off her tie. Hermione and Ginny knew Luna well enough that she was planning on stripping naked then and there, but they quickly reminded her that she might be disqualified from the duel.

"That is true and my team is depending on me."

Luna turned back to Lavender while putting her tie back on.

"Lavender, you'll have to hit me with pudding another time, although if you'd rather wrestle in it, I'm sure that could be arranged. I am out of practice with my pudding wrestling."

Lavender just stared open mouthed in shock, along with a few of the boys. Luna smiled to herself in satisfaction before resuming eating. After a minute or two, Susan asked the question that started the whole scene.

"Luna, what does all that have to do with Ron and your team beating his?"

"Simple. It only took a couple minutes to take Lavender completely out of her element and she'll be distracted for the next little while to say the least. Now imagine how long Ron would be distracted if me, his girlfriend, (Luna pointed to herself) did something even more nefarious. He wouldn't be able to think three words the rest of the day and his team would suffer for it."

Taking that in, Harry had to admit that in a roundabout way, she was probably right. Ron really wouldn't stand a chance and hoped for Ron's sake that Luna's team didn't meet up with his.

At the appointed time, the teams went down to the pitch. It was a cool November day. Snow had not fallen yet, but the grass was getting its usual morning frost this time of year and was still a bit damp. A slight breeze was blowing coldly and warming charms were going up all over the pitch along with buttoned up coats and scarves being pulled tight. All the teams sat together to talk about what they will see today and how they could use such ideas for their own purposes. Harry glanced over to Susan and saw her passing around some parchment. Whether it was for taking notes or they were profiles of opponents, Harry didn't know. What he did know was that he was quite nervous since the last duel of the day was, in an ironic twist of fate, pitting Susan's team against Hermione's. He could feel Susan's nervousness too as he sat there next to McGonagall, Charlie, Hagrid, and Remus. Even though Susan and Hermione had made up, they were still treading carefully around each other and Harry hoped the duel between them didn't get personal. With the entire school watching and knowing that Harry's new girlfriend was going up against his former girlfriend, the talk going around is that Hermione had the perfect opportunity for a bit of payback. Knowing Hermione as well as he did, Harry knew there was a large streak of pride inside her that didn't want to get bested by Susan twice.

Looking down on the pitch, Harry saw Flitwick, Tonks, and a few aurors were chosen as the dueling officials and were going over last minute rules with the teams. It was decided that Harry and McGonagall would watch from the box up high in case they see something the judges missed down on the field. The rest of the aurors were patrolling the outside of the pitch, the grounds, or the school in their usual fashion. When Flitwick was done, he nodded up to McGonagall who stood up to address the crowd.

"Attention, everyone, it is time to begin!"

The pitch roared with applause before slowly dying down again.

"The first teams today will be led my Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hannah Abbott." There were more cheers this time, but it didn't last as long as the first one.

"There are a few rules to follow, so please everyone PAY ATTENTION! During the duel, there will be officials stationed around the pitch. When someone is disarmed, one of the officials will cast a large black X over that person and that person will be considered eliminated for the duration of the duel. That person is required to sit down and remain motionless. He or she is not allowed to do anything. If they so much as speak a single word, move, gesture, or do anything to assist their team, then the entire team will be disqualified! Additionally, nobody from the stands is allowed to yell help or advice. They may cheer, but anyone caught assisting a team on the pitch in any way will also be disqualified. So, without further ado, let us begin!"

The crowd cheered again until it lowered to a dull hum of conversation amongst friends. Both teams were on opposite sides of the pitch some 160 yards away from each other. There was nothing between them. Any obstructions would have to be conjured by the teams themselves. Flitwick waited for the teams on each side to spread out to where they wanted to be from behind the quidditch goalpost line. Harry noticed that Hanna's team was clustered in three separate groups while Ron's team had seven groups of three spread out across the width of the pitch. Finally the whistle blew and the duel began.

Hannah's team took the initiative running forward and pressing the advantage. One group threw spell after spell while the other two cast defensive spells. It quickly fizzled seeing as they were so far from each other and the spells wouldn't reach across the entire pitch. They would fade out after roughly a hundred yards. Ron's team saw this and immediately set up a defensive line with rocks, trees, and other obstructions. They intended to make Hannah take the offensive. When they got within fifty yards of each other, things finally started getting interesting. A couple teams from Ron's side conjured some pillars fifteen feet high and had someone on top of the pillar lying flat on their stomach and aiming at their leisure. The other was at the base of the pillar making sure the pillar couldn't be toppled by defending it. It worked for a bit as a few of Hannah's teammates were taken down before the rest dove for cover. Regrouping, Hannah decided to try a different tactic and try hit and run shots. Ron immediately saw what was happening and ordered half his team to fire repeatedly for a full minute distracting Hannah's team while the other half tried to flank her around the side. It seemed to be a disaster in the making because three of Hannah's team thought they saw right through it and alerting everyone, they waited until Ron's teammates were merely ten yards away. Simultaneously, all of Hannah's team shot at them on the left hand side, but were confused when the spells went right through them. Realization dawned when Hannah's team was taken down in a full swoop from the other side. The flank on the left was a ruse. Ron had sent replicas of themselves using the Geminio spell and crept along the other side disillusioned right behind Hanna's team and at the right moment, they fired and everyone on Hannah's team was eliminated.

Cheers came up from the crowd as Flitwick blew his whistle stating that the match was over. The entire duel had lasted roughly twenty minutes, but it seemed to go by in five minutes as all were enthralled at the display before them. Hannah was furious that she didn't see that coming. Harry saw it coming from the start and wondered when someone would look to their right and see Ron's team slowly making their way up behind them. Overall, it was fun to watch and after a fifteen minute break, the next teams took the pitch to begin their duels.

Throughout the day, it was exciting and interesting to see the different styles. Some were conservative, others aggressive. Yet there were other teams that simply reacted to what their opponent did, having prepared for many different styles. Harry's senses were on full alert when the last duel of the day started up. Hermione was conversing with her team while Susan had her team set up and waiting for the start. Harry could feel Susan was extremely nervous and scared, and the fact that she could feel him having those same feelings surely made it even worse for her. Harry tried to focus on positive thoughts and right before the whistle blew, saw Susan glance up and give him a grateful smile.

Immediately, Hermione's team conjured a huge line of boulders that started to roll forward. Hermione's team had charmed them so they could see through them but Susan's team couldn't. While Hermione's team walked slowly forward, Susan had her teammates throw as many Reducto's as possible halfway down the pitch creating a huge ditch. Then they conjured a bunch of quaffles and had them levitate in the air waiting. As soon as the boulders fell into the ditch exposing Hermione's team, the quaffles were launched straight and fast. A couple wands were dislodged but most of the quaffles were destroyed before reaching them. Soon enough the real battle ensued. This was by far the longest duel of the day. It seemed that neither could gain advantage over the other. If one teammate went down, it seemed that an opposite teammate did as well. After an hour of both teams' unsuccessfully playing aggressor and defender, Harry could see that everyone was tiring out. Only a couple spells a minute were being fired now and Hermione was huddled with a few of her teammates and by the look of her face, was sick and tired of the duel and wanted it to end. Harry knew that an angry Hermione is a dangerous Hermione and felt it would be over soon. Susan's eyes went wide with concern feeling from Harry that something was happening but had no way to know what Hermione planned. Surveying the pitch, Hermione cast a Furnunculus spell above Susan's team in the air in a powdery form. The powder gently fell onto Susan's team and all of them were immediately covered in painful boils. How Hermione had modified that spell into an infectious powder was anyone's guess, but it worked to immobilize Susan's team just enough to let Hermione's team overrun them and be declared the victor.

Walking down to the pitch, Harry saw Hermione and Susan conversing as the crowds made their way back to the school for a late dinner. Sensing him coming, Susan turned and showed a tired disappointed face, but with a hint of a smile. She was happy her duel was the longest, and against Hermione at that, but still wanted to win. After some small talk, the three of them followed the crowd back up to the castle.

That night, the 'Ministry Eight' was in the room of requirement lounging around and talking about the day when Harry made an abrupt change of subject.

"I've been thinking and I want to go to Malfoy Manor and look for the locket."

Everyone turned to stare at him not sure what to say.

"We can't keep delaying. We need to keep looking for the Horcruxes and that may be where it is." Harry looked around the room waiting for a reply.

"If so, we'll need to take Malfoy since he knows the place, knows all the secret hiding places." Ron said, "And you still haven't told him about the Horcruxes. He'll refuse to help until you tell him."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"And you did promise him Harry." Hermione added. "You can't keep putting that off. It'll only make things more difficult."

"Okay, tomorrow night we'll talk to him. His team is dueling tomorrow afternoon and I don't want to be blamed when he loses."

"You got that right!" Ginny said with an excited gleam in her eye. He team was scheduled to duel Malfoy and Ginny couldn't have been happier about it. She had wanted to take him down a peg for years and was excited to be getting her shot.

Harry gave Ginny a grin, but all were in agreement. They felt it best to bring Blaise and Theodore as well since they might have additional insight into where they Horcruxes might be. It was dangerous telling them, but at this point, they were running out of options of where to look and they could start to feel a bit of desperation start to creep up. Just last week, the Ministries of Magic in Barcelona and Berlin had finally succumbed, although Portugal was still putting up a valiant fight. Rumors had surfaced that once Belgium and Italy had fallen, that Voldemort would make his move toward Edinburgh, and then on to Hogwarts for his ultimate victory.

Ultimately, the meeting with Malfoy never happened, not through any fault of Harry. When Malfoy's team was dueling, he took a heavily charged sleeping hex and fell to the ground hitting his head on an iron barricade giving him a concussion. He was currently in the hospital wing and all agreed that it wasn't wise to talk with him there since it was too easy to be overheard. Besides he wasn't expected to be released for another day or two. Blaise was heard joking that it's a good thing he wasn't currently awake since he'd be complaining that his 'Adonis like hair' would be all messed up. Ginny for her part was over the moon giddy with happiness that her team won and couldn't wait to hear what excuses Malfoy used when he was released. The only thing Ginny was disappointed about was that she wasn't the one who cast the sleeping hex. It was, funny enough, a first year on Ginny's team that had created an impressive tunnel under the pitch to the other side and took him out without Malfoy even knowing what hit him.

It wasn't until the first week of December that everyone was finally able to sit down together. Malfoy was eager to get involved in the action and had shown up an hour early to the Room of Requirement.

"He split his soul seven times!" Malfoy's face was pale white at hearing Voldemort's secret. He turned to look at Blaise and Ted who were just as shocked. "And he can't die until all of them are destroyed, Merlin!"

"And…you say you've destroyed four of them?" Blaise asked with an intensity not seen on her face before.

"Yes, and we need your help finding another one." Hermione stated looking at Draco.

"What makes you think I would know? I didn't even know what a Horcrux was until you jus…the cup! That was a Horcrux you destroyed that attacked you." Malfoy said with realization dawning on his face looking back at Hermione.

"Yes, and technically it was you who destroyed it." Hermione answered with a smile.

"All the same, what do you need our help for?" Ted asked. While he was known to the school as Theodore, he admitted that he much preferred the shortened version.

Harry took a breath. "Malfoy, do you remember your father giving your mother a silver locket with an 'S' on it sometime during your fifth year or so?"

Malfoy's jaw dropped and he stuttered to speak.

"I think that's our answer." Ron supplied with a smile. "Malfoy, do you know where it is?"

"I…you think the locket is a Horcrux! Blimey, no wonder I couldn't wear it without feeling depressed all the time."

"YOU HAVE IT?" Neville blurted out before anyone else could respond. Malfoy nodded.

"I knew it! I knew he had it and none of you believed me!" Ron exclaimed standing up. "We could have asked him months ago and been rid of it!" Ron had a face that showed vindication and anger at the same time.

"Hold on Weasley. What makes you think I'm just going to give it to you? How do you know it's a Horcrux anyway?"

Ron stopped and turned back to Malfoy and was about to retort an angry reply, but Ginny saw it coming and quickly intervened.

"We know because Luna saw it inside Voldemort's mind when she was kidnapped. It's the exact same one that used to be in Gri…our summer home." Ginny was unable to say the name of the house, and had to correct herself.

"Malfoy, if you'd show it to us we'll prove it to you that it's a Horcrux, okay? I promise we won't destroy it until you're satisfied, deal?"

Malfoy nodded and stood up to go to the Slytherin common room. Harry also left saying he was getting the Pensieve so Malfoy could see what Luna saw in Voldemort's mind.

Fifteen minutes later, Malfoy was viewing the memory and had to agree that the locket looked very much identical. The fact that he couldn't wear it without feeling some kind of tainted presence only confirmed it.

Sitting back down, Malfoy slowly pulled the locket out of his pocket and set it on the table.

"This was the only item I was able to grab from my mother when she died. I was taken home right after and don't know what was done with her body. Nobody would tell me."

"I'm sorry Draco, but you understand why this is necessary?"

Malfoy nodded with his head down. He felt like he was losing his last remaining link to his mother.

"So how is it destroyed?" Blaise asked looking around the room.

"There are several ways actually. A basilisk fang, a Patronus, Fiendfyre, but the last is much too dangerous. I don't know how we could control it without it consuming everything in sight. Malfoy used a Patronus to destroy the Horcrux that attacked me, and Harry used a basilisk fang for the diary." Hermione was going into her lecture mode, but stopped when Harry interrupted up.

"I don't think we should destroy it here at Hogwarts. It's too dangerous. If the soul fragment escaped, it could choose from any number of students to possess."

"Agreed." The rest said in unison.

"Where then? Back…home?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Yes, but let's hold off until Christmas Holiday in a couple weeks. That way we can leave the school without suspicion and if something goes bad, we have time to get it right before the term begins in January."

"I want to be there! I think I deserve to be there when it's destroyed." Malfoy said standing up and glaring at Harry daring him to say no.

"Okay." Harry said. Malfoy, expecting a fight was surprised by his quick acknowledgement.

"Can we be there as well? It seems like you could use all the help you could get." Blaise asked for her and Ted.

Everyone watched and waited for Harry to answer. Slowly Harry nodded. "Seeing as you now know of the Horcruxes, there's no point in not letting you help destroy them."

"Thanks Pot…Harry." Ted replied with a look of gratitude. Harry nodded back.

"Do any of you know where Voldemort might have hidden a Horcrux? We know Bellamort is one yet to destroy, but we haven't a clue of the last one." Susan asked the Slytherins.

Thinking on it, they offered up ideas, but nobody said anything that Harry and his group hadn't already considered.

"At least this saves us a trip to your home Malfoy." Ron offered.

"It's just as well, I bet the place has been stripped clean and taken to wherever Voldemort is hiding. At least anything valuable that is. If the locket had been hiding there, it would have been found and taken back to Voldemort."

The rest of the time was spent discussing the war, the tournament duels, professional quidditch (specifically which teams might be leading the league if play hadn't been suspended), making fun of each other as friends do, and eventually telling funny stories and jokes that the brought four houses together exactly as the sorting hat had hoped. They got the most laughs out of Luna and what transpired with her duel. Right before the duel was to start, Luna experimented without telling anyone on seeing if she could use her mind magic to stun the other team from the other side of the pitch. Ernie McMillan's team was her opponent. While she was able to stun out to a radius of fifty yards, impressive as that was, it only served to stun her own entire team, Flitwick, another auror judge, and the first four rows of spectators nearest Luna's side of the pitch. Luna looked around and seeing everyone fall like a rock she shrugged her shoulders to Harry up near the judge's box.

"My team decided a nap was in order. It is okay if I borrow someone else's team?"

Harry was busy laughing while he and McGonagall made their way down to the pitch to re-enervate everyone. Harry laughed harder when he saw Luna conjure pajamas with cute cartoon like puffskein's on everyone, including herself, and then stunned herself to sleep.

"I was just getting in a power nap and needed the appropriate attire." Luna stated to her friend's in the room. As it were, once everyone was awake and had their clothes changed back, the duel re-started. Flitwick however was so impressed with Luna he gave her fifty points for such admirable transfiguring and asked if he could keep the pajamas. Luna happily obliged.

As he went to sleep that night, even Malfoy had to admit that it was one of the most enjoyable evenings he'd spent in quite a while.

Harry had taken the locket and hidden it in his trunk until the time came to destroy it. During those couple weeks leading up to it saw the school continued much as it had during the year. The day before Christmas holidays, it was announced that Portugal and Italy had finally fallen and that Voldemort was soon about to make his way north.

Harry knew Voldemort could have had his armies at Hogwarts doors within a matter of days, but that wasn't his style. He'd go from town to town destroying and pillaging, all while sending a message that he can't be stopped until he arrived at Hogwarts with only those occupants inside left alone to stop him.

Despite that most everyone in the castle was staying put for Christmas, there still was the happy feeling going around of no classes for the next two weeks. Most people took to enjoying the time off as best they could with snowball fights, lazing about, or keeping up their dueling skills. Harry had told those going to Grimmauld to meet after breakfast where they would be going to destroy the Horcrux. He tried to keep the news under wraps, but since nobody else was leaving, it didn't work out so well. Looking up, Harry saw Malfoy, Ted, and Blaise walking over, and to his surprise, Pansy was there with them.

"Potter, I hear you've invited these three to your house for Christmas holidays?" Pansy asked with a disbelieving voice.

"Well, yeah, I mean they've got nowhere else to go for Christmas." Harry cringed inwardly at the lame excuse he gave since nobody in the school had anywhere else to go. He wished Ginny was there to take over and give a believable story, but she was still up in the common room waiting for Neville.

Pansy scoffed at his excuse, but looked more hurt than anything.

"Is Hannah going with you too?" She asked looking at her cousin who nodded.

"Pansy, why do you care? These three have been helping me out with some things related to the war, and I was just going to thank them by inviting them." Harry felt a little better about that excuse, but still was up to par with what he hoped.

"I care because they are the only friends I have left at the castle. Could I come too?

Harry looked to Hannah and then to the other three Slytherins before he asked Pansy to excuse them for a minute or two. She went and sat at the Slytherin table and scooped up some porridge while staring at the group whispering amongst themselves.

"Can we trust her to come? I don't want to alienate her and say no after she turned her back on her family." Harry was concerned that she'd feel alone and abandoned and perhaps reconsider Bulstrode's offer.

"Harry, I'll vouch for her if I need to. I've been talking to her a lot more lately, and she is sincere in her decision of siding with you." Hannah spoke up hoping that she wasn't jeopardizing the trust Harry gave her.

Harry than looked to Malfoy for his opinion and after a moment's hesitation sided with Hannah.

"Potter, she may be somewhat irritating, but the fact that she refused to follow Milly out the door really speaks for her. Pansy is usually one to give in to pressure, especially from her parents. This time she didn't, and I think she's finally coming into her own. I think she at least deserves a chance."

"He's right Harry. She took a big step defying her parents. And you were there for when she took Veritiserum shortly after. She was sincere in her desire to fight on our side." Blaise's words, coupled with the others convinced Harry.

"Hermione…" He turned to her but she already knew what he was planning.

"I'll go get it and be right back." She said before getting up and leaving the Great Hall. They waved Pansy over.

"Alright, you can come, but you need to understand something. We aren't just going for a vacation. We're doing things to win this war, once and for all. It's dangerous, and I don't want to force you to do things you aren't comfortable with." Harry tried to help her understand in simple terms what she was asking.

"You mean, I come with you, and I get to help you directly against V..V…"

"Yes," Harry replied with a serious look. "If you're up to it that is."

Pansy looked around at the group of classmates watching her. Her eyes landed on Draco.

"Is it worth it? Do we have a chance to beat him? We will have a real chance at living normal lives and not fearing death every day?"

Draco leaned forward and without hesitation said "YES!"

Pansy smiled, "I'm in!"

"Good, there's only one thing. When Hermione returns, we need you to sign a parchment vowing that everything you see, hear, and observe will be used to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

She seemed dubious but Malfoy, Blaise and Ted said they'd all signed it which made her feel a little more comfortable.

"What if I accidently break the vow or I'm captured or Imperioused? What happens then?"

"You'll only break it if you do so willingly and knowingly. But the curse will be nothing compared to what happened to Marietta." Hannah said hoping to make her fully understand what she was agreeing to. Hermione soon returned with Ginny and Neville in tow. She looked at the list and saw many names on it with Draco's the biggest at the bottom.

"Well, in for a penny, in for a pound I suppose." Pansy then signed her name under Draco's knowing she'd officially taking Potter's side. Two years ago, she would have laughed herself silly if she'd been told this day would come.

"Okay, let's go." The group got up and headed toward McGonagall's office where the floo connected to Grimmauld.

"Are you sure about this?" Ron whispered to Harry. "We're trusting our lives and possibly the outcome of the war with her."

"I know Ron, but she did sign the parchment agreeing to help us. Besides, I'm certain Malfoy, Blaise and Ted to keep a close eye on her."

Ron gave Harry a dubious look, but said nothing.

"Look," Harry continued, "We don't have to tell her everything, just a little at time until we're certain."

"Alright, but it will be all of us keeping a close eye on her for now." Ron stated, his eyes boring into the back of the Slytherin girl who until recently, had been thought of as a future Death Eater.

Susan told Pansy the address to Grimmauld Place and a few minutes later all were sitting in the kitchen with the locket lying in the center of the table giving Pansy the cliff notes version of the Horcruxes.

"So how do we destroy it?" She asked looking at the locket with a bit of fear and leaning away from it.

"I think the best way is for all us to cast a Patronus. There are ten of us here and that many against it might be enough to destroy it." Hermione gave her opinion and looked around waited for a reply.

"I can't cast a Patronus yet." Pansy said with a disappointed face. Harry could feel Susan's embarrassment knowing she still struggled with it too. They hadn't practiced yet since their 'soul transference' so they didn't know what affect that would have.

"It's okay. I think there are more than enough of us." Luna said. "Hopefully we can teach you."

Everyone stood up and pulled out their wands. Soon there were Patronuses wandering around the kitchen. Pansy was given pointers on how to make one, but only got a large cloud of mist with nothing fully formed. Susan purposely waited, hoping nobody would take notice yet that she hadn't tried to cast hers.

"Ewww, Ron! Get your Terrier dog Patronus to stop sniffing the butt of my wolf!" Hannah exclaimed causing laughter to ring out.

"Sorry Han." Ron said embarrassed. He flicked his wand and the Terrier ran over to him away from Hannah's wolf.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Harry asked. As heads nodded with determination they all looked at the locket still sitting on the kitchen table.

"Alright, I'll open it up first. Hermione, you still remember the spell?"

Hermione nodded and prepared to cast the spell they'd used when destroying Hufflepuff's cup. They hoped the Patronuses would help in keeping the soul from attempting to possess anyone and aid in destroying it.

Harry closed his eyes to focus on Parseltongue. Everyone else stood around tense and nervous waiting…and waiting.

Susan eyes went wide. She could feel Harry panicking trying to search for the right words to open the locket. She knew something was wrong.

"Harry?" Ron finally asked, "What are you waiting for?"

Harry opened his eyes and shook his head. "I…I can't find the words. The Parseltongue…it's gone, I've got nothing."

"Gone?" Hermione asked, "What do you mean gone?"

"I mean, the ability, it's…not there anymore." Harry shrugged with confusion. He closed his eyes and tried again, but after another full minute gave a big sigh of frustration. Pansy, being the newcomer simply watched with fascination.

"When we destroyed the Horcrux within you, the Parseltongue must have been destroyed as well. It must have been Voldemort's soul that was helping you speak it." Luna offered.

"I suppose." Harry agreed. "But what do we do now? We can't destroy it unless I can draw the Horcrux out of it…right?"

"Wait, you destroyed the diary with a Basilisk fang! We can go to the Chamber of Secrets and get another one. Surely the skeleton is still there, and Basilisk venom has a long half-life." Hermione's eyes got that excited look when she solved a problem.

"That won't work Hermione. You have to speak Parseltongue to open the entrance to the Chamber." Ron reminded her and her face dawned with comprehension and disappointment.

"What are we going to do?" Neville asked looking around. Nobody had noticed that at the mention of the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny had slowly back up against a corner of the wall, her face starting to go pale.

As everyone started talking and debating the situation, only Susan noticed Ginny quietly slip out the kitchen. Harry turned to Susan questionably after he felt Susan's worry, but passed it off as worry in regards to the Horcrux.

Two days later, Susan woke up and walked down to the kitchen for breakfast and was surprised to see Ginny there. She usually was one of the last to get up due to sleeping in being one of her favorite hobbies. It looked like she hadn't slept much in the last couple days and Susan knew exactly why.

"Morning Gin, you're up early."

"Morning." Ginny didn't say anything else and only stared into her half eaten cereal that was getting mushy.

Taking this opportunity alone, Susan sat down across from her.

"Ginny, I feel I should tell you that I know what's bothering you."

Ginny scoffed and didn't bother to look up at Susan.

"I know you're trying to help Susan, but you really don't know anything."

"Actually, I do. In my second year, I accidently overheard you talking to Riddle in the diary."

Ginny's face shot up in shock. "WHAT? You heard me talking? Say you didn't tell anyone!"

Susan shook he head. "I didn't. Actually, since I didn't know what you were doing at the time, I just brushed it off, but when Lockhart did his ridiculous dueling club and I saw Harry speaking Parseltongue, it was then that I knew."

Ginny nodded her head understanding how Susan had discovered her secret.

"Ginny, you have to tell Harry. You're the only one who can help us now!"

Ginny shook her head with fear. "I…I can't…I still get nightmares about the Chamber…I can tolerate helping destroy the Horcrux if I'm in the background and just helping with spells, but to actually talk to the Horcrux…open it myself…" Ginny shuddered.

"Please Gin…we can't win if…"

"I KNOW OKAY. I JUST…JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Ginny got up and ran out the kitchen. Susan simply hung her head wondering if she should tell Harry herself.

An hour later as Susan was getting dressed for the day, she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in." She said as she laced up her trainers. Ginny came in and closed the door behind her. Susan stiffened wondering if Ginny was going to continue the argument. She was glad Harry was still asleep and not able to feel her emotions spike up.

"I've been thinking about what you said, our whole situation and I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I know you were just trying to help." Ginny sat down on the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest leaning against the bedroom wall.

"It's okay Gin. I can't imagine how bad it must have been for you. I was pushing you where I shouldn't have."

"I just don't want to have to talk to him again, even if it is just a fragment of his soul."

"Maybe you can just open the Chamber of Secrets, that way you wouldn't have to worry about talking to Voldemort. We can use the basilisk fang to destroy the locket without opening it up."

Ginny thought about it for a minute before the corners of her mouth curled up.

"That might work. Will everyone be mad at me for keeping this a secret?"

Susan shook her head. "I'm sure they'll all understand. Well Ron might be a little put out."

"Since when have I ever cared what Ron thinks?" Ginny laughed before sighing. "Thanks Susan for not telling one."

"It wasn't my place. Besides, you weren't the only one with a secret at the time and I knew how it felt."

"Should we go down and wait for everyone?" Ginny asked.

"Harry's just woke up, so he'll be down in a bit. We can figure out how to put it in the right words while we wait."

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Silverware clinked and clanked but not much was said beyond morning greetings. Everyone was deep in thought about how to get the locket open. Harry was thinking of just trying to blast the Chamber door open but didn't actually expect that to work.

Susan gave a nondescript cough and gave a brief glance at Ginny. Harry gave Susan a glance as her nerve and excitement were slowly rising but didn't say anything. Harry and Susan had come to an agreement to try to respect each other's private feelings despite what the other could feel unless there was a specific need to vocalize the issue. They also didn't want to draw any more attention to themselves and their soul sharing then necessary, especially with Hermione around who was just now finally accepting the idea.

"I know how we can destroy the locket." Ginny said out of the blue in front of everyone. All at the table froze in silence staring at her, Neville with his spoon still in his mouth. Seeing everyone waiting for her, she continued.

"We go down to the Chamber of Secrets and use a basilisk fang, that way nobody is in extra danger from opening the locket."

"Ginny we went over this, we can't get into…" Ron said but Ginny interrupted him.

"I…" Ginny's voice squeaked from the corner, "I…I can speak Parseltongue."

Everyone turned to her with shock in their eyes.

"Yeah right! Good one Ginny." Ron joked, unable to believe she was truly serious.

"Gin, you shouldn't make jokes about that." Hermione reprimanded at the same time Ron was speaking.

"Ginny, that's not possible. The diary Horcrux was destroyed and any contact you had from Riddle's diary possessing you wouldn't have lasted long enough." Harry said not quite believing her.

Ginny shook her head. "It's not from the diary. I've always been able to speak it. At least I knew I could since I was six."

"How come I never knew this? Did Mom and Dad know?" Ron asked, hurt that she'd kept this from him.

Ginny slowly put her cup down she was holding with both hands that was helping to ease her through the conversation.

"Dad was the one who told me I could speak it. He said for me to not tell anyone." Everyone listened while Ginny told the story of how she could speak Parseltongue.

_Flashback_

_Six year old Ginny was not happy. Watching her older brothers play quidditch on the beautiful summer evening, she stared at them in fury. She had begged them to let her play, but they laughed her off saying she needs to learn how to fly better. Walking around the fields behind her house, she could see her mother starting to get dinner ready. Sitting on a log in a huff, she looked down and picked up a garden snake slithering on the ground next to her. Ginny had never been afraid of snakes mostly because her hero Harry Potter had defeated an evil wizard who was said to command snakes. If Harry as a baby could beat him, than she wouldn't be afraid either. Looking at the snake curl around her wrist, she spoke to it off-handedly._

"_I bet your brothers always let you play with them."_

"_Actually, I haven't sssseeeen my brotherssss' in a lonnnng timmmee. Now, would you beee kind enougghhh to let me go sssooo I may eeeeat."_

_Ginny dropped the snake and nearly fell backwards off the log. Jumping up screaming, she ran toward the house. As she got closer, she saw that her dad was just returning home from work. _

"_DADDY!"_

_Arthur turned with a smile before it quickly reversed itself. Ginny was running toward him in a panic, tears streaming down her face._

"_Ginny, what's wrong?" He scooped her up in a hug as she talked through her tears._

"_A snake wants to eat me!"_

_Arthur nearly laughed, but refrained not wanting to hurt her feelings._

"_Nonsense, honey, snakes don't eat people."_

"_Uh-huh, this one did, he told me so."_

_Immediately, Arthur's alarms in his head went off. He knew this day would come. Seeing his workshop, he walked Ginny over to it and went inside._

"_Ginny, I'm going to tell you something that's very important." He sat her down on the workbench, and then pulled up a stool so that they were eye level to each other._

"_Ginny, you remember a while ago when we talked about girls being born in the Weasley family?"_

_Ginny nodded her head, "You said that girls are very special because it doesn't happen very much."_

_Arthur nodded. "It only happens once in a few generations. The last one was…" Arthur stopped to think for a moment. "…well, it was some six or seven generations ago. It's happened only a half dozen times since our family line began around when Hogwarts was founded, over a thousand year ago. Honey, every girl born in the direct line of the Weasley family has been able to talk to snakes, it's called Parseltongue."_

_Ginny nodded saying the name herself aloud._

"_When that happens, it means that you're meant to help stop something evil that is coming. All of the Weasley women have played important roles in history."_

_Ginny sat there in thought. "Does that mean that I get to be like Harry Potter?"_

_Arthur smiled knowing his daughter worshipped the boy. She demanded his story be told to her each night before bed._

"_It could be, I don't know. But I do know that when you were born, that you were meant to do something GREAT when you grow up."_

_Ginny smiled at that while her father conjured a tissue and wiped the smears off her face._

"_Ginny, you need to keep this a secret, okay? There are bad wizards that would want to use your ability, use it to find You-Know-You. We can't let them do that. You can't even tell your mother, or your brothers. Let me tell them when the time is right."_

_Ginny nodded, but still had a questioning face. "Does this make me a bad person like You-Know-Who?"_

"_No, absolutely not," Arthur said tenderly, "It means that you are a good and wonderful person meant to help defeat You-Know-Who" Arthur turned his head toward the door to make sure nobody had wandered in before leaning in and whispering to her with a smile._

"_Every Weasley ever born has been in Gryffindor, even the females, and when you start Hogwarts, I bet you will to. Guess how I know?"_

_Ginny shrugged._

"_It's because all the females ever born in our family, their names start with the letter G, the same as Gryffindor. There was…" Arthur ticked off names with his fingers, "Gwendolyn, Gracie, Guinevere, Gullof, I don't know how that name came about, ick" Arthur said with an exaggerated face while sticking his tongue out causing Ginny to giggle, "…and Gabrielle. And now there's Ginevra." _

_Arthur finished putting a tickling finger to Ginny's stomach. Ginny smiled and laughed some more when her dad picked her up and hugged her._

"_Everything will be okay sweetie. Remember, I love you." Arthur kissed his daughter on the temple._

"_I love you too daddy!"_

"_Come on, I can smell dinner."_

_Ginny walked out of the shed holding her father's hand. Seeing her brothers flying above the pitch, she looked over at the broom shed and a wicked smile came over her face. She determined that if they wouldn't teach her, she'd have to start nicking a broom and learning to fly on her own. That would teach them to ignore her, after all, she was special. She was the first Weasley girl born in generations! "_

_End Flashback_

Everyone around the table was entranced.

"Well, somebody say something!" Ginny exclaimed.

"That's…so cool!" Neville breathed out. "Can you do it for us now?"

Ginny let out a smile she'd been holding back and closed her eyes. The words coming out were hisses, much like Harry had used, and not understandable at all.

"What you'd say?" Blaise asked.

"That I hope Malfoy is gullible enough to demand a dueling rematch."

Laughter rang out around the table, except for Malfoy whose face went a little pink.

"I better get that rematch. I don't care how gullible you think I am."

There was more laughter and when it died down Hermione stood up.

"Let's go get the locket so we can destroy it right now." Her voice brimmed with excitement but was quickly brought down by Ginny.

"NO! I…I don't want to open the locket. I don't want to talk to any part of Voldemort. His attention will be focused on me and…I…I just don't want to risk being possessed again."

Before anyone could object, Susan jumped in to her defense.

"Let's all just go the chamber and get the Basilisk fang and destroy it that way without having to open it."

"That might work." Harry said contemplating the idea. "While we're there we can look to see if another Horcrux is hidden in the Chamber."

"Great, let's go back today and take care of it." Hannah said to everyone's agreement. Ginny nodded as well although she still seemed uneasy.

Susan was reading the 'Chronicles' in the library checking any last minute things again when she gasped in frustration and nearly threw the book at the wall. Hermione and Harry had been reading nearby and looked up.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked.

Susan gave a derisive laugh. "Only that I just now translated an addendum found in the back of the book. She picked the book up and began to read.

"_While the use of my spell may help to rid the Horcrux or soul fragment, until my theory is confirmed, I highly recommend using the poison of a basilisk fang…if one if able to be procured without probable death."_

"If we knew that, it would have saved us tons of time and we'd destroyed the cup a long time ago." Susan said with a shrug. "Oh well, at least we know now."

"Actually, I did know that since that's how the Horcrux diary was destroyed. I suppose I never really thought of it until now…sorry." Harry admitted guiltily.

Hermione looked at her watch. "We should probably get going back to the castle anyway. The hallway outside Myrtle's bathroom should be mostly empty now."

Harry walked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom hearing the expected cries and tears of its resident ghost.

"Hello Harry, Ron. I see you've brought your girlfriends here now. Come to rub it in that I'm all alone?"

With Susan's hand in his, Ron's in Luna's, and Neville's in Ginny's, Harry sort of understood where she might be coming form.

"Hi Myrtle we're just taking a short trip down to the Chamber."

"Ohhh, are you risking your life again? You know my offer still stands about sharing my toilet, although OTHER GIRLS AREN"T ALLOWED." Myrtle was giving all the females an evil stare as she glided down.

"I'll try to remember that, but we really need to be going." Harry was getting a bit impatient.

"Oh sure, dismiss me like I'm nothing." The tears started coming again. "That's the same thing HE did!" Myrtle's howls echoed as she flew into the U-bend and disappeared with a dramatic flourish.

"What is she talking about?" Neville asked looking around but everyone just shrugged. Harry stepped back and waited for Ginny. She was very nervous, but Neville was doing an admirable job comforting her. After another moment, Ginny concentrated and opened the Chamber. The soft rumbling of the sinks spreading apart to reveal the tunnel echoed, drowning out Myrtle's wails gurgling up from the toilet. One by one they jumped down the long chute and landed in the underground cave area. Ginny and Neville came down together, Ginny having her eyes closed. She slowly opened them and paced her breathing. Everyone took out their wands to light their way down the darkened eerie tunnel.

Walking along the path, they passed the rockslide and the giant snakeskin, everyone not saying much until they reached the iron steel door. Ginny took a hesitant step back and looked like she was about to reconsider until Neville squeezed her hand and reminded her that all of them were right there each step of the way. Nodding, she spoke the commanding words and the door hissed open with squeaks and clanks. Walking into the chamber, the lamps on the sides automatically sprang to life lighting the vast chamber ahead of them. The pillars to the sides were still as ominous as ever with the giant statue at the front looking unchanged from five years ago. At the foot of the statue lie the skeleton of a once giant snake. Their wet footsteps echoed along the floor each taking in the sight before them.

"Blimey Harry! I knew it was a big snake but I had no idea!" Hermione's was awed at the giant Basilisk skeleton before them that was nearly fifty feet long. The skeleton looked like it had been picked clean by the rats and vermin leaving nothing but bones. Harry couldn't help but notice a couple rat skeletons near the base of the mouth, no doubt accidently pricking themselves on the sharp poison fangs.

Susan's mouth hung open in shock turning to stare at Harry. Even Malfoy shook his head in disbelief, obviously quite impressed. Harry tried to ignore it by taking the locket out of his pocket and laid it on the ground. Hermione and Susan walked over to the skeleton and with extreme caution pulled out a couple basilisk fangs. On a whim, Susan pulled out at least a half dozen more.

"You never know when we might need one of these to destroy the last couple Horcruxes." She said putting them carefully in her satchel that she often carried with her on excursions like this.

"Come on Ginny, it's time for you to get your revenge." Neville said gently guiding her to where the locket was. She had enveloped Neville in a hug and he had one arm around her. Looking at the others, she saw Malfoy standing near Blaise, Ted, and Pansy, who were still enamored with the chamber and its décor.

"I think Malfoy should also have a choice to help stab the thing, if he wants to."

Malfoy's eyebrows rose up in surprise.

"You want me to help you destroy it? Why?"

"Because it contains a part of his soul, and you deserve the choice of destroying it seeing as what he's done to you."

Malfoy cracked a smile. "You going soft on me Little Red? Never thought I'd see that?" Malfoy walked over to get a fang from Hermione while he was speaking to Ginny and then stood next to her. The rest stood back and watched while Malfoy and Ginny knelt down and raised their fangs in the air.

"Ready?" Malfoy asked.

Ginny hesitated a moment, her eyes closed. Taking a deep breath she nodded.

"Ready!"

Together they swung the fangs down and stabbed the locket. Immediately a haunting scream pierced the chamber and a giant wind rushed through out of nowhere. The locket was turning black and a smoky residue was seeping out. Malfoy and Ginny quickly moved back, their wands ready. The smoky mist from the locket rose up and a ghost of Voldemort turned to them screaming in pain. It tried to reach out to them in a futile effort. Hermione, as a precaution cast her Patronus, and the others followed her lead. Any pitiful attempt by the Horcrux to hurt them was eliminated by eight Patronus lying siege to it. The screams became worse and the black smoke slowly faded from view until all that was left was a locket on the ground with two fangs still stuck in it.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. Let's do another one, can we Ronald?" Luna asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sure Luna." Ron's voice betrayed his relief that nothing adverse happened.

"Perhaps we should look around to see if another one is hidden here." Blaise offered.

After two hours, and two false alarms by Ron, their search yielded nothing but some interesting mildew formations. Happy the Horcrux was gone, but saddened at not finding more, they made their way back up to Myrtle' s bathroom.

"I see you're still alive…again." Myrtle's voice betrayed her disappointment when everyone was back in the bathroom.

"Yeah, maybe next time Myrtle." Neville said.

Out of curiosity, Pansy, being a bit of a nosy gossip couldn't help herself asking Myrtle about earlier.

"What boy were you talking about earlier that dismissed you?"

"My would-be boyfriend! That's who! Shortly before I…I..." Myrtle again broke out in tears again and flew down a sink pipe, purposely turning it on and making it splash all over Pansy. She was furious at being soaked as the rest tried not to laugh too hard.

"Myrtle had a boyfriend?" Ron said aloud with a bit if derision.

"Ron, is it so hard to believe that someone might have liked her?" Hannah had a dangerous tone to it, she being a little sensitive about not currently having a boyfriend of her own.

"Careful Weasley, even I know not to go there." Ted advised with Malfoy laughing at him.

"I'll just shut up now." Ron finished.

"Good boy." Luna said as she patted his cheek and led him out of the bathroom with the others following in tow. Hermione looked back with curiosity, wondering herself if Myrtle had a boyfriend and if so, how devastated he must have been when she was killed. It was a worry Hermione had learned to deal with since she started Hogwarts.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 9

Christmas morning, Harry once again woke up early as was his habit. There hadn't been too much snowfall this year, and there was only a light dusting on the ground. A storm was supposed to blow though in a couple days with heavy snow so the season wasn't completely snowless. Walking down to the kitchen Harry smiled. Susan was already up and waiting for him. Walking in the doorway, he saw Dobby and Winky hard at work. They wore their 'Potter uniforms' as they called them and Harry still cringed a bit at the sight, but didn't have the heart to make them change.

"Morning love." Susan was already standing when he walked in and they gave each other a nice Christmas hug and, much to their satisfaction, a nice snog as well.

"Mmm, morning to you too. " Harry replied with a grin as they sat down. Winky brought them some toast and orange juice to tide them over till breakfast.

There wouldn't be much of a gift exchange this year, simply due to the fact that it was too dangerous to travel outside. They briefly considered sneaking into a Muggle town or two but decided it wasn't worth the risk and them all being alive was the best gift they could have. Naturally they were disappointed that their relatives couldn't be there. Hermione had mentioned a few times how worried she was for her parents down in Australia. She shed a tear or two mentioning that they wouldn't even miss her, seeing as their memories were modified. If they all survived, she didn't even know if she'd even be able to find them again and that truly scared her. Luna's father had fled underground and still trying to run the Quibbler, but his last letter a couple weeks ago said that it was becoming too risky and might end up fleeing to Hogwarts soon. Neville's grandmother had returned home after giving some guest lectures that semester in History of Magic. She stood proud and tall defying anyone who told her to move from her house. The Death Eaters mostly just left her alone since she was a pureblood and, after staking out the place, saw that she wasn't doing anything to visibly aid Potter. They figured one old witch wasn't worth the effort to make an example out of, even if her nephew was at the heart of the battle.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Susan asked.

"Hmm, oh, just musing on those relatives not here with us…Hermione's, Luna's, Neville's, Arthur, your aunt…"

"Yeah, it's always tough this time of year, but at least we have each other."

Harry smiled and they leaned in for some more snogging until they heard footsteps and wondered who would be up this early. Ginny walked in and it was clear, after their recent Horcrux destruction, that she was still having nightmares. They were getting better, but they still occurred a couple nights a week.

"Morning Gin." Susan tried to brighten up the gloomy look on her face.

"Mfff" was the only reply she got and Ginny took a large yawn right before downing a glass of pumpkin juice that Winky was ready to give her. After that, Ginny smacked her lips together and smiled.

"Happy Christmas." She replied back. "I always do better once I've had a morning cup of…anything."

Slowly the kitchen filled up with everyone, including the Weasley's, Remus, Tonks, Fleur, and a few Order members. McGonagall sent a note saying she'd stop by later once she made sure everyone at the school had their Christmas needs met.

They day was relatively normal. Harry half expected someone to announce a town being attacked or the Burrow being assault by trolls, but surprisingly it was quiet on the war front. That evening Harry and Susan were looking at some memories again. Harry had given Susan and Hermione charge of his mom's diary while they studied the second wand theory she'd developed, but said it would take time to sort through. The Slytherins were there to see the memories as well, Harry wanting to get their perspective on Snape's unbreakable vow he made to Dumbledore. After they'd all seen it, Blaise and Theodore weren't sure how he got around it.

"Wait, Potter…you said Snape hated your parents?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, they hated each other as much as we do…err well used to." Harry half corrected himself not wishing to cause tension on his newfound allies.

"Don't worry Potter, I'll always keep a bit of loathing in my heart just for you." Malfoy said with his customary smirk. "Anyway, let's see the last part of the vow again, I want to check something."

"That doesn't make sense." Blaise said after they all watched it again. "He based his promise on his love of your mum, but he hated your mum."

Susan jumped up gasping. "That's it! That's how he got around the vow!"

Realization dawned on Malfoy's face as he understood. "Ahhh, right. He must have been sweating to no end until Dumbledore offered him a way out without realizing it. Voldemort must have been sending Snape on a suicide mission."

Harry was still not sure what they meant when it hit him too.

"There it is! He finally gets it." Malfoy said with a tone that he was happy he got it before Potter did.

"The vow was considered invalid because he based the entire thing on the love of my mother. He had no love for my mother so it was a false promise, a lie, one that he could break without consequence to his magic."

"Exactly! Dumbledore must have believed his love genuine and mistakenly based the vow on it."

"So how did he get his Patronus to take the shape of a doe?" Blaise asked. "I know for a fact that it's a bat. I was curious how he did that when I saw it."

"It must be some type of creative spell or something." Susan replied. "Maybe he learned how to make a false Patronus, or a fake copy of another's. I suppose it's possible."

"Should we tell Dumbledore portrait?" Ted asked. Harry looked around before slowly shaking his head.

"No, I don't think so, best to just let things between Dumbledore and Snape stay as they are. No point in pouring salt in his wounds."

Christmas vacation passed quickly. The group spent much of the time trying to determine, what the last Horcrux could be, where it was hidden, and how to capture Bellamort and destroy the Horcrux that possessed her. Much of their efforts were spent in long periods of thoughtful silence.

"The only place we haven't checked is Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix's house, Gringotts, Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, the Fen's of Eastern England where Salazar originated from, the Ministry…"

"Hermione, that's more than one place." Ron quipped. "You think we can just stroll up to Gringotts or Bellatrix's house or the Ministry and they'll invite us in for tea and crumpets?"

"I know that Ron! I was just getting a list down…"

"A list? It's more like a directory of Death Eater haunts."

"Any ideas of where to start?" Neville jumped in to keep the two from another argument from boiling over.

"No." Hermione said with a frustrated sigh as she threw down the parchment.

"I doubt it'll be at Bellatrix's house." Pansy spoke up. "Her house was seized by the Ministry when she and her husband went to Azkaban and it was stripped clean. Any dark artifacts not destroyed would have been sent to the Ministry for study."

"Well, cross one off the list." Ginny said picking it up and putting a line through it.

"My house wouldn't have it. You said my father already had the diary. Voldemort wouldn't give two of them to my dad. He's not going to risk that." Malfoy said, causing Ginny to scratch another off the list. She looked up waiting for someone else to identify what else they could scratch.

"I'm willing to bet that Diagon Alley wouldn't have one either. Too many people around and if it was accidently discovered, it could be sold or lost. The same goes with Knockturn alley, too much greed and desire for profit." Hannah offered up and after everyone agreed, Ginny smiled crossing that off too.

"That leaves Gringotts, the Ministry, Hogwarts, and the fens."

"If it's at the Ministry, then we're sunk. There's no way we could sneak in and search the entire place without being discovered." Ron looked disheartened at the thought.

"Same with Hogwarts, there's so many hiding places and secrets that it could be anywhere, although at least we'd be able to search without risk." Harry added.

"We might cross off Gringotts. I mean, we have the fake cup in our vault already. Would he put a real Horcrux in another person's vault?" Hannah asked looking around.

Everyone shrugged not sure if that would be a delicate ruse or too big a risk. They decided to leave it on the list for now.

After talking some more, they all went to bed a little bit depressed not sure where the next step was. Harry hoped that a solution would present itself because they had only a few months. Tonks told them that afternoon that Voldemort's forces should be ready to move out by the end of February. Estimates were given that he'd take a few months to instill fear and panic along the way, arriving at Hogwarts gates around the end of May.

New Year's Eve was scheduled to be an Order meeting and Harry was told that he and his friends were invited to join. Harry had been thinking of some things and wanted to run them by the Order first and get their opinion. During dinner, shortly before the meeting Harry was still thinking of an idea that was crawling in his head when Hermione walked down into the kitchen with a box full of clothes.

"Harry, I was thinking maybe we can donate some of these nice robes and clothes to those who need it."

"None of those belong to Sirius do they? " Harry asked.

"No, these actually belong to Regulas as well as Sirius' mother. Remus has already claimed all the clothes he wanted that Sirius left him. There are some children's clothes that may be Sirius's but I doubt he would care if they were given to an orphanage. I asked Dobby to box them up for me."

Luna walked up to the box and pulled out some knickers and women's underthings that was found in the children's box.

"Wow, kids certainly grow up faster and faster don't they?" Luna said with a smile. Hermione groaned and went through the box and pulled out the rest of the underwear from Mrs. Black that was in the wrong box.

"I doubt anyone will want these." Hermione said and with a flick of her wand sent them levitating back upstairs.

"Oh, come on Granger, you sure you don't want to model some of those for us?" Malfoy smirked before dodging her swat at his shoulder. Ron gave a chuckle before they both picked up their cup to drink. Suddenly a voice came booming from the main entrance.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? THERE BETTER BE A GOOD REASON WHY THERE ARE PIECES OF UNDERWEAR ALL OVER THE HOUSE!"

Mrs. Weasley's voice had used the sonorous charm causing Malfoy and Ron to spit out their drinks and fall the floor laughing out of control, with Luna laughing right alongside.

"IF I FIND ONE PERSON'S CLOTHING OUT OF LINE, SO HELP ME!" Mrs. Weasley's footsteps were heard pounding down the stairs with McGonagall right behind her. Running into the room, Mrs. Weasley looked around for the culprit's while McGonagall put a hand to her heart in relief seeing that everyone was properly clothed.

Ron and Malfoy were still rolling on the ground with tears coming down their face. Hermione's face was beat red from embarrassment.

"Anyone care to explain the underwear levitating through the hallways upstairs as if this were a house of ill repute."

Hermione still hadn't found her voice and everyone else was still laughing, no thanks to Ron and Malfoy. Finally, Neville was able to compose himself and explained how Hermione was gathering clothes to help those in need. Afterward, even Molly cracked a smile at the humor of it seeing how it was a misunderstanding.

"Oh, that was great Granger!" Malfoy said wiping his eyes. "Thanks, I needed that. I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

McGonagall smiled even more when nobody gave a second thought to Ron holding his hand out to help Malfoy stand up after he'd helped Luna.

"_Unity indeed_." She thought to herself as more Order members arrived asking about why the entrance hall had underwear scattered everywhere. Hermione gave a grunt of embarrassment and ran upstairs while Malfoy and Ron fell to the floor again in a new bout of laughter.

At the meeting, after going over the usual depressing news of towns destroyed, people gone missing, defecting, and Death Eater movements. Harry stood up to speak.

"I…uhh…I've been thinking that…in regards to the mission Dumbledore gave me, it's imperative that we take down Bellamo…err Bellatrix. I've decided that I'm going to sneak into the Ministry and go after her."

A chorus of disagreement rose up, none louder than Susan's who stood up and yelled 'NO.'

Harry put his hands up to quiet everyone down to explain.

"Look, we need to get her as soon as possible. We know Voldemort will be marching on Hogwarts in a couple of months." Harry looked to Tonks who nodded.

"And…" Harry continued, "I can use my invisibility cloak. Nobody will know I'm even there."

"You won't get two feet inside mate. That place is crawling with Death Eaters. Besides, they must have charms or jinxes set up to detect people who are hidden." Ron had a look of skepticism that said it was a suicide mission.

"He's right Harry. You'd be dead or captured before you know it." Tonks finished. Everyone else nodded their agreement.

"I've been thinking about this, and I know I can do it. Susan…" Harry said turning to her, "You know the Ministry layout as well as anyone, are there any secret entrances that are unknown to the Death Eaters, that are, you know, secret?"

Susan's face furrowed showing that she was debating on how to answer. She turned a glance to Hannah sitting next to her. Hannah leaned and whispered in Susan's ear. Susan shook her head and whispered back. After a minute, Susan finally nodded her head at whatever Hannah had convinced her of. Looking back at Harry, she hesitated before speaking.

"In the Head of Magical Law Enforcement office where my aunt worked, there is a secret tunnel behind the portrait of Justus Pilliwickle that leads out of the Ministry and into the Muggle side of Kings Cross Station. It was put there just in case the Ministry was ever sacked and Justus needed a quick escape. My aunt was the only one who knew about it."

"How do you know that?" Tonks and Shacklebolt asked at the same time.

Susan couldn't help but give a faint smile. "If anyone would ever bother simply talking to the portraits once in a while, they can't wait to spill their secrets. It must get lonely hanging on a wall being ignored all the time. Justus told me about it when Hanna and I were nine years old and visiting my aunt at work one day."

Tonks spoke up again. "If I may Harry, our information from within Voldemort's ranks tell us that since he'll be moving toward Hogwarts in approximately two months' time, perhaps you should wait until then. Bellatrix supposedly will be staying behind at the Ministry to oversee things from there. That way, it's a little bit less of a risk if he's only leaves a skeleton crew to keep things under control at the Ministry."

Harry gave that some thought, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"What source? Who is feeding you this information? Can it be trusted?"

Tonks looked to McGonagall who looked to the Slytherins. Ted spoke up from the back. "You may as well tell them, it's not like it's gonna be a secret much longer anyway."

Confusion was found on everyone's face until Tonks regained their attention.

"A few weeks ago, we were informed that some Slytherins were about to abandon Hogwarts into the service of Voldemort. Two of them were not keen on going, but worried about the consequences if left behind. Myself, McGonagall, and these two students discussed it and one agreed to return to Voldemort and spy out what information could be gathered."

"Who is it?" Remus spoke for everyone wondering who it was.

"Daphne Greengrass. Her parents are in Voldemort's inner circle, and privy to top information. They've been grooming Daphne, much like fellow housemates, to be future Death Eaters. She believed that if she didn't return that her parents would disown her and her sister Astoria would bear the brunt of her punishment. She feared she'd never see her sister again. Astoria never returned to Hogwarts this year. Daphne agreed that spying for us was the best option. Miss Parkinson, the other student, when their classmates publicly announced their intention to leave, purposely stayed behind to draw attention to her. The hope being that her refusal would occupy the attention of Voldemorts inner circle more so than Daphne returning."

The Slytherins in the back obviously knew of the situation and Pansy held a worried look for the danger Daphne was putting herself in.

Tonks looked back to Harry waiting for his answer.

"Okay, I'll wait, but I am still going after her. It's the only chance we have to win the war, and don't ask me why. I can't tell you. Just…trust me." Harry finished before sitting down. Susan entwined her arm with Harry's and put her head on his shoulder drawing comfort from the scary thought of him descending down into Death Eater central.

"I also understand that Bill has something of note to tell us." McGonagall said moving aside as Bill stood up in front of the group.

"The Goblins have made a decision, and it's good news and bad news. The good news is that all but four of the clans have decided to side with us. They feel that if Voldemort wins, then their own destruction is waiting in the wings. Even as we speak, they are arming for war and will make their way to Hogwarts to help defend it." Bill looked around as smiles grew on everyone's faces. "The bad news is that the four clans siding with Voldemort are the four strongest clans and have already informed him that they will meet up with him sometime in March or April. Those four clans are the biggest and pitted against the other eight clans makes the numbers roughly equal. So, in a matter of speaking, we haven't really lost or gained anything. The Banking Clan will stay behind at Gringotts for as long as possible seeing as they've decided to stay neutral."

"Well, it's better than all of them siding with him, at least it's something." Shacklebolt offered hoping to put a good spin on it.

"When can we expect the goblins to join us?" Remus's voice carried from the side of the room.

"Projections say in three or four months."

"That's cutting it pretty close." Tonks's voice exposed a bit of disappointment. "Voldemort might have already taken siege at Hogwarts."

"That's the best they can do." Bill looked around for more questions, but seeing none sat back down.

Nobody except Susan noticed the sense of urgency Harry was feeling. She put a calming hand over his and was glad to see him smile in response. The next few months would be hectic and she hoped Harry would not wear himself out with worry.

A week later, the new term at Hogwarts started, if it could be called that. Most days were now filled with meetings of how to best defend the castle, meetings of all the duel teams' getting assignments of where in the castle they will be based, simulated drills, meetings on the status of Voldemort's army, and attending to the needs of those families who were fleeing to Hogsmeade by the day. Even the rest of the Weasley's had arrived. Ron had mentioned their arrival due to the Burrow finally being attacked and destroyed. Nobody was hurt, fortunately, as Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Bill, and Fleur had flooed to Hogwarts straight away. Bill and Charlie apparated back to Ottery St. Catchpole a couple hours later and discreetly walked back to the burrow. The Death Eaters by then were long gone and their home was nothing but a burnt pile of wood and embers. After sifting through the rubble, they found a couple trinkets that were salvageable, but everything else was lost except in their hearts and memories.

Another week went by before Susan was able to persuade Harry to get away from planning his 'Ministry assault' by watching the last memories of her parents. She felt it important as she was starting to get an idea about Lily's calculations on second wand's and felt this last memory might help her.

Pouring the memory vile in the Pensieve, they went in.

_Harry and Susan were standing again in Ollivander's. Elizabeth was in the back room with her desk filled with all sorts of papers and wand parts. Right in front of her Harry saw two familiar looking wands. Looking at the calendar Harry saw that it was early April 1981. _

"_It's only a week before my parents were killed." Susan said to him also noticing the date. Both heads turned when they heard the coos and laughter of a baby being brought in by Jason Bones. _

"_Whose gonna be a heartbreaker when she grows up?" Jason said to the squeals of baby Susan. Elizabeth turned around with a smile on her face._

"_I thought you could use a break." He said._

"_You mean YOU could use a break." Elizabeth said as she grabbed Susan and did a whiplash with her nose. "Ohh, you just don't want to change her nappie." Her face grimaced while Susan chortled on, some drool coming down her face. _

_Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the sight while Susan tried not to be too embarrassed._

"_Jason pulled out the baby items from Elizabeth's bag while Elizabeth began the process of changing her. _

"_I think I'm done with the wands. I just finished the last tests on them. Are they here yet?"_

"_It should be any minute now." Jason replied helping his wife change baby Susan._

_Susan's face next to Harry grew a bit red from embarrassment._

"_Don't look!" She chided him with a smile, "Those are my privates."_

_You're just a baby, it's not that big a…oh fine." Harry turned away with a grin and started looking at the wands on the desk. He saw they looked exactly like the one's currently in his trunk. There was even a J and L inscribed on the bottom. From the front, the bell rang and they heard Ollivander's voice greeting the customers and escorting them into the back room._

_Susan was freshly changed when Dumbledore walked in and immediately went to hold Susan in a grandfatherly way. Lily and James were right behind with Lily holding little Harry who was asleep._

"_Ahh, I see she's getting bigger each time I visit. Soon, she'll be running around giving you fits and making you wonder how she grew up so quickly. She has mischievous eyes this one." Dumbledore said as Susan gurgled with a smile and started tugging on his beard._

"_They're ready." Elizabeth said picking up both wands while Dumbledore conjured a crib for both Susan and Harry to be put in. Harry had woken up by now and sitting in the crib with Susan, both started staring and laughing at each other._

"_How soon until you have the spell ready?" Jason asked Lily._

"_I just need to fine tune a few things, but I'm just staring the testing phase. I should be ready to go in about six months."_

"_If this is successful, we could start arming everyone with additional wands. The advantage would be huge for us. Voldemort would be forced to scale back his attacks." James said._

"_Agreed," Dumbledore nodded, "Imagine being able to cast a shield with one wand while simultaneously attacking with the other, and having another wand in your pocket should it be needed. The tide of war would shift greatly on our behalf."_

_Lily and James took the wands and after studying each of them put the wands in their pocket._

"_Thank you so much. You guys are so talented." Lily said with gratitude in her eyes._

"_When are you going into hiding?" Jason asked. "It's so dangerous for you now."_

"_We're moving around every week or two." James replied._

"_I have been studying the Fidelius charm. It is rather complicated and until I can perfect it, we've been requiring the use of safe houses. I should hopefully have it perfected within a few months." Dumbledore added._

"_Our home is always open." Elizabeth said to Jason nodding._

"_That is most gracious of you. However, it is still most dangerous for you as well, despite the fact that the prophecy doesn't apply to you." Dumbledore looked over to the crib to see both Harry and Susan were falling asleep. Dumbledore turned back to the adults_

"_While Voldemort has focused his forces lately against other foreign ministries and outlying areas around Europe, I also bring news that he's renewing his attention back toward London. We have places of safety we can move you to if it is needed."_

"_That may be a wise decision." Ollivander said from the doorway. "I've been seriously considering taking an extended vacation and closing up shop for a while. I can only avoid Death Eaters for so long."_

_Jason and Elizabeth nodded to each other. _

"_How long 'till you close down the shop?" Jason asked. Ollivander put a hand to his chin in thought. _

"_Give me two weeks to put things in order. I still have my expedition next week that I cannot cancel, but after that I will begin preparations to close down."_

"_Excellent, I will be here in two weeks time to take you all to a safe house. If you need anything before then, please don't hesitate a moment. Is there any other items on the agenda this evening?" Dumbledore looked around questioningly._

_With the shaking of heads, James and Jason walked over the crib and started ribbing each other._

"_Oi, you've got to keep a closer eye on your boy, he's making a move on my daughter."_

"_Hmm , looks to me like she's the one being assertive. I think you need to sit her down and have 'the talk' with her."_

_The rest of the group walked over and smiled seeing baby Harry and Susan sleeping next to each other. Susan had one arm over Harry while their other arms were lying above their heads holding hands._

_Gently picking up their children, both babies woke up and started to cry. _

_Rocking their children, everyone gave hugs and goodbyes with promises of being safe. _

"_Harry, after seeing what happened last time, can we rewind this and watch ourselves in the crib, to see if anything strange happens again?" Susan asked. Harry remembered the last memory where an electric spark passed unnoticed between Lily and Elizabeth when they hugged, their pregnant bellies touching. _

_Sure enough, after they were put in the crib and started falling asleep, a tiny spark flew from Harry's chest and landed on Susan's shoulder where her birthmark was. Upon closer inspection, baby Susan's crescent birthmark glowed for a moment before looking back to normal._

"_There it is again." Harry replied looking to Susan to see if she had an answer. She shrugged in response not having a clue what it could mean. _

"_Perhaps it's just destiny's way of saying we'll be together or something." Harry offered. With those thoughts in mind, they left the Pensieve together. _

The next weekend was another dueling tournament. Excitement was in the air again, a rarity these days considering how hard everyone was being pushed lately. They'd only been back to school a couple weeks and already everyone was feeling the anxiety, tension, and soreness from all the training they were going through. Harry was getting tired as well going from team to team and meeting to meeting. He still didn't know how he found time to plan his foray into the Ministry, but somehow the 'Ministry Eight' found an hour or two a day to meet up. Even the Slytherins of Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, and Parkinson were seen more and more in their company which added some confusion, and even a little envy, but nobody dared call them on it.

"You really think Neville's team stands a chance?" Ron asked Harry while walking down to the pitch. Neville was facing off against the team consisting of those who graduated, namely the Weasley Twins, Cho, Angelina and Katie.

"Doubtful. This could be brutal." Harry conceded, knowing how vicious the twins could be. Walking into the stands, Harry heard the excitement and cheers from those already seated. Teams were again seated together a jumble of houses all mixed throughout the pitch. Harry took his spot in the judge's box to await the start. Looking down, Neville was turning green, but Ginny was standing next to him giving him support. Soon enough, the judges appeared and everyone was sent to their starting positions.

Immediately after the whistle, boxes appeared to rise up out of the ground near Neville's team and were set upon by vicious plants entangling the entire team. Fred and George simply conjured plush recliners to sit in and watch as Neville's team struggled with the plants while taking casual pot shots at them. Not thirty seconds into the match, Flitwick blew his whistle calling for a halt as he had some questions to ask. McGonagall and Harry also came down to talk to Flitwick. Their meeting was interrupted when a second year started screaming bloody murder and had to be freed from the plants since his ankle was bleeding profusely. The plant was so tight around it that it was breaking through the skin and likely would have amputated his ankle given enough time.

After the boy was rushed to the hospital wing and the meeting on the pitch was finished. Flitwick announced that Fred and George's team were disqualified. Apparently, it was against the rules to sneak onto the pitch the night before and set up some traps without even telling your own team. Fred argued that in real battle, you don't have the luxury of rules, but McGonagall was adamant. They finally relented saying they'd remove all the traps if they could start over. Reluctantly, McGonagall agreed, on the condition that since Neville's team was now one short, either Fred or George also had to sit out.

When the match re-started with Fred sitting, (he lost the bet with George) Neville's team put up a good fight but lost simply due to inexperience from the younger students.

The rest of the matches were equally thrilling throughout the day with the biggest surprise being Colin Creevey's team that seemed to win quicker than anyone with a variety of spells and tactics.

Near the beginning of February, Hermione came up to Harry who was staying up late in the common room, with an apprehensive look on her face.

"Harry, I know you're preparing to go to the Ministry, but in the meantime, I was thinking maybe there's another couple places to check out."

Harry gave her an intrigued look motioning her to continue.

"At the last Order meeting, Tonks mentioned that Daphne's parents are among Voldemort's inner circle. Perhaps it's possible one of them have a Horcrux. I mean, it seems Voldemort was giving them to his Death Eaters to hide away. We know Sirius' brother was a Death Eater and he must have had the locket before it was auctioned away. Malfoy had the diary, and Bellatrix is now literally a Horcrux. It is too wild to assume that Daphne's or Pansy's families might have one hidden away?"

"You want to go search their homes?" Harry asked.

"It's worth a shot. You never know." Hermione supplied.

"That might not be a bad idea. Have you talked to the others yet?"

Hermione shook her head saying she wanted to go over it with him first. They agreed to meet the next morning and if it seems agreeable, to leave as soon as possible.

Shortly after breakfast, all of them were in the Room of Requirement. Looking to Harry, he spoke up to explain why they were all there. Ron still had an extra plate with him and was munching down some toast.

"Hermione thinks there might be a Horcrux at Daphne's home or…" Harry looked at Pansy.

"Me? Why would you think my family would have one?"

"Because of your family's association with Voldemort of course." Malfoy said with a tone more terse than usual. "Sorry. I'm just anxious to get this whole war over with and get on with my miserable life."

"Do you remember having any ancient relics in your home somewhere? Either on display or taken out for special occasions?" Hermione asked Pansy.

She stared in thought for a few moments before shrugging. "Nothing really comes to mind."

"What about in your family vault?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm, doubtful, I mean we're not particularly wealthy. I suppose that's why my parents were so deluded into following that maniac. Got swept away with his promises of riches and power, but to answer your question, I don't recall anything out of the ordinary, just gold and our own family heirlooms."

Susan looked at Harry's thoughtful face. She could tell he wanted to check their homes, but didn't want to act rashly. An attribute she was grateful he'd learned from Hermione." Harry glanced her way and cracked a smile, having a good idea what was floating through his mind.

"Where does Daphne live?" Neville asked looking at the Slytherins.

"Brighton, just South of London near the coast." Blaise replied.

"And you Pansy?" Hermione gave Pansy a look almost like she was testing her. Harry suspected Hermione already knew the answer.

"A small villa in Leeds." She stared Hermione down as she answered almost daring Hermione to question her. Hermione nodded already knowing the answer, the corners of her mouth curling just slightly letting Harry know that his hunch in trusting Pansy was correct.

"We go to Brighton first. We go carefully and cautiously. Meet back here tonight and bring whatever you think will be necessary…but make it simple." He added with a look to Hermione, causing everyone else to laugh knowing Hermione's penchant to pack as much as possible for any excursion. Harry also gave a look to Luna just in case. With her, there was never any knowing what she'd bring along.

The day passed rather normally, although there was a small panic when a couple Death Eater scouts were seen in the forest testing the shields causing some students to think that Voldemort had already arrived. Shacklebolt tried to catch them, but they'd disappeared too quickly. The knowledge only heightened everyone's sense of what was coming and kept everyone focused on their tasks at hand.

At the Room of Requirement that night, everyone was dressed and ready.

"Okay, how are we going to get there?" Hannah asked. "It's not like we can apparate that far, and what with all the floos being tracked."

"Did Shacklebolt make a Portkey? He's rather good at those." Luna was unusually attentive at the moment, but considering the risk they were taking, it was understandable since she had been kidnapped once before.

"Actually, no, umm, Ron had this brilliant idea he mentioned a while ago and that's how we're going."

Everyone turned to Ron who shrugged, not knowing or remembering what Harry was talking about.

"Ron mentioned that if this room can create anything, it's too bad it can't create a fireplace to floo from safely. Well, as a matter of fact, it can." Harry continued.

All eyes turned to the wall as a fireplace morphed into view with a can of floo powder next to it.

"Oh yeah, sure, I remember now." Ron said to everyone in the room. "I guess it was a bit of a genius idea on my part." He gave a smile while nodding to everyone in the room and hitched up his pants in a satisfied kind of way, resting his hands on his hips. Malfoy just groaned and rolled his eyes while Luna rubbed his arm showing how proud of him she was.

"Wait, we're just going to floo straight into the Greengrass home? What if they're home? It could be suicide." Blaise spoke with alarm. "Death Eaters would be there in seconds once they see us."

"Is there a wizarding pub or somewhere we could floo to that was nearby?" Ginny asked looking around.

"Brighton is a tourist destination, so there should be a few wizarding hovels still in place." Hermione said. "My family went there once or twice when I was little, but I don't know any wizarding places."

"We can floo to any fireplace." Harry said remembering how the fireplace from Privet Drive was temporarily connected to the floo when he was being picked up by the Weasley's during the Quidditch World Cup.

"In that case, I would suggest the Amherst Hotel, that's where we stayed. We can pop our heads in first to make sure it's clear." Hermione said to everyone.

Once everyone was ready, Hermione walked over to the fireplace and threw in the green powder. Harry knelt down and before looking in, turned back to look at everyone. They all nodded for him to take a look.

Poking his head through the green flames, Harry saw from the fireplace that the main hotel lobby still had a couple people milling about. He thought about stunning everyone, but realized that wouldn't be practical. Very carefully, he summoned a large plant to silently and slowly move across the floor which would obstruct their entrance and allow them to enter the lobby unnoticed. One by one they flooed in and dusted themselves off before moving from out behind the plant, out the doors, and into the smell of the crisp, cool, ocean air. The area was rather vacant seeing as winter season was still going strong, and the tourism had gone down significantly in the last couple years for Muggles, with all the strange occurrences and terrorist plots that they'd witnessed.

"You know Harry, I've always wanted to go to Brighton." Susan whispered as she took his hand.

"Perhaps someday we can take a real vacation here." Harry squeezed her hand as he whispered back.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Her smile said he better come through on that.

Harry had no illusions that she'd forget, even if he wanted her to. It seemed like a very nice area and welcomed the idea.

"Daphne's home is a few kilometers up the coast in a private area." Blaise said and quickly they tried to keep to the shadows. The closer they got, the more cautious they became. Walking off the main roads and keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, they slowly made their way through some side streets. Eventually, the city area evolved towards sparsely populated summer homes along the coast some distance from each another. The road they were on wound through some fields and trees that had been cultivated to give homeowners as much privacy as possible. The group kept to the side of the road near the trees, ready to hide at a moment's notice.

"It's just up around the bend." Blaise pointed toward a streetlight where the road curved out of view. Coming to the bend, they saw a rather fancy entryway with a steel gate. Beyond the entryway was a rather fancy looking estate. It certainly didn't look like a beach house.

"Come on, Daphne showed me a secret way to get around the gate. It's protected by spells and alarms." Blaise whispered.

Leading the way up another thirty yards or so along the road, they cut in through some trees and came upon a formidable brick wall. Harry took out his wand and sure enough, there were spells and protections that would take some time to break through. Harry surmised that the wards protecting the home extended around the entire property. Looking at Blaise, he saw her staring around looking for something before she smiled. Walking to a nearby tree, she put her hand inside a nook and twisted. Immediately, the brick wall opened up a two foot gap.

"Hurry, we've only got fifteen seconds." Blaise said as they all rushed through. Looking back, the wall closed up again as if nothing had happened.

"Daphne told me that she worked on that secret entrance for two years when she was a second year. I even helped her when I was here visiting. She wanted a way to sneak in and out of the house after curfew without being caught. Last year, she said she was glad she did in case she needed a quick escape from Death Eaters or possible attacks on her home."

"How come she didn't tell me about it?" Pansy pouted.

"Because it wouldn't have been a secret anymore, that's why." Blaise rebuked her.

Pansy was about to say something else, but held back as they quietly and slowly made their way toward the side of the house. Running along the open lawn, they flattened themselves against the side of the house just under a large window that was slightly open. Hermione put a finger to her lips when indiscernible voices started carrying through the window. Slowly, she peered into the window but stooped back down shaking her head indicating she hadn't seen anything.

"What now?" Neville whispered to the group. In response, Ron stood up and looked in the window carefully before taking his wand out. Whispering a spell, the door to the room they were looking in slowly closed as if a small gust of wind had blown it shut.

"Let's wait a minute. Then we can crawl in the window and look around." Ron said to the nods around him. When nobody entered the room, one by one they all quietly hopped through the window. Looking around, they seemed to be in a fancy dining room. There was a very large table along the side of the room and a fireplace with some floo powder stood along the opposite wall. An entryway led to what appeared to be a kitchen.

"Everyone disillusion…" Harry started to say when the door opened from their side. Harry turned ready to start battling Death Eaters but just stopped himself upon seeing Daphne in the doorway.

Daphne's eyes got wide. She opened her mouth to speak but another voice echoed into the room from behind her down the hall.

"Daphne! Hurry up! They will be here soon!"

Daphne looked behind her and stuttered. "I…uhh…yes…Dad!"

Turning back she quickly closed the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She whispered loudly.

"We're looking for an important artifact of Voldemort's and we think it might be here." Ted said quickly.

"AND YOU THOUGHT YOU'D STROLL INTO MY HOME AND FIND IT? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST OWL ME?"

Everyone turned to look at each other wondering why they didn't just think of that.

"VOLDEMORT IS HAVING A MEETING HERE. HE'LL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!"

"What?" Harry said with shock.

"YOU'VE GOT TO LEAVE RIGHT…" Daphne was cut off as the sounds of apparition were heard echoing from outside.

"Too late!" Daphne said. "You have to hide now! In here." Daphne ran to the side of the room and opened a closet. "All of you now."

The closet was sizeable, but fitting twelve people into it was a very tight fit.

"Whatever you do, do not use any spells. Wards are being put up to detect ANYTHING." Daphne heard voices coming toward the closed door. She closed the closet door and with her footsteps lightly echoing on the wooden floor, she opened the door that she'd come in from.

Harry was scrunched up against the side of the wall with Susan on one side and Malfoy on the other. There was literally no room to move. Nobody could even sit down. Standing there with the only light coming from the crack under the door, everyone listened silently, knowing that one errant sound would be the death of all of them.

"Daphne! There you are. I see the room is adequate. You may leave."

A rough voice filtered through the room that Harry assumed was Daphne's father. Footsteps again reverberated and the scrapes of chairs were heard. There was a lot muttering of chatter when instantly the voices went silent.

"Ahh, my loyal servants! My most trusted Death Eaters! It is good to see you again."

The voice of Voldemort was heard as a slow patter of single footsteps walked across the room. Harry felt that Voldemort spoke with a false sense of flattery. He knew Voldemort could care less about seeing his servants. He only cared that they were necessary for him to conquer.

"My Lord, welcome to my humble home." The same voice of Daphne's father spoke.

"Thank you Paul. It is so good of you to offer your home for this meeting."

Harry heard Ron give a slight snort. Harry almost did so himself knowing that there likely wasn't any choice in the matter.

"Let us get down to business. ALECTO!" Voldemort's voice boomed out causing everyone to jump.

"Remove yourself so that Bella here may have a seat next to me!"

"Yes my lord." They heard Alecto Carrow say as he moved down the table to another chair. There was silence as all waited for Voldemort to speak.

"I am pleased to say that the war is nearly over!"

Uproarious laughter rose from the large table and a few cheers were heard. It quickly died down as Voldemort continued.

"We have nearly every Ministry in Europe under my control. Once we've recruited a few hundred more into our service…whether willingly or not it doesn't matter… (more laughter rose) then we shall begin our journey toward Scotland…and Hogwarts."

"My lord, why can't we just let them sit and rot? They pose no threat to us. Whatever wizards or Mudbloods that are still resisting us are either overwhelmed or fleeing to Hogwarts." The voice of Lucius was heard. Harry felt Malfoy stiffen next to him at hearing his father.

"I want every single person opposed to us destroyed! Besides, Harry Potter is at Hogwarts, and I will kill him. As long as he lives, he is a threat. He is a symbol, a ray of hope to those who think they have a chance. While he lives, he could rally the people against us."

"Not to mention that he's the only one to defeat you in battle. I hope we can still get a copy of that Prophecy."

Cold silence was felt throughout the room. Harry almost felt sorry for whoever spoke out of turn.

"I will let that pass Avery, this time." Voldemort's voice was low and dangerous, "only because I need you to help maintain our skeleton defenses in the London Ministry while we are attacking Hogwarts. However…"

The cries and screams of Avery were heard from the Cruciatus curse that he was suffering from.

"I trust I won't have to again worry about you voicing personal opinions?"

Avery nodded from the floor. He was breathing hard and seemed to not want to move for a while.

"My Lord, if I may," Snape's voice spoke up. Harry stiffened this time and felt Susan's hand squeeze his arm. Harry's heart was hammering and he was half tempted to jump out the closet and start firing at will, but Susan's touch calmed him down and he could feel her trying to get the emotion across that there would be another time.

"…Wouldn't it be prudent to enter Potter's mind and discover the prophecy before you engage him in battle? It might provide a tactical advantage."

"I have tried that many times in the past, but he has been too well protected at Hogwarts and at his relation's home. However, lately I have been unable to feel him at all. Someone has taught him to protect his mind in a way I've only seen once before." Voldemort glanced at Bella remembering his failed attempt to enter Luna's mind. "I suspect whoever has been teaching him has found success."

Harry realized that Voldemort assumed Luna had taught him Occlumency. He had no idea that the Horcrux within him had been destroyed, if he even knew that particular Horcrux existed at all. The meeting went on talking about different areas in Europe each attendee was responsible for and any needs they had. Harry found himself drowsing a bit, but would jerk up when another roar of laughter would arise. After the fifth or sixth time, Harry felt Susan pinch him when the conversation steered back toward where he'd hoped.

"My Lord, I understand the need to get to Potter, but why can't we just draw him out. Surely he'd sacrifice himself before seeing his friends perish." Lucius asked.

"Ahh, that is true. However, there is also another reason. Many years ago, I discovered Rav…a relic if you will. It holds great magic and it will be needed for when we spread our army across the world. This priceless memento was hidden at Hogwarts before Harry Potter destroyed me as an infant. It is something I need to reclaim. I do not believe anyone will ever discover where it is hidden, but I wish to secure it in a more private location. As long as it is at Hogwarts, it is vulnerable for discovery. It would be unfortunate if that oaf-giant Hagrid stumbled upon it."

More laughter arose. Harry heard Susan whisper in his ear. "The last Horcrux, it's at Hogwarts!"

Excitement rose in Harry since they now had at least a lead on where to look. Harry just wished Voldemort would have let slip what artifact it was, but knew that Voldemort was too smart for that. While still straining to listen to more of the meeting, Harry could hear Hermione's breath start to hitch. Horror went through his mind knowing that Hermione was starting to sneeze. Hermione felt Malfoy's hand cover her mouth, but it wasn't working. She turned into his chest in hopes of muffling it, but everyone knew that Hermione was a loud sneezer. As she sneezed, Harry closed his eyes and tensed up waiting for the rush of footsteps to the door, but let out a huge sigh of relief when another round of laughter arose from the table at the same time she sneezed covering any noise from the closet they were in.

"That was too close." Neville whispered.

"Sorry." Hermione responded back.

"You can apologize by cleaning my robes you just spewed on." Malfoy whispered back. Harry thought that this was the last place for another argument, but was surprised when Malfoy spoke it with a light-hearted tone and laugh. He was more surprised to hear Hermione give a giggle back while agreeing with him.

Malfoy was heard whispering something else unintelligible, but Harry surmised it was Malfoy being Malfoy when he heard a slight thump of Hermione hitting his shoulder and Malfoy grunting out a whispered 'oww.'

"I guess people really can change, sort of." Harry whispered in Susan's ear and could feel her smile in agreement.

Everyone stood stock still as the meeting adjourned. Ginny was closest to the door but didn't want to open it until they were sure it was clear. While trying to decipher if anyone was lingering about, the door opened causing nearly everyone to fall out onto the floor due to them leaning on the door trying to hear. Luna was the only one standing with everyone else sprawled all over the floor around her.

"Oh, I didn't realize we were searching for pepojalls. They are high in protein and ward off any lingering dark magic." Luna squatted down and ran her hand over the floorboards and started spitting.

"Saliva makes them jump." She said to Neville waiting for him to join in helping her. Ron walked over and held his hand out to Luna, who immediately forgot about her little creatures.

As everyone stood up, Daphne ran to the window.

"Get out, you can't stay here. I don't know what you're looking for, but it was stupid to try."

"Don't worry, we got what we needed." Malfoy said with a smile as he climbed out.

"Draco?" Daphne said while Malfoy was straddling the window. "Be safe."

Malfoy nodded and before he could react, she planted a huge snog on him that took Malfoy by surprise. Just as he was starting to get into it, she pulled back.

"Always wanted to do that, now go!" She said with a smirk of her own.

Walking back to the hotel area, everyone was a bit more chatty than usual. They were excited to know about where the next Horcrux was and were speculating on where in the castle it could be, and what it could be. After a while, Harry turned to notice that Hermione's voice was unusually absent from the conversations and slowed down for her so she wouldn't be walking by herself.

"Hey, you okay?" Harry asked with concern.

"Hmm, oh yeah, just thinking." She replied ambiguously.

"Anything in particular?"

"Oh, right, the Horcrux, I really don't have much to offer until I can go through Hogwarts: A History."

"Hermione, you have that book memorized." Harry jokingly chided her causing her to chuckle.

"Not quite, I mean it is a fairly large book. I'll go through it tomorrow and offer some ideas on where to look then."

Harry nodded, but couldn't help but notice that Hermione's eyes never left Malfoy's back.

"Anything else you want to talk about? Snogging perhaps?" Harry asked nodding to Malfoy

Hermione got a shocked look. "What? Ewww no! I have absolutely nothing to say. I'm still trying to get the smell of his robes out of my nose."

"Harry got a sly smile. "If you say so."

"Yes, yes I do!" Hermione bumped shoulders with Harry in a playful way causing both to laugh.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 10

The group returned late in the night causing Harry to sleep in. He awoke to a buzzing of his mirror. Turning it on, he saw Susan smiling at him. Glancing at the clock, he saw breakfast was nearly over. Harry would have felt guilty, but saw that Susan was calling from her own bed and was missing it as well. Glancing up, he saw he was alone in his dorm.

"Harry, I was going through the conversations we heard from the closet last night, and I think the Horcrux is something from Ravenclaw."

"How do you know?"

"Because when Voldemort was talking about the Horcrux, he started to say Ravenclaw, but stopped himself and said relic. His words were," Susan stopped and closed her eyes before repeating the conversation word for word,

"_Ahh, that is true. However, there is also another reason. Many years ago, I discovered Rav…a relic if you will. It holds great magic and it will be needed for when we spread our army across the world."_

Harry grinned at his girlfriend, "You, my love, are brilliant. Let's go and see if Luna will have any ideas on Ravenclaw relics."

Susan winked at him before closing the connection. Luna said she wasn't aware of any relics lost in history that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. She was known for many items, such as her diadem, her wand, her broach, her hair pin, and her monocle to name a few.

"It was widely speculated that she was buried with all of these items when she died." Luna said looking to Hermione who confirmed it.

"Is she buried here at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"You're not thinking of digging up the grave of a Hogwarts founder?" Ginny gasped. Everyone in Ravenclaw would stop you, whether you're the 'Boy-Who-Lived or not."

"She's right Harry. That's the ultimate insult to Hogwarts. I wouldn't be surprised if the school itself tried to stop you." Hermione added.

"It doesn't matter anyway because it was never reported where she was buried. We only know she was from a place called Glen. That could be any number of places." Luna finished.

Harry stared at the table in thought. "Well, we know the Horcrux is here somewhere, so there's no reason to go searching for different Glen's."

"What if we get the duel teams to search the castle for it?" Ron offered.

"Well, if it hasn't been found by now, I doubt any new searches will yield it." Ginny said lamely.

"We'll just tell everyone to keep an eye out for anything that might be remotely connected with Ravenclaw, and that whoever finds it will have the gratitude of the wizarding world." Neville said with a smile. "Maybe Harry will offer up an autograph photo, a free shower viewing with a mirror…" Harry threw his roll at Neville with a laugh causing a minor food fight to break out. It didn't last long as breakfast was ending and the food disappeared.

All the duel teams later that day were informed to keep eyes and ears open about any news that might be connected to Rowena Ravenclaw, and to tell the newly christened "Ministry Eight-Four." The four Slytherins were seen so often now with the 'Ministry Eight', that the number four was added. It wasn't that unusual with Blaise and Ted hanging around anymore and they got along quite well. Neville had made the suggestion for Hermione to add some more names to her Jade necklace that she always wore. Hermione had no qualms about adding Blaise and Ted, but did admittedly hesitate where Pansy and Draco were concerned. However, seeing as they had proved themselves, not to mention that Luna had reminded Hermione of Draco twice saving her life, she consented. Ginny had once joked that perhaps they'd been sorted wrong and Blaise made the comment that she was thinking the same thing about the rest of them, she being impressed at how Slytherin like they all could be sometimes. When it came to Malfoy, Harry smiled to himself remembering Malfoy's words about not joining Potter's band, but yet here he was, more and more becoming part of the group. Yes he was still a tosser sometimes, and his attitude was something Harry often ground his teeth at, but he was becoming as invaluable as everyone else. Harry also had to admit, as much as he hated it, they were actually starting to tolerate each other, more or less, much to the surprise of everyone in the school. The same could be said for Pansy. She could still annoying as ever, and her shrill voice grated on him once in a while, but he also found her to be quite intuitive on things much as Luna is. If he didn't know any better, under different circumstances, or in some other parallel universe, he thought he might actually have considered asking Pansy out. That is after Susan, Hermione, Blaise, Luna, Hannah, and then Pansy and Ginny, in that order of course. Ginny was too close to a sister, thus her being last on the list, just below Pansy. Otherwise, he would have queued up with everyone else hoping to get a shot with the red flamed, blue streaked beauty.

Speaking of streaks, Harry was amused one day to see that Blaise had put blonde streaks in her coal black hair, giving her an opposite look from Luna while Pansy streaked hair dark purple; the color of a Pansy flower standing out amidst her dark brown hair. Even Hannah had given in after much peer pressure from her fellow 'hair sisters' and finally showed up with her hair cut from long down to her elbow to a short cut just past her neckline. Her streaks consisted of dark green, Slytherin's color that contrasted nicely against her extreme blonde, white colored hair, her reason being that she wanted to show her support for her cousin. Many of the boys did a double take when seeing her, almost as if seeing her for the first time and she found herself the center of attention among a few boys. Speaking to Susan later, excited about all the attention she was getting, she lamented why she hadn't done this a long time ago.

Many other girls in the school soon followed suit with streaking their hair, seeing it the new symbol of fighting for the light, for freedom, and showing their support for Potter. The unwritten rule was it couldn't be your own house colors, something McGonagall tried to lightly encourage as a way of unifying the school. A few girls took to Hermione's example and rather than just adding streaks, completely changed their hair color, but nothing as permanent as Hermione's was. There were colors that ranged all over from pink to blue to bright orange. As for the guys, they took a different approach by trading neckties. It soon became rare to see someone wearing the tie of his own house. In fact, the trend became to not wear your own house tie. Slytherin ties became the most sought after since there were far less Slytherins at the school than any other house. Despite their streaked and dyed hair, even the females got into trading ties. McGonagall loudly proclaimed her support of this new trend, informing everyone that any rules this may break regarding the school dress code will be temporarily set aside.

Two weeks later was Valentine's Day. Remembering what happened last year, Hermione was overjoyed that Snape wasn't around offering detentions, but also heavy-hearted about Harry no longer being available. Many had asked the staff about a dance, and they agreed, thinking it a nice last distraction before Voldemort began his journey north. Daphne had owled saying that recruiting was going better than expected and Voldemort was already making preparations to leave as soon as possible. She guessed they'd be on their way by next week. As for the dance, nobody had the option of picking up new dress robes and dresses, so the girls simply had a swap and trade amongst themselves with all the dresses they still owned, many not wanting to wear the same dress they'd worn to the Yule Ball last year.

'Two years in a row! You've gone mental!' is the reply Harry heard the most asking why they just didn't wear the same outfit from a year ago, that is when they didn't just laugh him off. He shook his confused head not understanding females in the slightest.

The evening of the dance finally came. It was announced that a date was not required, and anyone who wished to come on their own was more than welcome to do so. It was also announced, to the joy of the younger students, that there would be no age restriction. Some students still arrived in couples, but most arrived what Flitwick called going 'Stag.' A term Harry particularly appreciated.

The Great Hall was livened up with pinks and reds, with hearts and other Valentine's Day items all over the place. Harry was reminded of Madam Puddifoot's and had to take a deep breath before taking Susan's hand and walking in. Looking around, he saw Ron and Luna over by the snack table.

"Hey you two, can you believe how the house elves decorated up this place? I swear it looks like Cupid vomited in here." Ron said shaking his head.

"Well, at least there are no dwarves dressed up in diapers and singing love notes." Harry said to Ron's amusement. Unfortunately, he didn't see Ginny walk up as he said it.

"Oi, I'll have you know that I worked really hard on that poem!" Ginny had a sly embarrassed smile.

"Oh come on," Harry responded with a grin, "You compared my eyes to a toad."

Laughter broke out amongst the group as they all remembered the scene in the hallway of the dwarf dragging Harry down by his ankles and forcing him to listen to Ginny's poem. Ginny put her hand over her eyes with renewed embarrassment.

"Give me a break, I was eleven." She picked up a couple drinks and with a smile went to go find Neville who was talking to Professor Sprout.

As the dance progressed, Harry was happy to see that Victor Krum and Cho were appearing to dance very cozily together. He knew Cho was helping him get over the fiasco of his proposal to a cursed Hermione and was glad that they both seemed to be enamored with the other.

"I'm happy for him." Hermione commented from beside Harry. "I think Cho learned her lesson with you and is treating Victor like a real person, not a quidditch star."

"It seems that way. I wonder what'll happen when the pro quidditch league starts up again. Hopefully she'll still keep her head on straight when Krum starts getting media attention again."

"That depends if he decides to return. He was training to be an auror remember." Hermione replied.

Looking around, Harry saw that Susan was currently dancing with a very enamored Seamus and thought about cutting in, but decided that he'd let Seamus have his moment.

"Care to dance?" Harry asked his silver-green haired best friend and with a smile they went out to the dance floor.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Luna asked Malfoy who was sitting off to the side watching the different couples.

"Me, are you kidding? I never dance." Malfoy drawled, but looked up at the dancing couples with a bit of longing that only Luna could notice.

"Oh come Draco, I'll teach you if you like. It's quite easy. And there are plenty of lovely girls here to ask. You look quite silly sitting here by yourself."

Malfoy hedged a bit before standing firm. "Nah, there's really not anyone here that suits my fancy. Besides, Pansy and Blaise are already dancing with someone else."

"Oh posh, look, Hermione just sat down. You can ask her. I know you've been watching her all evening, and she's one of the prettiest girls here."

Malfoy's face turned a bit pale. "I…uhhh, don't know what you're talking about. I mean, Granger isn't that bad looking…uhh…for a Muggle, what with that hair, and those brown eyes, and soft creamy…anyway, she's only danced one dance, so it's not as if she's sought after as a partner. She doesn't tempt me in the slightest." Malfoy recovered, but knew it was futile.

Luna laughed to herself. "If you say so, but I really dislike having to do all the work Mr. Darcy!" Luna quipped before standing up and dragging Hermione over to Draco.

"Who?" Draco asked Luna before she pushed them both onto the dance floor and smiled seeing that they both shrugged, and not to embarrass themselves by refusing, began to dance.

"Who's Mr. Darcy?" Malfoy asked Hermione, who was only happy to enlighten him.

Harry danced with Susan a few times, but was often asked by other girls who wanted their one chance to dance with 'The Boy-Who-Lived.' Susan understood, but was sure to never drift too far away. While Harry was dancing with Blaise, she looked up to see that the ghosts of Hogwarts were also dancing with each other up near the ceiling.

"Glad they're also able to have a good time." Blaise commented nodding upwards and Harry looked up and agreed. All the resident ghosts were flying about to the music out of the way of the students below them.

"Who is the Fat Friar dancing with?" Harry asked, not recognizing the female ghost.

"Oh, that's the Grey Lady, the house ghost of Ravenclaw."

Harry nodded and resumed dancing before looking up at her again with renewed interest.

"Ravenclaw? Do you think she knew Rowena Ravenclaw?" Harry asked as the song ended and he escorted Blaise off the dance floor.

"It's possible. You'd have to ask Luna or another Ravenclaw about her since I don't know anything more than that."

Luna was currently dancing with the Weasley twins on the floor in an interesting manner. A few couples had moved to give them some space, but Luna either didn't notice, or didn't care. The Weasley twins were more than happy to give Luna an audience for her own interpretive dance.

Walking past, Harry saw Terry Boot eating a small sandwich and stopped him.

"Terry, what do you know about the Grey Lady?" Harry pointed up to the ceiling where she was now dancing with another ghost Harry didn't recognize.

"Oh, that's Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena's daughter. Story goes that she's been here as long as the school has. She doesn't talk much about herself though and she's often hard to track down."

"Thanks Terry." Harry said still looking upward. Terry nodded and made a beeline for Lavender who had just finished dancing with Colin Creevey. Terry quickly stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and made a large swallow before approaching Lavender.

"What are you thinking?" Susan asked from behind him. Harry turned and smiled before looking again upward.

"That's Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter."

"Seriously," Susan said with excitement that Harry could feel fluttering in his chest, "If that's true, she might know where her mother is buried, or perhaps where any relics could be found."

"Exactly! We'll talk to Luna and the rest of the Ravenclaws' and see what other info they can give us before we approach her." Harry took one last look as the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron danced through a wall and disappeared before reappearing.

"So, what are you thinking?" Harry asked Susan, knowing that something else was occupying her mind.

"I was just wondering, when we overheard Voldemort talking at Daphne's house, why did he single out Hagrid as possibly finding the Horcrux?"

Harry told her his experience in his second year when the Riddle Diary showed his capture of Hagrid who was blamed for opening the Chamber of Secrets.

"Perhaps he still holds a grudge against Hagrid for not being expelled, or…, I don't know, maybe Hagrid was the first one that came to mind as being the least likely to find it."

Susan's face showed she understood, but didn't seem convinced. Her face changed from contemplative to serene and said that he still hadn't filled his dance quota with her yet. Harry happily obliged by holding out his arm for her. Susan entwined her arm in his and they walked back to the floor.

"So, Tonks, when is the big wedding day?" Ginny asked. Tonks was currently sporting a red and pink hairdo in honor of the holiday. Charlie was standing right next to her holding both of their drinks.

"We were thinking this summer, but when we learned of Voldemort's plans pertaining to the school, we've been considering moving it up. If something were to happen to either of us, we'd prefer to be married first." Tonks looked to Charlie who confirmed her thoughts.

"We've talked to Shacklebolt, and he said he would be happy to perform the ceremony anytime."

"Only problem," Tonks resumed, "Is that I don't have a wedding dress and I have no idea where to get one."

"Why not ask Fleur? I heard Bill say she still has hers." Ron asked.

"There's no way I'd fit in that, and I don't want to risk ruining it by attempting re-size it with charms." Tonks replied. "Besides, she's way to skinny near the waist and I'd spill out at the top."

Ron got a confused look. "Huh?"

Ginny whispered in his ear and a light bulb went off in Ron's head. His face blushed from embarrassment as his eyes looked over Tonks from head to toe without realizing it.

"See anything you like Weasley?" Tonks said with a bit of a dangerous tone as she folded her arms covering her chest from Ron's eyes.

"Absolutely." Charlie said from the side. "Come on, the Twins are making everyone look bad. Let's show them what a real dance is like."

Tonks face went from a frown to a grin as she forgot all about Ron, downed her drink Charlie was holding and tossed the empty up in a wastebasket while Charlie pulled her over where the twins were dancing with Luna still.

The rest of the dance went on without incident, unless you count the Weasley Twins being caught on four separate occasions trying to pull a prank on different people throughout the night. Overall, Harry couldn't remember a more normal evening. He was fully prepared for something to go wrong or an attack to come up or something, and was pleasantly surprised when nothing out of the ordinary occurred. He knew it would probably be his first and last night he'd truly enjoy until the war ended.

Not fast enough for Harry, but too soon for Susan, the day arrived that Harry was going to try to infiltrate the Ministry and kill 'Bellamort.' They'd received an owl letter from Daphne a couple days earlier saying Voldemort had started what he called his 'Death March' to Hogwarts. Every city and town he came to he would destroy if its remaining inhabitants attempted to oppose him, but stated he would show mercy if they pledged their allegiance. Tonks and Shacklebolt were able to confirm Daphne's letter a day later saying that Voldemort had thousands Death Eaters at his command. That didn't count the werewolves who were numbered about fifty, the couple hundred Dementors, and those Goblin clans that had yet to join him. Bill had indicated the Goblins numbered about a five-hundred strong, but the same number would be also aiding Hogwarts.

Since they were leaving that night, the group found themselves once again in the Room of Requirement going over some last minute plans.

"I still think I should be the one to go with Harry." Ron said adamantly to Hermione and Susan, who were all trying to state their case in being the one to use the other invisibility cloak in joining Harry.

"Ron, you don't know your way around the ministry as well as Susan and I. Besides, you're too tall for the cloak; your feet would be showing."

"I can stoop down, and I know the Ministry well enough, my dad worked there remember. I've been there loads of times."

"Yes, but did you pay attention enough that you know your way around the entire building, or just how to get to your dad's office?"

Ron stood there in thought at Hermione's last reply before answering quietly. "I know where the cafeteria is too."

Susan saw this as her chance to jump into the argument.

"Look Hermione, I know you want to go, but I really feel I can navigate my around better."

Hermione immediately countered.

"I've already memorized the maps and schematics. Besides, if we're discovered, I stand a better chance in a duel without having to worry about Harry being distracted by my nerves or feelings."

"She's got a point Suz," Harry chimed in, "If we did get into a fight, I would be feeling all the nerves, fear, and worry that you'd feel. If something happened to you, I might be distracted enough that I'd be disarmed, and then we'd both be in trouble."

"So you'd rather I just sit and feel out all your fears and concerns knowing there's nothing I can do about it?"

"No, you'll be hiding behind the portrait in the secret passage with everyone else. And if something does happen to Hermione or me, than I know we'll have a backup who knows the building as well as Hermione does." Harry added with a plea in his eyes hoping she'd see his side of things.

Susan let out a sigh before rubbing her forehead. Looking up, she reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, but I'm insisting we keep our mirror's open at all times. If I see or hear…or feel anything amiss, you know I'll be coming in after you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Harry said with a grin. "How is the map coming?"

Susan had been drawing out a crude map of the Ministry just in case it was needed.

"It's done. I've marked all the possible locations where Bella may be found. There's the Minister's office, the Department of Mysteries, the Wizengamot court, the Auror office. That doesn't include my Aunt's office that we'll be entering the building through. Now, we'll be coming in through level 2 rather than the customary level 8 that we're all used to."

"Let's hope the portraits will be able to help us out on that one." Neville said to the nodding of those around him.

"So, Daphne is traveling North with her parents then?" Ginny asked looking at the Slytherins.

"Yeah, Goyle is going too. Milly and Crabbe are furious being left behind. They're assigned to the Ministry, so be aware that you might see them around." Malfoy said.

"Did we decide where we'll be during the day when the train arrives in London?" Ron asked.

Since downtown London was still too dangerous to go walking around in, even if they could get back into England undetected, they spoke to McGonagall about taking a secret train ride back to Kings Cross. It was planned they would all ride the train during the middle of the night and only have one car so to attract as little attention as possible. They would than wait until nightfall before infiltrating the Ministry, hoping that most of the Death Eaters would be asleep. They'd already looked into sneaking out of Grimmauld Place, but it was still being watched along the street.

"Tonks said there's a Muggle hotel just across the street that we can hide out in. She's tried to book us a couple rooms adjacent to each other, but nobody answered the phone. So she said we'll just have to hope for the best." Hannah said in response to Ron's question. Tonks, Remus, and Charlie were coming along to provide a little more protection.

"Okay, sounds like we're about ready. I'm glad to know that you all will be standing by in case something goes wrong." Harry's voice showed relief that he didn't have to rely on just himself.

"We wouldn't have it any other way mate." Ron said clapping his back.

Near eleven at night, Hermione was double checking some things while standing on the platform with everyone else.

"Now Miss Granger, I do hope you know what you're doing." McGonagall asked, her voice betraying the worry that was so felt these days.

"So do I Professor."

"And your heart is fully healed?"

"Physically, yes it's mostly healed," she replied with a glance toward Harry who was making sure the mirrors worked with Ron and Hannah, "but I'm still taking a couple potions once a week."

McGonagall looked over where Hermione glanced before turning back to her favorite student.

"I'm certain there's a special someone out there just for you."

Before Hermione could reply, the Slytherins walked up, with Malfoy leading the way.

"You ready Granger? It's too bad I couldn't have gotten my father's invisibility cloak. It was seized by the Ministry shortly after he was sent to Azkaban."

"Yes, you being invisible is always a nice thought." Hermione said with a sly smile. Malfoy, instead of getting angry, only smiled before turning toward the train.

"Come on you lot, we don't have all night." Tonks yelled.

"Do be safe." McGonagall gave Hermione a grandmotherly hug before watching them all board the one car train and seeing it quietly leave the station toward London.

"I suggest you all get some sleep. We'll arrive sometime very early in the morning. We'll then be lying low for the day and enter the Ministry around midnight." Harry reminded them all.

Everyone conjured some sleeping bags and after taking turns using the one bathroom, they all started to fall asleep.

The ride was relatively uneventful. Harry tossed and turned during the night unable to get much sleep which kept Susan up also.

Early the next morning, the train pulled into the empty station. Everyone was on high alert watching the platform for any kind of trouble. It was eerie to Harry seeing it so empty and his mind kept flashing back to all the memories he held here. When the train finally stopped, Charlie told them to wait for a minute or two, just in case. Slowly, all the tension turned to boredom when Tonks insisted they wait another five minutes. Finally, Tonks quietly stepped off the train and looked around. Seeing nothing ominous and casting spells to reveal no traps or charms, everyone got off the train.

"The tunnel starts on the Muggle side. There's an old unused janitor's closet that we need to enter." Susan told them heading toward the barrier that would take them to the Muggle side of the train station.

Remus went through first very slowly and looked around before returning and all of them going through.

"Hey Suz, you remember when we used the tunnel ourselves and when we entered the closet actually caught a young couple making out?" Hannah laughed. "They were shocked wondering how we had entered a locked closet, and even more shocked that it was two little girls."

Susan laughed as well. "That was funny. They were nearly as surprised as we were! They couldn't see the tunnel out of the closet 'cause it was magical, so they thought we just followed them in there wanting to see the action!"

"If you wanted action Bones, all you had to do was ask." Malfoy supplied. "What Potter, upset that I'm not inviting you?" Malfoy said in response to Harry's crusty look. "Fine, I guess Little Red will have to do! Whaddya say Red? What, Longbottom is jealous now?" He said at Neville's look while laughing with a few other people.

"Malfoy, you might not want to upset those whom you'll be spending the next couple days with, in close quarters I might add." Luna said, "But then again, if stupidity were in short supply, I guess you'd be the one to corner the market."

"That's Right." Malfoy said with authority before stopping. "Wait, did Lovegood just insult me again?" Malfoy asked.

"You walked right into that one Draco." Blaise said trying to hide her laugh by covering her mouth.

The Muggle side of the station was just as empty as the wizard side. There was litter and garbage strewn about and a couple trains just sat at their platforms. It looked like they'd been there a while with dust and cobwebs starting to settle. The Muggle world in London had suffered greatly with their whole society coming to a near standstill. It was rumored that the royal family had fled to Canada with only the Queen remaining behind. Shacklebolt had said that many Death Eaters had begun the process of infiltrating the Muggle government.

"Here it is." Susan walked up to a non-descript closet and turned the knob. It was locked. Tonks unlocked it and looked inside. It was rather small with a few janitorial supplies lying about. Susan pushed some things aside and along the back wall, said the password.

"Sheik Justus is the Cat's Meow."

Slowly the back wall opened up revealing dark tunnel.

"What kind of password is that?" Ted said aloud.

"Well, he was kind of a pompous man who always was the first to compliment himself. Some say Lockhart modeled his lifestyle after his." Remus answered.

"That's true, if his portrait is any indication. He kept insisting I visit him again when I turned seventeen for some 'aloneeee timmeeee." Hannah added drawling out the last part in sexy purring kind of voice.

"Well, it looks his dream day has arrived. You'll all be alone with him in the tunnel behind his portrait." Hermione said, "Just don't offend him or anything causing him to raise the alarm."

Once the tunnel was checked out and resealed, they went to the front of the station. Looking out on the street, there were a few cars here and there while there were some Muggles aimlessly milling about, scavenging, looting, or looking for food. Downtown London was turning into a ghost town. Every once in a while, a Death Eater would be seen on a broomstick or a Dementor would be floating about performing some type of patrol, but Harry could see as they were coming by, the people on the street run for cover. Clearly, any Statute of Secrecy the wizarding world held didn't hold much weight to Voldemort.

"Muggles see the flying Death Eaters as a flock of giant crows attacking people, and they can feel the Dementors coming even if they don't know what they are." Remus said softly.

"Okay, disillusion charms everyone." Tonks said as they carefully left the safety of the abandoned station and walked out toward the street.

"It's just down the street to our left." Tonks whispered. Slowly they made their way, following Tonk's shimmering form. They had to freeze a couple times along the way. It seemed Kings Cross wasn't so abandoned as previously thought. Regular patrols were made around its streets.

What was normally a five minute walk turned into a half hour when they finally arrived at the non-descript hotel. From the front, they could still see a portion of the train station up the street. Once inside the lobby, they all disillusioned themselves. The hotel was empty. There was nobody at the front desk either.

"I'll grab a couple keys to rooms here on the ground floor." Charlie said walking behind the counter. "It's best to keep our spell use to a minimum right now." He said when Ron asked why not just unlock the doors with magic.

Their rooms were comprised of two beds, with adjacent doors on the wall that connected both rooms.

"Girls on the right, boys on the left, in case our stay is longer than just the day." Remus said aloud to a few minor groans and other breaths of relief. They treated both rooms as one big room for the time being. Charlie and Tonks wanted to cast some enlarging and redecorating spells, but erred on the side of caution with Death Eaters patrolling the area.

Sitting around eating some lunch they'd packed with them, Tonks was peeking out the window watching the occasional Death Eater fly by on a broomstick looking bored out of her mind.

"That makes fifteen minutes past the hour, every hour for the last four hours. It's like clockwork." She said turning from peeking from behind the curtain to the rest in the room.

"Too bad we just couldn't ask one of them about the Ministry and where Bellamort was." Ron said idly while scarfing down his third sandwich. He looked up to the silence of the room.

"What?"

"Ron, that's brilliant! I could kiss you! However, seeing as you're not my type, and I'm already taken, come here you." Tonks said to Charlie who swooped in to give his fiancé a nice snog.

"That's okay Tonks. It's probably my job anyway." Luna said grabbing Ron with a passionate kiss despite his mouth still being full of his peanut butter sandwich. When she was done, she swallowed the sandwich that used to be in Ron's mouth.

"I knew there was a reason I liked peanut butter." Luna said smacking her lips together.

"Hey, that was my sandwich!" Ron said in exasperation before Luna handed him hers.

"Luna, that was disgusting, and can we please get back on the subject?" Hannah said with her hands covering her eyes. Everyone else looked a little green as Luna somehow ate the sandwich that was already in Ron's mouth.

"Yeah, remind me why I'm so brilliant again?" Ron asked.

"Because if the Death Eaters are patrolling at the exact same times, we can kidnap one and get him to tell us what he knows. We'll have a good hour to interrogate him." Tonks's voice brimmed with excitement. "We may get tons of intelligence about the Ministry and might be the difference between this mission's success or failure."

"There's only one that flies by each hour, I suppose Voldemort is pretty confident that London is secure." Malfoy said looking out the window himself.

"Okay, let's get this figured out on how we'll get him." Charlie said to the growing excitement of those around the room.

Adrian Pucey was never so bored in his life. His assignment was to patrol around King's Cross each hour and then report back to the Ministry and tell them how he'd seen NOTHING! The only enjoyment he got was the fact that he was able to fly. When he'd joined the Death Eaters eighteen months ago, he was given promises and visions of wealth, power, and women. So far, he hadn't seen any and he was growing frustrated. He knew Voldemort was marching to Hogwarts and hoped that once that battle was concluded, he's start to see the windfall of joining Voldemort. In Hogwarts, he was a Slytherin, the same year as Cedric Diggory. He never believed the lies about Voldemort killing Diggory and was convinced Potter had done it to keep himself alone in the spotlight. His discontent grew after he graduated and vowed he'd see that the truth was revealed. He soon landed a job with the Daily Prophet, and even helped with some of the articles disparaging Potter and Dumbledore. When Voldemort did return, one of his father's friends gave him notice of a secret meeting that would reveal the truth of that night. Bellatrix led the meeting and explained that Voldemort was there at the Ministry to offer a peace treaty and was attacked by Dumbledore and Potter without provocation. He incense grew when she showed him the memories of Pettigrew in the graveyard of Potter killing Cedric, then attacking Pettigrew without provocation. Fortunately, Pettigrew subdued him and was able to bring the dark lord back. Naturally he was confused at why the memory seemed…off, but Bella explained that it was the traumatic experience Pettigrew experienced from being attacked. Right then he knew he'd made the right decision and eagerly signed up. The promise of revenge, money and girls didn't hurt either.

Flying along his same route after sunset, his mind started to wander when he saw a couple people under a streetlight on the sidewalk, one of them looked like Potter and the other looked like Millicent Bulstrode. She had Potter unarmed and pointing her wand at him. Potter was on his knees with his hands behinds his head. She waved her hand summoning him down.

Landing on the sidewalk, his smile grew. Potter was captured! He'd be rewarded beyond his dreams!

"Millicent, how did you capture Potter?" He said pulling out his wand. That was the last thing he remembered as he felt a blow to his head and his world went black.

"That was too easy." Harry said getting up and grabbing the arms of the Death Eater. Remus and Charlie took off their invisibility cloaks while Tonks morphed back from her appearance of Millicent. Everyone else was hiding in the lobby with their wands ready to stun if backup was needed. Together they picked up the Death Eater and carried him to their room and tied him up

"Okay, careful with the Veritiserum. Remus, if you would." Charlie said as Remus was given the potion from Hermione who had it in her bag, among everything else under the sink she could think to bring. Once Remus administered the potion, the interrogation by Tonks began.

"What's your name?"

"Adrian Pucey."

"What time do you next check in?"

"11:00 pm, every hour on the hour till my shift ends at 11pm."

"That gives us just under 45 minutes." Ginny said quietly.

"How many Death Eaters remain at the Ministry?"

"I don't know exactly, my best guess is approximately a couple hundred."

Ron blew the air out of his cheeks and Malfoy put a hand to the top of his head and sighed. Everyone else gave a concerned look. Fifteen against two hundred, should it come to that, were not favorable odds.

"Where are you assigned?"

"The first shift patrol division, downtown London."

"Who is your superior?"

"Amycus Carrow."

"Where are your personal quarters?"

"Level 6, Department of Magical Transportation. That and level 5 have been converted to sleeping quarters for everyone."

Tonks looked and nodded to Harry before continuing.

"Where are the quarters for Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Somewhere on Level 1."

"The Minister's office, I'm sure of it. That would make sense." Charlie muttered.

"When you return, are there any code words you say to identify yourself?"

"Magic is might!"

"Are there other code words to use meant to reveal a traitor?"

Adrian stammered for a moment as if struggling to speak. Remus put another drop in his mouth and he immediately answered.

"Magic is might is the code word to reveal a traitor. The true code word is "Pure-blood's unite."

"Glad you thought to double check that, they would have been tipped off." Neville said with relief.

"What orders has Bellatrix given?"

"She's ordered not to be disturbed. She's holed up in her office with wards all around it. We're told any unauthorized attempts on the wards will sound an alarm. We're all to respond to eliminate that person. We're told only the Dark Lord himself and one other person are allowed to speak to her, but who the other is or how contact is made is unknown."

Harry let out a sigh. "Well, that changes things a bit. Now there's no way to even get to her without bringing every Death Eater in the place on us."

"How do we get to her then?" Neville said aloud to nobody in particular.

Silence reigned among the group as they all fell into thought.

After asking a few more questions trying to get security details, Charlie knocked Pucey out again and gagged him.

"We need to risk using a spell to modify his memory." Susan said, "Otherwise we're as good as dead."

"Perhaps not, maybe we can still use him." Hermione said in response to Susan's suggestion.

"Hermione, you've got that look in your eyes, what are you thinking?" Ginny asked. Hermione indeed had a gleam of an idea that spread through her mind as fast as the combination smile and worry on her face.

"Well, it's just a thought, and it's extremely risky."

"No harm in at least hearing it." Malfoy said curious to see what she'd come up with.

"I can't believe we're actually going to try this insane idea." Susan murmured while leading the group through the tunnel. From the light of only their wands, Hermione had stated that the distance from Kings Cross to the Ministry was at least a good mile or two, but after only five minutes, they saw a small lamp on the wall flare up as the back of Justus Pilliwickle came into view.

The news about Bellatrix had indeed caused them to tweak their original plans, but after Hermione threw her idea out there, they agreed with her that it was their best hope. The argument that followed it was fierce between Harry and Susan, but she knew with Voldemort marching to Hogwarts as they spoke, that with no other ideas, it was their only choice in the matter.

"We can't be there yet?" Harry said, but Luna reminded him that the tunnel was no doubt charmed to be shorter in duration.

Justus was sleeping with his back to them. That was no surprise since it was near eleven o'clock and his portrait was facing outward. Harry hadn't ever thought about portraits being two sided, and wasn't sure if that was common or not since he'd never seen the backside of a portrait. The Fat Lady's portrait was mounted in a frame that concealed its backside, as most of the rest of the Hogwarts paintings.

"Should we wake him up?" Ginny whispered.

"Maybe we should just go through into the office." Ted suggested, not sure if waking him up would put him in a fair mood to help.

Justus then gave an exaggerated snort and Ron saw him turn his head aside and peek at them before resuming his position.

"He's faking, he's not really asleep. Besides it's not like portraits need to sleep anyway." Ron said.

"I'll have you know that I can sleep with the best of them…figuratively of course." Justus said turning around to face those in the passageway, his manner showing he was affronted. His demeanor changed when he saw Susan and Hannah.

"Well bless my stars and pixies, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot! I wondered when you two would visit me again. It's been so lonely lately ever since You-Know-Who took over. I've had to entertain myself in pestering some Death Eaters and seeing how far I can push the parchment. That is when I'm able to avoid old Mrs. Gallivan, she simply won't leave me alone, all the constant flirting, you have no idea what it's like to have someone constantly following you around talking, talking, talking, with never a moment's peace! Now if the lovely widow Franklin would come around…"

Susan and Hannah had both been unable to or unwilling to rudely interrupt him. Ron simply rolled his eyes while the rest found a comfortable spot to sit, knowing they might be there a while.

"…and my you both have grown…just look at you. Why if you two had lived in my day, I would have snatched one of you up in a whirlwind wedding and whisked you away to my Chateau for the most memorable evening of sweet lovemaking as you can imagine."

"Justus, we need your help. Do you know any shortcuts to the Minister's Office?" Hannah asked, her face blushing red at the bluntness of the portrait.

"None that I'm aware of. You two were the only ones I told about this secret passage, not as if anyone else ever bothered to talk to me. None of the other portraits know. You'll just have to go the long way."

"Is there anyone in your office right now?" Harry asked with a bit of urgency.

"There hasn't been anyone in this office for months. When they first took over, they searched the room, made a mess of absolutely everything. Nobody has returned since. "

Harry and Hermione got out their cloaks and quietly entered the office followed by Charlie. It was just as the portrait described. There were papers everywhere, a couple file cabinets were overturned, the couch cushions were ripped open and stuffing was strewn about as well.

"Okay, Hermione, I'm ready."

Harry handed his cloak to Charlie while Hermione took out her wand and cast a Disillusion charm on Harry. Harry swore he'd never get used to the feeling that something cold and wet like an egg was pouring over him.

"Let's go." Charlie said putting on the cloak with Hermione following suit. Charlie was shorter than Ron and Bill, thus allowing him to fit under the cloak better. Besides, he insisted on being there. Since Tonks returned to the Ministry in the guise of Adrian Pucey, any opportunity he had to help protect his fiancé was one he was going to take. Tonks returned as Pucey so not to raise suspicion if he failed to return from his patrol. Susan felt she should be the one to go in Charlie's place, knowing the Ministry better and also wanting to help protect Harry, but Charlie won out with Harry's backing, Harry wanting to keep Susan as much out of harm's way as possible.

Harry walked to the door and slowly opened it before looking back at the open tunnel with Susan starting to close the portrait on it. Susan, although she couldn't see him clearly, mouthed 'I love you' to him before closing the portrait. Feeling her love swarm through him via their connection, Harry returned the feeling in force before exiting the office and beginning their mission to take down another Horcrux.

Tonks quietly breathed a huge sigh of relief as she walked through the security. Fortunately, the fake dark mark on her arm was good enough to pass the eyeball test and she was sent right through. She got no farther than ten feet when she heard her alias being called.

"Adrian! There you are, you're late, and you promised to help us get our poker winnings back as soon as you returned. It's time to put your skills to use on some new recruits!" Another three Death Eaters, whom Tonks had never seen before, surrounded her, one of them putting his arm around her in a buddy like way and started steering her away from the lifts where she was intending to go.

"Oi, let me use the loo first." Tonks said hoping to find an excuse to get away."

"Good idea, those poker sessions could last a while and we don't want to get uncomfortable eh?" He laughed to her as they all turned to go into the men's side. Tonks seriously hoped it wasn't too crowded in there since she returned along with a bunch of other Death Eaters, their shift all ending at the same time.

Scrunching her nose a bit at the aroma, she saw that there were indeed a few people milling about using the facilities. She was relieved that a stall was open and headed straight there so she could keep out of sight. Trying to think of a way out of this, she spent a few minutes thinking about making a run for it but knew that might arouse suspicions.

"Pucey, come on, let's go." Another Death Eater said that had escorted her in. As Tonks walked out, he impatiently started talking poker tips and tendencies of those she was supposed to be playing.

Walking down to the poker game, Tonks had an even bigger worry. While she was a great auror, she was a terrible poker player. She couldn't bluff a hand to save her life, and was known throughout the auror division for that one night as a new trainee when she lost nearly her entire paycheck not being able to stop the smiles that would creep up the corner of her mouth when she had a good hand, nor the subtle biting of her lip when she was bluffing or had a bad hand. After that night, she swore off the game and hadn't played it in years. She couldn't even remember anymore the exact order of which hands beat which. On top of that, Harry, Hermione, and Charlie's lives were going to be dependent on her, which could be lost if she were wasting time playing poker. Walking into the game, she saw a few younger Death Eaters talking amongst themselves around a table. Giving the Death Eater next to her an encouraging smile, she walked in and slowly sat down, watching as the cards starting being dealt.

Very slowly, Harry made his way to the Minister's office. Every so often, when he was alone, he'd whisper Hermione's or Charlie's name to make sure they were still there. He had a few close calls, nearly being bowled over by a hurrying Death Eater going around a corner one time. Two other times, a Death Eater had stopped and turned to look in Harry's direction after passing by, thinking he saw something out of the corner of his eye, but then moved on. When they reached the door to the Minister's office, Harry was to wait for Tonks. After fifteen minutes, all of them were getting nervous. She hadn't arrived yet. The idea was for Harry to start meddling with the shields, and when the alarms sounded, Tonks would 'capture' him, and demand to deliver him personally to Bellamort. Once inside the Minister's office, Hermione and Charlie would also be there under their cloaks, thus giving them four against one when the likely inevitable duel broke out. That was the idea, theoretically. With no Tonks in disguise, they had no means of getting to Bellamort.

"Something's gone wrong! We've got to look for her!" Charlie whispered, his voice teeming with worry.

"We don't have time for this just standing around. We need to get into that office before we're discovered." Hermione said before clamming up. Another Death Eater was seen farther down the hallway before taking another turn around the corner.

"I'll be back soon." Charlie said, but another second later, a voice came over the intercom system.

'_ATTENTION, WE HAVE BEEN INFILTRATED BY POSSIBLE SPIES FROM THE MINISTRY OR THE ORDER. THE ENTIRE BUILDING IS ON LOCKDOWN. ADRIAN PUCEY IS TO BE TAKEN INTO CUSTODY IMMEDIATELY'_

The message repeated itself three or four times while footsteps were heard running as everyone rushed to their lockdown positions.

"I hope the real Pucey made it back so the Death Eaters will be busy with him for a while, but what do we do without Tonks?" Hermione gasped.

"We create another distraction!" Harry said and immediately started working on the wards in front of Bellamort's office. After ten seconds, alarms started blazing again.

'_UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNAL DISCOVERED IN FRONT OF THE MINISTER'S DOOR! ALL AUTHORIZED DEATH EATERS TO THE MINISTER'S OFFICE!'_

This time, voices and footsteps were heard growing louder. Hermione saw that with everyone crowding the hall, they'd be discovered and cast a hover charm on them causing her and Charlie to rise up near the tall ceiling. Harry felt himself start to lift, but then fell back to the floor. Hermione's spell wasn't strong enough to hold all three of them in the air. Looking up, Harry's eyes got wide because although they both had the cloaks, they were simply hanging over them, allowing anyone who bothered to look straight up to see right up under the cloak at Hermione and Charlie. Fortunately, the ceiling was high enough that it wasn't in the line of sight from those farther down the hallway.

Seeing the Death Eaters in the hallway, Harry desperately hoped that Tonks was among them.

"Cancel your disillusion charm! There's clearly no escape." Dolohov said who was in front with his wand pointed in Harry's general direction. Slowly, Harry cancelled the charm causing gasps and mutters to be heard. A smile grew on Dolohov's face as he walked up to Harry, grabbed his wand and put his own wand to Harry's neck while pushing his hairline back to make this truly was Harry Potter and not a trick. Seeing the scar, Dolohov turned to a portrait behind him.

"Tell her to open up! Potter has been captured trying to break into her office."

The portrait nodded in a timid and fearful way before disappearing. A few moments later the portrait returned.

"She says that you better be telling the truth and that the wards around the door will be down momentarily for you to enter."

Dolohov laughed to himself before whispering to Potter.

"I don't know what you're doing here or what you hope to accomplish, but it seems you're as stupid as you are brave."

Harry didn't speak, but was wondering how Hermione and Bill, still levitating near the ceiling would be able to follow him in with all the Death Eaters around.

The door to the office gave an audible click when Dolohov yelled to the rest.

"Everyone go back to your station, the lockdown is still in effect! Potter obviously isn't here alone, find his friends! Oh, and bring the green haired girl Granger to me personally!"

Everyone quickly made their way out until he was alone in the hallway. Dolohov roughly shoved Harry to the door and opened it, pushing him inside. Harry knew that there was no time for Hermione and Bill to follow when the door closed right behind them. His only optimism in surviving was that the wards did not go back up.

Immediately on walking in, he saw Bellamort standing there ready for him. Instantly, ropes shot out of her wand encasing his upper chest and arms, with both edges of the rope attaching itself to the wall on each side of him. Even before he could struggle, he saw his wand fly out of Dolohov's hand and soar across the room into hers.

"Leave us." She said quietly. "Guard the door until I call for you."

Dolohov bowed before slinking away and closing the door behind him. Harry then watched the Horcrux possessed woman in front of him cast a silence charm around the room. Looking around, Harry couldn't help but notice a well-worn book on the desk in front of him, one that had writing remarkably similar to the 'Chronicles of Merlin.' Harry guessed this was the copy Riddle had stolen from Dumbledore so many years ago and Bellamort was reading through it. There were other books and scraps of parchment on the desk around it, but the open book, and its distinct writing gave it away.

Bellamort went and sat down behind the desk, while tapping Harry's wand in her palm, deep in thought.

"Why are you here?" She said staring in Harry's eyes. Her red blood eyes were eerily similar to Voldemort's, and he tried not to stare. Harry debated whether to answer, but decided he had nothing to lose.

"To kill you."

Laughter rose up in Bella's throat. The cackle that Bellatrix had was still a part of her. Well, her body at least.

"I ask again, why are you here?" Bella asked with a sinister look. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" "WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" She yelled again when Harry didn't answer and Harry felt the pain he knew was coming. He screamed and spasmed as the Cruciatus curse coursed through his body. Finally he felt a breath of relief when Bella yelled her question again.

"You came here in the middle of enemy territory to find me, when you knew that the Dark Lord was marching with most of our army toward your position at the school. Now tell me, why am I so important?"

Harry looked up and gave her the most menacing look he could, but given the pain he was still feeling, wasn't much.

"I know everything!" Harry said in a low voice. "Even more, there are only two Horcruxes left, including you!"

Bellatrix's eyes went wide with horror.

"You're lying! How could you know about them, much less destroy them? They are too well protected… it's impossible! How could you know about…the Lovegood girl! She saw them after all."

"Yes, and once I'm done with you, we'll take care of the last one! You're going to die!" Harry mocked her with a painful laugh, which ceased upon getting another dose of the Cruciatus.

"I'd be more worried about your own life at the moment if I were you. I could summon the Dark Lord here in an instant. Better yet, I could simply kill you now, slowly! "

Harry took a deep breath. He was hoping that his death would be painless, but now it seemed even that small luxury would be denied him. Trying to glance at the door, it was still shut. Surely if Hermione and Charlie were able to sneak in, they'd have acted by now. Steeling himself, he again felt torment and pain from various curses racking his body. His voice slowly gave out due to the screaming, but each new curse felt as if he was experiencing it for the first time. Harry didn't know how long he was subjected to the pain and torture, but after a while, he sort of shut down, going in and out of consciousness. It seemed whenever he started to black out, he would be re-enervated and be tortured all over again.

After a while, he was surprised to hear a different voice other than the one he knew was in front of him.

"Excuse me Madam, but Dolohov says that he has captured another Harry Potter and feels that this one with you could be a decoy, Polyjuiced perhaps."

Harry had difficulty even lifting his head without feeling the strain of his muscles, but looked toward the portrait that was just leaving to tell Dolohov to enter again.

Seeing Dolohov walk in the room with his wand pointing at…him, and yet not him, was a strange experience. He assumed that other 'him' was Tonks in disguise and had been caught. Putting his head down, he lamented this absolute train wreck of a mission, and that he might had just lost the war for everyone. Immediately, more ropes were shot out and the other Harry was tied up just the same.

"I caught him trying to ambush me guarding the door. I think this is the auror Tonks in disguise, or another of his friends that's been Polyjuiced." Dolohov said with a sneer.

Bellatrix smiled at seeing both Harry's tied up. "Excellent work, return to your post. I'll inform the Dark Lord of your excellent service."

"If you please Milady, might I assist in your painful administrations? I've been eager to learn from the master!"

Bellamort stood in thought for a moment, basking in the ego stroking Dolohov gave her.

"Very well, close the door and we shall get started."

Harry's head went up a bit at that remark. The door had been left open! Maybe Charlie and Hermione were able to sneak in, but now with Bellamort and Dolohov in the room, rescue would be that much more difficult.

"Shall we see who the decoy really is?" Dolohov said eagerly looking between the two. Harry glanced over and saw the other Harry keep his head down staring straight at the floor. Whoever of his friends it was, he or she wasn't giving anything away. The only person he knew it wasn't was Susan as he could still feel her nerves working, but nothing as extreme as she would be if it were her standing next to him.

Hearing Dolohov and Bellamort talk quietly about which spells would be most effective in renewed pain, Harry saw a portrait start to quietly open from behind them. Silently, he saw many disillusioned forms quickly entering the office. Harry's courage took strength, and was about to speak so to keep the attention of the two Death Eaters focused on him when the other Harry spoke, obviously doing the same thing.

"I hate being kept waiting for the Dark Lord! Is either of you going to actually summon him here or are you just too cowardly to fight two unarmed teenagers."

'_That'll keep their attention all right.'_ Harry thought. Dolohov moved from his place and put his wand in the other Harry's neck.

"Just for that, I'll make sure you are awake for each bit of pain I give you!"

Dolohov looked at the other Harry with disdain before spitting in his face and walking back behind Bellamort.

"Watch and learn!" Bellamort said raising her wand.

"With pleasure!" Dolohov said from behind her.

The curse was on the tip of her tongue when in a flash, Dolohov grabbed her arm, raised it up to make the spell go awry, and at the same time stabbed her in the chest with the Basilisk fang that nobody had seen him take out with his other hand. Simultaneously, two more fangs, one from the front and the other from the back also pierced her chest from two arms flying out of invisibility cloaks. While that happened, Harry felt the ropes around him slacken and he fell to the ground, his muscles failing him from the torture he'd received. Lifting his head up, he smiled knowing that the mission was a success after all!

Bellamort fell to the ground in large convulsions with two fangs sticking out of her chest where her heart is, and other from her back in roughly the same place. She started screaming a wailing cry that gutted deep in Harry's bones. He recognized it instantly, the Death Cry of a Horcrux. Rolling around, Bellamort opened her mouth to scream again and the black smoke of the soul exited her mouth wailing in pain. Instantly, about ten Patronus's were formed from those in the room and finished off the Horcrux in a shower of exploding cries.

"Harry!" Everyone in the room disillusioned themselves while Charlie and Hermione removed their cloaks. Harry felt himself in a tight embrace before feeling a kiss planted on him from the only woman who was now allowed to.

"Susan!" Harry gasped throwing his arms around her.

"Oh Harry, I was so scared, I thought I'd lost you." Susan helped Harry sit up to his groaning.

"Gently!" Harry said to her smiling face. Looking around the room, the whole team was there, minus one who Harry realized was still playing himself.

"Malfoy, how'd you get talked into pretending to be me."

Malfoy just finished drinking the Polyjuice antidote and started, to his relief, returning to his normal self.

"Gah, I knew it was awful being you! I couldn't see nearly a thing without those blasted ugly glasses of yours. I'm the only one besides Little Red over there who could pull it off, and I wasn't going to let her get killed on my account."

"Yeah, you're such a saint." Neville said sarcastically, but Ginny gave him a slight punch and glare reminding him that Malfoy put his life in danger for her.

"We need to get out of here. Good thing a silencing charm was put up so nobody could hear anything. Tonks said morphing from Dolohov into herself again. Turning to the portrait who spoke with those on the outside, she spoke with the auror authority that Harry was familiar with.

"You did not see anything that happened in here! As far as you know, Bellatrix is still in here in seclusion and refuses to be disturbed. If I hear that you told the Death Eaters anything, I swear I will find my way back here and tear your frame apart piece by piece."

The portrait's eyes got wide with fear and nodded repeatedly before quickly leaving to the one in the hallway.

Helping Harry up, Susan aided him in walking toward the portrait.

"Harry, is this book what I think it is?" Ginny asked seeing Dumbledore's copy of the 'Chronicles of Merlin' on the desk.

"Yeah, grab it will you, along with all her notes, oh, and my wand too please." Ginny, Ron, Hannah and Luna quickly rifled through the desk taking anything that seemed related to the book as well as giving Harry his wand back. Ted and Blaise were making sure Malfoy was okay while Pansy was helping Susan from Harry's other side. Neville was near the portrait waiting to usher everyone in, while keeping an eye on the main door.

Once inside the tunnel, the group slowly made their way back to the station.

"So, how did you know there was a secret passage here? And Tonks, what happened to you, and how'd you end up with Malfoy as a decoy? "

So, for the rest of their slow walk through the tunnel, Tonks told Harry the rest of the story.

_Flashback_

_Giving the Death Eater next to her an encouraging smile, she walked in and slowly sat down, watching as the cards starting being dealt. After ten minutes, she was already behind by fifteen Galleons._

_Looking at the time, Tonks knew that she should be meeting up with Harry, Charlie and Hermione five minutes ago. Sighing inwardly, Tonks watched the cards being dealt to her and slowly picked them up. She wasn't actually that terrible at poker, but those annoying visible twitches always gave her away, especially when in an activity where people were looking for those signs._

_She discarded two cards and picked up another two from the deck. A nine and a jack of spades appeared and she tried as hard as she could not to smile. She had a straight, nine through a king! Looking up, all eyes were on her as it was her turn to make the next move. _

_There it was! That smile that she couldn't stop!_

"_Fold!"_

"_I'm out"_

"_Fold!" _

_Everyone bailed out the hand and Tonks cursed inwardly. This was the third straight hand she'd blown where she could've won._

_Feeling a tap on her shoulder, the other Death Eater pulled her aside with an unhappy look._

"_What kind of strategy is this? I've seen you take down forty galleons in less than half an hour and here you are losing?"_

"_I'm gaining their confidence," Tonks replied thinking quickly. "If I beat them too quickly, they'll quit the game and I'll only get a fraction of what I could get! Just Relax."_

_Relief swelled in Tonks when the Death Eater smiled, realizing that Tonks was supposedly just playing them like a con._

_Sitting back down, Tonks looked at her cards again and almost hung her head in despair. She held a pair of three's, with nothing else. Looking at the time again, she decided she'd had enough. Resting her head on her hand, supported by her elbow on the table, she gave the look of disappointment while carefully getting her wand out with her other hand. In an instant, she stunned the three players at the table and the Death Eater's she was supposed to be helping._

'_Stupid game anyway,' Tonks muttered to herself while hurrying quickly out of the room. She got on the lift to the first floor. Another Death Eater was in the lift with her._

"_Hey Pucey, how'd you get here so fast, I thought I just saw you in the atrium?"_

_Tonks eyes went wide with worry when the alarms rang throughout the building._

'_ATTENTION, WE HAVE BEEN INFILTRATED BY POSSIBLE SPIES FROM THE MINISTRY. THE ENTIRE BUILDING IS ON LOCKDOWN. ADRIAN PUCEY IS TO BE TAKEN INTO CUSTODY IMMEDIATELY'_

_Without a word, Tonks stunned the Death Eater next to her and immediately changed her appearance to one of the Death Eater's at the poker game she was helping. It was just in time, for when she finished changing the lift opened and in walked five Death Eaters hurrying to another level. _

"_Take this one into custody. He tried to kill me, might be an imposter." Tonks said, indicating the stunned Death Eater in the lift. Getting out of the lift, she heard them say that Pucey had shown up at the security entrance claiming he had been captured and someone was impersonating him. Another said this was probably him._

_Walking toward the minister's office, another alarm rang out._

'_UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNAL DISCOVERED IN FRONT OF THE MINISTER'S DOOR! ALL AUTHORIZED DEATH EATERS TO THE MINISTER'S OFFICE!'_

_Picking up speed, she ran through the halls along with a crowd of other Death Eaters until they got to the Minister's door just in time to see Harry disillusion himself. Looking around, Tonks knew it was worthless to try and free Harry. She'd be killed or captured in seconds, besides, if she did, the mission of killing Bellatrix would be lost. Although she didn't understand the reason why they needed to kill Bellatrix, Harry had impressed on her that the survival of the wizarding world was at stake and nothing was more important._

_Wondering where Hermione and Charlie were, Tonks was pushed by the crowd away from the door when Dolohov dismissed them. _

'_We need to get in that room.' Tonks thought to herself. Making a split second decision, she hurried back to Amelia's office and where the rest of the group was waiting. _

"_Tonks, what's going on? What happened?" Neville asked impatiently. They had all heard the alarm's being announced._

"_No time, we've got to hurry. Harry is in there alone and captured with Bellatrix. I need one of you to pretend to by my hostage."_

"_I'll go." Susan said without hesitation. "Voldemort wants me anyway."_

"_Technically he wants all of us, but if you're going to take a hostage, take Harry." Ron said rummaging through Hermione's bag where she kept their emergency supplies. She left it behind just in case it was needed._

"_Ronald, we have to rescue Harry first before we can make him a hostage." Luna gently chided him._

"_Not if there's a second Harry to add confusion." Ron replied taking out their emergency supply of Polyjuice they always carried with them, along with a vile of each of their hair._

"_That would probably work." Hannah said taking the hair of Harry's and putting it into the Polyjuice Ron held._

"_Who's gonna drink it? Does anyone know how to act like Harry would?" Ted asked looking around._

_All eyes turned to Susan before Ginny spoke up._

"_I'm the best one here at acting and keeping a straight face, I'll do it." _

"_No, it's too dangerous." Neville said back._

"_Nev, it's got to be me."_

"_I'll do it Little Red." Malfoy said, "You don't know how to act like a boy. It'd be a dead giveaway."_

_Ginny was about to protest but realized he might be right._

"_Besides, I've been studying Potter for years, I know how he acts." Malfoy finished. _

_Tonks, seeing there was no time for further debate grabbed the Polyjuice and thrust it in Malfoy's hands, who drank it before anyone could stop him._

"_Come on, let's go."_

"_Wait." Blaise said. "Justus's portrait said that the Minister's office has a secret passage just like this one. We could use it to possibly escape without having to return here."_

"_Wait, how do you know that?" Tonks asked quickly watching Malfoy turn into Harry._

"_We realized that if Amelia had one for emergency escape, then surely the Minister would as well. Justus asked the portrait of Minister Spavin, and he told us how to get there from here. Apparently the Minister is aware of all secret passages, including this one."_

_Tonks smiled to the group. "Brilliant. You lot go and be ready to sneak in. Malfoy and I will do what we can to distract Bellatrix from seeing you. At the right moment, we all strike. If you can, use the mirror to tell Charlie and Hermione our new plan."_

_Hurrying out of the office, Tonks changed her appearance to Dolohov with her wand pointing behind Malfoy and leading him back to the office. Approaching the corner, they saw that it was empty. Slowly walking down the hall, Hermione and Charlie appeared under their cloaks one in front of them, the other behind._

"_You better be Tonks!" Hermione said with a very itchy wand hand._

_Smiling, Tonks changed her hair color from Dolohov's dark brown, to blonde, pink, and then back to dark brown while speaking that it was indeed her._

"_Whew, for a minute I thought we had maybe stunned you instead of the real Dolohov and put you in the closet tied up." Charlie said with relief._

"_We'll get back under our cloaks, and get ready to strike Bella with a Basilisk fang." Hermione instructed. Tonks nodded and then turned to the portrait to instruct it to inform Bellatrix that the real Harry had possibly been captured._

_After a moment, the portrait returned granting them access. Upon hearing the door unlock, both Tonks and Malfoy nodded to the other before entering the office, followed invisibly by Charlie and Hermione, to hopefully kill their respective aunt and cousin._

_End Flashback_

Harry grunted silently as the pain was slowly subsiding during his walk through the tunnel back to Kings Cross Station.

"At least you'll get some needed rest on the train." Susan said ease Harry's discomfort.

"We can't take the train back." Tonks said shaking her head.

"Why? Did it leave without us?" Ted asked in confusion.

"No," Charlie added, "Once the alarms went off and everyone became aware of our presence somewhere in the building, they'd be scouring not only the building, but also the immediate area around London. And that includes Kings Cross. Once they see the train leaving, we'd be sitting ducks."

"Can we at least rest at the edge of the tunnel for a little bit before we decide how to next proceed?" Hermione asked out of concern for Harry.

"We'll need to stay low for a while anyway." Tonks responded.

Sitting in the tunnel, some cushion spells were cast to make everyone more comfortable. Soon enough, nearly everyone had fallen asleep.

Harry was roused a few hours later by Hermione. Susan was still asleep with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Harry, Susan, it's time to go."

"What time is it?" Susan asked yawning.

"Nearly sunrise, we need to go before it's fully light out."

Standing up, Harry saw that others were also slowly being roused.

"So, how are we getting back to Hogwarts again if the train idea if out?" Malfoy drawled.

"I'm still working on that." Tonks replied looking around for suggestions.

Luna shook her head as if the answer was obvious.

"Well, we should just floo there of course. I don't know why we didn't just use the floo in the first place instead of the train."

All eyes turned to her.

"And just what fireplace are we able to use?" Neville asked.

"Why, the one on Platform 9 and ¾ of course." Luna spoke with an air of incredulousness that nobody else had thought of it.

"Harry slapped his head in disbelief that he hadn't thought of it, while Hermione's mouth hung open also not believing she'd forgotten about it. Everyone else either hung or shook their heads in disbelief. Even Susan was taken back at how the thought had never even occurred to her. The platform fireplace was used as an emergency measure should the need for evacuation arise. Occasionally, a student might be given permission to use it if he or she was unable to arrive any other way. It was currently boarded up.

"We can't use it, the Ministry shut it down and if we flare it up, it'll be monitored." Charlie said to all of them. Tonks looked to Charlie with a look of agreement.

"Not if we connect directly to Hogwarts Room of Requirement." Luna replied.

"Room of…what room?" Charlie and Tonks asked.

Blaise and Neville explained while Hermione pulled out some floo powder from her bag.

"We'll need to be quick about it. As soon as it activates, the Ministry sensors will pick it up. Fortunately, they won't be able to follow us as long as we shut it down as soon as we get to the school." Tonks said to everyone.

They decided to go two at a time to make things quicker, with Tonks and Charlie going last. When they safely arrived in the Room of Requirement, they shut the fireplace down and exited the Room of Requirement with a flurry of happy chatter and excitement.

They only had one Horcrux left to destroy, and it was somewhere hidden in the school.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 11

"Harry, I've talked to all the Ravenclaw's. Well, those that will still talk to me, and none of them are able to tell me much about Helena Ravenclaw."

It had been a month since their trip to the Ministry and the demise of 'Bellamort.' Daphne wrote that when Voldemort heard what had happened, he went into a rage the likes she'd never seen. He apparated to the Ministry and personally killed all those assigned to be guarding her, including Dolohov. Hermione was greatly relieved to hear that, but Daphne related that as a result, Voldemort was taking a more serious approach in the war by personally training his inner circle. From there, they'd train others they were commanding. Daphne also heard that Voldemort vowed he'd tear the school down brick by brick and kill all who opposed him.

"Harry? Harry?" Luna waved her hand in front of Harry who was lost in thought.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry Luna. I guess I zoned out for a moment. Don't worry about not finding out anything, we'll just need to talk to her in person, that's all, if we can find her that is." Harry said.

Thinking back on the missing Horcrux and how it might be found, Helena Ravenclaw was known to keep to herself quite a bit and nobody ever saw her around very often. She'd show up at feasts and other school functions on occasion, but otherwise it was near impossible to find her.

"Yes, we'll keep a lookout. Oh, be careful what you eat and drink today, seeing as its April 1st." Luna reminded him. Harry nodded in thanks knowing that the twins were no doubt planning on testing their new inventions throughout the day, not only to see their effectiveness, but also to make sure everyone was paying 'Constant Vigilance,' in Moody's memory. It helping everyone get battle ready didn't hurt either. McGonagall had made the announcement yesterday that she was allowing the twins free reign for the day, saying it was her birthday gift to them so long as nobody was prevented from attending or participating in the duels later that day.

Harry took a bite of his sandwich he was eating in the Great Hall. There were some mock drills that were held this morning in preparation for Voldemort's arrival, but the final battle in their team dueling contest was upon them. Excitement was at an all-time high and Harry saw more money and items trading hands than he'd ever seen. Unsurprisingly, Hermione's team was in the final going against Colin Creevey's team. Colin had been the surprise of the tournament, beating Ron's team in the semi-final in a huge upset. Luna had made sure Ron was a good sport when Colin and three of his teammates had taken down the last member of Ron's team, Anthony Goldstein. Luna for her part lost to Hermione in the semi-final, making her disappointed she wouldn't get a chance to possibly face Ronald.

Swallowing the last of his water, for food and water supplies now needed to be rationed, Harry saw Susan run into the Great Hall with a grin. He knew she was coming for the last five minutes, and the excitement he could feel coming from her had been distracting him a bit with his conversation with Luna.

Sitting down next to him, Susan exuded a grin telling him that something good just happened. Leaning close so not to be overheard, she told him her findings.

"I was looking through your mothers journals, along with the 'Chronicles,' and I think I found something. If I'm right, it means that we've already solved the two wand problem!"

"What?" Harry said a little too loudly.

"Shhh! We don't want to let this get out just yet.

"Sorry," Harry said looking around making sure they weren't being overheard.

"Basically, there's a nondescript saying by Merlin and reiterated by your mother in her journal, and again in her calculations: _The wand is the extension of the soul. _ I got to thinking, if we're sharing souls, we might be able to share wands, or use a new one since both our souls together kind of make a unique soul in its own right, assuming we could ever find new wands to test with.'

"Come with me, I think I have a way." Harry grabbed her hand and hurried out of the Great Hall heading toward his common room.

Susan waited in the common room for Harry while he ran up to his room. She was curious what he was doing, and her eyes kept roving to the boy's staircase while she visited with some Gryffindors milling about the common room studying up on defense or just hanging about until it was time to go to the pitch and watch the final duel.

She stood up before she saw Harry, knowing he was returning. Just as she took a step, Harry came hurrying down and with a quick smile, they hurried out of the common room and found an empty classroom nearby.

"Okay, so you gonna tell me what's going on?" Susan asked while crossing her arms.

Without a word, Harry put his own wand on a desk and without asking, Susan did the same with hers. Harry then proceeded to take out two more wands from his light jacket that he was wearing and set them down on an adjacent desk.

"Whose are those? Where did you get those?" Susan asked walking over to the desk and looking at them without touching them. "_J_ and _L_? Your parents' wands?"

"No, look again." Harry said.

Susan took another look before her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open in surprise.

"Those are the wands my mother made for your parents! The second wands! Where did you get them?"

"My aunt had them in a shoebox in the attic all while I was growing up. Dudley found them summer after fifth year and gave them to me."

"It's too bad your parents were killed before they were able to see if they worked. According to your mum's notes, they were planning on testing them the very night she was killed."

Harry was rubbing his hand over his mouth and cheeks in thought before walking over to the desk where his and Susan's' wand were lying.

"May I?" Harry asked indicating that he'd like to test Susan's wand.

"Be my guest."

Harry picked up Susan's wand, feeling it in his hand. He felt a slight hum of power emanating from it, similar to the feeling of his own wand. He never felt that when he used Hermione's wand once or twice in the past with the simple spells he used. Turning, Harry conjured a target on the opposite side of the room. Nodding in satisfaction, he cast a couple stingers at the target and was pleased that his aim wasn't affected by her wand. Susan watched with great interest. Over the years, many had jokingly tried to use another's wand and never get beyond first year level spells. Harry was increasing the level of spells and had no problem with disarming spells, Reducto's, and the like.

"You try." Harry said and Susan took up Harry's wand.

"I feel a slight humming vibration, like with my own wand. I've never felt that with Hanna's, or Justin's or anyone else."

"I felt that same thing. Try some spells."

With a flourish, Susan cast spell after spell as if it were her own wand. She felt a slight difference in the weight, the grip, and the mini 'kickback' that all wands generate, and she did notice that her spells seemed to be just as powerful as Harry's That was something she'd noticed shortly after last Halloween, that all of her spells seemed to be more potent, like there was an extra kick to them. She attributed that the shared soul of Harry currently residing inside her.

"Let's try one more thing." Harry said.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The stag of Harry's Patronus came out and cantered around the room, just as bright and powerful as he should be. Susan was shaking her head knowing this wasn't possible for him to be using her wand, but grinning all the same. She loved seeing Harry's Patronus.

"Okay, you try."

"Harry, I can't. I've tried casting a Patronus and it never forms."

"When was the last time you tried?"

Susan thought for a moment. "Well, I guess technically it was in one of our DA meetings back when school started, before they were cancelled for the team duels."

"So you haven't tried since our 'transference' then?

Susan realized that was true. Who knows what affect that might have on her Patronus?

Giving Harry's wand a wave, while thinking of her happiest thought, which was last Halloween naturally, she cast the spell. The wand shook slightly as the white mist of the spell spilled out into a cloud and an animal slowly formed out. More and more it took form before she stared in shock at the animal both running and flying around the room. Harry's Patronus saw it and ran along with it, clearly enjoying its new mate.

"Wow that is soooo cool!" Harry said with a huge grin on his face.

Susan couldn't believe it either. Her own Patronus finally took hold and she couldn't be more pleased with the result.

"Of all the animals I imagined, I never thought it would be that."

Susan's Patronus finished running and flying around the room and came to stand in front of her. Tentatively, she raised her hand and tried to stroke its nose, but she felt only a warm sensation in her hand.

"Too bad you can't ride him." Harry said.

"I know. I guess we'll have to settle for a hippogriff instead."

Susan watched as her Pegasus Patronus slowly faded away. Running to Harry, she said 'Thank you' before crushing her lips onto his.

Harry was taken aback at this show of emotion from Susan, not that he was complaining. Susan was usually a bit more reserved, but considering the circumstances, who was he to deny his girlfriend. After a few minutes, Harry mentioned that they still had his parents' wands to test. Nodding, they pulled apart and walked to the desk where the other two wands were.

"Were these wands ever joined to your parents?" Susan asked, "Or are they still unchosen to a witch and wizard?"

"Dunno, but judging that they look brand new, and that my parents were killed before trying them out, I'd say no. Did my mum's notes say anything about it?"

"No, there was nothing specific about the wands themselves, just her calculations and theories."

Taking a deep breath, Harry slowly took the wand with a _J_ on it, his fathers.

"I can feel something." Harry said and with a wave, red and yellow sparks came out, just as it had when he had been given his first wand. Only the colors were different. Taking the wand, Harry cast some spells just as he had before. When he was done, he looked at the wand with a questioning look on his face.

"When I tried to use it before, shortly after Dudley gave these to me, I could barely emit a blip from this. Now it works perfectly."

Without a word, Susan walked over and picked up the wand with the _L_ on it. It too sparked the same colors as Harry's. Feeling the warmth of her new wand, she cast her own spells just as before ending with her Pegasus Patronus again flying around the room every bit as big and bright as the first time.

"Harry, your mother's notes indicated that she was about to perform the 'soul transference' spell. That was the secret to the second wand theory. She had taken the notes from previous attempts and was trying to figure out the correct calculations. She said she felt she had it perfected when she was killed that night."

"But our transference, with the Horcrux..." Harry started to ask.

"I know, I compared what Merlin wrote and that spell with your mothers and they are similar at the core, yet different. It worked for us because we actually had the 'Chronicles' to translate from directly. Your mother was using second and third hand notes, unreliable and partial transcriptions, and trying to get it correct through trial and error.

"So, basically, you and Hermione did in a matter of months of what the Ministry had been attempting to do for decades?"

Susan blushed red at the compliment. "Well, they didn't have someone to translate very well, and their interpretations were a bit…sloppy, based on the notes your mother had."

Harry shook his head and pointed at her repeatedly. "You, my love, are absolutely and totally BRILLIANT."

Susan's blush was a deeper red than before, if that was possible, but her smile indicated she couldn't be more pleased by the compliment.

"Well, I did have Hermione, who was basically running the show, and who is brilliant in her own right, not to mention the others who helped out as well…Ginny, Luna, Hannah. Besides, Voldemort showed his brilliance as well by stealing the 'Chronicles' from Dumbledore, translating it by himself, and then twisting the spell to his own evil purposes."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right about Voldemort. You don't get to the cusp of ruling the entire wizarding world without genius. As for you and Hermione, I think you both should be running the Department of Mysteries, amazing." Harry finished muttering to himself.

"I guess there's only one last test to do." Harry said taking up both wands in each hand. With a wave, he cast spells in both hands one after the other. Susan was awed at the speed of his spells. Harry would alternate using spells, and then raising a shield with one hand while casting spells with the other.

"Come on, give it a try."

Susan was shaken out of her reverie and proceeded to follow Harry by casting spells and shields with each hand. After about ten minutes, they decided to quit after voices in the hall grow louder. The duel was starting soon and students were heading down to the pitch.

"We can't tell anyone about this!" Harry said. "This has to stay between us two."

"Agreed, we also need to start training using both wands. Remember our own wands may not work correctly against Voldemort, well mine for sure won't. You can at least still duel him to a standstill." Susan added.

"Yes, but If we can get the jump on him and surprise him, that may be the exact advantage we need. Perhaps this is the power mentioned in the prophecy." Harry finished with excitement.

Right then, Seamus poked his head in. Harry and Susan quickly hid their wands behind their back.

"There you two are, getting in some alone time eh? Anyway, we've all been looking for you. The duel is starting soon, Hi Susan." Seamus stood there staring at Susan with a stupid grin on his face. Harry was suddenly reminded very much of Dudley and his reaction to Hermione when they met after his fifth year.

"Hello Seamus." Susan said trying to stifle a chuckle. Seamus had become more and more obvious with his crush on her, especially after she danced with him at the Valentine's dance.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, thanks Seamus, we'll be right there."

"What…oh, yeah…right…well, see ya around Susan." Seamus sort of stumbled to the door while still looking at Susan before nearly running into it. After he'd left, Harry considered a few teasing jokes in his mind, but decided a last minute snog seemed more desirable before they left for the pitch. Susan, feeling his intentions, offered no resistance.

Walking down through the halls, Harry saw the excitement on everyone's face. The tournament duels were the only thing that was probably keeping everyone sane. During the rest of the week, it was comprised of training, mock drills, emergency planning, battle strategy, and more drills, all with the specter of death looming larger each day. The tournament gave everyone a respite from all that, allowing them to forget their troubles for a little while.

The pitch was overflowing to capacity. Besides the students, there were those refugees staying at the castle who were also in attendance. The house-elves had their hands full finding new places for the incoming to stay. Hogsmeade long ago ran out of space and the castle was likewise overflowing. Among those refugees was Luna's father who had finally arrived a couple weeks ago. The Quibbler was now operating as an underground paper, and with the help of the Weasley twins, was finding its circulation soar as anyone ordering Weasley products received a free copy, with the small purchase of a subscription of course.

Watching Susan take her seat with her team, Harry went to sit with McGonagall and Madam Maxine in the judge's booth. Harry never really understood why a judge's booth was needed since Flitwick, Tonks, and a couple aurors were actually doing the officiating down on the pitch, but he shrugged and appreciated his excellent seat.

Hermione was doing some last minute strategy with her team while Colin Creevey was doing the same with his. Harry had been impressed with the Sixth Year Prefect. He'd come a long way from his 'take a picture of Harry at any moment days' when he was a first year. He'd grown quite a bit as well, taller than Harry anyway, although not quite up to Ron. Susan had mentioned that many of the girls at the school, and a few of the older ones as well thought him quite a looker, and it didn't hurt that his shy and flirtatious nature, along with his adorable dimpled smile kept the girls swooning. McGonagall had mentioned once that he was even being considered for Head Boy, if they live that far.

Hearing Flitwick's whistle, the team converged to shake hands before the match began. There were the usual pre-game ceremonies, but Harry was getting itchy to see the duel get started. Finally after what seemed like forever, the teams lined up and the match began.

Quickly taking the offensive, half of Colin's team pulled out some broomsticks, enlarged them, and began flying quickly hoping to take out as many of Hermione's team from the air as they could before they could react. It took Hermione's team by surprise and she lost five team members to Colin's one before she called out instructions and a bunch of trees immediately sprouted up to not only give them cover, but to impede the flyers. Taking cover, another flyer was taken down before they retreated higher and tried to attack from both the air and the ground. Hermione saw that they might not survive an assault on two fronts, and quickly called out to her team. Shortly thereafter, a thick layer of fog overran the pitch, with only the tops of the trees and those on broomsticks visible. Many of the crowd booed not being able to see anything. McGonagall stood up and cast a spell that allowed only those in the crowd to see through the fog, causing her to get a cheer of her own. Smiling, she sat down and continued to watch.

Hermione's team was slowly spreading out among the trees while a couple on Colin's team tried to dispel the fog. That was a mistake. The second someone tried, his whole persona shone like a beacon and spells from Hermione's team came immediately in his direction. After three people were taken down, Colin called to a halt on the fog removal and had his flyers return to the ground. Thereafter the action was mostly potshots here and there. Finally, someone on Colin's team was able to remove the fog, but did so starting at their end of the pitch, pushing it slowly back toward Hermione's side like a scroll rolling up. Colin's team began following where the edge was and as soon as someone on Hermione's team was revealed, was immediately taken down. After the fourth person was taken down, one of Hermione's team got away and ran back to his side of the pitch through the fog yelling that it was being pulled back. Colin's team kept following the edge of the fog, but was more wary the closer they got to Hermione's side. By this time, there were less than ten members left on both sides. Eventually, the fog was dispelled altogether and Colin's team was standing on Hermione's starting point on the pitch. He looked around quickly and cautiously, but found no one, Hermione's team had disappeared. Suddenly, before he could react, shots rang down from the trees and Colin's world faded to black. As he did so, he knew that Hermione's team was hiding in the trees with a chameleon spell. Those that weren't hit on the first shot were taken down with the second, not having enough time to react, seeing as they were in 'enemy territory' on Hermione's side of the pitch. Jumping down from the tree's, Hermione's team hooted and celebrated being the dueling team champions! The crowd roared its approval as many students steamed onto the pitch to congratulate and celebrate with the winners.

When Harry got down to the pitch, he overheard Ginny comforting Colin who was looking quite depressed.

"Colin, you did amazing. You took your team to the brink of winning the entire thing when nobody gave you a chance. You came 'this close' (Ginny put her thumb and finger a hair breadth apart) to winning! You should be proud!"

Colin gave a wisp of a smile. "I guess, but still I wanted to prove that I was able to beat Hermione."

"Col, nobody can really beat Hermione, but you nearly did. That's more than most anyone else can say. Most of the teams lost within ten minutes to her."

It was true, besides Susan's team, nobody withstood Hermione's team very long as she plowed through the competition. Colin had lasted nearly an hour.

"Thanks Gin!" Colin said moving a step closer. "Listen, if you and Neville ever decide to, you know, take a break from things…"

Ginny smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "That's sweet Colin, but I'm very happy with Neville."

"I know, I thought I'd just let you know that, well, I get to be first in line." Colin gave her his winning dimpled smile before his brother Dennis and his fourth year girlfriend came bounding over to congratulate him.

"I never knew Colin was such a flirt. Then again, I think most boys are around you." Harry laughed to Ginny as they walked toward Hermione's team. She gave him a swat on the arm and playfully stuck her tongue out at him, causing Harry to laugh even more.

"Oh, he was just…you know…being himself. He is one of my best friends you know."

Harry knew that Ginny and Colin were quite close, being in the same year together. Many had thought those two might end up together, and Ginny admitted once that she and Colin did have a snog session or five during their fourth year, but as much as she cared for him, she just didn't feel anything romantically for him in her heart, and didn't feel it right to string him along.

"Hermione, that was excellent." Harry gave his best friend a hug who was all smiles. She wasn't used to all the attention and seemed a bit uncomfortable with it, but she handled it all gracefully.

"So, when is the duel of Hermione's team against the staff? And what about the seventh year duel?" Someone yelled from the crowed, to which a resounding cheer arose.

The annual duel between the seventh year students and staff was a tradition as far back as its founding. Typically, the Head Boy and Girl would pick their team from the graduating class and face off against their professors, it being a sort of rite of passage for the seventh years. In the history of the school, only twice have the students actually defeated their professors. Once was near the days of the founders when the school and staff were still finding their place in society. The other was, of course, when Dumbledore was a seventh year. Nobody was surprised at that, since the story went that Dumbledore pretty much defeated the entire staff all by himself in the shortest duel in its history. Ironically, Tom Riddle chose not to participate in the duel when he was in seventh year in protest that he couldn't choose only Slytherins for his team. The reason the staff always won is because many of them had been teaching together for decades and knew each other's strengths and weaknesses, being able to fight as a strong unit. Also, they had taught the students and knew their students strength and weaknesses as well and didn't hesitate to exploit them, thinking that the seventh years could use a little 'humble pie' as they go out into the world.

"Miss Granger, you have two weeks to prepare." McGonagall said. Again the cheers erupted. When they died down, someone else yelled from the crowd.

"What about the seventh years? Will Harry and Hermione get to pick a team? They are Head Boy and Girl after all!"

Immediately more cheers were heard, louder than before. McGonagall hedged a bit. She thought this might happen, and truth be told, a team led by Harry would be the toughest one assembled in decades and worried that she and her colleague's might actually lose. Of course, with Dumbledore around, nobody was ever worried about losing. Last year, the duel was actually pretty close, but the staff had won in a narrow victory, the closest in nearly seventy years. Looking at the anxious faces, and knowing that many of them might not be alive in a couple months, she nodded, hoping that this small bit of satisfaction would help their morale.

"Very well, after next week, we'll announce the time for Potter and Granger to assemble their team."

Cheers grew louder and Harry felt slaps on his back. Smiling, Harry couldn't help but admit that he was hoping he'd get the chance for this. It was something many students talked about when the year ended, wondering if they'd ever get the opportunity to exact some revenge on their favorite professors.

Harry sat by himself at the Gryffindor table eating a late supper. Everyone else was reviewing for a surprise drill early tomorrow morning that nobody was supposed to know about. He was reading Daphne's latest letter that Tonks had given him. She stated that Voldemort was currently just outside Edinburgh. A couple aurors sent out from Hogwarts confirmed it, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake.

Taking a sip from his water, he winced wishing that he still had his pumpkin juice. Sadly, the rationing by McGonagall didn't allow it. She'd said that with their current supplies, they had enough food to last through the summer, but with all the extra influx of people seeking safety, their stores would last half that long. Sure magic could be used in a pinch for food, but it didn't quite have the same nutritional value, and in the end, real food was needed or they'd eventually starve without new supplies. They did have the lake, and that would help alleviate some of the problem with water and food, but there were too many people at the castle to make it a long-term fix.

Setting his drink down, he thought back to last weekend and the duel between the staff and Hermione's team. It was fun to watch, but it was marred by controversy when one of Hermione's teammates, who was tagged out, accidently sneezed. It was unintentional and there was no illicit meaning behind it in cheating, but Professor Vector didn't think so and called for an investigation. When Flitwick announced the match over by disqualification, arguments erupted all over. Everyone had been on the edge of their seats because Hermione's team had the advantage and just about to win. Most thought it was poor sportsmanship and simply a way for the staff to avoid the embarrassment of losing. In the end, Hogwarts: A History would have an asterisk next to it when listing all the results.

Since that time, most have been encouraging Harry and Hermione to give the professors a beat down when their duel started. Looking up, Harry saw Hermione walk into the Great Hall. She had some parchment with her and Harry remembered that they needed to choose their teammates.

"Harry, have you had a chance to look over whom to put on the team?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I've narrowed down my ideas, but I wanted to compare it to yours naturally."

Smiling Hermione pulled out her list while Harry got his. Together in comparing notes, there were only four or five people that differed, so that made things much easier.

"Naturally, the 'Ministry Eight-Four' will be on the team. We need people we can trust to have our back." Hermione said. "I asked McGonagall permission to allow us to choose students not in seventh year to participate. She finally consented when I told her that word may get out that the staff was afraid of a few fifth and sixth years." Since Ginny and Luna were a year below, Harry and Hermione didn't want them left out.

"She fell for that?" Harry asked.

"No, of course not, but McGonagall said she wanted us at our best and gave us the liberty to choose whomever we wanted," Hermione finished.

Harry chuckled before adding his thoughts. "I also think we should leave off Seamus. He's too easily distracted and I fear could be more of a hindrance, especially when Susan is around. Bumbles around like a love-sick puppy." Harry mumbled that last part to himself.

"Alright," Hermione said scratching him off her list, "but in his place, perhaps we should add Justin."

"I was thinking that too. I just hope he doesn't get jealous about Hannah. I've been seeing Hannah and Ted spending a lot of time with each other lately."

They finalized their list. In addition to the 'Ministry Eight-Four,' there was Justin, Colin and Dennis Creevey, the Patil twins, Dean Thomas, Anthony Goldstein, and after much debate, Romilda Vane. Hermione argued that she'd earned her trust back and wanted to show everyone that she was forgiven. Harry finally relented after Hermione reminded him that McGonagall had given her back her Prefect badge.

"Now that's finished, I've just got word that we finished our third search of the castle." Harry said.

"Nothing was found then?"

"Not even a sniff of the Horcrux. It's here somewhere, but I don't know what to do. We've got maybe a month before Voldemort arrives and if we don't find it, the war will be lost."

"What about the Grey Lady?"

"She still hasn't been seen long enough for someone to talk to her."

"I'll see if I can get McGonagall to order her presence."

"She can do that?" Harry asked.

"Of course, it's in Hogwarts: A Hist…" Hermione huffed as Harry jumped out of his seat to the Headmistress's Office. Running to follow him, she caught him at the base of the stairs.

"Susan's on her way. She felt my emotions take a huge spike and called me on the mirror." Harry said putting it away.

Walking into her office, McGonagall looked like she was just finishing her business for the day and was about to head for bed.

"This is a late visit; I trust it's warranted for the Head Boy and Girl to be out near curfew?"

"Professor, we need to talk to the Grey Lady, it's urgent."

McGonagall gave them a curious look, but didn't question it. Without a word she gave her wand a flick and her wand glowed for a moment before a ghostly Raven shot out and disappeared through the wall.

While they waited, Susan and the rest came along a few at a time until all twelve of them were in her office.

After some time, and Harry getting very impatient, the ghostly image of Helena Ravenclaw floated into the room.

"You called for me Headmistress?" The ethereal voice asked ignoring the rest in the room.

"Yes, Harry Potter here needs to talk to you. This is not negotiable."

The ghostly specter seemed to sigh in defeat before turning to Harry.

"Very well, at your command I will answer what I can."

Harry was about to speak before looking at McGonagall. "Professor, perhaps it's best if you excuse us for a little bit."

Nodding in understanding, she got up and went into her private chambers telling them to simply knock when they were finished.

"Do you know what a Horcrux is?" Harry asked. Helena got a confused look and shook her head in the negative.

"Do you know where your mother is buried?"

"Yes, but I cannot answer where because I already made a vow never to reveal it."

"Did you ever break that vow and tell someone?"

"Never!"

"Did anyone else know of where she was buried?"

"No, it was just I and my younger sister. When she passed on, she decided a ghost life wasn't for her."

"Were there any valuable artifacts of your mother that were not buried with her?"

Helena gave a slow nod. "Yes, there was one item in particular. It wasn't buried with her because she left it to me, but Tom Riddle tricked me into telling him where it was and then he tricked HER…and stole it! I do not know where it is now."

"What item was it?"

"It was her bracelet that had been handed down to her through the previous seven generations. I handed it down to my oldest child and so forth, but Tom Riddle stole it from my descendent while here in school. While she was Muggleborn, she had magic blood in her from generations past, my blood, and the last of my line."

"Wait, how could she be your descendent, yet Muggle born?" Hannah asked.

"All Muggleborns have some magic blood in them from their ancestry, otherwise they wouldn't be magical. Just because some Muggles may not exhibit magic doesn't mean they don't have magical blood somewhere in their past or that it can't be passed on to the next generation. Else it would mean no Muggle born wizards or witches would be born." Hermione lectured before asking Helena the next question she was curious about.

"Who did he steal it from?"

"The bracelet and its origin were meant to be kept hidden. I wasn't to tell anyone but my oldest child, and so forth through each generation. We were deceived, it was stolen from her, and then he killed her. Her ghost remains here within these walls."

"Wait, are you referring to Moaning Myrtle?" Hermione blurted out in shock.

"Yes. Tom Riddle used her and then disposed of her. I know he is returning to destroy this school. It is my hope that you end him. If not, then the world as we know it is gone…forever."

"So Myrtle may know where the bracelet is then?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps, but if that were the case, it's possible she may have had someone retrieve it and place it in a secure place away from Riddle's eyes."

Pansy's hand went to her face while letting out a gasp. All eyes turned to her wondering what was wrong.

"Myrtle said she had a boyfriend who dismissed her, or rather a potential boyfriend. She must have been referring to Voldemort." Pansy would not surprisingly remember that after Myrtle had sprayed sink water all over her for asking about it. Comprehension dawned on everyone's face. Myrtle thought she and Tom were becoming an item or something to that effect, but instead he just used her to find where the bracelet was, and then killed her with the Basilisk when he opened the Chamber of Secrets. Of course, he then used the diary to make his first Horcrux.

"Thank you Helena." Luna said after a long silence. "I think we're done now with questions, correct?" She asked looking at Harry. He concurred and the ghost nodded before silently disappearing through the wall. After alerting McGonagall that they were done, she told them that it was time to get immediately to bed, no excuses. Harry still wanted to go to Myrtle's bathroom first, deeming it more important. Walking into the bathroom, they found it empty. They called for Myrtle but she wasn't around and her wails were not to be heard.

"She must be off visiting another section of the plumbing or something." Ron suggested with a disappointed voice. Sadly they all returned to their dorms.

None of them had any time the rest of the week to go ask Myrtle as their preparations intensified. The shields were continually being tested and studied as to add more strength to them. The twins needed help with all their traps and curses around the castle, drills were continually being done, and Harry still needed to get his team ready for the duel with the staff during his free time. That was when he wasn't busy with strategy meetings and tactics on how the school would be best defended. Each night, he would fall into bed exhausted. He hoped he had the needed energy when the fight came to their doorstep or it would be a quick one.

Finally, Harry decided to just do the usual routine and sneak out after curfew. He and Neville took their cloaks and went down to Myrtle's bathroom. Harry saw she was hanging about thanks to the Marauder's map, so he grabbed Neville on the spur of the moment. Ron was already out like a light.

Walking into her bathroom, she was once again living up to her name by moaning and crying. Taking off their cloaks, Myrtle looked up and got an excited look.

"Ohh, hi Harry, Neville! I see you ditched your girlfriends. Did you both decide to commit suicide and join me?"

The excitement in her voice was telling how lonely she was.

"Uh, no, sorry Myrtle. We need to talk to you about something important. Do you know where Ravenclaw's bracelet is?"

Myrtle got a dangerous look on her face.

"Why do want to know? You're going to steal it aren't you? You Want It For Yourself! I WON'T BE TRICKED LIKE BEFORE! I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!"

"Wait, Myrtle, we don't…" Neville tried to say but Myrtle wasn't listening.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN MY TOMMY! HE DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THAT WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER, AND HE JUST USED ME, JUST LIKE YOU ARE!"

More wails were heard as Myrtle flew over the sinks and toilets turning all of them on causing water to splash everywhere. She then flew down her favorite toilet with a flourish.

Neville heaved a sigh while Harry spun in anger and picked up a loose piece a wood, a remnant from the first year troll, and threw it in anger across the room.

"Great, now she won't even give us a moment to try to explain why we need it." Neville said with frustration.

Still hearing the water running all through the bathroom, they put their cloaks on and silently left. On their way back, Harry pulled out his mirror, unsurprised to see Susan's image on it.

"Harry, what's wrong? Why are you so angry?"

"I just messed things up with Myrtle. She thinks were trying to steal the bracelet like Riddle did, and before we could explain, she threw a fit and disappeared. Now we'll never find it."

Susan tried to give him a smile of encouragement, but Harry wasn't fooled. He knew she was disappointed too.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry." She said finally.

"It better be soon or Myrtle may have a crowded toilet." Harry joked.

Once again, everyone was walking with excitement toward the pitch for the staff vs. seventh year students' duel. All the students felt this was finally the year they would win with Harry leading the way. At the moment, he and Hermione were about to enter the locker room and discuss last minute tactics of the professors and what they might expect while waiting for the rest of their team to arrive.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a second?" Luna asked, indicating she wanted some privacy. Pulling him aside, she whispered urgently.

"I was thinking that since we can't find the Horcrux, maybe the house-elves would be able to find it. They know the crooks and crannies of the castle better than anyone."

Harry could have kissed her then and there.

Pulling out his mirror, he contacted the 'Ministry Eight-Four' saying he needed to speak to them immediately and to come to the locker room. He didn't have time to explain but assured them that it had to do with the war, and secrecy was paramount.

When it was just them, Harry told them Luna's idea. Most were upset they hadn't thought of it.

"Dobby!" Harry yelled and a few seconds later, Dobby appeared.

"What does master Harry wish for Dobby?"

Dobby was bubbling with excitement as he always did when talking with Harry. Susan walked up next to Harry and cracked a smile at the addition to Dobby's uniform. It had a small 'x' consisting of a pair of glasses for one part and a bone for the other, each side of the 'x' representing Harry and Susan.

"Dobby, could you please organize the house-elves to search the castle to find this bracelet."

Harry pulled out a picture of Ravenclaw's bracelet that was found by Luna in an old manuscript that Professor Flitwick had.

"Right away, Master Harry Sir. Dobby is always pleased to be working for Master Harry and his Sooie!" Dobby gave a salute and then disappeared in a flash.

"Wait, did he just call me a pig?" Susan said, repeating the word 'sooie' in her mind while looking down at herself to make sure she hadn't gained any extra pounds or been the butt of a joke.

"Not intentionally, I'd say." Ron said as he snickered with everyone else in the room.

With the tension broken, the team went out to join the others all smiles, well, all smiles except Susan who still didn't appreciate the new accidental nickname she'd been given.

Since Flitwick was actually participating along with Remus and Tonks, the job of officiating fell upon Madam Maxine, Victor Krum, and a couple aurors. Looking at the staff across the pitch from him, Harry sized them all up. McGonagall was clearly the leader, but any number of them could easily take charge. Flitwick was a duel master in his day, Hagrid as a half giant was immune to any number of spells, Tonks was an experienced auror, and Remus wasn't any slouch either. Then there was Charlie, Professor Slughorn, and the rest of the staff that Harry wasn't very familiar with. All in all, it was going to be a very difficult match.

Hearing the whistle, the match began. Immediately, McGonagall and Flitwick caused a stone iron wall to appear in front of them with some small holes. Immediately, faces and wands were seen in the holes and started firing. Harry's team took cover quickly. Smiling, Harry realized that the staff assumed they could just sit back and have some easy pickings while being protected by the wall and its shields. Hermione immediately put up a reflective shield of her own about three feet in front of the wall causing many of the spells to bounce right back, even causing one of Slughorn's spell to ricochet right where into the opening in the wall where his face one, taking him out.

Laughing to himself, Harry just started to give orders for a counter attack when another three aurors came running full tilt onto the pitch yelling for a halt in the game.

Using a sonorous charm, he called for McGonagall immediately. Tonks ran along with her and with Harry's group there listening, heard the dire news that he was afraid of.

"There's a badly injured girl that just came running to the front gates being chased by a couple Death Eaters. Says her name is Daphne. The Death Eaters ordered her return, but eventually left. She's on her way to the hospital wing, but was babbling about Voldemort being only three days out from Hogsmeade!"


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 12

Immediately, McGonagall used her own Sonorous Charm to the school who were chatting amongst themselves with concern.

"Attention everyone, the match is cancelled. Voldemort will be here within the next three to four days! We need everyone to respond to their staging points and await further orders from their team leader! This is NOT a drill. Those in charge of helping evacuate Hogsmeade will begin immediately! Everyone stay calm and orderly and keep a clear head! With any luck, we'll get through this."

Quickly, everyone started leaving the stadium and getting ready for the fight of their lives. Harry and the rest ran up to the hospital wing where Daphne was nursing bruised ribs, a black eye, and some rather serious cuts on her arm.

"What happened?" They asked her when Madam Pomfrey had healed the worst of it.

"I got caught by Millicent writing my latest letter to you. She saw I was betraying Voldemort and we got in a huge argument. Finally she tried to take me in and we dueled. I got away, but only momentarily as Milly told Goyle what was happening and they alerted the rest. I apparated as far as could for as long as I could. After six apparations, I was wiped out and had to rest and hide. They were searching all night for me, but didn't find me because I had hidden in a crevice and hid the entrance with a mirage. They caught up with me the next day a couple miles outside Hogsmeade and I had to fight my way here. Some people in Hogsmeade were kind enough to hold them off, but it only worked for so long and I barely made it to the gates, as you can see."

Pansy and Blaise gave her a tender hug happy to see their friend, while Ted sat down next to her and gently padded her shoulder.

"Shortly after Voldemort returned from the Ministry, he went on a rampage, giving orders to increase our training as much as possible, while bringing another hundred Death Eaters from the Ministry, Milly included. He also sped up our march here. Then he left for a few days, leaving Snape in charge, saying he needed to check the status of some of his priceless treasures…"

Everyone around the room gave each other a significant look. They knew she was referring to his Horcruxes.

"…and came back even more upset, if that's possible. He killed the first ten Death Eaters that even looked at him before announcing that we were to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible. That was about a week ago. I was trying to get away to tell you, but never got the chance until Milly found me. I had to warn you."

"We're forever grateful for that dear." McGonagall replied. "Now we need to get ready for the Hogsmeade residents as well as prepare for the upcoming battle. Is there anything you could tell us about his plans?"

"No, I wasn't privy to anything like that, and anything I was told would likely be changed now anyway."

"How soon until she'll be up and around?" Tonks asked the nurse, who responded that by the next morning she should be sufficiently healed to be released.

"Whose team is she going to be on?" Draco asked, referring to the duel teams that, as they spoke, were currently preparing and getting ready.

"Mine." Ted's tone indicated he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "If something happens to me, I'll need a second in command of our group and nobody else has yet to step up. I know I can trust her in a pinch."

Harry looked to Daphne who nodded. "I'll do whatever I can."

"I'm sure you bring her up to speed Ted?" Harry asked, to which Ted nodded.

Excellent, let's get ready."

Ted stayed behind to brief Daphne of his group's orders, and how they were going to position themselves while the rest left the hospital wing.

"Dobby!" Harry yelled the moment he was out the door. Dobby appeared instantly.

"Master Harry, we are still looking. The castle is a big place with many secrets. It is not easy finding them all." Dobby looked like he was on the verge of tears and his fists were balled up like he was going to start hitting his head. Susan knelt down in front of him.

"It's okay Dobby. Just keep looking and let us know when you're done."

Dobby nodded with a relieved face and disappeared.

The rest of the day was spent evacuating Hogsmeade to the castle. There were a lot of people and the school was overflowing like never before. Classrooms were being used as temporary shelters until they could decide where to send the young children and the aged who couldn't fight. Everyone else was told they could either fight or help guard those who couldn't.

Sleep that night came very slowly. Harry was tossing in his bed worried that the battle would start any moment and that the scouts posted to watch Voldemort's progress would sound the alarm any moment. On top of that, there was still the last Horcrux that Myrtle refused to talk about. Harry had tried three different times to explain to her why he needed it, but the moment she saw him, she fled down the toilet calling him a few choice words.

"There!" Tonks pointed and Harry squinted way off in the distance.

"Where the smoke is rising?"

"Yep, that's them all right."

Harry got his omnioculars and zoomed in. Sure enough, he saw some movement amongst the trees and fields. They were currently standing on the highest tower in the school looking down past Hogsmeade. The town was as quiet as a ghost, but Harry knew it was about as far from safe as possible. Besides the approaching army, Hagrid had given the green light to all of Aragog's kin that anything that now comes into the town is fair game, him telling the spiders that loads of fresh meat were coming this way. The spiders, from what Harry could see, were getting more eager, smelling the approaching feast. With any luck, the spiders would deplete Voldemort's armies a bit before they made it to the school.

"How are the shields holding up?" Harry asked putting down his omnioculars and staring ahead.

"As strong as ever, but they won't stand forever. If we're lucky, they'll last maybe a day, letting us assess his numbers and where his flanks are."

"And the dragons?"

"We're waiting till they're all crowding the pass up past Hogsmeade toward the gate. The cliff down to the lake on one side and the rising mount on the other where the school is partially resting on should create a funnel where Norberta and Alby can cause the most damage."

Hagrid had named Norberta's son Alby after Albus Dumbledore, something Harry was certain that Dumbledore would have been honored by.

"Let's hope these surprises give us the advantage we need." Tonks finished.

"Yeah, we only got a couple days now, they'll be Hogsmeade by tomorrow night at the latest and likely attack at first light the following day." Harry hypothesized.

Harry was about to leave to check on different teams stationed around the school when Dobby finally popped in front of him. Without a word, Harry knew Dobby was unsuccessful.

"Master Harry, the elves look everywhere in the castle and we's not finding the bracelet like you asked. It is too well hidden or is not here."

"Thank you Dobby. You tried your best, that's all I can ask. You should probably return to Grimmauld. I doubt the war is the last place you'll want to be."

Dobby stiffened up and gave Harry a defiant look, something Harry would have never expected.

"Dobby wants to fight! All the elves wants to help fight. This is our school! We wants to defend it along with its students and teachers!"

Harry looked to Tonks with surprise. Tonks got a contemplative look on her face.

"How many house elves are there in the school Dobby?"

Dobby gave a thought before looking at his fingers and moving them as if he were counting.

"About twenty five of these!" Dobby held his hands up showing five fingers. "I is sorry, but Dobby cannot count very high."

"That's about 125! Blimey, that could be huge for us, what with house-elves using magic. Dobby!" Tonks said in her auror tone. Dobby immediately stood straight up staring at Tonks.

"I'm appointing you the leader of the Hogwarts house-elf army. Is that something you can do?"

Dobby glanced at Harry very nervously, not wanting to take orders from someone not of the Potter household.

"Dobby," Harry answered, "This is your choice. None of the elves have to fight if they don't want to. I just want to make that clear first."

"We choose to fight and defend the school! If you's all die, then we's all die too."

"Very well, then, do you wish to lead the house-elves?" Tonks asked again.

"Yes maam, Tonksy professor auror maam!" Dobby saluted in an awkward way, but neither Harry nor Tonks questioned his devotion.

"I want you to assign two or three of the best magic elves to each dueling team. Assign the rest to helping with the shields or in protecting the children and the aged that will be hiding down in the dungeons."

"Yes sir maam Tonksy sir maam! Does Master Harry wish to add anything?"

"Dobby, Tonks is helping to lead our army, you take orders from only her, Hermione, Ron, Susan, me or McGonagall. Anyone else you get my permission first."

Dobby saluted again, and with a giggle disappeared.

They had just turned to leave when Charlie came running in breathlessly.

"Guess what?"

"There's my man!" Tonks said hungrily. She and Charlie had been so busy that they hadn't had much time together lately. After planting a long snog on each other that Harry had to give a cough to interrupt them. He nearly turned around to leave wondering if they had forgotten he was even there and didn't want to embarrass them…or himself.

"You were going to say something Charlie?"

"What? Oh right. The goblins just arrived and are entering the gates. There's about five hundred of them, should help even the odds out quite a bit."

"And not a moment too soon." Tonks said with a grin. "This day just gets better and better."

Charlie gave her a confused look while she filled him in on the house-elf situation. Harry started doing the same thing with his mirror to all of the DA, telling them to spread the word around about the elves and the Goblins arriving.

Harry watched, along with everyone from the 'Ministry Eight-Four' and the staff from the Astronomy tower as Voldemort's armies entered Hogsmeade. It was just past sundown and the full moon had just peeked over the lake. Harry didn't see Voldemort leading the armies as he expected, but did see toward the middle of the pack Voldemort being carried on a large throne through his night vision omnioculars that everyone on the tower was using.

"Typical arrogance." Flitwick spat having also seen him on his throne.

"Okay, so when are the spiders coming?" Ron asked with a very timid voice to Hagrid.

"Oh, they're there, yu trus' me. I think they're jus' letten all the army enter the town so they don' escape an' can surround 'em."

Sure enough, as soon as the back of the armies started entering, the screams and shouts and spells were heard. Hundreds of spiders were seen converging on the Death Eaters. Even a couple werewolves were attacked. 'All the better.' Harry thought.

After about ten or fifteen minutes the screams and shouts started to slowly die down until it was just the sound of the armies.

"I'd say the spiders took out at least fifty or so before they were eliminated, including three werewolves that I could see." McGonagall said.

"I concur." Shacklebolt replied next to her. I also saw about a dozen goblins killed, the Death Eaters either not paying attention to them or choosing to let them fight on their own."

"Every little bit helps." Neville said with encouragement.

They watched for a little bit longer, seeing Death Eater's entering homes searching for people or food, but Hogsmeade had been cleared it out so that hardly anything could be salvaged. In anger a couple homes were burnt, but then they stopped seeing as they might need the buildings for shelter. The late April weather was still very chilly at night.

They were distracted by their observing when Molly Weasley's Patronus arrived.

'_Everyone not fighting is safely secured deep in the dungeons. The elves are making sure everyone is comfortable and putting up shields and defenses of their own around all of us. Fleur is doing okay, but Madam Pomfrey has been alerted and standing by just in case.'_

Harry discovered that Fleur was nearly seven months pregnant when she, Bill, Molly and Percy arrived. That was two months ago and Madam Pomfrey worried all the excitement could cause her to go into labor. She wasn't technically due for another three weeks. Molly refused to leave her side, while Fleur had ordered Bill to go up and help defend his wife and baby.

Harry looked at the time and saw it was nearing midnight. He stifled a yawn and thought about getting a little bit of sleep. Apparently, Hermione thought the same thing when she voiced it.

"I think it might be best if we get some rest. We should get as much as we can before it starts."

Everyone agreed with her wisdom and they started to file out when they heard Voldemort's voice booming over the school from the town.

"_Come tomorrow, you will all die unless you surrender now. I am a forgiving lord to those who swear fealty to me. There is no need for violence and death. I do not wish to see any pure blood spilt. Any of you who wish to live, I urge you to join me in my world dominion! Do so and you will be spared. Save your lives and pledge your service to me and I will show mercy. Anyone who brings me Potter will be greatly honored, riches and power beyond what you can imagine. I also have a message for those who were once offered my service and refused it through betrayal. I will personally make sure your death is exquisite painful and lengthy unless you return before sunrise._"

Ron simply scoffed before they all filed out and tried to get what little rest they could.

The next morning, Harry was up early. Looking out his window he saw that a few Death Eaters mingled near the front gates, but surmised they were merely scouting it out and testing the shields before reporting back to Voldemort. He stopped by Myrtle's bathroom again before making his way to the hall for a meager breakfast, but she left before he could get a word in edgewise. Looking for some inspiration, he gazed at all the faces as he walked through the hallways. He saw grit, determination, and courage beyond what he could have hoped and it perked his spirits up slightly but he also saw fear. They weren't alone. Fear was finding a greater place in Harry's heart each day as the last Horcrux wasn't found. Looking some more, he saw a few were in tears while others were taking comfort in quickly discovered newfound relationships. Grateful for his own relationship with Susan, Harry took comfort that should he die he would not face death alone.

A couple hours later, Harry was again watching the town from the Astronomy tower.

"Looks like they're moving out and heading this way." Ron said with a heavy heart. "Let's hope the dragons do some major damage."

Very slowly, they began their march toward Hogwarts. Voldemort remained in the town as if he was expecting some king of treachery or attack. Along with him were his inner circle and a host of Dementors. The Goblins, it looked like, refused to move until he did, not wanting to be used as fodder.

At one point, Harry lost sight of them through the trees and cliffs, but knew that Hagrid would be arriving in moments. Just then they heard the roars of the dragons, and flying over the castle were both dragons, being ridden by Hagrid and Charlie respectively. Looking again at the town, even Voldemort seemed to have a surprised fearful look on his face before it changed to that of annoyance and anger.

"I swear if he doesn't come back, I'll go to the afterlife and kill him myself." Tonks muttered. She had been resistant to Charlie riding on Alby, but Charlie was the only dragon trainer around and had been working with the dragon since Harry and Susan arrived with them last fall.

Hearing screams and shouts, along with some fruitless spells, Harry heard the rush of fire being spouted from the dragons. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Death Eater's running back to the safety of the town where Voldemort was. Spells were being sent up, but most were ineffective. A few caused some minor damage to both dragons, but nothing that would impede them. Hagrid started making his run over the town when Voldemort stood up and conjured some very real, very large spears. With another flick of his wand he shot them toward Hagrid.

Harry hissed to himself hoping that Hagrid saw them and avoided them. At the last moment he did and avoided all but the last one that flew right through Norberta's wing. She screamed in pain as she tried to retain her altitude, but clearly had to land. Watching Norberta struggle to make it to the school, Hagrid and Norberta disappeared in the Forbidden Forest. Charlie turned immediately around and retreated when Voldemort conjured some more spears, but they were never sent airborne.

"As long as we can keep Alby away from Voldemort, perhaps he can do some more damage." Neville suggested. "I don't think anyone else can conjure those spears."

"Agreed." Shacklebolt said and sent a Patronus message to Charlie about keeping Alby around the peripheral of the battle, but away from where Voldemort was located.

Harry's attention was drawn back to the cheers and hollers of the town as the dragons retreated. Then he heard a chorus of screams as they all began running toward the school in a kind of charge.

"Here they come!" Draco yelled as they all ran from the tower to take their places in the battle. McGonagall sent a Sonorous charm through the school to inform everyone of Voldemort now charging the shields. While they didn't expect the shields to falter immediately, everyone was aware that it could not be long now.

Harry took out his mirror and inquired if anyone had any current needs or supplies. Nobody said they did at the moment, but Harry said he'd check in later just in case.

Standing in the main courtyard just outside of the Entrance Hall facing the grounds, Harry saw Voldemort's armies spreading out along the perimeter of the school. They didn't have enough bodies to encircle the school, but Harry guessed that maybe a third would be covered. However, since part of the school was surrounded by the lake on one side and cliffs on another, only half of it was needed to be surrounded.

The Entrance Gates were sealed and the magical hum of the shields vibrated slightly in his ears. From his vantage point, Harry watched Voldemort move down the gates in the direction of Hagrid's hut. Voldemort had set some of his Death Eaters to testing the shields ordering them to take them down. Spells were being sent and their pops and hisses were heard as the shields were being attacked.

Standing next to him were the other twelve (Daphne included) who had stood by him, aided him, and were willing to die for him. Susan squeezed his hand in support and Harry glanced over to her before resuming his analysis of the situation.

"Why isn't he staying at the front gates?" Ginny's curiosity was joined by the others. Everyone assumed he'd choose the front gates, seeing as they were closest to the school in terms of where the shields were located.

"I don't know, maybe trying to stay out of the line of fire until necessary." Blaise offered. Daphne next to her shifted uncomfortably. She could see her parents in the distance and they were looking most unpleased.

"Perhaps he's trying to get a better understanding of our defenses. Hagrid's hut does offer the widest view of the castle." Luna said giving her opinion of the subject.

Looking behind him Tonks and Shacklebolt came out with some sort of device.

"The shields are staying strong at 92%, but at this rate, they'll be down by tomorrow afternoon. I doubt Voldemort will just sit by and wait till then." Shacklebolt said to the group.

"We can try and re-strengthen them, but it's just delaying the inevitable." Tonks said. "Besides, we'd be wasting out magic that could be used in actual battle."

"How's Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"Physically he's fine. Norberta was able to walk back to the school, but her wing is badly damaged. It'll take weeks before she'll fly again. Hagrid has done some rough patchwork on it, but I think he's taking it harder than Norberta is." Tonks said, relaying the information she got from Charlie.

They all remained in a silence for a while content to listen to the shields being slowly taken down. After an hour, Tonks said they were at 87% and slowly falling.

"Do we know their numbers?" Hermione's voice wavered while staring at the enemy.

"We estimate about a couple thousand in total, that's including the Goblins, Dementors, Werewolves, and regular troops. And that's after the couple hundred the dragons burnt to a crisp. Sorry Hermione but I'm afraid we might not have the numbers to survive this. Ours is roughly half that number."

Neville gave out a small whimper and put his arm around Ginny while Ron mirrored the action with Luna. Harry felt Susan's grip in his hand tighten. Looking around, he also saw Ted with his arm casually around Hannah. Harry wasn't too surprised, hearing Susan say that those two had become closer lately.

The afternoon wore on with frequent updates on the shields as well as the defenses. Tonks suggested they get some rest because once the battle starts, they won't get another opportunity. Walking inside, Harry saw the Great Hall was filled. Most of the students and adults had gathered here to visit and say goodbyes before they were told to assume their positions.

Sitting with a sigh and surrounded by his friends, Harry felt that it was a lost battle. They never found the last Horcrux and Myrtle wasn't giving them a chance to try to explain. Looking around, he felt that this was probably his last night that they would all live.

"I'm sorry you all. I failed you. We never found the bracelet. I just wanted to say that I tried…I…" Harry's voice started catching and he tried to keep the chokes that he felt in his stomach from coming out.

"Nobody blames you mate. We all did the best we could, it just wasn't enough."

"Ron is right." Hermione continued. "Nobody is at fault here except Voldemort and perhaps Myrtle."

"She even refused McGonagall's summons." Neville said with despair. "McGonagall was furious, swearing she'd kick Myrtle out of the school for not heeding her command."

"Why can't we get one of the ghosts to make her listen to us?" Luna said with a said casual voice while picking at a loose thread on her shirt. "What? Do I have something up my nose again?" Luna asked sticking her finger in her nose and checking.

With a burst of a smile, Harry leaned forward and kissed Luna on the cheek. "You are truly a genius. Sorry Ron, but she deserves it."

"How come we didn't think of that? How come we never think of things like that?" Hermione said dumbfounded looking around. Everyone else just shrugged wishing they knew the answer.

Running to McGonagall, Harry got her to summon the one ghost whom Myrtle wouldn't dare refuse. The one ghost whom none of the other ghosts would ever refuse to listen to: The Bloody Baron.

Harry and Susan walked quietly down the corridor. It was getting late. Most everyone was trying to get whatever sleep they could. Apparently, Voldemort's army was too after their long march, although he still had his minions continuously working on the shields throughout the night.

"As of an hour ago, they were still at 56%." Susan had informed him.

The idea of having the Bloody Baron get Myrtle to listen might have been their saving grace. Myrtle had said she'd agree to listen after her regular evening cry. Susan had been told the information by McGonagall while Harry had been helping getting some extra water for the teams.

Sitting in the Great Hall were cots, beds, and gathering areas were set up, Harry sat there reading his book while checking the time. Myrtle wouldn't be available for another twenty minutes or so. Getting restless, Harry looked over to see Susan sleeping on the army cot next to him. She had changed into her comfortable pajamas of flannel bottoms and tight tank top figuring she could change back or transfigure into something later. Looking at the rising moonlight shining on her shoulder, he saw her birthmark standing out on her inner shoulder just below her neck. It was still a circle with a dot in it. Staring at it, Harry started getting curios.

"Hermione, do you have that book on Ancient Runes still?"

"Sure, but why do you need it? You never showed any interest before?"

"Just call it idle curiosity." He responded while she handed him the book. Turning to the back he looked up to see if the circle and dot were listed in the index. Turning to the seventh year portion, he saw a small notation saying it meant the merging of male and female forces.

Harry did a double take. Racking his memory, he thought that Susan had said it had changed to that symbol permanently when he and Susan's souls merged.

'Well, I guess that makes sense.' Harry said to himself as to why the birthmark changed to its permanent appearance.

"Susan?" Harry whispered.

"Hmm?"

"What did you say your birthmark was before it changed to a circle with a dot?"

Yawning, she spoke without opening her eyes.

"Originally it was simply a crescent, but then on Halloween or my birthday it would change to a circle."

Looking up crescent, Harry only found the closest symbolic meaning to their situation was that of a female witch. Chuckling to himself, he looked up the circle symbol and read the last part of it twice, the first time causing his mind to roll back to the end of his fifth year.

"…_finally, the circle represents feminine dominance, force, and female power."_

'Power' Harry said to himself.

"Power." He said again out loud. Just then a light clicked in his mind. Making sure he wasn't going mental, he ran through what he could remember of the prophecy and it all fit.

"The Power!" He said again to himself out loud. Some people stirred while others turned to look at him funny.

"Susan!" Harry said, but she was already sitting up, the emotions of Harry rolling within Susan were hard for her to ignore.

"You're the Power!" He said to Susan who gave him a look that said Harry was losing it.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione said next to him.

"That's what Dumbledore was trying to tell us! He misread the prophecy! I'm the Chosen one-The One! Susan is The Power!"

"Huh?" They both said.

"Susan, repeat the prophecy to me." Harry said urgently. Without missing a beat, Susan did so.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…__'_

"Don't you get it? The prophecy wasn't just about me. It was about both of us. Look, replace 'the one' with my name and replace your name with 'the power' and it all fits. Susan did that as well as Hermione and both of them were a bit shaken.

'_(Harry) with (Susan) to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark (Harry) as his equal, but (Harry) will have (Susan) the Dark Lord knows not … and (Harry or Voldemort) must die at the hand of the other for neither (Harry and Voldemort) can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…__'_

"I was born near the end of July, and my parents defied Voldemort three times by refusing to help him make second wands! You were the one marked by Voldemort, but he doesn't know about our souls joining, about the power we have of using a second wand!"

"Wait, you can both use second wands?" Hermione said with a quick and urgent whisper.

"Not now Hermione. The point is that the Sorting Hat was right! We were destined to be together. I mean our wands, the prophecy, my birthmark, Harry's scar, and the small lighting arc between our mothers'! Plus fate always intervening with Hermione, it really is meant to be." Susan said with a grin.

Hermione looked from one to the other. "What are you talking about?"

Harry and Susan explained about their mated wands, Susan's birthmark, and all the other evidences that placed them together. After thinking about it a few minutes, Hermione gave a rueful smile.

"I guess you two were meant for each other. How can I argue against that?"

Smiling Harry gave Hermione a brotherly hug with Susan following right after.

"Now explain this second wand business?" Hermione said with her arms folded demanding an answer.

Quietly, Harry and Susan entered the bathroom hearing Myrtle wailing away. Upon seeing them, the cries quieted, but her stare could have killed if it were possible. Harry figured he better explain things first, hoping it will make things go smoother.

"Myrtle, I just want to say that I do not want the bracelet for myself, nor do I want to steal it."

"Why were you asking about it then? The only reason anyone asks about it is because they want it for themselves!"

"I was asking about it because Voldemort has tainted it with his magic, and I need to destroy it."

Myrtle let out another quiet sob, but it was much less subdued this time.

"I was afraid that might be a reason too. What did he do to it?"

Figuring Honesty was the best policy, Harry was about to explain when Susan spoke up first.

"It's because…"

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU! Please, go ahead Harry." Myrtle finished with a bit of a flirty voice while swooping down in front of him and positioning herself to look like she was sitting on an invisible chair.

"Voldemort put a piece of his soul into it. While the soul is there, Voldemort can never die. That's why we need to find it before the shields fail."

More cries came from Myrtle while she flew around the bathroom.

"I hoped he was finally returning for me, that he found a way to bring me back to life or was going to join me as a ghost."

Harry glanced at Susan who nodded. Harry took a deep breath.

"Myrtle, Tom Riddle was the one who killed you."

At that Myrtle stopped mid-air, her face paralyzed with unbelief.

"NO! He wouldn't do that. I saw yellow eyes. I told you before that I saw yellow eyes. Tommy doesn't have yellow eyes."

"But he did have command of a basilisk. He is a Parseltongue, and planned on using it to rid the school of Muggleborns, starting with you." Susan said.

"Impossible. We were meant to be together, I told him so. It was meant to be."

Harry and Susan gave a confused look.

"Why are you so certain of that?"

"Because our wands were mated wands! His and my wand each had a phoenix feather that were from Phoenix's who were mated."

This time it was Harry and Susan's faces who were paralyzed in unbelief.

"You…you…you had the mated wand to Voldemort?"

"Yes, Ollivander told me that my wand had a phoenix feather, and that I still had one sister wand yet to be claimed. Also, the mate to my phoenix also gave only two other feathers. One of them he still had, but said that just a week ago he had sold the other wand that was mated to mine. He wouldn't say who, but that I would find out myself if it was meant to be."

"Unbelievable!" Harry muttered before turning back to Myrtle.

"Myrtle, Susan and I now carry those other two wands. Susan's wand is a sister to your wand, and my wand is mated to yours, brother to Voldemort."

"I…I…I have a sister? I've always wanted a sister." Myrtle said to Susan with a complete change of attitude toward her. "Can…can I see it?"

Susan took out her wand and Myrtle put out her hand down the wand. Although unable to touch it, she seemed entranced with it.

"And, you're my mate?" Myrtle glanced at Harry.

"Well, technically Susan is, but who knows. If I lived fifty years ago, you and I could have been meant for each other."

"Ahhhhhh! I knew there was a reason I liked you so much. You should have seen him in the Prefect's bathroom in fourth year," Myrtle whispered to Susan like they'd been sisters and best friends for years. "You won't be disappointed."

Harry blushed red with embarrassment while Myrtle cackled hysterically. Susan's smile got big and laughed with Myrtle.

Clearing his throat, Harry tried to get back to the original subject.

"Myrtle, what exactly happened between you and Voldemort?"

"Ohh, it's a terrible and sad story! You'll love it!" She said getting back in her sitting position.

"It was in our fifth year and a few weeks earlier I had told Tommy about our wands. I found out about his wand because I overheard him bragging about it. He brushed me off at first, but then out of the blue he returned paying me all sorts of attention and asking questions about me. Soon, he was asking about the bracelet of Ravenclaw, but I refused to tell him. I was playing hard to get!" She giggled to Susan.

"Finally, I showed it to him but wouldn't let him touch it. He had to take me on a date first. He got angry and said that I was worthless and that I didn't deserve the bracelet. Olive Hornby overheard and started making fun of me that I could ever be the object of Tom Riddle's affections."

_Flashback_

_Myrtle sat at in the Great Hall eating her dinner. Professor Dippit had just made another announcement about another student being petrified. As it was the last week of term before summer began, he said if the culprit wasn't found soon, the school may not be opened next year._

_Myrtle was only half paying attention, her thoughts focused on the one true love she felt she was meant to be with. Things were going so good, but then Tom suddenly lost his temper and said he didn't want to see her again. It was all because she wouldn't let him touch her bracelet, her relic from Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Wishing she'd never told Tom about the bracelet, she started stirring her soup when Olive Hornby sat down in front of her with a bunch of her friends. Myrtle groaned inwardly._

"_Myrtle, what's this I hear about you and Tom Riddle? You actually think you and Tom are destined together? Everyone knows that Tom has been seeing Renee Parkinson!" _

_Olive spoke in a loud voice causing others to overhear the conversation._

"_Who would he ever be attracted to you, with those awful glasses of yours? It makes your eyes look like they've been cursed!"_

_Olive took out her wand and put a spell on her own eyes making them look extra huge. Then she started mimicking Myrtle while others were laughing._

_Myrtle was about to leave when Olive cancelled the spell and grabbed Myrtle's glasses._

"_Give those back!" She yelled, but Olive simply held them away from Myrtle's reaching hand, pretending to give them to her before pulling her hand away again._

_Finally, seeing that the Headmaster was beginning to take notice the commotion, Olive gave Myrtle her glasses back, but not without charming them to extra size, making her eyes look like giant bug-eyes. With tears rolling down her face, Myrtle ran out of the Great Hall and into the bathroom. Sitting in the stall, she rolled up her sleeve and started playing with the bracelet she wore, the one handed down to her from Rowena herself. She'd never told anyone except Tom, the one true love she was destined to spend the rest of eternity with._

_Unbeknownst to Myrtle, Tom Riddle slipped out of the Great Hall and ran to get his special project he'd been working on-his diary. He saw this the perfect moment to not only create his first Horcrux, but to get the relic from Ravenclaw as well, not to mention get rid of Myrtle who had the ridiculous disgusting notion that they were destined for each other. Shuddering about the thought of falling in love with a Mudblood, or falling in love with anyone for that matter, he hurried to his dorm knowing the only one he would ever trust was himself._

_End Flashback_

"Then, while in the stall, I heard a boy's voice, and then I died like I told you before. Are you sure it was Tommy?"

"Yes, and if we don't find where the bracelet is, he'll take over the school and the wizarding world with nobody to stop him."

Anger flared in Myrtle's eyes. "He was the one who killed me! VOLDEMORT KILLED ME! I WANT HIS HEAD!"

"Where is the bracelet Myrtle? I can destroy it, and then we can destroy him!"

Myrtle sighed. "Okay Harry. I know where it is. When Tommy came back to ask Dumbledore about a teaching position, I thought he was coming back for me, but he didn't. I got so depressed I went exploring the pipes under Hagrid's hut. Dumbledore was helping him build it because he had been recently promoted to gamekeeper full time. Anyway, while I making sure the sewer pipes were adequate, I heard voices in Hagrid's hut. I knew it couldn't be Hagrid because it was summertime and he was traveling. So I peeked out the toilet and saw through the open door Tommy hiding my bracelet under the floorboards, and putting spells on it so to keep it safe."

"It's under the floor of Hagrid's hut?" Harry nearly yelled in surprise.

"Yes, right next to the stone wall where Hagrid's bed is. There's a tiny little skull on the brick next to the floorboard. I don't think Hagrid's ever noticed the little skull however. I never told anyone because I thought Tommy was keeping it safe for me."

Harry jumped up. "Myrtle, if we live though this and we destroy Voldemort…I'm…I'm…I'm going to personally buy a golden toilet just for you!"

"Huhhhh!" Myrtle's faced lit with excitement. "My own golden toilet?"

"All for you and anyone who wants to join you. Maybe Tommy will see the error of his ways and join you in the toilet when he dies."

Myrtle cackled loudly and started clapping with glee.

Susan started dragging Harry out the door with Harry pointing at Myrtle and praising her.

"Remember, you're my favorite ghost! Love you girl!" Harry's voice echoed with excitement from the hallway while Myrtle flew around the room the happiest she'd ever been. Oh how she hoped her new golden toilet would be big enough for two!

Harry and Susan ran from the bathroom toward the Entrance Hall.

"Hey, where you…going?" Draco asked as the other two raced passed him and out the door. Running full tilt toward Hagrid's hut, they saw that the biggest cluster of Voldemort's army was gathered right near the shields closest to the hut. Trying not to pay attention, they ran as fast as they could. Thanks to their exercise regime they'd had all year neither was getting tired as quickly as normal.

Voldemort waited patiently. He was in no hurry. The shields would eventually come down, and then the real fun could begin. He was anxious to get his hands on Potter and his brood. How they found and destroyed his other Horcruxes vexed Voldemort greatly, but there was one he knew was still there. Even from this distance, the revealing spell told him the bracelet remained undisturbed. The moment the shield was down, he would take the bracelet and hide it somewhere safe. Somewhere it would never be discovered. Voldemort toyed with the idea of taking the shields down himself but that was underling work. No, he wouldn't waste his energy on something that trivial! Besides, he was a patient lord, a calculating lord. It wouldn't do for his troops to see him appear…desperate.

While in these musing thoughts, Voldemort saw movement coming from the castle. At first he suspected that McGonagall was coming to try and negotiate, but then saw that they were students and were moving too quickly.

'Perhaps they're trying to escape the school and fleeing for their lives.'

Curiosity got the better of him when he saw them getting closer and moving in his general direction. Then he recognized Harry Potter and the niece of Amelia Bones, Susan.

'Yes, she's the brilliant one that Amelia tried to keep hidden. I just yet may be able to use her skills.'

Watching them come closer, he wondered what they were running from when he realized they were coming toward Hagrid's hut. His worries started to grow considerably. He started to pace closer to Hagrid's when he saw them run into the hut.

"NO!" He yelled in anger.

'Somehow they found out, somehow they knew.'

"WHAT IS THE SHIELD STATUS?" Voldemort yelled to whoever was within the sound of his voice.

"51%."

Immediately, Voldemort pulled out his wand and began attempting to tear the shields down. With each blow he put more anger into it. He was determined to get them down within the next few minutes.

Harry removed the floor board where Myrtle said it was and checked for spells. There were quite a few and Harry realized he should have brought Hermione with him. This was going to take a bit of time. Working on the spells, he didn't see Susan pull out her mirror but heard the voice of Tonks talking along with Hermione.

"The shields just took a massive hit. It went from 51% to 45% in one blow, then down to 42%! Now it's 39%!"

"Voldemort must have seen us running down to Hagrid's; he's trying to get to the Horcrux. Harry's working on getting it right now."

"Hurry because whatever he's doing, it's working fast…37%!"

"Blimey I hate cutting these things so close." Harry muttered before jumping back and pulling Susan down with him. A small explosion went off in front of him causing a hole to appear in the ceiling and Hagrid's bed sheets to be singed.

Harry checked the hole in the floor and though he could see the wooden box, he still couldn't get to it.

After five minutes, Harry thought he had it.

"28%" Harry heard from Susan's mirror. She had set it down and was helping him as quickly as she could.

"Okay, that's it!" Susan yelled and with a flash, the spells guarding the wooden box fizzled out. Grabbing the box, they opened it to see the bracelet sitting there lovely and pristine with a little golden _R _on it. Harry almost reached in to grab it, but Susan yelled 'Harry!' and he realized he should check the bracelet itself for additional spells before removing it from the box.

Grabbing the box they ran out of the hut and back toward the castle. They heard Voldemort yelling and screaming some more.

"24%." Hermione yelled, but Harry grabbed the mirror and yelled back calling for Ginny. Her face appeared in the mirror causing Hermione's face to be reduced in half.

"Ginny, where are you?" Harry said breathlessly running up to the castle.

"Me and Neville were helping with some perimeter patrolling. I'm near the Room of Requirement."

"Susan and I are running into the castle from Hagrid's. Meet us halfway, we just got the last Horcrux! DO you have a Basilisk fang?"

"20%" Hermione updated them.

Ginny nodded her head, "Standard procedure."

"I have one too." Hermione said, I'll meet you at the stairs and run with you toward Ginny's position."

"I'm on my way." Ginny said and together they ran as fast as they could. Running into the Entrance Hall, they saw Hermione and Draco waiting for them near the staircase. Together all four of them ran up the stairs toward Ginny, Neville, and the Room of Requirement.

Running down the hallway, they saw Ginny running toward them. Slowing down, they knelt in the middle of the hallway while Susan took out her wand and began dismantling any leftover spells while Hermione waited.

"Oops, move back" Susan yelled and they all dove away from the box as a poisonous cloud erupted from the box.

"Evanesco!" Hermione yelled and the cloud only increased in size.

"Clearly that wasn't how we get rid of it." Ginny said sardonically.

Hermione tried again with a more advanced spell that Harry had never heard of and the poison fell to the ground as if it were water.

"What did you do?" Draco asked.

"I changed it from a gaseous state to a liquid, causing the poison to be too heavy to float around. Hermione than flicked her wand and the wet poison puddle flew out the window toward the armies of the Death Eaters.

Malfoy stood there in awe. "How and when did you learn to do that? That's like…beyond Seventh year…more like a Professor grade spell."

Hermione smiled before starting into one of her lectures.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled. "HORCRUX! FOCUS!"

"Sorry." Hermione muttered before turning back to the situation at hand. "Anyway, let's get started with the spell from the Chronicles." Hermione said quickly, but Draco stopped her.

"Last time, we didn't need the spell remember, we just stabbed it and that seemed to take care of it."

"That's right, sorry again." Hermione said shaking her head in embarrassment as she watched Harry and Susan raise their fangs in the air.

In a swift stroke, the fangs came down onto the bracelet, but bounced off harmlessly. Harry and Susan tried again, but the same result occurred.

"The metal is too strong for the fangs to penetrate." Hermione stated nervously.

After another couple tries, Harry turned to Ginny. "Gin, we need you to draw it out with Parseltongue. I'm sorry, but we can't argue about this."

Ginny took a deep breath. Her face went pale, but she finally nodded in agreement. Closing her eyes, she spoke Parseltongue causing the bracelet to rattle. It started spinning around and a black cloud burst out it throwing them all on their backs. Harry lost his fang while Susan hit the wall hard knocking her unconscious.

"YOU WILL NEVER DESTROY ME! I CAN FEEL MY ORIGINAL PRESENCE IS NEAR!"

"Don't let it escape." Draco said trying to block the window it was nearing.

"Grabbing the fang, Harry stood up, but was rebuffed by the Horcrux onto his back again.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled, getting her attention. She seemed frozen with fear, but Harry's yelling spurred her into action. Running toward Susan, a giant arm of the black cloud blocked Ginny's way before grabbing her and to lifting her up in the air by her neck.

Ginny gasped for breath trying to swing and kick, but her arms went right through the black mist.

Crawling to Susan, Harry grabbed her Basilisk fang and threw it to Draco who caught it and moved to stab the open bracelet, but he was also picked up and started gasping for breath.

"YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME BOY!" Malfoy was flung down the hallway, an audible crack sounding as his ankle hit the floor. Malfoy screamed in pain, his ankle twisted at an odd angle.

Casting his Patronus, Harry saw the Horcrux fight even more, his Patronus dissolving without inflicting much damage. This one was clearly putting up a strong fight

With Ginny still in its grasp, the Horcrux turned his attention to her.

"I SENSE YOU HAVE TASTED MY SOUL BEFORE! YOU HAVE BEEN PRIVILEGED OF FEELING WHAT REAL POWER IS LIKE AND YOU WANT IT AGAIN…I CAN SENSE IT. YOU WILL MAKE AN EXCELLENT HOST FOR ME TO RESIDE IN."

"NO!" Ginny yelled as she tried squirming and kicking, all to no avail. The black mist of the Horcrux slowly started to envelope Ginny, obscuring her from view.

Harry tried crawling toward the Horcrux with his wand intending to send it out of harms down the hallway when he saw the Horcrux drop Ginny to the ground and start screaming and yelling in agony. Ginny cast her Patronus and Malfoy, from his position down the hall did the same. Harry, sensing victory cast his and slowly the Horcrux started getting smaller and smaller until it burst into flames and disappeared. From where the Horcrux used to be, Harry saw Hermione standing there, a Basilisk fang standing straight up in the opening where the Horcrux emerged.

"How come it didn't attack you, and where were you the whole time?" Ginny asked slowly standing up, her voice a bit rusty.

"The initial blast pushed me behind that suit of armor, stunned me for a moment." Hermione pointed to the one behind her while also rubbing her buttocks. I placed an Obscuro spell around the Horcrux and then, after grabbing Malfoy's Basilisk fang, took a run at it. Looks like I succeeded!"

Susan moaned and Harry ran over to help her up. Rubbing her head, she slowly stood up and saw the Horcrux gone.

"Did we kill it?"

"Yes, the last one is gone! We've destroyed the last Horcrux!" Harry felt a sense of excitement in him realizing that they actually had a very small chance of succeeding after all.

"Hey, a little help over here?" Malfoy yelled cradling his ankle in pain.

Hermione helped him up and Malfoy put his arm around her for support as Harry got on the other side. Together they hobbled down to the Great Hall. Susan was a bit stunned from her injury, but seemed to be fine.

Entering the Great Hall, Tonks ran up to them.

"The shields are holding steady at 13%. It seems more than a few house-elves weren't ready to fight yet and are doing all they can to maintain the shields. They won't be able to keep it up forever, but they've given us a few more hours. Dobby said that by sunrise, they will no longer be able to maintain them."

"Well, at least we have a timetable for when the battle starts." Ron said from next to Tonks.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 13

Informing the group about the last Horcrux being destroyed gave them all a sense of hope like they'd never hoped before. The optimism of winning spread amongst the entire school causing courage to grow. Most everyone had been up for the last hour, although sunrise wasn't expected for at least some time yet. Munching on a small breakfast, they got what little energy they could.

"So that's why the house-elves never found the Horcrux, because it wasn't hidden in the school at all, and Hagrid's hut is considered off limits." Blaise said with dawning recognition.

"Exactly, but now that Voldemort is now as human as the rest of us, we have a shot at this!" Ron said happily.

"He's still probably one of the most powerful wizards alive Ron, It'll be like fighting Dumbledore." Ted reminded them dampening the mood.

"What time is it?" Pansy asked looking out the window. It was still dark, but the faintest glimmers of sunrise were starting to show.

"We've got about an hour before the shields are down. The house-elves have done a great job, but last I checked they were down to 9% strength. Voldemort had half his army working on them all through the night." Harry informed them.

McGonagall's soft voice then rang out informing them that everyone will be moving out to their battle stations in half an hour. The time to finish their meal, finalize any last minute preparations, and say their parting words to their loved ones was now.

Standing up, the 'Ministry Eight-Five' (for they couldn't exclude Daphne after all she'd done) stood silent before congregating in a group hug. Even Malfoy was getting misty eyed, but claimed it was because of allergies. After some time, they broke apart and gave individual hugs hoping that this was not the last they'd see of each other. Harry gave all the males a brotherly hug, his with Ron lasting a tad longer, and gave all the girls a kiss on the cheek, thanking them for all they'd done for him. He got kisses in return, although they were just as wet as Cho's. Blaise upon her turn to kiss Harry went to Susan and whispered something in her ear. Susan gave a contemplative look before nodding, a smile creeping up on the corner of her mouth. With a grin, Blaise turned to Harry and kissed him right on the mouth. Finally, Blaise pulled apart, and seeing the shock on Harry's face, laughed.

"I've always wanted to do that to you Harry. If Susan wasn't around, I probably would've challenged Hermione for you. Alas, what might have been? Anyway, thank you, for everything." With a smile and a hum, Blaise turned to say goodbye to her fellow Slytherins.

Harry smirked, and for only a moment, while watching Blaise's back, also wondered what might have been had he been sorted into Slytherin like the Sorting hat wanted. What might have been, indeed.

Watching his friends, Harry was even surprised at how well Malfoy was receiving the attention from each of them. Never in his life did Harry ever think that he and Malfoy would be giving each other brotherly hugs, and while it was quick, he still couldn't believe it. He was also slightly amused when Hermione gave Malfoy an awkward kiss on the cheek, but she moved on quickly to Blaise before he could react and make some smart remark to her. Slowly, the rest of the DA wandered over and the process began all over again. One by one, they all either left the Great Hall or found other friends and family until McGonagall announced that they had five minutes.

Susan and Luna stood back while Harry and Hermione waited for Ron to return from his family. Then, when all three stood there, they crashed into each other one last time hugging each other and crying, as memories upon memories washed over them. Slowly, they broke apart wishing the moment would last a tiny bit longer.

"Both of you better survive. I expect to see both you standing here when this is all said and done." Ron exclaimed with a patchy voice.

"Agreed." Hermione said.

"Agreed." Harry followed.

Nodding satisfactorily, Ron slowly turned around and with Luna waiting for him, took her in his arms and walked out.

"I can't thank you enough Hermione. You've been more than just a friend or a sister to me, you've been…" Harry stammered for the words, but none more were necessary.

"I feel the same way Harry."

Glancing at Susan, Hermione took a deep breath.

"Susan, forgive me for this, but Blaise had the right idea, and…I think I deserve it."

Without further saying, she walked up to Harry and kissed him hard and long. Harry offered no resistance and let her have whatever comfort and love she needed. Susan could feel Harry's feeling's for Hermione and knew she would always have a special place in his heart only for her. Susan also knew Harry's deep and abiding love for herself and despite the display before her eyes, never doubted Harry's faithfulness, for she could feel it at that very moment within her.

Slowly they broke apart and without another word, Hermione gave Susan a nod of thanks before looking at Harry one last time in his eyes before walking out the doors.

Harry turned to his soul-mate and with hands clasped they left to face their destiny…together.

Standing at the precipice of battle was a peculiar experience. The morning sun was just peeking over the horizon and the new spring day seemed warm and inviting. Despite that, there was a quiet mood to the air since this day was unlike the others. Birds were not heard amongst the trees, the usual forest sounds were stone quiet. It was as if they knew what was to happen and had scattered.

Watching the shields slowly fading away, Harry heard Tonk's countdown through his mirror. The house-elves were systematically letting it break apart according to McGonagall's timetable. Sadly nearly all the elves were being used to keep the shields up, and as a result, Dobby said they were too spent in energy to help with the dueling teams once they came down. Harry ordered for them to get into the school when their part was done and guard those down in the dungeons until they recover. Dobby guessed it may take a couple hours at the very least.

"30 seconds…"

Looking across the courtyard, Harry gave Susan another look. She and her team were covering the bridge, ready to defend it at all costs. Harry was standing at the doors to the Entrance Hall next to McGonagall, Shacklebolt, and Tonks. They were the last line of defense to the inside of the school. The rest of the dueling teams were deployed around all areas of the castle. With a wave of her wand, McGonagall sealed the doors with a loud clank.

"25 seconds…"

The yells and screams from Voldemort's army was getting louder as they were also aware of the time left. They were spread out amongst the forest with the majority standing at the gates ready to barge through. Voldemort was standing at the front of the gates staring at the castle, without saying a word.

"20 seconds…"

All around the school, hands flexed and tightened around wands while others tried to control their breathing. Nobody said a word, nobody needed to. All that needed to be said had already been.

"15 Seconds…"

Harry glanced over to the Weasley twins up on the second floor terrace looking out. They nodded back. Their traps and curses had been laid all along the inside of the shields for about ten feet or so. Those Death Eaters who ran in first were sure to suffer a great deal of pain, if they felt it at all before they died. Watching closely, their plans hinged on activating some traps remotely, while the rest were sensor based by Death Eaters stepping on them.

"10 seconds…"

Glancing again at Susan, Harry gave her one last surge of love toward her, letting her know that whatever happened, he loved her. Smiling, Harry got the same feeling in return. To defeat Voldemort, they both needed to engage him together, thus Susan's position being changed at the last minute to be near where Harry was. Checking his arm for the thousandth time, he felt his second wand in his arm holster up his sleeve, while his own wand gripped tightly in his hand.

"5…4…"

'Here it is,' Harry thought, 'the fate of the entire world is now to be decided…'

"3…2…"

Harry was never a religious sort, but in these last few seconds, he said a silent prayer to wherever his parents were, that his world as he knew it would survive.

"1!"

The shields flickered and popped and the hum that had been the constant background noise during the last year disappeared. For one fraction of a moment, there was complete and utter silence.

"Attack!" Voldemort's voice broke the silence and the yells of the approaching army filled the air as they poured onto the Hogwarts grounds.

Immediately, screams and cries of agony were heard as the first Death Eater's to pass the shield line onto the Hogwarts grounds were cut down. Huge bear traps hidden in the ground sprung up from all over cutting off legs ankles, and in more than a few cases, nearly cut the Death Eater's in half. If that wasn't bad enough, the traps were charmed to re-open and clamp down on the next closest person as if they were alive. Besides the bear traps, huge plants crawled out of the ground shooting out thorns and spikes which caused even more mayhem.

"Press Forward." Voldemort yelled from his unmoving position. It seemed that in less than thirty seconds, nearly a hundred Death Eaters had suffered a gruesome death.

At the same time, spells were raining down upon them from the school, but the surge of the army got closer.

"Okay George…hold it…Hold it…HOLD IT….NOW!"

Giant spears launched out of the ground covered in all sorts of the worst poison's Professor Sprout could find. There must have been dozens of them cutting down another line of Death Eaters.

Looking up, Harry heard the occasional scream of someone from behind him, or the thud of a body that had fallen from one of the upper levels of the school. Spells were flying fast between both sides. Harry had taken cover behind one of the walls leading away from the stairs to the Entrance Hall. He was trying to pace himself, not wanting to use up all his magic and needing time to recuperate.

More yells were heard from the Death Eaters getting closer. The traps near the shields had been destroyed and Voldemort casually entered the grounds of the school with the Dementors and the goblins running past him to join the battle. It was fortunate that Norberta and Alby had killed all the werewolves when they were marching up from Hogsmeade.

The goblins that had joined Hogwarts came roaring out of the forest attempting to flank those that had entered. It worked to a degree as the goblins from Voldemort's side turned away from their main assault and attacked their kinsmen. Not being able to stand and watch, Harry returned his spells back to the main battle.

"Patronuses!" Harry yelled into his mirror to all of the team leaders. The Dementors were starting to get close and Harry could feel the air chilling around him. Immediately, bright lights were seen all around the castle and a few dozen different illuminated animals, including Harry's, and to his delight Susan's were soon waging their own war against the Dementors.

Just then, Norberta stuck her head out of the forest and with Hagrid next to her, was directing where her fireballs were to be sent. Hagrid was trying to direct Death Eaters near him toward the lake where, away from Voldemort, Alby and Charlie were flying and waiting to incinerate anyone that came near.

"They're fireproofing the bridge!" Susan yelled as the Death Eaters made their way close to it.

"Burn what part of it you can!" Harry yelled back and then ran around in the direction of the pitch when he heard Luna's cries for reinforcements.

"Colin, Lisa, Hannah!" Move your position to give Luna help." Harry yelled.

"We're pinned down, we can't help you." Hannah yelled back into the mirror.

"We're already giving backup to Ernie's team." Lisa Turpin yelled.

"On our way!" Colin responded. 'Well, at least one is able to help.' Harry thought as he ran down to Luna's place by the pitch.

Rounding a corner, a blast came right in front of him, causing Harry to dive back. If he'd been two seconds further, he would have taken that full brunt and likely be dead.

Getting up, he saw a dozen Death Eaters and two Dementors pushing Luna's team closer to the side of the stadium, cutting off their retreat.

Throwing his Patronus to ward off the Dementors, the Death Eaters became distracted by Harry running toward them. Taking their cue, Luna's team fought back, pushing the Death Eaters into back peddling. They nearly got back on the offensive when Colin's team came running around the corner of the stadium sandwiching them on two fronts and were slowly taken down.

"Perfect timing Colin, thank you." Luna looked tired, her face a smear of dirt, sweat, and ragged burns. Colin was just to respond when an Avada Kedavra shot out and hit Seamus right in the chest who was standing next to Luna. Seamus was dead before he knew what had happened. Turning to raise their shields, Snape was standing there being backed up by a dozen more Death Eaters.

"Potter! Let's say we settle our score shall we?" Snape goaded, "Or will you be content to stand by and watch your friends die on your behalf!"

Harry was about to respond when he heard Tonks through the mirror.

"They've crossed the bridge, Susan and Su Li's teams are retreating back around by Hagrid's. Hermione, give us cover from above."

The message caused Harry to stall and drop his eyes. It was nearly a fatal mistake when Snape took the moment to try to disarm him, but Luna cast a shield at the last moment stretching her arm in front of Harry.

"Thanks Luna, didn't see that one coming."

"Go Harry, you need to get to Voldemort with Susan, I'll take care of Snape…GO!" She yelled uncharacteristically while giving him a shove.

Nodding, Harry ran causing Snape to laugh audibly. "I knew you were a coward Potter, just like your father was."

Harry did his best to ignore him and ran around the side of the greenhouses to find Susan.

Luna turned to look at Snape with a very serious face.

"You were the one who kidnapped me. I should kill you for that. Then again, it was your actions that helped us find Voldemort's weakness. When you lose today, one could say it was all your doing."

Snape's face got a contorted look of rage.

"What's she talking about?" One of the Death Eaters asked from behind him, but Snape ignored him.

"You dare try playing mind games with me!" Snape yelled, taking small steps closer. "You, who cannot even understand reality, who thinks that imaginary animals are being used for conspiracy purposes, who refuses to accept the loss of her pathetic awful potion-making mother…yes…, I know all about that."

Luna's face matched Snape's for rage. "How dare you speak of my mother like that!" Luna screamed throwing spell after spell to Snape, but he blocked them easily and laughed while mocking her further.

"Do you know why…GIRL…why she died? Did your father not tell you?" Snape laughed some more.

Luna again pressed the attack but again was rebuffed.

"You," Snape said turning to his backup, take the rest, this girl is mine."

Luna's team immediately threw spells at the other Death Eaters while Snape and Luna's personal battle continued.

"She died because she humiliated me, nearly ruined me. I, who was a potions' master, ready to join the Dark Lord's service, and she writes a thesis counter-arguing all my technique's. The Dark Lord nearly had me killed thinking I was a charlatan, a fraud! The Dark Lord ordered me to this pathetic school, to come to Hogwarts to spy for him. A suicide mission the Dark Lord thought, assuming I'd never get past Dumbledore's unbreakable vow, but I proved him wrong. I PROVED MY LOYALTY ABOVE ALL! When your mother wrote me years later asking for some ingredients, I altered them, making them unstable and explosive!"

"You killed my mother! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" Luna went wild with a whirlwind of spells causing Snape to back up and try to regain his position. Her spells came so fast, that for a moment, he thought he might have been dueling with Potter or Granger, but then realized that this girl was taught by them in that little club of theirs. Taking the moment more seriously, Snape focused and started gaining the advantage. Then without warning, he cast a mind spell at Luna, unaware of her talent for the art.

"Legilimens!"

Snape had hoped to bring her worst memories to the surface while casually finishing her off. It was a grave tactical error. No sooner had he done so when immediately he felt his own memories washing over him. Cutting off the spell, he felt a Reducto to his shoulder and screamed in pain at the dangling arm hanging limpless next to him.

"I'll make every inch of your body beg for mercy!" Snape yelled while raising his good wand arm, but his head snapped back at the mental spell Luna threw at him.

Throwing it off, he felt it again, and again. Luna was surging forward, a look on her face saying he was going to face justice. No, there was no dazed looking gaze, no far away stare in her eyes, there was only those intense blue eyes of hers that bore into his and for the first time in his life, Snape feared a student.

Another blow and he dropped his wand while falling onto his back, screaming some more as he landed on his bad shoulder.

"Give up _Professor_, you won't win!" Luna said in a callous tone. "I won't tell you again. Oh hey, that rhymes."

Backing up on the ground with his good arm, he stood up, grabbed his wand and tried one last desperation spell. Luna raised a mind spell shield protecting her and the spell backfired throwing Snape backwards against the edge of the cliff, his wand falling all the way to the bottom. Typically, the school shields would be up and protecting anyone from falling down onto the rocky cliffs where the waves of the Hogwarts Lake crashed against the sharp rocks below. Feeling his body sliding over the edge, he instinctively reached for a handhold, except that he reached with the wrong arm. His nearly severed shoulder didn't allow his fist to close, and with a scream he fell over the edge. Luna was glad she didn't see him land, but peered over and saw his badly contorted body lying quietly against the rocky shore below, the waves lapping at his feet. Severus Snape, traitor to Dumbledore, servant of Voldemort, was dead.

Turning back to the battle, Luna ran to her team and with another stunning spell, took out the remaining Death Eaters before taking a moment to rest her mind. She had a lot to think about.

Ginny ordered her team to evacuate the Astronomy tower. After the second explosion at the base and feeling it start to sway, they all turned and jumped onto the roof. Sadly, a couple of her younger team members ran down the stairwell which was still a part of the tower. She shed a couple tears seeing the entire tower collapse, although she was glad that at least a few Death Eaters, not to mention at least a dozen goblins were caught underneath it as well. Looking for another way down, she saw that Ravenclaw's tower, a portion of the opposite end of the roof, as well as the Greenhouses were on fire.

"This way." She said leading them toward a window in Gryffindor that connected with a narrow ledge of roof, but before they got there another explosion knocked them off their feet, causing another team member to fall to the ground. Slowly, she could feel the portion of the roof they were on start to sink. It was going to collapse. Hurrying her team as best she could, she got all of them into the tower except her and Rose Zellar when a chunk of the ledge giving them access to the window fell away. There was no way to reach the tower now. Looking back, she saw that the roof was collapsing and rapidly approaching their feet. Taking a breath, Ginny gave a silent apology to her family and hoped her father would be there on the other side to greet her when out of nowhere, two broomsticks came flying past and grabbed both of them just as their feet fell out from under them. Swinging her onto his broomstick, Ginny held tight onto Malfoy while Dean had rescued Rose.

"Thanks Malf…Draco." Ginny said.

"You can thank me later Little Red, we just won't tell Longbottom." Malfoy said with a smile as they flew down to the ground and dropped them off while Dean and Draco took to the sky again to join the other flyers in giving air support.

Turning her attention to the battle, Ginny saw Harry running back from the greenhouses.

"Have you seen Susan?" Harry asked. Ginny shook her head before Rose pointed over toward the edge of the forest near Hagrid's. They had taken up a defensive position behind some of the trees not far from where Norberta was.

"Thanks Rose." Harry said running in that direction.

Crouching down next to her, Susan jumped.

"Harry, don't do that."

"Sorry."

"But you can do this…" Susan said and grabbed him for a quick kiss.

"Always looking for the positives of war." Harry said with a grin while shooting down another Death Eater.

"Have you seen Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Susan shook her head. "I lost sight of him when we retreated away from the bridge."

They both ducked as another spell splintered the bark from a tree near them. Grabbing his mirror, Harry asked if anyone had seen him, but only got a handful of replies, the rest too busy to answer…or unable to. Harry tried not to think about that as Hermione was one of those who didn't respond.

"I'll circle around and see if I can spot him." Harry got up, and ran, his hand trailing across Susan's neck and shoulders as he did so.

From his vantage point, Malfoy could see how the battle was going, and was surprised that so far it seemed to be quite even. Voldemort's side had seen more losses, but as he had twice as many soldiers, wasn't surprised. The Goblins were still fighting it out while a few had splintered off and tried to take out Voldemort on their own. He saw them coming a mile away and they didn't stand a chance. Their axes and spears were strewn about the grounds amongst the other dead bodies that were beginning to pile up.

Turning back near the clock tower, he saw a Death Eater with long flowing blonde hair dueling a couple Durmstrang Students. Flying down to give them support, he flew around to approach his father from the back, but at the last minute, his father turned and Malfoy's broom took a spell breaking it in half, causing him to crash. He felt himself rolling over the grass, but thankfully nothing was broken. The two Durmstrang students were engaged by another cluster of Death Eaters and turned to face them leaving Malfoy alone against his father.

"Well well, the boy traitor showed up after all. I was beginning to think you had run to hide under your bed."

"At least I'll still have one when this is over."

Lucius shook his head in disappointment. "Still have your mother's ill sense of humor."

"Don't you dare talk about mother!" Draco spat, raising his wand. It was a good thing he did too, because Lucius sent spells at him with such force that Draco barely had time to get out of the way. He could feel his magic was tiring and knew his shields wouldn't hold, so he opted for trusting in the exercise regime Potter had put in place, and was glad he did.

"Resorting to Muggle fighting tactics? How pathetic." Lucius drawled while Malfoy kept dodging spells and trying to throw in a spell of his own or two.

"I can't believe you were once my son, my flesh and blood…it disgusts me." Lucius's spells were getting stronger. Draco saw that his dad was only toying with him at first, and wished that he'd taken Potter's club more seriously.

Falling onto his side, his wand landing a few feet away, Draco crawled to reach it when he felt his father's foot on his hand. With a relief he saw his father raise his foot, but then felt nothing but searing pain. Lucius had stomped on his hand breaking several bones.

"You don't deserve a wand. You're no better than a Mudblood." Lucius pointed his wand at Malfoy when a random blast threw both of them into the air. The last thing Malfoy saw was the ground coming up quickly to meet him before he blacked out.

"The school had been breached, their making their way inside." Harry heard Remus yell from the courtyard. Running back in that direction, Harry quickly took down a couple more Death Eaters, and barely escaped getting his head lopped off by a goblin before kicking his feet out from under him and breaking his neck with a bone cutting spell.

Running into the school, Harry ran after a dozen Death Eaters who were trying to cut off a few teams that were stationed along the upper portions of the school providing support to those on the ground. He was just getting near his common room when he heard more screams. Running faster, he saw Hermione surrounded by eight Death Eaters. She was putting up a great fight, since there were six more dead on the ground but there were just too many of them and watched as she was disarmed. Laughing, the lead Death Eater flicked his wand and Hermione's wand flew out the window behind her.

"What shall we do with her?"

"I say we let her go after her wand!" Another said to a loud chorus of laughter. Harry saw them grab her and start to drag her toward the open window, Hermione struggling all the way. Feeling in his pocket, he pulled out one of several items the twins had given him and set it for a ten second timer. Hermione was at the edge of the window, causing Harry to run toward her. The Death Eaters had their back to him, so they didn't see him coming, or see the round glowing object that he dropped right before jumping out the window a second after Hermione was thrown out.

"Accio Firebolt." Harry was glad he'd left his own window open, and even happier that they were near his common room. Feeling the weight of gravity and the speed the ground was coming up to them, he grabbed Hermione with one hand and his broom with the other. With a heave, he pulled Hermione up behind him and pulled up with all his might. He almost made it. The broom had slowed their ascent, but the tip still hit at an angle sending Harry and Hermione flying across the lawn. Harry wasn't sure where he was until he heard the boom of the explosion above him where he'd been just a few seconds before. Smiling at the twins and their ingenuity, he hobbled up feeling bruises forming but nothing broken. Hermione was likewise getting up, but holding her side. Grabbing her wand, she ran a diagnostic over herself.

"Bruised ribs, but nothing life-threatening."

Helping Hermione along to the somewhat temporary safety of the forest where Susan was, Harry thought now might be a good time for him to catch a breather. The only problem was Susan wasn't there.

Pulling out his mirror, Harry tried to call her when Norberta let out a roar and retreated into the forest toward the lake. Looking up, Alby had been hit one time too many and was splashing in the water with Charlie swimming for shore. Hagrid ran with her hoping to save Alby from drowning. Dragons were not known for their swimming talents.

Seeing the dragon run off, Death Eaters flanked behind Harry while he was trying to raise Susan on the mirror.

"Freeze, hands up."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other while slowing raising their hands. From behind, someone grabbed their wands and roughly pulled them up.

"Tell the Dark Lord that Potter and his girlfriend have been captured."

Harry nearly spoke out but caught himself, as did Hermione. Did they think Hermione was Susan, or still believe their rumors of him and Hermione being together. Either way, it didn't really matter as they were being led toward the Voldemort's position.

Susan was sitting behind the tree's taking careful aim. She was trying to give Harry cover while he went looking for Voldemort. The slight touch Harry had given her when he left gave her chills, and if they weren't in the middle of a battle, she would have dragged him back and snogged him then and there till the sun came up…the next morning. Letting out a sigh, she yelped as a spell hit a nearby rock and sent fragments into her side. She had multiple places along her right side where she was bleeding, but a quick check showed all but two were superficial. The other two were burning and bleeding freely. Cringing as she stood up, she tried to do some field medicine, and was able to stop the bleeding with one just below her arm, but the other one on her upper thigh caused tears to start blurring her vision. Taking a breath and thinking calmly she re-examined it and saw it wasn't too serious, but would need to be looked at soon or it could get infected. Casting what charms she could, the pain lessoned from painful to even touch to that of a dull ache.

'That's gonna leave a mark, so much for what Hannah calls my zen-esque looking legs.' She thought. Trying to stand up she nearly fell back down.

'So this is what getting shot might feel like.' Susan continued her thoughts as her mirror vibrated.

"I need backup, we're being overrun!" Hannah yelled to anyone who was listening. Forgetting the nagging pain at her thigh, Susan started running full tilt toward the graveyard area where she was stationed.

"Blast, this stupid injury." Susan said to herself, upset that couldn't run her usual speed, and found she was limping a bit. Running up the hill, she saw Hannah's team crouching behind different tombstones while keeping the other Death Eaters lying low along the hill below Hannah's position.

"Blaise, Ted, Hannah's team is nearly gone, she needs help." Susan yelled to her right where they were giving support to some of the goblins. It looked like the goblins had finished their own little war and those on Voldemort's forces had won, though there were only a couple dozen of them left. Leaving half of their teams there, the other half of Blaise and Ted's teams circled around to try and trap the Death Eaters on the hill.

Right before they got there, the Death Eaters below the graveyard received backup of their own in the form of Dementors that were being driven back by the Patronuses. Seeing Hannah's team depleted, they sensed some prey and made their move. At the same time, the Death Eaters stood and charged the graveyard. Susan, Blaise, and Ted, along with their team got in some shots, but it was too late. Those hunkering down in the graveyard were disarmed and the Dementors started having their fill.

Throwing Patronuses as fast as they could, the Dementors scattered, but then returned when the Death Eaters took up their positions behind different gravestones.

"I would put your wands down….students." The goblins were right behind them, axes, spears, and swords pointing right at their backs. Looking back, they dropped their wands and saw the teams they'd just left behind retreating due to Death Eaters attempting to attack them from three different sides.

Tears started filling Susan's eyes as she saw Hannah's team getting their souls sucked out. She couldn't see Hannah at all and wondered if she were worse than dead. Walking toward the graveyard, they were told to sit on their knees with their hands behind their heads. Glancing as much behind her as she could, all she saw were bodies. Ted was just as emotional as she was, as he and Hannah were starting to develop real feelings for each other and Ted was terrified she was worse than dead.

Hearing cheers, the Death Eaters started overrunning the other teams. Voldemort walked casually over to the graveyard basking in his apparent victory.

"Sir," Lucius said. "We've taken all the grounds, the rest of them have holed up within the school. I have all the wands of the captured here." He held up a handful of wands in his fist.

"Excellent work Lucius." Gather your men, let them rest for a moment, then we will run through the school and savor this final victory."

Susan knew she still had her other wand up her sleeve, but it wouldn't work against Voldemort. She needed Harry and her original wand. She closed her eyes and felt Harry within her. She knew he was alive, but didn't know where he was. Then he and Hermione appeared walking with their hands behind their head…captured like she was. Hanging her head down, more tears fell down her face. They had failed…they had lost.

"Ahh, Harry Potter…The Boy Who Lived…a prisoner of war!" Voldemort said with glee. Roughly being forced down not far from Susan, he grimaced painfully.

"You do not have long now Harry. Soon, I will be ruler over the world with nobody to stop me."

Harry scoffed to himself but said nothing.

"You doubt me? Tsk tsk tsk, well, observe."

Putting his wand to his throat, he cast a sonorous charm for the whole castle to hear.

"You have fought most bravely and valiantly, I applaud your efforts. Your continued resistance is futile. Exit the castle and surrender or I will tear it down brick by brick with you trapped inside. I have captured Harry Potter and his friends. Exit now and perhaps I will be merciful to you. You have fifteen minutes before Harry Potter dies. You needn't suffer unnecessarily."

After ten minutes, the doors to the castle opened and slowly, those still alive filed out, Lucius taking their wands before making them sit knees upon the ground like Harry was. Taking a rough count, Harry guessed maybe less than half of those who fought, maybe 400 or so, were still alive. By the same token, about the same number of Voldemort's army was also milling about. He watched as McGonagall, Shacklebolt, Remus, Flitwick, the twins, Cho, Krum, among others were there. Sadly, he didn't see Charlie, Hagrid, Bill, Percy, Tonks, Ron, Draco or Luna.

"You have made a wise choice. Due to your 'obedience' to your new lord, I will only kill half of you." No one spoke, no one was surprised.

Calling another Death Eater to his side who Harry guessed was Pansy's father, he heard them speak.

"Take half of my men and search the castle for any that may be hiding."

Nodding, he ordered them to the castle and they disappeared through the gates.

"First, before I decide who lives or dies, I will prove to all of you how weak and pathetic Harry Potter is."

Harry sucked in his breath waiting for the painful Cruciatus curse, and not a moment later, it came. He felt himself on the ground in spams screaming in agony. Susan could feel his pain and clamped her mouth shut to keep from crying out. More tears streamed down her face seeing her beloved in such pain.

Finally, after a longer than usual time, Harry felt the pain slowly recede. Susan gave a huge breath of relief, but then cringed upon hearing Harry speak.

"Yeah real brave when I'm unarmed! It's a wonder you couldn't kill me when I was baby, some half-blood you are Tom."

Harry felt the pain of the curse again as Voldemort screamed the curse. Susan gave an audible gasp, but it was quiet enough that most thought she was just upset by the sight before her.

After about thirty seconds, Voldemort walked over and with his feet turned Harry over onto his back. Harry groaned and looked up.

"Afraid to challenge me to duel? I thought you were some all-powerful wizard."

Voldemort looked around and saw his men looking on with great interest. Potter was making him look weak and cowardly. If he wanted to gain the men's total fear and obedience, he knew he'd have to defeat Potter armed.

"GET UP!" Voldemort gave him a slight kick before looking for Lucius.

"Give him his wand back."

Lucius was just about to hand it to him when the doors opened and all the men came running out of the castle.

"Sir, the house-elves are protecting the rest of the school. We can't break through their lines."

Realization dawned on Harry. They must have recovered from maintaining the shields and were defending the castle!

"My inner circle, stay here, the rest of you back to the castle, kills every house-elf you see!"

As the men charged the castle, Voldemort told his inner circle to spread out and curse anyone who moved. By numbers, Harry and those on the ground greatly outnumbered Voldemort and the twenty or so Death Eaters left behind.

Another boom shook the ground and an explosion rent near the Entrance Hall. Harry surmised there were more than just house-elves still in the school.

With everyone distracted, Harry got the shock of his life when he heard Lucius scream:

"Everyone, grab your wand."

It was like slow motion as Lucius took the box of wands and with a heave, threw them up in the air. Without waiting, everyone held their hand out and as if being summoned to their master, each wand found itself in its rightful owner's hands.

Voldemort was too surprised to act until he saw Lucius' features slowly change into Tonks.

With a grin, Harry, along with everyone else rose to a cheer and started attacking the inner circle or heading toward the Entrance Hall.

"I love it when she does that." Harry said. Grabbing Susan's hand, together they walked through the chaos of the crowd after Voldemort.

The Battle for Hogwarts was far from over.

Malfoy awoke from the blackness with an awful headache.

"If I have another concussion…" He thought to himself before starting to sit up, but then fell down when a wave of pain raced up from his hand through his arm. His father had broken more than a couple bones in his hand.

"Merlin's beard! Now I have to use my other hand, I hate that." Malfoy muttered sitting up. His vision was still a bit blurry and he swooned ever so slightly, but he saw his father dueling with Tonks. He couldn't have been out that long and slowly standing up, he was just about to aid Tonks when he heard a scream that sounded much like Hermione. Looking up near Gryffindor Tower, he paled to see her being thrown out the window. He took a step in her direction, but paused when he saw Potter fly out a moment later and summon his broom saving both of them despite the hard landing on the ground. Relief flooded him, but it was fleeting when Malfoy was thrown off his feet by the explosion that rocked the tower where Harry and Hermione were just moments before. Shaking his head, he looked up, but didn't see where Potter and Granger had run off to. Deciding to aid Tonks after all, he turned and joined in the fight.

"Just in time Cous." Tonks said without looking, casting a redactor that Lucius blocked just in time. Draco threw out another Reducto but it missed badly, not being used to dueling with his left hand. Getting a stinger to his leg, he tried to shake it off when Tonks was disarmed by two other Death Eaters that had joined Lucius.

"Now, you die." Lucius drawled.

"Turn around!" Tonks yelled but Lucius shook his head in disappointment.

"Don't say you weren't warned Father!" Draco added, seeing four Goblins running straight at him from behind who were retreating from a dozen more on Voldemort's side.

Raising his wand, Lucius started the killing curse when he saw two spear tips protrude from his chest and then disappear. The goblins had speared him and the two death eaters beside him from behind. Slowly darkness overtook him, but not before seeing four Goblins run past him on their way to the forest. His last sight was the sad disappointed eyes of his son.

"Move it, we're in the direction of those other Goblins." Tonks yelled pulling Malfoy away and running. Looking behind her, she breathed with relief seeing the pursuing Goblins run into the forest after the one's they were chasing.

"Look, Remus needs help at the Entrance Hall."

"You go. I'll double back and see where Harry is." Tonks yelled.

Before he could argue, Tonks was running in the direction from which they'd come.

Running toward Remus, Draco saw Luna running from the opposite direction joining him. Together they ran inside and finished those remaining Death Eaters who had entered the castle.

Sitting down to rest, Malfoy saw Ron run up to Luna and squeeze her like he hadn't seen her in a year.

"Get any remaining teams down here, we've got a problem." Remus said yelling toward Ron while looking through one of the broken windows. Joining him, they saw Harry and Hermione slowly being led captured toward the direction of the graveyard.

"What's our count?" McGonagall yelled coming around the corner.

"We've got maybe a hundred of us within the castle to defend it." Shacklebolt replied. "Outside, it looks like maybe two or three hundred."

"Gather everyone together here that we can." McGonagall said and everyone scurried about the castle. Ron gave commands into the mirror ordering them to the main floor.

Shortly, they heard Voldemort's voice boom out over the school:

_You have fought most bravely and valiantly, I applaud your efforts. Your continued resistance is futile. Exit the castle and surrender or I will tear it down brick by brick with you trapped inside. I have captured Harry Potter and his friends. Exit now and perhaps I will be merciful to you. You have fifteen minutes before Harry Potter dies. You needn't die unnecessarily_

Eyes wide with fear, Draco knew, as did everyone else, that if they didn't comply that Voldemort was good on his word. They'd be killed by the castle being brought down on top of them, entombed under the rubble of the school.

"Don't panic!" McGonagall yelled. We'll come up with a plan.

"What plan?" Malfoy said. "It's over."

"IT IS NOT OVER, NOT AS LONG AS I BREATHE!" Remus yelled back. Taking charge, he spurted out a spontaneous idea.

"We'll take half the people here and do what he says, the rest stay behind. Soon enough Voldemort will send his armies up here looking for the rest. They'll be bottlenecked by the front doors. The best we can hope for is those remaining here to pin them down and those of us on the grounds are able to escape and attack them from behind."

"Hope?" Malfoy said with unbelief. "We're just going to hope?"

"Malfoy, that's all we've been doing for years. We just gotta keep doing it." Ron said quietly. Luna nodded next to Ron, her face showing great pride in Ron's words.

"Okay, all the adults will have to go out or Voldemort won't buy it, along with some of the teams. Decide quickly!"

Five minutes later, Malfoy and Ron watched McGonagall, Shacklebolt, Remus, the twins, Cho, Krum, and others file out.

"Let's get some things piled up along the sides of the doorway so that anyone entering can't escape easily." Luna suggested and quickly they went to work.

They just gotten started when Pansy yelled from her lookout point that half of Voldemort's armies were heading this way.

"Well, let's put up one final last stand that will be told for centuries!" Justin yelled and they took up positions toward the Entrance Hall.

"They're at the courtyard." Pansy whispered while the rest got ready. Any moment, they suspected that the Death Eaters were running to storm the castle.

"Get Ready!"

Ron gripped his wand, giving Luna a quick kiss on the side of her head before the fight began. Seeing the doors blasted open, he was just about to fire when fifty house elves popped in and threw up a shield preventing any of them from entering further than ten feet. Dobby ran over to Ron.

"Master Wheezy, we is not letting them enters the school no more. We is getting stronger now!"

"Just in time Dobby, just in time." Luna said gently.

"He's sending the rest of his army. Only Voldemort and his inner circle are staying behind to guard the prisoners." Pansy said updating them.

Dobby got a scared face.

"That's is too many of them to stop. We's can only withstand so many of them before's they run in."

"Just do your best Dobby, that's all we expect." Ron said looking at the house-elves working their magic.

Suddenly there was a roar and Draco thought that Voldemort's armies were rushing to storm the castle but was shocked to hear Pansy.

"The prisoners escaped, they're attacking from behind!"

"YOU MEAN IT WORKED?" Malfoy yelled unbelieving.

"Everyone, help them out!" Ron yelled. "Dobby take down the shield, we attack on two fronts!"

Throwing out a bunch of Fred and George's items, a host of Death Eaters were killed while crowded and stuck in the courtyard. Those standing on the outer edges ran to the sides or for cover within the castle and mounted a defense, but for the most part it was a slaughter. In one swift stroke, the tide turned.

"He'll bring in reinforcements from other areas, you know." Malfoy yelled.

"Yeah, but that'll take time, and Harry might have killed him by then." Ron responded.

'We can only hope.' Malfoy thought before smiling, realizing that 'hope' wasn't such a bad word after all.

Seeing that Voldemort's inner circle were being easily handled due to the sheer numbers, Harry and Susan watched Voldemort back up near the graveyard entrance taking on more than a few who tried to engage him. Most of the prisoners who were freed ran back to the castle and started eliminating the Death Eaters trapped in the courtyard.

It was a good idea in theory, except that when the Death Eaters saw what was happening, they rushed through into the castle to find some cover. Harry could see some spells coming from the castle, but they weren't enough to keep the Death Eaters from storming it. Harry hoped that those still alive in the castle would remain so. It seemed that the battle was moving from the Hogwarts grounds into the castle itself.

Giving Susan one last quick kiss, they both took their wands and stood to face him. They weren't ready just yet to reveal their second wands.

Seeing Harry and Susan standing before him, Voldemort started laughing.

"You think you can defeat me? The time for games is over Harry."

Harry and Susan gave him a sly smile, but before they could act, Voldemort threw the killing curse at Harry.

Susan was ready for it and quickly cast a counter curse with her wand right in front of Harry. The spells hit and the killing curse was slowly absorbed away due to Susan's wand being mated to Voldemort's wand. Harry hadn't moved, hadn't reacted, just stood there with a grim smile.

Voldemort eyes went wide not sure what happened.

"Want to try again?" Susan mocked as both she and Harry raised their wands ready to do battle. Voldemort let out a rage before throwing a flurry of spells at them.

Thanks to their training together for the two years nearly, the last few months training with two wands, Harry and Susan worked together in near perfect unison. When one was sending a spell, at the same time the other was putting up a shield. Then they both would either send a spell with their wand or would put up a shield. It went back and forth in an unpredictable manner. Because of their connection, they could feel what the other was about to do a fraction before they actually did, and reacted accordingly.

Voldemort easily blocked their spells, but couldn't break through with his own, due to Susan's wand somehow absorbing his spell or Harry's wand blocking it away.

"What is this trickery? How are you cancelling my spells out girl?" Voldemort yelled.

Glancing at each other, Harry and Susan smiled.

"If you had paid attention to Myrtle when at Hogwarts, you'd already know the answer." Harry yelled back.

Voldemort looked confused for a moment, but then saw the grins on their faces.

"What are you smiling about? What are you hiding?"

"We're smiling because we know something you do not know?" Susan absorbed another spell with her wand without even moving.

"And what would that be?" Voldemort threw another spell at Harry, but Harry's spell hit it and they ricocheted away.

Harry and Susan pulled out their second wands and held them up in a fighting stance.

"We are not one-wanded!" Susan finished, gleeful inside that the conversation was so eerily similar to her favorite Muggle movie. She vowed that it would be one of the first things they watched when this was all over.

Without another word, Harry and Susan threw spell after spell with each of their two wands. Again in perfect unison they fought, throwing spells so quickly that their hands were a blur. Voldemort was so shocked, that he barely got his defenses up in time and was pushed backwards while trying to regain the upper hand against them.

Susan was primarily using her first wand to block spells with a shield or to absorb spells. Her second wand she used primarily for attack. Sometimes, she would send a spell with her first wand knowing it would fail, but thinking it would cause a distraction since Voldemort didn't understand the effects of mated wands.

Without the three of them realizing it, more and more people on the battleground started to take notice and watch, shocked at seeing Harry and Susan using two wands.

Voldemort reeled back throwing up shield after block after dodge. He was momentarily confused by this deception. Surely they have someone hidden under cloaks or something!

"How is this possible? You can't have two wands, it's not possible! I'm the only one who has even come close to it."

Shaking his head, Harry gave him a sad look.

"You are such an idiotic fool!"

Voldemort took exception to the insult and sent more spells at both of them, but they were easily dodged or blocked.

"You never realized that you had the answer in front of you the entire time, and instead of embracing it, you killed her." Susan added before getting in a hex that caused Voldemort to shake the pain out of his arm.

"No one besides Dumbledore has ever been able to curse me, to touch me!"

"It won't be the last, or perhaps maybe it will be!" Harry cried throwing two simultaneous spells at him, one at his head, the other at his legs, while Susan did the same for his chest and other just to his right where he was leaning away to dodge. Another hex got his leg, but he barely blocked the other two. Crying out in pain again, he looked at the two in front of him with fear and hatred.

"You two will be as interesting a challenge as Dumbledore I wager! It will be double pleasure to watch you both die."

Spells were again exchanged, but Voldemort found himself again back peddling at the graveyard entrance.

"You want to know how we can use two wands, how we solved the mystery?" Harry yelled. "It's because of love!"

"You twisted Merlin's spell in a perverted manner to make a Horcrux! You used it to split your soul through murder." Susan continued while still sending spells and blocking others.

Voldemort roared and with a fury, put all his strength into a flurry of spells, but with each putting up shields, they were double the strength and not able to get through. Frustrated, he realized that he hadn't dueled this hard in a long time and felt his energy fading. On the other hand, Harry and Susan seemed to be getting stronger, their magic feeding the other when it was needed.

Not ready for such a barrage of spells, Susan was able to get a Reducto blasting off Voldemort's lower left arm. He screamed in pain.

"The Horcruxes are destroyed Tom, you've lost." Harry said softly. Voldemort shook his head in denial. He knew it was true, but how it was done was lost on him.

Raising his wand, Harry was anticipating another barrage and with his original wand cast the disarming spell. His and Voldemort's wands again met up as they did in another graveyard in what seemed so long ago. Priori Incantatem. Susan, with her own wand threw up another shield while throwing more spells with her second wand. Voldemort had to physically dodge them while maintaining the spell with Harry.

"Moaning Myrtle's wand was mated to yours. You could have experienced something truly great with her. You could have used Merlin's spell to create a bond with her that is astonishing beyond description!"

"Myrtle? Mated wands?" Voldemort said questioningly while trying to overcome his and Harry's spells meeting together as they had three years previous.

"That Mudblood deserved what she got! I'd rather die than have anything to do with her."

"That's how this will end up." Harry retorted.

With Voldemort occupied with Harry, Susan threw another Reducto at him, but Voldemort broke off the spell with Harry to block it. Unfortunately, Harry didn't break off his disarming spell and it continued on blasting Voldemort in the chest throwing him back and crushing the back of his head against a tombstone, his wand flying and landing a ways off. Dazed, confused, and knowing his skull was cracked and fractured, and with only a few minutes left to live, Voldemort looked up to see them both standing over them, four wands pointed at his heart.

"The soul isn't meant to be split Tom, it's meant to be shared. That's the true reason for Merlin's spell. That's the great secret of two wands. Two souls entwined as one, through love." Harry spoke softly.

"Ironic," Susan commented. "Here, you wanted to be the greatest of all wizards, yet here you sit, still under the shadow of Dumbledore."

Glancing up, Voldemort saw he was leaning next to Dumbledore's tombstone, the shadow of the day's sun falling over him.

Feeling the blood on the back of his head running down his neck, Voldemort felt his world going black.

In that last moment, fear overtook him knowing that death was coming.

Looking at the Boy-Who-Lived, and those intense green eyes, he thought back on Myrtle and for the first and only time, wondered what might have been before darkness finally claimed him.

A moment later, there was a glow from Voldemort's arm. It grew brighter and brighter where the dark mark was. Harry and Susan backed away as the dark mark soon started smoking until his arm was on fire. Very quickly, Voldemort's entire body was engulfed in flames burning before their eyes.

Harry and Susan lowered their wands as Voldemort lie there dead burning to ash. To their surprise, those Death Eaters still fighting near the castle started gripping their arms where the dark mark was and began screaming themselves. Their arms also turned white hot before all the Death Eaters were also covered in flames of fire. Looking around stunned, every Death Eater was flailing on the ground burning up, both those alive, and those bodies already dead.

Watching quietly, Harry heard the cheers and roars of celebration of his comrades seeing that the battle was over. They had won. Not only that, Harry suspected that what happened here happening was everywhere. Europe was being liberated through the burning of the dark mark.

"Voldemort must have charmed or cursed it. If he died, then all his army would die as well. I guess he couldn't abide the thought of someone trying to assassinate him to take over if the Horcruxes ever failed." Susan said quietly. Shaking her head, she muttered to herself, "Pride goeth before destruction."

Harry walked over to where Voldemort's wand was and found it lying on his parent's grave. Picking it up, he looked at it before doing the unthinkable to wizarding law and snapped it in half.

"Let them try to sue me for that." He stated before incinerating both halves and scattering the ashes.

"Sorry Fawkes." Harry whispered, but hearing an echoing trill somewhere distant, Harry knew that Fawkes understood.

Looking at Susan, he saw she had wandered over and cradled the body of Hannah, who as she feared had indeed been given the kiss by the Dementors. Susan mourned over her best friend with Harry next to her. After a few minutes, they felt the need to see who else hadn't made it.

Susan engulfed him in a hug before walking back toward the school to join in the celebration where Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, and the other survivors were.

Hermione flattened him in one of her patented hugs. Ron did the same. After some time, Harry took to looking amongst who had lived. They gathered all the dead in the courtyard and got a rough count.

Besides Hannah and Seamus, Pansy had also been killed when the Death Eaters stormed the castle while Harry and Susan were dueling Voldemort.

"She saved my life." Malfoy said sadly. Tackled me out of the way of the killing curse and took it herself.

Squeezing his shoulder in comfort, Harry looked on to see Percy's body lying there with his family surrounding him in mourning. Ironically, Fleur held a newborn infant. She had given birth during the battle. Bill was by her side with his arm around her and his new son.

Ginny was being attended by Madam Pomfrey. The bones in her lower leg had been shattered. She would survive, but she would walk with a slight limp for the rest of her life.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry saw Remus and Hagrid sitting on the steps by themselves. Seeing them alive nearly caused Harry to start crying himself. He went over to join them and they talked quietly until Harry was needed.

As he talked to those who survived, Harry was pleased to see that two thirds of the DA survived. A total of about three hundred lived out of a thousand who fought. Sadly, Cho was not among the living, finding Victor Krum cradling her body. Harry's heart went out to him, he having lost Hermione figuratively and now Cho literally.

As the evening set, Harry, Susan, Hermione, and the rest of the DA stood and looked over the Hogwarts grounds. The bodies had been covered waiting to be removed, but the evidence of war would remain for some time.

"It's over, we're free of him." Ron said quietly. "I can't believe it's finally over."

Harry shook his head disagreeing with him.

"No, I don't think it's over. I prefer think that our lives are just beginning."

Susan took his hand and together they all looked at the beautiful sunset knowing that tomorrow was the start of a new day, a new life, a new beginning, for all of them.


	34. Chapter 33 Epilogue

Epilogue

_5 Years Later_

It was a beautiful summer morning at Hogwarts. The grounds were looking extra pristine with wedding decorations set up all over. The castle looked like it was in as good shape as it had ever been. Nearly any signs that a battle had been fought here were not to be seen. The only thing that reminded people of the now famous 'Hogwarts Battle' was the lone memorial erected near the lake with all the names of those who had perished fighting for freedom along with a brief summary of the events that had occurred. Of course, that day would also be taught at Hogwarts for generations in _History of Magic_ and in the newly revised edition of Hogwarts: A History. That wasn't counting the scores of books that were still being written on the subject, and on Harry Potter's role in the battle. Feeling content as he ever was, Harry looked at his watch and, after straightening his robes, realized he'd better get a move on.

'_And if there be anyone here who objects to these two being married…let him speak now or forever hold his peace.'_

Harry smiled as he looked at Susan. He couldn't believe this day had finally come. He would have never believed it, but couldn't be happier. Susan returned the look before putting a hand to her stomach. She was five months pregnant expecting triplets. Ron had laughed uproariously saying that he deserved a large loving family. Harry couldn't have agreed more. Grabbing the hand of his wife, Harry turned back in his seat to look up at the wedding couple.

Laughing to himself, he watched Hermione and Draco exchanged 'I do's'.

Thinking back on how this day arrived, Harry remembered that after the battle, it took Draco nearly two years to convince Hermione to go out with him. She had refused, but finally Draco pulled out his guilty card saying he had saved her life twice in the past and that maybe he deserves at least one date. Besides, hadn't he proven himself over the years since they'd become allies. Finally she relented, and it took another six months before she went out with him again. After that, it was typical drama as they were on again, off again, would they or wouldn't they, type of relationship. But after Hermione, Susan, Ginny, and Luna had a long talk together, things between them went fairly quickly after that.

Returning his attention to the ceremony, Harry noticed how beautiful Hermione looked. Her green-silver hair stood out in contrast to her white wedding dress. Hermione had a scar that ran from the end of her left eye an inch or two down her cheek from the battle, that she worried about, but nobody gave it a second thought, seeing it as much a part of her now as her hair was.

Shacklebolt took out his wand an cast a golden arch before it dissipated on them, making them both glow white.

"Take out your wands please." Shack instructed them and together they touched the tips of their wands and they disappeared in a bright flash before it receded.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!" Shacklebolt said to the grinning faces and clapping of the audience. Susan looked over to make sure their three year old daughter was doing okay, but Uncle Hagrid loved the little girl to death, and she adored him playing with his beard while bouncing on his knee. Turning back, Susan clapped as the couple laughed from the rice being shot out from wands in the audience while Dobby made sure the reception was ready to start.

"So Harry…" Ron said with his wife Luna sitting next to him. Luna and Ron got married a couple years ago and had a nine-month old son named Gideon, after Molly's uncle. The names Arthur and Percy were taken by Bill and Charlie. Bill's first child, born in the middle of the final battle, was a boy named Fabian, and the second they named Percy. At the moment, Bill was still working for Gringotts helping to restore relations between the two societies.

Once the Professional Quidditch Leagues started up again, Ron tried out for the Chudley Cannons, but his heart just wasn't in it anymore. Madam Hooch had been killed during the battle, so McGonagall offered Ron the position of flying instructor and Quidditch coach. Ron jumped at the chance of showing off his skills and bragging of his school Quidditch matches to a new generation of kids each year. Luna's father finally passed away a year ago from injuries sustained in the battle, and Luna kept the Quibbler going from their home on a quarterly issue basis while living in Hogsmeade. Ron and Luna were currently trying for a second baby.

Tonks and Charlie, who got married a month after the battle ended, named their son Arthur. He and Fabian were currently running around the dance floor with Tonks trying to keep up. Due to her services to the school and her leadership in the battle, Tonks was given the position of Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Charlie was also able to take a position under the Department of Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. Once Arthur was born, Tonks resigned her position to take care of him full time. She currently held their newborn son Ted, two months old.

"So Harry…have you and Suz picked out any names yet?" Ron asked.

"Ron, they're not naming one of their kids after you! Why don't you name your next son after yourself?" Ginny scolded him from behind while limping slightly to the table to sit down. Neville held both of their dinner plates.

"Come one Gin, having your best friend name their child after you, that's an honor, but naming your own son after you, well…that's just embarrassing."

Ginny indeed felt a slight twinge in lower leg whenever she took a step, but said she was used to it. While Ron decided against professional quidditch, Ginny excelled at it. She was rookie of the year as a chaser on the Holyhead Harpies. As she didn't have to walk while playing, she said she always felt free while flying, something Harry could relate to. She and Neville put off getting married for a while, but soon felt that time was passing them by too quickly, especially after watching Harry and Ron get married, that and the fact that Molly was constantly giving her grief. She and Neville were finally married a little less than a year ago. Neville found his niche as Madam Sprout's apprentice and teaching assistant at Hogwarts. Since she said she was getting ready to retire, she wanted to teach Neville her trade during her last two years of teaching before leaving. Neville was to start as the official Professor of Herbology that fall, with he and Ginny living in Hogsmeade not too far from Ron and Luna…but not too close either.

"Come on Gin, Ron is a great name…it's strong, respectable, inspires people…"

"Well, we aren't naming our child after him that's for sure." Neville said with a sly smile.

Susan and Luna got wide smiles of hope.

"Giiiinnnnn…." Susan said to Ginny's own growing smile.

"We're having a baby!" She exclaimed. Susan and Luna jumped in squeals and gave her a hug. She was only a couple months along, but the yells of her friends got Hermione's attention and wandered over from the crowd of well-wishers and jumped just as excitedly as the other girls when hearing the news.

Ron and Harry congratulated Neville and started offering him baby advice, making Neville start to turn green with fear. He relaxed a little after realizing they were just giving him a hard time.

Once the music started up, Harry took his wife in his hand and danced slowly. Watching Daphne and Ted dance together, he delved back into more memories. Ted had been heartbroken with Hannah's death. When Hannah's body had been taken to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey performed a mercy killing on her, saying that leaving her like this-alive but soulless and catatonic was inhumane. Daphne had been there to support Ted, giving him a shoulder to cry on and slowly romance bloomed between them. Ted felt guilty for a while, thinking that he was somehow betraying Hannah's memory, but slowly things worked out. They were recently engaged and planned to be married either at Christmas or next spring…they were still deciding. Bets were being placed on Christmas amongst Harry and his friends.

Blaise was another story altogether. After the war, she traveled and was gone for quite a while. She always kept in touch, but Harry suspected she was trying to find herself and her place in the world. She surprised everyone by returning after three years and stating that she was back for good. She was currently single, but rumor had it was that she and Victor Krum had been writing exclusively for the last couple years, and when she returned, he was the first one she visited. The other bet going was how soon it was before those started dating exclusively. He was warmed in his heart to see Victor finally happy as those two mingled amongst the guests.

"Daddy, can I have some cake? Uncle Hagre says I have to ask you first, but Faben and Artee are having some!" Harry and Susan looked down to see their three year old daughter-Elizabeth James Potter, dancing on the heels of her feet and staring at the cake being cut and handed out by Fred and George.

"The smiles those two are sporting appear a bit too big, in my opinion." Susan commented.

"They wouldn't dare, not at Hermione's wedding. She'd skin them alive." Harry said.

"Mommy can I?" Little Lizzie whined when her dad didn't answer her right away.

"Okay, but bring it here first before you eat it, Fred and George might have charmed it to turn you into a snail."

"Aww, cool! Fwed, Gorge, Mommy says you can turn me into a snail!" Lizzie said excitedly and ran off to the desert table.

"No, wait, Lizzie, I didn't…urggg!" Susan ran after her daughter knowing the twins just might humor the girl.

Fred and George's joke shop took off like a rocket after the war. Everyone needed a laugh, and they capitalized on it. They were such a success because they would advertise their products on themselves. If people saw they were harmless where the owners were not hurt, then everyone and anyone could use them. Besides, it showed good business that they could take a joke when being a victim. Harry endorsing them certainly didn't hurt either. Angelina had died in the war, causing Fred to immerse himself in his work, but slowly was brought out if by George saying he wasn't living. Fred was currently single and wasn't really looking. Harry could still see the pain on his face when the war or Angelina's name was brought up. George was single too, but was playing the field and had no desire to settle down anytime soon. Molly was pulling her hair out about those two, but was usually diverted by the twins reminding her that she hadn't seen her grandkids enough.

"I'm actually hungry for some dessert myself." Harry said eyeing the desert table his daughter had just ran to. Walking over, he saw Remus visiting with McGonagall and Flitwick.

"Harry, I was just telling Remus here how much we miss him." Flitwick said.

Remus was allowed to keep teaching History of Magic, but due to health reasons, had to quit. He had given the revelation that due to his injuries in the war that he was slowly dying. He had been hit with a multiple silver arrows in his arm and chest that went into his bloodstream. While he had gotten the arrows out, the arrow tips had unknowingly broken off, remaining inside him and slowly poisoning him. It was just recently discovered because they all assumed his health issues were related to his monthly transformations, but when they saw the real reason, too much silver was in his system and he couldn't handle it. He announced it at the recent end of the school year to his closest friends and said that he'd likely last for another three or four months. That was two months ago. Arrangements were already being made, although an official statement hadn't been announced yet to the community at large. This was probably going to be one of his last public events.

"We all will miss you." McGonagall stated emphatically.

"I wish you'd let me call in a specialist, money isn't an object." Harry said.

He'd been trying to convince Remus that a cure might still be possible, but after Remus witnessed all his best friends from school perish during Voldemort's height of power, and seeing more of them die in the last battle, Remus said that he was ready to move on.

Harry heaved a sigh before nodding his head. "Okay, I'll floo over to Grimmauld in a couple days and we'll catch up."

Remus smiled. "I'd like that."

Finding his wife eating an extra-large piece of cake with Lizzie, Harry sat down next to them while wiping the cake off his daughter's cheeks.

"Shacklebolt just told me that he received a request for an additional three people for when I'm on maternity leave." Susan commented.

"I'm not surprised, without you, they'll need just that many to keep up."

When Shacklebolt was appointed as new Minister of Magic, he quickly sought out and offered jobs to Hermione and Susan as Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries. While Susan and Hermione were not ready to reveal how she and Harry had joined souls, Susan did agree to help research other areas that they were working on and she had been rising through the ranks ever since. Susan currently was the assistant to Director Andrews, who had fled the country when the Ministry was sacked by Voldemort.

Susan was happy to rotate around to different areas when help was needed. She only worked part time, but director Andrews said she was invaluable.

Hermione, on the other hand, refused Shacklebolt's offer, saying she didn't want to deal with Ministry politics, red tape, and so forth. Instead, she fell back on her first love of Transfiguration, and McGonagall had been more than pleased to give Hermione her old spot at the school. Harry suspected Hermione just wanted to have the Hogwarts library within reach when she needed something.

Draco started up his own Flying Broomstick company currently found in the new and improved Diagon Alley and his latest model was currently being tested by Ginny. If successful, Ginny had agreed to use it next season as its official sponsor. However, since she became pregnant, they got one of her teammates to do it for her since Ginny would be taking the year off from quidditch. She would still endorse it through ads and such. Funny enough, the broomstick was called 'Little Red', the nickname Draco had given Ginny. One time, Harry asked Draco why he called her 'Little Red' instead of 'Little Ginger?" Malfoy laughed saying simply that it annoys Ginny to no end not calling her ginger.

"Oh, did I tell you. Dudley sent a letter to me the other day; his wife just had the baby. A boy… named him Jared."

"Oh, that's wonderful." Susan said. "Did he send pictures?"

"No, but he said he will soon. Oh and get this, the baby kept changing its hair and eye color!" Harry said laughing.

"No way! Dudley's baby is a wizard, and a Metamorphmagus?" Susan gave a howl of laughter. "How are Vernon and Petunia going to take that?"

"Dunno, but we'll be seeing him at the platform each year, not to mention seeing Jared at Hogwarts someday. I haven't told Tonks yet, but she'll be ecstatic."

"I'm sure." Susan said.

Waiting for the line to thin out, Harry and the rest went over to officially congratulate Hermione and Draco. After giving her a long hug, of which Malfoy made a comment about wanting his wife back, they pulled apart.

"I can't believe this day arrived." Harry said grinning ear to ear.

"That makes two of us." Hermione responded. "But, it's been a long time coming."

"No kidding, took me forever to get you to agree to go out with me…but it was worth the wait." Malfoy wisely finished, while Hermione gave him a brilliant smile.

"Oh, thanks for letting us use the villa in Tuscany for our honeymoon." Hermione remembered.

"Anytime, but I should warn you Dobby and Winky insisted they prep it up for your arrival."

Malfoy groaned upon hearing that. "So, the entire place will be nothing but pinks and reds with flowers everywhere?"

"Probably." Harry agreed laughing. "Have fun!"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be too busy to notice the décor anyway." Hermione added with a smile back to Malfoy.

"Oi, too much…too much." Ron said in jest covering little Gideon's ears.

"He's not even a year old Weasley." Malfoy chided.

"Hey, it's never too early to teach him not to listen to you." Ron replied back with a laugh.

"Anyway," Hermione cut in after giving Susan, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Luna and the rest of the them hugs, "Thank you everyone for being here."

Soon enough, the reception came to an end and the sun started to set. Waving good-bye to Hermione and Draco as they apparated away to their honeymoon, Ron walked up to Harry with Luna holding little Gideon.

"You never did say if you'd chosen names yet for your triplets?"

"We know it's a boy and two girls, so we were thinking 'Lily Luna' for the one girl…"

At that Luna sported a huge grin and felt overwhelmed by the honor. "You're naming her after me? I don't know what to say?"

"You don't have to say anything Luna. You've already said it all with your actions." Susan added. Harry nodded in agreement while continuing to answer Ron, "as for the other girl it'll likely be 'Hermione Amelia' and…'Sirius Ronald' for the boy."

Ron's eyes got wide. "Serious?"

"Sirius." Harry said laughing.

"Yes!" Ronald said pumping a fist in the air.

"We haven't made any final decision yet Ron." Susan added quickly. "We may change our minds to name him Jason." Susan gave Harry a look indicating the discussion wasn't final yet.

Ron got quiet for a moment before extending his arm. "Suz, here, let me help you walk back to the castle, say have you finally decided on a godfather yet…"

Everyone laughed as they all said their goodbyes. Harry looked up to the castle, his only real home. Thinking on lesson plans that he'd have to start up again, Harry realized that the new term was coming up pretty fast.

Once the war was over and all the funerals had ended, Harry took time off and just relaxed with Susan, doing things he never got to do growing up. He went to the movies, took a long vacation, and just enjoyed the simple things in life. He and Susan didn't waste much time and were engaged within three months of the war ending, married six months later. McGonagall had questioned him after announcing their engagement if he still planned on being an auror. Shacklebolt had been trying desperately to get Harry to apply. However, Harry realized that his true joy came in teaching the DA and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. He'd had enough of Death Eater's, dark lords, and always looking over his shoulder. No, if he could teach the next generation of kids the right way to do things, then maybe nobody would have to worry about dark lords anymore. Once he told McGonagall his desire to teach, she hired him on the spot and Harry had been teaching there along with Hermione, Neville and Ron ever since.

"Shall we apparate home to Hogsmeade or shall we just walk?" Harry asked Susan.

"It's such a nice evening, let's walk for a little bit. Although, Dobby and Winky might be worried if we're late." Susan added.

"That's okay, I'm sure they'll appreciate the free time before the babies come, after that they're going to be as bad as this little one." Harry joked as he gave Lizzie a tickle while she laughed and squealed. Harry scooped her up and tickled her some more before setting her back down again, noticing for the first time that Lizzie's hair was red at one angle and blonde at another. Raising his eyebrows, he realized that maybe Susan's hair color was now genetic. He idly wondered what the triplet's hair would all look like. He hoped that it was tamer then his own hair which still would stick up at all angles.

Walking slowly across the Hogwarts grounds with the sunset reflecting off of the lake and Lizzie swinging between Harry and Susan's hands, Harry felt the immense rush of love from his wife. Smiling, he returned it happy and content to listen to the laughter of their daughter while feeling the perfect weather of the summer evening. Harry took a moment to glance up toward the graveyard where his parents, Susan's parents and Dumbledore were buried and felt at last peace in his heart.

Reflecting on his and Susan's' parents and the memories of their interaction together caused him to ponder on his and Susan's soul transference and the damage Voldemort did to his soul. He knew that real magic lay within the heart. Real magic, as Harry's own mother had demonstrated, began with unconditional love.

Yes, Harry realized nodding to himself, he was really learning the true worth of the soul.

The End


End file.
